Vinganças da Mente, Traições do Coração
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Ela queria mostrar que quem, realmente, mandava era aquele que já sofrera muitas humilhações na vida. Iria mostrar que poderia ser mais linda e poderosa que sua rival e mostraria ao garoto mais sexy do colégio o que ele jogara para o alto.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Sentia o vento brincar com seus cabelos e fazer a capa do uniforme esvoaçar atrás de si. Inclinou o corpo contra a vassoura e pegou a bola que fora lançada para si. Desviou de um, de dois balaços e arremessou a Goles. Sorriu quando constatou que acertara.

("Feel the wind plays with your hair and make the cape of the uniforme to flying behind herself. Recline the body against the broom and to catch the boll this to cast for you. To deviate of one, of two Bludger and cast the Quaffle. Smiled when perceived to set right.)

E POTTER PEGA O POMO! - Ouviu Dino gritar e seu sorriso aumentou - Grifinória vence por 500x400. Sonserina está desclassificada.Não percam o próximo jogo! Grifinória contra Corvinal! - o moreno anunciou.

Sorriu mais um pouco e inclinou a vassoura, fazendo com que esta fosse para o nível do solo, desceu e caminhou até Harry. Iria dar os parabéns para ele e depois iria se trocar. Assim que alcançou o moreno o tocou no braço, para chamar a atenção.

Parabéns pela captura! - Falou e Harry sorriu.

Obrigado Gina. Foi um ótimo gol o seu! - Ele falou e Gina sorriu, mas logo a atenção do moreno foi desviada, já que uma oriental, de cabelos negros e sedosos se pendurara no pescoço dele.

Ah, Harry! Você estava ótimo! - Ela exclamou antes de beijá-lo com ardor. Gina sentiu seu peito se contrair e as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não chorar na frente dele.

Assim que Chang parou de beijar o moreno, olhou para a caçula dos Weasley de cima para baixo, com ar superior, o que fez com que Gina se sentisse como um ser insignificante, onde todos poderiam pisar e usá-la para a própria diversão, onde ela contribuiria de boa vontade.

O que foi, Weasley? Ficou com inveja ao ver que todas as garotas podem ter os garotos que querem e você não? - Cho perguntou com a voz arrastada. Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair, fazendo com que todos ficassem molhados. Os curtos cabelos ruivos de Gina ficaram encharcados e, conseqüentemente, começaram a cheirar a cão molhado. As veste de Quadribol colaram em seu corpo, mostrando que a ruiva estava acima do peso. - Olhem, a Weasley ficou sem resposta! - A oriental continuou provocando, se soltou do namorado e caminhou até Gina - Que meigo! - Falou apertando as bochechas de Gina. A garota olhou para Harry e viu os olhos verdes brilharem achando graça na cena. Nos lábios firmes um sorriso divertido. Os cabelos negros grudavam no rosto de linhas perfeitas e as vestes molhadas moldavam o corpo definido, onde arrancava suspiros de várias garotas presentes.

Um dia você vai se arrepender de ter feito eu passar por tanta humilhação, Chang. - Gina falou num sussurro desgostoso e saiu correndo para os vestiários.

Suponho que seja agora que eu fique com medo! - Cho desdenhou para o "público", que riu."

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso e leu novamente a questão. Apoiou a ponta peluda da pena no nariz e pensou. Torceu os lábios e começou a escrever avidamente.

Recostou-se na cadeira e leu o que havia escrito. Sorriu satisfeita e estralou os dedos tensos.

Olhou ao redor e pôde constatar que a maioria da turma ainda fazia a prova. Olhou para a grande ampulheta na frente da sala. Mais meia hora e o tempo terminava. Pousou a pena e permitiu que sua mente vagasse livremente, por coisas que preferia esquecer.

**Flashback **

Estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Harry e Cho começaram a namorar. Fora uma paulada certa em seu coração e uma ferida profunda em sua alma. Estava fazendo uma de suas caminhadas diárias na beira do lago de Hogwarts, observando o efeito que o sol tinha sobre a água límpida do lago, quando viu ao longe, Harry e Cho saírem de mãos dadas do castelo. Ficou observando o trajeto deles até si. Cho sempre com o sorriso superior nos lábios.

O que tanto olha, Weasley? - Ela perguntou, enquanto passava os braços na cintura do moreno, como que alegando que ele era sua propriedade particular. Gina só balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro.

Nada, Chang! - respondeu com a sua voz fina e irritante.

Você tem algo contra um de nós? - Ela voltou a perguntar.

Claro, Sua mente gritou, mas preferiu se esconder atrás de mentiras para não ser mais humilhada do que já era.

Não tenho nada contra vocês! - mentiu, enquanto girava nos calcanhares para sair dali e constatou que, como sempre, Cho conseguira atrair a atenção dos alunos para elas. Sentiu Chang segurar seu pulso e puxá-la para baixo, de modo que Gina caiu sentada numa poça de lama.

Você é idiota?- Cho perguntou irritada - Eu estou falando com você e você sai andando? - Gina abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e tomou uma decisão rápida. Levantou-se e olhou com fúria para Cho.

Eu já te falei semana passada, Chang, mas como você deve ser mais burra do que eu imaginava, eu vou repetir! Um dia você vai me pagar por toda essa humilhação! Um dia eu vou te mostrar que quem manda de verdade, é aquele que já sofreu muitas humilhações na vida! Você vai se arrepender de tudo o que está me fazendo.

Isso é uma ameaça? - Cho perguntou com um sorrisinho superior.

Aprenda uma coisa sobre a nova Gina: Eu não ameaço, eu, de fato, faço, meu bem!- Gina respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso superior que Cho lhe lançava - Ao contrário de você, devo dizer! - E saiu andando em direção ao castelo.

Estou morrendo de medo, Weasley! - Cho gritou e Gina riu, antes de se virar e mandar um beijo no ar para a oriental.

É bom que fique com medo, pois irei fazer você sair correndo com o rabinho entre as pernas. - E entrou finalmente no castelo, deixando para trás uma Cho sem resposta e um Harry com um brilho de admiração nos olhos verdes.

**Fim do Flashback**.

Suspirou e sorriu. Foi nesse dia que decidira sair de Hogwarts para que sua mudança fosse mais marcante. Já estava pronta para voltar a Hogwarts e mostrar a Chang quem mandava.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, quando decidira sair da Inglaterra para ir estudar em Los Angeles, onde fizera verdadeiros amigos: Brian O'Conner e Melissa Watson.

Eles foram os únicos que viram além dos cabelos curtos e quebrados, dos dentes tortos e sujos. Viram além do seu peso fora do normal. Foram eles que ajudaram a nova Gina nascer. E ali estava ela, dois anos após deixar Hogwarts.

Estava com 15 anos e, em geral, era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola. Suas notas não eram das melhores, mas também não era uma das piores.

Sorriu. Aquele era o seu último dia nos Estados Unidos. Amanhã, o inicio das férias de Natal, passaria na casa de Melissa, junto com Brian, onde eles montariam os últimos detalhes do seu plano de vingança.

Suspirou e começou a prender os cabelos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Assim que as férias acabassem, iria para Inglaterra, embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts e voltar a ter a mesma vida que tinha antes...Ou quase a mesma vida. Sorriu vitoriosa.

Ouviu o sinal tocando e começou a arrumar seu material, em cinco minutos estaria liberada. Olhou para o lado e viu Brian lhe piscar um olho, falando que fora bem na prova. Sorriu para o amigo.

Olhou um pouco mais pra frente e viu Melissa coçar atrás da cabeça e começar a escrever avidamente. Sorriu. Melissa era a cópia exata de Hermione, a única diferença é que Melissa sabia estudar sem deixar de curtir a vida.

Pousem as penas! - Pôde ouvir o professor Jack pedir e levantou os olhos. Um brilho malicioso passou pelas íris amêndoas.

Jack não é o tipo de homem que as pessoas jogam fora, Pensou maliciosa. Os cabelos castanhos do professor balançavam levemente devido a leve brisa que entrava pela janela aberta. Os olhos azuis brilhavam graças aos raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Os lábios firmes estavam curvados em um sorriso sexy.

Sorriu. Se fosse três anos mais velha, já teria dado em cima dele. Suspirou e se levantou junto com os outros alunos. Jogou a mochila em cima de um dos ombros e foi para fora, enquanto segurava a folha com as questões da prova. Encostou-se à parede do saguão e ficou esperando os amigos, enquanto relia as perguntas. Sorriu e se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. Pegou um livro dentro da mochila e começou a procurar as respostas das questões.

Você adora se torturar, hein? - Uma voz rouca e sexy chegou a seus ouvidos. Não precisou levantar os olhos para saber de quem era.

Ao contrário de você, seu biba safado, eu preso meus estudos. - Respondeu, enquanto marcava um "x" do lado de uma das questões.

Biba safado e com orgulho! - Brian respondeu, se sentando do lado da amiga.

A Mel vai mesmo demorar? - Perguntou, enquanto colocava a folha de questões no meio do livro e o fechava.

Você sabe como ela é! - Brian respondeu displicente. - Adora ir tirar dúvidas depois das provas.

É, eu sei. - Falou, colocando uma mecha da sua franja, que escapara do rabo de cavalo, atrás da orelha. - Falou com a sua mãe sobre ir para Hogwarts?

Falei. - Ele disse, enquanto encostava-se à parede e colocava os braços atrás da cabeça. - Ela disse que deixa eu ir, desde que eu passe as férias aqui. - Gina sorriu.

Será que o pai da Mel deixou ela ir passar um tempo com a mãe? - perguntou se levantando.

É claro que ele deixou! - A própria respondeu, enquanto se aproximava dos dois. - Ele sabe que eu armo o escândalo se ele não deixar!- E piscou um olho para a amiga.

Eles começaram a caminhar e juntaram á massa de alunos que ia para os dormitórios.

Amanhã vamos pra onde? Casa do seu pai ou casa da sua mãe, direto? - Brian perguntou curioso.

Amanhã vamos pra casa do meu pai e vamos pegar algumas coisinhas que eu vou precisar. Depois de amanhã iremos para a casa da minha mãe e na primeira semana das férias vamos terminar o plano da Gin, nas outras duas semanas vai ser farra atrás de farra! - Ela explicou.

Farra? - Gina perguntou, os olhos amêndoas brilhando em satisfação - Que tipo de farra?

Danceteria, manguaça das brabas, e beijar muito! - Melissa respondeu.

Vai ter homem bonito? - Brian perguntou, ajeitando a mochila em cima do ombro. Melissa e Gina riram diante a pergunta dele.

Provavelmente.- Gina respondeu, enquanto sorria para uma colega de sala que passava por eles. - Só sei que os morenos são meus. - Avisou e os outros dois riram.

Os ruivos são meus. - Melissa falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

E os meus os loiros! - Brian exclamou, socando o ar acima de sua cabeça.

Eu não corro o risco de ser sua vitima, né? - Melissa perguntou, se escondendo atrás da Gina, que ria.

Meu amor, entenda que eu tenho meus dias Alá Homem! - Brian exclamou, fingindo ser um monstro e começando a correr atrás de Melissa, que correu para o jardim.

Gina ficou pra trás, rindo, quando sentiu uma mão segurar o seu antebraço e puxá-la.

Gina bateu de frente com um corpo definido. Levantou os olhos e se deparou com olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros. Ar arrogante e travesso.

Joe! - Exclamou, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do loiro. Joe era o irmão mais velho de Melissa. Conhecera o loiro no primeiro ano em que estivera ali e ele fora mais um que a ajudara a "nascer".

Desde que mudara fisicamente, começara a ter uma amizade colorida com ele, onde não se preocupavam manter em segredo.

Fiquei sabendo que vai voltar para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã. - Ele falou, passando um braço por cima dos ombros dela, que passou um braço pela cintura dele. -Por que não me falou nada?

Por que você anda com muita coisa na cabeça e eu não queria preocupá-lo. - Gina respondeu, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele.

Você sabe que é arriscado viajar pra lá no seu estado, não sabe? - Ele perguntou, afagando as mechas ruivas.

Eu sei! - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

E mesmo assim você vai? - Joe perguntou, enquanto a ruiva se soltava de seus braços e dava alguns passos, passando as mãos pelas mechas vermelhas.

Tenho algumas contas para acertar por lá, Joe, e você sabe disso perfeitamente bem! -Ela exclamou se virando, para encará-lo.- Eu não vou poder encostar minha cabeça no travesseiro em paz, enquanto eu não tirar toda essa humilhação, que me aperta o peito e que correi minha alma. Eu tenho que me livrar desse peso, para conseguir ser totalmente feliz! - ela exclamou levemente esganiçada.

Eu entendo o que você sente, Gin, e sou o que mais quer te ajudar nisso, mas te conheço muito bem para saber que seu orgulho não vai aceitar minha ajuda. Eu era igual a você antes de me "vingar" de quem me humilhou no passado. Cara, na hora você se sente super bem, mas quando você vê as conseqüências que o nervosismo que você passa, vem você se arrepende.

Então eu vou sofrer essas conseqüências. Pois eu prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria aquilo barato. Prometi a mim mesma que mostraria a Chang que ela é um zero a esquerda. E é isso que eu vou fazer! - Terminou, num tom de quem encerra a conversa.

Você quem sabe, mas não diga que eu não te avisei!- Ele falou, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e ir embora. Gina suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto nervoso. Sorriu pelo canto do lábio.

Mostraria a Potter o que ele jogara pro alto para ficar com a Chang. Mostraria a todos que a _Gininha_ havia crescido. Crescido e virado uma adolescente linda e poderosa.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro e finalmente foi para o jardim, onde pôde ver Brian e Melissa correndo feito duas crianças pelo gramado, rindo.

Definitivamente, esses dois sabiam curtir a vida. Caminhou distraída pela grama e se encostou numa arvore, enquanto permitia que sua mochila escorregasse por seu braço e caísse no chão. Escorregou pelo tronco, até que se sentou na raiz da arvore.

Ficou observando os amigos correrem e se lembrou do dia em que fora humilhada pela última vez.

**FlashBack**

Tinha acabado de arrumar sua mala e a fechara. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou ao redor, vendo se esquecera de algo. Sorriu satisfeita. Estava tudo pronto. Ainda não acreditava que conseguira convencer sua mãe a deixar fazer intercambio em Los Angeles, onde a comunidade bruxa era consideravelmente mais agressiva que a da Inglaterra. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar esses pensamentos, e pegou seu malão. Saiu do dormitório feminino de Hogwarts arrastando a mala. Se bem conhecia seus pais eles já estavam na estação de Hogsmead a esperando para se despedirem. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso.

Aquele era o primeiro de muitos passos que teria que dar para conseguir cumprir suas promessas.

Passou pelo Salão Comunal, vazio àquela hora, já que todos estavam tomando café, e saiu da Torre de Grifinória.

Já vai, querida? - A mulher gorda perguntou. Gina sorriu e arrumou o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros.

Sim, madame. - respondeu num sussurro. Estava começando a se imaginar sozinha em um país, onde era totalmente diferente do seu. Sentiu o medo invadi-la antes da hora e mordeu o lábio inferior, para conter a exclamação de frustração que estava presa em sua garganta. - Vou sentir saudades daqui, mas um dia eu vou voltar para ficar! - Completou com a voz rouca. - Tchau! - A mulher gorda fez um breve aceno com a cabeça para a ruiva, que pegou a alça do malão e continuou o seu caminho.

Tinha plena consciência de que os poucos alunos que não tomavam café a seguiam com o olhar quando passava, afinal não é sempre que se vê a "patinha feia" da escola passar pelos corredores, carregando um malão, em pleno meio de ano letivo.

Sorriu. Estava começando a chamar a atenção. Normalmente, ficaria com vergonha de passar no meio de tantas pessoas, onde ela era a única que arrastava um malão, mas ela fora obrigada a mudar.

Não por causa de Potter e muito menos por causa de Chang. Ela própria se obrigara a mudar. Não era feliz sendo como era! Se quisesse o mínimo de respeito dos alunos daquela escola, teria que o receber por merecer!

Se iria mudar tanto física e mentalmente? Sim! Iria! E iria mostrar a todos que ela podia ser tão bela quanto Hermione, tão sensual quando Cho, tão calma quando Dumbledore e ser muito boa no jogo de palavras, quanto nenhum aluno ali dentro era capaz.

Oh, sim! Isso seria complicado e demorado, mas quem disse que ela estava com pressa? Ou, melhor ainda, quem disse que havia algo desse tipo que fosse complexo para si? Desde quando mudar era algo que ela não podia fazer? Sorriu. Oh, sim! Possuía um senso de moda superior ao de muitas garotas. Admitia que sabia se vestir e se maquiar adequadamente, mas isso não era suficiente para causar o impacto que queria.

Mostraria que poderia parar multidões com a beleza que poderia ter em menos de três anos - que era, mais ou menos, o tempo que muitas garotas levavam para ficarem lindas. Sorriu. Apostava tudo o que tinha em que Cho Chang era uma das garotas que começaram a emagrecer cinco anos antes de entrar naquela instituição.

Continuou seu caminho, mas foi obrigada a parar no meio do Saguão de Entrada, já que Cho Chang estava parada ali, como que a esperando para se despedir dela. A oriental passou as mãos nos cabelos e, como se esse gesto fosse um sinal, os alunos começaram a sair do Salão Principal e, vendo as duas inimigas paradas se encarando, começaram a se amontoar ao redor delas, esperando para ver o que sairia dali.

Gina mordeu o lábio em fingido medo, porem por dentro sorria. Andara treinando maneiras de humilhar Chang antes de ir embora, para mostrar a todos no que se transformaria. Só esperava não engasgar com a própria saliva e conseguir deixar Chang sem resposta. Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca. Se não conseguisse, teria que treinar isso também, durante o tempo que ficasse fora.

Vai embora, Weasley? - Cho perguntou, quando percebeu que a maior parte dos alunos estava ali.

Vou! - Gina respondeu com firmeza. Cho sorriu, embora seus olhos mostrassem algo como... Surpresa? Gina sorriu. Estava começando a fazer a diferença. - Por quê? Vai sentir saudades? - Perguntou irônica.

De um ser como você? - Cho perguntou com algo muito próximo ao nojo. -Oh, não! Tenha certeza que não! - Gina sorriu.

Você fala como se eu fosse uma coisa desprezível...- Começou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. - Mas se esquece que, acima de muitos, que são, de fato, repugnantes, está você! Você não passa de uma garota que acha que só por que tem...- Deu uma risadinha desdenhosa - Beleza, está acima de todos que não vêem importância alguma nesse quesito.

Suponho que isso teria que ter acabado comigo! - Cho exclamou, mas sua expressão furiosa mostrava que ela não possuía resposta.

As pessoas, quando não são grandes, tentam diminuir as outras, já dizem os trouxas!- Gina exclamou, piscando um olho pra Cho, em forma de sarcasmo. A oriental não pôde fazer nada senão bufar e passar as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso. - E onde está o namoradinho quando você precisa que ele a defenda? - provocou divertida.

Não te interessa! - Ela respondeu, se irritando mais.

Oh, você não sabe! - Gina respondeu, com um sorriso irritante nos lábios rachados - Procure nas salas de aula! Quem sabe ele não esta lá se esfregando com alguma de suas...- Riu de leve - Amigas! - Completou, frisando a última palavra, como quem diz que a outra não possui, de fato, amigos.

Você fala como se você tivesse amigos! - Cho revidou, com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos negros - Me diz...Tem algum louco que fala com você, ou você conversa sozinha?- Ela perguntou. Gina abaixou a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse negar, isso era verdade. Como poderia responder a uma coisa que era verdade? Como fazer isso se virar contra Chang? COMO? – O que foi, Weasley? O hipogrifo comeu sua língua? - a oriental perguntou. Gina levantou a cabeça, mostrando que sorria. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para os lados.

Eu admito que perdi pra você hoje, Chang. - Falou calmamente, enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros. - Mas isso vai ter volta! Tenha certeza! - pegou a alça do malão e saiu do castelo, deixando para trás a maioria dos alunos pasmos, afinal, desde quando um Weasley deixava o seu orgulho de lado e admitia derrota?

**Fim do FlashBack**

Alô! Terra chamando Gina! - A voz de Melissa chamou a atenção de Gina, que piscou várias vezes, antes de encarar o rosto da amiga.

Fala...- pediu, num sussurro.

Ta tudo bem? - Brian perguntou por Melissa, que lançou um olhar mortal ao moreno.

Tudo ótimo...- Respondeu confusa. - Por quê?

Você parecia satisfeita e brava com algo. - Melissa respondeu, dando de ombros e se sentando ao lado da amiga.

Tava pensando em algo? - Brian perguntou, se sentando na frente na ruiva e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Gina sorriu traquinas e contou de sua última lembrança, onde arrancou risadas dos amigos.

Caminhou apressado pelos corredores escuros. Sua capa esvoaçava atrás de si e a leve brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas brincava com os cabelos negros e rebeldes. As íris verdes brilhavam em fúria.

Devia ter ouvido Hermione, quando esta disse que Cho Chang não era nem um pouco confiável. Sentia o instinto assassino dos leões o invadir mais e mais conforme se lembrava da cena repugnante que presenciara a pouco, onde Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy se agarravam na beira do lago. Oh, sim! Ela iria ouvir muito quando ele a encontrasse pelos corredores.

Sorriu malicioso. Pelo menos ele não era o único que era corno naquela relação. Chang já recebera muito mais do que chifres pelas mãos das suas inimigas. Teve vontade de rir ao imaginar a cara da oriental quando jogasse isso.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. Precisava descontar sua fúria em alguma coisa ou em alguém. Não queria bater em Chang, não que ela merecesse sua compaixão, mas era contra seus princípios bater em mulheres.

As risadinhas das garotas que estavam no corredor entravam nos seus ouvidos, o irritando mais e acabavam por dar dor de cabeça, onde ele sentia que seu crânio explodiria e sua massa cinzenta iria para todos os lados!

Fez uma careta de nojo diante esse pensamento. Era melhor começar aquentar essas dores de cabeça. Seria nojento ver seu cérebro colado no teto da classe de poções.

Bufou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Essa japonesa estava o deixando louco a tal ponto que ele via sua cabeça explodindo em frente a seus olhos.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e diminuiu o passo. Tinha certeza que o encontro romântico de Malfoy com a, sorriu desdenhoso, sua garota já tinha terminado e agora ela o estava procurando.

Oh, mas não seria fácil o encontrar desocupado. Colocou o seu melhor sorriso nos lábios e avistou, no final do corredor, uma das garotas que dizia ser amiga de Cho. Oh, sim! Ela seria sua vitima.

Caminhou até ela e, assim que a alcançou, passou os braços por cima dos ombros dela, fazendo com ela mudasse o caminho. Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

Boa noite. - Ele desejou, a voz rouca, onde fazia todas as garotas delirarem. A menina tremeu sob sua voz e corou levemente.

Boa noite. - ela respondeu, gaguejando. Harry sorriu. Seria mais fácil do que pensara. Estava na hora de fazer sua mágica, e fazer a menina trair a amiga.

Como se chama? - perguntou, enquanto a guiava até o Salão de Inverno, o seu "ninho", onde levava todas as garotas com quem queria ficar por uma noite.

Katharine Jackson! - Ela respondeu, enquanto Harry tirava os livros que carregava de suas mãos e os colocava em cima de uma mesa. O moreno sorriu.

Prazer. - Ele falou galanteador. - Eu falaria meu nome, mas acho que todos já sabem.- ele completou, encolhendo os ombros. Katharine sorriu.

Pois é! - ela disse, se aproximando dele, e colocando as mãos nos ombros largos. - Harry Potter você não é o tipo de pessoa que alguém esquece facilmente. - ela comentou divertida, enquanto deslizava suas mãos para o peito definido. Oh, sim! Essa seria a garota mais fácil que ele já conseguira.

E por quê? Pelo nome? Pela fama? Pela fortuna? - Ele disparou. Adoraria ver até onde aquela garota iria para chamar sua atenção a ponto de passarem a noite juntos. Sorriu. Até que Katharine não era de se jogar fora, concluiu. Os cabelos castanhos caiam em cascata até sua cintura, os olhos violetas brilhavam em malicia. Nos lábios carnudos e avermelhados estavam estampados um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

Oh, sim! Achara sua versão feminina! Linda, poderosa e galinha. Quase riu dessa comparação.

Por nenhum desses itens, senhor Potter! - ela respondeu numa voz sensual, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e o abraçava pelo pescoço. Seus lábios estavam separados por milímetros. - Você não é o tipo que se esquece fácil por causa de sua beleza marcante, sabe? Não são todos os homens que são tão perfeitos, quanto você! - ela completou e Harry riu.

Assim eu gamo! - ele brincou e ela sorriu.

Então eu acho que vou continuar te elogiando. - Ela falou travessa e Harry sorriu.

Acabara de descobrir a jóia que tinha em mãos. A amiga da garota que lhe chifrara era caidinha por si!

Isso vai ser divertido, Pensou malicioso.

Passou os braços másculos pela cintura delgada e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Viu quando a morena fechou os olhos. Sorriu. Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança. Escondeu as íris verdes sob as pálpebras e fechou a distancia entre os lábios, começando assim um beijo selvagem, onde parecia que a qualquer momento algum deles iria engolir o outro.

Percebeu quando a porta se abriu e quase gargalhou no meio do beijo ao se lembrar que marcara de se encontrar com Cho ali. Conteve a risada a tempo e, discretamente, abriu uma frestinha de um dos olhos.

Oh, sim! A oriental chegara e parecia furiosa com a cena. Por que não se divertir mais um pouco e ver o que a platéia achava? Fechou novamente o olho e, da cintura, passou suas mãos pelas partes intimas da garota, que gemia baixinho sob o seu toque.

Katharine Jackson! - A voz fina e irritante da japonesa cortou o silêncio da sala, fazendo com que Katharine se separasse de Harry, num gesto rápido.- O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu namorado? - ela perguntou, frisando a última palavra.

Harry franziu o cenho. Agora ele era o seu namorado? Não foi o que pareceu há algum tempo.

Katharine abaixou a cabeça e Harry sabia o por quê. Ela estava esperando uma humilhação, a qual com certeza viria.

Eu pensei que podia confiar em você! Eu sabia que você tinha uma quedinha por ele, mas não imaginei que era só eu dar as costas e você já ia cair nos galanteios baratos desse homem!

Galanteios baratos? - Harry repetiu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. - Mas bem que você caiu neles! - completou, cerrando os olhos, um sorriso malicioso fugiu para os lábios firmes.

O que a beleza não faz, não é querido? - ela perguntou sarcástica e Harry gargalhou.

Então é por isso que seus galanteios nunca funcionam, certo? - Ele jogou. Foi à vez de Chang rir.

Quem garante? - ela perguntou venenosa e Harry estreitou os olhos. Oh, sim! Estava na hora de usar argumentos pesados.

Sai daqui, Katharine. - Ele sussurrou - Você não é obrigada a ficar ouvindo isso. –completou.

Oh, sim! Ela é obrigada, sim, senhor, já que foi ela que provocou essa situação! - Cho contrapôs e Harry respirou fundo. Sorriu para a morena que o encarava, como que dizendo para ela sair. Ela se ergueu, hesitante.

Pelo que eu me lembre, meu amor, quem flertou primeiro fui eu! - Ele devolveu. - Some daqui, mulher! - Ele exclamou irritado para Katharine, que pegou seu material e saiu correndo. Cho o olhou com ódio.

Por que você me traiu? - ela perguntou, se jogando na primeira cadeira que viu. Harry se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Se você pode me trair, por que eu não posso te trair?- ele perguntou displicente.

Mas...Eu nunca lhe trai, _docinho_. - Ela exclamou em tom de novela mexicana.

E como você explica o fato de estar se agarrando com o Malfoy na beira do lago, _chuchu_? - Ele perguntou irritado.

Quê? Não! Não era eu! - Ela falou, se aproximando dele.

Ah, claro que não! - Ele falou mal humorado - Tenho certeza que era a Lula Gigante!- ele completou sarcástico.

Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de te trair! - Ela exclamou passando os braços por cima dos ombros dele - _Eu te amo!_ - Harry bufou e se desencostou da parede, pegou Cho pelos ombros e a empurrou, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada num sofá, que havia ali.

Ah, some da minha vida que você já me encheu! - Ele exclamou, caminhando até a porta.

Você não pode desprezar a pessoa que você _ama_! - ela exclamou e Harry se virou para encará-la.

E quem disse que eu te amo? - Perguntou, saindo definitivamente da sala.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a caminhar em direção aos jardins, olhou para o dedo anelar direito, onde uma aliança dourada descansava. Suspirou. Só usava aquela aliança por que Cho o obrigara a isso, para que, tecnicamente, todas as garotas se afastassem dele, por acharem que ele e a oriental mais popular da escola tinham um compromisso sério. Sorriu.

Pena que não funciona, Pensou ao se sentar na raiz de uma arvore.

Viu, ao longe, Rony e Hermione sentados á beira do lago, conversando em sussurros, onde arrancava risinhos de um dos dois, ás vezes.

Uma pontada de inveja passou por si ao ver a cena. Gostaria de encontrar uma garota, para manter uma relação, onde ele se sentisse bem o bastante para compartilhar seus segredos, seus medos e vontades. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Gostaria de aprender a amar, gostaria de saber o que, afinal, era o amor. Suspirou e colocou um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Apesar de ter essa vontade, gostava da sua relação com as mulheres, onde não se prendia a ninguém.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e, inconscientemente, molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

Talvez, a irmã do seu melhor amigo pudesse lhe ensinar o que é amar quando voltasse, afinal ela sempre tivera uma quedinha por si. Sorriu. Faria o que sabia fazer de melhor: Usar as garotas para benefícios próprios, embora, devia admitir, ela fosse feia. Mas tinha certeza que...Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Joana? Bom, não importava. O que era realmente importante era que ele a usaria e ela nem notaria que isso estava acontecendo.

Encostou-se à parede e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Bufou. Por que, afinal, decidira virar amiga de um cara bissexual? Não que tivesse preconceito quanto a isso! Mas, por Merlin, como Brian era lerdo!

Sorriu ao se lembrar de quando Brian contara a ela e a Melissa sobre isso. Olhando agora até que fora cômico aquele dia.

Permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse pela parede, até que se sentou no chão, enquanto sua mente revivia, como um filme, aquele dia.

"Caminhava apressada pelos corredores da nova escola. Não podia acreditar que se perdera de novo no caminho até a classe de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. Era a quinta vez naquela semana. Teve vontade de berrar, mas se segurou.

Onde estavam Brian e Melissa quando ela precisava?

Puxou o ar com força e apertou mais o passo. Odiava admitir, mas estava precisando, naquele momento, de ajuda. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou pela janela, enquanto continuava andando. Até que trombou com alguém e teve que se segurar para não cair.

Ah...Foi mal, Gi! - A voz de Melissa chegara aos seus ouvidos. Levantou as íris amêndoas e se deparou com a expressão preocupada da loira, sua amiga. Sorriu.

Ah, tudo bem! - Falou, enquanto se ajeitava e passava as mãos pelo uniforme vermelho, para tirar as dobras invisíveis. - Já estou acostumada a ser menosprezada, senhorita Watson! - Falou brincalhona e a loira riu, enquanto passava os braços por cima dos ombros da ruiva, enquanto começaram a caminhar.

Você viu o Brian? - Melissa perguntou, enquanto esticava o pescoço para ver se encontrava o moreno no meio de alunos que estava dentro da sala de aula de Defesa.

Nem a sombra. - A ruiva respondeu, enquanto, também, olhava para dentro da classe. Melissa bufou e elas voltaram a caminhar.

Ai, ninguém merece...- Resmungaram juntas e, ao perceberem isso, riram.

Onde aquele chato se meteu? - Gina perguntou, enquanto elas paravam de andar e entravam numa sala de aula vazia, qualquer.

Assim que adentraram na sala o suficiente, pararam abruptamente, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam e suas bocas ficavam abertas. Uma louca vontade de rir abateu as amigas, mas elas contiveram as gargalhadas.

Brian? - Gina perguntou, com um sorriso fugindo para o canto dos seus lábios.

Michel? - Melissa perguntou, em igual estado que a ruiva.

Brian e Michel eram considerados, por muitos, como os caras mais legais do colégio, além de possuírem uma beleza, um tanto quanto rara, nos estudantes dali.

Gina? - Brian perguntou, arregalando os olhos e a cor fugindo do rosto dele.

Mel? - Michel perguntou, assustado.

Depois dessa cena, as garotas começaram a rir.

Afinal, não é sempre que pegamos um dos nossos melhores amigos, se agarrando com outro garoto numa sala de aula.

Como que se recuperando, subitamente, do susto inicial, por ter sido descoberto pela amigas, Brian empurrou o outro garoto, colocando uma fúria na expressão, porém esse sentimento não chegava aos olhos.

Ei, o que você ta fazendo em cima de mim? - Perguntou, com a voz um pouco tremula. Não era desse jeito que ele planejara contar ás garotas sobre o seu pequeno... Segredo.

Gina e Melissa se entreolharam e, tirando o sorriso dos lábios, cruzaram os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto a loira batia a ponta do pé no chão frio. A ruiva bufou e revirou os olhos.

Você tentou, mas não deu, Brian! - A caçula dos Weasley falou, com fingido mal humor. Brian sorriu sem jeito, enquanto, com o olhar, pedia desculpas ao...Amigo?

É isso aí! - Melissa exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura, caminhando elegantemente até o loiro. Gina sorriu e, com o pé, fechou a porta, antes de ir se juntar aos amigos. - Agora... Não sei se você notou, mas eu e a ruiva estamos esperando uma explicação! - Comentou, não com tom de cobrança, mas sim de curiosidade.

Brian sorriu sem jeito e, ele e Michael, começaram a explicar, gaguejando o quê, ambas, já haviam entendido."

Balançou a cabeça para afastar essas lembranças e se levantou. Conhecia Brian muito bem para saber quando ele precisava de ajuda e aquele, definitivamente, era o momento, mas por o maldito não vinha pedir sua ajuda? Será que ele achava que ela mordia? Sorriu.

Ou, talvez, ele estaria se despedindo do amiguinho dele.- sussurrou, maliciosa, para si mesma. Se encostou na parede e jogou a cabeça pra trás, de modo que esta ficou encostada na parede fria. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força para, logo em seguida, soltá-lo pela boca.

O que uma garota tão linda quanto você, está fazendo sozinha nesse corredor frio?- Uma voz melodiosa e enjoativa chegou aos seus ouvidos. Suspirou e abriu os olhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto superior.

Alto, moreno, olhos azul piscina, porte atlético e sorriso encantador. Ar arrogante e desdenhoso.

O que uma garota como eu está fazendo aqui?- Repetiu a pergunta e o moreno confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Um sorriso sarcástico cruzou os lábios vermelhos da ruiva.- Talvez esteja esperando o namorado...Ou talvez esteja torcendo para não receber uma cantada tão careta quanto essa, de um idiota como você!- Completou.

Você, pelo jeito, é uma garota difícil...-Ele sussurrou galanteador, se aproximando e apoiando uma mão na parede, ao lado da cabeça dela, aproximando seu rosto do da ruiva.

E você, pelo jeito, não tem noção do perigo...-Ela devolveu no mesmo tom, enquanto se ajeitava e cruzava os braços sobre o peito. Cerrou os olhos ao ver que o sorriso do idiota ainda estava lá.- O que você quer?- Perguntou exasperada.

Você!- ele respondeu num sussurro apaixonado. Gina gargalhou desdenhosa diante a resposta dele.

Que gracinha...-Ela falou num tom meloso, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele- Pena que eu não gosto de garotos que mereçam o adjetivo "gracinha".- Terminou arranhando, levemente, o rosto dele.

Por que você não me dá uma chance?- Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo, colando o seu corpo ao dela, que o olhou com nojo.

Talvez, por que você é um completo idiota, onde não percebe que se continuar insistindo vai tomar tantos foras que seu ego vai pra put...-Exclamou, totalmente irritada.

Wow...Vejo que sua língua é afiada, hein?- Ele a interrompeu, antes que ela completasse o palavrão.- Mas por que você não me deixa te apresentar ao paraíso?- Ele perguntou, voltando ao velho tom galanteador.

Por que eu já fui apresentada ao paraíso e tenho certeza, que você não é ele.- Terminou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

E que tal ser apresentada á um Deus?- Ele insistiu e Gina revirou os olhos.

Já fui, também, apresentada a um Deus e, repito, você não é ele.- Terminou.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza?- Ele perguntou, seu rosto separado por milímetros do da ruiva.-Você nem ao menos sabe o meu nome!- Ele completou.

Então, me diga, qual é o seu digníssimo nome?- perguntou sarcástica.

Willian, Cleyton Willian!- Completou, ainda, galanteador. Gina fez uma cara pensativa, antes de colocar um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

É, você não é Deus...-Murmurou - Deus é mais bonito e se chama Harry Potter!- Completou e o olhou de cima a baixo.-Agora some da minha frente antes que eu me veja no direito de matar o seu...Amiguinho...-Completou dando uma leve olhada ao ninho entre as pernas dele, que fez uma cara derrotada e foi embora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso.

Okay! Estava calmo e não iria armar um barraco no Salão Principal em pleno café da manhã.

-Vamos, Potter, inspira, expira...- Falou para si mesmo, antes de entrar no Salão. Varreu a mesa da Corvinal com os olhos e quando viu quem procurava, andou apressado até lá. - Chang...- Chamou, fazendo a oriental parar de fofocar com as amigas e encará-lo.

-Meu amor...- Ela falou sorrindo. Harry sentiu uma vontade louca de esganar aquela japonesa, o invadir, onde ele teve que colocar as mãos nos bolsos e cerrar os punhos.

-Me diga uma coisa, i flor /i ...– Ele começou, enquanto desistia de tentar se acalmar e batia a mão em cima da mesa da Corvinal, onde fez alguns pratos se chocarem e alguns alunos próximos olhar para eles. - Qual parte do i "some da minha vida" /i , você não teve a pequena capacidade de entender? - ele perguntou entre dentes.

-Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida. Harry puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, enquanto um sorriso desdenhoso escapava para o canto dos seus lábios.

-Do que eu estou falando? - Ele perguntou num sussurro. - Do que eu estou falando? - repetiu, sua voz aumentando gradativamente. - EU ESTOU FALANDO DA SUA ESTUPIDA IDÉIA DE ESPALHAR PRA TODA HOGWARTS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! –Ele gritou e todos os alunos ficaram em silêncio para ver o que estava acontecendo entre os alunos mais populares do colégio.

-Ora, eu só estou mostrando a todos quanto nos amamos. - Ela respondeu displicente, enquanto tomava um pequeno gole de suco.

-Primeiro...- Ele respondeu, sua voz voltando ao tom normal, porem um quê de irritação era audível - Eu não creio que um ser tão repugnante quanto você seja capaz de procriar. – Cho arregalou os olhos, diante tamanha indiferença - E segundo; eu já deixei claro uma vez, Chang, vou deixar novamente...- Cerrou os olhos, fazendo estes virarem duas fendas verdes. - Eu nunca te amei, não te amo e nunca vou te amar. – Ajeitou o corpo e colocou um sorriso superior nos lábios firmes - Eu juro, Chang, se você se atrever a sair por aí falando idiotices sobre minha pessoa, farei você se arrepender. - Girou nos calcanhares e saiu do Salão Principal.

Atravessou o Saguão de Entrada e saiu para os jardins. Sentiu a brisa fresca da manhã fria brincar com as mechas negras e acariciar seu rosto.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e se sentou num tronco de árvore, que havia na beira do lago. Pegou uma pedrinha do chão e a atacou na água, produzindo um barulho seco.

Suspirou.

Estava começando a odiar aquela vida de galinha.

Cantarolou e jogou a cabeça pra trás, de modo que esta repousasse sobre o encosto do acento. Olhou para o teto e bufou.

-Dom Pedro Primeiro, rapaz inteligente, fumou um baseado e nos deixou independente...- Cantarolou e bufou. Desde que Melissa lhe mostrara essa música, ela não sai de sua cabeça. - Sou vampiro Doidão...- Continuou.

-E aí, criança? – Melissa exclamou, entrado na cabine e se sentando de frente á amiga. - Que cê ta fazendo? - perguntou, pondo uma mecha da franja loira atrás da orelha, no mesmo instante em que o trem começava a andar.

- Eu tava aqui cantando com os meus botões...- Resmungou. Melissa colocou um sorriso animado nos lábios vermelhos.

-Que música? – a loira perguntou empolgada. Gina riu.

-Vampiro Doidão. - Respondeu. Melissa se ergueu animada e, pegando as mãos da ruiva, a fez se levantar também.

-Em que parte você parou? - A loira perguntou e Gina balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

-Na parte em que fala que Dom Pedro nos deixou independentes ao fumar...- Respondeu prendendo os cachos vermelhos num rabo de cavalo.

-Diego Maradona, que joga na Argentina, não sabe se é crack ou ainda é cocaína. - Ela cantarolou e se abraçou á Gina, começando a rodar, onde fez com que a amiga a imitasse, mesmo contra vontade.

-Eu sou vampiro Doidão...- Gina cantarolou em resposta.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? - Brian perguntou, entrando na cabine.

-Eu estou me conformando por minha amiga ser louca...- Gina respondeu, enquanto se soltava da loira e balançava levemente a cabeça de um lado ao outro, tentando afastar a tontura que a cometeu por ter ficado rodando.

-Eu estou animada por que finalmente eu vou conhecer a vida noturna da Inglaterra! - A outra respondeu com um olhar sonhador.

-Como se um ser como você não soubesse. – Brian resmungou, entrando definitivamente na cabine e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Melissa mostrou a língua para o amigo, enquanto Gina ria. Os três se sentaram. Gina olhava pela janela, Melissa se sentara á sua frente, enquanto Brian sentara-se perto da porta.

Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair do lado de fora e Gina suspirou. Estava voltando. Voltando para o seu verdadeiro lar, onde conhecera o homem da sua vida - embora negasse até a morte que ainda o amava -, onde conhecera verdadeiramente do que seu irmão era capaz de fazer, para salvar a todos e era para esse lar, onde aprendera que não se pode ser fraca e fisicamente desprovida, era para esse lugar que estava voltando; Hogwarts conheceria a verdadeira explosão Weasley assim que ela chegasse lá.

Estava agora no expresso que a levaria até a estação de desembarque, onde o pai de Melissa estaria os esperando, para que a loira pudesse arrumar suas coisas e para que os três pudessem terminar de acertar os últimos detalhes, e depois eles iriam para a Inglaterra, ir á festas e se divertir.

Adoraria ver a cara de surpresa de Potter e Chang ao verem sua mudança. Só de imaginar essa cena uma vontade de gargalhar abatia o seu ser, onde ela se segurava para guardar essas risadas para que elas fossem dadas cara á cara.

Remexeu-se incomodada no seu lugar. Por mais que não admitisse para os amigos - e muito dificilmente para si mesma - a idéia de ver Cho Chang beijando Harry Potter lhe causava uma dor profunda, onde ela se via chorando feito um bebê que acabou de se machucar. A idéia de ambos, provavelmente, ainda namorarem lhe causava um aperto no coração e uma vontade arrebatadora de chorar a corroia, onde ela não poderia fazer nada á não ser seguir suas emoções e permitir que as lágrimas escorressem por sua face. (NÃO SE ATREVA A CHORAR)

Era nessas horas que agradecia á todos os santos por ter conhecido Melissa e Brian, onde eles a confortavam e lhe davam todo o apoio necessário, sem contar com as piadas idiotas de Brian e os conselhos sábios de Melissa.

Olhou para os amigos. Melissa cochilava e Brian brincava distraído com algumas cartinhas de Sapo de Chocolate. Sorriu. Esses eram seus amigos: Lindos e relaxados.

Mordeu a própria língua para conter a alta risada.

Lindos e relaxados não era lá uma combinação que desse muito certo, mas parecia que neles caia como uma pluma, onde fazia com que as atenções se voltassem completamente para eles.

Queria ter essa facilidade em chamar atenção, não que passasse despercebida, os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes lhe davam grande vantagem, porém não eram suficientes se não usasse algo que realçasse sua beleza.

Suspirou. Estava do jeito que queria. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era colocar uma roupa justa e rebolar um pouco que todos estariam aos seus pés. Ou i quase /i todos.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos e bufou quando seus dedos ficaram presos em um complicado nó.

-Alguém aí tem um pente? - perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado. Melissa acordou sobressaltada e, enquanto coçava os olhos, resmungava coisas ilegíveis. Brian simplesmente levantou os olhos e negou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu devo ter...- Melissa respondeu em meio a um bocejo.

A loira se levantou e subiu no banco, para que pudesse alcançar sua bagagem, que estava no compartimento que ficava perto do teto do expresso. Ela revirou alguma coisa, enquanto era observada por Gina. Brian voltara sua atenção para as cartinhas de Sapo de Chocolate.

-Aqui! - Melissa exclamou, feliz por ter encontrado. Desceu do banco e foi se sentar ao lado da amiga. - Se vire... Quero pentear seus cabelos. - Ela falou e Gina fez uma careta. - Não reclame! Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Posso prendê-lo depois? - ela perguntou, enquanto pegava o elástico que estava no pulso da ruiva que resmungou.

-Pode...- Gina lembrou-se de responder - Mas não faça nada que quebre meu cabelo, como da última vez!-Alertou mal humorada. Melissa deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Certo... Então eu vou fazer uma trança...- A loira avisou, enquanto começava a pentear os cachos vermelhos da caçula dos Weasley, onde suspirou aliviada. O que Melissa sabia fazer de melhor em um cabelo era pentear e fazer tranças.

Girou os olhos e bufou. Por mais que Rony e Hermione se amassem parecia que não poderiam parar de brigar.

Era como se um imã de animosidade ficasse entre eles, onde não agüentava muito tempo sem entrar em ação, de modo que eles começassem a brigar.

E o pior de tudo; eles não podiam brigar quando ele estava longe, tinha sempre que ser na sua frente e, como sempre, seu nome entrava na dança e sobrava pra ele, que sempre ignorava os amigos, quando estes pediam sua opinião em alguma discussão. E, mal estes pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, os amigos se ergueram do sofá onde estavam, os rostos contorcidos em fúria.

-Harry! - Ambos exclamaram, olhando para ele que fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu, onde não convencia nem um animal.

-Quê? - exclamou, como se não houvesse ouvido nada da briga deles.

-Dá pra você fazer o cabeça dura do seu amigo aqui calar a boca? - Hermione exclamou irritada.

-Eu? Cabeça dura?- Rony perguntou esganiçado, enquanto as orelhas ficavam mais vermelhas do que já estavam. Se é que isso era possível. Bufou e afundou na poltrona. Ia começar tudo de novo.

-Dá pra vocês dois calarem a boca? - sussurrou, todo o mau humor que suas discussões diárias com Cho provocavam, estava concentrado dentro de si e parecia que a única válvula de escape para onde poderia recorrer eram as brigas dos amigos, onde poderia culpar a troca de ofensas entre eles. - Eu preciso de paz e vocês dois me colocando no meio dessa maldita briga não me ajuda em absolutamente nada. - Rony e Hermione bufaram e cada um se sentou em uma poltrona, onde era uma longe da outra, enquanto os três ficavam em silêncio.

O clima era tenso, onde fazia com que Harry sentisse seu mau humor e raiva aumentando a cada instante.

-Seria pedir muito pra vocês começarem a agir de acordo com a idade que possuem? - perguntou em um sussurro cansado, enquanto afundava mais um pouco na poltrona.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Rony e Hermione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e, ao notarem isso, viraram a cara, de forma que não pudessem se encarar.

-O que eu quero dizer é que vocês mais parecem criancinhas com essas brigas estúpidas, onde não conseguem deixar somente entre vocês! Parece que vêem necessidade em me colocar no meio de todos os problemas. - Se ergueu, sentindo a raiva e frustração de toda aquela situação sendo aliviada conforme falava - Se for para me arranjarem mais problemas nem me procurem, já bastam os meus. Não preciso de problemas conjugais para cima de mim, sendo que eu não faço parte da relação.

-Mas precisamos de opiniões de terceiros para poder nos resolver. - Hermione falou, se levantando, Rony a imitou. -Sério? E em que parte do "Dá para você fazer o cabeça dura do seu amigo aqui calar a boca" está o pedido de opinião? - Harry perguntou, os olhos cerrados para a amiga. Rony abafou as risadas.

-Se eu fosse você, Ronald, não ficava tentando esconder as risadas. - Hermione falou mal humorada - Harry tem razão. Eu não pedi a opinião dele, mas pelo menos eu tenho maturidade e cabeça para reconhecer meus erros.– e assim terminou: - Boa Noite, Harry! - desejou, depositando um beijo na bochecha do moreno e correndo para o dormitório feminino.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso? - Rony perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos. Harry riu, enquanto se encaminhava para o dormitório masculino, com o amigo nos calcanhares.

-Exatamente o que você entendeu...- Respondeu, entrando no quarto e começando a afrouxar a gravata do uniforme.

-Fala sério, o que eu preciso fazer pra Mione parar de implicar comigo? - O ruivo perguntou, enquanto se sentava na própria cama e tirava os sapatos.

-Talvez você só precise parar de implicar com ela...- Harry respondeu com ares reflexivos no rosto de linhas firmes.

-Implicar?- Rony repetiu, levemente esganiçado, embora eles conversassem em sussurros - Eu? Eu Não implico com ela! É ela que fica implicando comigo pra que eu estude mais... Você sabe como ela é! - o ruivo revidou mal humorado. Harry riu.

-Vai pensando assim que você não vai muito longe não! - O moreno observou, indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando pra trás um ruivo indignado.

Suspirou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. As brigas de Rony e Hermione podiam ser estressantes, mas era só conversar com um deles que elas se tornavam hilárias.

Desabotoou distraidamente a blusa branca do uniforme, enquanto sentia uma ansiedade invadi-lo, onde o fez estranhar. Por que estava ansioso?

Permitiu que a blusa escorregasse pelos ombros largos e assim, fosse parar no chão, ao lado de seus pés. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. Não era a primeira vez que sentia algo que não deveria sentir, que não possuía motivos para sentir.

Felicidade quando devia estar irritado com o mundo; chateado quando devia estar feliz por ter tirado notas boas; Tristeza quando deveria estar, no mínimo, com o ânimo normal.

Eram tantos sentimentos confusos, que às vezes ele se perguntava se não possuía alguma ligação com alguma pessoa, mas logo afastava esses pensamentos e ria da própria hipótese. Ligação com alguém. Riu. Que idéia mais estúpida.

Terminou de se despir e abriu o chuveiro na água quente, entrando de cabeça no jato, logo em seguida. Sentia a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, fazendo os músculos relaxarem sob o toque dela.

i Finalmente estou voltando pra casa! /i 

Essa frase ecoou em sua mente, onde o fez olhar para os lados. Não poderia estar começando a compartilhar pensamentos com outras pessoas, ou podia?

-Eu estou ficando louco...- murmurou para o nada, enquanto colocava o chuveiro na água fria.

i Vou mostrar a todos o que eles fizeram ao me humilhar. /i 

Outra frase. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados. Céus. Precisava ir dormir logo.

i Opa...O que é aquilo? Ah, ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava. Melissa bancando a namorada do Brian outra vez. /i 

Como? Melissa? Brian? Quem eram esses? E de quem eram esses pensamentos?

i Ah não...Vai sobrar pra mim...Onde eu me escondo? Porcaria! Por que eu tenho que estar á céu aberto? /i 

Okay, isso já estava virando um jogo de loucura, onde ele ficaria mais louco do que já era.

i Pelas barbas de Merlin, esses dois estão piores que Rony e Hermione... Por pensar neles, como será que eles estão? Espero que não briguem mais, não estou a fim de ser a pata que fica entre eles... Se bem que o... /i CHEGA!, Sua mente gritou, onde o impediu de ouvir o resto do pensamento.

Desligando o chuveiro, saiu do boxe e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Sentou-se no banco que havia ali. Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça nas mãos.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Sentir coisas que não deveria era até aceitável, mas pensamentos? Aí já era demais.

-Merda...- sussurrou, quando sua cabeça começou a doer, como se alguém estivesse ali, a cortando ao meio. Definitivamente, precisava ter uma conversa com Dumbledore.

Passou as mãos pelos cachos vermelhos, enquanto ela, Melissa e Brian começavam a caminhar pela avenida principal de Los Angeles para irem para a casa da loira, onde esta arrumaria as coisas.

Sorriu. Mesmo que estivesse longe da Inglaterra, estava voltando para casa. Lentamente, é verdade, mas devagar se vai longe, já dizem os trouxas.

Viu quando uma garota trouxa deu em cima de Brian, onde este começava a brincar com a menina, onde fez Melissa inflar de fúria e fingir ser a namorada do moreno.

Riu. Era sempre assim. Iam para o centro, alguém dava uma cantada em Brian e Melissa já ia ao socorro do amigo, fingindo ser a namorada ciumenta e possessiva que ele não possuía.

Mas parecia que hoje era diferente. Parecia haver um quê de desejo na voz de Melissa quando ela disse que era a namorada de Brian. Era como se ela realmente quisesse. Ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. Ia sobrar pra ela.

-GINA! - Melissa e Brian exclamaram juntos, onde fez a ruiva ter um sobressalto e olhar para eles, perdida.

-Quê? - perguntou confusa, olhando para os lados, como que procurando o motivo de tanto alarde.

Merlin, esses dois estavam pior que Rony e Hermione. Por falar no irmão e na amiga, como será que eles estavam? Será que ainda brigavam como cão e gato.

Espero que não! Não estou a fim de bancar a pata que fica entre eles... Se bem que o Potter é o pato perfeito pra ficar ali, tentando acalmar os ânimos., Pensou divertida, para logo soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

i Isso já insanidade! Devia ter alguma coisa dentro daquela cerveja que me deram. /i 

-Quê? – murmurou novamente, olhando para os lados. Esse último pensamento não era seu. Mesmo por que já fazia mais de três semanas que não bebia cerveja.

i Isso deve ser macumba, azarassão, maldição ou qualquer coisa do tipo. /i 

Realmente, para estar aparecendo pensamentos que não eram seus em sua cabeça, devia ser alguma coisa. Macumba, maldição, vodu, ou qualquer coisa assim.

i Eu preciso ter uma conversa com Dumbledore, senão eu vou ficar mais louco do que já sou. /i 

Okay, isso era insanidade demais para uma Weasley só. De duas, uma... Ou seu cérebro resolveu bancar o engraçadinho, ou alguém estava com a mente aberta demais, á ponto de fazê-la ouvir seus pensamentos. Mas, Merlin, o cara queria falar com Dumbledore, sendo assim supõe-se que ele esteja na Inglaterra...

-Do outro lado do oceano...- Murmurou para si mesma.

-Gi? - A voz de Melissa chegou aos seus ouvidos, onde a fez balançar a cabeça de um lado pro outro para espantar os seus pensamentos.

-Sim? - perguntou, enquanto olhava discretamente para os lados.

-Ta tudo bem? - Brian perguntou. Parecia que eles decidiram deixar a briga deles para outra hora, onde agora se preocupavam com sua sanidade.

-Além da minha leve suspeita de que o que resta da minha sanidade está indo embora, eu to ótima, por quê? - perguntou, desistindo de procurar a origem daqueles pensamentos e encarando os amigos.

-Sei lá... Parecia que você estava vendo fantasmas...- Melissa falou, dando de ombros. Os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam devido á brisa que batia. Gina sorriu para amiga.

-Talvez eu estivesse. - respondeu, enquanto voltava a caminhar.

-Deixe-me adivinhar...- Brian falou, com um quê de indignação na voz. - Você estava pensando no Potter! - Gina riu.

-Poupe-me, Brian. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar perdendo o meu tempo pensando em um ser tão idiota quanto o Potter. - respondeu mal humorada.

-Certo, certo...- O moreno falou, levantando as mãos, em sinal de rendição - Não ta mais aqui quem falou! - Ele completou e Gina riu.

-Vamos fingir que não sabemos que você ama o ser tão idiota quanto o Potter! -Melissa cutucou, onde fez Gina lhe lançar um olhar mortal que não causou medo na loira.

-Diga isso mais uma vez isso e eu juro que faço você se arrepender. - A ruiva murmurou, os olhos cerrados, transformando-os em duas fendas amêndoas.

-Ah, corta essa! - Brian falou, enquanto abraçava a loira por trás, onde fez Gina erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão. Desde quando os amigos tinham essa intimidade? - Você mesma já nos disse que ainda o ama! - O moreno completou.

-Ah, claro! Disse sim! - Gina bufou, e voltou a caminhar, onde os amigos o seguiram. - Quando eu tinha acabado de terminar o quarto ano!

-Nem faz tanto tempo assim! - Melissa falou, parando do outro lado da ruiva.

-Calem a boca, que vocês estão me deixando com dor de cabeça...- Murmurou, enquanto massageava a têmpora.

-Dói saber que estamos falando a verdade? - Brian voltou a alfinetar.

-Cale a boca, O'Conner! - Gina exclamou totalmente irritada, onde fez os amigos trocarem olhares apreensivos e se calarem.

Ficaram em silêncio o resto do percurso, até que alcançaram um luxuoso edifício, onde Melissa morava.

-Bem vindos á minha modesta moradia! - A loira exclamou alegre, enquanto passavam pela porta, onde era segurada pelo porteiro sorridente.

-Que de modesta não tem nada! - Brian revidou, enquanto a loira chamava o elevador. Gina girou os olhos.

Ás vezes seus amigos lhe enchiam, mas ao menos eles sabiam quando parar e, depois de um tempo, começavam a fazerem piadas, onde conseguiam a fazer voltar a falar com eles.

Suspirou e sorriu. Definitivamente, Brian e Melissa eram os amigos que todos deviam ter.

Caminhava relaxado pelos corredores. As mãos nos bolsos, o nó da gravata afrouxado e os primeiros botões da blusa branca do uniforme estavam abertos, de forma que uma parte do peitoral definido ficasse á mostra. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal - se é que isso é possível.

Esse não era exatamente o tipo de visual que mais adorava usar no inverno, mas o que podia fazer? Era como um fogo houvesse sido acesso no seu estômago e todo o calor que a chama possuía, se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo, onde fazia ele se sentir uma lingüiça frita dentro da capa do uniforme.

Talvez estivesse começando a "dividir" sensações com a dona dos pensamentos e sentimentos que o invadiam sem ter motivos.

Okay, isso já era insanidade de mais. Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, num gesto automático. Sentiu uma mão macia tocar seu ombro, onde o fez parar e olhar por cima do próprio ombro. Fechou a cara.

-O que é? - perguntou ríspido. Cho lhe sorriu, onde o fez uma onda de atração o invadir.

-Só que eu acho que você devia colocar um agasalho se não quiser pegar um resfriado. - A oriental respondeu, enquanto tirava sua mão de cima do ombro dele. Bufou. Desde quando ela se preocupava com sua saúde?

-Não se preocupe que da minha saúde cuido eu. - murmurou, voltando a caminhar, onde ela o seguiu. Caminhavam lado a lado, onde o silêncio predominava.

-Por que você me trata tão friamente? - Ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, onde Harry agradecia a todos os santos por a oriental ter ficado quieta por, pelo menos, cinco minutos.

-Talvez por que você mereça. - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, onde arrancou um suspiro desanimado da parte dela.

-Você ainda acha que eu te trai? - ela perguntou, parando de caminhar, onde o fez parar também.

-Entenda uma coisa, Cho...- Ele falou, se virando para encará-la - Em momento algum eu não tive certeza que você me traiu! A partir do momento em que eu terminei com você, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que você me traiu.

-Como se você fosse o santo da relação. - Ela revidou, as íris negras começavam a brilhar em fúria.

-Em nenhum momento eu disse que eu não te trai. Eu sempre soube que você me traia, mas não podia imaginar que era com um dos meus piores inimigos. – retrucou.

-Como se você não me traísse com minhas inimigas! - Cho cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e se encostou á parede. Harry sorriu.

-Esquece... Você nunca entenderia. - Murmurou simplesmente e voltou a caminhar.

-Podemos tentar de novo? - Ela perguntou, antes que ele virasse o corredor. Harry parou de caminhar e se virou para encará-la. Por que não? Ela parecia realmente arrependida.

-Pode ser. - respondeu, sorrindo de fraquinho e continuou o seu caminho.

-Eu ainda vou ficar com a fama que você jogou no lixo, Potter...- Cho murmurou, antes de sorrir vitoriosa e ir para o próprio Salão Comunal.

Ria de forma pura, onde arrancava inveja de muitas pessoas que estavam ao redor. Brian e Melissa estavam ali também e eles eram a razão de tanta risada.

Já estavam muito bem acomodados no prédio de Melissa e agora estavam na piscina coberta do luxuoso edifício, onde havia a piscina de água quente.

Gina riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos encharcados. Por mais que quisesse negar a si mesma que estava com aquela sensação de desanimo, não conseguia. Era como se tivesse feito algo sem pensar e agora notara, onde era impossível voltar atrás.

Sentiu uma mão gelada a segurar pelo tornozelo e a puxar para baixo. Prendeu o ar com presa e quando sentiu que não era mais segurada, abriu os olhos e se deparou com as íris azuis e com o sorriso prepotente de Brian.

Apontou para a superfície, em uma maneira de dizer para que subissem e nadou, sendo acompanhada por pelo amigo. Assim que sua cabeça saiu da água, seus pulmões voltaram a funcionar.

-O que você pensa que fez? - Perguntou num sussurro perigoso, onde fez o sorriso do moreno aumentar.

-Te puxei pra debaixo da água? - ele respondeu com uma pergunta, sarcástico. Gina bufou e Brian deu algumas braçadas para trás, de forma que ficasse a uma distancia segura da ruiva.

-Faça isso de novo e você será um i biba /i morto! - Ela avisou, indo para perto de Melissa, que conversava com algumas amigas do prédio.

Suspirou e olhou para os lados. Nada que julgava útil.

-Licença...- Pediu, enquanto puxava Melissa da rodinha de meninas. A loira a olhou confusa - Isso aqui tá um saco sabia? - comentou, enquanto a arrastava até a borda.

-Pra quem não está acostumada, realmente. - Melissa exclamou, mostrando a língua. Gina sorriu.

- Acho que eu vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, afinal a farra começa hoje. -cogitou e Melissa sorriu.

-Okay...- a loira concordou - Quando você sair do banho me avise que eu vou logo atrás. - Gina sorriu e saiu da piscina.

Caminhou até a cadeira de plástico branco onde estavam as toalhas. Pegou uma particularmente felpuda e a passou nos cachos ruivos, para que esses parassem de pingar.

Pegou outra toalha e a enrolou em volta da cintura, escondendo as pernas bem torneadas e levemente bronzeadas. Deu uma última olhada nos amigos que brincavam de afogar um ao outro. Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo naquele dia.

Suspirando, colocou os chinelos e foi até o elevador que havia ali próximo, estrategicamente posicionado ali para quem fosse da piscina para os apartamentos.

Chamou a maquina e encostou-se na parede ao lado, enquanto olhava o movimento do local. A maioria das pessoas que passavam por ali eram idosas. Suspirou. Esse era um dos únicos problemas do lugar. Lotado de velho. Um apito chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e viu que o elevador chegara, entrou e apertou o número dezessete, onde fez a porta de alumínio se fechar e o elevador começar a subir.

Encostou-se á parede fria, onde fez um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha, e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto encarava a parede oposta sem, no entanto, vê-la.

Ainda não entendia por que dividia, de certa forma, sentimentos, sensações e pensamentos com uma pessoa, onde não a conhecia e não fazia idéia de quem fosse. Só esperava que fosse alguém bem insano, assim ninguém acreditaria se ele falasse o que estava acontecendo.

Bufou. Era por isso que não falava para ninguém o que estava acontecendo consigo. Já era considerada louca o suficiente sem ter uma confirmação disso.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e se desencostou da parede de metal quando a porta de igual material se abriu. Caminhou despreocupada até a porta da casa de Melissa e a abriu, entrando na casa logo em seguida.

Sabia que o Sr. Watson, pai de Melissa, não estava em casa e Joe ficara na escola, de modo que ela se encontrasse sozinha na casa da amiga, onde ela considerava o seu próprio lar, de modo que não se sentisse mal em andar no local vazio.

Caminhou até o quarto da amiga, que era onde iria dormir e foi até sua mala- que estava jogada á um canto- e pegou uma muda de roupa limpa.

Bocejou e foi até o banheiro. Trancou a porta branca atrás de si e colocou a roupa em cima da porta do armário. Tirou o chinelo - deixando-o á um canto - e caminhou até a banheira que havia no centro do aposento, onde era como se fizesse parte do chão.

Agachou-se e abriu algumas torneiras, onde as deixou abertas para que elas enchessem a banheira. Ergueu-se e desenrolou a toalha da cintura, permitindo que ela escorregasse por suas pernas e parassem ao lado de seus pés.

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, sentindo a água quente envolvê-la até a cintura. Fechou todas as torneiras que abrira mais cedo e se sentou, de modo que a água a cobrisse até o pescoço. Encostou a cabeça na borda e ficou encarando o teto.

Mesmo que não gostasse da idéia, admitia que ainda amava Harry Potter com toda a sua força, com todo o seu ser. Queria poder tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e sussurrar ao pé dos ouvidos dele que o amava.

Queria ser correspondida e ouvir a mesma frase sendo proferida por aqueles lábios firmes e pela voz rouca totalmente sensual, onde sempre a fizeram sentir os pelos do corpo se arrepiando e seu coração começar a bater descompassado. Adorava sentir aquele aroma cítrico que invadiam suas narinas sempre que ele entrava no mesmo aposento em que ela estava.

Bufou e bateu a palma da mão na superfície espumosa da água, onde fez essa espirrar para os lados.

Odiava o fato de não conseguir odiar aquele moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes. Queria ter a certeza de que, quando chegasse em Hogwarts, seria recebida por ele, onde ele pediria desculpas por não tê-la defendido quando ela mais precisava.

Prendeu o ar e afundou, de modo que sua cabeça ficasse debaixo da água. Era tudo uma doce ilusão, um sonho, onde acordaria e veria que nada daquilo era verdade.

Sabia, perfeitamente bem, que por mais que quisesse que aquele homem a visse como mulher e não como a irmã do melhor amigo, não iria ceder aos galanteios dele, onde entraria em um jogo, no qual ficaria totalmente envolvida, do qual sairia mais ferida do que entrara. Admitia que nesse sentindo dava razão á Chang. Ela não tinha o homem que queria. Claro, possuía suas relações, mas não com quem queria.Não com a pessoa que amava incondicionalmente, onde o amor que sentia era tão profundo á ponto de lhe doer à alma ao vê-lo beijando outras garotas.

Pegando impulso tirou a cabeça da água e voltou a respirar.

Tinha que esquecer Harry Potter. Não sabia como iria fazer isso, mas o esqueceria. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, onde fez com que várias gotas de águas voassem para todos os lados. Terminou de enxugar o corpo e colocou a calça do pijama.

Por mais que tentasse negar, namorar Cho Chang era o pior erro que alguém poderia comentar. Tinha que ser ou muito burro ou muito desligado.

Bufou. Ele era os dois; burro e desligado. Por que, afinal, decidira dar mais uma chance á oriental? Por que fora burro o suficiente de não pensar na situação antes de responder. Desligado ao não perceber onde se metera – novamente - em menos de um ano.

Sentou-se no banco do banheiro e apoiou os braços no encostou deste, enquanto olhava para o teto. As pernas estavam, tentadoramente, abertas.

-Se afogou no chuveiro, Rony? - Perguntou em alto e bom tom, enquanto contava as rachaduras do teto. O barulho de água deixando de cair sobre um corpo e indo parar no chão pôde ser ouvido.

-Tava quase. - Ele respondeu num tom brincalhão e Harry girou os olhos.

-Eu sei que você quer ficar cheiroso pra Mione, ruivo, mas por Merlin, tenho certeza que ela não quer um namorado cheiroso e enrugado por ficar tempo demais em baixo da água. - respondeu sarcástico, onde arrancou um suspiro mal humorado do amigo.

-Você já teve piadas mais engraçadas, Harry. - Rony comentou, enquanto saia do boxe com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Os cabelos ruivos grudavam no rosto de linhas firmes e o peito malhado por dois anos como goleiro estava molhado. Harry bufou diante o comentário do amigo. - Por que está com um humor tão péssimo? - O outro perguntou, caminhando até uma pia e escovando os dentes.

-Duas palavras: Chang e reconciliação. - O moreno respondeu num resmungo. Rony pareceu se engasgar com a pasta.

Quando se recuperou do ataque de tosse, Rony tirou a pasta da boca e lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo.

-Você é mesmo um tapado. - murmurou desgostoso. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. Desde quando Rony o criticava por ficar com alguém? - Você sabe que tanto eu quanto a Mione aceitamos que você seja um galinha, mas não gostamos que fique com a Chang. - ele resmungou, enquanto se vestia. Harry bufou. Hermione era uma coisa, mas Rony? Essa era nova pra ele.

-Desde quando você se importa com quem eu fico ou deixo de ficar? - perguntou começando a se irritar com o amigo.

-Desde o momento em que essa pessoa só te usa pra ser famosa. - O outro respondeu, enquanto terminava de abotoar os botões da blusa do pijama. Harry girou os olhos.

-Por Merlin... Até você. - o moreno resmungou e foi a vez de Rony girar os olhos.

-Só ouça o que eu vou te dizer Harry...- Rony murmurou perigosamente, se aproximando do amigo e apontando um dedo na cara dele - Chang só está com você pra poder ficar com a fama que você jogou pro alto ao derrotar Voldemort ano passado. Ela não está se importando se você é bonito, beija bem ou o quer que seja que uma garota normal avalia. Ela só está preocupada em sair em revistas e jornais. Faturar montes e mais montes de dinheiro. Ela não quer saber dos seus sentimentos por ela.- Falou de um fôlego só, onde fez Harry se surpreender. -Mas faça o que quiser. Só não venha dizer depois que eu e Hermione não lhe avisamos. - O ruivo completou e saiu do banheiro.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. Sabia perfeitamente bem que Cho só o estava usando para ser famosa, mas quem disse que ele se importava? Logo acabaria com a pequena festa da oriental. Não sabia como, ainda, mas iria terminar tudo.

Bufou. Era mesmo burro por acreditar que iria conseguir.

-Acorda, Bela Adormecida! - Melissa gritou no ouvido de Gina, onde fez a ruiva sentar-se na cama numa velocidade incrível.

-Quem morreu? - Ela perguntou, olhando para os lados.

-Por enquanto ninguém! - Brian respondeu e Gina levantou as íris amêndoas, onde o viu parado na porta, encostado á batente e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Usava uma calça jeans preta um tanto quanto justa, onde moldava as pernas másculas, e uma camiseta vinho, onde os músculos do peitoral eram visíveis.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Melissa. A loira usava uma blusinha azul escura, aonde ia até a boca do estômago, era sem manga e com gola alta. E uma calça jeans pantalona, onde varias correntes caiam sobre os quadris arredondados com perfeição e por fim ela calçava uma bota preta de um salto altíssimo.

-Desculpa a ignorância...- Gina começou, hesitante - Mas por que estão usando isso? - perguntou, se referindo ás roupas.

-Alou!!! - Brian exclamou, batendo palmas nervosas - Farra, lembra? - Ele exclamou e Melissa riu, enquanto Gina ainda tentava entender.

-Relaxa, o raciocínio está lerdo, ainda! - A ruiva exclamou e, quando a ficha finalmente caiu, ficou em pé na cama, enquanto um gritinho desesperado escapava da garganta. -Por que não me acordaram mais cedo? - perguntou, correndo até sua mala e escolhendo uma roupa.

-Você tava ferrada no sono. - Brian respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto caminhava até a cama e sentava-se na ponta desta.

-E depois...- Continuou Melissa, sentando-se ao lado do amigo - Não queríamos concorrentes para usar o banheiro. - E mostrou a língua para a amiga.

Gina bufou e foi correndo até a mini sapateira de Melissa, pegando assim um sapato, onde nem Melissa, nem Brian viram qual era.

A ruiva entrou correndo no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, com uma certa violência.

A loira e o moreno se entreolharam, os lábios abertos em surpresa.

-Desde quando ela é tão rápida? - Melissa balbuciou e Brian encolheu os ombros.

-Taí uma coisa que temos que perguntar. - Ele sussurrou e Melissa concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Os próximos minutos se seguiram em silêncio, onde Brian e Melissa jogavam forca em um pedaço de pergaminho velho.

Brian pousou a pena e estralou os dedos.

-A Gi ta lerda hoje, não? - Ele perguntou, enquanto deitava na cama e ficava encarando o teto. Normalmente Gina era a que ficava pronta mais rápida.

-Deixa de ser chato. - Melissa resmungou - Ela entrou nesse banheiro há cinco minutos. - completou, enquanto ajeitava o fecho da bota.

-Tempo mais que suficiente. - O moreno resmungou, tirando as dobras invisíveis da sua blusa.

-Pra homens, com certeza. - Melissa resmungou. Brian sorriu maroto.

-E quem disse que i eu sou homem /i ? - ele perguntou, enquanto Melissa também deitava.

-Hum...- Melissa fez uma cara pensativa - Não sei... Você tem corpo, voz e jeito de homem...- Ela sussurrou e o sorriso do moreno foi substituído por um malicioso.

-Quer dizer que você me vê como um homem? - ele perguntou com a voz totalmente maliciosa, onde fez um arrepio subir pela espinha da loira.

-Você pode ser meu amigo, mas não está morto. - ela respondeu com uma expressão de pouco caso. Brian riu e girou o corpo, de modo que o seu, másculo, ficasse por cima do dela, macio e perfeito. Melissa ofegou sob a proximidade deles. - O que você está fazendo? - ela sibilou e viu os olhos azuis do amigo brilharem em pura malicia.

-Você acabou de dizer que...- Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu ao bufar.

-Eu sei muito bem o que eu acabei de dizer. - Ela murmurou mal humorada e ele sorriu.

-Ótimo...- ele exclamou baixinho - Escuta... Você acha que melhores amigos podem ficar juntos por uma noite?- ele perguntou e Melissa arregalou os olhos.

-Bom... Se ambos tiverem cabeças boas...- Ela murmurou ainda surpresa com a pergunta dele. - Se depois dessa noite eles conseguirem deixar a amizade como era antes, acho que eles podem ficar juntos. - Ela completou baixinho. O sorriso de Brian deixou de ser malicioso e virou um sincero, onde era possível saber exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

-Você...- Ele começou, meio sem jeito - Você...Quer...Quer tentar? - Ele perguntou e Melissa ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender a pergunta - Você...- Corou - Ficaria comigo essa noite? - ele explicou e Melissa ficou sem saber o que falar.

-Promete que nossa amizade não vai ficar abalada? - ela perguntou em um sussurro, após um tempo em silêncio, onde ficaram somente se encarando. Brian sorriu de fraquinho para a amiga, onde sentiu uma pontinha de esperança nascer no fundo do seu ser.

-Prometo. - ele murmurou, se perdendo cada vez mais naqueles olhos azuis, onde não poderia parar de olhar sem possuir uma motivação maior.

-Olha lá, hein...- Ela devolveu, marota - Se ficar abalada, eu juro que te faço virar totalmente mulher. - ela avisou e Brian fez uma careta de dor ao entender o que a amiga quisera dizer.

-Eu posso considerar isso como um sim? - ele perguntou, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava mais do dela, que sorriu ao ouvir sua pergunta.

-Pode! - Ela murmurou, totalmente embriagada por aquele perfume cítrico que a fazia sentir uma onda a levar para o recanto mais excitante do mar, onde ela não tinha medo de se perder.

Sentiu os lábios quentes de Brian cobrirem os seus e fechou os olhos. Uma onda de felicidade a invadiu ao sentir o toque infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo quente, dele.

O que era isso que sentia pelo melhor amigo? Tinha certeza que era algo muito maior que o sentimento de fraternidade, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o que era que sentia por esse moreno que aprofundava o beijo.

Sentia a língua dele brincar com a sua, enquanto ela explorava cada recanto obscuro de sua boca, onde fazia com que um gemido de prazer quisesse sair de sua garganta, onde ela reprimia.

Não entendia por que sentia como se toda a felicidade do mundo decidira morar nela.

Claro, estava feliz por estar ficando com uma pessoa que adorava, que considerava e respeitava, mas não entendia por que sentia borboletas no estômago, por que ouvia sinos ou até por que sentia suas pernas tremerem.

Deslizou sua mão pelas costas másculas de Brian e as enterrou nos cabelos castanho.

Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Queria que durasse para sempre. Sentia-se no céu. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem. Necessitava que aquele momento continuasse por mais tempo, onde ela pudesse gravar cada sensação detalhadamente na memória.

Não queria se separar do corpo daquele homem, mas o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta e um gritinho de felicidade sendo dado, fez com que Brian se assustasse e se separasse, num gesto assustadoramente rápido, dela.

Olharam para o lado e viram Gina. Seus queixos caíram.

A ruiva usava uma saia de couro, preta, que ia até a metade de sua coxa bem torneada. A peça era acompanhada por uma blusa negra, que lhe cobria somente o busto, levando em conta que o resto do tecido era transparente, onde deixava sua barriga reta á mostra. Usava uma sandália também preta, que possuía tiras, que iam até debaixo do seu joelho. Nos lábios, um batom vermelho e as íris amêndoas estavam realçadas por uma generosa camada de lápis preto. No pescoço havia um colar, onde parecia com uma gargantilha de couro, onde dava três voltas em seu pescoço, lhe dando um ar selvagem. As mechas ruivas estavam presas no alto na cabeça, em um rabo de cavalo bem feito.

-Gina? - Melissa murmurou, atônita. Sabia que a amiga ficava facilmente linda, mas, por Merlin, a ruiva estava perfeita.

-Merlin, cê ta linda! - Brian exclamou e Melissa riu.

-Que um babador, biba? - perguntou marota e Brian sorriu para a loira. Gina revirou os olhos.

-Vocês têm alguma coisa para me contar? - perguntou e tanto Melissa quanto Brian coraram.

-Estamos ficando. - Eles responderam em uníssoro.

Gina soltou mais um gritinho alegre e deu alguns pulinhos.

-Finalmente! - Ela exclamou, batendo palmas, enquanto caminhava, sensualmente, até os amigo e depositava um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles. Os dois sorriram e se levantaram, ajeitando as roupas sobre os corpos.

Melissa olhou Gina de cima á baixo e fez uma cara pensativa.

-Quê? - A ruiva perguntou, se olhando.

-Ta faltando alguma coisa. - a loira murmurou, até que a luz se fez em seu rosto angelical. - Já sei! - Ela exclamou, enquanto caminhava até o armário, o abria e começava a procurar algo.

Gina olhou para Brian.

-O que ela ta procurando? - ela perguntou, só com o movimento dos lábios. Brian encolheu os ombros, dizendo que não sabia.

-Achei! - A loira gritou triunfante, enquanto caminhava até os dois, com um monte de pano preto nas mãos.

-O que é isso? - Gina perguntou receosa.

-Um sobretudo! - A loira exclamou, esticando o tecido, deixando á mostra a peça, onde Gina pegou e o vestiu. Tanto Melissa quanto Brian bateram palmas, em sinal de aprovação.

A ruiva caminhou até o espelho que havia perto da porta do banheiro e se analisou. Sorriu. Realmente, aquele sobretudo era o que faltava.

Ele lhe dava um ar misterioso e sensual, onde faria com que qualquer alma masculina não resistisse.

-Gente...- Ela falou, se virando para encarar os amigos - Nós vamos arrasar! - Exclamou e os outros colocaram sorrisos marotos nos lábios.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Virou e se aconchegou melhor sob as cobertas.

Estava tentando dormir há algumas horas, mas até agora nada do sono vir. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o semi-breu do dormitório.

A luz da lua entrava pelas grandes janelas, onde formava sombras com formas sinistras. O silêncio era profundo e, vez ou outra, as camas rangiam sob o peso dos seus colegas de ano.

Suspirou e ficou de bruços. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e ficou observando o teto semi iluminado.

Suspirou novamente. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sua frustração por ter voltado a ficar com Cho o estava o impedindo de ter uma noite bem dormida há dias.

Não podia dizer que não tentara reverter àquela situação. Muito pelo contrário. Conversara com a oriental, mas tudo o que a morena fez foi abrir o berreiro e dizer que ele só ficava com ela por julgá-la bonita.

Bufou.

Admitia que estava com ela por não conseguir conter a atração que sentia em seu interior. Ela não passava de um brinquedo, onde ele não conseguia jogar fora. Mas, se ela podia usá-lo para ser famosa, por que ele não podia usá-la para se saciar sexualmente?

Revirou os olhos.

Cho já devia saber que ele não a amava. Cansara de deixar claro que só estava com ela por diversão, mas parecia que a obsessão dela por fama estava começando a falar mais alto que a razão.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e sentou-se na cama. Jogou as pernas para fora do móvel e olhou para a cama ao lado da sua. Rony dormia profundamente. A boca aberta e a cabeça pendurada para fora da cama. Só faltava o ruivo começar a roncar.

Sorriu. Quem dera ele ter tal facilidade em dormir.

Levantou-se e, pegando uma toalha e uma muda de roupa limpa, foi ao banheiro. Quem sabe se tomasse um banho frio sua insônia passasse.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e, jogando suas coisas em cima do banco, começou a despir-se.

Assim que estava completamente nu, caminhou até o boxe e abriu o registro para o lado onde a água seria gelada, entrando de cabeça no jato.

Sentiu a água escorrer por seu corpo, fazendo os músculos tensos, relaxarem lentamente. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, para tirar o excesso de água.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na parede fria. Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

Por que sentia como se sua sobriedade estivesse lhe abandonando, como se estivesse bebendo? O calor no estômago não passara despercebido.

Sentiu uma vontade de rir a altos brandos o invadir.

Permitiu que um sorriso escapasse para os lábios firmes.

Mesmo que ele estivesse parecendo um retardado ali, parado, embaixo dum jato de água fria, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso idiota nos lábios, não podia negar que o fato de sentir o frio da água e o sorriso no lábio o aliviava consideravelmente.

Ficou mais um tempo no chuveiro, enquanto pensamentos passavam por sua mente.

Sentiu o sono invadi-lo aos poucos, enquanto se decidia; iria continuar brincando com Cho até que encontrasse uma garota que valesse a pena.

Desligou o chuveiro e, se enxugando e se vestindo, voltou para sua cama, adormecendo logo depois que sua cabeça encostou-se ao travesseiro.

A luz colorida passava por toda a danceteria. Os casais dançavam animados a música rítmica e sensual. O forte cheiro de álcool e perfume misturado entrava por suas narinas, onde a embriagavam.

Acabara de entrar no lugar e já se sentia tonta devido ao forte cheiro. As íris amêndoas já haviam se acostumado á claridade ofuscante.

Olhou ao redor. Aquela era a única danceteria que ela, Melissa e Brian não haviam visitado nesses dois anos. Sorriu. Agora tinha certeza do que perderam ao não freqüentá-la.

O local era divido em dois andares, onde no térreo era somente para a pista de dança e bar. O primeiro andar era, consideravelmente, luxuoso. Os sofás vermelhos eram acompanhados por uma mesa branca, onde eram mais baixas. Um outro bar estava acomodado no andar superior.

Sorriu.

Aquele lugar era perfeito. Caminhou sensualmente até a pequena cabine que havia ao lado da porta de entrada e, retirando o sobretudo, entregou-o ao velho senhor que estava dentro do guardador de agasalho e bolsas.

O velho senhor entregou a Brian um pedaço de papelão plastificado, onde estava o número da gaveta onde ele colocara os agasalhos dos três amigos. O moreno guardou o número no bolso da calça.

Caminharam calmamente até o outro andar e acomodaram-se nos luxuosos sofás vermelhos sangues, onde fez Gina se lembrar do Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

A ruiva olhou ao redor, analisando o local, enquanto Brian e Melissa se beijavam. Odiava ser a vela da história.

Revirou os olhos e, com um abano de mão, pediu pra Brian aproximar o ouvido de sua boca. O moreno obedeceu.

-Seria pedir muito pra vocês esperarem até eu descolar alguém pra me fazer companhia?- perguntou berrando para que ele a escutasse. Brian riu e aproximou os lábios firmes do ouvido dela.

-Então, faça o favor de ser rápida, ruiva.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, onde fez Gina revirar os olhos.

A ruiva se ergueu num movimento rápido e caminhou decidida até o bar, onde barmens usando só uma calça, onde permitia a visão do peitoral definido, serviam os fregueses.

Sentou-se em um dos altos bancos de madeira e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça nas mãos. Suspirou. Aquilo era mais divertido com Joe presente.

-E aí, gata!- Um dos homens que serviam as bebidas gritou pra ela, que ergueu a cabeça, se deparando com um homem em seus vinte e três anos, alto, ruivo de olhos azuis. Sorriu. Quem sabe seu irmão Rony não fosse assim quando fosse mais velho?

-Oi!- Berrou de volta, onde arrancou um sorriso de dentes brancos e alinhados dele. Retribuiu.

-O que vai querer?- Ele perguntou, se debruçando sobre o balcão e aproximando o rosto do dela, que sorriu mais um pouco.

-Qual a sua bebida mais forte?- Ela perguntou, aproximando o seu rosto do dele, onde fez os lábios se roçarem.

-A mais forte é a _Demo_, mas tenho certeza que sua garganta delicada não irá agüentar.- ele respondeu e Gina gargalhou gostosamente, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

-Me serve esse tal de Demo.- Ela pediu e ele, separando-se relutante dela, foi até o pequeno armário de bebidas, onde ficava atrás dele.

Ele colocou uma taça na frente de Gina e serviu o Demo, onde possuía uma coloração vinho. Gina sorriu e, segurando a taça delicadamente, levou a peça até os lábios, dando o primeiro gole, enquanto olhava ao redor. Sentiu a bebida descer-lhe pela garganta, a rasgando.

Pousou a taça e colocou um sorriso sensual nos lábios carnudos. Voltou a aproximar o rosto do barman.

- i Isso /i é a bebida mais forte que você tem?- Perguntou, enquanto acariciava o rosto de linhas perfeitas. O homem arregalou os olhos.

-Você não acha forte?- Ele perguntou e ela riu da expressão dele.

-Nem um pouco.- respondeu, antes de capturar os lábios do ruivo em um beijo ardente.

Passou a pontinha da língua sobre os lábios firmes dele, onde cedeu, embora não correspondesse o beijo.

Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele e a apertou contra a sua. Quando notou que ele ia começar a retribuir descolou seus lábios dos dele.

-Comigo é ou vai ou fica. Você ficou, se ferrou.- Gina falou, sorrindo docemente, se levantando e caminhando para a pista de dança. O homem demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo, onde deu tempo á Gina, para descer e se juntar aos amigos, que haviam ido dançar.

Balançando a cabeça, o ruivo cutucou o colega de trabalho que estava ao seu lado.

-Me cobre aí!- Berrou, enquanto, num movimento ágil, pulava o balcão e corria até onde Gina estava.

A ruiva dançava com os amigos, onde executavam uma coreografia sensual, embora parecesse que ninguém reparasse.

A caçula dos Weasley sentiu um par de braços másculos envolverem sua cintura em um abraço por trás. Melissa colocou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto Brian fingia estar com calor, se abanando.

-Eu não fiquei, ruiva.- O barmen sussurrou em seu ouvido, onde fez um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.-Eu simplesmente lesei!- ele completou, onde arrancou uma gargalhada dela, que se virou dentro do abraço, de modo que ficasse frente a frente ao outro ruivo. Sorriu.

-O que dá na mesma.- devolveu no mesmo tom, depois de aproximar seus lábios do ouvido dele. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço másculo. Depositou um pequeno beijo no lóbulo da orelha dele, onde arrancou um leve gemido da parte do ruivo.

-Qual o seu nome, ruiva?- ele perguntou sensualmente, onde fez com que Gina suspirasse sob aquela voz rouca e sexy.

-Eu falo, se você falar o seu...-ela devolveu, com um quê de alegria na voz, onde mostrava claramente que, mesmo tendo tomado só um gole, a bebida começava a deixá-la bêbada.

-O meu?- Ele perguntou e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça - Me chame apenas de Matt.- ele completou, enquanto deslizava as mãos fortes pela coluna dela.

-Então, me chame apenas de Gina.- Ela pediu, enquanto colava seu corpo ao dele e apoiava sua cabeça no ombro largo.

-Tem quantos anos?- ele perguntou, enquanto brincava com uma mexa do cabelo vermelho.

-Isso não importa.- Ela falou, enquanto se soltava dele e, segurando as mãos de Matt, o guiou até o bar. Sentou-se em um dos bancos altos, onde fez Matt a imitar, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-O que vão querer?- Um outro Barmen perguntou, lançando um olhar de repreensão á Matt, por estar acompanhando uma freguesa.

-Uma Vodka, por favor.- Gina pediu, sorrindo.

-E você Matt?- O homem perguntou.

-O mesmo.- O ruivo respondeu.

Logo, tanto Matt quando Gina estavam bêbados. Riam e falavam mais alto do que o necessário, onde atraia a atenção de quem estava próximo.

Gina sentia-se leve, livre e solta, onde não devia explicações a ninguém, onde não precisava aturar os limites e regras de Joe, Melissa ou até mesmo Brian, os quais a proibiam de beber mais que uma taça nas farras.

Matt era diferente. Ele permitia que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse, como e quando queria e, o melhor de tudo, a acompanhava em suas loucuras.

Deixando meia taça de Espanhola pra trás, Gina e Matt levantaram-se e foram até a pista de dança, onde começaram a dançar de forma sensual e extrovertida, fazendo os casais ao redor se afastarem para não se machucarem.

-O que ela ta fazendo?- Melissa perguntou para Brian quando viu a amiga no centro da pista de dança. O moreno observava a cena em silêncio, os olhos azuis brilhando em preocupação.

-Ela ta bêbada.- ele comentou e Melissa arregalou os olhos.- Isso não é nada bom.- murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto ele e Melissa caminhavam até a amiga, que ria idiotamente das luzes da danceteria.

-Dá licença.- A loira pediu á Matt, quando alcançaram os dois.- Mas a ruiva ta com a gente, e já vamos embora.- Ela falou e Matt a olhou, vesgo, enquanto começava a rir.

Brian bufou e girou os olhos. Puxou Gina pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la para fora do local, embora ela protestasse.

Gina sentia seu mundo rodar, mas mesmo assim não queria ir embora, não ainda. Queria ficar e aproveitar a noite, ao lado daquele ruivo divino que conhecera.

-Seria pedir muito pra você me deixar dançar, Brian?- Ela perguntou, logo que eles alcançaram a rua e Melissa colocara o sobretudo na ruiva.

-Seria!- Ele respondeu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos da menina bêbada.- Merlin, Gina, você sabe que não pode ficar assim.

-Brian...-Melissa chamou em um sussurro, onde fez o moreno a encara.- A Gi ta muito pálida.- ela completou no mesmo tom, onde fez Brian virar-se bem a tempo de segurar Gina, antes que ela caísse no chão. A ruiva desmaiara.

-Mas que inferno!- Brian vociferou. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Melissa, enquanto a loira colocava um pano molhado na testa de Gina.- Seu irmão é um lerdo.- Ele brigou e Melissa suspirou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto angelical.

-Cala a boca.- pediu, enquanto se levantava e se abraçava ao amigo.- Você ficar aí, xingando meu irmão não vai fazer com que ele chegue mais rápido.- repreendeu, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva alva do pescoço dele.

-Desculpe.- ele pediu, abraçando a loira pela cintura, enquanto olhava para a ruiva desacordada, por cima dos ombros da loira.-Mas é só que eu não sei o que me deu para deixá-la sozinha com o pinguço daquele barmen.- Desabafou.

-E como você acha que eu me sinto?- ela perguntou num sussurro estrangulado.- Eu sabia muito bem que ela não ia gostar nem um pouco da idéia de segurar vela pra gente, mas mesmo assim eu aceitei ficar com você, aceitei que ela fosse procurar alguém para fazer companhia á ela, enquanto ficávamos sozinhos. Por Merlin, me sinto tão culpada quanto você!-ela devolveu, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

O clima era tenso. Fazia uma boa meia hora que Gina estava desmaiada. A primeira coisa que Melissa e Brian fizeram ao chegarem no apartamento, fora escrever uma carta para Joe, onde solicitavam a presença dele com urgência.

Esse era o melhor privilegio da escola onde estudavam. Podiam sair do colégio durante os feriados, sem precisar de autorizações. Era por isso que Joe chegaria logo, ou pelo menos era isso que os dois gostavam de pensar no momento.

Ficaram mais algum tempo abraçados, até que a porta do quarto se abriu com violência e Joe adentrou o local, afobado.

-Joe...-Melissa murmurou, quando o irmão passou como um raio por si, para ir se ajoelhar ao lado da cama.

Joe parecia não ouvir nada. Chegara trazendo uma pequena mala, onde guardava as coisas que iria precisar na sua rápida visita á casa.

O loiro segurava o pulso de Gina, enquanto marcava algo no relógio. Ele suspirou e, abrindo a pequena mala, pegou um frasco, onde continha um liquido azul celeste. Ele abriu o fraco e, cuidadosamente, derramou o seu conteúdo na boca semi aberta de Gina, que pareceu engolir automaticamente.

Ele sacou a varinha e, murmurando um feitiço desconhecido para ambos, passou-a ao longo do corpo da ruiva, onde ao terminar, a ponta da varinha ficou preta. Ele pareceu inchar em fúria.

Guardando a varinha no bolso da capa, o loiro se ergueu, cobriu Gina e se virou para encarar a irmã.

-Muito bem...-Ele murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso.- Quem foi o ser, cuja inteligência me comove, que permitiu que a Gina ficasse bêbada?- ele perguntou num murmuro perigoso, onde fez o casal de amigos engolir em seco.

-Nós.- Brian respondeu num fio de voz. Sabia que Joe era super protetor em relação a Gina e não permitia que nada acontecesse a ela. O loiro puxou o ar com força, para logo soltá-lo pela boca, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

-Eu espero que vocês saibam que por causa dessa atitude de vocês a doença da Gi se agravou consideravelmente. – Ele murmurou, onde fez um arrepio de medo subir pela espinha de Melissa. Seu irmão era menos sinistro quando gritava. Esse tom de voz baixo e controlado dava medo. E muito.- Vocês têm noção do que essa garota ingeriu?- ele perguntou e os dois negaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não pode ter sido algo muito forte.- Melissa falou num fio de voz.- Afinal, a Gina sabe o que pode acontecer.- Joe a fuzilou com os olhos.

-Claro que ela sabe, mas o que ela não sabe é que mesmo que seja de vez em quando, beber muito lhe faz mal.- Ele molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua - Ela podia ter morrido. Vocês deram sorte de eu ter uma remeça de remédio pronta, senão podiam começar a preparar o testamento de vocês.- ele continuou.

-Será que seria pedir muito pra você falar logo o que essa garota ingeriu?- Melissa explodiu. Não agüentava mais o irmão bancando o idiota, onde achava que dar sermão nela e em Brian iria fazer Gina acordar e sair saltitando pelo apartamento.

-Ela bebeu, nada mais, nada menos que Demo, a bebida mais forte do mundo mágico.- Melissa e Brian arregalaram os olhos - E, é claro, uma boa quantidade de Vodka, Espanhola, Vinho, Champanhe.- Ele enumerou - Não irei me surpreender se ela tiver bebido até cachaça.

-Mas ela vai ficar bem não vai?- Melissa perguntou, lágrimas voltando a brotar em seus olhos. Caminhou receosa até o irmão.

-Nada que colocar tudo pra fora não resolva.- ele respondeu, abraçando a irmã caçula, permitindo que, finalmente, as lágrimas caíssem.

Melissa se perdeu no abraço, enquanto Brian observava de longe. Sabia muito bem o que os loiros sentiam, já que ele se sentia igual. O medo de perder Gina ainda fala mais alto, onde fazia com que a angustia e a tensão aumentasse.

Por que, sempre que precisavam, os médicos formados não estavam por perto?

O Sr. Watson era um ótimo medico, mas infelizmente fora solicitado para uma cirurgia e até o momento não havia retornado.

Pelo menos, o moreno pensou, Joe está indo pelo mesmo caminho que o pai e sabe bastante coisa de medicina.

-Você não pode fazer nada pra ela acordar?- Brian perguntou á Joe, em um sussurro culpado. Joe soltou a irmã e, secando as lágrimas, olhou para a ruiva que murmurava coisas sem nexo.

-Poder, eu posso...-Ele respondeu, enquanto sentava-se na ponta da cama, ao lado da ruiva, e retirava o pano que Melissa colocara na testa da amiga - Mas acho que ela vai ficar sentindo muita dor.- ele completou no mesmo instante em que um homem loiro, com algumas mechas grisalhas, aparecia na porta do quarto, parecendo alarmado.

-Quem deixou a porta aberta?- ele perguntou, ofegante. Melissa girou os olhos. Era tão difícil ele perceber o que estava acontecendo? Ás vezes se surpreendia por saber que o pai era um dos melhores médicos da América.

-Fui eu, pai.- Joe respondeu, se levantando e dando um breve abraço no homem mais velho.

O Sr. Watson finalmente reparou em Gina, onde fez ele fazer uma chuva de perguntas aos outros três, que contaram o que havia acontecido.

-E por que não a acordaram ainda?- Ele perguntou, enquanto media o pulso da jovem.

-Por que Joe acha que ela vai ficar sentindo muita dor.- Melissa respondeu, enquanto sentava-se na outra cama.

-Então é hora de fazê-la sentir dor.- Ele falou, embora sua expressão mostrasse que preferia não fazer isso.- Pelo que vocês me contaram ela já está desacordada há muito tempo, e isso não é nem um pouco bom.

-Mas pai...-Joe começou, mas o homem mais velho o interrompeu com um abano de mão.

-Não, Joe.- Ele falou - Nada de deixá-la para acordar sozinha. Ela precisa melhorar agora, colocando pra fora tudo que lhe está fazendo mal. Desacordada ela não vai fazer nada, a não ser delirar.- ele completou e, sacando a varinha, conjurou um feitiço que nenhum deles conhecia, onde fez Gina acordar sobressaltada.

A ruiva abriu os olhos, assustada, enquanto ofegava, como se houvesse acabado de correr a maratona. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor. Soluçou, devido a bebida que tomara mais cedo.

-Onde eu to?- ela perguntou, enquanto fechava os olhos e massageava a testa.

-Em casa.- Melissa respondeu, um pouco aliviada por ver a amiga acordada.- Como está se sentindo, ruiva?- ela perguntou e Gina a encarou.

-Além de viva?- Ela perguntou e a outra acenou que sim com a cabeça - Sinto que eu crânio vai estourar e que meu almoço quer me abandonar. –ela murmurou, enquanto colocava as pernas para fora da cama. Puxou o ar com força.-Posso colocar pra fora?- ela perguntou ao Sr.Watson, que riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Gina ergueu-se em um pulo e correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Bom, pelo menos ela encara isso tudo melhor que vocês!- O Sr.Watson exclamou alegremente, enquanto se levantava e saia do quarto.

Joe bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Como seu pai conseguia tirar sarro duma situação como aquela?

O silêncio continuava profundo, sendo quebrado ás vezes devido ás respirações dos jovens. A lua foi encoberta pelas nuvens, fazendo com que o breu se instalasse ali e impedisse a quem quer que fosse de ver que uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo rosto de um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes.

Angustia emanava dele, onde não acordava. Parecia estar perdido em sonhos tenebrosos, onde o faziam se mexer repetidas vezes, enquanto murmurava coisas como "ajudem-na"; "rápido" e por fim suspirasse aliviado, para logo começar a murmurar tudo de novo.

Era como se ele estivesse implorando para que alguém salvasse a pessoa que mais amava, onde ele daria a própria vida para vê-la viva e feliz. Parecia que a sua própria sobrevivência dependia dela, somente dela, onde ele mataria para ver um sorriso, onde ele se mataria para ouvi-la dizer que o amava.

Mais uma lágrima.

A angustia deu lugar ao medo. Medo de saber que a vida era um verdadeiro jogo de perde e ganha, onde mais se perdia do que outra coisa.

Medo de perder o ser amado, onde era ela que dava razão á sua vida, onde não conseguia se imaginar vivendo com a idéia de que essa pessoa estava morta.

Morte, só o som dessa palavra já causa calafrios em muitos.

Morte, um simples substantivo que tirava toda a alegria das pessoas.

Um suspiro triste escapou da garganta do jovem adormecido, onde se virou na cama e, como em passe de mágica, voltou a ter um sono normal.

Cuspiu a água e girou os olhos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar aquele gosto de sangue de sua boca. Bufou. Era exatamente por isso que odiava passar mal.

Enxugando o rosto, saiu do banheiro e caminhou até a cama, consciente de que os amigos a seguiam com os olhos.

Sentou na pontinha da cama e ficou encarando os próprios pés descalços. Suspirou.

-Brian, Melissa...-Joe falou, chamando a atenção dos dois - Será que vocês poderiam me deixar sozinho com a Gi?- ele perguntou e, lentamente, os dois saíram do quarto.

Joe fechou a porta, antes de sentar-se ao lado da ruiva.

-Minha vez de ouvir sermão?- ela perguntou num sussurro, enquanto levantava os olhos para olhá-lo.

-Como você sabe que Brian e Melissa ouviram um?- ele perguntou, entendendo o que ela quisera dizer.

-Você é previsível demais...- ela murmurou, dando de ombros e Joe riu, passando um braço por cima dos ombros dela.

-Eu só fiquei preocupado.- Ele falou, enquanto beijava a testa dela.- Você não sabe como eu me senti quando eu li a carta da Mel.- ele completou, aproximando seus lábios do dela.

-Aposto que ela quadruplicou a gravidade do problema.- Murmurou risonha, onde arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada do loiro.

Assim que se recuperou das risadas, Joe capturou os lábios de Gina, num beijo surpresa, onde ela já estava completamente acostumada a receber.

Sentiu as pernas bambas e agradeceu á todos os santos por estar sentada.

Percebeu que a língua exigente dele, onde fez com que ela entreabrisse os lábios.

Mas, antes que pudessem aprofundar muito o beijo, bateram na porta, onde fez com que eles se separassem, ofegantes.

Joe se levantou e abriu a porta, onde revelou que, quem batia, era o Sr. Watson.

-Desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas...-O bruxo mais velho falou sarcástico, embora um sorriso sem jeito estivesse nos lábios.- Um certo alguém precisa voltar para a escola e um outro certo alguém precisa descansar.- Ele completou, o sorriso deu lugar á uma expressão séria.

Joe sorriu para o pai, que foi embora, e fechou a porta. Virou-se e encostou-se á peça de madeira. Os braços cruzados na frente do peito malhado e os olhos azuis fixos na ruiva, que corou sob o seu olhar.

-Que foi?- perguntou, achando de repente os seus pés descalços muito interessantes.

-Estou esperando!-ele exclamou, como se esta simples frase falasse tudo. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-O quê, exatamente, você está esperando?-ela voltou a perguntar.

Podia não sentir mais necessidade em colocar seu almoço para fora, mas seus neurônios ainda estavam entorpecidos devido á bebida alcoólica, que ingerira mais cedo.

-Você se trocar, para poder descansar, mulher!- ele exclamou, com fingido mau humor. Tudo o que a ruiva pôde fazer foi bufar e girar as íris amêndoas, antes de levantar-se e obedecer.

Joe riu da indignação da amiga e, deixando os remédios para a ruiva, foi embora.

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, onde fez com que as férias de Natal se aproximassem de seu fim, de modo que, aos poucos, os alunos voltassem para Hogwarts.

-Tem certeza de que essa porcaria vai dar certo?- Gina perguntou, enquanto enrolava os cabelos e os prendia numa piranha, onde fez parecer que as mexas ruivas batiam na altura do queixo.

-Tem que dar.- Melissa murmurou, enquanto sentava-se em cima de seu malão, para fechá-lo. Gina olhou para a amiga e riu da situação em que ela se encontrava - Isso!- Ela exclamou, fingindo indignação - Ria das desgraças alheias!- Ela completou, enquanto brandia o braço, em fingida ameaça.

Tudo o que Gina fez foi mostrar a língua para a amiga e analisar as vestes no espelho.

Estava como queria. Sorriu, revelando dentes brancos e alinhados.

Não podia dizer que estava idêntica ao que era antes de sair da Inglaterra, mas tentara se aproximar o máximo possível disso.

As vestes que usava eram grandes e largas, onde faziam parecer que era gorda. Os cabelos presos pareciam nunca ter saído do estado secos e curtos. Seu sorriso aumentou. Não era exatamente essa impressão que queria passar; A de que mudara um pouco. Queria fingir que não mudara nada, mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, teria que dizer que mudara um pouco.

Dando de ombros, caminhou até seu malão e o fechou, enquanto Brian entrava no quarto das garotas, arrastando a própria mala.

-Estão prontas?- ele perguntou, soltando o malão em um canto e sentando-se na ponta da cama.

-Naquelas...-Gina respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, onde a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu satisfeito. A ruiva sorriu - Como estou?- perguntou, erguendo-se e dando uma voltinha para que o amigo a visse melhor.

-Feia pra caramba.- O moreno respondeu, rindo. O sorriso de Gina aumentou.

-É exatamente assim que eu tenho que estar!- Ela respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto voltava a sentar-se. Brian retribuiu seu sorriso.

-Mel...-Ele chamou, depois de um tempo em silêncio - Morreu e esqueceu de avisar?- perguntou, piscando um olho para a ruiva, que ria.

-Será que eu não posso mais me arrumar?- ela perguntou mal humorada, saindo do banheiro.-É a Gina quem tem que estar feia, não eu!- ela completou, erguendo os braços num gesto exasperado.

-Obrigada pelo consolo.- Gina resmungou, enquanto cruzava as pernas e recebia um tapa de Brian nas coxas.

-Nada de cruzar as pernas!- Ele exclamou e Gina girou os olhos.- Lembre-se que o seu "eu" antigo nunca faria isso.-ele completou, onde fez tanto Gina quanto Melissa rirem.

-Ta certo, meu protetor de atos antigos!- A ruiva falou sarcástica.- Vou me vigiar mais.- prometeu, enquanto cruzava os dedos atrás do corpo.

-Estão prontos?- Uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis escuros, perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Já nascemos prontos!- Brian respondeu, sorrindo.

Como ele consegue sorrir tanto?, Gina pensou divertida para logo em seguida girar os olhos. No que ela estava pensando? Ela era a que mais sorria entre os três.

Mal sabia que isso estava para mudar.

**N/A: **Wow... Bom é isso, povo!!! Mais um capitulo completado com sucesso!!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Estou Amando os comentários de vocês!-

São eles que me motivam a escrever mais e mais, mesmo que eu seja uma lesma pra escrever! xD

Well...Vamos aos comentários!

**Patti Mello: **Eu? Muito má? Nhá, eu adoro ser má!! Que bom que a Fic está ficando boa!! Antes de postá-la, eu jurava que ela estava chata! Mas vejo que me enganei! Brigada por Comentar e continue lendo! Bjkss

**Nani Potter: **More, eu sei que foi você que fez a capa!XD E, sim, ficou lindona!! Gamei nela!XD

Hum, matar a Chang? Dificilmente eu farei isso, mas tenha certeza de que ela vai sofrer MUITO nessa fic!!! Bjks e continue lendo.

**Camilla: **Que bom que gostou da fic, more! Como eu já disse, eu tava com medo da fic ter ficado chata, mas pelo que vejo, ela ta ficando show!

FÃ!? OO Wow...Fico lisonjeada!

BJks e não deixe de ler.

**Laurinha: **Que bom que gostou!!! Continuar? Claro que eu vou! Eu nunca tive tanta facilidade em escrever uma fic como estou tendo com está! É uma das minhas preferidas!

Bjks

**Tammy: **PERFEITA?? Desde quando? XD Nhá, fico feliz que você tenha gostado, more! E espero que continue lendo e comentando.

Continue escrevendo suas fics, hein?

Bjks

**Biba Evans: **Obrigadenha por ler e que bom que gostou!

Não se preocupe, estou indo o mais rápido que consigo!

Bjks e não desista de ler.

**Mariana: **Eu também amo o shipper!! )

AUHAUHAUHAUHA, espero que você goste do que a Cho vai receber nessa fic!

Espero que continue lendo.

Bjks

**Vitor: **Que bom que gostou!! Não se preocupe que estou indo o mais rápido que dá!

Bjks

**Paula Potter: **Engraçada? Isso é um ponto pra mim? uahau Que bom que está gostando e, como eu já disse, estou indo o mais rápido possível.

Continue lendo

Bjks

**Potter: **Que bom que gostou!!! Continue lendo! Bjks

**Mana: **Que bom que gostou da idéia da fic e espero que continue gostando!

Você imaginou? Rs, relaxa, eu também fico fazendo isso quando leio alguma fic.

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**DiLua: **Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada por comentar!

Quando a Gina voltar? Se sair tudo como eu planejo, vai ser perfeito!

Continue lendo

Bjks

**Jonas: **Perfeita? Que bom!!!! Continue lendo e comentando. Bjks

**JuliChan: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Você curtiu essa Gina? Que bom!!

Bjks e continue lendo.

**Fofis: **Olá! Que bom que gostou!!! Continue lendo!

**Ellen-Potter: **Que bom que gostou da fic!! Sim, vai ser H/G!! Por quê? Você não gosta do shipper?

O Harry? Galinha? Que nada!

Bjks e continue lendo.

**Hasu Malfoy: **Nhá, que bom que gostou da fic! Brigada por ler e comentar!

A Gina chegar arrasando? Talvez sim, talvez não! Vai saber!! Acho que esse capitulo já tenha respondido sua pergunta! Continue lendo.

Bjks

**Me Potter Girl: **Que bom que curtiu a minha fic! Espero que curta, não só esses capítulos, mas todos!

Bjks

**Xianya: **Curiosa? Suponho que todos estejam!!

Hahaha, pois é, o Harry se tornou um galinha de primeira categoria, mas você ainda não viu nada! O pior ainda está por vir!

Well.... Quanto ao Harry não lembrar o nome da Gina, é o seguinte; antes da Gi ir embora, o Harry só a via como uma menina mimada, feia e ridícula. Ele passou a conhecer como Weasley, por causa da Cho. O Rony não falava da ruiva pra ele, de forma que o fez esquecer. Entende? Essa "cena" foi a única vez, em anos, que ele pensou na Gina.

Não é forçar a barra, é só mostrar o quanto ele era indiferente á ela. )

A Cho é chinesa? OO Nhá, eu pensei que ela fosse japonesa.

Mas, sei lá... Nos livros falam que ela é oriental, de modo que dá na mesma...Chinês e Japonês podem ser, ambos, considerados orientais!

Se o Brian vai dar em cima do Draco? Embora a idéia seja boa, não irá acontecer, por causa do que aconteceu no capitulo 2!!! D

Se o Draco caísse nos galanteios do Brian, seria cômico, mas fugiria muito da trama! )

Quem sabe eu escreva uma fic alternativa, utilizando essa idéia?!

Bjks e continue lendo e comentando!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Andou apressada pela estação, empurrando o carrinho e sendo seguida de perto pelos amigos. Estava ansiosa.

Escrevera para a família no dia anterior e eles responderam rapidamente, onde garantiam que estariam na plataforma 9 ½ naquele dia.

Iria rever sua família depois de dois longos anos sem vê-los, sem ter noticias deles.

Sentia a ansiedade dar lugar ao medo. Como eles estariam? Será que iriam a reconhecer? Sorriu. Esperava que sua "fantasia" se aproximasse do que era antes de sair de Londres.

Estava feia naquele momento e agradecia a Melissa pelo ótimo feitiço ilusório, onde servia para deixar a pessoa como ela queria ficar.

Só esperava conseguir desfazer este feitiço depois.

Parou na frente da pilastra que separava as plataformas nove e dez. Puxou o ar com força, para soltá-lo pela boca logo em seguida.

As mãos suavam frio e a respiração era ofegante.

-Ta tudo bem?- Brian perguntou, parando ao seu lado e pousando a mão em seu ombro.

-Estou nervosa...- A ruiva respondeu num sussurro, enquanto alisava as vestes para tirar as dobras invisíveis.

-Vai ficar tudo bem!- Melissa assegurou, energética. Gina sorriu agradecida para os amigos.

-Certo.- Falou, molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua. Puxou o ar - Vamos lá.- Pediu, voltando a andar, sendo seguida pelos amigos, onde atravessaram a parede e deram de cara com uma locomotiva vermelha, de onde saia uma fumaça densa e esbranquiçada. Ao lado do expresso havia alunos, pais e bagagens.

Gina sorriu, alegre. Estava de volta.

-Lar doce lar, hein Gi!- Brian brincou, onde fez o sorriso da ruiva aumentar.

As íris amêndoas percorreram toda a estação, até que localizaram um grupo de pessoas; todas de cabelos vermelhos e algumas sardas no rosto.

-Achei.- Ela murmurou, avisando os amigos, onde pegaram seu carrinho e ficaram a observando caminhar até a família.

A cada passo que dava sua ansiedade e medo aumentavam e a distancia diminuía.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca. Sorriu.

Os gêmeos estavam de costas para si. Curvou o corpo para frente e passou a cabeça por entre os braços dos irmãos, onde poderia encarar todos os membros da família.

-Estão esperando alguém?- perguntou, um sorriso maroto escapando para os lábios.

Molly Weasley soltou um gritinho animado, onde fez todos se sobressaltarem, e correu, desengonçada até a caçula, a envolvendo em um abraço.

Gina sentiu o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões e sua visão se embaçar.

_Droga!_, Sua mente gritou. Não queria chorar, mas não teve como impedir as lágrimas de felicidade de rolarem por seu rosto, onde deixavam uma marca.

Soluçou e escondeu o rosto no ombro da mãe, onde se sentiu completamente segura e sentiu que, definitivamente, estava de volta; estava em casa e o melhor de tudo, estava segura ao lado das pessoas que mais amava em todo o mundo; sua família.

Apertou a mãe contra si, retirando daquele abraço todo o conforto possível.

-Eu estava com saudades.- Murmurou ao pé do ouvido da matriarca.- Eu não via a hora de rever a todos. Eu sentia que se isso não acontecesse logo eu morreria de tanta saudade.- completou, sentindo a mãe apertá-la mais no abraço.

-Ah, minha menininha, você não tem idéia de como esses dois anos foram cheios de saudades.- Molly sussurrou para a filha, que sorriu.

-Mãe... Eu sei que o momento é emocionante, mas eu preciso respirar.- informou e Molly a soltou imediatamente, revelando a face lavada em lágrimas de felicidade pelo reencontro.

Gina sorriu para a mãe, antes de sentir quatro braços envolvê-la, tirá-la do chão, e rodá-la no ar.

A ruiva permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada saísse, onde causou surpresa em todos, que não sabiam que ela era capaz de possuir uma risada tão espontânea e pura, onde contagiava a todos.

-Par de inúteis, me larguem agora!- Ela pediu com a voz autoritária, onde fez Fred e Jorge soltá-la. Jorge a segurou pelos ombros e a fez virar, de forma que ficaram frente a frente.

-Desde quando você tem tanto potencial para deixar a voz autoritária?- Ele perguntou, com fingida seriedade.

-Á partir do momento que deixei de viver com vocês dois.- Ela revidou, brincalhona, mostrando a língua para os irmãos, que simplesmente bufaram, onde arrancou risadas do resto da família.

Depois disso, Gina abraçou os outros irmãos e o pai, sendo que permaneceu com um braço sobre o ombro dele, enquanto os gêmeos voltavam a fazer piadinhas. Revirou os olhos e olhou ao redor. Brian e Melissa ainda a observavam de longe.

Gina sorriu e saiu de perto do pai.

-Já volto.- Avisou e correu até os amigos.- O que você pensam que estão fazendo parados aí?- ela perguntou, enquanto pegava o próprio carrinho.

-Esperando você.- Brian respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. A ruiva revirou as íris amêndoas.

-Venham comigo.- Ela pediu, começando a empurrar seu carrinho até os irmãos. Brian e Melissa se entreolharam e deram de ombros, para logo em seguida seguirem a ruiva.

Estava na hora de Virginia Weasley apresentar á família os outros dois integrantes.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto cansado e puxou o ar com força, antes de pousar a mão na maçaneta e girá-la e assim empurrar a porta, que rangeu levemente, e por fim entrou no dormitório.

Bocejou.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e permitiu que um sorriso malicioso escapasse para os lábios firmes. Noites interessantes podiam ser vividas naquele castelo. Seu sorriso aumentou.

Era nessas horas que agradecia a todos os santos por ter voltado com Cho.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua num gesto automático e, pegando uma muda de roupa limpa, foi tomar banho.

Abriu o registro na água quente e entrou de cabeça no jato, onde sentiu seus músculos relaxarem sob o toque da água.

Flashes da noite anterior passaram por sua mente, onde fez um sorriso satisfeito escapar.

Como Chang conseguia ser tão ingênua, a ponto de não notar que era só um passatempo, um brinquedo, onde ele podia manipular e se divertir á vontade.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar a alta risada.

Sentia-se tão bem ao saber que nenhuma garota daquele castelo levava á sério sua relação com Cho. Parecia que a oriental era a única que não percebia suas verdadeiras intenções.

Suspirou.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, onde fez as gotículas cristalinas da água espirrarem para todos os lados.

Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura, antes de sair do boxe.

Sentia que algo ia mudar na sua vida naquela noite; à noite do retorno dos últimos alunos.

Só esperava que fosse algo bom.

Observava os campos verdes passarem numa velocidade incrível, enquanto entre ouvia a discussão de Brian e Melissa.

Bufou. Sabia que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

Viu quando um facho de luz azul cortou o céu cinzento, onde as nuvens estavam carregadas e o sol raramente aparecia.

Umedeceu os lábios com a pontinha da língua e concluiu que quando chegassem em Hogwarts, provavelmente, estaria chovendo.

Ajeitou a gola do sobretudo do uniforme e virou o rosto, onde pôde observar os amigos, ainda, discutindo. Os rostos contraídos em fúria.

Pigarreou, numa tentativa frustrada de chamar a atenção dos amigos. Girou os olhos. Eles sabiam se fazer de surdos quando convinha.

-Será que os senhores perfeição poderiam cala a boca um pouco?- perguntou num tom mal humorado, onde fez os amigos se calarem e a encararem, os olhos a fuzilavam.

-Você já foi mais educada, Weasley.- Melissa resmungou enquanto se recostava de qualquer jeito no banco; os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

-Tive duas más companhias por dois longos anos, Watson.- a ruiva replicou, onde fez a loira bufar; Brian só observava.

-Vocês se amam, né?- ele falou, mais em tom de afirmação do que de pergunta.

-Nunca que eu amaria essa garota.- Melissa voltou a resmungar, onde fez Gina revirar os olhos. Essa não era nova para ela. Para Brian tampouco.

-Somos entre tapas e beijos.- Gina completou, onde fez o canto dos lábios de Melissa se curvarem em um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Somos mais os tapas do que os beijos, sua ruiva falsa.-ela exclamou em falsa indignação.

-Mas bem que você gosta dos beijos, loira oxigenada.- Gina cutucou e Melissa mostrou a língua para a amiga.

-Pelo menos eu fico sexy sendo loira.- Ela replicou, encolhendo os ombros.- Já você...-A olhou de cima á baixo - Ruivo não é bem sua cor.- completou, onde fez Gina gargalhar.

-Se eu fosse você, ficava quieta, já que até o seu próprio namorado discorda de você.- Gina respondeu, num tom de falsa superioridade.

-Brian!- Melissa exclamou e o moreno engasgou com a própria saliva. Estava demorando pra sobrar para ele.

-Não sei de nada.- Ele disse, erguendo a mão á cima de cabeça, como quem se rende.

-Traidor!- Melissa e Gina exclamaram juntas, as caras fechadas.

A ruiva cruzou os braços frente ao peito, enquanto Melissa se levanta, cruzava os braços em frente ao peito e batia o pé no chão.

-Brian O'Conner...-A loira exclamou, para logo em seguida molhar os lábios com a pontinha da língua.- É melhor você começar a falar, antes que eu te faça se transformar totalmente mulher sem o seu i _Junior /i _. - Ela terminou, onde fez Brian engolir em seco. Gina soltou um gritinho indignado e se erguer num salto.

-É isso aí...E é bom você falar o que você me disse há alguns dias.- Observou, pousando as mãos nos quadris.

O moreno olhou para a face de ambas, parecendo confuso. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso e engoliu em seco.

-Posso fingir ser mudo?- ele perguntou num fio de voz, onde deixou claro o medo que estava sentindo das garotas naquele momento.

Tanto Gina quanto Melissa fizeram cara de pensativas e se entre olharam. Sorriram malignamente e encararam o amigo, que engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

-Não!- Elas responderam em uníssono, onde deixaram claro que estavam tirando uma da cara do amigo, onde bufou ao perceber isso e recostou-se ao banco, emburrado.

-Também não falo mais nada.- Ele resmungou, onde fez ambas girarem as íris e se jogarem no acento.

O silêncio caiu entre os três, onde cada um estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Melissa tinha o olhar vidrado, o que deixava claro que ela estava alheia a tudo o que acontecia no perímetro fora do seu cérebro. Brian bocejava vez ou outra, mas também tinha o olhar vidrado, onde deixava claro que, também, estava pensando.

Gina suspirou e voltou olhar a paisagem, que continuava passando rapidamente. O céu adquirira um tom de cinza mais escuro, quase negro, onde fez as luzes da cabine se acenderem.

Um facho de luz azul cortou o céu, e um som rouco e longo quebrou o silêncio. Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair, onde fez com que Gina, a única que percebera esse fato, fechasse os vidros, de modo que estes começaram a se embaçar, devido ás respirações.

A paisagem podia ser considerada, por muitos, sinistra, mas para a caçula dos Weasley's, representava seu humor; nostálgico e sem graça.

Sentia que, aos poucos, a ansiedade a invadia. Agora faltava pouco. Logo estaria saindo daquele trem e indo para as carruagens, que a levaria até os terrenos de Hogwarts. Tremeu, sob essa idéia.

Agora que estava quase lá, a incerteza veio.

Será que era isso mesmo que queria? Será que ela precisava mesmo fazer tudo aquilo que planejara para conseguir, de fato, dormir em paz? Suspirou. Não sabia, só sabia que queria que Chang sentisse, ao menos, um quarto do que ela sentira.

Mas será que a maneira como pretendia chegar era o que ela queria? Bufou. Por que ela tinha que ser tão paranóica, a ponto de ficar pensando nesses meros detalhes, logo na hora em que estava quase chegando no castelo. Balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro.

Era doida. E muito.

_ i Mal de família! /i ,_ Pensou divertida.

Apoiou o cotovelo no braço do banco e o queixo na mão, de modo que continuasse a admirar a paisagem.

Outro facho de luz azul cortou o céu, agora, negro, sendo acompanhado por um barulho rouco e longo que fez o trem tremer levemente.

Por que permitira que, afinal, Melissa decidisse como ela devia voltar á Hogwarts?

_ i Por que ela é mais inteligente que você! /i _, Uma voz irritante gritou lá do fundo da sua mente.

Bufou. Odiava conversar com sua mente. Era como se seu próprio cérebro lhe desse a certeza de que era louca, insana.

Mordeu a própria língua, para segurar a alta gargalhada.

Não precisava que alguém lhe falasse que era louca. Já sabia disso! Afinal, para andar com quem andava, tinha que ser muito insano.

Voltou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar esses pensamentos. Era só seu cérebro entrar nas suas "conversas" que a insanidade absoluta a atingir.

Insanidade absoluta? Isso era apelido.

Girou os olhos. Precisava de um psicanalista. E com urgência.

-Alguém aí tem um livro de auto-ajuda mental? - a ruiva perguntou, finalmente quebrando aquele silêncio, onde fez os amigos erguerem a cabeça como se estivessem a vendo pela primeira vez.

-Não.- Ambos responderam.

-Serve meus ouvidos?- Brian perguntou, com um quê de diversão na voz.

-Nem a pau.- Gina revidou de imediato.- Sou mais continuar insana, a te contar alguma coisa sobre a minha vidinha. - E mostrou a língua para o moreno.

-Então, ruiva, acho melhor você não interromper meus pensamentos.- Brian falou, usando o tom daquelas senhoras que acham que sempre estão com a razão - Eles são muito mais importantes que você!- ele completou, onde, tudo o que fez, foi à ruiva rir.

-Você é uma gracinha!- Ela exclamou, erguendo-se e apertando as bochechas dele, onde soltou um palavrão.- Que linguajar é esse, moleque?-A ruiva perguntou, em fingido mau humor.- Com quem você aprendeu a falar assim?- ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Brian abriu a boca para responder - Não responda!- A ruiva falou, onde fez os três começarem a rir.

-Não preciso mesmo?- ele perguntou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sarcasmo.

-Hoje não.- Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Mais um dia de vida pra mim.- Brian sussurrou, levando uma mão ao peito. Gina revirou as íris amêndoas.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, i _coisa /i _?- Gina perguntou, sentando-se com graciosidade no banco.

- i _Coisa /i _?- Melissa repetiu.

-É. - A ruiva respondeu sarcástica.- Magrela e alta.- Revirou os olhos.- Feio que só.

-Magrela?- A loira repetiu esganiçada. –Magrela?- Se levantou e caminhou até a ruiva a segurando pelos ombros e a balançando.- MAGRELA?- Gritou.

-Okay. – Gina concordou, fazendo a amiga a soltar. – Eu retiro o "magrela".- Melissa sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

-Acho bom.- a loira informou. Os três riram. Aquele seria uma longa e animada viajem.

Parou de escrever abruptamente e ergueu as íris verdes.

Okay... Devia estar dopado, drogado, bêbado, sonhando, delirando, tendo alucinações, mas não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade.

-Grávida? –repetiu e a oriental a sua frente concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Grávida?- voltou a perguntar, sua voz um pouco acima de um sussurro. Cho voltou a confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. – COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ESSA PROEZA? – gritou, onde fez com que todos que estavam na biblioteca desse um pulo sobre as cadeiras. Madame Pince lançou um olhar de repreensão a Harry.

-Como você acha que uma mulher fica grávida? – ela perguntou, revirando as íris negras. Harry bufou.

-Eis uma boa pergunta.- Revirou, sarcástico. - Como uma mulher fica grávida, sendo que o homem usa proteção? - perguntou e Cho deu de ombros.

-E eu que vou saber?- ela revidou, onde fez um silêncio cair sobre eles.

-E como eu vou saber se isso é verdade?- ele perguntou, após alguns minutos. Cho o olhou confusa.- Que você está mesmo grávida.- A oriental bufou.

-Tome!- Ela falou, após alguns minutos onde ficou procurando algo dentro da bolsa. Harry pegou o papel que ela lhe estendia, temeroso.

Abriu o papel e correu os olhos pela caligrafia tremida, onde reconheceu como a de Madame Pomfrey.

Engoliu em seco.

Era verdade.

-Eu só tenho dezesseis anos.- balbuciou, enquanto devolvia o papel á namorada.

-E eu dezessete.- Ela deu de ombros.- Isso prova como nos amamos.- ela completou com um olhar sonhador.

-Claro.- ele concordou, antes de cruzar os braços em cima de mesa e enterrar a cabeça ali.- Nos amamos tanto quanto uma minhoca ama uma galinha.- completou para si mesmo.

Como, raios, Cho podia estar grávida? Tinha certeza que a proteção que usava era segura - levando em conta que ele a reforçava com um feitiço -, não havia como Cho ficar grávida dele.

Há não ser, é claro, que ele houvesse ficado bêbado e Cho tivesse o seduzido.

Bufou. Idéia impossível, levando que a última vez que ficara bêbado tinha 15 anos.

Gemeu baixinho.

-Eu quero minha mãe.- pediu num lamento, onde passou despercebido por Cho, que começava a tagarelar algo sobre o enxoval.

Gemeu.

Por que voltara com a oriental, mesmo? Ah, sim. Por que fora burro.

Seriam longos, pesarosos e mortais nove meses.

Sentiu o leve solavanco que o trem teve ao parar na estação de Hogsmeade e levantou-se.

Ouviu uma voz, magicamente amplificada, onde dizia para que os alunos deixassem os malões na cabine, onde seriam levados para o castelo mais tarde.

Entrelaçou seu braço no da amiga, que entrelaçou o outro no braço do único "homem" da cabine e, assim, os três caminharam por entre os poucos alunos que voltavam para as aulas do segundo trimestre.

Caminharam despreocupados, enquanto se perdiam em uma conversa de banalidades, onde, vez ou outra, fazia com que os três caíssem na gargalhada.

Assim que alcançaram a parte externa do expresso, puderam ver que tanto a lua quanto as estrelas não saíram naquela noite, onde a tornava sombria e gelada. Encolheu-se sobre a pesada capa e colou o corpo ao da amiga, numa procura frustrada de calor.

Pôde ver a sombra maciça de Hagrid se aproximar, pela névoa que havia ali. Sorriu. Estava morrendo de saudade do meio gigante.

-Alunos transferidos! – Ele se fez ouvir, enquanto fazia a lanterna que carregava iluminar alguns primeiranistas, que sorriram para o professor e foram até as carruagens. – Aqui, por favor.- Ele continuou.

-Nós! - Brian exclamou em alto e bom tom, erguendo a mão, onde fez tanto Gina quanto Melissa corarem. Por que o moreno tinha que ser tão indiscreto? Hagrid sorriu para os três e fez um sinal com a mão, onde pedia para que os três o seguissem.

-Você já pensou em aprender á ser discreto, Brian?- Melissa perguntou, enquanto seguia o guarda caça até uma carruagem, onde ele entrou e indicou que os três jovens o imitassem.

-Eu bem que tentei aprender com você Melissa, mas não deu muito certo.- ele respondeu, irônico, antes de entrar na carruagem.

-Mal educado. - Melissa disse num sussurro indignado, antes de, também entrar na carruagem.

-Doidos. -Gina concluiu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, antes de imitar os amigos e entrar na carruagem e fechar a porta atrás de si, onde fez com que começassem a se locomover e o silêncio cair entre eles.

Gina pôde notar que Hagrid agia como se não a conhecesse. Deu de ombros. Sua relação com o meio gigante nunca passou de professor/aluna e não seria agora que ela iria correr atrás da amizade do guarda caça.

Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair, onde fez com que a ruiva parasse de admirar a paisagem. Recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos.

Faltava tão pouco agora que a simples idéia de desistir lhe parecia extremamente idiota.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca logo em seguida. Um sorriso vitorioso escapou para os seus lábios; a hora de mostrar a todos que deixara de ser aquela garota mimada, ingênua, sonhadora e romântica estava chegando e ia aproveitar cada sofrimento que provocasse, com muito prazer.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e desceu da carruagem, que acabara de parar.

Só esperava que Cho Chang e Harry Potter possuíssem seguro de vida.

Entrou no Salão Principal e procurou os amigos com os olhos, achando-os em um canto afastado da mesa de Grifinória. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhou até eles, largando-se de qualquer jeito na cadeira ao lado da de Rony.

-Dia ruim?- o ruivo perguntou, enquanto servia-se de pequenos pães, onde eram servidos meia hora antes do jantar.

-Péssimo.- Harry respondeu num resmungo, escondendo o rosto abatido nas mãos.

Hermione suspirou, onde deixou claro que sabia o por que do amigo ter achado o dia ruim; Chang.

Parecia que a morena nunca aceitaria o fato de Harry se envolver com a oriental, nem que a pagassem para isso. Harry deu de ombros. Nunca implicara com os garotos com que a amiga já ficara – Malfoy, por exemplo – e não via por que a amiga achava que possuía o direito de decidir por eles. Hermione era uma incógnita, onde era preciso muito estudo para se entender.

Alguns alunos, envoltos nas capas de viajem da escola, adentraram o Salão, onde mostraram que o expresso com os alunos que faltavam voltar, havia acabado de chegar.

Harry ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

Por que aquela sensação de que acabara de recuperar algo o estava invadindo? Porque, naquele momento, sua ansiedade aumentou? Estralou os dedos.

Bufou e girou as íris amêndoas. Ainda não entendera por que Dumbledore queria tratá-los como se fossem primeiranistas que havia acabado de chegar á Hogwarts no primeiro de setembro.

Apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos e olhou ao redor. Tudo como ela conhecera. Incrível como algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Procurou Brian e Melissa com os olhos e os viu sentados á um canto, enquanto observavam a tudo, maravilhados.

Bocejou.

Por que McGonagall tinha que ser tão lenta? Será que ela estava tão velha a ponto de nem conseguir andar direito.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar a alta risada.

Cada idéia que tinha. McGonagall era a velhinha mais forte que já tivera o prazer de conhecer.

Agradeceu á todos os Santos que conhecia, quando viu a professora de Transfiguração entrar na pequena saleta, onde Hagrid os mandara esperar.

-Suponho que Hagrid já tenha explicado aos senhores como que a seleção é feita.- Ela começou, a guisa de "bem vindos".

-Sim, senhora.- Brian respondeu, rouco. O ar sério e a postura rígida davam á McGonagall um ar medonho, onde faziam os pelos da nuca do moreno se arrepiarem.

-Pois bem...-A professora continuou, sem notar a presença de Gina á um canto.- Espero que tudo tenha ficado muito claro aos senhores.- Ela finalmente dirigiu um olhar saudoso á caçula dos Weasley's, onde fez a menina sorrir.- Todos estavam com saudades, Srta. Weasley. Espero que goste de sua volta á Hogwarts, como se fosse a primeira vez que a senhorita pisa nessas terras.- Gina corou levemente, diante o comentário da professora.

-Tenha certeza de que me sinto mais ansiosa de que um novato.- Responde, enquanto alisava a saia do uniforme, para tirar as dobras invisíveis.- Suponho que continuarei na Grifinória?- perguntou, meio incerta. Não tinha muita certeza se isso era permitido, mas era melhor garantir.

-Certamente.- A professora respondeu, balançando a cabeça de baixo pra cima, como que para dar maior veracidade ao que dizia.-Seja Bem Vinda de Volta.- A bruxa mais velha completou. A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios finos e rígidos.- Venham comigo.- Ela pediu, girando nos calcanhares e saindo da sala, sendo seguida de perto pelos três.

Por que a porcaria do jantar esta demorando tanto para ser servido?, Perguntou-se mentalmente . Tecnicamente o jantar já deveria ter sido servido á exata meia hora. Onde, raios, McGonagall estava com os tais alunos transferidos?

Suspirou e olhou ao redor. Rony e Hermione estavam perdidos em mais uma discussão e tudo o que tinha á sua volta eram garotas que fariam de tudo para ficar com ele.

Sorriu maroto para as garotas, onde fez todas soltarem risadinhas e se virarem para as amigas, para cochicharem.

Revirou os olhos. Por que algumas garotas eram tão fúteis? Isso o irritava, ás vezes. Daria tudo para que, pelo menos, metade de todas as garotas com quem já ficara fossem, ao menos, maduras e sérias.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se perguntou, mentalmente, onde estavam os garotos do sexto ano quando ele precisava deles.

Bufou.

Rony e Hermione estavam irritantes. Até Cho Chang era mais suportável que esses dois quando discutiam.

Por falar na oriental, sentia que ela o observava desde que ele chegara ao Salão Principal. Ainda não acreditava muito naquele papo dela estar grávida, mas o que poderia fazer? A "namorada" até provara, mostrando um resultado de exame assinado por Madame Pomfrey.

Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão.

Okay! Estava se precipitando ao acreditar que esse filho era dele, mas o fato da oriental ter ido diretamente á ele, era estranho. Era como se ela tivesse certeza disso, embora ele soubesse, melhor que ninguém, que uma parte muito grande da população masculina de Hogwarts já fora para a cama com ela. Aquele bebê poderia ser de qualquer um.

Balançou a cabeça, levemente, de um lado para o outro. Não era hora de pensar nesse assunto.Virou a cabeça, para analisar a mesa dos professores, no mesmo instante em que Dumbledore se levantava.

-Agora... Vamos á apresentação dos alunos transferidos.- O bruxo velho, começou – Os três vieram da mesma escola, a Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Wizard, que fica em Los Angeles. Todos os três pertencem ao mesmo ano; o quinto. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, são bons alunos. Espero que vocês se tornem amigos deles.- E sentou-se.

Logo em seguida, McGonagall entrou no Salão, carregando um banquinho de três pernas, onde um chapéu velho repousava. E, diferente da tradição de inicio de ano, os alunos não a seguiam.

A mulher mais velha parou em frente á mesa dos professores e colocou o banquinho ali. O Salão estavam em um silêncio mortal.

Sabiam perfeitamente que, os alunos da Academia Wizard, em relação aos de Hogwarts, era muito mais poderosos e inteligentes. E, mesmo que em Wizard, algum aluno fosse mal, ali seria, no mínimo, uma copia exata da inteligência de Hermione Granger.

-Os alunos me pediram para fazer um pouco diferente a chamada para a Seleção, portanto, não estranhem o fato deles não terem me seguido na entrada.- McGonagall falou, no tom severo de sempre, embora o olhar de fúria mostrasse toda a sua irritação com a situação. A professora puxou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho do bolso e o desenrolou.- O'Conner, Brian.- Leu e um garoto, de seus quinze anos, alto, moreno, olhos azuis, corpo atlético, entrou no Salão Principal, onde fez todas, ou quase todas, as garotas suspirarem e acompanhar seu trajeto até o banquinho com os olhos.

Brian sentou-se, relaxado, no banquinho e McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça do moreno. O chapéu permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, onde pareceu pensar, e os alunos começaram a murmurar entre si, sobre a demora.

-Grifinória!!- A Chapéu Seletor gritou, por fim. A mesa dos leões aplaudiu, entusiasmada.

Brian sorriu e, tirando o chapéu, entregou-o á professora e caminhou despreocupado até a mesa que ficava sob as bandeiras vermelhas e douradas, onde um leão rugia.

Sentou-se ao lado de um garoto ruivo e alto; Rony Weasley.

O Salão voltou a cair no silêncio, onde esperavam que McGonagall anunciasse o nome do segundo aluno.

-Watson, Melissa.- A bruxa chamou, onde fez com que uma garota loira, olhos azuis, estatura mediana, corpo escultural, entrar no salão. Todos os garotos assoviaram e baterem palmas. Tudo o que a menina fez foi revirar os olhos e jogar uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás da cabeça, antes de sentar-se no banquinho. O Salão voltou a ficar em silêncio. Ao contrário de Brian, Melissa estava tensa, onde era possível senti-lo no ar, de modo que o silêncio no Salão Principal ficasse mais intenso.

Brian remexeu-se incomodado sobre a cadeira. Esse chapéu era muito lerdo. Não estava gostando muito das probabilidades de Melissa ir para outra casa que não fosse Grifinória. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de não ter a "namorada" sob seu olhar. Não que não confiasse na loira, muito pelo contrario. Sua confiança nela era tão grande, onde fazia muitas pessoas terem inveja. O problema era que ele não confiava nos garotos.

Percebeu quando o ruivo ao seu lado curvou levemente o corpo para comentar algo com uma menina de cabelos cheios e castanhos, que sorriu depois que ele terminou de falar.

-Grifinória!- O chapéu finalmente anunciou, onde fez a mesa dos leões explodir em aplausos e fez com que Brian suspirasse aliviado. A loira caminhou lentamente até a mesa de Grifinória, sendo seguida de perto pela professora McGonagall, que levou consigo o banquinho e o chapéu. Os alunos começaram a murmurar entre si, diante isso. Foram informados que eram três novos alunos; somente dois haviam sido selecionados.

-Ué... O que aconteceu com o terceiro aluno?- Rony perguntou, onde fez tanto Harry quanto Hermione dar de ombros.

-Vai ver é muito tímido e vai ser selecionado em outra sala.- Hermione respondeu, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Ou então é muito feio.- Harry revidou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Brian e Melissa se entre olharam diante a reposta do moreno e abafaram as risadas.

Gina? Muito feia? Realmente, quando ela fingia ser a antiga Gina ela era feia, mas agora de feia ela não tinha nada. Ah, como estavam ansiosos para que o primeiro baile daquela escola chegasse logo.

Dumbledore levantou-se novamente, onde fez com que o barulho fosse abaixado gradativamente, até que o silêncio voltasse a predominar. A professora McGonagall entrou novamente no salão, só que dessa vez, pela porta que havia atrás da mesa dos professores. Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Dumbledore, que pigarreou.

-Eu sei que os senhores foram informados de que haviam três alunos transferidos, porém o terceiro aluno já foi aluno de Hogwarts, de modo que sua casa já esteja definida.- Apontou para a porta do Salão, que se abriu magicamente.- Seja Bem Vinda de volta, senhorita Virginia Weasley.- Uma garota ruiva, de olhos amêndoas, alta, vestes largas e cumpridas. Rosto cheio.

O salão permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto todos acompanhavam Gina, em sua caminhada até a mesa de grifinória, com os olhos.

-Você mudou muito, Weasley, como disse que faria.- Cho se fez presente, enquanto levantava-se e parava na frente da ruiva, que revirou as íris amêndoas. Estava demorando muito para a oriental pará-la. O tom sarcástico da morena era notável á muitos metros. Gina sorriu, onde revelou os dentes alinhados e brancos.

-Pois é Chang.- seu sorriso aumentou - Mas eu não disse _ i como /i _eu mudaria.- Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – E, se você me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que estragar minha noite aqui com você.- Terminou, enquanto dava a volta e continuava seu caminho, até onde Melissa e Brian estavam.

-Seus pais não te ensinaram que é feio deixar os outros falando sozinhos, Weasley?- Cho voltou a perguntar.

Harry deu um tapa na própria testa. Por que a oriental tinha que ser tão chata?

-Com certeza.- Gina respondeu, parando de andar e virando-se para encarar a chinesa.- Mas também me ensinaram quando eu não devo perder meu tempo com pessoas que se rebaixam achando que serão melhores que muitos.- Encolheu os ombros e, finalmente, sentou-se ao lado de Melissa.

Todos os alunos presentes riram diante a resposta de Gina. Ela estava certa, mas as atenções foram desviadas, já que a comida apareceu do nada em frente aos alunos.

O barulho das conversas ia aumentando gradativamente, onde fez com que o escarcéu que sempre houvera naquele Salão continuasse presente.

-E aí, Gininha!- Rony exclamou, de onde estava. Gina lançou um olhar mortal ao irmão.

- i _Gininha _ /i ?- Repetiu, depois que engoliu o pedaço de pastelão de carne que tinha na boca.- Eu acho que já deixei de merecer o apelido "Gininha" há muito tempo, Rony.- Sorriu, onde fez o irmão retribuir com sinceridade - E eu também estava com saudades.- Completou, antes de levar sua taça de suco de abóbora aos lábios. Rony riu e balançou a cabeça, num gesto inconformado. A ruiva sempre sabia o que os irmãos sentiam, mesmo que estes não falassem nada.

A admirava por isso.

Deitou-se na grama e passou os braços por de baixo da cabeça, de modo que pudesse admirar o esplendor platinado da lua, onde, ao redor, havia várias estrelas.

Céu raro nas noites de Janeiro, onde o frio ainda predominava.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e a imagem do rosto cheio de Gina apareceu na frente de seus olhos, onde ele sabia ser somente um "surto" de sua imaginação.

Sabia que ruiva provara que não mudara praticamente nada fisicamente, mas por que aquela sensação de surpresa o abatia? Por que sentia que aquela feiúra era apenas fachada, onde com uma simples trocar de roupa ia para o espaço.

Sabia que a ruiva mudara muito, além de ter os dentes arrumados e a forma de pensar e falar amadurecida. Sentia isso, mas não sabia o quanto à irmã do seu melhor amigo mudara.

Admitia que a forma como ela respondera para Cho fora bom, porém, á uma olhada mais atenta, havia um quê de diversão na voz dela, onde o deixara curioso.

Não havia com o que ela se divertir naquele momento.

Sorriu. Essa ruiva virara uma pessoa misteriosa. E ele gostava disso.

Voltou a molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua. Iria fazer essa ruiva delirar, num jogo de sedução, onde ele a faria cair feito uma patinha, para que ele pudesse saber, finalmente, o que era amor.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Não sabia, ainda, como faria para ter essa ruiva para si, sem que ninguém soubesse, mas a faria ensinar-lhe o que era amar e não perdoaria qualquer falha dela, onde a humilharia se fosse necessário.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e continuou a admirar o fogo, onde entre ouvia a conversa animada dos amigos.

Já fazia algumas horas que os outros alunos saíram do Salão Comunal, ou para dar uma volta pelo castelo, ou para dormir.

Ela, Brian e Melissa ficaram no Salão, conversando, rindo e brincando entre eles, até o momento em que passou á somente conversar, onde ela ficava calada a maior parte do tempo, dando sua opinião vez ou outra.

Girou as íris amêndoas de modo que estas encarassem os amigos, que riam. Sorriu. Ao menos alguém ali poderia ser verdadeiro, enquanto ela se via obrigada a fingir que nunca mudara, de modo que não se sentisse exatamente confortável.

Seu sorriso virou um maroto, onde a fez pegar uma almofada e bater com ela na cabeça de Brian, aonde fez o amigo soltar um pequeno grito de susto. Ela e Melissa riram.

-Isso é sacanagem!- Ele exclamou risonho, enquanto pegava outra almofada e revidava. Gina gargalhou e a loira entrou na brincadeira.

Ficaram ali, brincando como três crianças, até que o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e por ele entrou Harry, aonde vinha com as mãos nos bolsos e ficou com a expressão curiosa ao ver a cena.

-A terceira guerra mundial estourou e ninguém me avisou?- Perguntou sarcástico, onde fez os três amigos pararem no meio do gesto de jogar a almofada e as expressões viraram de surpresa.

-Pra você ver, Potter, o quanto você não é importante para o mundo.- Gina respondeu sarcástica, enquanto revirava as íris amêndoas.

-Potter? – Ele repetiu, franzindo o cenho. – Desde quando você me chama assim? – perguntou, enquanto caminhava até os amigos e sentava-se em uma poltrona próxima ao sofá deles.

-Desde sempre.- Ela deu de ombros, enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros. – Você que nunca se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção nessa ruiva aqui. – completou, apontando para o próprio peito.

-Como nunca prestei atenção? – Ele estranhou, levemente esganiçado – Eu sempre prestei atenção em você quando conversávamos. – ele terminou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Quando conversávamos? – Ela repetiu sarcástica, onde uma risada sem alegria seguiu a frase. – Não seja idiota, Potter. Não nunca conversamos. – Levantou-se – Caso não tenha notado essa é a nossa primeira conversa. – Estralou os dedos tensos. – Espero que tenha a apreciado, Potter, por que alem de primeira, será a última. – E caminhou decidida para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, sumindo na escada.

Brian e Melissa entre olharam-se e ergueram-se em um salto.

-Noite. – desejaram e foram para os seus dormitórios, deixando para trás um Harry surpreso pela "conversa" que tivera com a caçula dos Weasley's.

Sorriu malicioso.

Ela se transformara exatamente no tipo de garota que ele mais gostava; difícil.

A teria para si, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

**N/A:** Eis mais um capítulo concluído com sucesso.

Well.. O capítulo 5 vai demorar um bocado, sorry! (

Semana de prova é um saco! ¬.¬' Vou ver se consigo escrevê-lo aos poucos durante os tempinhos de prova, mas não prometo nada!

Garanto que vou pegar pesado nele depois do dia 10/12; isso se a anta aqui não ficar de recuperação!"

Well...Vamos ás respostas dos comentários!

**Karine: **uahuahua... More, relaxa!! Não tenha pressa em ler, ok? Só comente! Eu já fico MUITO grata á vc por isso!

Continue lendo e comentando! E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**Tammy, a tortuguita da onda: **Você vai acaba comigo?! OO Depois que eu terminar a fic? ¬¬' Ok! Não vou terminá-la ta? XD Não escrevo o último capitulo e a culpa vai ser sua!!!! XD AUHUA zuera, more!

Espero que tenha gostado do reencontro, se bem que não ficou exatamente como eu queria, MAS vou ver o que faço no capitulo 5 para melhorar um pouco os encontros deles!

Bjks e continue lendo!

**Camilla: **Será que o Harry é gostoso? Vc quer que eu faça uma descrição completa dele para você!? XD Se vc quiser eu faço na minha N/A do próximo cap. XD

Continue lendo e comentando!

Bjks

**Laurinha: **Td e vc?

A fic ta show? UEBAAA!!!! Era a intenção! XD

Well... Continue lendo e comentando ta?

Bjks

**Ana Bya Potter: **Hei... Que bom que gostou!!

Triste? Não era minha intenção, mas não se preocupe, uma certa ruiva vai colocá-lo na linha! D

Ah, o fato dele não lembrar o nome da Gi, é o seguinte; Ele nunca dava atenção á ela, então se esqueceu do primeiro nome da ruiva, mas não se preocupe, ele vai lembrar desse nome por muito tempo depois dessa fic!

Continue lendo e comentando!

Bjks

**Rafinhass-loves-hg: **CONCORDO!!! XD A Chang tem que sofrer pra caramba!!! XD Nada de trégua para a oriental!!!

Bom... Acho que você vai gostar das coisas que vão acontecer á ela nessa fic!

Num deixe de ler e comentar.

Bjks

**Lari: **Consegui? Fico honrada!

Ah... O lance de um saber o que o outro sente... Isso vai ser explicado beeem mais pra frente, não se preocupe!

Perguntas? Quantas quiser!

A Gi, na fic, tem 15 aninhos! Está escrito no primeiro capitulo. O quanto o Joe gosta dela? Bom, isso não posso responder agora, mas ao decorrer da historia isso vai ser esclarecido!

Se pode comentar? CLARO!!!! Não precisa nem perguntar! São os comentários que fazem os autores escreverem, mesmo que demorem!

Bjkss

**BlackPhoenixPotter: **Mais de um capitulo por vez? Ixi... Não dá não!" Sorry. Eu posto os capítulos, no máximo, três dias depois de concluí-lo! Nesse meio tempo não dá para escrever mais de um!"

Espero que esteja gostando e continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Kirina-li: **uahauhau Gi sexy provocativa? Auhaua Você não viu nada, querida! Ah, passo sim! Qual o nome?

O barmen? Gato? Com certeza! XD

A doença dela? Vai ser respondido mais para frente!

O Joe? Quem não gostaria de ter um amigo como aquele?XD  
Continue comentando e lendo!

Bjks

**Nick Malfoy: **Que bom que gostou!

O povo tomar banho? UAHua pois é...acho que o tanto que a J.K num fez eles tomarem nos cinco livros eu fiz em quatro capítulos! xD

Te dar um Joe? Se vc me der dois Joe's eu te dou um! xD

**Miaka: **uahua Realmente, a Cho merece uma lição!

Continue lendo e comentando!

Bjks.

**Milinha: **Como eu já disse: a doença da Gi vai ser revelada mais pra frente.

Grávida? UAHUAh... Não, não! A Gi ainda é virgem! Ou, pelo menos, foi o que ela me disse!

Bjks e continue lendo.

**Xianya: **Uhuha... Eu te enrolei? Sorry. Mas isso que você disse é a base do plano dela!

A doença será dita mais para frente!

UAHua... Sim, o Joe aparecera mais vezes e ela vai ter um momento "deslumbrante!"

Sério? Nem sabia que era sobrenome chinês!" Sorry.

Bjks

E Continue comentando!

**Brousire.: **Não se preocupe que a Cho já teve seu destino traçado! xD e Será cheio de sofrimento, garanto!

Obrigada por dizer que a fic está boa! Isso me deixa muito feliz.

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks.

**Madame Mim: **Eu sei que eu mudei muito a personalidade dos personas!" Mas é que se eu não fizesse isso a histori não sairia do jeito que eu queria! E não se preocupe, terá muita magia para recompensar isso!

Espero que continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Paula Potter: **Hei... Eu ainda não descobri se esse seu "muito engraçada" é um ponto pra mim! É ou não?   
Que bom que está gostando.

Não deixe de ler e comentar!

Bjks


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bateu a porta atrás de si e jogou-se em sua cama, espumando de raiva. Agradeceu a todos os santos por McGonagall ter dado um quarto reservado somente para ela e Melissa.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, tentando se acalmar. Fechou os olhos. Não entendera porque estourara daquela maneira, mas admitia que as coisas que falara a Harry, mesmo sendo poucas, aliviara muito a vontade que tinha dentro de si, onde queria esfregar na cara do moreno toda a dor que ela sentira por causa dele, porém ao pensar nisso, sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos, antes de soltar o cabelo, que caiu por suas costas como uma cascata de fogo aonde ia até a sua cintura.

Viu quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Melissa, onde estava com uma expressão confusa. A loira fechou a porta e encostou-se na peça de madeira, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, como se estivesse esperando por algo.

-O que foi? – Gina perguntou, notando a incrível semelhança entre Melissa e Joe.

-Eu que pergunto. – Ela respondeu, saindo da porta e indo sentar-se ao lado da amiga na cama. – O que foi que aconteceu com você lá em baixo? – perguntou, onde fez Gina dar de ombros.

-Eu sei lá. – murmurou, erguendo-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. –As palavras simplesmente saíram, sem que e pudesse controlá-las! – Melissa suspirou cansada. – Ele falou alguma coisa? – perguntou e a loira negou com um aceno de cabeça. Gina suspirou.

-Brian e eu saímos antes que ele pudesse assimilar o que aconteceu. – Deu de ombros e caminhou até a própria cama.

-Fizeram bem. – Gina passou a mão nos cabelos. – Espero que ele não suspeite de nada. – completou, antes de sentar-se novamente.

-Espero que ele seja tão burro quanto você diz que ele é. – Melissa revidou, onde fez a ruiva soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

O que era aquilo que sentira quando ela falara aquelas palavras duras? Em um momento sentia-se feliz só com a presença dela e no outro sentira uma tristeza descomunal invadi-lo e fora justo na hora em que ouvira tudo o que ela tinha a dizer a seu respeito.

Suspirou e virou-se na cama, de modo que pudesse admirar o céu noturno; a lua era a única que jazia no negro de veludo daquele mar gélido que era o céu da Inglaterra.

Por que agora ele sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo? Era como se ele houvesse matado a pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo; mas a questão era: Quem era a pessoa? Como podia sentir isso se não sabia o que era amor?

Suspirou.

Por que estava tão preocupado com o que a irmã do seu melhor amigo achava sobre si?

Nunca se importara com a opinião dela, por que agora isso estava lhe tirava o sono?

Ajeitou-se sob as quentes e aconchegantes cobertas.

Desde quando aquela ruiva era tão misteriosa? E, desde quando, ela conseguia mostrar tantos sentimentos pelos olhos?

Sabia que tanto Gina quanto Brian e Melissa escondiam algo, mas não conseguia imaginar o que seria.

Ninguém em sã consciência se divertiria em uma discussão como Gina, provavelmente, se divertira ao fazê-lo com Chang.

Bufou e voltou a se remexer inquieto.

Quando foi que aquela ruiva mudara tanto, a ponto de não se submeter ás humilhações de Cho?

E, com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, onde fez alguns alunos ficarem na cama um pouco mais, mas parecia que para o time de Quadribol de Grifinória o mau tempo e a vontade de ficar dormindo não contava.

Foram os primeiros alunos a levantarem e, agora, treinavam no campo, onde um pequeno grupo de novatos assistia.

O primeiro jogo da temporada seria no próximo sábado, e Grifinória jogaria contra Sonserina, mesmo que o time dos leões estive precisando, urgentemente, de um artilheiro, levando em conta que o último havia se "demitido".

-CHEGA!- O grito mal humorado de Harry, capitão do time, fez com que todos os jogadores parassem no ar, no meio do movimento do jogo. Todos os olhos voltaram-se para o moreno, cujos cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e a expressão fechada, rara de ver nele.- Desse jeito nós vamos tomar um belo de um coro. Não iremos ganhar o campeonato, mas algo para os outros times comentarem. – Puxou o ar com força. – Rony, você está se esquecendo de proteger o aro central. – Corrigiu o amigo, que se tornara o goleiro no quarto ano. – Colin, rebata os balaços com mais força, e de preferência em alguém que não seja do seu time. – Passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Harry... – Simas, um dos artilheiros, chamou, onde fez o moreno olhar para ele.

-O estresse mata, já dizem os sábios. – Rony completou, enquanto posicionava-se em frente ao aro central.

-Ah, calem a boca. – pediu, indo mais pro alto. – E voltem para o treino. – Completou em um grito.

Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair, raios cortaram o negro que o céu adquiria, mas parecia que isso não era o suficiente para fazer Harry desistir de treinar naquele dia, onde parecia que ele descontava todo o estresse da noite mal dormida nos companheiros de jogos de Quadribol.

Quando o moreno, finalmente, avistou o pomo de ouro e o pegou, ele deu o treino por encerrado, onde fez todos os integrantes do time suspirarem aliviados.

Quando entraram no vestiário, conversando um pouco mais animados, onde fez Harry bufar e se trancar na sala do capitão.

Sentou-se na pequena mesa que havia na sala, onde era que o capitão desenhava as táticas. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, onde fez alguns pingos caírem sobre a madeira polida.

Olhou pela janela, onde era possível ver o campo e viu que a chuva transformara-se num temporal.

-Incrível como a droga do tempo reflete a porcaria do meu humor. – resmungou, começando a livrar-se das vestes molhadas. Bocejou. – Ruiva maldita. – praguejou, enquanto colocava o uniforme da escola. – Por que eu não paro de pensar no que você me falou ontem á noite? – perguntou, como se Gina estivesse ali e pudesse escutá-lo.

No momento em que colocava as luvas, ouviu batidas na porta. Suspirou e abriu a mesma, onde revelou que, quem batia, era Rony.

-Vai ficar trancado aí até quando? – ele perguntou, depois que Harry virou-se e voltou a sentar-se na mesa, enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

-Até eu sentir vontade de sair. – respondeu ríspido, onde fez Rony suspirar e entrar na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Por que você está mal humorado hoje? – o ruivo perguntou, enquanto sentava-se no chão a se apoiava na mesa.

-Dormi mal. – o outro respondeu simplesmente. Rony sorriu, embora Harry não pudesse ver a sua expressão.

-Não pode ser só isso. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Tem que ter mais alguma coisa no meio como, por exemplo, o motivo que te levou a dormir mal. – completou, enquanto molhava os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

-Talvez a falta de sono tenha me levado a dormir mal. – Harry voltou a responder rispidamente. Levantou-se e caminhou até o pequeno armário que tinha ali, onde pegou uma capa para colocar sobre o uniforme.

-E o que teria feito você ter falta de sono? – Rony perguntou, levantando-se e acompanhando o amigo até a saída do vestiário.

-Meu Deus, dei-me paciência. – Harry murmurou. – Você está querendo discutir os costumes humanos mais comuns comigo? – perguntou, enquanto levantava a gola da capa, para proteger o pescoço do vento frio.

-Não. – Rony respondeu, rindo. – Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu para você ter dormido mal. – Deu de ombros, onde foi como se fosse o sinal que ambos esperavam para começar a correr até o castelo.

Quando entraram no Saguão de entrada, voltaram a caminhar, mesmo que estivessem indo rápidos para não serem pegos por Filch, onde tomariam uma detenção por estarem molhando e sujando de lama os corredores do castelo.

-Nada de mais me fez perder o sono. – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros. – Eu só estava sem. – Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

-E eu sou o Papai Noel. – O ruivo devolveu, num resmungo, no mesmo instante em que eles paravam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Asas de Dragão. – Harry deu a senha, no lugar de responder ao amigo. Entraram no salão, onde puderam ver Hermione sentada na frente da lareira, lendo um livro.

Caminharam até ela, ainda em silêncio, e sentaram-se um de cada lado da amiga.

-Brigaram? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos das folhas amareladas.

-Três palavras... – Rony murmurou, enquanto afundava no sofá. – Harry Mal Humorado. - Hermione sorriu e fechou o livro, girando as íris castanhas, de modo que pudesse ver Harry e o fitar de uma maneira desdenhosa.

-Que milagre é esse? – ela perguntou, levando em conta que Harry, normalmente, era o mais bem humorado dos três.

-Nem te conto. – Rony resmungou malicioso. Hermione gargalhou e Harry permitiu que um sorriso fraco fugisse para seus lábios.

-Pervertido. – Hermione xingou, depois que recuperou o fôlego, dando pequenos tapas no braço do ruivo.

-Pervertido? Eu? – Rony perguntou esganiçado, enquanto segurava os pulsos da morena, para ela parar de bater nele. – Impressão sua. – Completou.

-Por que eu sinto que estou sobrando? – Harry perguntou sarcástico.

-Por que você, de fato, está sobrando. – Rony respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como que perguntando por que ele ainda estava ali. Harry revirou os olhos, embora o sorriso não abandonasse seus lábios.

-Sei quando não sou querido. – Murmurou, em fingida magoa, enquanto levantava-se. – Não façam o que o titio Harry não faria, crianças. – Piscou o olho para Hermione, que corou levemente.

-Tipo o quê? – Rony perguntou, divertido.

-Ter um filho. – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros e caminhou até a mesa onde Neville e Dino estavam sentados, jogando Xadrez Bruxo. – Posso? – perguntou, indicando uma cadeira livre e, tanto Neville, quanto Dino, concordaram com um aceno.

Afundou na poltrona e ficou olhando para o tabuleiro, sem vê-lo realmente. Por que mencionara o fato de ter filhos? Era burro ou o quê? i _Ele ia ter um filho /i . _Ou pelo menos achava que ia. Suspirou.

Ele não faria filhos, mas fez e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

_ i Isso se o filho for seu mesmo, mongol! /i _, Sua mente gritou. Afundou mais um pouco.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e apertou os lábios um no outro.

Se aquele filho que Cho esperava fosse, realmente, dele, ele ficaria na miséria, só para comprar todas as coisas que a oriental falaria que o filho ira precisar.

Gemeu desanimado e fechou os olhos:

-Eu to ferrado.

Caminhava relaxada pelos corredores, como fazia antes de ir para Los Angeles, com os amigos ao seu lado.

A chuva que caia do lado de fora dava aos alunos poucas coisas para fazer, mas nem por isso ela ficaria trancada na Torre de Grifinória, estudando ou jogando xadrez bruxo.

_ i Isso é coisa de nerd! /i _, Sua mente gritou, onde a fez sorrir de fraco.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da capa, e continuou caminhando, enquanto parte de sua atenção estava na conversa dos amigos, onde estavam animados, já que adoravam tempos de chuva.

-Qualquer dia a gente foge de Hogwarts durante a noite, para irmos para uma farra das brabas. – Melissa comentou, depois de um tempo onde o silêncio caíra entre eles. Gina revirou as íris, mas antes que pudesse responder, uma voz arrastada falou:

-Que coisa mais ilegal é essa, não é, Weasley? – Gina olhou para trás, onde pôde ver Draco Malfoy e seus capangas. Pansy Parkison estava entre eles.

-Pra você ver, Malfoy. – A ruiva respondeu, molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua e virando o corpo para ficar de frente com o loiro. – Mas eu poderia jurar que era um papo entre nós três...– Ela continuou, apontando para ela, Melissa e Brian. – E não bate papo, onde você possa ir entrando de ganso. – continuou, fazendo um circulo no ar, onde indicava que falava de todos, Grifinórios e Sonserinos. – Então... Tchau! – Terminou, onde fez um sinal de "tchau" com a mão.

-Quem você pensa que é, Weasley? – Pansy perguntou dando um passo à frente, onde deixou claro que pretendia partir para a briga.

-Alguém muito melhor que todos vocês juntos. – A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de superioridade. – Ops, desculpe! Esqueci que até um verme é melhor que todos vocês juntos. – fez uma cara de quem pede desculpas. Pansy puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca.

-Você fala como se você fosse alguém superior. – a sonserina revidou, onde fez os três grifinórios rirem.

-Ela fala da maneira que ela, realmente é. – Brian interveio. – Superior a vocês, caso não tenham notado. – Deu de ombros. Pansy o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Você é bem bonitinho. – Ela comentou.

-Bonitinho? – Gina perguntou, não crendo no que ouvira.

-Bonitinho? – Brian também perguntou, onde deixou claro que "bonitinho" não era exatamente o adjetivo que ele gostaria de ouvir.

-Bonitinho? – Melissa repetiu esganiçada. Os olhos azuis brilhando em puro ciúme.

-Sim. – a outra deu de ombros. Foi a vez da loira puxar o ar com força e o soltar pela boca.

-Primeiro... – A loira começou, dando um passo à frente, onde deixou claro que era capaz de tudo para proteger o amigo. – Você não tem tanta intimidade para se dirigir dessa maneira ao Brian. – Passou a mão nos cabelos. – Segundo... _Eu _não te dei liberdade de falar assim do _meu_ _namorado. _– Colocou um sorriso superior nos lábios. – Então, é melhor você se calar e tirar essa sua cara de cachorro daqui antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que Merlin me deu! – Fez um gesto de "xô" com a mão, onde fez Parkison recuar um passo.

-Bando de mal educado. – Malfoy resmungou. – Seus pais não ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos? – perguntou, um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios firmes.

-Tenha certeza que sim. – Gina respondeu, um sorriso maroto fugindo para os lábios vermelhos. – Mas também nos ensinaram a que tipo de pessoas ceder o nosso tempo. –Jogou uma mexa da franja ruiva, que se soltava. – E tenha certeza que vocês não fazem parte das pessoas a quem devemos respeito. – Ajeitou o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros. – Agora, se nos dão licença, temos mais o que fazer. – Mandou um beijinho para Malfoy e, girando nos calcanhares, continuou seu caminho.

Melissa lançou um olhar gélido para Pansy, antes de ser arrastada por Brian, onde seguiu Gina no caminho, em silêncio.

Assim que viraram o corredor começaram a rir, onde fez lágrimas rolarem por seus rostos.

-Como são panacas. – Brian comentou, encostando-se na parede e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Melissa e Gina riram mais.

-Panacas é apelido. – Melissa revidou. Gina teve que se sentar no chão para conseguir rir, sem cair.

Continuou rindo, onde fez os outros rirem dela.

-Competição de riso? – Uma voz perguntou, curiosa, onde fez os três tomarem um susto e levantarem a cabeça, só para ver que, quem os interrompia, era Harry, Rony e Hermione, e quem perguntara fora Rony.

-Com certeza! – Gina respondeu, recuperando o fôlego e se levantando.

-E qual o motivo de tanta graça? – Hermione perguntou, onde fez os três voltarem a rir.

-Quem mais se não o Malfoy? – Gina falou, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto, com as costas da mão.

Passou as íris amêndoas ao arredor e corou quando seus olhos se encontraram com o de Harry, que estava encostado a uma parede, próxima a janela, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito másculo. A leve brisa que entrava brincava com as mechas negras.

Desviou o olhar e o direcionou ao irmão que, assim como Hermione, ria da história que Melissa e Brian contavam.

O moreno sorriu ao ver que ainda conseguia fazê-la corar, mas permaneceu quieto no seu canto, enquanto Rony e Hermione conversavam com Brian e Melissa.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e passou a mão nos cabelos, onde os deixou mais bagunçados que o normal.

Desencostou-se da parede e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Pigarreou, onde atraiu a atenção dos amigos.

-Eu vou indo. – Deu de ombros. – Estou atrasado pra ver a Cho. – Suspirou, como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa que poderia acontecer no dia de alguém. – Vejo vocês dois mais tarde. – Rony e Hermione concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, onde fez o moreno dar as costas e caminhar pelo corredor calmamente, aonde deixou claro que não gostava da idéia de ter que deixar a companhia dos amigos.

Gina o acompanhou com o olhar. Não queria admitir, mas o fato dele ter dito que teria um encontro com Cho Chang fez seu coração se apertar de uma maneira que ela não sentia há muito tempo.

Seus olhos arderam, onde deixou claro que logo as lágrimas viriam, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os amigos; já tinham retomado a conversa com os amigos do seu "inimigo".

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e caminhou até a janela e sentou-se no parapeito, onde ficou observando os campos verdes e as copas das árvores da floresta proibida.

Por que estava sentindo as mesmas sensações que tinha quando possuía treze anos? Por que sentia aquele ciúme doentio e possessivo?

Teve vontade de rir dos próprios sentimentos.

Nunca fora uma pessoa daquele jeito; possessiva e ciumenta. E não seria por causa de Potter que se tornaria uma dessas pessoas que não sabem controlar os próprios sentimentos e vontades; achava-as baixas e ingênuas.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, onde fez as lágrimas que queriam vir, desistirem.

Por que aquele mar se sensações e emoções tinham que aflorar bem agora que conseguira fazer aquele amor pelo Menino Que Sobreviveu adormecer em seu coração? Por que ele tinha que ser tão... Perfeito? Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não podia estar pensando esse tipo de coisa da pessoa que ela mais queria humilhar, que queria ver sofrer.

Levantou-se e foi se postar ao lado de Melissa que sorria amável para Hermione, enquanto concordava com o que a morena dizia. Apoiou-se no ombro da loira e começou a ouvir com atenção o que Hermione falava.

Revirou as íris amêndoas quando percebeu que Hermione e Melissa falavam sobre as aulas. Bufou e foi juntar-se a Brian, que conversava com Rony um pouco mais pra frente.

-Qual é o assunto? – perguntou, enquanto entrava na frente de Brian e apoiava suas costas no tronco definido. O moreno passou os braços por sua cintura, onde a fez dar graças a Merlin por Melissa não ter ciúmes dela.

-Quadribol! – Rony respondeu com simplicidade, sorrindo para a irmã. – Por que não volta pro time? – ele perguntou e Gina deu de ombros.

-Suponho que esteja completo. – Ela comentou. – E depois eu não agüentaria ver a cara do Potter por mais de cinco minutos. - Sorriu sapeca, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.

-O time esta desfalcado. – o irmão informou e Gina ficou pensativa. – Precisamos de mais um artilheiro. – ele completou e Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Abaixou os olhos, onde começou a cogitar a possibilidade.

Se voltasse para o time teria maiores oportunidades de atrair a atenção de Chang para si, onde poderia humilhá-la... Mas valeria a pena começar a ceder para alguns dos charmes de Harry? Valeria a pena segurar todas as respostas ríspidas para conseguir atrair a atenção dele para si?

Suspirou.

Uma parte sua dizia que era melhor desistir de tudo isso e simplesmente curtir o resto do ano letivo; jogar toda aquela história de vingança ao relento e mostrar no que se transformara sem se deixar abalar pelos comentários, como fazia em Wizard. Poderia viver com isso.

Mas seu orgulho falava mais alto. Tanto Potter quanto Chang a humilharam no passado e isso era uma coisa que seu orgulho não permitia, que a fazia sentir necessidade em dar o troco.

Ergueu a cabeça, num gesto confiante, onde fez Brian suspirar e já saber sua resposta.

-Quando é o meu teste? – perguntou e Rony sorriu.

-Isso você tem que ver com o Harry. – Ele deu de ombros e Gina arregalou os olhos.

-MAS NEM A PAU QUE EU FALO COM AQUELA COISA! – A ruiva gritou, onde fez Rony, Hermione, Melissa e Brian se sobressaltarem com sua resposta.

-Pobre do meu coração... – Brian murmurou, puxando o ar com força.

-Quanto estresse! – Melissa resmungou.

-Qual o assunto? – Hermione perguntou perdida.

-Por que tanta raiva? – Rony perguntou, também, perdido.

Gina simplesmente se livrou dos braços de Brian e se encostou à parede, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito; a expressão fechada.

-Eu não vou falar com ele, Rony. – Foi tudo o que a ruiva disse, antes de começar a caminhar para fora do corredor. – Se você quiser que eu volte para o time, você vai providenciar tudo e me dizer o dia e a hora, pois só falei com aquela peste no dia do treino. – Bufou e apertou o passo, onde logo saiu do campo de visão deles.

-Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou confuso. Melissa e Brian se entre olharam e caminharam pelo mesmo lugar que a ruiva.

-Entendemos muita coisa, mas não podemos falar. – Melissa respondeu, antes dela e Brian virarem o corredor.

Rony olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros.

-Bando de loucos. – o ruivo balbuciou, onde a morena concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Caminhou desleixado pelos corredores, onde parecia que era a forma que as garotas mais gostavam de vê-lo andar, onde as fazia suspirar e dar risadinhas, aonde entravam em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e voltou a colocá-la no bolso do sobretudo do uniforme.

Por que fora mesmo que ele começara a ser galinha? Ah, sim... Por que na época era um adolescente idiota, onde achava que pegar o maior número de garotas possível era uma garantia de que era muito macho.

Bufou.

Estava começando a odiar aquelas garotas fáceis, onde fariam de tudo o que ele pedisse. Sorriu malicioso. Era nas horas em que não encontrava Chang e que apelava para a primeira garota bonita que lhe desse bola.

Afrouxou o nó da gravata e abriu a porta do Salão de Inverno, onde pôde ver Cho sentada, lendo um livro, enquanto uma das mãos estava repousada sobre a barriga.

Girou os olhos.

Por que a oriental insistia em agir como se estivesse preste a entrar em trabalho de parto?

Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou lentamente até o sofá, onde se sentou ao lado da "namorada" e passou um braço por cima dos ombros dela, que levantou os olhos para encará-lo e sorriu.

-Que livro é? – perguntou, depois que a morena depositara um breve beijo em seus lábios.

-Um romance trouxa. – Ela explicou, enquanto voltava às íris negras para as paginas amarelas. – Você deve conhecer... - Deu de ombros. – Romeu e Julieta! – completou, diante a sobrancelha erguida dele.

-Oh, sim... – Ele fez uma careta. Cho riu.

-Oras, não faça essa cara. – Fechou o livro e colocou-o ao seu lado no sofá. Recostou-se no peito malhado do Menino Que Sobreviveu. – Já pensou como seria linda a nossa história, se nosso amor fosse impossível, mas no final ficaríamos juntos... – Ela suspirou e Harry fez uma cara de nojo diante a idéia, onde ela não percebeu. – Só que morrer não é uma coisa muito agradável no nosso caso, né? – ela continuou, pegando a mão dele e levando-a até o ventre.

-Claro. – respondeu, girando os olhos.

Não podia acreditar que a oriental realmente acreditava que ele a amava. Será que ela era a única que não notava que eles só estavam juntos para que ele se divertisse? Será que ela não percebera que ele não estava preparado para ser pai aos dezesseis anos?

Suspirou.

Se fosse pra ter filhos tão cedo, que fosse com alguém que valesse a pena!

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, onde a fez ficar encostada no alto do encosto do sofá e ficou contando as rachaduras do teto, enquanto ela tagalerava algo sobre... Casamento? Arregalou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça numa velocidade incrível.

-Casamento? – perguntou, engasgando-se com a própria saliva.

-Claro. - Ela respondeu ajeitando-se, onde pôde ficar de frente para ele. – Nos amamos tanto. – Segurou a mão dele entre as dela. – Por que não nos casar antes do nosso filho nascer?

-Talvez por que eu sou muito jovem. – ele balbuciou.

-Se fosse tão jovem como diz, teria tomado cuidado para não me engravidar. – ela replicou, onde o fez bufar.

-Por acaso eu tomei cuidado. – resmungou, levantando-se num pulo. – E muito. – completou para si mesmo, onde fez uma luz se acender na sua mente.

Se ele tomou cuidado para não engravidar Cho e tinha certeza de que sua proteção não falhara, como a oriental poderia estar esperando um filho dele? Coçou a nuca.

Mas... Como provar que essa criança não era dele? Bufou e jogou-se no sofá, a expressão fechada e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

Era mesmo um tapado.

-Ah francamente! – resmungou, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório, onde Brian e Melissa a seguiam com o olhar. – O que faz aquele tapado do Rony achar que eu vou ter uma conversa civilizada com aquele traste do Potter? – perguntou e o casal de amigos que seguraram as risadas.

-Talvez... – Brian começou, sorrindo. – Por que o seu irmão não sabe do seu... –Fez sinal de aspas com os dedos. – "Ódio" pelo amigo dele. – Passou um braço sobre os ombros de Melissa, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sinal que ela queria cair na gargalhada.

-Mas ele é um tapado mesmo. – Gina praguejou, as íris amêndoas brilharam em fúria. – Será que ele espera que eu seja toda melosa com o Potter depois de todo o sofrimento que esse cachorro pulguento me fez passar? – explodiu, onde fez a janela do quarto tremer levemente. – Será que ele acha que eu vou me humilhar, tentando manter uma amizade com aquele trouxa do Potter? – A janela explodiu, fazendo o chão ficar cheio de pequenos pedaços de vidro.

-Amor da minha vida... – Melissa começou, levantando-se e caminhando até a ruiva e pousando as mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Será que você espera que o seu irmão saiba o que você pensa? Será que você espera que ele sinta tudo o que você sente e tem vontade de fazer? – perguntou, enquanto chacoalhava a ruiva, onde possuía os olhos arregalados.

-Brian... – A menina chamou. – Tira a louca da sua namorada de cima de mim! – pediu, onde fez Brian rir e, segurando a loira pelos ombros, afastou-a delicadamente de Gina.

-Merlin... E depois a loira sou eu! – Melissa exclamou, jogando os braços pro alto, onde mostrava toda a sua frustração.

Gina riu da reação da amiga. Incrível que até quando Melissa tentava fazê-la acordar para a vida ela era cômica. Pendurou-se no pescoço da loira.

-Ah, Mel... – Riu. – Você é mesmo louca. – Melissa riu.

-Eu sei, eu sei! – Retribuiu o abraço. – É por isso que nos damos tão bem. – depositou um beijo na bochecha da caçula dos Weasley's – Duas loucas i _têm /i _que ser boas amigas.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Gina mostrou a língua, onde fez Brian girar as íris azuis.

-Por que eu me sinto excluído do ciclo de amor de vocês duas? – ele perguntou, onde fez a loira e a ruiva rirem.

-Por que você é excluído do meu ciclo de amor. – Gina respondeu, dando de ombros.

Melissa fez uma cara de dó e se pendurou no pescoço do moreno.

-Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – perguntou divertida, enquanto fazia uma leve caricia na nuca do namorado. Gina girou as íris amêndoas.

-Sei! – Ele respondeu, sentindo um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha ao sentir a mão quente da loira acariciar-lhe a nuca. Sorriu.

Merlin, como aquela garota conseguia enlouquecê-lo com gestos e caricias tão simples?

Sentiu como se um rastro de fogo houvesse ficado na sua pele, quando a namorada deslizou a mão por seu ombro, indo postá-la no seu peito malhado.

Seu coração falhou um batimento quando sentiu os lábios quentes e macios dela pressionarem contra o seu, onde o fez abrir levemente os lábios, dando passagem á língua dela.

Deslizou as mãos pela coluna da loira, que se arrepiou sob o toque carinhoso, onde a fez aprofundar mais o beijo.

Enterrou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros, enquanto a outra permanecia pousada sobre o ombro largo. Os lábios se desgrudaram quando os corpos começaram a clamar por oxigênio.

Abriram os olhos e sorriram um para o outro, onde se viraram, só para constatarem que a amiga ruiva não estava mais ali.

Brian bufou e Melissa riu.

-Acho que ela não gostou muito da idéia de ficar de vela. – comentou, onde fez Brian soltar uma gostosa gargalhada. Um sorriso malicioso escapou para os lábios do moreno, quando ele parou de rir.

-Isso é bom para nós, senhorita. – Brincou, onde a fez soltar uma risadinha safada. Brian sorriu, antes de voltar a capturar os lábios dela.

Girou as íris amêndoas e jogou as pernas para cima do sofá, aproveitando para deitar-se. Ficou contando as rachaduras do teto, sem saber por quanto tempo ficara assim. Só sabia que fora muito, onde o Salão Comunal enchera e esvaziara várias vezes.

-Que vida hein? – uma voz rouca e sensual chegou a seus ouvidos, onde a fez abaixar os olhos, somente para ver que, quem chamava sua atenção, era Harry.

-Ao contrario de você, Potter, eu não tenho um namorado para trair. – Sorriu. – E mesmo que eu tivesse um namorado, te garanto que eu teria a dignidade de ser fiel.- um sorriso provocativo se formou no canto de seus lábios – Oh, desculpe. Esqueci que você não tem inteligência o suficiente para saber o significado da palavra "fidelidade". – sentou-se direito no sofá. Harry simplesmente sorriu.

-Você não tem namorado, pelo fato de ser arisca. – Ele revidou, sentando-se ao lado dela, onde lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

-E você tem uma namorada que não lhe dar o valor. – Ergueu - se. - Oh, não. Esqueci que você não merece o mínimo de respeito. Você é uma pessoa que os outros podem usar para saciar o desejo de ser famoso. Para pegar a droga da fama que você jogou para o alto.

-Ao menos... – Harry levantou-se já sentindo o sangue lhe subir a cabeça – Eu não preciso da caridade dos outros para ter amigos. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

Por que estava agindo assim? Por que não conseguia controlar sua boca, onde soltava as palavras sem que ele pudesse controlar.

Merlin! Estava andando muito com Cho, onde estava começando a afetá-lo.

Gina apertou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

Então ele queria falar do seu passado? Okay... Era hora de mostrar á Harry Potter no que Gina Weasley havia se transformado.

Alisou as veste, para tirar as dobras invisíveis e puxou o ar com força. As íris amêndoas brilhavam numa fúria, onde ninguém nunca conseguira provocar.

-Eu não preciso da caridade de ninguém, por que ao contrario de você, eu sei fazer amigos verdadeiros, onde não se aproximam de mim para ter fama, não se aproximam de mim para serem populares. – Voltou a puxar o ar com força no mesmo instante em que Melissa e Brian desciam. – i _Eu não preciso da caridade da família do meu suposto melhor amigo para me sentir amada. /i _

Senhor, por que estava falando essas coisas? Sabia melhor que ninguém que tanto Rony quanto sua família adoravam Harry. Não entendia por que queria feri-lo tão profundamente, onde sabia que o fato do moreno não ter sido amado na infância era o ponto mais fraco dele, onde com as palavras certas ele cairia, sem ter argumentos para defender-se.

As íris verdes de Harry brilharam intensamente, onde a fizeram sentir um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha. Nunca imaginara que fosse viver o suficiente para ver o cara mais calmo que conhecia, entrar em uma fúria onde ela não imaginava que ele era capaz.

Merlin... Ele dava medo. E muito.

-Nada de brigas crianças! – Melissa exclamou, indo postar-se entre os dois. Brian pousou uma mão no ombro de Harry, onde o impediu de sair do lugar.

Gina deu de ombros e voltou a sentar-se. Harry bufou e, se livrando de Brian, foi para os dormitórios.

A ruiva puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca trêmula. Recostou-se e fechou os olhos.

Céus, nunca em sua vida experimentara uma fúria tão grande quanto a que sentira agora, com Harry.

Senhor, como podia amar e odiar uma pessoa na mesma intensidade? Como ela conseguira essa proeza?

Passou as mãos pelo rosto.

-Você ta bem Gi? – Brian perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

Gina jogou a cabeça pra trás e fitou o teto, enquanto suspirava.

Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, onde parecia que tudo o que falara para o moreno voltava-se contra si. Sentiu os olhos arderem, onde deixou claro que logo choraria.

Mas por que ia chorar? Não podia estar voltando a ser a mesma garota ingênua e fraca que era antes.

Não podia estar voltando a amar Harry com a mesma intensidade de antes! Não podia! Não queria!

Sentiu seu mundo começar a rodar, sua cabeça latejar e seu estômago a revirar. Suspirou.

-Não. – balbuciou em resposta ao amigo, onde fez Melissa correr até o dormitório, para pegar um frasco, onde um líquido azul turquesa estava.

Merlin... Sabia que estava demorando muito para a amiga precisar tomar aquele maldito remédio.

Fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo, enquanto chutava o malão mais próximo.

Quem ela pensava que era para falar daquela maneira com ele? Para falar de coisas, onde não possuía o menor poder, o menor conhecimento.

Jogou-se em sua cama e cruzou os braços sob a cabeça.

Céus, como gostaria de poder responder com dignidade para aquela ruiva, onde a humilharia, mas no momento era profundamente grato a Melissa, onde interrompeu a discussão.

Senhor, nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida e não podia acreditar que graças a esse sentimento não conseguira pensar com clareza, onde poderia dar uma resposta à altura.

Mas admitia que ela tinha razão em parte!

Muitas pessoas se aproximavam de si para ter fama. Para ser popular.

Suspirou.

Ele sabia que muitas das pessoas que se diziam seus amigos, só o aturavam por causa da fama, onde não se importariam se ele morresse ou não. Mas não podia acreditar que Gina usara a própria família para atingi-lo.

Tinha lá suas duvidas se os Weasley realmente o acolhiam por pena, por caridade. A senhora Weasley não era o tipo de pessoa, onde fingia gostar de alguém, sendo que não gostava.

_ i Tinha certeza disso, sabia disso. /i _

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e levantou-se.

Inferno. Não conseguia ficar parado quando estava nervoso. Caminhou até a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. Abraçou os próprios joelhos e ficou olhando os campos de Hogwarts.

Suspirou e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos, enquanto sentia a brisa fria acariciar-lhe a face e brincar com os seus cabelos.

Estralou a língua.

Merlin... Por que aquela ruiva tinha que ser tão grossa e boa no jogo de palavra? Céus, nunca conhecera alguém que pudesse feri-lo tão profundamente quanto ela conseguira em menos de cinco minutos.

Por que ainda tinha a impressão de que os três amigos escondiam coisas, das quais ele adoraria saber? Bufou.

Incrível como Gina Weasley conseguira entrar em sua mente de uma maneira, onde nenhuma garota jamais conseguira.

-Que tapado! – Brian exclamou, depois que Gina lhe contou o que acontecera entre ela e Harry, onde a fizera passar mal.

-Tapado? – Gina perguntou e Brian confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, onde fez Gina soltar uma risada fraca. – Tapado é pouco. – Completou, onde fez Melissa revirar os olhos.

-Tem que ser muito besta pra provocar a Gi. – Melissa comentou, enquanto sentava-se na poltrona perto do sofá de dois lugares, onde Brian e Gina dividiam. – Principalmente num bate boca.

-Você fala isso, por que nunca recebeu um tapa dessa ruiva. – Brian revidou, onde fez Melissa e Gina gargalharem ao lembrarem da vez em que Gina dera um tapa na cara de Brian, para descontar nele, toda a frustração e raiva que sentia em relação á Joe, onde a chamara de criança, onde ela não gostava nem um pouco de que a chamassem assim.

-Ninguém mandou você falar que estava ali para me ajudar a ficar calma! – Gina deu de ombros. – E depois, na época, eu tinha cabelo ruivo, mas alma loira. – Completou, onde somente o fizera para provocar a amiga.

-O quer você tem contra loira? – ela perguntou, num tom de voz letal. Gina riu com gosto.

-Contra? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara pensativa. – Ah...Talvez a única coisa que eu tenho contra seja o fato de serem burras. – completou, onde se levantou num pulo e correu da amiga que a seguiu.

-Brian! – A loira chamou, quando davam a terceira volta consecutiva no sofá vermelho sangue. – Me ajude! – pediu, onde arrancou uma risada do moreno.

-A loira é você, querida! – ele respondeu divertido, enquanto deitava-se no sofá e apoiava a cabeça no braço deste. – Não fui eu quem a ruiva ofendeu! – completou, sorrindo.

Os poucos alunos que estavam no Salão Comunal pararam o que estavam fazendo para observarem as duas brincando, enquanto riam delas.

-Ah... Eu desisto. – Melissa exclamou, mal humorada, sentando-se na mesma poltrona onde estivera mais cedo. – Você devia ser corredora de marota, ruiva. – sorriu marota, onde fez Gina girar as íris amêndoas, antes de olhar ao redor e perceber que, os alunos que riam dela, não estavam mais ali. Ouviu o barulho da porta dos dormitórios sendo aberta e fechada e passos nas escadas.

Sentou-se no braço do sofá, onde Brian estava e ficou observando Harry passar apressado pelo salão. Girou as íris ao notar que ele nem olhara na sua cara.

-Criança. – murmurou, girando os olhos.

Quando ouviu o barulho do retrato sendo fechado, levantou-se e foi se sentar no colo da amiga loira.

-Querida...- Passou um braço por cima dos ombros dela. - Tira essa droga de feitiço da minha cara! – pediu, um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Finalmente uma forma da Gina que eu amo ver! – Brian exclamou e Melissa riu, antes de sacar a varinha e lançar o contra feitiço.

-Obrigadinha! – Ela exclamou, dando um breve beijo na bochecha da amiga. Levantou-se e tirou o sobretudo do uniforme, onde o jogou em cima da cara de Brian. – Essa droga aí dá calor. – abanou-se com uma das mãos.

-Imagino! – Brian exclamou, jogando o sobretudo no braço da poltrona onde Melissa estava. –O negocio é trinta números maior que o seu. – Gina riu e olhou-se no pequeno espelho que havia ali.

-Cara eu tava com saudade do meu rosto. – Ela comentou, enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos na curva do rosto.

-E eu com saudades do seu corpo. – Brian brincou, onde fez Melissa jogar uma almofada no namorado e Gina rir. Brian ergueu-se para revidar, porém o barulho do retrato sendo aberto fez com ele Gina se escondesse atrás do moreno e pegar sua sobretudo na poltrona, no mesmo instante em que Harry aparecia no salão.

-Mel... O feitiço. – pediu num murmúrio, onde fez Melissa sacar a varinha e fazer o feitiço, onde fazia parecer que o rosto de Gina era cheio. Ela começou a colocar o sobretudo, onde estava todo embolado. – Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou com um quê de raiva na voz. Harry parou no mesmo lugar para ver o que acontecia. Sorriu, quando viu Gina erguer a cabeça, para olhá-lo.

-Eu só perdi a fome, no meio do... – Abaixou os olhos para as pernas de Brian e viu as coxas bronzeadas e bem torneadas, antes destas serem cobertas pelo grosso tecido do uniforme. – Caminho. – completou balbuciando.

-Some daqui. – Gina saiu de trás do amigo, moreno. – Você me dá náuseas.

-Eu... Estou... Indo... – Engoliu em seco. – Dormir. – completou, começando a andar de lado, onde o fez tropeçar no pé de uma das cadeiras e quase cair.

Quando o moreno finalmente sumiu do campo de visão dos três, eles caíram na risada.

N/A: Uebaaa... Menos um capítulo!!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo!

Eu, particularmente, o achei cômico!

Bem... Agora eu estou oficialmente de férias! Terei mais tempo para escrever!

Sim, eu passei direto e estou muito feliz!

Bom... Vamos ás respostas dos comentários:

**Oráculo: **Wow... Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

Continue lendo e comentado!

Bjks

**Mariana: **HAhahaha... Pode ter certeza de que eu quero ferra BONITO a Cho!XD Idem pro Harry!

Continue lendo e comentando!

Bjks.

**Camilla: **Eu sabia que ia ter alguém que não ia gostar da Cho estar grávida! xD Mas aguarde que ainda tem MAIS supressas nessa fic!

Uma descrição do Harry? OKSA

Well... 1.80 m, 70 kgs, olhos verdes, cabelos negros e rebeldes, corpo escultural graças aos anos de pratica de Quadribol. Ar travesso e sensual. Deixou de usar óculos! Um sorriso de matar, onde os dentes são brancos e alinhados! Os olhos vivem brilhando em alegria e sempre está alegre! Raramente fica mal humorado.

E tem uma língua bem afiada!

Hum... Acho que é isso!

Bjks.

**Tammy: **Poh, finalmente mesmo! Isso por que eu tive que cobrar varias vezes o capítulo!

Espero que ela não me mate quando ler isso! XD

Mas então...

A Karine? Bem... Se esta na N/A é por que ela comentou! XD

Uahuahua Entrar Phodenha? Ela vai, mas ainda falta um pouquinho pra isso!

Pra ele a Gininha É um troféu! Mas isso vai mudar!

Mulequinhu escroto? Uahua pode crer que sim! Mas esperemos que ele mude ao longo do tempo, né?

Quem escreveu? Eu? Você? A Nani? Quem? O.o

VOCE ME ADMIRA? QUE TUDO!!!XD

Tb te admiro, more!

Bjks pequeno anão xD

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Wow... Que bom que gostou!!!!

Mais H/G? Auhauha... Acho que não gostou muito desse capítulo aqui, né? A Gi deu cada adjetivo... Bom pro Harry não é!

Será que os dois vão mesmo cair?xD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e logo virá o cap 6! Aguarde!

Bjks

**Hasu Malfoy: **Se o filho é mesmo do Harry? Bem... Se eu responder isso eu vou estar contando o que vai acontecer mais pra frente, e isso vai tirar a graça não é?

Quando a Gi vai mostrar seu verdadeiro "eu"? Logo! Talvez no capitulo 8, mas não prometo nada!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Bjks.

**Xianya: **É isso aí! A Gi já mostrou que não vai mais engolir tiração de sarro!

Momento deslumbrante? Nem eu! XD Só sei que eu vou rir quando estiver escrevendo!

É... Só mais pra frente!

Bjks

E continue comentando.

**Milinha: **Sim... Se ela ainda não mostrou o quanto mudou fisicamente, já está mostrando que mudou o modo de pensar, certo?

Pelo Baile? Ai, menina, nem te conto o que vai rolar nesse baile! xD Eu to ansiosa pra que ele chegue logo, mas vou enrolar só pra deixar todos ansiosos.

UM ANO? O.O nossa... não vai demorar tanto! Relaxa!

Bjks

**Shijorge: **Hei... Que bom que gostou da fic e da Gina! Continue lendo e comentando!

**Nathalia: **Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Continue lendo e comentando!

**Miaka: **Draco Gina? Hum... Talvez eu coloque, talvez não!

Ahuahau tem razão!! Harry que se dane!!XD

Bjks

E continue lendo e comentando.

**Biba Evans: **Hei... Que bom que gostou!!!

UAHUAHUA Neh... A Gina pode!!XD

Bjks e continue lendo e comentando!

**Paula Potter: **Que bom que é um ponto pra mim! -

Linda? Wow... Valeu!

Continue a ler e comentar!

Bjks

**Manush Potter: **Perfeita? OO Wow... Que bom!!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

Bjks...

**Bia Granger: **Hei... Calma! Pode perguntar, mas não tanto! O.o assim eu fico sem saber por onde começar! O.O

Oks... Vamos ver o que sai...

Se a Gina vai querer ficar com o Harry agora? Talvez. Mais pra frente sua pergunta vai ser respondida.

Se a Cho ta grávida do Harry? É o que parece, certo? Esse assunto vai ser tratado mais seriamente mais pra frente!

Mel e o Brian? Bem...Eles estão tentando, né? Vamos ver se algo mais serio, tipo namoro de aliança!

Ei...Relaxa! Mesmo que eu quisesse, não poderia parar com essa fic! Alem dos leitores me matarem, minha beter me mataria! XD

Quem fez a capa? Foi a Nani Potter! Ficou ótima né?

A mina dela? É a Lindsay Lohan!

Ei... Que bom que eu estimulo as pessoas a comentarem ao responder aos comentários delas! Isso me estimulou á continuar respondê-los! Por que isso não se tem mostrado uma tarefa muito fácil! xD A cada instante que eu olho na caxinha de comentários tem um novo! O.o

Bem...Acho que é isso.

Bjks e continue lendo e comentando!

**Karine: **Hei... Que mania vc tem de comentar antes de ler! XD Tem que ser ao contrario, more!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

Bjks

E Continue lendo e comentando.

**Nick Malfoy: **De nada! O.o

É impressão minha ou você SONHOU com o Joe? OO

Ahahaha... Não se preocupe... Os Joe's chegaram!

Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Sim... MAIS banhos! xD

Bjks

E continue lendo e comentando!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Sério Rony. – Harry murmurou para o amigo. Estavam sentados em um canto afastado do Salão Comunal, onde estava cheio, uma vez que do lado de fora caia uma chuva em torrencial. Jogavam xadrez, enquanto conversavam aos sussurros.

Hermione estava sentada um pouco afastada dos dois, onde estudava mesmo ainda estando de férias.

-Escuta o que eu estou te falando, Harry... – Rony resmungou, enquanto observava a sua torre demolir uma do moreno a sua frente. – A Gina pode ser minha irmã, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa reparar nela! – Ergueu os olhos para o amigo. – E te garanto que ela não tem uma perna perfeita; olhe o rosto dela!

-Mas eu juro que...

-Harry! – O ruivo cortou. – Cara, você devia estar morrendo de sono, ter visto coisa. – Deu de ombros. – A Gina é feia e não deformada, a ponto de ter o rosto gordo e o corpo perfeito.

-Eu não estou vendo coisas. – Bufou. – Torre na E 4! – Mandou, onde fez a torre mover-se. – Eu estava com sono, mas não estava tão tonto assim! – defendeu-se.

-Tem certeza? – O outro perguntou, vendo um pião seu ser destruído. – Rainha na E 3! – Mandou. – Então... Você devia estar tonto de fome, já que não foi jantar. – Deu de ombros.

Harry bufou. Tinha certeza do que vira! Não estava tonto nem de fome, nem de sono.

Rony tinha razão; não tinha como Gina ser deformada a ponto de ter o rosto gordo e o corpo escultural.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar esses pensamentos. Não devia ficar pensando na ruiva; não podia e nem queria!

-Qual é o assunto? – A voz de Hermione os interrompeu, onde os fez erguer a cabeça, somente para vê-la se sentando na poltrona ao lado da mesa.

-Você! – Rony respondeu no mesmo instante, onde fez Harry ter um sobressalto.

-Eu? – A morena, perguntou confusa, olhando para o ruivo a sua frente.

-Sabia que você esta estudando de mais? – O ruivo perguntou, lançando um olhar acusador para a morena, que revirou as íris castanhas.

-Rony... – Ela chamou num murmúrio mal humorado. – Se você não tem capacidade para prezar os seus estudos, não me critique por tê-la! – completou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Ok, Ok... – O ruivo exclamou, erguendo as mãos em frente ao peito, num gesto de defesa. – Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Hermione sorriu de fraquinho.

-Rony... – A morena chamou, após um tempo em silêncio no qual os garotos continuaram a jogar e ela só observava. O ruivo ergueu a cabeça. – A Gina pediu pra perguntar se você já marcou o teste dela. – Rony arregalou os olhos e permitiu que um fraquinho "opa" escapasse. – Meu Deus Rony... Nem isso você lembra? – Rony sorriu sem jeito e olhou para Harry.

-Tem como a Gina fazer o teste pra Artilheira amanhã? – perguntou para o amigo, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça, lentamente. – Pronto. Diga a ela que será amanhã!

-Ah que horas, Harry? – A morena perguntou, desistindo de perguntar as coisas para o ruivo.

-Ás duas! – o moreno respondeu antes de continuar a jogar.

Não podia acreditar que Gina queria voltar para o time. Sabia que a ruiva era boa, mas não podia quebrar as regras e deixá-la sem fazer os testes.

Por que justo no momento em que já não conseguia de deixar de pensar da irmã do seu melhor amigo, ela resolvera voltar a entrar em atividade, onde ele também participava?

Passou a mão nos cabelos, num gesto incomodado.

Merlin... Faria de tudo para que essa ruiva saísse de sua mente, para que pudesse voltar a ser como era antes! Um cara, onde não possuía nada muito importante para pensar.

Hermione levantou-se e foi para fora do Salão, onde fez Rony suspirar.

-Mas então... Esperemos que amanhã esteja chovendo. – O ruivo sorriu maroto, onde fez Harry erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Por que esperaríamos que esteja chovendo se vamos treinar? – perguntou, onde fez o sorriso de Rony aumentar.

-Por que quando se chove, caro Harry, as pessoas ficam molhadas. – Harry girou as íris verdes. – As roupas ficam grudadas. – O moreno bufou. – E se a Gina tomar chuva, a roupa dela vai grudar no corpo daquela ruiva e você verá que ela não é defeituosa. – Harry riu.

-Certo. – Concordou.

_ i Só espero que você tenha razão, Rony, por que eu estou achando que sua irmã esconde mais do que deixa transparecer. /i _, Pensou, enquanto molhava os lábios com a língua.

-Eu não acredito que aquele cretino viu a minha coxa! – Gina exclamou, revoltada.

-Pelo menos foi o que pareceu. – Melissa comentou, encostando-se na parede do corujal.

Não que achassem que ali fosse o melhor lugar do mundo para se conversar, mas simplesmente ninguém ia até lá em dias de chuva. – Quero dizer... Ele olhou para as pernas do Brian... Suponho que ele estivesse olhando para suas pernas, já que ele não parece ser o tipo de cara que olha pra as pernas másculas de outro. – Gina sorriu travessa.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza. – resmungou. – Mas em todo o caso... –Voltou a ficar séria. – Ele não pode ter visto minha perna! Ela não está sob o efeito do feitiço! – exclamou desesperada.

-O máximo que vai acontecer, Gi... – Brian se manifestou pela primeira vez. - É ele achar que você é defeituosa. – Deu de ombros, onde fez Melissa rir pelo que disse. Gina revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-É tudo o que eu preciso, Brian! – Gina exclamou. – Perder o título de "pata" da escola para receber o de defeituosa e gordurosa! – Girou as íris amêndoas.

-Nada mau pra quem já foi eleita a mais bonita. – Brian sorriu maroto. – Ora, vamos, Gi... É só até o baile! – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – No baile você... – Não pôde terminar, pois a porta do corujal fora aberta, onde revelava uma Hermione ofegante.

-Finalmente achei vocês! – Ela exclamou, adentrando a torre e encostando-se na parede. – Olha, Gi... O Harry falou que o seu teste é amanhã ás duas. – Gina sorriu agradecida.

-Obrigada Mione. –Caminhou até a adolescente mais velha e a abraçou. – Só espero que não esteja chovendo. – completou num lamento, onde fez Hermione rir e sair.

-Se estiver chovendo eu tiro essa porcaria de feitiço da sua cara e você chega no teste arrasando. – Melissa resmungou, onde fez Gina rir sarcástica.

-Aí o nosso plano vai por água a baixo e a gente só perdeu tempo aqui. – ela comentou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo do uniforme.

-Eu coloco um feitiço que repele água nas suas vestes, Gi. – Brian garantiu, lançando um olhar mortal á loira, que deu de ombros.

-Obrigada Brian! – a ruiva agradeceu, sorrindo sincera.- Bem... Vou indo. –Deu de ombros.- Tenho que escrever uma carta pro Joe. – E sorrindo, se retirou.

Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, enquanto pensava no que escrever para o amigo.

Suspirou ao chegar a conclusão de que não fazia idéia do que poderia escrever.

Virou um corredor, onde pôde ver uma pequena rodinha de alunos da Corvinal, onde riam de alguma coisa que acontecia no centro da rodinha.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de preocupação ao ouvir a voz de Chang sobressair-se por entre os pequenos gritos e pelas altas gargalhadas.

Apertou o passo, e passou ao lado da rodinha, onde pôde ver que, no centro, havia uma quintanista da Grifinória, onde possuía os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto contorcido em humilhação. Molhou os lábios.

Oh não, não deixaria barato essa provocação que a oriental fizera aos Grifinórios. A chinesa parecia ignorar o comentário que havia entre os alunos, sobre a casa dos leões.

_ i Mexeu com um, mexeu com todos, pois podemos ter nossas diferenças e nossas desavenças, mas somo uma família. /i _

Puxou o ar com força e colocou um ar de rebeldia no rosto. Adorava essa frase e faria jus á ela, humilhando aquela chinesa atrevida, nem que para isso tivesse que mandar o seu plano as farfas. Era uma Grifinória e como tal deixaria seus objetivos de lado para ajudar a uma colega de classe.

-Hei... Chang... – Chamou, onde fez todas as atenções voltarem-se para si. Seu sorriso aumentou. – Por que você não mexe com alguém que tenha o mesmo nível de jogo de palavras? – provocou.

Oh, sim... Eram nessas horas que era eternamente grata á Joe por ensinar-lhe a melhor maneira de se humilhar alguém, a melhor maneira de fazer alguém se sentir mais repugnante que lixo. Adorava o seu jogo de palavras.

-E suponho que esse alguém não seja você! – A oriental revidou, onde arrancou risadas de todos os corvinais. – É melhor você ir embora criança. Aqui não é o seu lugar!

Criança? As íris amêndoas brilharam em fúria.

Oh não... Permitia que lhe chamasse do que fosse, menos de criança. Odiava ser tratada como tal. Não perdoaria essa oriental, até vê-la com o orgulho lá embaixo.

-Aqui não é o meu lugar? – perguntou num sibilo, onde parecia o de uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. – Aqui não é o meu lugar? – repetiu num tom venenoso e um pouco mais alto, onde fez os sorrisos presunçosos dos corvinais sumissem. – Olhe bem a situação, Chang, e depois venha falar que aqui não é o meu lugar. – Aproximou-se um passo. – Tem certeza de que é o seu? – A oriental voltou a sorrir.

-Absoluta. – Cerrou os olhos, onde fez estes virarem duas fendas negras. – Aqui eu tenho tudo o que quero. – Ela abriu os braços, indicando tudo. – Tenho um namorado perfeito, tenho a fama dele, tenho o dinheiro dele. i _Vou ter um filho dele_. /i – ela completou.

Oh, então ela queria brincar pra ver quem tinha mais coisas valiosas naquele castelo? Pois bem... Ela mostraria algo que a oriental não sabia e não gostaria de tomar conhecimento.

-Nossa Chang... Você me surpreende. – comentou sarcástica. – Quer dizer que tudo o que você quer para essa sua vida medíocre são bens materiais? – perguntou, antes de rir. – Por que será que isso, vindo de você, não me surpreende? – Voltou ao tom venenoso e a expressão séria. – Fracamente... Você já deveria saber que as coisas matérias não duram para sempre.

-Vai começar a filosofia. – a oriental comentou, com fingido ar de tédio.

-Os famosos um dia caiem no esquecimento. – a ruiva continuou, como se a outra não houvesse a interrompido. – A fama um dia acaba. Os namorados vêm e vão. O dinheiro um dia acaba. – Sorriu. – Um filho não mostra nada, a não que você é uma garota que não se dá ao devido respeito e valor.

PAF!

Ao ouvir a insinuação da ruiva, Cho deu-lhe um tapa na cara, onde somente fez a ruiva rir.

Gina dobou-se de tanto rir da oriental, onde fez todos a olharem como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

-Enlouqueceu? – A morena perguntou, assustada com a reação. E tão inesperadamente começou, a risada morreu.

-Não, Chang. Ainda não fiquei louca. – Ela respondeu, enxugando a lágrima que lhe caia o rosto, onde fora provocada devido ás risadas. – É só que você provou que é uma pessoa baixa o suficiente para não conseguir manter a classe, para ter que partir para a ignorância. Opa... Esqueci que galinhas são ignorantes de natureza. – Mais um tapa.

Todos estavam espantados com a reação da ruiva.

Nunca ninguém conseguira fazer Chang perder a pose e as pessoas em quem Cho dava tapas normalmente revidavam, mas não... A ruiva mostrava-se superior, onde tudo o que fazia era defender-se com palavras duras e verdadeiras, onde faziam a oriental ficar ofendida.

-Você me espanta cada vez mais... – Gina sorriu. – Por que não se defende com palavras, i _Cho /i _? Por que você não acaba comigo pelo dialogo como estava fazendo com a minha colega de casa? i _Por que você insiste em mostrar o quão baixa você é ao me bater /i ?_

Cho irritou-se mais diante as palavras da ruiva e deu mais um tapa no rosto dela, onde fora forte o suficiente para fazer a cabeça de Gina virar. A caçula dos Weasley riu com gosto.

-Céus, garota... – Falou, recuperando o fôlego. – Será que você não se cansa de mostrar que é i _podre? _ /i - Passou a língua pelo lábio, onde pôde sentir o gosto de sangue.

Oh, sim... Agora aquela oriental pedira para ela partir para a violência também. Puxou o ar com força e estralou os dedos.

Não! Não iria fazer o jogo daquela garota. Não iria dar a ela o gostinho de vê-la perder a classe. De baixar o nível.

-Chang... Se você espera me fazer deixar a educação de lado e bater-lhe também, sinto te informar, mas não vai ser dessa vez. – Sorriu. – Ao contrario dos seus pais, onde lhe ensinaram a ser uma garota baixa com toda aquela droga de fortuna, os meus ensinaram-me a ter orgulho da minha honra, ensinaram-me a ter classe o suficiente para saber que tudo pode ser resolvido na base do dialogo. E sabe qual a ironia, Chang? – Cho negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você sempre foi rica e nunca aprendeu nada digno. Eu sempre fui pobre e sempre aprendi a ser honrada e i _educada! /i _- Molhou os lábios, onde sentiu que o sangue que saia do lábio cortado aumentava. – i _As maiores pessoas vêm da miséria, enquanto as pessoas mais baixas vêm do berço de ouro! _ /i Essa frase, Chang, foi dita por um sábio bruxo alemão, onde nasceu na miséria, assim como a minha família.

-E daí? – ela perguntou.

-E daí que, assim como eu, ele teve que enfrentar uma pessoa nascida em berço de ouro, onde era baixa. – Sorriu irônica. – Engraçado como tudo o que aconteceu no passado se repete no futuro. É como um jogo eterno. Nunca se pára de jogar... – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Só se muda de jogadores.

-Será que seria pedir muito pra você parar de querer mostrar um conhecimento que não tem? – a outra perguntou, onde ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Os corvinais estavam em silêncio, onde ainda estavam espantados com tudo o que estava acontecendo. A quintanista da Grifinória estava encolhida num canto, só observando.

-Um conhecimento que eu não tenho? – Gina suspirou. – Oras, vamos Chang. Mostre que tem cérebro uma única vez na vida! – Exclamou. – Tudo o que eu estou falando aqui é ensinado nas famílias ricas e tradicionais! Como você, descendente de uma dessas famílias, pode achar que eu não tenho tal conhecimento? – Sorriu. – Ou será que as coisas estão começando a mudar e os pobres estão sendo mais valorizados? Quero dizer... Nossa classe econômica é consideravelmente diferente, e será que só eu sei de tudo o que eu disse aqui?

Cho pareceu finalmente ter acordado para o que estava acontecendo, pois seus olhos arregalaram-se e sua boca abriu.

-Merlin... – Balbuciou. – Como uma pessoa tão insignificante quanto você pode saber de coisas que não chegam nem a pensar em passar de pessoas pobres?

-Será que alem de burra, você é surda? – a ruiva perguntou. – Será que não ouviu Dumbledore falar que eu, Melissa e Brian viemos de Wizard?

-A melhor escola da América! – a outra exclamou e Gina bateu palmas.

-Parabéns, Chang! – soou sarcástica. – Finalmente não precisou da ajuda dos universitários para descobrir algo! – completou, antes de rir.

Tudo o que Cho pôde fazer, foi girar nos calcanhares e ir embora, onde os outros alunos da Corvinal a seguiram.

Gina revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de u, lado para o outro, antes de virar-se para encarar a aluna da Grifinória, onde a fez arregalar os olhos.

-Eu não fiz nada! – Ela exclamou, protegendo o rosto com os braços, onde arrancou uma gargalhada da ruiva, que se aproximou dela e estendeu uma mão, num oferecimento mudo de ajuda.

-Eu sei! – puxou a garota ao seu encontro, onde a fez se erguer.

-Me ensina? – ela pediu, onde fez a encarar, confusa.

-Ensinar? – perguntou e a outra acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Ensinar o quê? – perguntou, onde foi a vez da outra rir.

-Me ensinar a responder dessa forma que você fez... – Ela deu de ombros. – Me ensinar a manter a posse quando alguém me bate como aconteceu com você. – ela completou.

-É só uma questão de você ter os amigos certos e ler as coisas certas. – Piscou um olho para a garota. – Mas me diga; Qual o seu nome?

-Hillary Rivendell. – Ela sorriu. – Você é a Gina Weasley né? – perguntou.

-Sou. – A ruiva sorriu. – Onde estão seus amigos? – perguntou.

Hillary deu de ombros e deu um sorriso chateado.

-Os últimos que tentei fazer disseram que eu era uma sabe tudo tão intragável quanto Hermione Granger; e outros falaram que eu sou mais feia que o bicho papão, onde espantaria toda a popularidade deles. – Gina riu.

-Deixei-me adivinhar... – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – Esses "amigos" foram a Chang e companhia, certo?

-Pra você ver. – voltou a dar de ombros. – Mas depois do que ela fez com você, eu dei graças á Merlin por ela não ter aceitado.

-Bom, querida... – Gina começou, passando um braço por cima dos ombros de Hillary e começando a andar. – Ora de você conhecer os seus outros dois amigos?

-Outros... Dois amigos? – ela perguntou, incerta.

-Quê? – Gina perguntou, a guiando até o corujal. – Você realmente acha que eu vou te deixar excluída? – Riu. – Quanto mais você não gostar da Chang mais gostaremos de você! – a ruiva completou sarcástica.

Hillary riu com gosto, sentindo que aquele encontro com a ruiva não fora por acaso.

Aquele dia amanhecera chuvoso, onde parecia que não iria melhor muito com a chegada da tarde, fazendo com que a caçula dos Weasley's fosse vista com um mau humor incrível, onde fez Brian e Melissa rirem e Hillary se assustar com a facilidade da ruiva mudar de humor.

Estavam no Salão Principal, almoçando, quando viram Dumbledore se levantar, fazendo o silêncio cair entre os alunos.

-Vai começar a leitura do testamento. – Gina resmungou, num murmúrio. Os outros três abafaram as risadas.

-Eu sei que suas respectivas conversas deviam ser muito mais interessantes do que um velho asmático tem a dizer...- Ele começou e Gina revirou as íris amêndoas.

-Será que ele descobriu isso sozinho? – Gina perguntou para si mesma, mas Hillary, que estava sentada ao seu lado, sorriu divertida.

-Mas eu preciso dar um aviso a vocês. – Ele continuou, onde fez a ruiva pousar o garfo, apoiar o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos; lançou um olhar de tédio ao bruxo mais velho. – Como a maioria de vocês sabem, Hogwarts começou a comemorar o dia dos namorados com um baile. – risinhos de meninas começaram a se fazer presentes. Foi a vez de Hillary girar os olhos. – E, para evitarmos os mesmos problemas que ocorreram no ano passado, eu e os professores decidimos falarmos para vocês um mês antes. – ele sorriu bondoso.

-Ai, ninguém merece. – Hillary murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e enterrando a cabeça ali. Gina deu um risinho divertido, onde passou despercebido.

-O baile será feito para os alunos do quarto ano em diante. Os trajes serão de gala. – Pigarreou, onde fez as garotas pararem de conversar em murmúrios. – E é recomendável, não obrigatório, ter pares. – E, sorrindo, sentou-se.

-Ele esqueceu de falar se é ou não obrigatório ir nesse maldito baile. – Hillary resmungou, com a voz abafada. Gina, Melissa e Brian a olharam como se ela fosse de outro planeta.

-Mas bailes são legais. – Gina falou, não entendendo a reação da mais nova amiga. Hillary riu sarcástica.

-Mal começou a andar com a Gi, e já é tão venenosa quanto ela. – Brian sussurrou para Melissa que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Hillary ergueu a cabeça, sem notar o cochicho dos dois e, olhando para o teto, murmurou:

-Bailes são legais pra quem tem amigo, pra quem tem par, pra quem tem beleza, pra quem sabe dançar, pra quem tem roupa bonita.- Olhou para os novos amigos. – Pra quem é popular. – Gina continuou a olhá-la, como que esperando que ela continuasse, para logo em seguida cair na gargalhada.

-Não me leve a mal...- A ruiva falou, fazendo um abano com a mão, como que falando para a outra esperar ela parar de rir. – Mas você tem tudo isso. Não tem por que se preocupar. – Foi a vez de Hillary rir.

-Oras, vamos... – Ela começou, enquanto eles erguiam-se para ir para o Salão Comunal. – Eu não tenho beleza! – Falou, levantando os braços ao lado do corpo, para mostrar o que dizia. Gina correu os olhos pelo corpo da amiga.

-Nada que eu e Melissa não conseguimos resolver. – Deu de ombros. – Vamos aproveitar que amanhã tem uma visita á Hogsmeade e vamos comprar algumas roupas bem bonitas para você. E antes que você consiga dizer "baile de namorados" você será uma outra garota.

-Se vocês conseguirem fazer isso, vocês serão as minhas santas milagreiras! – Hillary murmurou, descrente do que Gina falara.

-Opa... – Melissa exclamou alegre, passando um braço pela cintura da garota. – De Santa Milagreira eu já me dei muito bem! – Piscou um olho para a... Colega. – Né, Gina? – completou, onde fez ruiva rir e concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Hillary olhou pra Gina e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você não é muito boa, né? – perguntou, onde fez os outros três rirem.

-Espera a gente chegar no dormitório da Gi... E depois comenta! – Brian pediu, onde fez a morena concordar, mesmo que estivesse confusa.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio, onde cada um dos jovens estava perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

Hillary ainda não acreditava que Melissa pudesse, de fato, fazer tais milagres, onde a mudaria por completo. Deu de ombros. Esses três era loucos a ponto de fazerem as coisas, mas não mostrarem de imediato.

Quando chegaram diante o retrato da mulher, deram a senha, onde fez o quadro girar revelando a passagem.

Entraram no Salão Comunal, onde estava relativamente cheio para o horário de almoço, onde fez com que os quatros espremessem-se por entre os alunos que brincavam e corriam pela sala.

Subiram as escadas dos dormitórios femininos, onde caminharam até o final do corredor, aonde tinha uma porta de madeira com uma plaquinha pendurada, onde letras em dourado diziam: i _G. Weasley e M. Watson. /i _

Quando entraram no quarto, Gina fechou a porta com a chave, enquanto Melissa sacava a varinha. Brian se sentou na cama da namorada, enquanto Hillary ficava em pé ao lado da loira, apenas observando.

Gina respirou fundo e concentrou-se no seu rosto, onde era o verdadeiro. Melissa fez um gesto complicado com o pulso, antes de murmurar algo ilegível.

Aos poucos, o rosto redondo, cheio de sardas, ganhou a forma de um belo rosto magro, onde era liso sem nenhuma marca.

A ruiva tirou o sobretudo do uniforme e o jogou em cima da própria cama.

Hillary permitiu que seu queixo caísse e analisou a ruiva de cima a baixo. Os pés eram calçados pelos delicados sapatos da escola, onde estavam conservados. A meia três quartos davam a caçula dos Weasley's um ar mais boneca. A saia do uniforme caia até a metade da coza bronzeada e bem torneada. A blusa branca moldava com perfeição o tronco cheio de curvas perfeitas.

Viu quando a mais nova amiga soltou o cabelo, este ir até a altura da cintura, com onda sedosas de pura brasa.

Analisou-a cuidadosamente e chegou a conclusão de que, definitivamente, Melissa Watson era uma santa milagreira, onde conseguiria livrá-la dos lábios rachados, das pernas mal depiladas e das sobrancelha nunca feitas.

-Merlin... – Balbuciou. – Você sabe mesmo fazer isso hein, Mel? – completou, onde fez Gina rir, antes de caminhar como sempre cainhara nos últimos dois anos; sensualmente. Foi até Hillary e tirou o sobretudo dela. Analisou-a.

Os cabelos castanhos – quase loiros – caiam até a cintura, onde eram secos e quebrados. Os lábios vermelhos estavam rachados, as unhas roídas e as vestes eram, no mínimo, cinqüenta números maiores que o necessário. As pernas estavam mal depiladas e as sobrancelhas pediam para serem feitas com urgência.

Rodou-a e suspirou. Aquilo daria trabalho, mas ela não tinha tempo agora. Jogou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo pra trás da cabeça e sorriu para a morena, que retribuiu, onde mostrou dentes alinhados e brancos.

-Okay... – A ruiva murmurou, voltando a prender o cabelo. – Nada que algumas coisas bem básicas não resolvam. – Falou para Melissa. – Eu tenho que ir fazer o meu teste, enquanto isso ensine a ela tudo o que uma garota sensual tem que saber. – Piscou um olho para Hillary, enquanto colocava o próprio sobretudo. – Brian, ensine-a a dançar como se ela flutuasse sobre a pista. E, Mel, ensine-a a andar de salto. – Melissa sorriu, antes de fazer o feitiço para o rosto de Gina voltar a ficar redondo e com sardas.

-E o que você vai fazer? – Brian perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Eu? – Sorriu. – Vou ensiná-la a ser boa no jogo de palavras. – caminhou até a porta e a destrancou. – E farei compras com ela amanhã. – completou, antes de sair do dormitório.

Hillary olhou para os outros dois. Brian caminhou até um dos baús do quarto e começou a fuçar nele, procurando por alguma coisa. Melissa puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca.

Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e bufou.

Sempre se perguntava por que os alunos marcavam testes para entrar no time, sendo que chegavam, no mínimo, dez minutos atrasados, onde se fosse ele, o aluno desistiria após três minutos de espera.

Recostou-se melhor na arquibancada e colocou os braços sobre os bancos que estavam atrás de si. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, onde pôde admirar o céu cinzento.

-Vai começar a chover e a droga do teste ainda não vai ter sido feito. – resmungou, cerrando os olhos quando uma forte rajada de vento passou por si.

-Se realizar um teste é tão irritante assim, sugiro que abandone o cargo de capitão. – Uma voz doce chegou a seus ouvidos, onde fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Levantou as íris verdes, somente para ver Gina parada, em pé, ao seu lado, segurando uma vassoura velha.

Harry sorriu de fraco, onde preferiu não responder a provocação. Não sabia o por que, mas não gostava de sentir raiva daquela ruiva.

Levantou-se e, sem dizer nada, começou a caminhar até o centro do campo de Quadribol, onde fez Gina segui-lo. A ruiva bufou pelo tratamento de silêncio.

Tudo bem que ás vezes era meio grossa com o moreno á sua frente, mas isso não queria dizer que ele precisava ignorá-la, certo? Enrolou uma mexa da franja, que se soltava, no dedo.

-Então... – Começou, onde o fez diminuir o passo para ficarem lado a lado. – Por que decidiu fazer tratamento de silêncio desde que cheguei? – perguntou, onde fingiu não se importar com o fato.

-Só não vou responder ás suas grosserias, por que não quero brigar. – Deu de ombros, onde a fez se surpreender. Até onde se lembrava aquele moreno não se importava com as discussões que surgiam em volta dele. – Que por sinal é o que mais fazemos. – ele completou, onde arrancou um sorriso divertido dela.

-Não tenho culpa se puxei o gênio explosivo dos Weasley's. – Ela deu de ombros, onde o fez rir de fraco.

-Nem o Rony explode com tanta facilidade quanto você, Weasley. – ele comentou, onde a fez rir e se surpreender ao mesmo tempo.

Weasley? Queria dizer que ele estava se mancando da verdadeira relação deles? Sorriu. Por que não dar uma trégua? Afinal, eles iriam fazer um teste!

-Já ouviu falar de TPM, Harry? – perguntou, sorrindo, onde o fez se espantar levemente.

Se ela queria dar uma trégua durante o treino, não seria ele que negaria, onde aproveitaria cada momento de paz entre ele e a ruiva ao seu lado.

-Muitas vezes. – Ele deu de ombros e ela riu. – Mas tenho certeza que o problema é comigo e não com a sua TPM, Gina. – Ele devolveu, onde a fez mostrar a língua.

-Okay... – Apertou o cabo da vassoura com força, onde fez os nós dos seus dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. – Deixemos os motivos da minha implicância fora disso. – completou, fazendo com que o moreno erguesse uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Por quê? – Gina revirou as íris amêndoas.

-Por que senão a sua vontade de não brigar comigo vai pro espaço. – respondeu com simplicidade, no mesmo instante em que paravam ao lado da caixa de bolas, onde tremia devido á, obviamente, força que os balaços faziam para se livrarem das correntes que o prendiam.

-Calei. – ele brincou, abaixando-se para pegar a goles. – Bom... Como o Rony não pôde vir para você fazer o teste, eu terei que bancar o goleiro. – comentou, quando se levantou. Gina sorriu marota e ergueu uma sobrancelha em sarcasmo. – Não comente. – ele pediu, onde a fez suspirar.

-Como você é. – ela reclamou, onde o fez soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa. – Pediu, voltando a abaixar-se, para pegar sua vassoura e, passando a perna esquerda por cima dela, deu um impulso, onde fez a vassoura começar a voar.

Gina deu de ombros e montou em sua própria vassoura, onde se postou na frente do moreno, que lhe jogou as goles, onde ela pegou na frente do peito. Pelo menos ainda sabia apanhar.

Harry afastou-se fazendo um movimento brusco com a vassoura, de modo que pudesse se postar na frente do aro central.

-Em geral, só vamos ver se você ainda sabe marcar gols. – o moreno sorriu, onde a desafiava. – Se você marcar vários gols, você entra no time, mas se nos treinos você mostrar que não sabe fazer jogo em equipe, você está fora. Okay? – ele completou, onde ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Chega de lero-lero e vamos logo ao que interessa. – Ela apressou, onde o fez girar as íris verdes.

-Pode começar. – ele falou para logo que a última silaba da sua frase soou, ele visse um borrão vermelho passando ao lado de sua cabeça.

-Menos um gol para a minha preocupação. – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu, antes de ir buscar as goles.

Estavam tão distraídos em fazer o teste e em provocar um ao outro ao longo deste, que mal notaram o tempo passar, onde, quando notaram, sentaram-se nas arquibancadas e iniciaram uma conversa sobre banalidades.

-Notou que essa foi a nossa primeira conversa civilizada? – Harry perguntou, após um tempo, onde o silêncio se instalara. Gina riu de leve.

-Notei, Harry. – Ela deu de ombros, enquanto levantava os olhos para ver o fraco sol se pôr por de trás das outras arquibancadas do campo. – Até que foi construtiva. – Deu de ombros, sem desviar as íris amêndoas do laranja do sol poente.

Harry riu e girou as íris, de modo que pôde admirar o sol se pondo também.

-Foi divertido. – comentou. Gina sorriu e virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Foi. – levantou-se. – Eu adoraria que isso se repetisse. – Deu de ombros. – É cansativo ser grossa com você. – sorriu.

-Então não seja grossa comigo. – ele deu de ombros, erguendo a cabeça para poder olhá-la. – E sempre teremos conversas divertidas. – Gina riu.

-Mas quem disse que não é divertido ser grossa com você? – ela perguntou, inclinando o corpo para frente, de modo que pudesse apontar um dedo na ponta do nariz dele, que riu.

-Você é complicada. – ele concluiu, onde a fez rir antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

-É por isso que você gosta de mim. – ela observou, antes de ajeitar-se e começar a caminhar para fora do campo. – A gente esbarra por aí, Potter! – ela gritou para ele, antes de sumir por entre a arquibancada.

Harry suspirou e voltou a apoiar-se nas arquibancadas atrás de si. Olhou para o céu alaranjado e sorriu bobo.

-Que garota. – permitiu que escapasse de sua garganta, onde o fez rir de si mesmo e passar as mãos nos cabelos.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e seu sorriso aumentou.

Senhor, ele daria tudo para que Chang tivesse metade da maturidade e humor de Gina, onde o cativava e o enfeitiçava com o passar do tempo, aonde ele não fazia o mínimo esforço para evitar que essa simpatia pela irmã do seu melhor amigo crescesse.

-O que você diria se alguém falasse que você é imatura? – Perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, enquanto com a mão livre anotava algo em um pergaminho.

-Diria que a pessoa é mais, já que não gosta de mim, mas mesmo assim perde o tempo dela comigo? – Hillary perguntou, onde fez o braço de Gina escorregar e esta encostar a testa na mesa, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Gina estava ali, vendo até onde ia o jogo de palavras de Hillary desde que voltara do treino e até agora não vira nenhum "fora", onde pudesse realmente acabar com a moral de alguém.

Estava sentada ali há umas boas cinco horas, onde fizera com que o Salão Comunal estivesse vazio agora.

-Não. – murmurou. – Isso só faria a pessoa ter certeza de que você é imatura. – murmurou, antes de erguer a cabeça e ver a morena suspirar. – Você teria que dizer que perdeu a parte em que diz que isso é problema do ser que te enche a paciência.

-Eu nunca vou conseguir ser tão boa quanto você nisso. – Hillary comentou, com um quê de derrota na voz. – Eu sou um fracasso. – completou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e enterrando a cabeça ali.

A ruiva girou as íris amêndoas, antes de levantar-se, dar a volta na mesa e sentar-se ao lado do braço da amiga.

-Você não é um fracasso. – consolou, onde fez uma das íris castanhas dela aparecer por entre as mexas dos cabelos, onde Melissa começara a hidratar naquele dia. – Você só não consegue pensar em coisas que acabe com a auto-estima do outro. – puxou o ar com força. Ela fora igual a Hillary quando começara a aprender o jogo de palavras e Joe a consolara da mesma maneira que ela consolava a amiga. – É tudo uma questão de você raciocinar rapidamente, manter a pose e educação e, é claro, saber o podre da pessoa que te desafiou.

Hillary ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira e jogou uma mexa da franja, que lhe caia no olho, para trás da cabeça.

-Aí está o problema. – Ela começou, passando uma mão nos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. – Você não me dá exemplos de quem eu poderia estar humilhando para que eu tente.

Gina bufou e olhou para o teto, a procura de paciência. Por que ela escolhera a pior parte?

-Esse não é o problema. – Levantou-se em um salto. – O problema está em você. – Apontou um dedo no ombro da amiga. – Se você ficar pensando que não vai conseguir, que não sabe fazer, é obvio que não vai sair nada que preste, onde a fará ficar choramingando pelos cantos, sendo humilhada por seres baixos como a Chang. – Puxou o ar. – Você tem que achar que vai conseguir, que está conseguindo, independente de quem for o infeliz que vai ser destruído. Não importa se você o conhece ou não, mas sim que você consiga ver o que ele sente através dos olhos.

-Céus... – Hillary murmurou, os olhos arregalados. – Você é uma maquina de falar? – perguntou, onde fez Gina bufar.

-Você não presta mesmo atenção no que eu falo, não é? – a ruiva perguntou, jogando os braços pra cima, onde mostrou toda a sua frustração. Hillary riu.

-Eu ouvi o que você falou. – Deu de ombros. – Só acho que você não devia falar tanto. Não faz bem. – Completou sorrindo.

-Como pode não fazer bem? – Gina perguntou, imitando Hillary, embora ela não houvesse notado. – É um exercício para a língua, onde ficará máscula. – girou as íris amêndoas e sorriu, enquanto Hillary soltava uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Como você é idiota. – Hillary devolveu, com um quê irônico na voz, onde fez Gina revirar as íris amêndoas e sorrir marota.

-Pra você ver como a convivência com você afeta rápido. – devolveu, onde fez Hillary dar de ombros.

-Perdi a parte em que eu pedia para você andar comigo. Em que falei pra você conviver comigo. – Deu de ombros, onde fez Gina bater algumas palmas entusiasmadas.

-Viu? – Falou, pousando as mãos, uma em cada ombro da morena. – Você está aprendendo! – Pulou no mesmo lugar, sorrindo.

-Estou? – ela perguntou, espantada pela reação da ruiva.

-É claro que sim! Você respondeu exatamente como eu responderia. – Abraçou a morena e a soltou. – Merlin, quanta resposta em uma única frase. – balançou a cabeça. – Tenho que melhorar isso.

-Ai, Meu Deus... – Hillary arregalou os olhos e afastou-se da ruiva. – Você é louca. – Completou, antes de correr para as escadas que levariam aos dormitórios, numa tentativa bem sucedida de ir dormir.

-Boa Noite! – Pôde ouvir Gina gritar, antes de fechar a porta do dormitório atrás de si.

**N/A:** Well... Mais um capítulo! o

Estamos progredindo aqui!!

Bom... Espero que tenham gostado da nova amiga da Gina! o/ me digam o que acharam dela!

Agora... As respostas:

**Camilla: **O Harry perfeito? Se acha? xD

Sim... Precisa dizer que amou o capítulo!XD

Tou continuando!

Bjks

**Biba Evans: **Por que a Gi ta desse jeito? Por que é o plano dela, ué! O.o

Calma... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai mostrar para toda Hogwarts do que uma Weasley é verdadeiramente capaz! Aguarde!

Bjks

**Laurinha: **Você ta amando!?? Isso me deixa feliz!!!!

Well... Continue lendo!

Bjks

**Tammy: **Wow... Você teve que mover céus e terras, ou é só impressão minha? OO

Ser? Ta então né!

Continue lendo!

Bjks

**Miaka: **Que bom que gostou do "fora" que a turma da Gina deu na turma do Malfoy! Eu, particularmente, adorei essa cena!

Muito cruel? Ele? Eu, sinceramente, achei que foi mais cruel da parte dela dizer que a família Weasley só sente pena por ele.

Você quer que aquele filho seja mesmo do Harry? OO Essa é nova pra mim.

Ahahaha... Você não gosta mesmo do Harry né?

Well... Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Manush Potter: **Que bom que gostou do cap! Continue lendo!

**Nathalia: **Que bom que está gostando! Continue comentando!

**Paulinha Potter: **Jura? Eu me supero? - YAHOOO O

Ei... Mais um "engraçado" pra mim! - Detalhe; era ter mais romance do que comedia, mas parece que romance não é muito o meu forte, não é?

Ei... Você quer que eu passe as férias inteiras escrevendo ou é só impressão? OO

Não, por que aí já num dá XD Eu tenho parentes a visitar, viagens a confirmar e muito sono para colocar em dia! o

Mas não se preocupe que sempre que idéias malucas surgirem nessa cabeça doente, eu estarei escrevendo!

Bjks

**Milinha: **Relaxa! Não tem problema você comentar em todos os capítulos.

Que bom que você gosta da minha fic!

Eu sei que eu não demorei! Mas é que, quando eu falei que demoraria, eu não sabia o conteúdo das provas e supus que estas seriam difíceis, mas me enganei! Estudei por cima e agora estou feliz e saltitante por que passei direto! o

Que bom que esta feliz!o

A Gina sendo dura com o Harry? Não é pra menos, né? Afinal, ele a fez sofrer por anos e ainda nem lembrava dela! OO Você seria "boa" com a pessoa que fizesse isso com você? Acho que não, a maioria seria dura, né?

Ela ta com MUITA raiva dele!;

Chocolate com pimenta? Já ouvi falar, mas nunca assisti, mas agora é meio difícil, certo?

Você pensou que não era um feitiço? OO E como você achava que ela ficou feia novamente?;

Para o corpo ela usa somente o sobretudo, onde este é muito números maior que o que deveria.

O baile? Bem... Eu, de fato, espero que ele seja no capítulo oito, mas não tenho certeza de que saia nesse capítulo... Não se preocupe, que eu espero que o baile saia até, no máximo, o capitulo 10, mas se não sair, fazer o quê senão esperar?

Acho que a minha resposta é mais redação que o seu comentário, né? OO

Well... É isso!

Bjks

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Harry beijar a Gina? Hum… Vou pensar no assunto!

Não se preocupe que eu pensarei com carinho, oks?

Bjks e continue lendo.

**Xianya: **Curtiu a Gina, né? Dera eu ser igual a ela!XD

Wow... Vamos com calma! O Harry não estava olhando para as pernas do Brian e sim para as coxas da Gina! xD O Harry Gostosão Potter ainda não é gay!XD

Bjks

**Brousire: **Eu também espero que a J.K os coloque juntos nos próximos livros! Ia ser lindo! -

Dar a Chang de almoço para a Lula? Você quer matar o pobre animal que anima aquele lago? ;.; como vc é má! 

Não se preocupe que o futuro da Chang vai ser bem turbulento, a Gi não perdoa nada!XD

Continue lendo

Bjks

**Me Potter Girl: **Mais detalhes sobre o Brian? Añ... O que posso dizer?

Ele tem 1.75 m, 65 kg, cabelos castanhos médios, olhos azuis, corpo definido... Um sorriso lindo... É simpático e vive pra proteger os amigos!

Hm... Acho que é isso.. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar!

Bjks


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, onde fizera a pouca neve que ainda estava sobre os gramados verdes de Hogwarts, derretessem. Os pássaros cantavam mais animados do que antes. A brisa quente que passava pelos corredores do castelo indicava a proximidade do inicio do verão.

Suspirou e jogou o corpo contra cama, onde a fizera ficar deitada. Ficou contando as rachaduras do teto, enquanto as risadinhas das amigas, que vinham do banheiro, entrava em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar.

Céus, não podia imaginar que uma tarde de ensinos pudesse ter feito Melissa deixar a sua característica esnobe de lado e transformar-se em uma das melhores amigas de Hillary.

Bocejou e virou de barriga pra baixo, apoiando o queixo nos braços.

Senhor, como odiava ter que ouvir risadinhas em plena nove da matina, quando estava com sono e com fome. Por que, diabos, essas duas riam tanto?

Agradeceu a todos os santos que conhecia, quando as viu sair sorrindo do banheiro.

-Por que vocês estão rindo tanto? – A ruiva perguntou, sentando-se na cama. – o Brad Pitt estava dançando Can-Can pelado no banheiro?

-Não é uma má idéia. – Melissa respondeu, fazendo ares reflexivos. – Que vocês acham de seqüestrarmos esse Deus Grego e fazê-lo dançar pelado no nosso banheiro? – completou, onde fez Gina e Hillary rir.

-Vai na fé, Mel. – Gina sorriu. – você faz o trabalho duro e eu e a Lary só curtimos a visão. – completou, onde fez as outras duas rirem.

-Chega de idiotice vai. – Hillary fez um abano com a mão. – Temos que ir gastar um pouco. – Sorriu marota, onde foi acompanhada por Melissa e Gina.

-Tem toda a razão.– Melissa exclamou. – Eu preciso mesmo comprar uma sandália. – Completou, enquanto saiam do dormitório.

-E eu meu vestido. – Gina comentou, quando alcançaram o Salão Comunal.

-Eu preciso comprar isso e mais um pouco. – Hillary finalizou, no mesmo instante em que Brian aparecia pelo arco, onde levava aos dormitórios masculinos.

O moreno sorriu para as três e caminhou até elas.

-Vocês só pensam em comprar? – perguntou, onde ouvira o que Hillary falara.

-Vivemos para comprar. – Melissa respondeu, dando de ombros, onde arrancou uma risada divertida do namorado.

-Certo... – foi a vez dele dar de ombros, enquanto voltavam a caminhar em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. – Desde que vocês não usem o meu dinheiro. – Sorriu maroto.

-Como você adivinhou que usaríamos o seu dinheiro? – Gina perguntou, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele e pendurava-se nas costas do moreno, onde riu e continuou a caminhar. Melissa arrumou o sobretudo do uniforme, onde deixa a mostra uma parte da perna bronzeada da ruiva.

-Por que será, não é Weasley? – perguntou sarcástico, onde sabia perfeitamente bem que tanto Gina quanto Melissa usavam seu dinheiro para comprar vestidos e tudo o que precisavam para um baile. Sorriu. Mas sempre o pagavam quando i _ele /i _precisava.

-Não sei. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele. – Talvez pelo fato de você ter muito dinheiro. – Ela completou risonha.

-Eu? Muito dinheiro? – Riu. – Dera eu. – completou.

-Burguês, burguês... – Melissa brincou, de forma cantarolada. Brian revirou as íris azuis, antes de livrar-se da ruiva, que ainda estava pendurada em si, e caminhar um pouco mais à frente delas.

-Ui... Nervosa! – Melissa gritou sarcástica, onde o fez rir. Hillary caminhava um pouco atrás, onde somente ria.

Brian jogou os braços pra cima e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, diminuindo a velocidade dos passos, movimento onde deixou claro que desistia de tentar ficar bravo com elas. Ele suspirou.

-Vocês são loucas. – Ele murmurou quando elas emparelharam com ele. Gina e Hillary riram e Melissa abraçou o namorado pela cintura.

-Mas bem que você nos ama. – Hillary se manifestou pela primeira vez, onde fez Brian olhá-la.

-O que eu posso fazer? – ele perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. – Vocês se mostraram loucas depois que amei. – Sorriu maroto e Hillary mostrou-lhe a língua.

-Esse é o nosso segredo de conquista. – Melissa sussurrou de modo que só eles pudessem ouvir. –Então, Brian ou cale a boca ou fale baixo. – Sorriu travessa, onde fez Brian retribuir com sinceridade, mesmo que sentisse suas pernas bambas perante o sorriso da namorada.

Ainda sentia-se bobo com o poder que aquela loira tinha sobre si, onde o enfeitiçava e o dominava de modo que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia desviar sua atenção dela. Sentia que seu coração acelerava a cada sorriso ou suspiro que provocava nela.

A cada instante que passava sentia que aquele sentimento que nutria por Melissa crescia mais e mais, onde já o dominava por completo, onde somente o fato dela não estar por perto já o entristecia. A cada momento tinha maior certeza de que esse sentimento era amor.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, num tique nervoso.

Senhor, podia já ter tido suas paixonites de adolescente, mas sabia que o amor que nutria pela amiga não era algo que acabava do dia para a noite, não era algo que ele pudesse controlar. Era algo que o controlava e ele gostava disso.

Gostava de sentir-se bobo com um sorriso sincero dela, de sentir as pernas bambas quando os lábios macios da loira encostavam nos seus em um beijo.

Adorava perder-se naquelas íris azuis, onde parecia um mar calmo e cheio de ternura. Adorava admirar a beleza dela, onde para ele era a mais bela de todas.

-Terra chamando. – A voz de Gina fez o moreno voltar ao mundo real. – Planeta Melissa, responda. Cambio. – O moreno revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar mortal a ruiva, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Encostou-se a parede e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, bufando.

Não podia acreditar que estava terminantemente proibido de ir a Hogsmeade durante nove meses. Não que a escola houvesse proibido que ele saísse, muito pelo contrario; ele ainda tinha a autorização que Siríus lhe dera. O seu problema atendia pelo nome Cho Chang.

Não podia acreditar que ela não o deixaria sair daquele castelo enquanto ela não tivesse o filho. Bufou mais uma vez.

Qual fora o seu pecado para merecer aquilo? Atirara pedra na cruz na vida passada? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-E eu posso saber o por que de estar proibido de sair? – perguntou, desencostando-se da parede e sentando-se no braço do sofá mais próximo.

-Eu já te disse. – Cho respondeu, enquanto sentava-se sobre a mesa que ficava ao lado do sofá onde ele estava. – Eu posso passar mal a qualquer instante. – ela completou.

Harry bufou pela terceira vez e passou as mãos pelo rosto abatido.

Merlin, ainda não podia crer no que ouvia. Era só impressão sua, ou a oriental a sua frente estava com medo de entrar em trabalho de parto, sendo que ainda estava no segundo mês?

Senhor, o que fizera para merecer tal tormento na sua curta existência? Aliás, por que permitira que a oriental entrasse na sua vida? Por que simplesmente não se fixara em outra garota, onde fosse menos manhosa, mimada e a mania de superioridade fosse menor?

Por que simplesmente não podia ser o cara mais santo do colégio? Por que tinha que querer ser popular?

Já era famoso! Por que fazer mais coisas para que sua popularidade entre os colegas de escola fosse maior? Bufou e irritou-se consigo mesmo.

-Não vai fazer a mínima diferença eu estar aqui ou não se você passar mal. – murmurou, onde um quê de raiva contida podia ser percebido. – Eu seria o primeiro a entrar em desespero. – completou, escorregando pelo braço do móvel e deitou-se no sofá.

-Eu não quero que você vá ao povoado, que droga. – ela resmungou, onde o fez fechar os olhos e passar as mãos no rosto, procurando paciência.

Céus, por que aquela garota era tão mimada e egoísta? Por que não podia permitir que ele fosse ao povoado?

-Por quê? – perguntou simplesmente, onde fez Cho dar de ombros.

-Por que eu não vou e não quero que as garotas oferecidas de Hogwarts dêem em cima do meu namorado. – ela respondeu de um fôlego só, onde o fez rir.

-Elas não vão dar em cima de mim, pelo mero fato de que quem dá em cima delas só eu! – ele respondeu, levando-se irritado. – Por que tanto medo de que elas dêem em cima de mim? – perguntou, indo postar-se diante a janela do aposento.

-Por que você é uma galinha de primeira categoria e eu não quero que você me traia.- ela explodiu, enquanto levantava-se. Harry se virou, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e a expressão fechada.

-Eu vou a Hogsmeade e não vai ser você que vai me impedir. – resmungou, antes de começar a encaminhar-se para a porta.

-Volta aqui, Harry Potter! – Ela gritou, mas ele a ignorou e saiu de lá.

Caminhou mal humorado pelos corredores, enquanto a expressão continuava fechada.

Merlin! Por que simplesmente não terminava a droga do namoro com a oriental? Por que simplesmente não jogava tudo o que ela queria por alto e deixava-as para que ela resolvesse?

-Por que você é uma anta, Potter. – murmurou mal humorado para si mesmo, virando o corredor só para sair no Saguão de Entrada do castelo, onde viu, do outro lado, Melissa, Brian, Gina e uma garota que não conhecia.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e caminhou mais rápido somente para alcançar os quatro.

-Weasley! – Chamou, onde os fez parar e virar.

-Potter. – Gina respondeu sem interesse.

-Onde está o seu irmão? – perguntou, sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar os outros. Gina revirou as íris amêndoas.

-Não sou guardiã dele, Potter. – Respondeu ríspida. – Não sei onde ele está e nem me interessa saber. – completou, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da capa do uniforme.

-Viu a Hermione? – perguntou, fingindo que a ruiva não fora mal educada consigo.

-Muito menos. – ela respondeu, antes de girar nos calcanhares e continuar a caminhar, perdida numa conversa com os amigos como se ele não houvesse os interrompido.

Bufou.

Por que seus amigos tinham que sumir? Pelo que se lembrava marcara de encontrá-los ali. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Não estava nem atrasado, nem adiantado. Pontual. Então, onde raios estavam os dois amigos?

Ajeitando o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros, caminhou até a parede e encostou-se nela. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e encostou a cabeça nas pedras frias.

Suspirou.

Odiava ficar esperando os amigos, feito um idiota.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, onde alguns dos alunos que ainda estavam no castelo passaram correndo por si para ir para as carruagens que os levaria para o povoado.

Suspirou. Por que ele ainda estava esperando os amigos?

Descruzando os braços e se desencostando da parede, caminhou até o jardim, aonde foi recebido pela brisa morna da manha, onde fez uma pergunta surgir em sua mente; Se estava calor, por que Gina estava usando o uniforme de inferno? Levando em conta que era a única aluna que o usava.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

Nunca lhe interessava saber o que a irmã do seu melhor amigo fazia ou deixava de fazer. E não seria agora que ele correria atrás de algo que não mudaria nada em sua vida e esse era o caso de Virginia Weasley, onde ele fazia questão de ignorar ou humilhar.

Mas por que, então, sempre que ela era ríspida consigo, sentia seu peito se contrair e uma vontade arrebatadora de pedir á aquela ruiva para ser simpática o invadia?

Por que ela tinha que ter uma personalidade que muitas garotas não tinham, onde era a que ele mais gostava.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, num gesto nervoso.

Céus... Aquela ruiva ainda o deixaria doido.

-Harry! – Ouviu uma voz irritante chamá-lo, onde o fez sentir toda a pouca animação que tinha fugir. Virou-se, apenas para ver Cho correndo em sua direção.

-O que é Cho? – perguntou, recebendo-a em um abraço.

-Mudei de idéia, e vou com você na visita á Hogsmeade! – ela exclamou, animada, antes de depositar um breve beijo nos lábios firmes dele.  
Harry gemeu, onde passou despercebido pela namorada. Aquele seria um longo e torturante dia.

-Que loja vamos visitar primeiro? – Brian perguntou quando desceram da carruagem, sendo recebidos pelo sol e pela brisa morna. Gina franziu o cenho.

-Vamos? – repetiu, onde fez um sorriso sarcástico brotar nos seus lábios vermelhos. – Você eu sugiro ir comprar uma roupa para o baile, sozinho. – Mandou um beijinho no ar para o moreno. – Por que eu, a Mel e a Lary vamos à Belos Trapos... – Sorriu. – Loja feminina, sabe? – Fez um "tchau" com a mão e começou a caminhar para o fim da rua principal, onde se encontrava a loja, sendo seguida por Melissa e Hillary, que riam e viraram-se, mandando pequenos sinais de adeus com a mão.

Brian bufou e, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, começou a caminhar em direção á única loja de roupa masculina que vira.

-Tadinho, Gi! – foi o que Melissa falou, rindo, quando viu o namorado caminhar mal humorado até a loja de roupa masculina á frente.

Gina seguiu a linha do olhar da amiga e deu de ombros.

-Eu sei que ele é meio bicha, Mel, mas isso não justifica o fato dele querer nos acompanhar nas compras para o baile. – Caminhou até uma fileira de vestidos de noite. – Mesmo por que, ele tem que ficar no escuro sobre o que vamos usar no baile.

-Que seja! – Hillary exclamou animada, enquanto pegava um vestido e o colocava na frente do corpo, olhando-se no espelho. – Que você acham desse verde musgo? – perguntou, virando-se para as amigas.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando a morena. Melissa a imitou.

-Verde musgo? – A ruiva murmurou e olhou para a loira que fez uma careta.

-Não é bem sua cor. – Melissa completou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Hillary deu de ombros e colocou o vestido no lugar.

-Ei... Acho que esse fica legal. – Foi a vez de Melissa exclamar, pondo um vestido dourado na frente do corpo. Gina riu.

-Você quer parecer uma banana? – perguntou, enquanto tirava um preto do cabide e colocava na frente do corpo da loira. – Experimente esse. – finalizou, tirando a peça amarela das mãos da loira, onde foi para a cabine mais próxima.

-E eu? – Hillary perguntou fazendo um bico, onde arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada de Gina.

-Vejamos. – ela murmurou pensativa, enquanto colocava-se entre vários vestidos e olhava um por um. Fazia caretas e mais caretas, onde as que eram de aprovação, ela pegava a peça e pendurava em um dos braços.

Hillary ficou impressionada a quantidade de vestidos que a ruiva colocava sobre os braços, e somente de ver a quantidade já se sentia cansada.

-Eu vou ter que vestir... Tudo isso aí? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados atrás das grossas lentes do óculos.

Gina riu graciosamente, enquanto lhe atacava todas as peças belíssimas no rosto da garota.

-Sim! – respondeu dando a volta nos calcanhares – Enquanto você experimenta, eu vou escolher o meu vestido.

Hillary estava preste a argumentar quando a ruiva lhe mandou um beijinho no ar e saiu de seu campo de visão entre as milhares fileiras de vestidos de festas.

-Ela sempre faz isso? – perguntou num tom alto para Melissa ouvir dentro da cabine.

-Quase sempre...- a loira respondeu abrindo a porta e se pondo em frente a garota – Mas as vezes sou eu que a deixo chupando o dedo. – riu e assim deu uma graciosa volta entre os calcanhares, fazendo o leve tecido do vestido contornar com perfeição seu corpo.

Hillary deu um sorriso que mostrava que estava encantada.

-Você está linda Mel. – a loira sorriu de modo agradecida e assim apontou para os vestidos que ela tinha em mão.

-A Gina exagerou um pouco nas escolhas. – Hillary girou os olhos.

-Um pouco? – Melissa balançou a cabeça e examinou as peças que ela tinha nos braços e num gesto rápido jogou-os em cima de um pufe antes de rapidamente escolher apenas um.

-Vista este, está perfeito. – estendeu-lhe a veste e num gesto rápido jogou-a de encontro para dentro de uma cabine, ignorando os protestos dela. – E quando terminar saia aqui fora para eu ver como ficou. – falou, dando um aceno com a mão e fechando a porta do provador.

Hillary suspirou e colocou o vestido pendurado no prendedor, e assim olhou-se no espelho.

-Merlin, onde eu fui me meter! – murmurou, começando a se despir, ainda balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado.

Gina suspirou e olhou todos os vestidos que tinha pendurado em seu braço. Torceu os lábios; odiava ficar indecisa. Caminhou lentamente até onde ficavam os vestuários, onde deixara as amigas e viu Melissa sentada em um pufe, onde usava o vestido que ela escolhera para a loira. Sorriu.

-Amor da minha vida! – exclamou alegre. Melissa olhou-a.

-Fala meu suco de maracujá. – ela pediu sorrindo.

-Primeiro... – A ruiva começou, colocando uma mexa de sua franja atrás da orelha. – Levante-se. – riu quando a loira resmungou coisas ilegíveis enquanto levantava-se e dava uma volta sobre os calcanhares. – Ficou perfeito! – Exclamou animada quando a amiga parou de frente para si, onde fez um sorriso travesso escapar para os lábios vermelhos. Jogou todos os vestidos que escolhera nos braços da loira. – Qual desses eu experimento? São tantos que se eu fosse colocar um por um, eu passaria o resto da vida nessa loja. – jogou os braços pra cima, onde deixou claro toda sua frustração.

-O que seria de você sem minha maravilhosa pessoa? – Melissa perguntou, enquanto espalhava as roupas sobre o pufe, onde estivera sentada mais cedo e começou a selecioná-los a dedo, onde somente os mais belos e caros era retirados e pendurados nos braços de Gina, que se assombrava ao ver o preço nas etiquetas.

-Não é por nada, mas você não acha que o Brian vai surtar ao ver o preço de tudo? – perguntou, onde somente fez a loira dar de ombros.

-Ele que se acostume. – murmurou, mandando um pequeno beijo para a amiga. – Agora, você, vai experimentar essas peças. – a ruiva deu de ombros e entrou na primeira cabine desocupada. – E saia com cada vestido que eu quero ver! – Melissa falou em tom alto, onde fez Gina rir.

-Sim, mamãe! – Respondeu sarcástica, despindo-se, para logo começar a colocar o primeiro vestido, onde tinha uma cor carmim. Revirou os olhos. Saiu da cabine. – Isso aqui é uma sauna portátil, sabia? – Melissa soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Mesmo por que não ficou legal. – A loira deu de ombros e, com um gesto de mão, disse que a ruiva poderia tirar aquele vestido.

Gina voltou a entrar na cabine e, resmungando coisas ilegíveis contra Melissa, tirou aquele vestido e o pendurou no cabide. Pegou outro, branco, e o colocou. Olhou-se no espelho da cabine e bufou.

Branco não era, exatamente, sua cor. Os cabelos vermelhos faziam um belo contraste com a cor do vestido, porem sentia que aquele vestido era demasiado comprido para o que ela tinha mente.

Estralou a língua e passou a mão os cabelos, onde tinha soltado para ver como ficava. Torceu os lábios e saiu da cabine, no mesmo instante em que viu Cho Chang entrar na loja, arrastando Harry Potter para dentro do estabelecimento.

Arregalou os olhos e voltou para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta com um estrondo. Encostou-se em uma das paredes e puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca.

-Essa foi por pouco. – murmurou para si mesma, antes de ouvir três batidas secas a porta da cabine.

-Gina? – a voz de Melissa chegou aos seus ouvidos. A ruiva suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz da amiga.

Ajeitou o vestido sobre o corpo e abriu uma fresta da porta, onde somente era visível sua cabeça.

-Entra aqui! – Falou para a amiga loira, num tom de voz de quem manda. Melissa entrou na cabine, confusa, e Gina fechou a porta, antes de encostar-se á esta e fechar os olhos.

-O que foi? – a loira perguntou, preocupada, fazendo leves abanos com a mão, onde deu uma leve refrescada na ruiva que suspirou.

-A Chang acabou de entrar nessa loja com o peste do Potter e eu não posso sair da droga dessa cabine! – Gina jogou em um fôlego só. Melissa coçou a nuca, antes de sacar a varinha e sorrir.

-Concentre-se no seu corpo de antes. – murmurou, enquanto ela própria se concentrava no corpo da ruiva quando a conhecera. Murmurou o feitiço, onde fez as curvas bem torneadas, a barriga reta e a cintura delgada da ruiva sumir, dando lugar á antiga Gina.

Gina virou-se para o espelho e sorriu aliviada ao ver que dera certo, mas bufou ao ver os cabelos ainda cumpridos e soltos. Apalpou sua capa, á procura de seu elástico.

-Droga. – sussurrou mal humorada, ajeitando o corpo e começando a prender as mexas ruivas no alto da cabeça, com os dedos. – Tem um elástico pra me emprestar? – perguntou para Melissa, que colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Nenhum... Por quê? – perguntou, sem entender o por que da amiga querer algo para prender o cabelo.

-Por que, tecnicamente, meu cabelo ainda é curto. – A ruiva disse num murmúrio, enquanto girava os olhos.

-Ah, sim! – Melissa exclamou, lembrando-se desse fato. Ajeitou a varinha entre os dedos e a apontou para os cachos ruivos. – _Reducio! _– exclamou, onde fez o cabelo da amiga ficar na altura do queixo.

Gina olhou-se no espelho e sorriu. O seu cabelo estava exatamente como parecia ser quando preso.

-Perfeito! – Exclamou, abraçando brevemente a amiga. – Agora vamos sair, antes que achem que estamos tendo um caso amoroso! – completou, onde as fez rir, antes de abrir a porta da cabine e finalmente sair.

Parou em frente ao pufe, onde Melissa deixara os outros vestidos, e deu uma graciosa volta nos calcanhares.

-Definitivamente... – Melissa resmungou, cruzando os braços em frete ao peito e fazendo uma careta pensativa. – Esse vestido fica legal em você, mas não é para o que você pretende. – finalizou e Gina sorriu.

-Foi exatamente o que... – Mas Melissa foi impossibilitada de ouvir o resto da frase da ruiva, pois esta fora interrompida pela alta e irritante risada de Cho Chang.

-Onde você _pensa _que vai com esse vestido, Weasley? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se de Gina e a rodeando, como se fosse um animal prestes a atacar o seu inimigo.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado, enquanto aproximava-se da namorada, lentamente.

Gina levantou os olhos, somente para se deparar com o semblante divertido de Chang. Puxou o ar com força e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Fez uma cara pensativa.

-No momento, Chang, não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum com esse vestido. – respondeu, voltando a sua atenção aos vestido que a amiga loira escolhera. – Só estou fazendo o que todas as garotas fazem quando compram uma roupa; experimentando. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, procurando algo que lhe agradasse.

-Desde quando você tem dinheiro para comprar esse vestido? – a oriental perguntou sarcástica. Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto Melissa abaixava a cabeça e segurava uma baixa risada.

-Desde o dia em que você virou uma qualquer. – a ruiva revidou, virando-se para Harry. – E desde o dia, também, que comecei a roubar o dinheiro do seu querido Potter, assim como você queridinha. – voltou-se novamente para a oriental. Chang a fuzilou com os olhos, agarrando o braço de Harry com força de modo que mostrava á Gina quem era dona do moreno.

-Você pode ter dinheiro para comprar esse vestido ridículo, Weasley, mas sou eu quem tem o Harry. – a oriental falou com uma voz furiosa.

-Você deve ficar com ele, Chang, pelo simples motivo de que vocês dois formam o casal de cretinos mais perfeitos de Hogwarts. – Revirou os olhos. – Vocês se completam; um é a galinha o outro é o ovo. – Harry empurrou a oriental, de modo que ela cambaleasse e caísse em cima dos vestidos, jogados no chão.

-Quem você pensa que é para me xingar assim? – ele perguntou, virando-se para a ruiva. Gina deu um passo para frente, de modo que sua boca ficasse encostada a dele.

-Eu sou a pessoa que estará sentada na primeira cadeira, aplaudindo e rindo quando você, Potter, estiver dentro de um caixão. – Passou a língua sobre os lábios firmes dele. – E eu sou a pessoa a qual você vai implorar para que te ame.

-Eu nunca imploraria para que uma pessoa arisca como você me amasse. – Foi sua vez de passar a língua sobre os lábios dela. – Mesmo por que eu nunca vou te amar, Weasley.

-A sua certeza quanto aos seus futuros sentimentos, Potter, é comovente, pena que eu não acredito em prever o futuro. – a ruiva sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. – Sabe, aquele dia no campo de Quadribol... – Olhou de rabo de olho para Chang. – Foi i _perfeito /i _de mais para eu acreditar que aquele com quem conversei fosse, de fato, você. – Afastou-se dele. – O que é uma pena.

-Sinto te informar, mas aquele era eu. – Caminhou até a namorada e ajudo-a a se levantar. – O problema era você, se mostrando amiguinha somente para conseguir entrar no time. – Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que querendo convencer a si mesmo disso.

Melissa não agüentou mais e, jogando a cabeça pra trás, começou a gargalhar histericamente. Os cabelos loiros mexiam-se com graciosidade e os olhos azuis brilhavam em alegria. Lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pelo rosto dela.

-Garota louca. – Chang murmurou para Harry, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Gina os repreendeu com o olhar ao ouvir o que eles falavam. A loira fez um abano com a mão, como que pedindo para que todos esperassem ela acabar de rir, já que ela tinha algo a falar.

-Potter... – Ela chamou, ainda ofegante, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que lhe caiam no rosto. – Você, realmente acha que a Gina precisa usar truques tão baixos para entrar em um i _timinho /i ? _– Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e permitiu que o seu sorriso aumentasse. – Ora, francamente, vamos analisar bem a situação; ela entra por habilidade, você entra por fazer exibicionismo barato para a professora responsável. – Jogou uma mexa loira, que lhe caia no olho, para trás da cabeça. – Ela i _faz a parte dela. /i _Você só consegue concluir sua parte por ter i _uma vassoura melhor /i . _

-O Harry ao menos sabe jogar, Watson! – Chang exclamou, enquanto agarrava o braço do moreno, como se este simples gesto fosse o que salvaria sua vida de todos os perigos que aparecessem. – Ao contrario de você, que fica querendo passar lições do moral, sendo que não entende absolutamente nada da arte de se jogar Quadribol.

Gina permitiu que uma risadinha escapasse pelo nariz, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e começar a caminhar até a cabine, onde Hillary estava.

-Discutir com amadores é fogo. – ela murmurou divertida, antes de dar três batidas secas na porta. – Lary, ta tudo bem? – perguntou aumentando o tom de voz.

-Tudo ótimo! – Hillary respondeu no mesmo tom que a ruiva. – Só não consigo fechar a droga do zíper dessa porcaria que vocês chamam de vestido. – ela completou com um quê de irritação na voz.

Gina riu de leve e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado.

-Vamos embora, Harry! – A voz de Cho se fez presente. – Vamos voltar mais tarde, quando a loja não estiver suja. – Melissa ergueu os olhos, um brilho maroto nas íris azuis.

-Vá pelas sombras e que o capeta os acompanhe! – A loira desejou alegre, quando o casal começou a sair.

-Não esqueça de recolher a titica que a sua namorada vai deixar pelo caminho, Potter! – Gina exclamou alegre. A ruiva e a loira se entre olharam antes de cair na gargalhada, no mesmo instante em que Chang soltava um grito enraivecido e começava a caminhar mais rápido.

-Deixa eu te ajudar, Lary! – Melissa exclamou com um tom voz alto, caminhando até a cabine. – E, você, vai pôr o vestido vermelho! – mandou, apontando um dedo na cara de Gina, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Ah, nada melhor do que se jogar em sua cama depois de um dia de compras. – Melissa exclamou, depois que jogou todas as sacolas que carregava de qualquer jeito no chão e pulava para sal cama.

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Gina murmurou, colocando as próprias sacolas do lado das de Melissa e se jogando na cama ao lado da loira.

-Legal. – Hillary resmungou, colocando as sacolas que carregava ao lado da porta. – Só eu não tenho cama para me jogar aqui. – completou, encostando-se na batente e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Conjure uma cama e entre para a brincadeira. – Melissa murmurou cansada, enquanto abria os braços.

-Não vai ter graça. – a morena respondeu, se desencostando da porta e indo sentar-se na ponta da cama da ruiva.

-Então não reclama. – a ruiva devolveu sarcástica, fazendo Hillary rir e se ajeitar sobre o colchão fofo.

-Sua sensibilidade me comove. – resmungou, no mesmo instante que a porta abria-se por completo e revelava uma Hermione mal humorada.

-Gina... – Ela chamou, onde fez a ruiva erguer somente a cabeça para olhar para a amiga.

-Quê? – perguntou, deixando transparecer o quanto a visita á Hogsmeade a cansara.

-O Harry quer falar com você. – a grifinória mais velha respondeu, onde fez caçula dos Weasley gemer em desagrado.

-O que esse peste quer? – perguntou num muxoxo, onde fez Hermione sorrir como quem sabe de algo que ninguém mais sabe.

-Não faço idéia, mas ele disse que é urgente. – a monitora respondeu, antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair do dormitório das quintanistas, indo para o próprio.

-Por que ele tem que querer falar comigo justo no momento em que eu mais quero dormir? – perguntou num resmungo para as amigas, se levantado.

-Por que ele é caidinho por você. – Hillary respondeu, brincalhona, fazendo a ruiva a fuzilar com os olhos.

-Ele é caidinho por fazer filhos com pessoas baixas, onde se acha o garanhão por isso. – a ruiva respondeu, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Ele é patético. – completou, antes de sair definitivamente do quarto.

Desceu as escadas, amaldiçoando tudo quanto era santidade, por não poder descansar depois de um dia de passeio. Ajeitou o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros e, finalmente, apareceu pelo arco, onde separava as escadas do Salão Comunal.

Parou de caminhar e procurou Harry com as íris amêndoas, achando-o sentado ao lado de Rony em frente á lareira, rindo a altos brandos. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado, e caminhou até eles, sentando-se entre eles.

-Espero, Potter, que o motivo que o levou a me tirar do meu descanso seja, no mínimo, interessante. – resmungou, passando um braço sobre os ombros do irmão mais velho.

-Se você julgar "Quadribol" interessante, pode ficar feliz. – o moreno respondeu sorrindo divertido. A ruiva girou as íris amêndoas.

-Como você agüentou essa cosia durante seis anos, Rony? – ela perguntou num muxoxo.

-Amigos são pra essas coisas. – o Weasley mais velho respondeu rindo, onde arrancou um leve sorriso da irmã.

-Fale logo o que você quer, Potter, por que, ao contrario do meu irmão, eu não sou sua amiga e sendo assim não sou obrigada a te agüentar. – resmungou, aconchegando-se ao irmão.

-Só precisamos saber os dias em que você esta livre para treinar Quadribol essa semana, o primeiro jogo é no sábado. – ele respondeu, fingindo que ela não fora ríspida.

-Todos, desde que não seja nem muito cedo, nem muito tarde. – ela resmungou.

-Poderíamos treinar a semana toda? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela levantava-se.

-Poderíamos. – ela murmurou, antes de voltar ao seu dormitório.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Nhá... Nani meu amor, doce de melão que adoça minha vida... Serei eternamente grata á sua ajuda na parte da loja, chuchu! Brigadão!

Bom... Povim... Feliz natal! E, se eu não postar o capitulo oito antes do ano novo: Prospero ano novo!

Agora... As respostas:

**Mari: **Ei... Que bom que gostou da fic!-

Não se preocupe, não irei desistir.

Bjks

**Camilla: **Você riu a cada palavra "deformada"? o.O Espero que isso seja bom?-"

Cara de lesado? UAHUAHUA Tadinho!!!!

Perfeito? Brigada!-

Que bom que gostou do beijo!-

Bjks

**Miaka: **Sim, sim, ele sabe que ela esconde, mas não sabe o quê!-

É... Foi bom a trégua deles... Sei lá! Se bem que é mais fácil escrever eles brigando do que conversando! OO

UAHuahuahauh... Captei! Não é ódio, é só apatia!

Que bom que gostou da Gina acabando com a Cho!

A Gina usar o Draco? Vou pensar no assunto! o

Bjks

**Naty Black: ** Que bom que gostou da fic!- Continue lendo e comentando! Bjks

**Paulinha Potter: **Já cansou? Poxa.. Que pena!'

Sim, sim... Se vai comentar tem que ser com a verdade! U.u

Uffaa... Que bom que gostou da Hillary! o/

Auhauhau Você acha que elas vão arrasa no baile de dia dos namo?

Bjks

**Manush Potter: **Que bom que está gostando! Continue lendo e comentando!

**Doug Black: **Poh... Finalmente você leu a fic, hein?

Fã? Mais um com essa história? ¬¬ Ai, ninguém merece.

Mais uma pra você me encher pro atualização? Ferrou! 

Bjks

**Miss Sadmad: **Wow... Meu resumo foi tão poderoso assim? O.O

Uahuaha... Quando eu disse que tava sem graça? OO não se lembra disso no momento, pois está morrendo de sono

Você quer que a Cho se ferre? Não é a única! o/

Uahua Realmente... O harry pode ser O pedaço de mal caminho, mas não presta!

Auhauhauha.... Um loirinho? Vou pensar nisso!

H/C mala sem alça? São seus olhos!

Quando vai ser o baile? Boa pergunta!

Oh, sim... Brigada pela dica! Minha beter também anda dando uns puxões do orelha em mim por causa das repetições! o

Mas me dá um desconto vai!" Tou de férias! xD

Que bom que gostou da Hillary!

Ei... Não se preocupe por causa do tamanho do coment! Eu gosto!

Fique a vontade para comentar o quanto quiser!

Que bom que me adicionou nos seus favoritos! o

Pode deixar que minha mente criativa será conservada! o/

Bjks

**Dre: **Que bom que curtiu minha fic! E os personagens também, né?

Você me curtiu? Fico feliz!

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Xianya: **Oh, sim... Ela está querendo se aposentar! xD (zuera)

Ei... Relaxa que o momento deslumbrante delas vai compensar o tempo de espera!

Pq a Gina tem sorte?

AUAHUHAUA... Não... Nunca que ia fazer aquele Deus do Harry virar gay! o

Bjks

**Lari: **Lembro de você sim!

Continue comentando, tah?

Bjks

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Necessita? Wow.... Estou surpresa!

Pois é... Mas pelo visto essa evolução deu uma decaída né?

Bem feito pra Chang? Lógico! xD

Que bom que está gostando!

Bjks

**Thata Radcliffe: **Uma das melhores fics!? Wow... Fico feliz por ler isso! -

Que bom que gostou da Gina!

"O Harry pode ser gostoso, mas naum gostei nadinha das atitudes dele." Morri de rir quando li isso! o

Sempre atualizo na velocidade que consigo!

Viciada? Por que todo mundo fala que está viciada? O.o

Bjkss

**Milinha: **uahuahuahau Finalmente né!? Eu mesma já não via a hora disso acontecer.

Somos duas! Eu, quando lançou o livro, era a única do meu grupo de amigas na net que ainda não tinha o livro e todas falavam muito mal da Chang e eu gostava dela ainda. Eu até comecei uma fic em que o Harry era casado com ela, mas depois que li tudo o que ela fez pro meu Harry... Abandonei a pobre da fic! XD

Ahahah... Piranha? Sim sim!

Eu também gostei da minha formatura! Foi dia 17 e foi divertida! Eu até convidei a autora Nani Potter pra ir! Ela é minha miguxa querida! o Foi mto bom!

Então... Voltando pra fic xD

Ce num gostou do que o Rony fez? Auhauha eu também não! XD E eu vou arrumar isso mais pra frente!

Bjks

**Virgin Potter: **"Harry Cafajestes" tadinho! Ele é só mal compreendido! XD

Que bom que está gostando!

Ah... Não sou eu quem não separa as cenas! É o site! . Eu dou dois "enter" entre uma cena e outra, mas parece que não sai no site, né? Mas tudo bem! Vou dar um jeito nisso!

Bjks

**Brousire: **Finalmente né! Antes tarde do que nunca.

Gina e Joe? Eu já falei isso na fic mesmo! Acho que no capítulo 1! Mas, sim, eles têm uma amizade colorida, sim!

Já isso se o Joe gosta mesmo ou não da Gina eu não posso falar!

Bjks

**Dark Motoko Hell: **Hei... Que bom que gostou de... Tudo! O.O

Uahua... Isso me deixou feliz!

Continue lendo e comentando!

Bjks

**Pati Mello: **Que bom que está gostando, miga! Você vai ver muito esses dois juntos!

Sim, sim! H/G forever!

Bjks linda.

**Yuki – Cp2: **Que bom que está gostando de tudo o que eu tenho colocado nessa doideira que chamo de FanFiction!

Ei... Eu sei que eu estou repetindo muito isso! Já me falaram! " Mas como eu disse; Estou de férias! xD Preciso de um desconto!"

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Alicia Spinet: **Wow... Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Erros? Bom... Tecnicamente, a culpa não é minha, já que eu mando os capítulos para uma beter antes de postá-los, mas vou ver se arrumo isso!

Bjks

**Suki: **Obaaa!! Mais uma que gosta do casal! o H/G forever!

Escrever toda semana? Quando eu consigo, eu mando, mas quando não consigo têm que esperar né?

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Kis Yu Black: **Sim, falta muito para o baile!

Que bom que gostou do que a Gina fez!

Que bom que gostou da Lary! Isso a deixa muito feliz!

Oh, sim! Os treinos serão o máximo!

Bjks

**Ramon: **Que bom que gostou da fic, more! Tb te adoro! Bjks, lindu.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Música: If That's What It Takes, Celine Dion.

_ i Terça-feira, 10:00 am /i _

_ i You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home /i _

Assim que acabou de tomar café da manhã, Gina caminhou relaxada pelos corredores, indo para a Torre de Grifinória, onde pegaria suas coisas para treinar Quadribol com o resto do time.

Se bem se lembrava, precisaria pegar suas vestes do time e sua vassoura. Sorriu. Era nessas horas que agradecia por ser magra e por não ter crescido muito, de modo que as roupas que usava quando tinha treze anos ainda lhe serviam. Estralou os dedos das mãos. Esperava, sinceramente, que esse "ritual" dos jogadores de Quadribol daquela escola não houvesse mudado em absolutamente nada. Não queria ter que recorrer á Harry para saber como funcionava; seria humilhante demais.

-Asas de Dragão. – murmurou, quando chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, que assentiu e virou a moldura, revelando que havia um buraco na parede, por onde a ruiva entrou, somente para deparar-se com alguns alunos começando a fazer o dever de férias. Sorriu satisfeita ao lembrar-se de que os alunos transferidos ficavam livres do deveres passados antes de sua chegada ao seu castelo.

Passou sorrateira pela sala, onde fez com que nenhum aluno levantasse a cabeça de seu dever para ver quem entrava. Subiu as escadas lentamente, cogitando se daria trégua para Harry durante os treinos ou não.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, curtos desde que voltara de Hogsmeade, onde Melissa tivera que usar o "reducio" para que Chang não os visse cumpridos.

Torceu os lábios e decidiu-se, por fim, por dar trégua ao melhor amigo do seu irmão, mas jurou a si mesma que seria ríspida com qualquer grosseria que ele fizesse á si.

Abriu a porta do seu dormitório, somente para ser recebida pelas altas gargalhadas de Melissa. Olhou para a cama da amiga e pôde perceber que a loira sofria um ataque de cócegas da parte de Hillary.

-Estou começando a estranhar vocês duas. – murmurou, fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé e caminhando até sua cama, sentou-se no fofo colchão e puxou seu malão de debaixo do móvel.

-Por que será? – Melissa perguntou sarcástica, entre uma gargalhada e outra.

-Talvez por causa do namorado que você tem. – Hillary respondeu, parando de brincar com a amiga e sentando-se ao lado da loira na cama.

-Tenho pena do Brian. – Gina resmungou, revirando o conteúdo de sua mala, á procura de seu uniforme de Quadribol. – Só tendo um amo muito grande para te aturar, Melissa. – completou, enquanto puxava o sobretudo vermelho e o colocava ao seu lado.

-Pensando por esse lado... – A loira começou com o semblante pensativo. – Eu também tenho pena dele, mas posso viver com isso. – completou fazendo um aceno de descaso com a mão, onde arrancou uma gargalhada de Hillary.

-Desde que eu conheci vocês... – a morena começou, arrumando a saia do uniforme sobre as pernas. – Como vocês conseguem ser tão amigas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ríspidas uma com a outra. – completou, onde fez Melissa e Gina sorrirem marotas.

A loira se levantou e caminhou até a ruiva, obrigando-a a se erguer também. Passou um braço pela cintura da caçula dos Weasley's e aproximou-a de seu corpo.

-É que a gente nunca disse, mas temos um caso. – Melissa disse com um quê brincalhão na voz. Gina sorriu travessa.

-Sempre tivemos medo das represarias dos outros, por isso nunca falamos nada. – Encostou a cabeça no ombro da loira. – Mas estamos ontem á noite nos decidimos por assumir nossa relação. – piscou um olhou para a morena. – E, Mel, eu ainda estou esperando você terminar com o Brian!

-Então espera sentada. – A loira resmungou, embora sorrisse. – Por que os prazeres que você não pode me dar, eu busco nele. – Gina soltou-se da amiga e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Querida, somos bruxas! – levou a mão direita até a altura do rosto de Melissa e estralou o dedo. – Alouu!! – Voltou a colocar a mão na cintura. – Eu posso virar homem com uma simples poção! – Melissa gargalhou, sendo acompanhada por Hillary.

-Eu espero, ruiva, que você saiba que isso pegou muito mal! – Hillary exclamou entre uma risada e outra. Gina deu de ombros.

-Eu sei. – respondeu, voltando a "caçar" seu uniforme do time. – Mas estou pouco me lixando. – Continuando, enquanto tirava a calça branca de dentro do malão. – Estou entre minhas amigas e, espero que elas saibam que é brincadeira. – Voltou a dar de ombros. – De mau gosto, é verdade, mas ainda uma brincadeira.

-De mau gosto? – Melissa perguntou, voltando a sentar-se em sua cama. – Que bom que sabe. – completou sorrindo. Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto colocava suas coisas de Quadribol dentro de uma sacola.

Dando de ombros, Gina jogou a sacola por cima de seu ombro e ficou segurando-a pela alça. Sorriu para as amigas, e começou a caminhar em direção á porta, mas antes de sair, deixou uma frase no ar.

-Não tenho culpa que o inútil do Potter conseguiu estragar a minha última semana de férias. – Abriu a porta. – Estou com um péssimo humor. – e saiu do dormitório, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo. Melissa e Hillary se entre olharam.

-Ela o ama! – concluíram em uníssono.

Correu até o campo, onde pôde ver que todo o time já estava lá, a esperando.

-Desculpe o atraso. – pediu, enquanto parava na frente de Harry e apoiava as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o ar.

-Eu esperava que você se lembrasse que, quando se vira artilheira de um time, você precisa cumprir um horário, Weasley. – Harry respondeu ríspido. Gina ajeitou o corpo, de modo que pudesse encará-lo. Okay, se ele queria brincar para ver quem estava mais estressado, ela brincaria.

-Sabe, Potter... – Começou, num sussurro furioso. – Não sei se você que é burro de mais, ou eu que me expresso da maneira errada, mas eu fui i _educada /i _e pedi desculpas pelo maldito atraso. – Aproximou seu rosto do dele. – Se você não tem uma resposta educada para um pedido de desculpas, sugiro que você mantenha o bico calado.

-E eu sugiro que você vá se trocar, antes que eu perca o que resta da minha paciência... – ele devolveu, aproximando seu rosto do dela, de modo que os lábios se roçassem. – e comece a acreditar que você não mudou em absolutamente nada nesses dois anos em que ficou fora.

-Por que você se importa tanto se eu mudei nesses dois anos? – murmurou, antes de passar a língua sobre os lábios dele. – Que eu saiba, você nunca se importou comigo, Potter, e suponho que não vai ser agora. – Harry sorriu sarcástico.

-Eu só esperava que você criasse responsabilidade para saber que deve chegar na hora. – foi a vez dele passar a língua sobre os lábios dela.

-E eu esperava que você começasse a pôr seu cérebro para funcionar de acordo com a idade que o seu corpo tem. – Aproximou mais seu rosto do dele. – Mas é melhor você não perder o seu tempo; você não tem capacidade para mudar, será sempre esse relaxado e desajuizado. – Sorriu venenosa. – Só não sai por aí fazendo filho, Potter, por que dessa essência desagradável, já nos basta você! – terminou, onde fez as íris verdes brilharem em fúria.

-Eu só quero que você não vá para a cama com qualquer um, fique grávida e fale que o filho é de outro. –Ele abaixou as íris, de modo que pudesse ver de relance o corpo dela. –Se bem que com esse corpo é meio difícil. – completou, onde tudo o que fez foi arrancar uma gostosa gargalhada da ruiva.

-Eu não sei se você notou, Harry querido, mas essa história que você acabou de nos contar, aconteceu com a sua namorada, não comigo que ao contrario de muitas garotas, me dou ao valor e sei á quem devo me entregar. – Harry aproximou mais o rosto. – E atreva-se a me beijar e eu juro que o filho que a Chang espera será o primeiro e o último que você vai gerar.

-Eu já estou de saco cheio desse seu jeito arisco. – ele murmurou, antes de fechar a distancia que havia entre eles e capturar os lábios dela em um beijo.

_ i You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking upinside  
I see it in your eyes  
Even you face the night afraid and alone /i _

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, quando os lábios firmes de Harry pressionaram os seus; os braços másculos a envolveram, de modo que não pudesse mexer seus braços.

Sentiu a língua exigente dele, forçar passagem de modo que seus lábios foram entre abertos.

Senhor, esperara por aquele beijo a vida toda, porém agora que ele acontecia, só sentia nojo de Harry, onde a forçara á beijá-lo; onde a fazia sentir-se suja ao sentir as mãos dele acariciarem suas costas.

Deslizou suas mãos do peito forte até os ombros largos e empurrou o moreno á sua frente, de modo que o ele cambaleasse alguns passos pra trás; caminhou esses passos e deu um tapa na cara de Harry, onde fora forte o suficiente para virar a cabeça dele.

-Ouse a me beijar novamente, Potter, e o seu procriador de criaturas bizarras será o almoço da Lula Gigante! – Passou as costas das mãos pelos lábios, numa forma de mostrar o quanto estava enojada com o que acontecera. – E, só para avisar; eu vou treinar hoje, Potter, mas não será por você, e sim pelo resto do time que não tem culpa da sua falta de capacidade de manter a educação.

Colocando uma mexa da franja atrás da orelha, Gina girou nos calcanhares e foi para o vestiário feminino, onde se sentou no banco e passou uma mão pelo rosto, encostando-se na parede.

Céus, por que seu coração tinha que disparar e sua respiração falhar ao lembrar-se do beijo? Por que tinha que se sentir a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do mundo?

Bufou e se levantou. Não iria ficar pensando nesse beijo e perdendo o seu tempo com tal coisa sem importância.

-Rony, calma! – Simas pediu, enquanto segurava o ruivo, enquanto tentava ir para cima de Harry.

-Calma? – o ruivo gritou. – Esse cretino beijou a minha irmã, Simas! – Completou, dando um tranco para frente, numa tentativa frustrada de se soltar do colega.

-Entenda que se não fosse o Harry que beijasse a sua irmã, seria outra pessoa, Rony. – Colin argumentou, ajudando Simas a segurar o ruivo.

-Pelo menos foi só um beijo. – Harry resmungou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Podia ter sido outra coisa e você nem ficaria sabendo se eu não a beijasse na sua frente. – completou, olhando para o lado.

-Eu faço das palavras da Gina, minhas... – Rony murmurou, se acalmando, onde permitiu que Simas e Colin o soltassem. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu ia ficar sabendo, e quando isso acontecesse o seu procriador de criaturas bizarras seria almoço da Lula Gigante.

-Por que todo mundo fala isso? – Harry resmungou e Rony sorriu maroto.

-Por que sabemos que o seu procriador tem uma importância fora do normal para você, Harry. – respondeu, antes dele e o moreno se abraçarem como irmãos.

-Eu sabia que você gostava do Potter, Rony, mas não podia imaginar que era a ponto de ficar se agarrando com ele em publico. – a voz de Gina chegou ao ouvido de todos, onde fez Rony largar o moreno, que fuzilou a ruiva com o olhar, por causa do comentário.

-Como se você não abraçasse suas amigas. – Harry resmungou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Gina sorriu e passou uma perna por cima de sua vassoura.

-Eu abraço as minhas amigas, Potter, mas não fico olhando para as pernas delas. – piscou um olho, antes de dar um impulso com os pés e levantar vôo. – E esse treino vai demorar muito pra começar? – ela gritou lá de cima, onde fez o moreno bufar e dar inicio ao treino, que seguiu relativamente calmo, onde essa paz era quebrada vez ou outra por provocações que Harry e Gina trocavam entre si.

-Quer dizer então que o Harry beijou a Gina a força? – Hermione repetiu em um murmúrio para Rony, sem desviar seus olhos do pergaminho que lia.

-Isso. – o ruivo respondeu, se esticando para ver o que a morena lia de tão interessante naquele papel. – E, como eu disse, a Gina bateu nele e falou sobre continuar a treinar em consideração aos outros integrantes do time. – ele completou, afastando o cabelo da morena e depositando leves beijos na nuca dela, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

-Eu também faria isso se alguém me beijasse a força. – Hermione respondeu, fingindo não sentir que ele beijava seu pescoço.

-Se alguém te beijasse a força, eu arrancaria fora a cabeça do infeliz numa vassourada só. – o ruivo murmurou com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da morena, que sorriu pelo canto dos lábios; como adorava quando ele a paparicava e lhe dava atenção como naquele momento.

-Aí, então, você seria o herói que eu não cansaria de agradecer e beijar. – ela murmurou, colocando o pergaminho sobre a mesa e se virou, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o namorado. Viu quando o ruivo aproximou os lábios dos seus e, rindo, desviou o rosto. – Mas como isso ainda não aconteceu; eu não vou te agradecer e muito menos te beijar. – completou, onde o fez soltar o corpo sobre o sofá em que estava, deitando-se, como se houvesse morrido.

-Assim você me magoa profundamente. – ele murmurou em fingida magoa, embora um quê de diversão pudesse ser notado.

-Suponho que magoaria... – ela deu de ombros, enquanto pegava um livro, que estava sobre a mesa, e o abria em uma página qualquer. – Mas, como uma colher de chá não tem sentimentos, você não ficou magoado. – ela completou, começando a ler.

-Colher de chá? – ele repetiu, se sentando. – Nossa... – Jogou as pernas para fora do móvel e, ajeitando-se, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. – Você tem uns apelidos bem estranhos, Mi. – ele completou num resmungo, onde arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada da morena.

Hermione voltou a pôr o livro sobre a mesa e passou os braços sobre os ombros do ruivo.

-Oh, senhor sensível. – depositou um estralado beijo na bochecha dele. – Desculpe essa pobre garota que teve a audácia de magoá-lo. – ela completou risonha, onde arrancou uma risada do ruivo.

-Vou te desculpar só por que você é bonita. – ele respondeu, piscando um olho para a namorada, que corou levemente.

-Por que eu "bonita" ou por que você quer um beijo? – perguntou, roçando seus lábios nos dele, que sorriu malicioso.

-Se possível, os dois. – ele murmurou, antes de capturar os lábios de Hermione, que sentiu seu coração disparar e suas pernas tremerem.

Senhor, parecia uma adolescente ingênua e inexperiente nos braços másculos daquele ruivo, que julgava perfeito.

_ i That's why I'll be there  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end /i _

O namorava desde seu quarto ano, mas nunca parara para pensar naquele sentimento que guardava dentro de si e que crescia cada dia mais; tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que era amor.

O seu primeiro e único amor, onde ficaria ao seu lado acontecesse o que fosse; sabia que poderia contar sempre com aquele ruivo que a fizera conhecer tantas sensações boas; o próprio paraíso.

Mudaram o sentido do beijo e pôde sentir a mão quente e firme dele percorrer sua coluna, causando uma onda de prazer que jamais imaginara que pudesse sentir.

Céus, era como ir até as nuvens e voltar, numa velocidade incrível, onde ela não sentia o mínimo medo; desde que _ele _estivesse ao seu lado.

Rony sentia-se como um adolescente idiota em seu primeiro encontro; não que nunca houvesse beijado Hermione, seria estranho já que os dois namoravam há um bom tempo, mas aquele beijo tinha um toque especial; cumplicidade, sinceridade, paixão, desejo, confiança e lealdade. Esse era um beijo, onde nunca recebera de alguma garota.

Senhor, sabia que essa morena que estava a sua frente era especial e ainda não acreditava que demorara quatro longos anos para admitir a ela – e a si mesmo – de que a amava mais que tudo, inclusive sua própria vida.

Era como se Hermione possuísse o poder de hipnotizá-lo até mesmo com a mais severa bronca, onde ele ficaria calado, apenas observado aquele corpo esculpido por Deus, para ver se conseguia gravá-lo em sua mente, com a mesma facilidade que o gravou em seu coração.

Adorava observar os cachos castanhos balançarem graciosamente, quando ela ria doce. Adorava sentir aquela pele de seda chocar-se contra a sua nas noites de inverno, onde se sentavam em frente a lareira para namorarem. Adorava ver os olhos chocolates brilharem devido ás lágrimas de tanto dar risada.

Adorava tudo em Hermione; desde a preocupação dela em relação á escola, até o último fio de cabelo.

Seus lábios se separaram e os dois se encararam, ofegantes.

-Com quem você aprendeu a beijar assim? – Rony perguntou, com um quê de brincadeira na voz, onde fez Hermione sorrir marota.

-Aprendi com o melhor. – fez o ruivo se deitar no sofá e ficou sobre ele. – Você. – completou, antes de voltar a colar seus lábios nos dele.

-Ele o quê? – Melissa gritou, onde fez Gina dar um pulo em sua cama. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela fechada, somente para observar a leve garoa que caia naquele inicio de noite. Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, ainda sem acreditar no que acontecera no campo de Quadribol há algumas horas.

-Ele me beijou. – murmurou por fim, enquanto brincava com o pingente de sua colar. – O mais estranho, é que eu esperei por esse momento a minha vida toda, mas... – enxugou, discretamente, uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto.

-Mas? – Melissa repetiu, esperando que ela terminasse de falar. A ruiva girou nos calcanhares e voltou a se sentar em sua cama.

-Mas eu simplesmente senti nojo dele. – completou, jogando seu corpo pra trás, de modo que ficasse deitada. Por que aquele beijo não saia de sua cabeça?

-Nojo? – a loira repetiu, indo se sentar ao lado da amiga.

-Não pelo fato de ele estar me tocando, mas sim... Pela atitude que ele tomou. – suspirou. – Eu me senti suja ao ver que ele me tocava sem que eu houvesse permitido isso; eu me senti baixa, fácil.

-Você sentiu como se estivesse mostrando a ele que é uma garota fácil? – Melissa perguntou e se deitou.

-É... - suspirou pesadamente. – Eu não vou dizer que ele não beija bem, por que ele beija... – Melissa sorriu. – Mas parecia que ele estava me beijando como se estivesse fazendo um favor pra mim; como se eu houvesse pedido para ele fazer aquilo. – ao ouvir isso, Melissa estourou em risadas.

-Desculpa, Gi... – ela murmurou, enxugando as lágrimas de felicidade que caiam por seu rosto. – Mas me parece que ele só fez isso por achar que você nunca beijou. – foi a vez da ruiva rir.

-Senhor... – falou entre uma risada e outra. – Se eu nunca beijei o que foram aqueles toques de lábios com o Joe? – Melissa se engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Você vai me perdoar, Gina... Mas o que você fazia com o Joe não podia ser considerado beijo. – sorriu travessa. – Eu diria que vocês tentavam ver quem engolia o outro primeiro. – completou, fazendo a ruiva soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

As duas continuaram rindo por mais alguns minutos, até que o silêncio pairou entre elas.

-Ele é um idiota. – Gina murmurou, por fim, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

Senhor, por que não conseguia parar de pensar naquele tapado?

-E você mais ainda. – Melissa murmurou, se sentando, fazendo a ruiva imitá-la.

-Como é? – perguntou confusa. – Por quê? – completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Por quê? – Melissa repetiu em um murmúrio, se levantando e andando em círculos. – Por que é mais que obvio que você ainda o ama! - exclamou irritada, colocando uma mexa da franja loira atrás da orelha. – Você fica falando que não, se enganando, mas não engana a mais ninguém! Eu e Brian já estamos ficando preocupados com você, Virginia! – Gina engoliu em seco; sempre que a loira lhe chamava assim, não se podia esperar boa coisa. – Você vive falando que quer se vingar, mas se esquece que seu coração é traiçoeiro; não esqueça, Gina, que por mais que você tente, essa vingança só vai ser psicológica, por que seu coração vai te trair!

-Se você não possui o controle dos seus sentimentos, Melissa, eu sinceramente sinto muito por você! – as íris amêndoas brilharam devido às lágrimas que a ruiva segurava. – Se você quer que eu admita, tudo bem; eu amo, sim, aquele tapado! Mas isso não me impede de não conseguir esquecer a porcaria do sofrimento que ele me fez e faz passar! – duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela. – Isso não me impede de ter ódio de cada palavra em ofensa que ele me dirige! – mais duas lágrimas. – Isso não vai mudar o fato de que ele me beijou hoje, não por amor, mas para me humilhar! – perdeu o controle sobre si e as grossas lágrimas começaram a sair, verdadeiramente. – Isso não vai apagar a diversão que ele sentia ao me ver sendo humilhada! – gritou em fúria.

_ i Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes /i _

-E essa vingança estúpida não vai mudar absolutamente nada! – Melissa gritou de volta, as íris azuis brilhavam em fúria. – Ela não vai apagar o seu passado! Ela só vai acabar com a sua saúde e você sabe disso!

-Eu sei muito bem que não vai apagar o meu passado. – Gina sussurrou, onde fez Melissa engolir em seco; quando a ruiva deixava de gritar numa discussão, queria dizer que a coisa estava feia. – Mas vai fazer aquele idiota sentir a mesma dor e humilhação que eu senti! – passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Vai fazer aquele ego prepotente dele baixar. – Melissa bufou e começou a caminhar em direção á porta e, pondo a mão sobre a maçaneta, se virou.

-Faça o que quiser, mas não diga que eu não te avisei. – girou o metal prata e saiu do dormitório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A ruiva bufou e permitiu que seu corpo caísse sobre o colchão fofo. Secou as lágrimas que caíram por seu rosto com as costas das mãos e ficou observando o teto.

Céus, por que tinha que continuar a sentir o gosto de menta daqueles lábios firmes nos seus? Por que ainda tinha que sentir a respiração falhar quando se lembrava daquele beijo forçado?

-Por que você é tão perfeito, seu babaca? – perguntou a si mesma, num murmúrio mal humorado. – E por que tem que beijar tão bem? – resmungou e, ao notar o que falara, soltou um grunhido de raiva e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

_ i Quarta-feira, 15:00 pm. /i _

_ i If that's what it takes /i _

Olhou ao arredor e bocejou. Definitivamente, Potter sabia deixar uma coisa que é divertida, chata.

Olhou para o irmão e o viu cochilar com a cabeça encostada na parede. Sorriu de leve. Esse, definitivamente, era o Rony que conhecia.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e se perguntou mentalmente, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara treinar a semana toda.

Senhor, aquilo estava entediante! Onde estava a maldita parte pratica que Potter havia falado desde que começara a explicar as malditas táticas?

-Mas, talvez, a Weasley tenha uma idéia melhor! – o moreno exclamou, ao ver que a ruiva estava perdida em pensamentos. Gina levantou as íris amêndoas para encará-lo.

-Pior que tenho. – ela deu de ombros e Harry fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que era para ela prosseguir. – Que tal você calar a boca logo e irmos treinar? Por que, pelo que eu lembre do começo do seu sermão, você disse que não adianta ficar só na teoria e, caso não tenha notado, já estamos te ouvindo falar há... – olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – Duas horas! – terminou, onde fez o moreno bufar.

-Estamos aqui há duas horas e você não ouviu nada do que falei! – ele exclamou, onde fez todos revirarem os olhos e começarem a presta atenção em outra coisa; ia começar tudo de novo. Rony acordou ao ouvir os murmúrios ao seu redor e, olhando para o amigo e irmã, bufou.

-Agora eu sei como o Harry se sente quando eu e a Mione brigamos. – resmungou num murmúrio.

-Não preciso prestar atenção no que você fala, Potter, por que simplesmente é a mesma coisa, todo o ano!

-Como você pode saber se é a mesma coisa todo o ano, se ficou afastada durante dois anos? – ele perguntou num murmúrio, sem parecer notar que o resto do time começava a conversar entre si.

-Por que não importa quanto tempo passe, você sempre será o idiota prepotente que conheci, onde acha que ganhar de Sonserina é a coisa mais importante do mundo todo! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, onde fez o moreno balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que tentando se convencer que brigar não ia fazer nada alem de estressá-los e deixá-los sem vontade de jogar.

-Você é estranha. – foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de chamar a atenção dos outros jogadores, que começaram a sair do vestiário; o treino prático ia começar.

_ i Estranha? /i , _Repetiu mentalmente, antes de se levantar e olhar o seu corpo; um pouco fora de peso graças ao feitiço de Melissa, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era... Estranha, certo?

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto um sorriso divertido escapava para os seus lábios; se era estranha... Por que fazia sucesso entre os garoto de Wizard, onde eram considerados muito "frescos" em relação ás garotas? Riu de leve, enquanto pegava sua vassoura; Potter era doido.

Assim que alcançou o gramado verde do campo, pôde perceber que o time de Quadribol de Sonserina estava sentado nas arquibancadas com bandeiras parecidas com as de Grifinória, porem no lugar de um leão, havia um frango desenhado.

-Criança é fogo... – murmurou, enquanto parava ao lado de Rony no centro do campo; o time dos leões formou uma rodinha, para que Harry pudesse dar avisos de última hora.

-Seguinte... – ele murmurou, fingindo não ouvir que Malfoy perguntava sobre sua cicatriz. – Vamos fingir que eles não estão aqui; não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdemos pontos antes do jogo, se queremos ganhar a taça de Quadribol.

-E se eu matá-los e dar as carcaças deles para os monstros da floresta proibida? – Gina perguntou entre dentes, após ouvir Pansy Parkison perguntar sobre a sua pobreza. – Rápido, limpo e sem deixar rastros. – completou, enquanto as íris amêndoas brilhavam em fúria.

-Nem assim, Gina. – Harry murmurou, decidindo que aquele era o momento de tentar ter uma trégua duradoura com a ruiva, que puxava o ar com força para se acalmar.

-Me diz uma coisa, Weasley fêmea... – Pansy voltou a gritar quando o time começava a montar em suas vassouras para começarem os treinos. – Essa sua gordura você herdou da sua mãe!? – e riu idiotamente.

Gina fechou os olhos, a procura de uma paciência que se esgotara há muito. Desceu de sua vassoura e a jogou longe. Abriu os olhos e olhou para os alunos de Sonserina, que se calaram ao ver as íris amêndoas brilharem em uma fúria que jamais haviam visto em todas as suas curtas vidas.

-Me responde uma coisa, Parkison... – a ruiva murmurou, onde fora suficientemente alto para que todos a ouvissem. Rony pareceu esquecer a própria raiva ao ouvir o tom venenoso da irmã. – Você é idiota assim de natureza ou o Malfoy te promete horas de prazer se você agir dessa maneira fútil, imatura e infantil? – perguntou, onde o seu tom saíra mais venenoso que antes, aonde parecia o de uma cobra preste a dar o bote.

Parkison riu desdenhosa.

-Do que você está falando, sua sonsa? – perguntou, a voz irritantemente mais aguda e fina. – Por que está falando que eu fico agindo fútil, imatura e infantilmente sendo que a criança aqui é você? Quem acha que é adulta com essas respostas idiotas, aqui, é você.

-E você se acha a rainha da cocada preta ao supor que tem o corpo de dar inveja até á criatura mais bela! – a ruiva gritou. A arquibancada oposta ás dos Sonserinos explodiu tamanha a raiva que Gina sentia. – Que direito você acha que tem para vir aqui e falar que a minha mãe é gorda, sendo que sua nesse momento está no prostíbulo, vendendo o corpo, tentando juntar dinheiro para ver se consegue pagar um concerto para esse seu rosto deformado!

-Se eu fosse você, Potter Pirado, tentava controlar a sua namorada mais pirada que você. – Malfoy murmurou, intrometendo-se.

-E você, Malfoy, fique calado! – Gina murmurou, apontando um dedo para o loiro, que a olhou surpreso. – Não fale dos possíveis defeitos dos outros, antes de ter conhecimento dos próprios! Se o Harry é pirado, ou se eu sou mais pirada que ele, isso não é problema seu! Então, mantenha-se calado. – Harry caminhou até a ruiva e a abraçou por trás, onde pareceu que ela não notou seu gesto.

-Se acalma. – ele murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela. – É isso que eles querem! Querem ver até onde vai a sua paciência; não vale a pena ficar aqui perdendo tempo com eles, Gi, vamos treinar, o jogo ta aí e você ainda tem que melhorar seu arremesso. – ele completou, fazendo com que ela finalmente percebesse a proximidade de seus corpos.

-Me acalmar? – ela repetiu, enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás, de modo que esta ficasse encostada ao ombro largo do moreno. – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU CONSIGO ME ACALMAR QUANDO SE TEM UM BANDO DE TAPADOS SE ACHANDO OS FODAS NA MERDA DO TREINO DE QUADRIBOL? OLHE BEM NA MINHA CARA E DIGA SE EU ME PAREÇO COM BUDA, POTTER! – gritou, onde fez o moreno sobressaltar-se.

-Depois não é criança. – Parkison resmungou para Malfoy. – Quer se achar a adolescente madura, mas tem a boca mais suja que um bueiro. – completou, onde fez o loiro concordar com um aceno de cabeça, mas o cochicho deles não passou despercebido por Gina, que lhes lançou um olhar mortal, onde se fosse uma metralhadora, os dois estariam mortos nesse momento.

-Eu achei... – começou, voltando a falar em um sussurro. – Que estava falando com o Potter, não com os vermes. – completou mais venenosa que o normal. Harry pressionou o corpo da ruiva contra o seu. – Então, mantenham-se calados, por que eu não me lembro de nenhum dos dois terem entrado na família Potter. – tanto Malfoy quanto Parkison sentiram um arrepio de medo subir por suas espinhas ao ouvir o que a ruiva disse.

-Vamos embora... – Malfoy murmurou se levantando. – Já estamos o suficiente infectados com o mesmo ar que eles respiram.

-E nós estamos com a nossa visão suficientemente perturbada ao ver seres tão insignificantes quanto vocês. – Gina murmurou, voltando a encostar a cabeça no ombro de Harry e fechava os olhos, enquanto sentia o seu arredor girar numa velocidade incrível, e seu estômago dar pontadas fortes. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido de dor.

Senhor, nunca passara tanto nervoso quanto o que acabara de passar; sentia que seu coração ia saltar de seu peito de tão acelerado que estava. A tontura só piorava e as pontadas no estômago começavam a ficar mais freqüente.

Sentia que, aos poucos, o corpo de Harry se afastava do seu, a soltando, onde a fez cambalear e segurar o braço dele com força, para não cair.

-Não me solta, caramba. – murmurou, levando a outra mão á cabeça. Harry a olhou confuso, mas obedeceu o que a garota dissera, passando os braços másculos em volta da cintura dela, a aconchegando mais contra seu peito, onde a fez voltar a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto dava puxadas fortes e profundas de ar, como que tentando evitar algo. –Não, agora não. – murmurou, enquanto uma lágrima de dor escorria por seu rosto.

O time se entre olhou e circularam a ruiva, que sentiu o ar ao seu arredor ser abafado, de modo que seus pulmões conseguissem pegar casa vez menos oxigênio.

Permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse dentro do abraço de Harry, de modo que ficara sentada no chão, as mãos espalmadas no gramado e a cabeça baixa, enquanto fazia profundas caretas de dor.

Sentiu algo quente subir por sua garganta, e puxou o ar com força, onde fez o liquido voltar.

Abriu os olhos e constatou que sua visão estava embaçada e turva. Passou uma mão pelo rosto.

O moreno ao seu lado, abaixou-se e voltou a abraçá-la, de modo que deixava claro que estava preocupado.

-O que você tem, Gina? – Rony perguntou, indo se ajoelhar ao lado da irmã, que apertara sua mão.

-É só um mal estar. – ela murmurou. – Nada muito preocupante. – mentiu, enquanto voltava a abrir os olhos e sorria para o irmão, tentado passar uma segurança que não tinha.

-Quem caiu da vassoura? – uma voz doce e preocupada chegou ao ouvido de Gina, onde reconheceu como a voz de Melissa; sua salvação. Levantou as íris para onde a voz veio e viu o cocuruto loiro abrir espaço no meio dos jogadores, sendo seguido por outro moreno; Brian. –Meu pai! – a loira exclamou, quando viu a amiga caída, sendo amparada por Harry, enquanto Rony tentava passar conforto para a irmã, segurando-lhe a mão.

-Espero que o motivo do nervosismo seja bom dessa vez. – Brian resmungou num murmúrio, enquanto caminhava até a amiga, ajoelha-se ao lado dela e a pegava no colo; Gina o abraçou pelo pescoço, enquanto deitava sua cabeça no ombro dele e fechava os olhos.

-Eu também. – a ruiva respondeu sarcástica, sentindo mais uma pontada no estômago. – Mas no momento me contento em ir pro meu quarto, ter uma ótima tarde de sono. – completou, onde fez Brian começar a caminhar apressado em direção ao castelo, sendo acompanhado por Melissa.

_ i You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain  
When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name /i _

-Nada preocupante. – Rony murmurou, andando de um lado para o outro em frente a lareira, enquanto Harry e Hermione o acompanhavam com os olhos. – Se fosse como ela diz, ela já teria descido a um bom tempo. – completou, parando de andar. – Já é quase meia noite e desde as três e meia essa doida não dá sinais de vida! – ele exclamou mal humorado.

-Quem não dá sinais de vida? – uma voz cansada se fez presente, onde fez Rony virar num gesto rápido para as escadas que davam ao dormitório feminino, onde pôde ver Gina parada, apoiada na parede, um sorriso divertido nos lábios vermelhos.

-Graças a Merlin! – o ruivo exclamou, correndo até a irmã e segurando pelos ombros. – Como você ta? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer ir á Ala Hospitalar? – disparou, onde fez a ruiva arregalar os olhos e começar a rir.

-Relaxa, Rony. – ela falou, fazendo um abano com a mão em frente ao rosto, como que dizendo para o irmão deixar aquele assunto de lado. – Se eu não estivesse bem, Melissa e Brian não teriam me deixado descer. – riu mais um pouco. – Disse pra eles que ia vir beber água, só para deixá-los sozinhos um pouco. – deu de ombros e começou a caminhar até a mesa onde a jarra estava. – De qualquer forma, eu preciso mesmo beber água. – continuou, enquanto enchia um copo com o liquido. – Melissa tem uns remédios estranhos. – mentiu, enquanto sorria.

Na verdade estava tentando se livrar daquele gosto horrível de sangue que estava em sua boca, uma vez que vomitara logo que acordara.

-Você está mesmo melhor? – Hermione, que ficara sabendo o que acontecera pelo namorado, perguntou. –Está meio pálida. – completou e Gina sorriu.

-Estou bem, sim, Mione, não precisa se preocupar. – bebeu um gole de sua água. – É só um pequeno problema de pressão. – completou, piscando para a cunhada. – Agora... Alguém tem uma bala ou algo do tipo? –perguntou, caminhando até eles e se sentando ao lado de Harry, que ocupava um sofá de dois lugares. O moreno apalpou o bolso e tirou um sapo de chocolate.

-É tudo o que tenho. – ele disse, estendendo o doce para a caçula, que sorriu agradecida.

-Obrigada. – colocou o copo ao lado de seu pé no chão e abriu o doce, arrancando a cabeça do sapo em uma única mordida. – Ajuda bastante. – completou, com a boca cheia. Pegou a figurinha dentro da caixinha. – Você já tem a Agripa, Rony? – perguntou, depois de engolir. Olhou para o irmão e o viu negar com um aceno de cabeça. – Agora tem. – ela murmurou, jogando a cartinha para o irmão, que a pegou no ar e sorriu agradecido para a irmã mais nova.

-Obrigado. – disse, piscando um olho para ela, que sorriu.

-VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY! – a voz irritada de Brian chegou ao ouvido dos quatro, sobressaltando-os. O moreno logo apareceu pelo arco que levava ao dormitório feminino. – O que está esperando para voltar para a cama? – ele perguntou num murmúrio perigoso. Gina bufou.

-Eu estou tirando a droga do gosto ruim da minha boca e diminuindo um pouco a minha fome. – respondeu, antes de curvar o corpo e pegar seu copo, dando mais um gole na água. – Já que vocês não me deixaram ir jantar e só trouxeram coisas que não gosto. – Brian caminhou até ela e tirou o sapinho da mão da amiga.

-Joe já disse que você não pode comer chocolate depois de passar mal, sua lesada. – ele murmurou, aproximando seu rosto do dela, de modo que os narizes se roçassem.

-Joe não sabe o que faz. – ela murmurou, pegando o chocolate de volta. – Tio Eduard disse que eu posso comer o que quiser depois de passar mal, desde que eu já tenha descansado um pouco. – mordeu o doce. – Então, fica quieto seu biba safado!

-Já falaram que vocês são estranhos? – Rony perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

-Melissa vive me lembrando. – Brian resmungou, ajeitando o corpo.

-Seu amigo me confirmou isso hoje! – Gina exclamou divertida, apontando para Harry, que sorriu maroto. Rony riu.

-Em todo caso... – Brian voltou a ficar sério. – Você tem cinco minutos pra subir, antes que eu te leve pelos cabelos.

-E você tem muita pratica nisso, não é? – Gina murmurou, se levantando, enquanto Brian a repreendia com o olhar. – Bom, vou subir... – sorriu. – Antes de essa biba tenho outro piti. – completou, enquanto terminava sua água e colocava o copo sobre a mesa mais próxima. – Boa noite. – desejou, antes de depositar um beijo no rosto de Rony, Hermione e Harry.

E, assim, os dois amigos subiram a escada, perdidos em uma conversa animada, onde trocavam ofensas e rim delas.

Harry coçou a nuca e piscou os olhos várias vezes; era impressão sua ou Gina realmente beijara o seu rosto?

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltou sua atenção para Hermione, que perguntava se eles já haviam terminado o dever de férias.

-Por que você o beijou? – Brian perguntou num sussurro estrangulado, enquanto passavam na frente das portas dos outros dormitórios femininos.

-Por que foi a única maneira que achei de agradecer á ele, por ter me abraçado quando eu pedi; senão eu ia cair e ia ser um tombo lindo. – ela respondeu com desinteresse. Brian bufou. – E depois, ele tem sido gentil comigo desde que os Sonserinos saíram do campo; não vejo por que devo ser ríspida, grossa ou qualquer outra coisa com ele. – completou, entrando em seu quarto.

-Seu irmão tem razão. – Brian sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Você é estranha! – Gina riu baixinho, pois vira Melissa adormecida.

-Desculpe querido, mas ele estava se referindo a nós dois. – respondeu, enquanto caminhava até seu malão e pegava uma toalha felpuda e algumas roupas íntimas. Brian voltou a bufar. – Vou tomar banho, enquanto isso pode ficar na minha cama. – completou maliciosa, enquanto caminhava devagar até o banheiro.

-Na sua o caramba. – ele murmurou, enquanto caminhava até a cama da namorada. Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Okay! Podia enganar a quem quisesse, menos a si mesma, onde também não sabia por que beijara o rosto de Harry. Fora um impulso do qual não se arrependia, do qual gostara.

-Talvez... – murmurou, enquanto se despia. – Eu esteja tão desesperada para que ele me corresponda, que eu faço coisas, as quais sei que homens gostam. – rolou os olhos, enquanto jogava sua blusa a um canto. –Você é idiota, Weasley. – completou, antes de terminar de se despir e entrar de cabeça no jato de água quente que caia do chuveiro.

Bufou e mexeu nos cabelos, de modo que a água molhasse todos os fios vermelhos.

Não iria ficar pensando em Harry como se ele fosse um príncipe encantado, onde lutaria com dragões para salvá-la no alto de uma torre.

Mordeu a língua para conter a alta gargalhada.

Harry podia – e era – considerado um príncipe por muitas garotas; não que ele as salvasse do alto de uma torre, mas ele as salvara do pior perigo que poderia existir; Lord Voldemort.

_ i 'Cause I've reached out for_

_you when the thunder is crashing upabove  
You've given me your love /i _

Mas por que ela não conseguia ver algo que o tornasse um príncipe ao fazer isso?

i _Talvez, seja por que você não é fútil a esse ponto._ /i , sua mente gritou, onde a fez suspirar com força.

Passou shampoo nos cabelos de fogo.

Admitia que era um pouco fútil, mas sabia que não era nada preocupante; era algo natural, por onde todas as garotas passavam.

-Claro que algumas são casos perdidos. – murmurou para si mesma, antes de começar o sabão do cabelo, para logo terminar de tomar seu banho e logo em seguida ir dormir.

_ i Quinta – Feira 18:00 pm /i _

-Por que anda sumida? – Melissa perguntou para Hillary, enquanto terminava de escrever uma carta particularmente grande para seu pai e irmão.

Hillary levantou os olhos para encarar a loira a sua frente, antes de voltar a escrever avidamente no pergaminho que estava a sua frente.

-Ao contrario da Gina, do Brian e de você, eu tenho deveres de feriado para terminar. – ela respondeu, enquanto mergulhava a ponta da pena dentro do tinteiro. Melissa sorriu feliz.

-Ora... – colocou uma mexa da franja loira atrás da orelha. – Nós somos privilegiados. – pousou a pena soprou o pergaminho para secar a tinta. – Mas é só você pedir, que a gente te ajuda nos seus deveres. – completou, antes de dobrar o pergaminho em quatro partes e o colocar dentro de um envelope de mesmo material, para logo colocar a carta no bolso.

-Assim você me ofende. – a morena murmurou, enquanto pegava um livro de dentro da mochila azul que estava jogada no chão ao lado da cadeira onde estava sentada. – Eu posso ser uma sem cultura na área de moda e tudo relacionado a esse assunto, mas não sou burra. – ajeitou o corpo sobre a cadeira e abriu o livro no índice. – Ser sem amigos às vezes é bom num internato; você se dedica mais ao estudo. – completou, antes de folhear o material e parar numa página qualquer, começando a lê-la.

-Você quem sabe. – a loira murmurou por fim, antes de se levantar. – Eu vou mandar a minha carta e daqui a pouco eu volto. – avisou, onde fez a morena concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Depois de despachar a carta, Melissa voltou ao Salão Comunal e, mesmo que Hillary não gostasse da idéia, a ajudou a terminar o dever.

Bocejou e olhou ao arredor, antes de se espreguiçar. Ainda estava se perguntando por que, afinal, concordara em ir assistir o treino de Quadribol de Grifinória.

Levantou as íris azuis e continuou observando Gina voar de um lado para o outro, xingando meio mundo em francês, enquanto tentava pegar as Goles, onde nenhum dos batedores permitia que ela segurasse a bola por mais de dois minutos.

Bocejou novamente.

Gina era melhor quando jogava em Wizard, concluiu.

-Mas, também, lá não tem dois batedores inúteis e dois artilheiros que não ajudam o que está com as Goles. – murmurou para si mesmo, depois de ficar um tempo analisando o treino.

Apoiou os braços nos bancos que estavam atrás de si, sem desviar os olhos do ponto ruivo que voava em direção as balizas, mas que teve seu caminho interrompido por um dos artilheiros "malas", que parara na sua frente.

-PRA MIM CHEGA! – Gina gritou, antes de inclinar-se sobre o cabo da vassoura, fazendo esta descer a toda a velocidade em direção ás arquibancadas. Desceu do artefato e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, emburrada. O time parou o treino e todos olharam para a ruiva, que tirava as luvas. – Querem que eu melhore a droga do meu arremesso, mas não dão espaço nem pra uma ostra treinar. – resmungou, onde arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada de Brian.

-Não sei pra que eles querem que você melhore seu arremesso. – o moreno respondeu. – Ele é perfeito. – completou, ainda olhando para o time, que voltara a treinar ao ver que a ruiva não voltaria para o campo mesmo.

-Virou entendedor do assunto? – ela perguntou, afrouxando os fechos das botas. Brian riu.

-Esqueceu que meu pai é treinador? – ele perguntou, acompanhando Harry com os olhos enquanto o Menino Que Sobreviveu entrava num mergulho para capturar o pomo. – E ao contrario do Potter, ele realmente entende do assunto. – Gina riu.

-Vem mais tarde me treinar? – ela perguntou, enquanto acomodava-se melhor sobre o banco. – Eu, sinceramente, preciso melhorar.

-Se a Mel não me matar, eu venho. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Parece que o treino oficial acabou. – ele completou, vendo o time pousar e Rony fazer um sinal para Gina ir para os vestiários.

-Me espera aqui. – ela pediu, entregando as luvas e a vassoura pra ele, antes de se levantar e caminha até o vestiário, onde estava em silêncio, enquanto barulhos estranhos vinham da sala do capitão. Gina franziu o cenho. – Potter está tendo um filho? – perguntou.

-Não. – Rony respondeu, enquanto tirava as botas. – Ele ficou realmente furioso por você ter abandonado o treino. – o ruivo completou, levantando as íris castanhas para a irmã, que bufou.

Nesse instante a porta da sala de Harry se abriu, onde revelou a expressão fechada do moreno, que lançou um olhar mortal a Gina.

_ i When your smile like_

_the sun that shines through the pain  
That's why I'll be there /i _

-Onde você estava com a cabeça ao sair no meio do treino? – ele perguntou num sussurro perigoso.

-A minha cabeça estava em cima do meu pescoço. – a ruiva respondeu friamente, se sentado ao lado do irmão no banco.

-Você sabe que precisa melhor a droga do seu arremesso. – ele voltou a murmurar, enquanto se aproximava três passos.

-Bom... – ela começou, se levantando. – Eu continuaria no treino se os outros dois que se dizem artilheiros, ao invés de me prejudicar, me ajudassem. E, é claro, se seus dois batedores deixassem de me odiar. – caminhou até o moreno e sorrio. – Se eles jogassem assim seria ótimo. Mas parece que eles não gostam de ter mais do que sete pessoas para ver o que todos eles estão fazendo! – exclamou como se fosse a cosia mais banal do mundo.

Harry se aproximou debilmente, de modo que fez a ruiva lembrar-se de uma verdadeira cobra; rastejando pelo chão antes de se enroscar em seu pescoço e cravar os dentes em sua pele, dando-lhe um bote que finalizaria aquela conversa.

-Pense uma única vez na sua vida, Virginia...- Harry sibilou entre os dentes, cerrando os olhos verdes num gesto perigoso, mas impossível de não faze-la estremecer levemente sob a força daquela olhar - Se pelo menos você não fosse essa garota sem escrúpulos e mimada, achando que é melhor que todos, não teria quase toda a metade da população de Hogwarts te odiando. - os dentes brancos se trincaram ainda mais com força, enquanto Gina empinava o queixo tentando não mostrar a sua fraqueza sobre o poder que aquele Pato ainda tinha sobre si - Agora, se você não pode viver pacificamente entre os seus companheiros é melhor sair do time. Pois me recuso a perder o meu tempo com uma garota como você, que nem ao menos se esforça para fazer que sua presença seja pelo menos, aceitável em sociedade. - ele se aproximou ainda mais - não me importo se os outros te odeiam, pois você faz o que você quiser da sua vida... Mas... Eu sou o capitão do time Virginia, e já lhe aviso; se não melhorar você esta fora.

Ficaram se encarando por breves minutos. Gina sentia o seu sangue ferver e correr mais rápido dentro de suas veias. Puxou o ar com força e cerrou os olhos, antes de molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua.

-Sabe, Potter, existem muitas pessoas que são melhores em analise de jogadores de Quadribol do que você; o pai do Brian é uma dessas pessoas. – voltou a puxar o ar com força. – Ele ganha a vida assim e o irônico, Potter, é que ele insiste em dizer que eu não preciso melhorar absolutamente nada no meu jeito de jogar. – recuou alguns passos. – Não vai ser um idiota que vai me fazer mudar minha forma de jogar e se você acha que eu preciso melhorar o meu jeito de jogar, é por culpa desses incompetentes que você colocou no time. Eles não sabem como se treina, assim como você não sabe dirigir um time. – sorrio irônica. – E se quase metade da população dessa droga de escola me odeia, é problema meu e não seu; então mantenha esse seu nariz arrebitado fora disso. – voltou a se aproximar dele. – Não é só por que você é a droga de um herói, que pode sair por aí se metendo na vida dos outros.

Harry riu sarcasticamente, então aquela fedelha queria novamente jogar aquele maldito jogo de respostas, mostrando quem sairia vencedor. Pois bem, daquela vez, seria ele!

-Eu estou pouco me lichando se o pai do seu amiguinho é ou não um treinador. Pare de querer me comprar com outro, e ponha os pés no chão Weasley. - respondeu olhando-a com veemência de nojo - E o time que escolhi não é ruim, somente você vê isso por se achar melhor que os outros. Se você não sabe jogar em conjunto, pega sua vassoura, a enfia no meio das pernas e saia voando, pois me recuso a ter uma incompetente no time, onde não aceita receber ordens do capitão. - passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso - E eu não me meto na sua vida, sendo que essa é a ultima coisa que quero, pois como você mesmo disse, ela é "sua", mas não posso ignorar os comentários que circulam a escola ao seu respeito. Mas não a grandiosa e pomposa Virginia Weasley é uma garota muito melhor, e não se deixa abater por comentários fúteis - ele se aproximou, de modo que seus lábios ficassem milímetros um do outro - Mas eu te falo uma coisa Weasley, já estou de saco cheio de ouvir pessoas falarem o quanto que você mudou, ou o quanto que você está arrogante...

-Tampe as orelhas então. - Gina o interrompeu bruscamente, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Não é tampando as orelhas que eu vou deixar de saber o que se esta comentando nessa escola, Virginia. Mas se você não sabe ser sociável, o problema é seu, a fama é sua e acima de tudo, o caráter é você que o faz, e nesse momento você esta mostrando ter nenhum. - segurou-a pelo cotovelo e assim a puxou para si bruscamente - Agora, só deixa eu te dizer mais uma coisinha...- a voz era baixa e perigosa, fazendo Gina sentir o hálito dele, quente e sensual, sobre os seus lábios - Se eu sou um Herói ou não isso é problema meu, pois você sabe muito bem que se eu pudesse, eu explodiria essa merda de fama que tenho, por derrotar Voldemort com apenas um ano de idade. Agora pense comigo; o que seria melhor, ter uma vida feliz, ao lado de meus pais, ou ser um herói, onde todo o maldito peso do mundo mágico esta em suas costas, e ainda por cima ter que agüentar uma garota infame como você, jogando na minha cara que eu me acho superior. Mas para a sua resposta Virginia, eu não posso me achar superior por que...- ele interrompeu a frase, para tomar fôlego, e assim voltar, mas com a voz desta vez com um tom de amargura: - Eu estou morto há muito tempo. Morto a ponto de que aos poucos as pessoas que amam vão saindo entre meus dedos, morto a ponto de quando eu sentir medo à noite saber que no fim do corredor não vou ter pais me esperando para me abraçar e me dizerem como me amam, mas você sabe como é isso Virginia, você tem pais. Agora não venha jogar na minha cara por eu sei um Herói, por que eu não escolhi essa vida. - e dizendo isso ele a soltou bruscamente, fazendo Gina cambalear para trás e cair sobre o banco, pasma.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e puxou o ar várias vezes seguidas. Não seria dizendo aquelas palavras melosas que ele iria ferir seu orgulho e deixa-la sem resposta.

Levantou-se e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa e em silêncio, ainda ofegando, sentindo o olhar de Harry sobre si; não só o de Harry, mas sim o de todos os outros jogadores.

Levantou, finalmente, a cabeça, onde mostrou a todos que estava chorando de raiva.

-Se tem uma coisa que eu tenho orgulho de saber, Potter... – ela murmurou, a voz tremula tamanha a raiva que sentia e o semblante com uma expressão assassina. – É que ninguém é melhor que o outro. – secou as lágrimas num gesto brusco. – Se você não tem pais, me processe pelos meus não terem tido um maluco na cola deles. – as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Mas, veja a situação parecida em que nos encontramos um dia... – caminhou até ele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Enquanto você não tinha pais, tinha os melhores amigos que alguém podia querer. Enquanto eu tinha pais, eu não tinha amigos. – seu corpo tremeu ao lembrar-se disso. – Eu passava malditos dez meses nessa merda de escola sem receber a atenção de ninguém! Quando se davam ao trabalho de dirigir a palavra á mim, era somente para me humilhar, para se divertir ao me ver sofrer. – riu desdenhosa. – E veja só; você era uma das pessoas que se divertiam ao me ver sendo humilhada por sua querida Chang. – as íris castanhas brilharam em fúria. – Se você que eu saia dessa merda de time, Potter, eu vou sair. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – PELA DROGA DO FATO DE QUE EU JÁ NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER A SUA MALDITA CARA NA MINHA FRENTE! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS TE VER VOANDO NESSA MERDA QUE CHAMA DE VASSOURA SE ACHANDO O SER MAIS PODEROSO DO MUNDO. – gritou, onde fez todos se assustarem. – Não agüento mais olhar na sua cara e saber que um dia já tive uma queda por você. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Cansei de ouvir sua voz; cansei de te ver se achando O bom ao apanha o pomo nos treinos. – abaixou os olhos e puxou o ar com força. – Eu cansei de ter que ser simpática com todos; cansei de ter que viver.

-Então, eu sinceramente espero que você se mate. – Harry murmurou. – Você não iria fazer a mínima falta para ninguém; nem mesmo para sua família. – ele completou.

-Não fale pela família, Harry. – Rony interrompeu, se levantando e parando ao lado da irmã. – E depois já cansei de te ver humilhando a minha irmã. – ele completou, onde fez Gina ofegar mais forte.

-Não preciso que outro idiota me proteja. – murmurou, erguendo a cabeça. – Não tente ser o irmão que não foi quando precisei, Ronald. – olhou para o ruivo mais velho. – Não tente fazer algo o qual eu posso fazer sozinha. – acariciou o rosto do irmão. – Eu não preciso mais que me protejam. – completou, antes de encarar Harry. – Pode se sentir feliz, pois nesse exato momento eu acabo de sair do time.

_ i When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break /i _

-Não. – foi tudo o que Rony disse. – Você não vai sair do time. Não por causa de uma discussão idiota. – ele completou, onde fez Gina sorrir de leve para o irmão mais velho.

-Ele tem razão. – Simas concordou, onde fez os outros integrantes murmurarem em concordância. Harry olhou ao arredor, sentindo uma leve pontada de felicidade ao ver que ninguém concordava com aquela "demissão" da ruiva.

Gina não podia acreditar que todos do time não queriam que ela saísse; mesmo depois dela ter falado que eles eram ruins. Olhou para Harry e percebeu que ele não esboçava reação nenhuma.

-Só depende de você agora, Potter... – falou, fazendo a atenção do moreno se voltar para si. – Você decide se eu fico ou se eu saio. – completou, antes de sentir o braço do irmão passar sobre seus ombros.

Harry puxou o ar com força, antes de olhar para cada jogador.

-Faça o que achar melhor, Weasley. – respondeu, antes de girar nos calcanhares e entrar na sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

Todos olharam para Gina, que permitiu que um sorriso aliviado escapasse para os lábios; agradecia a todos os santos por Harry ter deixado essa decisão em suas mãos.

Adorava jogar Quadribol e, como Rony dissera, não podia deixar o time por causa de uma discussão idiota. Seu sorriso aumentou.

-Eu vou ficar. – disse por fim, onde fez todos suspirarem aliviados por saber que não teriam que jogar com uma Artilheira faltando.

-Você é mesmo uma nerd, Melissa. – Hillary murmurou, se espreguiçando.

-Tente ter um irmão mais velho que é nerd desde que você se lembra, e não ser igual. - Melissa respondeu, enquanto prendia as mexas loiras. A morena riu, se levantando e juntando os seus livros em uma única pilha.

-Obrigada pela ajuda. – agradeceu, sorrindo, enquanto apertava os livros contra o peito e pendurava a mochila azul em um dos ombros. – Se não fosse por sua ajuda, eu não teria terminado esses deveres hoje. – completou, antes de olhar para o relógio em seu pulso e arregalar os olhos. – Merlin, já passa das duas. – comentou, fazendo Melissa sorrir e olhar ao arredor, somente para constatar que só as duas estavam no salão.

-Já passa das duas e nada do corno do meu namorado voltar do treino de Quadribol com a minha amiga. – Melissa comentou, enquanto ajeitava os próprios livros sobre a mesa. – Se eu não confiasse no Brian, diria que ele está se amassando com a Gi. – completou, antes de bocejar. Hillary riu da amiga e, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se despediu, antes de sumir pelo arco que levava aos dormitórios femininos.

Melissa bocejou novamente, antes de tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa, num gesto impaciente.

Okay! Confiava tanto em Brian quanto em Gina, mas tinha que admitir que aquela demora dos dois era estranha, afinal ninguém passaria mais de quatro horas treinando Quadribol!

Bufou; maldito vicio que ambos tinham. Cruzou as pernas e apoiou o braço sobre o encosto da cadeira onde estava, enquanto os dedos da outra mão continuavam a bater contra a madeira da mesa, cada vez com mais força. Crispou os lábios, no mesmo instante em que o barulho do retrato da mulher gorda se abrindo, se fez ouvir.

Brian e Gina apareceram pelo buraco da passagem, rindo, enquanto as coisas que haviam levado para o treino vinham flutuando logo atrás deles. Os dois amigos caminharam até a loira e sentaram-se nas cadeiras ao arredor dela.

-Se divertiram? – Melissa perguntou mal humorada. A ruiva sorriu, apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e enterrou a cabeça ali.

-Nunca vi tanta idiotice numa pessoa só. – ela respondeu com a voz abafada, mas o suficiente alto para que a loira ouvisse.

-E eu nunca vi tanta alegria em um ser só. – Brian completou, enxugando as lágrimas de felicidade que caiam por seu rosto.

Melissa sorriu; impossível não fazê-lo com aqueles dois á sua frente.

-Afinal, como foi o treino? – a loira perguntou, mudando de assunto, já que permanecer com aquele ciúme bobo não a levaria a nada. Ao ouvirem a pergunta da amiga e namorada, Brian e Gina se entre olharam antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Foi... Divertido. – Gina respondeu, dando de ombros, após se recuperar do ataque de riso. – Fazia um bom tempo que eu não treinava assim. – completou, enquanto arrumava suas coisas de jogo dentro da sacola.

-Você não treinava assim há um bom tempo, por que eu não te treino desde que mudamos para essa escola. – o moreno contra pos, mostrando a língua para a amiga ruiva, que riu de leve, antes de bocejar.

-O papo ta bom... – Gina murmurou, antes de se levantar e jogar a sacola por cima de um dos ombros. – Mas eu estou um caco. – sorriu. – Boa noite pra vocês. – desejou, enquanto depositava um beijo no rosto de cada um dos dois. – Vai demora pra subir, Mel? – perguntou, começando a caminhar em direção ao arco que dava acesso aos dormitórios femininos.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou. – ela respondeu, lançando um olhar significativo à amiga, que sorriu, antes de ser engolida pela escuridão da escada.

-Enfim sós. – Brian sussurrou maroto, enquanto segurava o pulso dela e a puxava contra si, de modo que a loira se viu obrigada a levantar e ir se sentar no colo do namorado.

-A Gina sabe ser uma mala quando quer. – ela respondeu marota, se ajeitando sobre as pernas do moreno, que riu diante seu comentário.

-Ela não é mala. – ele contra disse, enquanto roçava seus lábios na curva alva do pescoço dela, que ofegava sob o toque ousado. – Só é mal compreendida. – completou, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha que dela, onde a fez sentir um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

-E você um tapado. – ela murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para frente, de modo que seus lábios ficassem separados por milímetros.

-Mas bem que você ama esse tapado aqui. – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos, somente sentindo as sensações que os lábios dela roçando nos seus lhe proporcionavam.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto. – ela respondeu, antes de fechar a distância entre eles e beijá-lo com paixão.

Era como se o vento não existisse mais, assim como os distantes barulhos que vinham do dormitório; o ar e o calor do fogo da lareira. Nada mais existia para eles.

As línguas se procuravam com ansiedade como se eles houvessem ficado separados durante anos, onde fazia com que o amor que colocavam naquele beijo fosse muito grande, de modo que quem olhasse de fora, veria que o sentimento que havia entre os dois era muito maior do que paixonite que adolescentes sentem; era um amor maduro, sério e duradouro, onde nem a mais forte das tempestades poderia destruir. Abalar sim, destruir nunca.

_ i Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need /i _

Quando os lábios se separaram, para que os pulmões pudessem pegar o oxigênio, ambos se entre olharam, com idênticos sorrisos de felicidade.

-Que mal lhe pergunte... – Brian começou, enquanto Melissa voltava a se ajeitar sobre suas pernas e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. – O que você acha de alianças de compromisso? – ele perguntou, encarando o fogo já que o rosto da namorada estava fora do seu alcance.

-Acho que quando um casal usa uma aliança de compromisso é para mostrar a todos que eles não têm vergonha de assumir que há uma relação entre eles e que, possivelmente, há amor. – ela respondeu, enquanto sentia aquele perfume cítrico embriagar-lhe aos poucos.

-Você... – ele puxou o ar com força, como se neste fosse vir a coragem que necessitava naquele momento. – Gostaria de usar uma? – perguntou, onde a fez sorrir ao ter certeza de onde ele queria chegar.

-Não quero te forçar a nada, Brian... – murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo. – Não vou negar que tenho vontade de usar uma aliança no nosso compromisso, mas se você não se sentir bem com esse tipo de coisa, por mim tudo bem... – sorriu para confortá-lo. – Só o fato de estarmos juntos já me deixar muito feliz. – completou, encostando sua testa na dele, que sorriu traquinas.

-E se eu te dissesse que há uma coisa no meu bolso que ta me machucando a perna o dia todo? – ele perguntou, onde a fez rir.

-Eu falaria que você é um idiota por deixar essa coisa aí o dia todo. – ela respondeu, ainda rindo.

-E agora é a parte onde eu falo que essa coisa é pra você. – ela falou, em tom de quem encerra a conversa. A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e escorregou do colo dele, indo se ajoelhar na frente dele. Puxou o ar com força e começou a revistar os bolsos dele, que ria, até que Melissa achou uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul escuro. Segurou – a de frente para si.

Olhou de Brian para a caixa e de volta para Brian. Abriu-a lentamente, somente para ver duas alianças prateadas, onde uma era lisa e a outra possuía detalhes em dourado que a circulavam. Um sorriso escapou para seus lábios.

-São lindas. – murmurou, ainda analisando as jóias. Brian foi um pouco para frente e tirou a aliança com os detalhes dourados de dentro da caixa, e logo em seguida, a mão direita da loira.

-O homem que me vendeu disse que essas alianças possuem um pode mágico muito útil ao casal que realmente se ama. – sorriu, começando a colocar a aliança no dedo dela. – Ele disse que se eu colocar a aliança em você, você irá sentir a minha presença mesmo que eu esteja do outro lado do planeta; o mesmo acontece se você colocar a minha em mim. – ele terminou, no mesmo instante em que terminava de encaixar a jóia no dedo anelar da namorada. Levou a mão dela até os lábios e a beijou. Melissa sorriu, enquanto lágrimas emocionadas escorriam por seu rosto.

-Bom... – ela começou, tirando a aliança dele de dentro da caixa e colocar o recipiente no chão. – Isso quer dizer... – começou a jóia no dedo anelar direito dele. – Que você vai ter que aturar a minha presença até quando estiver do outro lado do mundo. – ela completou, no mesmo instante em que terminava de colocar o anel no dedo dele, que riu diante seu comentário, antes de se perderem em um beijo apaixonado.

_ i Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire /i _

-Fala a verdade… - a loira começou depois de um tempo, onde permaneceram em silêncio. – A Gina te ajudou a escolher as alianças. – afirmou, onde o fez corar levemente, antes de rir.

-Bom... Você sabe que eu tenho péssimo gosto pra essas coisas. – encolheu os ombros. – E seria bem capaz de te dar uma aliança feita de tampinha de garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Melissa riu.

_Sexta – Feira, 16:30 pm._

_ i When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul  
I will hold on all night and never let go /i _

Caminhavam pelos gramados verdes dos jardins de Hogwarts, carregando suas vassouras, enquanto estavam perdidos em uma conversa animada.

Parecia que naquele dia, Harry e Gina haviam feito um acordo silencioso de não brigarem, já que era a véspera do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada.

Quando chegaram no campo, puderam ver que o time de Sonserina já o usava, onde fez Harry sentir uma raiva descomunal invadi-lo.

-McGonagall me garantiu que o campo era nosso hoje, Harry. – Rony falou, quando o moreno perguntou-lhe sobre isso.

-Ótimo. – Harry resmungou. – Não vai ter treino hoje. – completou mal humorado, como quem diz que acordou cedo de besta.

-Não vai ter treino... – Gina começou, sorrindo traquinas. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos retribuir o favor que eles nos fizeram ao ir ver o nosso penúltimo treino. – completou, lançando um olhar significativo a Harry, que sorriu maroto.

-Alguém tem uma bandeira de Sonserina aí? – ele perguntou, enquanto seu sorriso aumentava, onde fez com que todos os integrantes do time colocassem sorrisos idênticos nos lábios.

-Tem um monte nas arquibancadas. – Rony respondeu e todos se encaminharam para lá. Harry tirou a bandeira de lá e eles a estenderam sobre os bancos. – E agora? – Rony perguntou para a irmã, que sacou a varinha.

-Agora é a hora em que retribuímos o favor de eles terem colocado um frango na nossa bandeira. – ela deu de ombros, enquanto apontava a varinha para o tecido ver e prata e murmurava um feitiço que eles desconheciam.

A bandeira brilhou brevemente e logo puderam ver que, no lugar da costumeira cobra, havia uma minhoca que mostrava a língua, numa ligeira imitação de serpente.

-Hei, Malfoy! – Harry chamou, seria agora que ele se vingaria do loiro. – Você esqueceu de colocar os braços na sua vassoura para que ela pegue o pomo por você! – todos os Grifinórios riam, enquanto os Sonserinos paravam de treinar para olhar para o outro time.

-Hei, Parkison! – Gina chamou ao ver a morena do outro lado do campo, vendo o treino. Acabara de perceber que mesmo tendo falado algumas verdades para aquela garota, ainda não se sentia satisfeita. – Sua mãe conseguiu o dinheiro para fazer uma plástica nesse seu rosto? – o time voltou a rir.

Oh, sim! Aquela seria uma longa e divertida tarde de sexta – feira.

_ i Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
If that's what it takes /i _

-Só um beijinho vai! – pediu numa voz melosa e embriagada. Hillary virou o rosto quando aquele sonserino desprezível tentou capturar seus lábios.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha que acontecer justamente com ela!

Estava prensada contra uma das paredes do corredor do terceiro andar, ninguém passava ali e ela queria, realmente, sair dali.

-Não! – exclamou ríspida. – Agora, será que o trouxa poderia me soltar? – perguntou, tentando livrar seus pulsos do aperto das mãos dele.

-Só depois que você me beijar. – ele murmurou, enquanto segurava os dois pulsos dela com uma mão só, enquanto com a outra acariciava a coxa dela, que fez uma careta de nojo.

-Ai, ninguém merece ser agarrada por um bebum. – murmurou, quando ele aspirou com força o perfume de seus cabelos. –Tira a sua patinha IMUNDA da minha bunda! – exclamou com raiva, onde o fez se assustar e assim tirar a mão, mas sem soltá-la.

Passos se fizeram presentes, onde fez Hillary olhar para a direção em que eles vinham, para descobrir que seu salvador era Brian. Sorriu. Só pela expressão dele, boa coisa não viria.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha namorada, Willians? – perguntou, num sussurro desgostoso; não gostara nada de ver o sonserino prensando Hillary contra a parede e a acariciando, enquanto a amiga mantinha uma expressão de profundo tédio e nojo no rosto. Willians ergueu a cabeça.

-Sua namorada? – ele perguntou, antes de soluçar, onde fez Hillary sentir o cheiro forte de bebidas. Brian sorriu e ergueu a mão direita, mostrando a aliança no dedo anelar. O sonserino olhou para o dedo da garota, antes de voltar a olhar para o moreno, com uma expressão confusa.

-Ela esqueceu a aliança dela comigo, oras. – Brian resmungou, colocando a mão no bolso e, caminhando até Hillary – que já havia sido solta – a colocou no dedo da amiga, no mesmo instante em que Melissa entrava no corredor e via a cena, parando estática no lugar; sabia que tinha coisa por de trás daquele desejo repentino do moreno de usar aliança.

Viu quando Brian falou mais algumas coisas para o menino que os acompanhava, mas estava tão furiosa que não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, não conseguia formar frases coerentes e parecia que sua voz havia sumido.

-Brian Richard O'Conner. – chamou entre dentes, no mesmo instante em que Willians virava o corredor.

-Opa. – Hillary soltou quando viu a loira parada na entrada do corredor. – Ferrou. – completou, onde fez Brian fazer uma careta de medo, antes de se virar para encarar a namorada de frente.

-Eu pensando que podia confiar em vocês! – a loira exclamou, caminhando até eles; as íris azuis brilhavam em fúria.

-Mel, calma... – Hillary pediu, enquanto tirava a aliança.

-Não me chame assim! – Melissa exclamou. – Não te dei liberdade para tal intimidade. – completou, onde fez Hillary crispar os lábios.

-Melissa... Por favor. – Brian pediu, suspirando. Conhecia a namorada há muito tempo e sabia que era agora que ela falaria coisas as quais magoariam Hillary e a loira se arrependeria logo em seguida.

-Você fique quieto! – mandou, apontando um dedo na cara do moreno, antes de se voltar para Hillary novamente. – Eu sabia que a Gina estava cometendo um erro ao te colocar no nosso grupo; foi um erro maior ainda a gente ter te ensinado tudo o que você queria! – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado. – Eu deveria saber que para você não ter amigos algum motivo tinha. – puxou o ar com força. – E parece que esse motivo é a falsidade. – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – E parece que você gosta de conquistar o namorado das outras. – riu.

-Melissa Christine Watson! – Brian murmurou com raiva, onde fez a atenção da loira se voltar para ele. – Você sabe que nada disso é verdade, mas parece que você é tão cabeça dura quanto o seu irmão e não tem a paciência para ouvir a explicação dos outros. – cerrou os olhos. – Hillary não foi falsa em momento algum. Ela não me conquistou. – pegou a aliança que a amiga lhe estendia.

-Deixa Brian. – Hillary murmurou, fazendo a atenção dos dois voltar-se para ela. – Obrigada por me ajudar. – sorriu para o amigo e ficou seria ao encarar Melissa. – E obrigada por falar o que acha de mim realmente. – completou, antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair correndo dali. Foi nesse instante em que Brian contou a namorada o que acontecera.

-Eu sou uma anta, né? – ela perguntou, depois de ver o namorado colocar a aliança em seu dedo novamente.

-Sem duvidas. – ele concordou, passando um braço sobre os ombros da loira.

-Devo ir atas dela?

-Só se quiser morrer. – ele murmurou.

Continuaram caminhando, até que entraram no Salão Comunal, somente para ver que o time de Grifinória voltara cedo demais do treino.

Sentaram-se ao lado de Gina e ficaram conversando até que Hillary chamasse a ruiva a um canto para as duas ficarem conversando.

-Eu vou lá. – Melissa murmurou, se levantando e indo se sentar ao lado da amiga morena. – Me desculpa? – perguntou, onde fez Gina sorrir para as duas e sair de lá. Hillary olhou para a loira e deu de ombros.

-Gina me explicou sua reação. – sorriu. – Então, amigas? – e apertaram as mãos.

_ i Every day  
If that's what it takes  
Every day /i _

N/A: Bom… Eis mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado!

Eu não sabia exatamente como terminar ele, então... Saiu assim! xD

Senhor... Nunca vi tantos comentários para um único capitulo! OO As repostas!

**Camilla: **UAHUAHUA... Gamo no capeta, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

O Harry ficar com a Cho em Hogsmeade? Pobre coitado! xD

Well... Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Xianya: **Oh, sim! Os amigos!

UAHUAHAUHA... É isso aí! Todos os gatos aos seus pés! o/

Uahuhuauah... Mas o Harry e a Chang têm mesmo que sofrer! xD

Aposta? Aposta quanto?xD

Bom... Que ela é uma Changalinha eu não tenho duvidas! XD

Obrigada pelo feliz natal!

Bjks

**Miaka: **Bater na Chang? O.O posso ajudar?

O Draco? Nem te conto, guria! xD

Bjks

**Bru B. L. Malfoy: **Oie! Beleza e você?

Que bom que gostou das tiradas da Gina!

Se falta muito pro baile? Pelas minhas contas, começamos a contagem regressiva, mas é claro que pode me bater a onda de autora malvada e adiar mais um pouco o baile! xD

Que bom que está gostando do romance entre a Mel e o Brian!

O Joe? Mas é claro!!!! Ele é a base, praticamente, de algo muito importante! xD

Gostou da Lary!? Ela e eu ficamos muito felizes!

Que bom que amou a história!

O Harry está exagerando? Pior que não; ele É um Deus Grego! OO

Bom... Ele vai se arrepender por ter pensado que poderia pisar e humilhar a Gina, certo? U.U Já deu pra ver que essa ruiva não é alguém com que se pode brincar.

Com o filho da Chang? Vai nascer! o/ Se ela vai se dar bem? Hum... Não sei!

Se a Gina vai conquistar o Harry? Se eu falar se vai ou não eu vou contar o "mistério" da fic, certo?

Obrigada pelo "feliz natal" e "ótimo ano novo"

Espero que o seu natal tenha sido bom e que sua virada seja ÓTIMA!

Bjks

**Milinha: **Que bom que conseguiu ler!

Não sabe mais o que falar? ( Isso é triste.

Ahaha... Que nada... Amo receber comentários, mesmo que sejam sempre as mesmas pessoas!

Eu sei que ando pondo muito "revirou as íris", mas fazer o quê? Na empolgação sai assim e minha beter também deve deixar passar!XD Mas faz parte!

Que bom que gostou do Brian pensar na Mel!

Obrigada e igualmente!

Bjks

**Miaka: **De novo? Wow... Tudo isso é amor? xD

Ah, sim... O Malfoy! Ainda tou pensando! xD

Imaginou? Wow... É assim que escritoras de fics surgem!

Hum... Sua idéia é boa; vou pensar nela! E com muito carinho, ta!?

**Paulinha Potter: **Se precisa dizer se o engraçado é um ponto pra mim? Mas é claro que sim! xD

Uahuahau... Que bom que está ansiosa pelo baile! xD

Uahau... Sou o mais ligeira que minha preguiça permite!

Bjs

**Doug Black: **Senhor... Você nunca ouviu falar em pontuação, seu nego?XD Meio ano só pra entender o seu comentário! xD

Mas... Oks... OKs... Vou demorar só de peste! xD

Uahua... zuera!

Continue comentando.

Bjks

**Laurinha: **Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo e comentando! Bjks.

**Laka Potter: **Wow!!! OO (cai pra trás)

Nussa.... Que comentário... Motivador!

Aff... Nem sei por onde começar á responder!" Vamos lá:

A Gina vai mostrar que não é patinho feio no baile!

Clima? Hum... Não sei... Vai que em algum momento eu ache conveniente, não é?XD

Somos duas! O Harry é o tipo de homem que eu quero pra mim! XD só que ao contrario desse moreno, o homem tem que ser educado, né!?

Eu atualizo o mais rápido que consigo!

Bjks e continue lendo e comentando.

**Kirina-li: **Eu não respondi? OO DESCULPA!!!! É que me vem tanto e-mail de alerta de comentário, que às vezes eu me confundo sobre quais já respondi, quais não... Aí acabo respondendo alguns e esqueço dos outro! Desculpa mesmo! Não era a minha intenção te deixar triste ou te ignorar.

Bom... Você falou que comentou no capitulo cinco... Eu dei uma olhada e seu último comentário, alem desse, foi no capitulo quatro! OO Se você puder repetir as suas duvidas no próximo comente, eu juro que eu tento responder o maior numero de perguntas possível!

**Naty Black: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Você acha que a Chang tem que ser muito humilhada ainda? Hum... Eu também acho!

Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks.

**Manush Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo 7!-

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

Bjks

**Dark Mel: **Que bom que está amando a fic! Isso me deixa feliz.

De onde eu tirei a idéia? Am... Da minha cabeça?"

Ahaha... Que bom que curtiu o nome da Mel!

Bjks e continue lendo e comentando.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Mais?! OO Esse capitulo foi o suficiente né?

Harry largar Chang? Isso, obviamente, vai acontecer, mas não agora!

Eu não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas espero que sejam muitos! o

Bjks

**Rafinhas – Potter: **Por que todo mundo fala isso? i.i

Eu sei que é insuportável ver cenas H/C, mas o que eu posso fazer? Faz parte da trama! i.i

Bjks

**Lily Lovegood: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Quando sai o capítulo 8? Agora?XD

Não, essa foi sem graça, eu sei!"

Well... Continue lendo e comentando.

Bjks

**Dark Motoko Hell: **Que bom que gostou da parte da loja! Eu tinha achado que havia ficado monótona!

Crise? Bom, no inicio nem tanto, né?xD

Um favor? Depende... xD

AUHAU.... Não, eu não poderia fazer esse favor!" Porque, sim, vai mexer na trama!"

Tenho certeza de que muita coisa será gratificante nessa fic!

Eu também não vejo a hora do baile chegar!

O Brian aparecer mais? Hum... Ok! Vou ver se dou um jeito!

Kissu!

**Thiti Potter: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Oba... Mais um que torce pela Mel e pelo Brian! o

Certo... Vou ver se a Gina concorda em dar um jeito no Harry.

Bjks

**Sarah Potter: **Senhor... Que Comentário!! OO

Ok, Ok.... Vamos começar a responder! XD

Que bom que está gostando da minha fic!!

Espera... Quando vc faz alguma coisa você vê como se fosse algo da fic? Senhor! OO

Com certeza! H/G forever!!!! o

Que bom que está gostando dos "meus" Harry e Gina! Você se parece em muito com a Melissa? Nossa... Você deve ser bem legal!

Wow... Que bom que gostou do Brian e do Joe também!!! Isso é muito bom!

Uahuha... Como dizem: Homem quando é perfeito é melhor esquecer por que é bicha! D

Calma! Não sou tão boa assim! Têm melhores e olha que não são poucos! )

Que bom que gosta da minha maneira de escrever.

Relaxa... Não vou parar de atualizar! Eu mesma não me perdoaria se parasse de atualizar; isso sem contar que muitas pessoas me matariam se eu sequer cogitasse a possibilidade de parar de atualiza-la.

O Joe? 17 anos, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, corpo atlético, lábios firmes. Tem um ar travesso e arrogante ao mesmo tempo. Quer saber mais alguma coisa sobre ele? É só perguntar viu?

Bjks

**Pekena Malfoy: **Você achou que não ia gostar, mas gostou? O.O Wow... Isso é... bom?"

Que bom que gostou do jeito do Harry e da Gina!

Que bom que gostou da cena dos tapas!

As vezes cansa? OO Ai, senhor... O que eu tou fazendo de errado? i.i

Rolar D/G? Vou pensar!

Bjks

**Julia: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Como eu sempre digo; escrevo o mais rápido que minha imaginação e preguiça permitem! xD

Bjks

**Thata Radcliffe: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo e da parte do ovo!

Se eu falar se a doença da Gina é grave ou se ela corre risco de vida eu vou contar uma boa parte da fc, certo? xD Entoum... Aguarde que um dia você vai ficar sabend disso!

Vilão de desenho? Uahua Essa foi boa!

Final feliz!? Talvez!

Bjks


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

_ /i Gina (minha mina!),_

_Como você está? Tem tomado todos os remédios? Teve mais algum ataque pelo qual eu devo te matar? _

_Como a Mel está? Espero que seu amigo bicha não esteja a agarrando. _

_Wizard está um tremendo pé no saco sem você, sem contar que está uma verdadeira bagunça, por que você está ligada que nossa escola foi convidada para o baile que terá em Hogwarts mês que vem, né?_

_Enfim... Cada dia que passa, me sinto mais sozinho e vazio, pois quando você foi embora, levou consigo o meu coração._

_Eu não consigo, Gi, eu tento, mas simplesmente não dá para esquecer esse sentimento que há dentro de mim._

_Nas minhas noites vazias, quando fecho meus olhos, sou capaz de sentir novamente o gosto de sua boca que tanto anseio._

_Eu sinto frio, Gi, e você não sabe como o calor do seu corpo me faz falta._

_Neste momento, escrevendo essa carta, a brisa gelada da noite traz consigo o som de sua voz e as flores, o aroma de seu perfume._

_Eu sei que você me conhece bem, ruiva, e nessas alturas você deve saber que me encanta, que me hipnotiza e que faz meu sangue ferver: Eu te amo._

_Am... Acho que é tudo._

_Beijo para você, ruiva._

_Com Carinho..._

_Seu Joe. /i _

-Amigo bicha? – Hillary perguntou, depois de ter lido a carta em voz alta para Gina, que procurava algo dentro do malão, usando somente uma toalha felpuda em volta do corpo.

-Brian. – a ruiva respondeu simplesmente, fazendo a amiga arregalar os olhos e engasgar-se com a própria saliva.

-O Brian é... Gay? – Hillary balbuciou em meio às tosses.

-Ele é bi. – a caçula dos Weasley's respondeu, erguendo-se, enquanto segurava a escova de cabelo. Hillary franziu o cenho brevemente, mostrando que entendera aonde a amiga queria chegar.

-E o que você vai fazer em relação á carta do i _seu Joe /i _? – perguntou, frisando sarcasticamente as duas últimas palavras, antes de Gina entrasse no banheiro. A ruiva parou de caminhar e se virou para olhar Hillary e puxou o ar com força, antes de sorrir marota.

-Você vai respondê-la para mim. – falou com simplicidade, enquanto voltava a caminhar na direção do banheiro.

Hillary olhou da porta para a carta e de novo para a porta. Deu de ombros e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e, suspirando, começou a responder a carta.

-Gi... – chamou, onde não demorou em que a resposta abafada chegasse a seus ouvidos, indicando que era para ela continuar. – você gosta desse Joe? – perguntou, fazendo Gina ficar um tempo em silêncio, mostrando que estava refletindo.

-Gosto. – respondeu por fim, aonde fez Hillary sorrir e começar a escrever avidamente.

-Um hipogrifo pode viver em cativeiro? – Brian perguntou de repente, onde fez Melissa erguer os olhos da carta que escrevia, para encarar o namorado, antes de voltar sua atenção para o pergaminho.

-Não sei... – respondeu com desinteresse, enquanto molhava a ponta da pena no tinteiro. – Por quê? – perguntou, enquanto escrevia com a mão direita, enquanto com a outra mão segurava as mexas loiras.

-Por nada. – Brian resmungou, voltando a se perder em pensamentos.

Permaneceram em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que Melissa pousou a pena e assoprou o pergaminho para que a tinta secasse e colocou o papel na mesa.

-Brian O'Conner. – o moreno ergueu os olhos e fitou-a pasmo.

-Por Merlin, o que eu fiz dessa vez? – Melissa riu docemente, antes de pôr uma de suas mãos sobre a do namorado.

-O que você tem? – Brian suspirou pesadamente e olhou ao redor, com desdém.

-Nada... Tédio talvez. – um sorriso malicioso curvou-se nos lábios da loira.

-Tenho o plano perfeito para te tirar desse tédio. – fora a vez de Brian sorrir malicioso.

-Ah é? – curvando-se sobre a namorada continuou, desafiante. – Como?

Num piscar olhos, Melissa já havia se inclinado em direção ao moreno e segurado sua gravata com força, puxando-o com força para si.

-Assim. – e num rompante, beijou-o.

Brian não podia negar que adorava o lado malicioso da namorada; ela ficava ousada, sensual e irresistivelmente perfeita aos seus olhos.

Ainda se perguntava como pudera demorar tanto para admitir a si mesmo que amava aquela garota e como demorara mais tempo ainda a criar coragem para falar a ela.

Sentir os lábios dela contra os seus era uma sensação maravilhosa, onde ele não dispensaria por nada. Adorava cada sensação que as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Melissa produziam em seu corpo ao acariciá-lo.

Admitia que Melissa tinha um poder sobre si maior do que mostrava a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa e não entendia como a loira conseguia isso.

Acabara de perceber que, mesmo que tentasse, não poderia se livrar daquilo que sentia por Melissa. Ele havia se viciado na namorada e sentia que nada poderia separá-los; nem mesmo a morte.

Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts relaxado, sem se importar com o fato de estar atrasado para se encontrar com Cho.

O fato era que, desde que roubara aquele beijo de Gina, não conseguia tirar a textura macia daqueles lábios vermelhos de sua mente e o gosto de morango não saia de seus lábios.

Ainda não entendia o porque de seu coração ter disparado na hora em que a puxara para si e encostara seus lábios nos dela.

Era como se seu corpo e sua mente houvesse parado de funcionar e quem tomara conta da situação fora seu coração; o que não era para passar de uma provocação, virara algo intenso e profundo, onde fizera algo minúsculo nascer no ponto mais obscuro de suas emoções.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. Fosse o que quer que fosse não era algo com o qual ele sentisse necessidade de analisar e descobrir o que era.

Esquecendo-se completamente de aonde ia, Harry foi aos jardins e se sentou em baixo de uma árvore, próximo ao lago, o qual ficara observando.

-Gina, Gina... – murmurou para si mesmo o que sua mente repetia incansavelmente. – O que você ta fazendo comigo, ruiva? – perguntou-se, ainda num murmúrio, enquanto brincava com a grama.

Puxou o ar com força, antes de jogar a cabeça pra trás, de modo que esta ficasse encostada no tronco da árvore, onde lhe permitia uma semivisão do céu azul.

Senhor, o que quer que fosse aquilo que fora brotado em seu coração era algo que ele não queria sentir; algo que sentia que só lhe traria mais sofrimento.

Balançou a cabeça levemente; não devia ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa naquele momento. Teria um jogo de Quadribol dali a algumas horas e tinha que se concentrar única e exclusivamente a isso.

-O Harry ta estranho. – foi a primeira coisa que Rony disse ao descer para o Salão Comunal e ver Hermione sentada em uma poltrona, lendo. A morena levantou os olhos, divertida, para encarar o namorado.

-O Harry é estranho, Rony. – ela respondeu, sorrindo, fazendo o ruivo rir.

-Ele ta mais estranho que o normal. – Rony respondeu, fazendo Hermione olha-lo, sem entender o comentário dele.

-Como assim? – perguntou, ajeitando-se sobre o móvel e fechando o livro, colocando-o na mesa a sua frente.

-Primeiro ele levanta três horas antes do habitual. – o ruivo começou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde a namorada estava. – Os garotos que levantaram junto com ele disseram que ele não tomou café; o que é totalmente fora do normal. – completou, enquanto Hermione franzia o cenho.

-O Harry acordou cedo e ainda por cima perdeu o café? – repetiu, vendo Rony concordar com um aceno de cabeça. – Que... Milagre? – completou, incerta.

-Eu disse que ele estava estranho. – o ruivo murmurou. – Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, Mi, caso contrário, o vagabundo ainda estaria dormindo e, quando acordasse, iria assaltar a cozinha. – completou, colocando uma mexa do cabelo castanho de Hermione atrás da orelha dela.

-Talvez devêssemos tentar falar com ele, saber o que está acontecendo. – ela murmurou com os olhos fechados, como que para gravar o toque da mão no namorado em seu cabelo, na sua mente.

-Você sabe que ele é um idiota e que só fala quando bem entende. – o ruivo respondeu, inclinando o corpo, de modo que seus lábios roçassem com os de Hermione, que suspirou sob o toque.

-Bom... – ela murmurou, somente sentindo o toque dos lábios do namorado. – Então, acho que teremos que esperar. – completou, antes de permitir que Rony capturasse sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

Uma das coisas que admitia a si mesma desde que começara a namorar o melhor amigo, era que o amava desde que o vira pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano.

Claro que na época era muito nova para entender o que era aquilo que brotara em seu peito, mas com o passar do tempo e com a amizade dele conquistada, aquilo só tendeu a crescer, de modo que em seu terceiro ano descobrisse que era amor.

Quase riu ao lembrar-se que, antes do trasgo aparecer no seu primeiro dia das bruxas naquele castelo, julgava Rony uma pessoa fútil e superficial.

-Te amo... – o ruivo murmurou em meio ao beijo, onde fez Hermione sentir-se a pessoa mais sortuda daquele castelo.

-Eu ainda estou me perguntando se, quando inventaram nossos uniformes de Quadribol, estava tanto frio quanto eles esperavam que estivesse. – Simas resmungou, enquanto colocava as botas de couro de dragão.

-Você queria que eles nos mandassem colocar o quê? – Gina perguntou, colocando o suéter do uniforme. – Bermudão, camisetão e chinelo havaiana? - completou sarcástica, agora colocando o sobretudo vermelho.

-Aí congelaríamos. – Simas respondeu, pondo as luvas.

-Então... – a ruiva revidou, se sentando no banco e pondo as meias. – Agora você já sabe o por que do uniforme ser assim. – completou, enquanto calçava um pé das botas, no mesmo instante em que Harry saia da sala do capitão, completamente vestido e com alguns pergaminhos nas mãos.

-Muito bem pessoal... – ele começou, caminhando até o centro do circulo que, inconscientemente, os jogadores formavam. – Hoje, finalmente, me chegou a noticia de que Malfoy fez algumas mudanças no time dele. – avisou, onde fez a maioria dos jogadores gemerem.

-O que ele fez? – Gina perguntou para o moreno. – Colocou mãos na vassoura? – completou sarcástica, onde fez todos, até mesmo Harry, rirem.

-Se fosse isso que ele houvesse feito, eu não estaria preocupado. – Harry respondeu, depois de parar de rir e recuperar o fôlego.

-O que ele fez, então? – Rony perguntou, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

-Mudou os batedores. – o Menino Que Sobreviveu revirou os olhos. – Colocou Crable e Goyle. – completou, onde fez o time ficar em silêncio.

-Bom... – Gina se manifestou, após algum tempo, se levantando; totalmente pronta. – Vamos torcer para que a burrice deles supere a força física. – completou, pegando sua vassoura, que estava encostada á um canto.

-Mas eu me pergunto, por que eles treinaram com os batedores antigos? – Rony voltou a perguntar, curioso, onde fez Gina suspirar e Harry dar de ombros.

-Isso se chama estratégia, Rony. – ela comentou, enquanto apoiava o cabo da vassoura no próprio ombro e ajeitava a luva sobre os dedos. – Vai ver, eles queriam que ficássemos com medo com uma mudança súbita no time. – encolheu os ombros, incerta. – Mas tudo o que temos que fazer é: não nos preocuparmos com isso! – empunhou a vassoura. – O time está bem treinado e se jogar como fez nos treinos, seremos campeões, mesmo que Malfoy tenha colocado um par de mãozinhas na vassoura dele e pegue o pomo. – completou, onde fez, mais uma vez, todos rirem.

Nesse instante, um sinal tocou do lado de fora, onde mostrava que estava na hora do time de Grifinória entrar em campo. Todos puxaram o ar com força e caminharam até a porta, que se abriu diante deles.

Andaram até o centro do campo, aonde Madame Hooch os esperava, e se posicionaram de frente para o time Sonserino, que lhes lançaram olhares assassinos.

-Criança, definitivamente, é fogo. – Gina murmurou para si mesma, no mesmo instante em que a professora de vôo ditava suas regras.

-Quero um jogo limpo! – ela exclamou, antes de se virar para os capitães, que trocavam olhares mortais. – Potter e Malfoy, apertem as mãos. – ela mandou, onde ambos obedeceram e apertaram as mãos, parecendo que colocaram todas as suas forças naquele gesto.

Quando os inimigos soltaram as mãos, todos os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras e levantaram vôo, cada um sobre a ovação de suas respectivas torcida.

Madame Hooch abriu a caixa onde as bolas do jogo estavam e permitiu que os Balaços e o Pomo "fugissem" da caixa, para logo pegar a Goles e jogá-la para cima, no meio dos Artilheiros.

Gina inclinou o corpo sobre o cabo da vassoura, onde fez com que a velocidade aumentasse. Passou pelos jogadores de Sonserina e empalherou com o Artilheiro das cobras que estava com a bola e, numa jogada ousada, batia seu ombro no dele, de modo que o moreno soltasse a Goles.

Mergulhou e a apanhou bem a tempo para desviar de um balaço que Goyle jogara em sua direção. Recuperou-se do mergulho e disparou em direção ás balizas do time adversário.

Passou a bola para Simas e continuou em linha reta. Viu pelo canto do olho que o colega mandara a bola de volta para si.

Apertou a Gole contra as próprias costelas e inclinou mais ainda o corpo sobre o cabo, aumentando mais ainda a velocidade, no mesmo instante em que via outro balaço ir a sua direção. Bufou e, num gesto arriscado, girou a vassoura, de modo que ficou de ponta cabeça.

Suspirou aliviada ao constatar que conseguira ficar naquela posição sem cair ou perder a pose da bola.

Voltou ao normal e, logo que endireitou o corpo, levantou o braço na altura de sua cabeça e jogou a bola com força, na direção do aro central.

-Isso! – exclamou animada ao ver que acertara o alvo, marcando o primeiro gol da partida.

Harry viu quando Gina fez um perfeito Giro da Preguiça antes de marcar o primeiro gol dos leões e sorriu aliviado.

-Pelo menos ela ainda lembra como se faz. – murmurou, enquanto voltava a sua atenção á procura do pomo.

Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver Malfoy se aproximando de si, para segui-lo e tomar conhecimento de quando Harry avistasse o pomo.

-Não quer pedir tempo pra descansar a cicatriz, Potter? - o loiro perguntou divertido, onde fez Harry apertar o cabo da vassoura com força entre seus dedos.

-Não, Malfoy. – respondeu simplesmente. Não queria brigar com o loiro naquele dia.

Sabia que se o fizesse, Madame Hooch teria motivos de sobra para tirar Grifinória do campeonato de Quadribol.

-E o fim de sua sanidade? – o loiro voltou a perguntar sarcástico. – Ele já veio? Por isso colocou a Weasley fêmea de volta no time?

Harry fechou os olhos e contou até dez, rezando para todos os santos que conhecia a pedido de paciência.

-Se minha sanidade houvesse acabado, eu teria colocado uma minhoca sonserina no lugar de Gina. – o moreno murmurou venenoso sem olhar para o desafeto, já que ainda estava procurando o pomo.

Fora a vez de Malfoy contar até dez para manter a calma, afinal Sonserina estava sob as mesmas regras que Grifinória.

-Se eu fosse você, Potter Pirado, tomava cuidado com o que falo. – Malfoy alertou num murmúrio perigoso, onde fez Harry erguer os olhos para encará-lo, com algo muito próximo ao ódio no semblante.

-Senão o quê? – desafiou.

-Senão, serei obrigado a derrubar sua namoradinha ruiva da vassoura. – Draco respondeu desdenhoso, lançando um rápido olhar superior a Gina, que se aproximava das balizas para marcar o segundo gol.

-Derrube Gina da vassoura... – Harry começou, as íris verdes brilhando em puro ódio. Podia não ser amigo da irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas isso não queria dizer que queria o pior pra ela, certo? – E eu juro, Malfoy, que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você se arrependa do momento em que nasceu.

-E suponho que seja agora que eu deva morrer de medo. – o sonserino respondeu com uma expressão de fingido medo.

-Sim. – passou a pontinha da língua sobre os lábios. – Pois farei você correr para debaixo da saia da mamãe com o rabinho entre as pernas. – Harry completou, num tom mais venenoso do que o de uma cobra preste a dar o bote.

Tudo o que Malfoy pôde fazer, foi lançar um olhar gélido á Harry, antes de girar o cabo de sua vassoura e ir procurar o pomo do outro lado.

O Menino Que Sobreviveu balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado, antes de, também, voltar a procurar a pequena bolinha dourada.

-Por que eu, sinceramente, estou odiando ver esse jogo? – Hillarry perguntou, dando um pulo no banco ao ver um balanço passar raspando no ombro de Gina.

-Talvez por que a Gininha tenha virado o campo de concentração dos Balaços. – Brian respondeu, sem tirar as íris da amiga ruiva, que fazia mil e uma manobras para fugir das pesadas bolas.

-Não estou gostando nem um pouco disso. - Melissa sussurrou, também acompanhando a amiga ruiva com os olhos. – Gina não pára de pegar a Goles, de modo que não há como Madame Hooch punir aqueles dois Dinossauros Rex por jogarem os balanços nela. – completou, puxando o ar com força.- MAS DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE SER IDIOTA, SEU ARMÁRIO?- gritou para Goyle, que rebatera um balaço na caçula dos Weasley, quando esta marcara o terceiro gol.

Brian olhou assustado para a namorada, enquanto Hillary ria.

_Maldita hora em que Goyle nasceu!_, A mente de Gina gritou, quando a ruiva quase fora atingida por um balaço ao marcar o terceiro gol.

Gina puxou o ar com força e crispou os lábios, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal ao infeliz que tentara derrubá-la da vassoura desde a hora em que o jogo começara.

-Filho da... – mas o resto da sua frase mal criada fora abafada pelo urro revoltado da torcida dos leões quando Simas fora atingido por um balaço rebatido por Crabbe. – Sonho de consumo realizado, macaco, agora nos deixe em paz. – murmurou, cerrando os olhos.

Coçou levemente o cocuruto e, lançando um olhar superior ao artilheiro das cobras, se inclinou sobre a vassoura, indo atrás dele.

Assim que ficou emparelhada com o artilheiro adversário, deu um traço na vassoura, onde a fez ir para cima da do sonserino, de modo que os ombros se chocassem.

-Droga. – murmurou, depois que se ajeitou sobre a vassoura e viu o garoto moreno sair em disparada em direção ás balizas. Estralou a língua e disparou na direção da – sorriu irônica – i _cobrinha. /i _

Gina, algumas horas depois, poderia jurar de pé junto que vira a morte, quando, num momento de analise ao jogo durante a sua perseguição, viu um dos balanços ir na sua direção com toda a força. Suspirou aliviada ao ver Colin entrar em sua frente e rebater a bola em Malfoy, que tentava aplicar uma Finta em Harry, que simplesmente balançava a cabeça, num gesto divertido, e ria da cara do inimigo.

Molhou os lábios e, sorrindo agradecida ao amigo, voltou sua atenção ao jogo. Bufou ao constatar que Sonserina marcara o primeiro gol, o qual parecera abalar, um pouco, a autoconfiança de Rony.

A torcida verde e prata urrou de felicidade ao ver que Sonserina saíra do zero no placar, enquanto a torcida vermelha e dourada urrava ofensas contra o artilheiro.

Suspirou, enquanto começava a correr em direção as balizas opostas as que o irmão estava; aquele seria um longo e difícil jogo.

-Corno! – fora a vez de Brian revoltar-se contra o batedor de Sonserina ao ver que, se não fosse por Colin, Gina teria sido atingida pelo Balaço. – Asno! Godzila! Hipogrifo castrado! Legume menstruado!

Melissa repreendeu o moreno com o olhar, enquanto Hillary estourava em risadas.

-Tudo bem que você está revoltado, mas não precisa acabar com a moral do pobre menino. – a loira resmungou, voltando seu olhar para o jogo e vendo que, mais uma vez, a amiga ruiva era alvo do balanço. – ABORTO! CORNO MANSO! – gritou, onde somente fez Hillary rir mais alto.

Okay! Estava calma e não iria matar o infeliz que se atrevera a lhe acertar o balanço no ombro.

Puxou o ar com força várias vezes para ver se a dor diminuía e para conter, também, a vontade que sentia de espancar aquele armário até a morte.

Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver Harry pedir tempo, enquanto Rony voava em sua direção na velocidade máxima que a velha vassoura de Carlinhos permitia.

-Ta tudo bem? – o ruivo perguntou, assim que parou ao seu lado. Gina puxou o ar com força mais uma vez, antes de sorrir para o irmão.

-Eu sobrevivo. – respondeu, no mesmo instante em que Harry juntava-se a eles para ver se ela estava bem.

-Você consegue jogar ainda? – ele perguntou com fingida indiferença, embora um brilho de preocupação estivesse nas íris verdes, fazendo a ruiva sorrir de leve.

-Acho que sim. – revirou os olhos, num gesto sarcástico. – Se não der pra jogar, dá pra pelo menos, espancar o infeliz. – sorriu, onde Harry retribuiu.

-Quer que eu peça pro Simas cobrar a falta pra você? – ele perguntou, vendo Madame Hooch se aproximar deles.

-Não precisa. – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto aceitava a Goles que a professora de vôo lhe oferecia e ia até a frente das balizas, onde cobraria a falta.

Respirou fundo e, ao ouvir o som do apito, lançou as goles, mas a dor no ombro a impediu de colocar toda a sua força, de modo que o goleiro sonserino pôde defender as balizas.

Uma hora depois, a torcida dos leões gritava ofensas contra Crabbe e Goyle, pois ambos conseguiram tirar Simas do jogo, ao derruba-lo da vassoura, fazendo-o se machucar feio.

Gina praguejou baixinho quando viu que, mais uma vez, Sonserina marcar gol seguido, onde fez que a diferença entre cobras e leões fosse de exatos 150 pontos, onde deixava Grifinória em uma situação difícil, pois mesmo se Harry pegasse o pomo, empatando o jogo, Sonserina ganharia por ter marcado maior número de gols.

Levou a mão ao ombro e o massageou; estava rezando para todos os santos que conhecia para que aquele gorila não o houvesse quebrado, por que se não o que ficaria quebrada, seria a vida daquela cobra gordurosa.

Puxando o ar com força, se inclinou sobre a vassoura e, numa velocidade incrível, voou até Denis Creveey, o terceiro artilheiro, e passou a bola para o garoto, que correu até o gol, jogando a bola, porem esta foi pega pelo goleiro.

Bufando, a ruiva olhou ao arredor e viu Harry pedir tempo á Madame Hooch, que apitou e, franzindo o cenho, pousou ao lado dos outros jogadores e, assim como eles, juntou-se á Harry, para que o moreno pudesse falar o que queria.

-Estamos ferrados. – ele falou, assim que todos o olhavam. – Se não marcamos pelo menos, mais um gol Sonserina ganha por terem marcado mais gols que a gente. – todos fizeram uma careta diante essa idéia.

-E o que você sugere? – Rony perguntou, onde fez Harry puxar o ar com força, mas antes de o moreno pudesse sequer abrir a boca, Colin respondeu para o ruivo.

-Que tal começarmos a jogar tão sujo quanto eles? – deu de ombros. – Sabe, derrubar um dos melhores artilheiros, não sair da cola de um segundo... Essas coisas.

-Não. – Harry respondeu, frustrado. – Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de arriscar a dar a eles oportunidades de cobrarem falta e as marcarem. – suspirou. – não podemos permitir que eles saiam da diferença que há no placar.

-E como vamos isso? – Denis perguntou, desesperado, onde fez Harry sorrir maroto.

-Vamos marcar mais um gol, será o suficiente. – puxou o ar com força e sorriu pelo canto do lábio. –Denis, você vai tentar distrair os batedores. – o menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Gina, você vai marcar o gol. – a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

-Como você espera que eu faça isso? – perguntou, surpresa. – Meu ombro ainda está me impedindo de lançar a bola de modo bom.

-Você vai ter que ignorar a dor, Gina. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Só dessa vez. – viu que ela iria negar. – Por favor. – completou numa suplica, onde a fez suspirar indignada.

-Não me peça mais nada pelos próximos dez anos, Potter. - resmungou, enquanto apertava o cabo de sua vassoura com mais força entre os dedos, antes de passar uma perna por cima dela e levantar vôo, sendo seguida pelos outros jogadores.

-Já era. – Melissa resmungou, cruzando as pernas e pondo uma mexa da franja atrás da orelha antes de, também, cruzar os braços. – Perdemos. – bufou.

-Pois é. – Hillary murmurou, enquanto observava os torcedores de verdes e prata do outro lado do estádio. – Agora é agüentar as gozações dos sonserinos pelo resto da temporada. – revirou os olhos. – ninguém merece.

-O jogo ainda não acabou. – Brian sussurrou, enquanto observava Gina com atenção. – Potter fez algum plano, tenho certeza. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. – ele pode não ser muito bom como treinador, mas até que as táticas dele são boas. – deu de ombros.

-Okay... – Melissa suspirou pesadamente. – Dessa vez estou torcendo para que ele não seja tão burro quanto a Gina fala que ele é. – completou, onde arrancou um sorriso divertido de Brian e um olhar confuso de Hillary.

-A Gina o acha... Burro? – a morena balbuciou, onde fez a loira dar de ombros.

-Fazer o quê? Cada um com sua opinião.

-Ela nunca viu as notas dele, não é? – perguntou, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos atrás da orelha e olhando para os amigos. – Se Hermione Granger não existisse, Potter seria o aluno mais inteligente da escola. – Brian coçou a nuca, sem jeito e Melissa franziu o cenho, num gesto surpreso.

-Ele não conhece o Joe. – os namorados falaram juntos, antes de rirem ao notarem isso.

-Joe? – Hillary repetiu, onde fez Melissa olhá-la, antes de confirmar com um aceno de cabeça.

-Meu irmão mais velho. – deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso. – Ele consegue a proeza de ser mais nerd que eu. – completou sarcástica, fazendo Hillary rir de leve.

-A Gi recebeu a carta de um Joe hoje cedo. – colocou uma mexa da franja castanha atrás da orelha. –Será o seu irmão? – perguntou, antes de girar as íris, de modo que pudesse voltar a ver o jogo.

-Provavelmente. – Melissa respondeu, imitando a amiga e voltando a assistir o jogo. – Até onde eu sei, ele é o único Joe que a ruiva conhece.

-A Gina tem o azar de nunca conhecer duas pessoas que possuem o mesmo nome. – Brian comentou, divertido.

-Ela vai ter bastante opção para escolher o nome pros filhos. – a loira resmungou, onde fez Brian e Hillary rirem.

-Bom... – a morena murmurou, enquanto observava Gina executar mais um Giro da Preguiça, para fugir de um balaço; coisa que fizera o jogo todo. – Seja quem for, ama a Gina e deixou isso muito claro na carta. – completou, enquanto voltava seus íris para os amigos, onde pôde ver que os dois ficaram surpresos com o que falara.

-O Joe... Está... – Melissa pigarreou. – Apaixonado? – completou, olhando para a amiga, ainda surpresa, enquanto Brian simplesmente gargalhava.

-Ah ta bom! – ele exclamou, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto, devido ás risadas. – No dia que o Joe se apaixonar de verdade, eu juro que pago o mico que você quiser.

-Vou começar a pensar em um. – a morena revidou, piscando um olho para o amigo. Melissa simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto um sorriso divertido podia ser visto nos lábios vermelhos.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, mais tarde, o por que fizera aquilo, ela diria que fora um momento de loucura, onde ela não se conformaria por ter tomado decisão tão "estúpida".

Fora tudo tão rápido que até o momento não conseguira acreditar que, de fato, aquilo houvesse acontecido.

No momento em que ia marcar o gol que daria a vitória á casa dos leões, a cena que vira fizera com que soltasse a Goles e voassem a toda velocidade em direção á Harry, que fora atingido por um balaço, nas costas, onde o fizera perder o equilíbrio e começar a cair em direção ao chão e, estando a mais de vinte metros do chão, a queda seria das feias, onde ele com certeza sairia machucado.

No que largara a Goles, estas foram pegas pelo Artilheiro Sonserino, porem não se importara, indo até Harry o pegando pelo pulso no mesmo instante em que ele perdia a consciência e Malfoy pegava o pomo de ouro.

Agora ali estava ela, sentada em um dos leitos da Ala Hospitalar, com a blusa social branca do uniforme parcialmente abaixada, com gelo no ombro, enquanto era praticamente obrigada a ficar olhando para Harry, que ainda estava inconsciente, deitado no leito na frente do seu.

Suspirou e olhou por cima de seu ombro, de modo que pudesse olhar janela à fora, podendo ver, ao longe, a cabana de Hagrid, que soltava fumaça pela chaminé, enquanto Canino podia ser visto, correndo em volta da casa.

Puxou o ar com força no mesmo instante em que o barulho da porta da enfermaria sendo aberto foi ouvido pela ruiva, que voltou suas íris para a parte interna do castelo, somente para ver o resto do time entrando, sendo acompanhados por Melissa, Brian, Hillary e Hermione.

Rony caminhou até a cama da irmã, sentando-se ao lado dela e afagando os cabelos ruivos dela, que lhe sorriu docemente.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou, em não mais que um sussurro preocupado, fazendo o sorriso de Gina aumentar.

-Melhor. – respondeu, também, em um sussurro, enquanto via, por cima do ombro do irmão, Hillary, Melissa e Brian se aproximando. – Nada que Madame Pomfrey e suas técnicas de curas trouxas não resolvam. – completou, mandando uma piscadela divertida a Rony, que riu de leve.

-E como o Harry está? – ele perguntou, tirando a mão do rosto da irmã e olhando por cima do próprio ombro, somente para ver o rosto pálido do melhor amigo. Gina suspirou profundamente.

-Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar bem. – olhou para o moreno. – Que o balaço não causou nenhum dano á coluna dele. – olhou para o irmão, vendo que ele a encarava. – Que ele ficou inconsciente por causa da queda em si, não por causa da dor ou do impacto.

-Então, ele só ficou inconsciente por causa do "modo de defesa" do corpo, por causa da queda? – Hermione, que ouvira a conversa dos irmãos, perguntou, enquanto se aproximava do leito da cunhada.

-Exatamente. – ela respondeu, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão, de modo que Hermione também pudesse se sentar. – Mas nada que uma ou duas poções não resolvam. – completou, enquanto sorria. – Suponho que hoje mesmo ele tenha alta. – comentou, encolhendo o ombro bom. Tanto Hermione quanto Rony sorriram para a ruiva, antes de se levantarem e irem até o leito do moreno, dando o espaço que Melissa, Hillary e Brian esperavam para poderem falar com Gina.

-E aí? – Brian sorriu, sentando-se no lugar onde Rony estivera há alguns segundos. – Como vai o ombro?

-Estaria melhor se aquele gorila castrado não tivesse mandando o balaço direto no meu ombro. – voltou a encolher o ombro bom. – Mas eu sobrevivo. – sorriu marota. – Uma semana sem treino e esse ser... – apontou para o local, onde a saca de gelo repousava. – Vai voltar a ser como sempre foi. – olhou para as amigas. – Provavelmente eu saia ainda hoje... – comentou. – O que acham de darmos uma escapadinha até Hogsmead? – perguntou, onde fez os três sorrirem.

-Hoje não. – Hillary falou por todos, fazendo Gina erguer uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou simplesmente.

-Por que, alem de termos perdido feio pra Sonserina, esse é o último sábado antes das aulas. – Melissa respondeu, dando de ombros. – Por que não aprontamos pelo castelo? Sabe, explorar para ver se encontramos lugares que nenhum de nós conhece. – completou, sorrindo animada, onde contagiou Brian e Gina.

-Vão vocês. – Hillary falou, enquanto colocava uma mexa castanha atrás da orelha. – Tenho algumas coisas para fazer no meu dormitório e prefiro não deixar pra depois. – encolheu os ombros, antes de se despedir com um aceno de cabeça e sair da enfermaria, deixando pra trás um Brian, uma Melissa e uma Gina confusos.

Sentou-se em sua cama e abraçou um dos travesseiros, enquanto suspirava.

-Ela só é impulsiva. – murmurou para si mesma as palavras que Gina lhe falara quando Melissa fora grossa consigo. – Então por que eu continuo chateada com ela? – perguntou a si mesma, enquanto jogava o corpo pra trás, de modo que ficasse encarando o teto branco.

Puxou o ar com força, voltando a soltá-lo pela boca e fechou os olhos com força.

Sabia que Gina tinha razão quando falara que Melissa era uma pessoa impulsiva, arrogante e que, na maior parte do tempo, tinha um ar superior àqueles que não conhecia ou que pouco confiava.

Será que a loira não confiava nela? Será que Melissa, de fato, a achava falsa? Bufou. Isso não deveria estar lhe incomodando! Melissa pedira desculpa, atitude a qual mostrava que se arrependera de falar tudo aquilo.

Mas, então, por que não conseguia esquecer aquelas palavras duras e ofensivas da loira a seu respeito? Por que aquilo ainda a atormentava?

-Okay... – respirou fundo, enquanto colocava o travesseiro sobre o colchão fofo e se levantou. – Foi só um momento de raiva. – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Quando estamos nervosos falamos o que não devíamos! Idem pra Mel. – e saiu do dormitório, indo atrás dos amigos que, aquela altura, já haviam saído da Ala Hospitalar e estavam aprontando pelo castelo.

O Salão Comunal, aquela noite, não era o que ela poderia classificar como; animado.

A derrota que os Grifinórios sofreram no Quadribol parecia ter murchado a vivacidade e a felicidade dos alunos da casa dos leões; não só a derrota como também o pequeno acidente que o Apanhador sofrera, deixara-os desanimados ao imaginar por quanto o moreno teria que ficar sem jogar.

Mas, como que adivinhando a preocupação de todos, o retrato que escondia a passagem de entrada, se abriu e por ele entrou Harry, sendo acompanhado por Rony e Hermione; os três em silêncio.

Enquanto Rony e Hermione continuaram caminhando, até se sentarem em uma das mesas perto da janela, Harry caminhou até Gina, que estava sentada entre Melissa e Hillary no sofá que ficava na frente lareira.

-Quero falar com você! – foi tudo o que ele disse assim que a alcançou e, sem esperar uma resposta, a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou até um canto deserto.

-Você podia ser mais delicado. – ela reclamou, depois que ele a soltou com brutalidade.

-E você mais inteligente. – ele retrucou num sussurro perigoso. – Eu disse para você marcar aquele gol! – exclamou, indignado.

-Oh! – ela exclamou, fingindo-se ofendida, antes de grunhir e apontar um dedo em riste no peito dele. – Eu lhe fiz o favor de te salvar e o que eu ganho com isso? – riu em desdém. – Nada! Nem um "obrigado"! – o empurrou de leve. – Tudo o que eu ganho é uma bronca do "chefinho" do time; eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Potter, se você permite que seus companheiros de time caiam das vassouras e rachem o crânio, isso é problema seu! – se afastou. – Eu não faço isso! E tudo o que Grifinória não precisa é; perder um jogo e ficar sem apanhador para o próximo! – Harry puxou o ar com força, numa tentativa bem sucedida de se acalmar.

-Eu não queria que você me salvasse.

-Bom... – encolheu os ombros. – Toda Grifinória me mataria se eu marcasse o gol que não nos daria a vitória e, ainda por cima, permitisse que o apanhador se esborrachasse no chão; não que você não mereça. – completou, com um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios, fazendo Harry rir de leve.

-Podemos não ter perdido o apanhador. – ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo que estava preste a falar, fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. – Mas perdemos um apanhador. – Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Quem e por quê?

-Simas. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, num gesto amargurado. – Ele disse que não quer mais arriscar a saúde física dele como arriscou hoje. – suspirou. – E ele ficou muito frustrado por que perdemos. – voltou a dar de ombros, enquanto gina suspirava.

-E quem você vai pôr no lugar dele? – perguntou, olhando ao arredor, como se algum aluno fosse, de repente, gritar que ele seria o próximo Artilheiro.

-Não sei. – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – Talvez amanhã eu coloque um cartaz no quadro de avisos, marcando um teste para os interessados. – sorriu para a irmã do seu melhor amigo. – Se você conhecer alguém que saiba jogar e queira entrar para o time, me avise. – e sem dar tempo para que a ruiva respondesse, foi para a mesa onde seus melhores amigos estavam, o esperando.

Gina puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca e voltar a se sentar entre Melissa e Hillary.

-O que ele queria? – Brian perguntou, passando um braço por cima dos ombros da namorada. Gina molhou os lábios e olhou para o amigo.

-Só falar que Simas saiu do time. – olhou para o fogo. – Estamos sem um Artilheiro.

-Eu posso entrar no time? – Hillary perguntou, fazendo os outros três a olharem, surpresos.

-Você sabe jogar? – Melissa perguntou, dando voz à duvida que todos os três tinham.

-Não sou aquela maravilha de jogadora... – sorriu. – Mas acredito que com um pouco de treino eu fique tão boa quanto Potter quer. – completou, onde fez Gina se levantar.

-Aonde você vai, criatura? – Brian perguntou para a ruiva, que sorriu para os amigos.

-Vou ver se o nosso querido amigo Potter aceita que a Lary no time. – respondeu, antes de começar a caminhar até a mesa onde o "trio maravilha" estava, terminando os últimos deveres de férias.

-O que você quer? – Rony perguntou, ríspido, quando viu a irmã parar ao lado da mesa em que estavam, e apoiar as mãos nessa.

-Com você, nada. – sorriu venenosa para o irmão, antes de virar a cabeça para encarar Harry, que a olhava, confuso. – A Hillary pode fazer o teste para artilheira amanhã? – perguntou, fazendo o moreno franzir o cenho.

-Hillary? – ele repetiu lentamente.

-Exatamente.

-Quem é Hillary? – ele voltou a perguntar, pousando a pena ao lado do pergaminho, onde escrevia um texto e passava a mão pelo cabelo. A caçula dos Weasley's revirou os olhos.

-Ela! – e apontou para a amiga, que olhava para eles e, ao ver a ruiva apontando para si, franziu o cenho.

-Cruzes. – Harry deixou escapar, piscando os olhos várias vezes, antes de voltar a olhar para Gina. – Precisamos de um artilheiro e não de um bicho papão! – Gina apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e aproximou seu rosto do de Harry.

-Pensa comigo, garanhão. – murmurou. – O que ela tem de feia, ela pode ter de habilidade.

-Só se for habilidade de espantar os jogadores do outro time. – ele contrapôs, fazendo a ruiva rir docemente.

-Já é um começo. – piscou um olho para o "colega". – Esteja no campo de Quadribol amanhã, às duas. – ajeitou o corpo. – Iremos testá-la. – e, lançando um sorriso para os três, voltou para onde estivera alguns minutos antes; ao lado de Melissa e Hillary.

-Eu ainda não creio! – Hillary exclamou, na tarde de domingo, enquanto se jogava na cama de Melissa e abraçava um ursinho que havia ali.

-E depois eu que sou a lerda. – Gina murmurou, enquanto secava os cabelos com um feitiço.

Haviam acabado de voltar do teste de Hillary e, para a felicidade do time, a morena se mostrara uma excelente jogadora e, para a felicidade das amigas, ela entrara no time, sendo a única a fazer o teste.

Agora, lá estavam Melissa e Gina, observando Hillary pular pelo quarto inteiro, abraçando ursos e travesseiros, enquanto exclamava repetidamente que ainda não acreditava que entrara, de fato, no time.

-Coitada da menina, Gi. – Melissa comentou, rindo, enquanto terminava de prender as longas mexas loiras em uma trança. – Se você não ficou feliz e saltitante por entrar no time não reprima quem ficou. – e, rindo da cara da amiga ruiva, foi comemorar com Hillary, deixando pra trás uma Gina espantada por sua atitude e risonha por suas brincadeiras.

N/A: Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera!

Bem... O que posso dizer? Só que esse capítulo deu um trabalho e tanto pra sair!"

Como devem ter percebido, não sou o que podemos classificar como; boa em narrar jogos. xD

Mas espero que não tenha ficado chato e nem nada do tipo.

Well... Vamos as respostas!

**Paulinha Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo!

O baile? Não sei ainda.

Eu também tou ansiosa por ele!

Bjs

**Manush Potter: **Que bom que gostou do cap 8! espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também!

Bjks.

**Doug: **Não falar de pontuação com você? XD OKs... também num respondo mais seus comentários, onde preciso decifrar o que você quis dizer!

Que bom que gostou do cap 8!

Bjks pra vc meu lindo.

**Ysi: **Oks, Oks... Mantenha a calma, guria! xD

Que bom que esta gostando do fic!

Oh, sim!! H/G pra sempre!!!!

Mas você gosta do Joe não gosta?

O Joe ficar com a... Hillary? O.o Vou pensar!

Falarei mais sobre a doença mais pra frente!

O livro? Num sei ainda. De preferência, quando estiver pronto! xD

Quanto ao seu comentário no cap 8... ele.... Acabou rápido de mais? OO mas... tem 20 pags no meu Word!

Que bom que gostou do beijo!

Treta rox? Nem tanto! xD

O que a Gina tem? Em algum capitulo, num futuro não muito distante, isso será explicado! XD

DNA? XD Nom sei, nom sei!

Que bom que gostou da parte R/Hr!!

Todos queremos o baile, minha linda! xD

Wel... Acho que é isso!

Bjks

**Julia: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Bom... Se eu responder suas perguntas, estarei tirando a maior parte dos acontecimentos da fic, não acha?

Bjks

**Michelle Granger: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que continue gostando!

Pé na bunda da Chang e ficar com a Gina? Assim que o Harry criar juízo, ele fará isso!

Obrigada por desejar sucesso.

Bjks

**Miaka: **Que bom que gostou dessas partes do cap 8!

Bater no Harry? Espero que sua vontade suma quando a fic terminar! xD

Fico feliz que tenha gostando da minha resposta!

O que a Gina tem será esclarecido mais pra frente.

Melissa e Brian fureva!!! o

Como começar a fic? Bem... Você tem que começar pela parte, onde te favoreça mais! Na casa dos Dursley's, já em Hogwarts e assim vai, sem esquecer, claro, do desenvolvimento que tem que ter entre um dos acontecimentos importantes e outros.

Na Vinganças, por exemplo, eu só sabia que os acontecimentos do cap 1 eram importantes e que os próximos seriam no baile, todo o tempo que há entre esses acontecimentos eu não havia imaginado quando a idéia central da minha fic. Tudo o que você leu até agora eu fui imaginando conforme fui escrevendo!

Espero ter ajudado!

Bjks

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **perfeita?

Que bom que gostou do beijo!

Perfeita... escritora? OO brigada...

Mandar a Cho pra pqp? Talvez. xD

Bjks

**Kirina-li: **Que bom que gostou de tudo o que aconteceu no cap 8!

Acho que esse cap já te falou o que a Gina contou para a Lary, não?

Acho que esse cap já falou sobre o Joe certo?

Já conversamos um pouco no MSN! o/

Bjks

**Pekena Malfoy: **Que bom que gosta da fic e de capítulos grandes!!!

Eu escrevo no tempo que consigo!

Bjks

**Kisyu Black: **Sim, foi o maior até agora!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado das mudanças de humor durante os treinos.

Que bom que gostou da cena R/Hr.

Bjks

**Gabriela: **Que bom que gosta da fic!

Relaxa que eu atualizo o mais rápido que consigo.

Bjks

**Paula: **Como eu já falei, a doença da Gi será tratada na própria fic, mais pra frente!

Se as minhas idéias derem certo, ainda vai demorar um pouco para que isso seja esclarecido.

Bjks

**Brousire: **Você vai ser ou é medica né? O.o

Mas não... Não posso falar se é uma dessas doenças! XD

Sobre o Joe? Bom, eu não tinha pensado em pôr, mas posso dar um jeito.

Bjks

**Camilla: **Que bom que gostou do cap 8!! -

Melhor ainda sem a Cho? Mas é com ela que fica engraçado! xD

Não gostou de como o Harry beijou a Gina? Pelo menos eles se beijaram! xD

Uahua... curtiu o "Buda", né?

Bjks

**Bia Granger Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo 8!

Bjks

**Kakauzenha: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Bom... Minha intenção era essa; mostrar que não devemos nos rebaixar!

Já passou? Deve ser horrível! U.u

Eu também tou louquinha pra esse baile! - Com que roupa você vai? Quem é o seu par? -

Bjks

**Virgin Potter: **Que bom que está gostando da fic! )

Oh, sim... Grandes reviravoltas aguardam a vida desses dois!

Opa.... Se acha que a Gina morre? XD

Eu fico com pena do Harry só de lembrar o que estou reservando pra ele! XD

O bebe.... Bem.... O bebe.... O bebe ainda vai dar o ar da sua graça mais pra frente! XD

Nom sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas pelo jeito vai ser bastante, né?

Estou pensado em fazer uma continuação, sim, mas se eu não conseguir pensar nos detalhes da trama, não conseguirei fazer tão grande certo? Seria mais uma short; poucos capítulos.

Bjkenhas

**Thiti Potter: **que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue assim!

Acho que esse capitulo já respondeu sua duvida, não é?

Bjks

**Loli Black: **Que bom que gostou da fic! -

Linda e perfeita? O.O Wow... Isso é muito bom, certo? ;

Sei como é ter que esperar o próximo capitulo de uma fic que você gosta; afinal, sou uma leitora, acima de tudo, e como tal, e leio fics!

Fico feliz ao ver que cada vez, um numero maior de pessoas curtiu as "novas personalidades" dos dois!"

Superficial? Mas ele é superficial, mas, cá entre nós, ele muda! ;)

Louca para ver o romance? XD Vai demorar, ainda.

Oh, sim! Harry e Gina formam o casal mais perfeito! -

Como sempre digo, atualizo o mais rápido que consigo.

Bjks

Flw.

**Rafinhass Potter: **Blz e vc?

Que bom que gostou do capitulo 8!

Gostou da minhoca, mesmo?XD E do frango? XDD

Eu vou falar sobre a doença da Gina, sim, só que ainda falta um pouco. Mas não se preocupe que isso será bem explicado! (ou assim eu espero)

Bom... Cada coisa "permanente" tem lá sua importância, né?

Fico feliz que esteja adorando! o

Flw.

T.

**Windy Potter: **Que bom que gostou da fic!

Por quê? Não sei! Dá um certo mistério, talvez. "

Se eu for responder suas perguntas, a fic vai perder a graça, não acha?

Bjks

**Suki: **Fico feliz que continue gostando da fic!

Duas em duas semanas? Não sei... Não é sempre que dá, né? Sim, dá trabalho escrever, ainda mais quando você tem que manter os capítulos do jeito que eu mantenho!

O "onde" eu uso por que eu simplesmente viciei em vê-lo escrito dessa maneira, uma vez que sou fã e beter da Nani Potter que o usa de forma parecida.

Não se preocupe que eu sei como devo empregá-lo em textos, mas sempre que o uso nas minhas fics, eu tento substituí-lo por outro pronome, mas pra mim, naquele momento, a sonoridade da frase não fica legal a não ser com o "onde".

Oh, sim! Comentários não são feitos para, somente, elogiar! São para criticar e sugerir também, desde que ambos os dois sejam feitos em cima de "construtivo".

E sim, pode fazer comentários grandes, que eu não me importo!

Bjks

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Fico feliz que esteja achando a minha fic boa!

Como você deve ter lido no começo da N/A; foi difícil colocar tudo isso no papel, mesmo por que eu não sou boa em narrar jogos! XD Espero que não tenha ficado monótono.

Bjks

**Sarah Potter: **Nossa! O.O Que comentário! Fiquei assustada! xD

Não que eu não goste; mas eu aqui, mó de boa, dando uma última olhada para ver se havia algum novo comentário e o que eu vejo? Esse... Texto!"

Mas... Vamos lá:

Como você considerou o que eu disse sobre comentários grandes? Eu considero os comentários, em sua maioria, motivador! É claro que sempre tem um ou outro que não é do agrado do autor, mas aí é por causa de seu conteúdo, né?

Não tem problema se você exagera nos tamanho dos comentários!

Fico feliz que você acha que escrevo bem! E, sim, todos erram na hora de escrever.

Eu sou... Quase perfeita? OO Cai da cadeira Nossa! Isso é, realmente, motivador.

Bom... No capitulo 8 eu, provavelmente, cometi alguns erros e eles permaneceram no cap, por que eu não mandei para a minha beter, pois um dia depois eu estava indo com ela pra praia e nom ia dar tempo dela betar!XD

Não! Eu não quis dizer que o Joe é gay; ele não é! " Mas, na vida real, se alguém for igual a ele, é melhor desconfiar! XD

Que bom que gostou do beijo H/G!

Nhá... A reação da Gina... Bem... Eu coloquei o que eu achei que eu sentiria na mesma situação que ela; não é nojo de ficar com o Harry, mas sim o fato de ter sido forçado, entende?

Quem disse que vai ter próximo beijo?XD

Eu também não esqueci do baile!

Eu fico rindo cada vez que a imagem da cara do Harry e da Cho vêem na minha mente; só espero conseguir ser fiel a isso quando escrever.

Casada de ler eu não fiquei, só assustada como já falei!

Acho que esse capítulo já respondeu sua pergunta sobre o Joe ir a Hogwarts!

Não precisa se desculpar pelo tamanho do comentário! Não tem problema. Idem para os erros! P

Well... É isso!

Bjks.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

O sol nascia lentamente, enquanto os pássaros cantavam alegres e os alunos começavam a acordar, lentamente.

A lula gigante nadava lentamente na superfície cristalinas do lago, enquanto Hagrid saia de sua cabana, com Canino saltitando em sua frente.

Alguns poucos alunos caminhavam despreocupados pelos jardins, usando roupas leves, onde fazia parecer que, aquela segunda-feira era, ainda, de férias de natal.

Virou e se aconchegou melhor sob os lençóis, tentando tirar o raio de sol, que batiam diretamente em seu rosto, impedindo que dormisse por mais algumas horas, antes das aulas começarem.

Bufando, se sentou e olhou ao arredor, enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo, o desembaraçando um pouco.

Pôde ver que Melissa ainda dormia, num sono pesado, onde parecia que nem mesmo o barulho de uma explosão poderia acordá-la.

Sorrindo, Gina se levantou e, pegando uma muda limpa do seu uniforme, caminhou até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho frio e rápido na tentativa de acordar e fez sua higiene pessoal.

Bocejou e, logo em seguida, bufou ao constatar que o banho de nada adiantara. Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado com a própria reação, sorriu marota e caminhou até a cama de Melissa, enquanto terminava de fechar os botões da blusa branca do uniforme.

Parou ao lado da cama da amiga e colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. Colocando uma mexa ruiva atrás da orelha, curvou o corpo para frente, de modo que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao da amiga.

-Brian... - Melissa murmurou, antes de ajeitar-se sob as cobertas, fazendo Gina rir baixinho.

-Mel. - chamou, onde somente fez a loira remexer-se inquieta, mas não acordar. A ruiva bufou. - Melissa- exclamou, mal humorada.

-Dá mais cinco minutos, Brian. - ela murmurou com a voz embargada de sono, sem abrir os olhos, antes de se virar na cama, ficando de costas para Gina, que ajeitou o corpo, antes de bufar e dar a volta na cama.

-Eu me pareço com o Brian agora- perguntou, indignada, enquanto balançava a amiga com força, fazendo-a acordar sobressaltada, com os olhos arregalados.

-Ave Maria, mãe de Jesus de Nazaré- exclamou, sentando-se na cama e massageando o peito. - Vai assustar a mãe- ela exclamou, mal humorada, para a amiga, que começou a gargalhar. - Céus. - murmurou, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto abatido. - Por que, pombas, me acordou tão cedo- perguntou, depois de bocejar e se espreguiçar. Gina franziu o cenho.

-Bom... - ela sorriu, enquanto caminhava até a própria cama e começava a arrumar seus livros, os quais usaria durante o dia. - Talvez por que você tem que se arrumar, arrumar seu material, acordar, tomar café da manhã i _e /i _ter dois tempos de Poções. - sorriu maliciosa, ao ver a amiga arregalar os olhos.

-Espero que esse Snape não seja tão caquético quanto você diz que ele é. - ela resmungou, levantando-se preguiçosamente, enquanto coçava a nuca.

Gina riu de leve, terminando de arrumar suas coisas e se jogando na cama no que, sabia, seria uma longa espera.

Olhou para o teto branco, enquanto contava as rachaduras que havia neste. Por que não podia simplesmente parar de ter sentimentos e viver como vivera nos últimos dois anos; sem sentimentos confusos e extremamente chatos, onde a fazia perder horas de sono; que a faziam sentir-se tonta de tanto se perder em pensamentos quando estava sozinha ou em um local que, mesmo lotado, estava silencioso.

Passou uma mão pelo rosto. Por que Potter tinha que ser tão perfeito fisicamente? Okay! Podia odiá-lo com todas as forças de sua alma, mas isso não a impedia de achá-lo bonito, atraente ou perfeito. Era uma mulher e ele, embora ela tivesse suas duvidas, era um homem; era natural achar algum elogio para o corpo dele, certo?

Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido de raiva que queria escapar.

Senhor, como odiava ficar confusa! Espera, sinceramente, que tudo aquilo que sentia em relação ao melhor amigo de seu irmão, não passasse de atração física.

Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força.

Por que aquele infeliz não saia de sua cabeça? Por que não conseguia ficar sem pensar nele um minuto que fosse i _Por que aquele palerma tinha que ser tão perfeito /i _

Ajeitou-se sob as cobertas e tentou ignorar a voz do melhor amigo lhe chamando.

Aquela cama e aquelas cobertas eram o que ele podia classificar como; paraíso, e não seria o mala que tinha como amigo que iria acabar com o único momento, no qual ele podia fingir que não possuía problemas e nem um certo beijo, que não saia de sua mente, deixando-o distraído quase o dia inteiro.

-Rony... Vai ver se eu to na esquina. - resmungou, com a voz embargada de sono, quando sentiu o amigo chacoalhá-lo bruscamente.

-Dois primeiros tempos com a McGonagall. - Rony provocou, de forma cantarolada, antes de começar a amarrar os sapatos.

Mas parecia que isso não incomodava Harry, que voltou a aconchegar-se melhor sob as cobertas, enquanto Rony bufava; já não sabia mais como fazer aquele inútil do seu melhor amigo levantar e Grifinória já estava suficientemente prejudicada por causa do Quadribol, para o moreno estar se dando ao luxo de querer perder a aula.

Colocando um sorriso maroto nos lábios firmes, Rony saiu do dormitório, indo para o Salão Comunal, onde encontrou Hermione sentada no parapeito de uma das janelas, observando a paisagem, enquanto esperava o namorado e o amigo descerem, para que pudessem tomar café da manhã e assistir as aulas.

-Vem comigo. - foi o que o ruivo falara a guisa de "bom dia", enquanto puxava a namorada pelo pulso a arrastando, literalmente, para os dormitórios masculinos.

-Por que tanto estresse- ela perguntou, massageando o pulso, assim que Rony fechara a porta.

-Harry. - ele respondeu simplesmente, onde fez a morena entender aonde Rony queria chegar. Suspirando, ela olhou para a cama do melhor amigo e, quando o viu, teve vontade de rir. Lá estava o garoto mais sexy do colégio, com os braços e as pernas abertos, sendo que um dos braços e uma das pernas estavam para fora da cama, enquanto os lábios estavam entreabertos.

-Ele levou um tiro na testa- Hermione perguntou, franzindo o cenho de modo divertido, enquanto uma risadinha escapava. Rony gargalhou diante a pergunta da namorada.

-Parece, mas não. - o ruivo respondeu, enquanto observava a namorada sorrir divertida, enquanto caminhava até a cama do moreno e aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele.

-Se você não se levantar agora, Harry, eu serei obrigada a tirar uma foto dessa sua posição cômica e mandá-la para o Profeta. - murmurou, onde somente o amigo pudesse ouvir.

-Mione... - ele murmurou, sem abrir os olhos. - Vai encher o saco de outro. - completou, enquanto se virava, de modo que ficava de costas para a amiga, que bufou.

-Agora já chega, Harry James Potter- ela exclamou, irritada, enquanto ajeitava o corpo e analisava melhor a situação do amigo; enrolado nas cobertas. Sorrindo maliciosa, prendeu duas pontas dos cobertores entre seus dedos e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto recuava alguns passos, onde somente fez com que Harry fosse puxado junto com o cobertor e caísse da cama com um alto barulho, que foi acompanhado por um gemido de dor.

-Alguém anotou o número da placa do trem que me atropelou- o moreno perguntou, sentando-se no chão, enquanto massageava o cotovelo esquerdo e Rony ria do jeito que Hermione fizera para que o amigo acordasse.

-Deixa de ser vagabundo, levanta essa bunda i _gorda /i _ daí e vamos tomar café logo, por que i _eu /i _estou com fome- Hermione exclamou energética, pegando os cobertores do moreno do chão e os jogando para cima da cama do amigo.

-Desde quando você é tão mandona- Harry perguntou, se levantando e, ao encarar a testa franzida da amiga, girou os olhos. - Certo; você é mandona, desde que eu te conheci. - resmungou, enquanto sorria maroto e pegava uma muda limpa do uniforme.

-Harry James Potter. - a monitora chamou, num murmúrio perigoso e repreendedor, onde o fez levantar os olhos para encará-la.

-Vai dizer que é mentira- ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido, fazendo Hermione bufar.

Rindo, Harry entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo, deixando pra trás o casal de namorado, que ria do comportamento do amigo.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, a trancando, Harry caminhou até os bancos, colocando o uniforme sobre a peça de madeira, antes de ir até o armário, que havia no fundo do banheiro e abri-lo, somente para pegar uma toalha branca e felpuda.

Suspirou; apesar de não ter, em momento algum, demonstrado algo, sentia-se confuso e, ao mesmo, tempo feliz, de certa forma.

Por que, raios, tinha que sentir que, o que quer que fosse, que fora plantado no canto mais obscuro daquele mar turbulento que eram suas emoções, crescia mais a cada dia, a cada segundo, atormentando-o e fazendo-o sonhar com uma certa ruiva.

Suspirou, enquanto permitia que a calça do pijama escorregasse pelas pernas másculas e caiam no chão, sob seus pés.

Abriu o registro na água fria e entrou de cabeça no jato que começara a cair, sentindo-o escorrer por seu corpo, fazendo os músculos relaxarem.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer, não conseguia tirar aquele gosto de morango de seus lábios, e nem a textura macia de sua mente.

Colocando um pouco de shampoo nas mãos, passou-as pelos cabelos, enquanto uma imagem de Gina sorrindo apareceu na frente de seus olhos.

Puxou o ar com força, antes de colocar a cabeça em baixo da água, para tirar a espuma dos cabelos.

Por aquela ruiva tinha que ser tão misteriosa? Sabia que ela escondia algo, mas ainda não conseguira entender o que ela não mostrara ainda; ela deixara mais do que claro que não era mais aquela garotinha tola que levava desaforo pra casa, mostrara que amadurecera, que tinha cabeça e inteligência. Mas, então, por que sempre que a via ou que falava com ela, aquela sensação de não saber de tudo lhe atingia? Por que sentia como se a irmã do seu melhor amigo guardava para si - e para os amigo - um segredo que, quando fosse revelado, abalaria a muitos, senão a todos.

Fechou o registro e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nela?

Bufando, se secou e se vestiu, antes de caminhar até a pia e começar a escovar os dentes.

Nem mesmo Cho Chang lhe roubava tantos pensamentos e olhares quanto àquela ruiva que, ele admitia, tinha sua beleza; escondida em algum lugar, mas tinha.

Depois de tirar a espuma da boca, passou uma água no rosto e, secando-o, saiu do banheiro, somente para se deparar com os melhores amigos se beijando. Pigarreou, fazendo-os se separar, assustados.

Sorriu divertido; fazia um bom tempo que eles não ficavam constrangidos com esse tipo de flagra, já que Harry se acostumara a ver os amigos trocando beijos e caricias na sua frente; o mesmo valia para Rony e Hermione, que somente ficavam assustados quando Harry os flagrava.

-Agora eu sei como o ano letivo passa tão rápido pra vocês. - Harry comentou divertido, caminhando até sua cama e começando a arrumar seu material.

Hermione corou diante o seu comentário, enquanto Rony somente sorria sem jeito.

-Pelo menos a gente se diverte. - o ruivo resmungou, encolhendo os ombros e, imitando o amigo, começou a arrumar suas coisas. - Ao contrario de você. - completou sarcástico, onde deixou claro que sabia que o melhor amigo se divertia em cada encontro que tinha, os quais não eram poucos.

-Você não faz idéia de como eu fico chateado nessa escola. - girou as íris verdes, enquanto pendurava uma alça da mochila preta no ombro. - Tanto que não vejo a hora de voltar para a casa dos Dursley's.

-Lá deve ser tão divertido. - Hermione resmungou, entrando na brincadeira sarcástica dos amigos. Harry sorriu maroto.

-E é. - deu de ombros. - Quando se tem a oportunidade de ver o i _Dudinha /i _caindo da escadaé muito divertido. - completou, arrancando uma gargalhada divertida dos dois melhores amigos.

Mordeu a torrada e olhou ao arredor. Sentia que alguém a observava, mas não conseguia achar essa pessoa. Engoliu no mesmo instante em que Harry, Rony e Hermione entravam no Salão. Ofegou levemente; Harry estava mais lindo do que era normalmente, na sua modesta opinião.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto discreto, numa tentativa frustrada de tirar as íris de cima do moreno; onde usava a blusa do uniforme quase completamente aberta, com o sobretudo de qualquer jeito sobre os ombros e a mochila pendurada em um só.

Os cabelos negros estavam úmidos, onde colavam levemente no rosto de linhas firmes, dando ao moreno um ar mais maduro. As íris verdes brilhavam em puro divertimento em algo que Rony falava e os lábios firmes estavam curvados em um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Os raios de sol que entravam pelo teto encantado, pareciam iluminar única e exclusivamente a ele, onde parecia ser o centro das atenções da população feminina que estava naquele Salão.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, enquanto puxava o ar com força e, num gesto autoritário, girou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar Brian - que gargalhava , sentado a sua frente.

Piscou várias vezes, tentando tirar a imagem do melhor amigo do seu irmão de sua mente.

Pegou sua taça e deu um longo gole no seu suco de abóbora, enquanto aquela sensação de estar sendo observada voltava. Bufou e pousou a taça; senhor, como odiava aquela sensação.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver o irmão sentar-se ao lado de Brian e, ao seu lado, Harry.

Bufou; o que faltava pro seu dia ficar perfeito? E, como que respondendo a sua pergunta, Cho Chang saiu da mesa de Corvinal e sentou-se entre ela, Gina, e ele, Harry.

Gemeu baixinho; não devia ter saído da cama.

Voltou sua atenção para o que Hillary falava, numa tentativa de esquecer que a oriental estava ao seu lado, na mesa do café da manhã.

-Mas você tem mesmo certeza de que esse Snape é esse mala injusto- Melissa perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, num gesto confuso. - Quero dizer, nenhum professor pode ser assim. - completou, antes de dar um pequeno gole no seu suco.

-Eu sei que nenhum professor pode ser assim. - a morena respondeu, enquanto escolhia uma rosquinha. - Mas, como ninguém é perfeito, o defeito de Snape é ser um completo idiota. - ela completou, enquanto decidia-se pela rosquinha de chocolate.

-Agora eu sei por que a Weasley é sem escrúpulos. - a voz de Cho chegou ao ouvido de Gina, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e procurar por paciência, já sabendo que logo perderia as estribeiras com a chinesa. - Andando com pessoas que não tem coragem de falar as coisas na cara dos outroé obvio que não vai ter a mínima educação. - completou, rindo do que acabara de falar.

-Cho, por favor, não começa. - Harry pediu num lamento, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto impaciente.

-Deixe-a, Harry. - Gina falou, se virando para olhá-los, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos cantos dos lábios. - Vamos ver até que nível ela se rebaixa para tentar estragar o meu dia. - terminou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, enquanto o semblante estava contorcido numa expressão de descaso.

-Ora, Weasley, não me faça rir. - a oriental comentou, divertida, atraindo a atenção de Rony, Hermione, Melissa, Hillary e Brian para si. - O pior nível para o qual eu posso descer é o seu; o nível do lixo, que é onde você nasceu e vive. - as íris amêndoas de Gina faiscaram; lhe ofender era uma coisa, mas ofender as coisas pelas quais seus pais lutaram para ter era uma coisa completamente diferente, onde era não iria admitir.

Puxando o ar com força, tirou o ar de pouco caso do rosto e se ajeitou sobre a cadeira. Olhou para a oriental e, de todas as reações que os outros esperavam, a que teve foi a menos provável; sorriu. Sorriu amável e docemente.

-Sabe i _Cho /i ..._- começou, frisando o nome da oriental, como se este fosse o de sua melhor amiga. - Eu, sinceramente, prefiro viver no lixo a viver em um covil, onde eu somente aprenderia a ser uma cobrinha baixa, fútil, infantil, imatura, e com a admirável incapacidade de colocar o cérebro pra pensar de acordo com a idade que o corpo tem. - seu sorriso se tornou um carinhosamente perigoso. - Eu prefiro ter nascido no lixo, a ter nascido em um bordel, onde sua mãe ganha a vida. - deu de ombros e se virou para o seu café da manhã, enquanto sorria sarcástica. - Eu ao menos sei quem é o meu pai. - e, antes de dar um gole no seu suco, mandou um beijinho no ar para Chang, que ofegou, furiosa.

Rony engasgou-se com a torrada que comia, quando fora rir da cara que a namorada de seu melhor amigo fizera. Hermione levara a mão à boca, para esconder o sorriso divertido; Harry tentava se manter sério, enquanto Brian, Melissa e Hillary gargalhavam visivelmente.

-Acho que a Chang espera que você a proteja, Potter. - Hillary comentou, em meio às risadas, fazendo o moreno não agüentar e começar a gargalhar.

-Olha aqui, filhote de cruz credo... - a oriental começou, apontando um dedo em riste para Hillary, que engoliu a gargalhada que ia dar e ficou séria. - Não se meta onde não foi chamada, principalmente se for assunto meu. -sorriu sarcástica. - Afinal, não quero que nenhum bicho papão fofoqueiro fale da minha vida por aí. - completou, onde fez Hillary soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

-Isso quer dizer que eu não preciso me dar ao trabalho de "não me meter na sua vida". - ela respondeu, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos castanho atrás da orelha. - Pois a coisa mais fácil de se saber em Hogwarts é algo sobre você. - ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto superior. - Basta perguntar para qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino, que ela saberá dizer todas as cores de calcinha que você tem. - sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o seu café.

Cho puxou o ar com força, numa clara tentativa de se acalmar, onde ela parecia ter sido mal sucedida.

Como que pressentindo o perigo, Harry colocou as mãos nos ombros da oriental e começou a fazer uma leve massagem nela, enquanto aproximava seus lábios do ouvido dela e, com um sorriso malicioso, começava a murmurar coisas, onde, aos poucos, fez com que ela ficasse com o mesmo sorriso que ele.

E, como que esquecendo o que acabara de acontecer, ela virou para ele e começou a beijá-lo com ardor.

-E eu que pensei que desentupidor fosse um objeto inanimado. - Gina resmungou, enquanto Melissa fingia estar vomitando.

-Não foi a única. - Rony também resmungou, enquanto observava o amigo com uma expressão que deixava muito claro que estava se perguntando como Harry agüentava aquilo todo o santo dia.

Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto onde parecia dizer que não aprovava nem um pouco aquela relação do amigo, onde sabia que, aos poucos, ele endoidaria comtanta futilidade.

Brian e Hillary simplesmente continuaram comendo, enquanto Gina empurrava o prato e pegava sua mochila, pendurando-a e um dos ombros e se levantando.

-Eu to indo pra minha aula. - avisou, olhando para o irmão e a cunhada. - Meu apetite foi bruscamente interrompido. - resmungou, lançando um olhar de esgoela para o casal ao seu lado. - Vocês vêm comigo- perguntou, olhando para os amigos, que concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

Sorrindo, Gina esperou eles se levantarem e pegarem seus materiais.

-Até o almoço. - despediu-se do irmão, no mesmo instante em que Cho parecia se tocar de onde estava e parava, finalmente, de beijar Harry. - Repugnante. - resmungou, começando a andar para fora do Salão, sendo seguida pelos amigos, que somente se entreolharam e sorriram como quem sabe de alguma coisa que o outro não sabe.

O caminho até as masmorras foi feito em silêncio, onde este era quebrado vez ou outra pelos cochichos que Melissa e Hillary trocavam, sendo seguidos por risadinhas.

-O que você estão fuxicando- Brian perguntou, parecendo se irritar com aquilo.

-Nada que você não saiba. - Melissa respondeu, mostrando a língua para o namorado, enquanto ajeitava o corpo, sendo imitada por Hillary, que riu de leve. Brian simplesmente bufou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Fofoqueiras. - Gina falou simplesmente, fazendo-as soltarem exclamações confusas. É assim que se chamam as pessoas que ficam fuxicando o tempo todo. - deu de ombros, enquanto paravam na frente da porta de Poções, que ainda estava fechada. Colin estava um pouco mais à frente, escrevendo avidamente em um pergaminho; fazendo o dever de férias.

-A gente não é fofoqueira. - Hillary resmungou, se encostando a parede e cruzando os braços em frente do peito. - A gente só...

-Só trocam informações da vida alheia. - Brian completou pela amiga, que corou furiosamente.

É. - Gina sorriu marota. - Isso não é ser fofoqueira; nem aqui, nem na China. - deu de ombros, enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo do uniforme sobre as pernas.

Melissa bufou, enquanto imitava a amiga morena, e se encostava à parede, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, no mesmo instante em que uma grande quantidade de alunos do quinto ano entravam no corredor e que a porta da masmorra se abria, fazendo a loira bufar mais uma vez.

-Mas é só eu me acomodar, que já tenho que sair. - ela resmungou, ajeitando a mochila sobre os ombros e começando a caminhar para dentro da sala de Poções, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

-Como reclama. - Gina murmurou para si mesma, onde não passou despercebido para Brian, que sorriu divertido e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo a ruiva corar levemente ao ver que seu comentário não passara despercebido.

Depois que todos se acomodaram, os murmúrios se fizeram presentes no ar da sala, onde parecia que as pequenas conversas aqueciam o ar gélido da masmorra.

Mas as conversas foram enceradas quando Snape entrou bruscamente na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo, onde fez com que os alunos desatentos tivessem um sobressalto.

-Muito bem... - o professor falou, parando na frente da turma e apoiando um dos braços na alta mesa. - Como os senhores devem saber, hoje é a entrega do trabalho que passei antes do feriado de Natal. - ele falava, enquanto olhava para Gina como se a analisasse, onde a ruiva sustentava o olhar dele, desafiando-o.

Alguns alunos se entre olharam, antes de engolir em seco.

-Então, eu sinceramente espero que todos, sem exceção, tenham feito o trabalho, pois, como foram informados, essa nota ajudará os N.O.M's. - completou com a voz letal.

Melissa, Brian e Gina se entre olharam. Estava mais do que claro que Snape não estava disposto levar em conta o que Dumbledor falara sobre eles três estarem livres dos deveres passados antes do feriado de natal.

O professor de Poções começou a caminhar pela sala, parando na frente de cada aluno e esperando este ou lhe entregar o trabalho, ou falar sua desculpa para não ter feito os exercícios.

Gina suspirou pesadamente e, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Estavam ferrados, e ela sabia disso melhor que os outros dois.

Olhou para o lado e pôde ver todos os sonserinos olhando para eles três, com sorrisos sarcásticos nos lábios, o que indicava que o que Dumbledore falara era regra.

Voltou a suspirar pesadamente; sabia que Snape não ligava para regras, se isto significasse não poder prejudicar a Grifinória e tinha certeza de que não seria naquele dia que o "morcegão" iria começar a seguir as regras impostas na escola, somente para agradar ao velho diretor.

-A gente ta ferrado, né- Brian murmurou, um leve quê de preocupação sua voz, quando viu Snape parar nos três alunos que havia se sentando na mesa a frente das deles.

-Completamente, companheiro. - Hillary, que sentara na mesa atrás da deles, respondeu, inclinando o corpo pra frente e dando palmadinhas de consolo no ombro de Brian, que suspirou derrotado.

-De melhores alunos a piores em uma única aula. - Melissa resmungou, em um gemido, quando Snape dava a volta, para parar na frente dos três, e olhá-los de cima, esperando o que eles tinham a lhe apresentar. Ficaram em silêncio, onde fez o mestre bufar.

-E então- ele perguntou impaciente. - Onde está o trabalho de vocês- Melissa teve um repentino ataque de tosse e Brian um de espirro. Gina olhou indignada para os amigos, antes de voltar a encarar o professor. Respirou fundo; era hora de voltar completamente para casa e levar detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula.

-Bom... - a ruiva começou, se ajeitando sobre a cadeira; as mãos repousavam sobre as coxas, enquanto ela torcia os dedos de nervoso, num gesto discreto. Ela pigarreou. - Dumbledore nos disse que não precisamos fazer trabalho algum que tenha sido passado aos alunos antes do feriado de Natal. - completou, enquanto abaixava as íris amêndoas para encarar suas mãos; como se estas fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

Alguns alunos se entre olharam surpresos; nunca haviam visto a ruiva abaixar a cabeça e ser educada com alguém que, como Snape, a desafiava.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês não fizeram o trabalho. - ele murmurou, um sorriso desdenhoso fugindo para o canto os lábios dele. - Estou certo- Melissa e Brian pararam de fingir naquele momento e, também, abaixaram a cabeça.

-Sim, senhor. - os três murmuraram juntos. Snape riu de leve, antes de começar a caminhar para a frente da sala.

É obvio que nem estudando na melhor escola da América, a senhorita aprendeu, não é senhorita Weasley- ele provocou, fazendo Gina levantar a cabeça num gesto incrivelmente rápido, aonde a fez sentir-se levemente tonta.

Piscou várias vezes seguidas, para fazer a tontura ir embora.

-Para você ver Snape. - ela respondeu sarcástica. - Que nem na melhor escola existe a matéria de "como lidar com professores que não respeitam as regras". - completou, onde arrancou a risada de todos os alunos de Grifinória.

-Silêncio. - o professor mandou, fazendo todos se calarem. Snape caminhou, novamente, até a frente da mesa que Gina ocupava com os dois melhores amigos. - Quer dizer que a senhorita esqueceu como é o esquema de Hogwarts, Weasley?

Gina molhou o lábio com a pontinha da língua e deu de ombros.

-Bom... - sorriu. - Não, mas eu sinceramente esperava que Dumbledore criasse juízo e melhorasse o corpo docente daqui. - seu sorriso tornou-se um malvado. - A começar pelo péssimo professor de Poções que Hogwarts tem.

Brian permitiu que uma risadinha escapasse por seu nariz, enquanto Melissa voltava a ter um ataque de tosse, onde mais pareciam risadas.

-Parece que a senhorita esqueceu-se de que Hogwarts possui detenções, Virginia. - o bruxo mais velho disse num murmúrio perigoso; as íris negras brilhando em puro ódio.

-Senhor, como esse homem tem fixação por perda de memória. - ela resmungou, enquanto olhava para o teto, como se falasse com alguma divindade. -Sabe i _meu amor /i ,_ não é todo mundo que tem problema de memória. - franziu o cenho. - Estou começando a achar que você tem um sério problema com isso, já que não pára de repetir as normas de Hogwarts, as quais eu já estou careca de tanto saber. - olhou ao arredor, como que procurando algo mais interessante.

-Detenção, senhorita Weasley. - ele murmurou ao não encontrar uma resposta á altura. - E Grifinória perderá vinte pontos por sua impertinência. - ele completou, antes de girar nos calcanhares, indo para sua mesa e começando a escrever avidamente em um pergaminho, enquanto Gina revirava os olhos e os outros alunos da casa dos leões olhavam indignados para ela, que bufou ficou quieta.

Recostou-se melhor no espaldar da cadeira e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto esperava Snape começar a aula.

Senhor, como odiava Poções.

Jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e começou a caminhar para fora do Salão, sendo seguido por Rony, Hermione e Cho.

Bufou irritado ao ouvir a risada estridente e irritante da "namorada" quando Rony contara alguma piada para as garotas.

Ao ouvir mais uma risada da oriental, algo, que conseguira esquecer nos últimos dias, voltara com força total em sua mente; o filho que a chinesa esperava.

Suspirou profundamente e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso e automático. Estava, de fato, surpreso por Cho não tê-lo cobrado sobre esse assunto na última semana.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto discreto, onde passou despercebido pelos amigos; aquela não era exatamente a melhor hora para pensar naquele assunto, já estava suficientemente distraído com aquele beijo, que roubara de uma certa ruiva, onde os lábios vermelhos e macios possuíam o gosto de morango, o qual ele ainda podia sentir.

Admitia que apesar daquela ruivinha ter resistido, ela beijava bem. Um sorriso malicioso escapou para os cantos de seus lábios. Se ela não fosse tão feia, ele poderia cogitar a idéia de colocá-la no lugar de Cho, como o seu brinquedo favorito.

Ao pensar nisso, a idéia de usá-la para aprender a amar voltou a sua mente, fazendo com o moreno puxasse o ar com força, em pura indignação.

O fato de Cho estar grávida atrapalhava tudo o que planejara fazer. Olhou para a oriental de rabo de olho. Mesmo que tivesse quase total certeza que aquele bebê não era seu filho, achava melhor não fazer nada enquanto não tivesse total certeza.

-Ta tudo bem, Harryzinho- Cho perguntou, onde fez Rony olhar para o amigo com um brilho divertido nos olhos, o que deu certeza ao moreno de que mais tarde seria motivo de gozação da parte do ruivo. Suspirou profundamente, antes de forçar um sorriso para a oriental.

-Tudo ótimo. - a morena retribuiu seu sorriso, antes de voltar a conversar com Rony e Hermione, que olhou preocupada para o amigo, antes de voltar totalmente a atenção para o que a Corvinal falava.

Voltou sua atenção para o corredor a sua frente, antes de girar as íris, num gesto surpreso.

Não podia acreditar que a oriental fosse tão desprovida de inteligência a ponto de não ver que de "ótimo" ele não tinha nada.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Qual havia sido o seu pecado para merecer aquele encosto em sua vida?

**FlashBack **

Suspirou e olhou ao arredor, enquanto a música lenta e romântica era substituída por uma rítmica e sensual.

Encostou-se ao tronco da arvore, antes de cruzar os braços em frente ao peito e voltar a olhar ao arredor, detendo as íris em um moreno que estava dançando com uma oriental.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar os pensamentos indevidos sobre o melhor amigo de seu irmão que começaram a se formar em sua mente; nunca o teria para si e ter pensamentos maliciosos a respeito dele não faria isso mudar.

Admitia que só fora a aquele baile por ser o primeiro que Dumbledore dava nos jardins; caso contrario estaria em seu dormitório, estudando para conseguir entrar na melhor academia da América.

Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o lago, ao seu lado.

Ainda não sabia ao certo como agüentara ficar todo aquele tempo naquela escola sem falar com ninguém, se não fosse para tentar se defender ou para responder alguma questão que os professores levantavam em aula.

Riu sem humor de si mesma; em geral odiava ficar calada por mais de um minuto, mas o que podia fazer se não tinha outra opção se não esta? Nem seu próprio irmão se dava ao trabalho de conversar com ela, enquanto estava em Hogwarts.

-Está sempre ocupado demais tentando bancar o herói. - murmurou para si mesma, enquanto girava a cabeça e via Rony se levantar e ajudar Hermione a fazer o mesmo, antes de ambos caminharem até a pista de dança e começarem a mexer os corpos no ritmo da dança, onde eram somente abafados por Harry e Cho.

Bufou novamente e voltou a olhar para o lago; adorava dançar e, deixou toda a modéstia de lado, o fazia com perfeição, porem não havia alguém a tirasse para dançar, se não fosse para humilhá-la.

Girou as íris amêndoas, num gesto inconformado.

-Weasley. - uma voz arrastada e desdenhosa chegou a seus ouvidos, onde a fez erguer as íris, somente para ver que quem quebrava a sua rotina era Malfoy.

-O que você quer- perguntou ríspida; cansara de ser simpática com todos, que somente a humilhariam ao responder a eles. Viu os lábios finos de Draco se curvarem em um sorriso.

-Só quero saber se você quer dançar. - ele respondeu e, sem esperar por uma resposta, a arrastou até o meio da pista.

-Eu não disse que queria vir até aqui, Malfoy, dançar com você. - murmurou revoltada, enquanto o loiro a guiava em uma coreografia sensual, que chamou a atenção de quem estava ao arredor. Gina sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Você não quer- ele perguntou em um tom bem audível, onde arrancou risadinhas de alguns sonserinos. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto que perguntava se aquilo não era obvio. - Tudo bem, então. - um sorriso desdenhoso escapara para os lábios dele, que a guiou até a borda da pista. - Fique fazendo companhia para os vermes que vivem na lama. - e, antes que a ruiva pudesse entender, ele a empurrara, fazendo-a sair da pista e, assim, cair de costas em uma poça de lama.

Gina olhou para ele, as íris brilhando em puro ódio. Levantou-se.

-Me diz uma coisinha i _Draquito /i _... - murmurou venenosa, onde pareceu mais do que suficiente para fazer com que as risadas dos alunos sumissem; normalmente ela se acabaria em lágrimas e sairia correndo para o seu dormitório. - Você é tapado assim de nascença mesmo ou será que suas cobrinhas de estimação lhe prometeram um cérebro se você brincasse de empurrar a patinho aqui na lama?

Mas parecia que a surpresa que Draco sentia era tanta a ponto de fazer com que ele não conseguisse articular uma resposta coerente para a ruiva, que balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado, antes de começar a correr na direção do castelo.

**Fim do FlashBack**

Puxou o ar com força e piscou várias vezes, tentando afastar as lembranças. Nunca gostara delas e não seria agora que iria começar a gostar.

Suspirou e girou as íris, de modo que pudesse ler no quadro negro qual era o próximo passo para que pudesse terminar logo aquela poção do sono.

Olhou para os seus ingredientes e, pegando o pó de mandrágora, cantarolou uma canção bruxa qualquer; odiava trabalhar em silêncio e aquela masmorra estava mais silenciosa que enterro.

Misturou o liquido azulado no sentido horário, enquanto Snape voltava a andar pela sala, para ver como as poções estavam.

Olhou para o caldeirão de Melissa e viu que a tonalidade da mistura dela estava mais escura que a sua. Bufou. Nunca conseguia fazer essa maldita poção sair correta.

Dando de ombros continuou a mexer, como mandava as instruções. Viu, entre a fumaça tremula que saia de seu caldeirão, Snape parar na sua frente.

-Parece que a senhorita Weasley, ainda, não aprendeu corretamente como se faz uma poção do sono. - ele murmurou, onde fez todos se virarem para olhar para a ruiva, que olhava para o mestre com pouco caso.

-Claro que aprendi. - girou os olhos. - Quarto ano, segundo trimestre, antipenúltima aula, antes dos testes finais. - sorriu ao ver o leve brilho de surpresa nas íris negras do professor.

-Então... Por que sua poção está azul claro- ele perguntou, cínico. Gina olhou da cara do mestre para a poção e de volta para a cara do professor, antes de sorrir.

-Porque eu esqueci de colocar uma pitada de unha de dragão, que não tem outra finalidade, senão dar uma tonalidade marinha ao azul natural da poção. - olhou mais uma vez para a poção, antes de voltar às íris para Severo. - E, também, porque eu não mexi a mistura no sentindo anti-horário, antes de adicionar o pó de mandrágora.

-E porque não executou esses passos, senhorita- ele perguntou, em não mais que um murmúrio.

-Por que esses passos não são essenciais. - sorriu. - A única diferença é que ao realizá-los, você garante um sono sem sonho e, ao não realizá-los, você terá somente uma poção que te ajuda a adormecer e que não garante que você fique nesse estado até o dia amanhecer. - deu de ombros, como que dizendo que podia viver sem aquilo.

-Não são essenciais, mas, como a senhorita deve saber, se não forem ignorados corretamente, no lugar de uma poção do sono, teremos um veneno. - sorriu pelo canto do lábio. - A senhorita sabe me dizer o por quê- Gina puxou o ar com força, enquanto sentia que Melissa a olhava e sabia que a amiga estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

-Porque a mandrágora usada nessa poção é da espécie rara de venenosas, de modo que quando entra em contato com os outros ingredientes, esse veneno é absorvido até o ponto em que não faz mal a saúde. A função do pó de unha de Dragão é sumir completamente com esse veneno, de modo que quando se tira esse ingrediente há mais chances do veneno ainda estar presente, em uma quantidade muito grande, onde faz com que a pessoa que beber a poção tenha sério risco de vida. - respondeu em um fôlego só.

-E qual seria o antídoto para quando a pessoa ingere a poção incorreta- ele perguntou, sem se deixar abalar, com os olhos cerrados, analisando-a. Gina sorriu e se reencostou na cadeira, colocando os braços cruzados na frente ao peito.

-Não há antídoto.

-E porquê- Gina girou os olhos; quem era o professor, afinal? Ela ou Snape?

-Porque o veneno da mandrágora é imediato, de modo que não dá tempo para a pessoa sequer pensar que há um. - Snape fez um som parecido com o zumbido de uma mosca, antes de girar nos calcanhares e caminhar até sua mesa, na frente da sala.

Pegando um livro negro e uma pena, ele começou a fazer algumas anotações.

-Virginia Weasley... Virginia Weasley...- ele murmurava, procurando pelo nome da ruiva no livro.

Gina gemeu entediada.

_ i Agora eu me ferrei /i ,_ Pensou, vendo o professor exclamar o seu nome com um tom de voz venenoso quando o achou no meio de vários nomes do caderno.

Snape por fim, fechou o livro, pousou a pena e ergueu o rosto, fitando Gina com os olhos negros penetrantes e com um brilho maldoso que faiscavam.

Um sorriso desdenhoso cortou os lábios frios do professor, enquanto anunciava seco:

-Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. - Gina arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

-Cinco pontos- exclamou - POR QUÊ?

Snape sorriu ainda mais e o brilho dos olhos tornou-se mais intenso, mostrando que ele estava se divertindo ao ver a reação exasperada da aluna.

-Porque sua poção está incorreta.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e com um levantar de mãos pediu para o professor continuar.

_ i Por acaso ele faltou nas aulas de terapia? O cara ta descontrolado /i ,_ A ruiva pensou, observando Snape sair de trás de sua mesa.

-Porque a poção que a Senhorita vez não é fiel às instruções que passei. Eu pedi a poção de sono sem sonho e a Senhorita me entregou ao contrario.

Gina riu sarcasticamente, levantando-se e espalmando as mãos ao lado de seu caldeirão.

-Mas essa droga aqui faz o cidadão dormi. - respondeu, pasma.

-Vejo que a Senhorita terá mais alguns dias de detenções. - Snape anunciou, antes de voltar a sua atenção para a classe.

_ i Uma arvore... Duas arvores... Três arvores /i ,_ Harry contava mentalmente, olhando para a Floresta Proibida pela janela, contando o seu numero de arvores, para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Merlin! Há quanto tempo ele estava ali, infurnado naquela sala com Chang falando sem parar como iria vestida ao baile, como seria o penteado do cabelo e ate mesmo a cor das unhas dela.

Bufou. Será que existia um inferno pior que aquele?

-Por que você não me faz uma surpresa e me mostra tudo isso no próprio baile- perguntou num muxoxo, enquanto afundava na cadeira em que estava sentado.

Cho sorriu de leve e encolheu os ombros, antes de ir se sentar no colo dele, que gemeu baixinho sob o peso da oriental.

-Porque o baile ainda está longe e eu não quero que meu bebê... - acariciou o rosto dele, indicando que o bebê era ele, que fez uma careta de descontentamento diante o mais novo apelido. - Fique ansioso e curioso. - Harry engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

Ela não podia formular uma desculpa mais esfarrapada? Puxou o ar com força varias vezes depois que o acesso de tosse passou. Ajeitou o corpo e se levantou, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Ta certo, Cho... - murmurou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito malhado. - O que você quer me falar, de verdade- perguntou, fazendo-a corar de leve.

-Sou tão óbvia assim- ela perguntou, desviando o olhar.

-Demais. - murmurou, enquanto se sentava no parapeito da janela. - O que você quer, hein Cho- suspirou fundo. - Eu não perdi a aula de Transfiguração à toa.

-Eu quero falar sobre o nosso filho. - ela respondeu, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Harry puxou o ar com força. Sabia que estava demorando muito para a oriental voltar a falar desse filho. - Semana passada eu deixei pra lá; você estava estressado demais por causa do Quadribol.

Girou os olhos. Era agora que devia ser eternamente grato à oriental por tê-lo deixado em paz durante uma semana toda? Passou a mão pelo rosto.

-O que você quer- perguntou mal humorado; a semana passada tinha sido tão... Perfeita!

-O que eu quero? Nada- ela girou as íris negras. - Só que meu namorado seja mais presente- resmungou, fazendo o moreno voltar a bufar.

Bem que dizem que o que é bom dura pouco e parecia que sua paz sempre duraria pouco.

Saindo do parapeito, Harry se aproximou da oriental, enquanto olhava ao arredor.

-Eu já cansei, Harry. - ela continuou, diante o silêncio dele. - Cansei de sempre ter a Weasley fazendo alguma coisa para nos separar. - Harry franziu o cenho; por que não suspeitara desde o inicio que Cho daria um jeito de colocar Gina no meio daquela salada toda?

Puxando o ar com força, Harry encarou a namorada por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

-O que te faz pensar que a Weasley tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso- perguntou, voltando a se sentar no parapeito.

-Estamos mais distantes do que nunca desde que ela chegou, caso não tenha notado- ela exclamou indignada, onde fez Harry franzir o cenho.

-Não é culpa dela. - murmurou, por fim. - Se estamos distantes a culpa é sua. - as íris verdes encararam as negras. - Ninguém mandou você ser como é... É por isso que estamos distantes. - caminhou até a porta e, com a mão sobre a maçaneta, olhou-a por cima dos ombros. - Não culpe os outros por seus fracassos. - e saiu da sala, deixando pra trás uma Cho Chang frustrada.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, começou a caminhar na direção da sala de Feitiços; sua próxima aula.

Esperava, sinceramente, que Rony e Hermione tivessem conseguido dar a professora McGonagall uma boa desculpa para a sua ausência na aula de Transfiguração.

Suspirou. Cho era a segunda pessoa que devia ganhar um premio por conseguir deixá-lo nervoso em menos de cinco minutos. Quem era a primeira? Quem, senão Virginia Weasley? Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios. Adorava o olhar daquela ruiva; misturava um brilho de inocência com um brilho de sensualidade.

_ i Sensualidade que seu corpo não tem /i _, Sua mente gritou, fazendo-o fechar brevemente os olhos; grande erro.

Sentiu algo bater contra o seu peito, fazendo-o perder o contra-peso; caindo. O barulho seco de outra pessoa caindo se fez presente, sendo seguido pelo barulho das paginas de um livro sendo amassada ao chocar-se contra o chão.

Ergueu os olhos, somente para ver que trombara com a mesma ruiva que andava sua atenção e pensamentos; bufou.

-Não creio. - ela murmurou, enquanto Brian a ajudava a se levantar e Melissa pegava o livro que caíra. Hillary somente se encostou na parede, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e os lábios curvados em um sorriso divertido; aquilo ia demorar e ela sabia disso. - Mais de mil alunos nessa escola e eu tenho que trombar justamente com você!

-Ninguém manda não olhar por onde anda. - Harry resmungou, levantando-se.

-Não era eu quem estava com os olhos fechados. - ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta, onde aproveitou para mostrar a língua para o moreno, que riu divertido, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Certo. - sorriu verdadeiramente, onde deixou a mostra dos dentes brancos e alinhados. Gina sentiu suas pernas tremerem levemente. - Desculpe por estar pensando na vida e não olhando por ando. - Gina sorriu sarcástica.

-Você pensa- ela perguntou maldosa, fazendo-o rir.

-Eu mereço essa. - ele revidou, onde a fez franzir o cenho, confusa.

-Merece- ela repetiu, piscando os olhos várias vezes seguidas, num gesto mais confuso. - Espera... Agora eu não saquei. - ela completou, levando a mão à testa, como que para mostrar que estava começando a achar que ele era completamente louco.

-O que mostra que você não é tão inteligente quanto aparenta ser. - ele lhe sorriu e, num gesto ousado, depositou um beijo na sua bochecha. - A gente se vê por aí, bola de fogo. - ele completou, maldoso, antes de voltar a caminhar apressado, sumindo do campo de visão dos quatro amigos.

-Bola de fogo- Gina gritou, quando a ficha finalmente caiu.

-Eu não acredito nisso. - murmurou entre dentes, enquanto esfregava com força o pano molhado contra o chão de pedra. Olhou ao arredor e suspirou aliviada ao ver o chão da masmorra brilhando. - De tudo o que Snape poderia ter me passado, isso é a pior coisa. - bufou; ainda não acreditava que a Detenção que o mestre de Poções lhe dera, era, nada mais nada menos, que limpar i _todas /i _as masmorras, na maneira trouxa.

Passando o braço pela testa, para tirar o suor, se levantou e, molhando mais o pano, caminhou até a minúscula janela que havia em um canto, começando a esfregá-la, deixando-a transparente, onde fez com que raios de sol marcassem, no ar, a poeira que flutuava.

Puxou o ar com força e, jogando o pano dentro do balde, sentou-se sobre uma cadeira, solitária, que havia perto da porta.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, de modo que ela ficasse encostada no espaldar da cadeira, onde lhe permitiu uma visão ampla do teto; bufou ao lembrar que teria que limpá-lo também.

Suspirando se levantou, mas antes que pudesse chegar novamente ao balde, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Severo Snape, com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

-Vejo que a senhorita já limpou a maior parte dessa masmorra, senhorita Weasley. - ele murmurou, parando no portal da porta, fazendo Gina erguer os olhos para encará-lo com ódio.

-Pois é. - sorriu. - Quer uma massagem também- ela completou, sarcástica.

-Seria uma boa idéia. - ele respondeu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. - Mas não gosto de garotas insolentes me tocando. - ele completou, onde a fez morder a língua para segurar o xingamento que tinha preso na garganta.

-Será que eu poderia terminar de limpar essa masmorra- perguntou, como se ele não houvesse acabado de lhe insultar.

-Deve. - ele murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira. Gina encarou-o como se ele fosse uma criança birrenta.

-Sabe... - caminhou até o professor. - Se tem uma coisa que eu odeioé ser observada por um velho rabugento, enquanto trabalho. - sorriu diante o semblante fechado. - Então i _vovô /i _, se você quer ver a coisa andando por aquié melhor ir procurar o que fazer no i _asilo /i . _- Snape puxou o ar com força, antes de se levantar e olhar para a ruiva com um olhar superior.

-Acho que a senhorita está pedindo mais alguns dias de detenção. - ele murmurou, onde fez Gina rir sem humor.

-Faça isso e acho que Dumbledore ficará feliz em saber que você está tratando suas alunas como elfos domésticos. - as íris amêndoas brilharam em maldade. - Afinal, esse tipo de detenção, que o senhor fez o favor de me daré contra as regras de Hogwarts!

-Você anda mesmo precisando perder peso. - ele revidou, correndo os olhos pelo corpo dela, que soltou uma gargalhada.

-E você de uma plástica. - e, antes de Snape pudesse abrir a boca, Gina fez um sinal de "tchau" com as mãos. - Escorrega- mandou um beijo para o mestre e, girando nos calcanhares, voltou a caminhar até o balde, somente para começar a limpar o teto, subindo numa pequena escada.

Snape bufou, antes de sair da sala.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e, logo, o dia dos namorados chegara.

Bocejando, entrou no Salão Principal, sendo acompanhado por Hillary; Melissa e Brian foram para os jardins, conversarem.

As amigas pararam abruptamente ao ver a decoração do Salão e começaram a rir, sendo acompanhadas pelos outros alunos que entravam no local junto com elas.

As paredes de pedras saltadas estavam escondidas por grande corações de papel rosa, enquanto do teto caiam pequenos confetes em forma de duas alianças entrelaçadas.

Pequenas fadinhas sobrevoavam os alunos, enquanto carregavam pequenas cestas, onde haviam vários papeis dobrados em varias partes.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Gina começou a caminhar para a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado do irmão mais velho; Hillary sentou-se na sua frente.

-Dia. - ela cumprimentou jovialmente, enquanto pegava uma torrada e enchia a sua taça com suco de abóbora. Rony simplesmente resmungou algo ilegível.

-Ta tudo bem, Ronald- Hillary perguntou, antes de dar um generoso gole na própria taça.

-Me chame de Rony. - ele murmurou, antes de passar uma mão pelos cabelos. - E, sim, ta tudo bem. - completou num resmungo.

-Oh, claro que está. - Gina comentou sarcástica, enquanto girava os olhos. - Com esse seu animo todo. - completou, antes de dar uma grande mordida na sua torrada.

-Mione. - ele murmurou desanimado, enquanto Gina fazia um gesto com a mão, indicando que era para ele continuar. - Ela ficou furiosa só porque eu optei por entregar o cartão de dia dos namorados pessoalmente, do que mandá-lo por essas fadinhas idiotas. - completou, no mesmo instante em que um bilhete caia sobre o colo de Gina, que olhou para o papel; confusa.

É romântico. - ela comentou, enquanto colocava sua torrada sobre o prato e pegava o papel. Olhou para o irmão. - Mande o seu pedido de desculpas para ela pelas fadinhas. - Rony ficou carrancudo e Gina sorriu divertida. - Isso se você quiser sua namorada e acompanhante do baile de hoje à noite de volta. - completou, abrindo o papel.

_ i Isso é cafonas!_

_Mas você é minha amiga e está acostumada a receber esses cartões todos os dias dos namorados._

_Eu sei que, como amigo, isso não vai ser, exatamente, o que você esperava, mas já alguma coisa, certo?_

_Bom... O que eu posso dizer sobre essa "bola de fogo"? Brincadeira!_

_Saiba, Gininha, que você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia querer. Te adoro muito e você sabe, certo?_

_Acho que é isso. _

_Vê se agüenta só mais um pouquinho; daqui a algumas horas você vai entrar arrasando nesse salão._

_Abraços, _

_B. R. O'Conner. /i _

Gina sorriu e, colocando o bilhete no bolso das vestes, pegou entre os dedos uma fadinha que passava; tirou um papel em branco da cestinha e, com este, uma pena.

Rabiscou uma resposta para o amigo e a entregou para a fadinha, que esperava pacientemente.

-Leve para o infeliz que me mandou o bilhete. - informou, fazendo a fadinha soltar algumas risadinhas safadas, antes de pegar o papel e sair voando em alta velocidade.

-De quem era- Hillary perguntou, curiosa, enquanto Rony girava as íris azuladas para olhar para a irmã, também, curioso. Gina bufou.

-Brian querendo brincar de fazer boa ação. - os outros dois riram.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no longo espelho que Melissa conjurara e, se virando para as amigas, girou nos calcanhares, fazendo o leve tecido vermelho enroscar-se nos tornozelos.

-E então- perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto colocava uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha.

-Falta alguma coisa. - Melissa murmurou, levando um dedo aos lábios, num gesto pensativo. - Eu só não sei o que é.

Gina bufou e voltou a se olhar no espelho; não achava que estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

-Talvez um colar. -Hillary sugeriu, incerta, fazendo a amiga loira sorrir e se levantar num salto, indo até a caixinha de jóias de Gina, que a observou pelo reflexo do espelho.

Melissa revirou as delicadas peças, até que achou uma gargantilha de pedras negras, onde a fez praticamente correr até a ruiva; colocando a jóia no pescoço de Gina, que sorriu satisfeita.

-Só espero que meu irmão não tenha problemas cardíacos. - Gina comentou, ainda se olhando no espelho.

-E eu espero que Potter tenha levado um babador. - Hillary completou, sarcástica, enquanto as três amigas saiam do dormitório.

Aquela seria uma longa noite, onde conceitos mudariam; Gina sorriu venenosa; estava na hora de mostrar suas garras.

**N/A: **Okay... Mais um capítulo!

Sim, a posição do Harry na cama, no inicio do capitulo, foi baseado em uma das posições que a autora já foi vista dormindo!XD

Seguinte pessoinhas lindas do meu coração; para a minha infelicidade as minhas aulas começaram e, pelo que pude perceber, o primeiro ano do ensino médio não é algo que eu possa classificar como; fácil. Então, meus lindos, eu vou, sim, me dedicar muito aos meus estudos, de modo que meu tempo para escrever vai diminuir, sim; levando em conta que, alem da Vinganças, tenho uma outra fic em andamento, que esta já está para terminar.

Então, eu peço que vocês tenham muita paciência e que não fiquem me apressando para postar os capítulos; vocês sabem que eu sempre posto o mais rápido possível.

Eé claro, que se eu ficar só no: Estudo; escola; fic, eu ficarei louca, débil mental... E o meu "pequeno" distúrbio mental irá aumentar consideravelmente, de modo que, para isso não acontecer, terei meus dias de diversão com amigas!

Ah... Se algo saiu extremamente triste, idiota, decepcionante ou o que quer que o valha nesse capítulo, peço que me desculpem, mas meu estado de espírito não é, exatamente, um dos melhores.

Bom, deixemos minha vida pra lá... E vamos às respostas:

**Camilla: **Que bom que gostou do cap-

Lindo? Se você diz!

O Harry pensa com a cabeça de baixo por dois motivos; primeiro por que é homem e segundo por que ele esqueceu como se pensa com a cabeça de cima! xD

Chorou de rir? UAHUAH Isso é bom, certo?

Quem disse que vai ter outro beijo H/G? OO

Continuarei!

Bjks

**Kirina-Li: **Tou calma e tou respirando! XD

Sim, deu pra notar pelo MSN que você adorou o capitulo

Oks... Dá próxima vez que você estiver lendo e eu estiver on-line, me avisa que eu te bloqueio por uma meia hora! xD

Bom... Você tem que concordar que, com o passar do tempo em uma amizade colorida, um dos dois têm que acabar se apaixonando, certo?

Por que você a achou má por mandar a Lary responder por ela?XD

Eu vou por quem com quem? OO Hillary ou Gina com o Joe?

Sim! Ele vai aparecer de novo! Eu não vivo sem esse loiro totoso-

Eu também tou louca pra ver a cara dos dois- Vai ser... Glamuroso, esplendido, supimpa, perfeito- Isso se eu conseguir colocar no papel do jeito que eu imagino!

¬¬'

Sim, o Harry é muito, muito mal educado! U.u (tudo pra não admitir que esqueceu do obrigado! U.u)

Colocar o Brian e a Melissa xingando durante o jogo foi a única maneira que eu achei de não ficar muito monótono!"

Que bom que gostou da seção fofoca Rony e Hermione!

Sim, o senhor Potter está pensando no beijo da Gina e, coitado, vai ter um treco quando ver _quem _ele beijou.

Precisa pra sobreviver? OO Olha que eu vou te dedurar para a turminha, hein? xD

Bjks

**KisyuBlack: **Pois é, finalmente! ;

Oh, sim! Precisa dizer que amou, sim! (olhar manhoso)

Que bom que acha que a cada capitulo a fic fica melhor-

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia de juntar Wizard e Hogwarts em um único baile

Sim senhora! Vou providenciar para que a Lary esqueça logo dessa briga!

Lary e Joe? Vou pensar no caso!

Bjks

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Gostou do cap, mas achou que o anterior estava melhor? Nhá... Fazer o quêÉ sua opinião, né? Mas espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 10!

Amolecer a Gina, só por que ela é um pouquinho ríspida com o Harry? Posso falar que eu vou pensar nisso?;

SIM! H/G fureva!

Relaxa, que eu já tenho tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, nessa minha cabecinha doida!

Bjks

**Doug: **More... Fui eu quem escreveu o capitulo, por isso que ficou bom!XD

Eu demoro o tempo necessário! XD

Bjks

**Persephone Pendragon: **Am... Bom... O Potter é meio lerdinho! ; Mas, liga não, que logo ele vai saca. (espero)

Gostou da carta do Joe- Que bom!

Eu também quero um Joe desse pra mim!

AUHAUHAU.. Quer logo o baile pra ver tudo isso, né? Não é a única!

Eu vou escrever o capitulo do baile! xD

Embora sua idéia tenha sido boa, eu não vou poder encaixá-la dessa forma na trama, pois eu já tenho o baile todo na minha cabeça.

Bjks.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

Mais H/G? Mas... E se, na trama, não tiver mais H/G tão cedo? xD

Bjks

**Nick Malfoy: **Eu vô? O.O

Calmaaaa... Eu tenhu tudinho na minha cabeça- Não precisa ficar... Preocupada?

Dar ele pra... Você? OO Por que todo mundo que o Joe pra si? U.u

Ahahaha... Eu posso deixar você curar o coração dele, mas só se for em sonho! Concorda?XD

Bjks

**Thiti Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo e que a fic continua boa!

Bjks

**Brousire: **Bem e vc? Opa.. Pára tudo! XD Vc só quer que eu esteja bem pra poder atualizar logo? Que maldade! XD

Não é medica? O.O Pareceu! u.u

Economia? Não é minha praia! XD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 9!

Ah, mas se Grifinória ganhasse a Hillary não entraria no time, não acha?

Bom... Minha real intenção era fazê-los se afastar, mas não deu muito certo!;

Tadinho do Harry, né?

Oh, sim! O Joe é humano, mas é que ele NUNCA se apaixonou e jurava pra meio mundo que nunca se apaixonaria, mesmo por que ele nunca falava se estava quase se apaixonando e estivesse apaixonado; entendeu o porque do Brian e da Melissa ficarem surpresos.

Não sei quantos caps a fic vai ter, mas eu espero conseguir colocar no papel todas as idéias que tenho em mente.

Ela sumiu, mas foi citada no cap 9! XD O Harry ia se encontrar com ela, mas estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem lembrou e acabou indo para o jardim!XD

Mas eu vou recolocá-la na fic, para sua felicidade

Eu não tenho um tempo certo para atualizar, mas te garanto que procuro demorar, no Maximo, estourando, um mês. Mas, quando estou com muita criatividade, posso acabar escrevendo mais de um capítulo durante o dia, não acha? Aí a coisa pode até andar mais rápido.

Obrigada pelo "parabéns"

Bjks

**Virgin Potter: **Só agora que você gostou? OO

AUHAUHAUHA Joe versus Harry! Quem será que ganha? XD

A Gina é phoda, né?

Harry e Changalinha, juntos, são, pra mim, motivo de risadas!

Se o Harry pensar no beijo da Gina é bom? Não sei... Ao longo da fic você descobre!

O Harry vai descobrir junto com todos que a Gina ta doente; só não sei em que capitulo isso vai rolar. Se eu falar a reação dele, vai ficar chato na hora, não é? Não sei, ainda, se eu vou fazer ele mudar o comportamento, mas estou decidindo e na hora você descobrirá! )

Bjks

**Mari: **Perfeita de...mais? Wow... Fico feliz-

Capitulo do baile!

Bjks

**Loli Black: **Que bom que gostou desse capitulo!

Eu escrevo muito? Nhá.. Brigada! (suponho que tenha sido um elogio!")

Baile!

O que tem a Chang?

Se o filho é ou não do Harry será respondido mais pra frente.

A Cho e a Gina brigarem mais? Vou pensar!

Fico muito feliz ao saber que cada vez mais pessoas gostam da minha fic-

Mel e Brian furevar-

Bjks

**Titinha Potter: **Perfeita? Fico feliz que ache isso do meu bebê-

Você começou a ler em um dia e terminou no outro? OO Quando ouço isso eu começo a pensar que eu sou uma lerda pra ler! x.x

Não são muito grandes! XD A maioria tem 10, 12 paginas. Só no capitulo 8 que eu me excedi um pouco e fiz 20! XD

Maximo sete? Nhá... O tamanho não importa; o que importa é o conteúdo!

Eu amo escrever o Harry dessa forma, sabia? Eu sei lá... Acho que seria uma maneira dele lidar com tudo o que acontece na vida dele!"

A Cho é um caso a parte!

Baile- Você vai com que roupa?XD

Pouco? Nada! Vai demorar muito ainda pra você ver o Harry e a Gina como um casal! P

Em um futuro, não muito distante, a doença da Gina será revelada!

Bom, não sei se você lê as repostas dos outros capítulos, então, vou repetir pra vc; eu não tenho um tempo certo pra atualizar, de modo que eu possa vir a demorar uma semana, como posso demorar três semanas! P

Welll... Comente sempre!

Bjks

**Miaka: **Fico feliz que tenha adorado o capítulo 9-

Gostou da carta do Joe? Linda, né- Não, não fui eu quem fez!" Minha amiga me ajudou!

Oh, sim, ele vai aparecer no baile- Vê se fic a bem bonita, hein?

AUAHUAHUA... Amei seu conselho pra Gina-

Que bom que gostou do jogo! Fala sério; eu sou péssima como locutora de Quadribol, ne?;

Quer bater no Harry?; Fique à vontade.

Mel e Brian furevar-

Escreveu 3 fics? Hum... Ainda não me superou! D (Só pra você ter idéia; tenho oito fics incompletas e que pretendo terminar! u.u' e, em um outro site, tenho 14 fics publicadas, a maioria é song!)

A de Sailor Moon eu não vou ler, não, ta? Não manjo nada desse anime, embora vez ou outra o assista.

Draco e Gina? Hum... Essas eu posso quebrar o galho pra você, e ler!;

É assim mesmo! Quando se vêem idéias e se você tem vontade de escrever, tem que colocar tudo no papel, para não esquecer depois.

Se você gostou do resultado, já está de bom tamanho, pois quem tem que gostar, primeiramenteé você.

Well... Avise-me quando publicar, que irei ver se a minha nova escola permite que eu perca um tempinho aqui, para ler! (Fala sério, primeiro ano do colegial é fogo! x.x')

Acho que é isso... Se esqueci de algo, me avise!

Bjks

**Thiti Potter: **Oie!

Fico feliz que você adore minha fic!

Pelo que vejo, todos gostaram da carta do Joe e do fato de ele ir para Hogwarts no baile!;

Bom... Não posso fazer nada se na trama o baile demora assim mesmo! D

Bjks

**Paulinha Potter: **Que bom que gostou do cap 9!

Narrei? XD msm?"

Mal pela demora ;... Eu não sabia ao certo como deixá-lo em um tamanho razoável e bom, nd monotono. Mas... Saiu isso aí que eu tive a cara de pau de postar, dizendo ser o capitulo 9!"

Não vai mais comentar? OO' droga u.u.. mas esse ano eu vou ter que me esforçar pacas na escolaé o meu tempo pra escrever vai ser menor! x.x' Será que assim você permite que eu demore um pouco pra postar?XD

Bjks

**Miss Sadmad: **Calma, que mais cedo ou mais tarde o baile chega!

Que bom que gostou do capitulo!

Bjks

**Gabi, chorona: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo-

Você achou ruim eles não terem discutido feio no capítulo 9? OO'

Não, não precisa dizer que o baile é a coisa mais esperada do mundo! Todos dizem isso!XD

Eu sei, eu sei que a doença da Gina já está deixando todo mundo de cabelo em pé, mas eu, sinceramente, não sei de outra maneira pra falar sobre ela para os leitores do que a maneira já planejada!

Wow... Gostei da classificação que você deu pro meu bb-

Bjks e continue comentando

**Naty Black: **Fico feliz que tenha achado a minha fic boa!

Calma que logo tanto o baile quanto o Joe chegam!

Bjks

**Thiti Potter: **Que bom que gostou do cap!

Oh, sim! Eu não vivo sem pôr o Joe no meio dos rolos! XD

Baile rox-

Bjks

**Taty: **Nunca leuÉ... Foi o que pensei quando vi seu nome; nunca o vi por aqui!

Você clicou nela por ter ficado curiosa, devido a sinopse? Bem que a Nani Potter diz que meu forte é isso; fazer sinopses.

D/GÉ meio Romeu e Julieta na minha opinião; nada que eu goste muito.

Eu... Fiz... Você... Gostar... de... H/G? OO (cai da cadeira, se levanta e sai pulando pela casa).

Romance cinematográficos? Sério que ela é isso? O.O Eu nom sabia, admito! u.u

O meu bbzinho tem um quê de arte?

Maluca para ver o que vai acontecer no baile? Bom, minha dica é; arrume-se bem, coloque seu melhor sorriso nos lábios e esteja lá no dia dos namorados às 20 hrs!

Acho que o próprio capitulo respondeu sua pergunta de se podia ser nesse capitulo o baile, certo?

Nhá... Que bom que meu jogo ficou "ala J.K"; eu estava muito insegura em relação à ele.

Bjks e obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Persephone Pendragon: **Oie!

Bom... Por que não? Pode usar sim os... elogios!XD

Bjks

**Paulinho: **é claro que TUDO o que eu faço é perfeito! XD

A Gina é phodenha!

Tah sim!

Bjksss

**Manush Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior!

Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

Bjks

**Suki: **Oie!

De nada por ter comentado lá no seu blog!

Não tem problema você não ter me mandado e-mail! Manda quando e quantos quiser!

Eu fico feliz que sempre que você lembra, você recomende a minha fic! E vote bastante nela, quem sabe eu não seja entrevistada na próxima vez?

Pois é! Eu não fiquei triste por não ter ganhado, mas dar uma entrevista pro meus leitores lindos é uma das coisas que mais tenho vontade-

Bom... Depois do "alerta" que você me deu... Eu comecei a ler a Vinganças e percebi que tinha razão!XD Aí eu comecei a maneirar!

Narrei bem o jogo? MESMO? (dá pulinhos de felicidade) Que bom!

Well... O capítulo 10 está tão bom quanto o 9?XD

Bjks

**Michelle Granger: **Fico feliz que a fic esteja legal!

Ta demorando? Bom... Relaxa que o desejo de muitas pessoas vão começar a se tornar realidade lá pelo capitulo 12!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Bjks

**LoLi BlaCk: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo 9!

O baile? Acho que esse finalzinho de capítulo já respondeu, não?

Gina ir com Joe? Vou pensar! P

Gina e chang? Elas já se bicaram nesse capitulo! Mas, cuidado, tudo o que aconteceu com elas até agora, faz parte de uma "preparação" para um dos acontecimentos mais importante da fic! Mas não vou dizer qual acontecimento é! Nem adianta perguntar! P

Bjks

**Sarah Potter: **Beleza, Sarinha (posso?)?

Eu tou bem, tirando a dor irritante no meu pulso direto! P E você?

Sim! Joe lindao indo para Hoggy- Esteja bonitona, hein?

Qual? O Do Joe em Hoggy ou esse aqui, o 10?

Ah, saquei o que você achou que vai acontecer! Eu que entendi errado o que você disse, então!;

Se não vai mais ter beijo H/G? Não sei! Ainda estou cogitando essa idéia!

Quer dizer que eu posso publicar meus capítulos com a linguagem da net, que você não se importa desde que a criatividade seja boa? Okay!

Ta bom! Não acabo mais com as suas esperanças de achar um Joe por aí.

Uma cena bem romântica ente a Gina e o Joe? Se eu estiver inspirada, pode ser que eu coloque! P

NC17? Não sou boa escrevendo isso!XD

Ei... Relaxa... Não precisa ter intimidade para pedir para fazer uma cena bem romântica ou qualquer outra coisa! P Mas eu vou ver se consigo fazer uma song de quando a Gina e o Joe começaram a ter uma amizade colorida, mas esta eu só vou publicar depois que terminar a Vinganças, okay?

Fã louca pela autora e pelo personagem? UAHUAHAUHAUHAU Okay! Verei o que irei fazer!

Vou fazer o meu melhor quando tiver descrevendo as caras deles, okay?

Quanto anos? 15, pq? ; E vc?XD

Eu lembro que vc disse que eu era quase perfeita! Como esquecer um elogio desse calibre? Fiquei feliz por dias depois que li isso!

Bjks minha linda!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

A música rápida, mas romântica, já tocava alto quando entrou no Salão Principal, com o braço entrelaçado ao de Cho Chang, que já tinha uma leve saliência na barriga, onde mostrava que, de fato, estava grávida.

Sorrindo sensualmente para um grupo de meninas do quinto ano, Harry guiou Cho até uma das várias mesas, que havia ao arredor da grande pista de dança, onde alguns casais já arriscavam alguns passos.

Suspirou aliviado quando Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão, alguns minutos mais tarde, e se encaminharam para a mesa do moreno, sentando-se.

Baile animado. – Rony comentou, sarcástico, ao ver que quase nenhum aluno havia chegado, ainda.

Demais. – Harry respondeu, desinteressado, enquanto olhava ao arredor.

Será que a Weasley vai dar o ar de sua graça? – Cho perguntou, irônica, fazendo todos a fuzilarem com os olhos. – Quê? Foi só uma pergunta inocente. – ela deu de ombros.

Você sabe que a Gina não gosta desse tipo de coisa. – Rony respondeu, com pouco caso, onde fez um sorriso de satisfação escapar para o canto dos lábios da chinesa.

Ótimo. – enlaçou Harry, que estava ao seu lado, pelo pescoço. – Assim eu não tenho que me preocupar com mais uma dando em cima do meu namorado. – ela completou, fazendo Harry girar as íris, indignado. Por que ela tinha que achar que ele era propriedade particular dela? – Vamos dançar? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Agora não. – respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Não estou a fim de pagar mico tendo que dançar com você logo no inicio do baile. – completou para si mesmo, num murmúrio, que foi abafado pelas batidas rítmicas e sensuais que começaram a soar, deixando de lado o clima romântico.

Quando essa música terminou, a grande maioria dos alunos já estava dentro do Salão e Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e, sorrindo, fez um gesto com a mão, o qual fez todos se calarem.

Espero que todos aproveitem esse baile ao máximo. – ele sorriu, bondoso. – Só para deixá-los avisados; Wizard irá vir aproveitar essa noite conosco, devido a um programa de intercambio que todas as escolas estão tendo que fazer. – ele sorriu mais uma vez, antes de voltar a se sentar e a música voltar a tocar alto.

Wizard virá pra cá? – Cho repetiu, levemente esganiçada. – Isso quer dizer que a Weasley virá para o baile; alguém de lá deve tê-la avisado. – ela bufou, enquanto dava um leve soco sobre a superfície da mesa. – Ela irá querer matar a saudades dos amigos; se é que ela tem algum, alem daqueles dois escudeiros dela. – completou, sarcástica, fazendo Harry, Rony e Hermione girarem os olhos.

E qual o problema dela vir ao baile? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto arrumava o colar de diamantes sobre o pescoço.

Ela dará em cima do meu Harry! – a oriental exclamou, mal humorada. Harry bufou e Rony riu.

O Harry só dá bola para garotas bonitas, Cho. – Rony contrapôs. – Não é, Harry? – ele perguntou para o amigo, que sorriu nervoso.

Não! Naquele momento, ele sentia que não daria somente atenção às garotas bonitas. Ele sentia que se Gina desejasse que ele lhe desse atenção, ele o faria de bom grado; sem pestanejar. Suspirou pesadamente.

Sim, Rony. – sorriu malicioso. – Somente às garotas bonitas. – completou, antes de virar a cabeça, somente para olhar para o outro lado do Salão, onde pôde ver Draco Malfoy fazendo uma dramatização de quando ele caíra da vassoura no último jogo, arrancando risadas dos outros sonserinos que o cercavam. Girou os orbes; como alguém podia achar graça em uma coisa que fora repetida durante o mês inteiro?

Recostando-se melhor no espaldar da cadeira, voltou sua atenção para a conversa de banalidades que Hermione começara.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, de modo que pudesse observar o céu através do teto enfeitiçado; estrelado.

Bocejou; os bailes daquela escola sempre foram assim, monótonos.

Mal sabia que aquilo estava para mudar em alguns minutos.

Assim que pisou no último degrau da escadaria de mármore, que levava ao Saguão de Entrada, Gina pôde ver várias pessoas conhecidas, trajando diferentes vestes de gala, enquanto circulavam um jovem de seus vinte e cinco anos, ruivo, de olhos negros, onde era o professor de Poções em Wizard, que falava avidamente com eles.

Sorrindo, a ruiva continuou seu caminho, sendo seguida por Brian, Melissa e Hillary.

Teve vontade de rir do amigo, que de certa maneira babava por Melissa, que estava perdida em uma conversa animada com Hillary.

Já ouviu falar que em boca fechada não se entra mosquito? – a ruiva perguntou, fazendo Brian corar levemente, enquanto ria sem jeito.

Você gosta de se meter na vida dos outros ou é só impressão? – ele perguntou, sarcástico, fazendo-a rir, no mesmo instante em que paravam na frente das portas fechadas do Salão Principal.

Só impressão. – piscou um olho pra ele, no mesmo instante em que Melissa e Hillary paravam de conversar e voltavam suas atenções para a ruiva, que as olhou confusa. – O que fazemos agora? – Melissa riu.

Eu e Brian vamos à frente. – o moreno sorriu, mostrando que concordava. – Logo atrás a Lary. – Hillary sorriu, meio encabulada. – E, por fim, a atração do baile; você. – sorriu para a ruiva, que tinha as íris amêndoas brilhando em puro contentamento.

Tudo bem, mas... – Hillary coçou a nuca, sem jeito. – E se eu cair no meio do caminho? – completou, fazendo os outros três rirem.

Você não vai cair. – Gina garantiu, sorrindo. – É só você respirar fundo, ir com calma e imaginar que esta andando de tênis e não de salto; que está usando uma calça e não um vestido. – completou, fazendo a morena sorrir um pouco mais confiante em si mesma.

Tomara que você esteja certa. – Hillary murmurou, no mesmo instante em que as portas do salão se abriam, fazendo com que as batidas sensuais da música chegassem a seus ouvidos. Melissa e Brian entrelaçaram os braços e entraram.

Gina e Hillary sorriram; era a hora da verdade.

Bocejou pela milésima vez naquela noite, no mesmo instante em que as portas do Salão se abriam. Alguns alunos pararam para olhar e Harry não foi a exceção.

Virou sua cabeça na direção da entrada, somente para ver os dois melhores amigos de Gina entrarem. Não pôde evitar que um sorriso malicioso fugisse para os lábios firmes ao ver Melissa.

A loira trajava um belo vestido negro, que lhe caia até os tornozelos; a delicada peça possuía gola alta e mangas cumpridas, que era feitas de um tecido transparente, onde deixava a mostra os braços delicados. Possuía uma fenda lateral na perna direita, onde deixava a mostra uma boa parte da coxa bem torneada.

Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um elegante coque por palitos japoneses. Os lábios – curvados em um sorriso aristocrático – eram realçados por uma leve camada de vermelho, enquanto as íris azuis eram destacadas por uma generosa camada de lápis preto. Nas orelhas delicados brincos de diamantes, onde faziam conjunto com a pulseira e o colar.

Harry não pôde evitar que seus olhos brilhassem em desejo; sabia que Melissa era uma garota bonita e comprometida, mas a simples visão dela entrando naquele salão mostrara a todos que ela sabia misturar elegância com sensualidade sem ficar vulgar; ao contrario de Cho, que usava um minúsculo vestido laranja néon.

Já a oriental – assim como todas as garotas daquele salão – tinham as íris pousadas em Brian, que possuía os lábios firmes contorcidos em um sorriso sensual.

O moreno usava uma calça social negra, onde moldava com perfeição as pernas másculas. Usava uma blusa social branca, onde deixara os primeiros botões abertos e, por cima, um blazer negro que deixava claro que, apesar da idade, ele possuía ombros largos. As mechas negras estavam penteadas em um elegante topete, que dava um ar mais maduro ao rosto de linhas firmes.

É duro ser perfeito. – Brian resmungou, enquanto guiava Melissa até uma mesa próxima a dos professores.

Você já devia estar acostumado. – ela replicou, divertida, fazendo o namorado rir, antes de puxar uma cadeira, para que ela se sentasse.

As portas voltaram a se abrir para que, dessa vez, uma morena entrasse no Salão e, dessa vez, Harry se surpreendeu de verdade. Aquela não podia ser aquele filhote de cruz credo que andava com Gina, podia? Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Hillary?

Correu as íris verdes pelo corpo dela e não pôde negar que gostara do que vira.

A morena usava um vestido azul marinho. Tomara que caia, onde deixava a mostra uma boa parte da curva do seio bem farto. Possuía uma fenda lateral na perna esquerda, onde deixava a mostra quase a perna toda.

Ao arredor da fenda havia várias pedras da mesma cor do vestido, só que em uma tonalidade mais clara, onde subiam pelo vestido e iam até um pouco a baixo do busto, formando o desenho de uma rosa.

Os cabelos caiam como uma cascata sobre os ombros dela a metade das costas, bastante brilhosos e leves. Os lábios cheios estavam realçados por um batom da mesma cor, onde os deixava tentadores. Os olhos azuis escuros eram realçados por uma generosa camada de lápis preto.

Nas orelhas, brincos em forma de estrela, cuja tonalidade era quase negra. No pescoço uma delicada corrente, onde o pingente era igual ao brinco.

Hillary caminhou elegantemente até a mesa onde Melissa e Brian sentaram-se e, num gesto educado e carinhoso, Brian se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que a amiga – que lhe sorriu agradecida – se sentasse.

Harry riu de leve e levou a taça de champanhe aos lábios; aquele baile prometia.

E, para a surpresa de muitos, a porta voltou a abrir, onde fez uma ruiva adentrar no Salão e parar logo na entrada e, ao contrario dos outros três, ela não possuía uma expressão simpática ou aristocrática e sim uma superior, onde mostrava a todos que ela já não era mais aquela criança que eles pensavam que fosse.

O Menino Que Sobreviveu engasgou-se com a bebida que engolia ao correr os olhos pelo corpo daquela ruiva. Cho permitiu que uma exclamação de confusão escapasse de seus lábios.

A ruiva usava um vestido vermelho, onde lhe caia até os tornozelos, que eram enlaçados pelas delicadas fitas da sandália. A peça de cor sangue moldava com perfeição o corpo bem torneado e possuía duas fendas laterais, onde deixavam a mostra as pernas levemente bronzeadas e bem torneadas. Os cabelos ruivos caiam em uma cascata de fogo puro até a cintura delgada. Os lábios, naturalmente vermelhos, estavam mais velhos que o normal; as íris amêndoas eram realçadas por uma generosa camada de lápis, enquanto uma gargantilha de pequenas pedras negras moldavam o pescoço perfeito, lhe dando um ar selvagem.

Que ruiva. – Rony murmurou, onde foi ouvido por todos, uma vez que o Salão caíra em silêncio profundo; quem era aquela ruiva perfeita?

Quem é você? – Cho perguntou, levantando-se incrivelmente rápido, indo postar-se na frente da ruiva, que franziu o cenho num gesto divertido.

Vamos ver... – ela olhou ao arredor. – A única ruiva natural desse castelo todo. – sorriu e, vendo que todos continuaram na mesma, girou os olhos. – Alouuu! – estralou o dedo na frente dos próprios olhos. – Cabelos vermelhos. – segurou uma mecha ruiva entre os dedos delicados. – Algumas poucas sardas no rosto. – apontou para o rosto.

Weasley? – Cho balbuciou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. O semblante de Gina contorceu-se em uma expressão sarcástica.

Não! – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – A mamãe Noel! – forçou um sorriso infantil. – Não está vendo que eu estou carregando a saca de presentes? – completou, onde fez com que Melissa, Hillary e Brian rissem.

Cho olhou para a ruiva de cima a baixo, enquanto Rony e Harry iam se postar ao seu lado.

Nada que um feitiço de beleza temporária não resolva, não é Weasley? – ela perguntou sarcástica, fazendo alguns alunos de Sonserina rirem. Gina sorriu docemente.

Ao contrario de você, Chang, eu não preciso aprender feitiços fúteis para ficar bonita. – apontou para o corpo. – Isso tudo aqui é "natureba". – ergueu a sobrancelha, num gesto irônico. – Isso nos seus olhos são inveja, querida?

Você não pode ser a Gina. – Harry balbuciou, atraindo a atenção da ruiva, que somente permitiu que uma risada doce escapasse pelos lábios ao ver a cara de "bobo excitado" que Harry fazia. – A Gina que conhecemos não tem esse corpo e não tem essa audácia.

Acho que anda tendo problemas de memória, devido ao veneno da Chang, Potter. – Gina sorriu. – Ou será que você esqueceu que, antes de ir para Wizard, eu prometi a todos aqui que eu mudaria? – o seu sorriso morreu, dando lugar aos lábios crispados e os olhos cerrados. – Será que vocês não sabem que quando um Weasley promete uma coisa, ele só volta quando cumpre? – sua expressão tornou-se uma curiosa.

Você não é a minha irmã. – Rony interrompeu, fazendo Gina encará-lo, antes de sorrir venenosa. – Minha irmã é doce, sonhadora, romântica.

Tem certeza? – perguntou, fazendo o ruivo sentir um arrepio de medo subir por sua espinha ao notar o tom tão venenoso no tom de voz dela. – Tem certeza que sua irmãzinha é tudo o que você acha que ela é? Será que você realmente conheceu a GININHA a ponto de saber como ela era? – disparou, caminhando revoltada até o irmão mais velho, apontando o dedo no peito dele. – Você é tão tolo a ponto de achar que algum dia, depois que entrou nessa escola, realmente me conheceu. Você, Ronald, é um daqueles caras que são dignos de pena, por acharem que sabem algo da vida alheia, sendo que não sabem nada sobre si mesmo.

Minha irmã não falaria assim comigo. – ele retrucou, dando um tapa leve no dedo dela, afastando-o de seu peito.

Ela não falaria assim com você, se ela ainda fosse aquela criança tola de nove anos! – Gina exclamou, colocando uma mecha rubras atrás da orelha.

Chega. – Hermione falou no seu velho tom mandão, enquanto se colocava entre os irmãos.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto discreto e voltou a olhar para o que acontecia, como se houvesse acabado de sair de um transe.

Não podia acreditar que aquela ruiva – que emanava sensualidade – pudesse ser a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo.

Não podia crer que beijara aquela ruiva, pensando que estava beijando a criança mais feia do mundo; sendo que, na verdade, era a mulher mais perfeita que já tivera o prazer de admirar.

Vocês vieram a esse baile para se divertir! – ela olhou para ambos, cujos semblantes estavam contorcidos em um expressão de fúria. – Não para ter brigas familiares! – segurou Rony pelo braço. – Então, façam o favor de se desculparem. – Gina bufou e, ignorando o que Hermione falara, caminhou na direção da mesa que seus amigos ocupavam, mas Cho a segurou pelo braço e, a puxando de encontro ao próprio corpo, a oriental aproximou seu rosto do da ruiva.

Nem pense em tocar no meu Harry. – sibilou, fazendo a ruiva se perguntar qual fora o seu pecado para merecer um estorvo como aquele. – Pois, se eu ficar sabendo que houve algo entre vocês, mesmo que o mais insignificante beijo, eu te mato, ouviu?

Não se preocupe. – Gina murmurou, mantendo-se impassível, como se não houvesse acabado de ser ameaçada de morte. – Porque de feiúra e cinismo, já me bastam as suas. – completou e, puxando o braço para si, livrando-o do aperto, foi até os amigos, que lhe sorriam.

Sentou-se.

Isso aqui é um baile ou um enterro? – Melissa perguntou, olhando para a banda que somente olhava o que estava acontecendo. Como que acordando de um transe, os componentes começaram a puxar uma música animada, onde, aos poucos, fez os alunos esquecerem o que acontecera a pouco.

Tinha que admitir que sentira uma pontada de diversão dentro de si quando vira a cara que Chang e Potter haviam feito ao perceberam quem ela era.

Potter conseguira ficar incrivelmente sexy com o cenho franzido e as íris verdes brilhando em pura surpresa; os lábios firmes ficaram entre abertos, em um convite silencioso para serem tocados. A imagem de um verdadeiro Deus Grego.

Chang conseguira ficar mais cômica do que antes, ao arregalar os olhos puxados e permitir que o queixo caísse.

Mordeu a própria língua para conter a alta gargalhada.

Será que Chang se sentira inferior a si quando a vira entrar naquele Salão? Porque, sinceramente, nenhum feitiço de beleza temporário a deixaria com o corpo que possuía; não chegaria nem perto.

Puxou o ar com força e tamborilou os dedos na mesa, no mesmo ritmo da música; não podia negar que quando vira Harry, sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

O moreno usava um conjunto casual, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, onde fizera com que o desejo corresse por suas veias e um arrepio de excitação subisse por sua espinha.

Harry usava uma calça jeans negra, larga, onde valorizava as pernas másculas. Uma camisa de uma tonalidade vinho, onde estava completamente aberta, deixando a mostra o tronco definido. Os cabelos negros estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca, dando a ele um ar de moleque, onde o deixava mais desejável do que nunca.

Olhou ao arredor e não pôde evitar que um sorriso escapasse para seus lábios.

As portas do Salão se abriram mais uma vez, onde dessa vez entraram varias pessoas.

Hora de lembrar dos velhos tempos! – Melissa exclamou, animada, ao ver que, quem entrara, eram os alunos de Wizard.

Gina riu, enquanto se levantava.

Você vem, Lary? – Brian perguntou, antes de seguir as amigas.

Não. – a morena sorriu. – Vão cumprimentar os amigos de vocês; depois eu vou.

Hillary suspirou pesadamente, antes de se recostar melhor no espaldar da cadeira, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito e cruzava as pernas, balançando os pés no ritmo da musica; aquela seria uma longa noite.

Girou os olhos quando, pela milésima vez, Cho falava de como Gina surpreendera e de como a ruiva conseguira ficar bonita; embora a oriental admitisse que não gostava nem um pouco de confessar aquilo.

Bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito; será que aquela ruiva não estava satisfeita em roubar sua atenção somente com aquele beijo roubado? Será que, alem de tê-lo mentalmente, ela o queria fisicamente?

Virou a cabeça no momento em que a porta do Salão de abriu novamente, onde ele pôde ver os alunos de Wizard entrarem no baile, sendo liberados por um jovem de seus dezessete anos, loiro, com incríveis olhos azuis.

Bufou novamente; exibidos, era nisso que todos que estudavam na tal melhor academia da América se transformavam.

Viu quando a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo correu na direção daquele loiro oxigenado, pulando no pescoço dele.

Viu-o tirá-la do chão e rodá-la, fazendo com que a ruiva risse docemente.

Estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o que eles falavam e, não soube ao certo o porque, não gostara nada do que ouvira.

Você é mais lerdo que uma tartaruga manca, Joe! – a ruiva exclamou, rindo, depois que ele lhe colocara de volta no chão. O tal do Joe riu divertido.

Conforme-se. – ele respondeu, antes de aproximar o seu rosto do dela e capturar os lábios vermelhos em um beijo, onde – até o ser mais desligado do mundo perceberia – deixara claro o quanto ele ansiara por aquilo.

Harry puxou o ar com força várias vezes seguidas, tentando controlar aquele sentimento possessivo que despertara dentro de si ao ver a cena.

O que era aquilo, afinal? Nunca se importara com o que a ruiva fazia ou deixava de fazer, então porque, naquele momento, ele sentia como se fosse capaz de socar aquele loiro até que este estivesse morto?

Céus! Estava começando a odiar o fato de ter sentimentos.

Porque não respondeu a minha última carta, ruiva? – Joe perguntou, quando os lábios se separaram. Gina sorriu marota.

Você, realmente acha, que daria tempo da minha resposta chegar a Los Angeles, sendo que sua carta chegou ontem? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta, fazendo o loiro rir.

Joseph Antony Watson. – a voz de Melissa chegou ao ouvido dos dois, fazendo o loiro fazer uma careta diante o seu nome completo, enquanto Gina somente ria.

Irmã caçula é um saco. – ele resmungou.

Agüenta, Antony! – Gina revidou, sarcástica, enquanto se soltava do amigo, permitindo que Melissa o abraçasse.

Que homem! – a voz de Cho chegou ao ouvido de todos, fazendo o sorriso de Gina sumir e Melissa se soltar do irmão, somente para ver o que estava acontecendo. A oriental se pendurou no pescoço de Joe, que a olhou como se ela tivesse algum problema. – Você é lindo sabia? – Joe revirou os olhos.

Não se preocupe que eu sei todas as minhas qualidades. – ele sorriu maroto. – Não precisa listá-las.

Dera eu que o pai do meu filho fosse tão lindo quanto esse loiro aqui. – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas aquele loiro oxigenado não quer saber nada. – Gina franziu o cenho e olhou para trás, onde pode ver Harry com uma expressão parecida com a sua; desde quando o melhor amigo do seu irmão era loiro?

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Gina sorriu irônica e, segurando Cho pelo braço, a afastou de Joe.

Você pediu para que eu não dê em cima do Harry... – falou, aproximando seu rosto do dela. – E assim eu farei, mas se você ficar dando em cima do i _meu homem /i _as coisas não vão ficar muito bonitas pra você! – completou, num tom venenoso.

Seu? – a oriental repetiu, sarcástica. – Duvido muito que somente com um corpo bonito, você consiga ficar com algum homem por mais de três minutos, afinal, você pode ser bonita, Weasley, mas é insuportável. – Gina coçou a nuca, num gesto delicado, enquanto um sorriso inocente escapava para os seus lábios.

Existe uma grande diferença entre a gente. – começou, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. – Você é bonita, Chang, mas não passa disso, porque você não sabe colocar poder na sua beleza. – sorriu marota. – Você coloca vulgaridade e isso torna somente sua presença insuportável. Eu aprendi a fazer o meu corpo emanar poder, mesmo que eu não o tenha. E a maior das certezas que eu tenho, é que o que você pensa e acha sobre minha pessoa não me fará mudar. Quem tem que gostar são os meus amigos e eu mesma. Mais ninguém.

Pelo menos reconhece que não tem poder. – a oriental resmungou, mal humorada, fazendo Gina rir com simplicidade.

Para você ver, Chang, que mesmo uma pessoa "sem escrúpulos" tem consciência do que tem ou não. – riu maldosa. – Ao contrario de você que, ACHA que tem escrúpulos, mas não tem a mínima consciência do que tem ou deixa de ter.

Eu já disse que sua sinceridade me comove, Gi? – Joe perguntou, sorrindo sensualmente, colocando um ponto final na discussão das duas.

Gina riu divertida, enquanto Cho bufava e caminhava lentamente até a mesa onde Harry ainda estava sentado; sozinho. Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de sair, para irem dançar.

Desde quando eu sou loiro, Cho? – Harry perguntou num resmungou, quando a morena se sentara ao seu lado.

Do que está falando? – ela perguntou, com fingido ar de inocência. Harry revirou os olhos, antes de afundar na cadeira, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito malhado e olhava para frente.

Nada. – resmungou, enquanto esticava um braço para pegar sua taça de vinho. – Besteira. – completou, antes de dar um generoso gole na sua bebida.

Tem certeza de que não quer dançar? – Cho perguntou, depois de um tempo em silêncio, onde ambos ficaram olhando ao arredor, somente observando os outros casais.

Que seja. – resmungou mal humorado, enquanto colocava sua taça sobre a mesa e se levantava, começando a caminhar na direção da pista, deixando um Cho pra trás. – Não posso dançar sozinho! – gritou, tirando-a do breve devaneio onde entrara. – Você vem ou serei obrigado a ir procurar alguma acompanhante ruiva? – completou, sarcástico, fazendo a oriental soltar uma exclamação de fúria, antes de se levantar e ir até a pista, sendo seguida pelo moreno, que sorria divertido, enquanto começavam a executar passos sensuais e rápidos.

Riu divertida, quando Joe fizera uma careta por ver, do outro lado da pista, Cho Chang dançando animada com Harry.

Eu estou me perguntando de onde aquela garota tirou coragem pra usar aquele pedaço laranja de trapos. – o loiro comentou, divertido, fazendo com que Gina soltasse uma gostosa gargalhada, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

E você não acreditava quando eu falava que meu senso de moda quando eu tinha treze anos era muito melhor que o dela. – a ruiva resmungou, antes de inclinar a coluna pra trás, onde fez Joe inclinar o corpo para frente, fazendo os rostos ficarem separados por milímetros.

Adiantaria eu falar que sou loiro? – ele perguntou irônico, fazendo Gina rir divertida.

Senhor! Há quanto tempo não divertia daquele jeito puro? Sorriu, enquanto Joe girava os corpos, num passo descordenado, fazendo com que a ruiva se desequilibrasse e que, para não cair, se segurasse com mais força ao loiro, onde fez com que os corpos ficassem colados.

Você é doido. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele, que sentiu um arrepio de excitação subir por sua espinha. Gina roçou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele. – E é por isso que eu te adoro; adoro esse seu jeito inocentemente sensual. – o encarou nos olhos. – Adoro esse brilho ingênuo nos seus olhos. – sorriu, onde ele lhe retribuiu com o mais doce sorriso. – Adoro esse seu jeito de moleque travesso, que esconde o seu verdadeiro jeito; um homem sedutor.

O sorriso de Joe aumentou, onde não escondia toda a felicidade que ele sentira ao escutar aquelas palavras sendo proferidas por aquela voz de veludo, por aquele lábios vermelhos macios.

i _Eu te amo /i _, Gin. – ele disse simplesmente, antes de capturar os lábios da ruiva em um beijo apaixonado, onde os fez parar de movimentar os corpos no ritmo da música.

Sentiu o seu sangue dar lugar ao desejo que corria por suas veias quando sentiu as unhas compridas e bem feitas de Gina arranharem sua nuca levemente. Um arrepio de excitação subir por seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

Senhor! Ansiara tanto por aquele momento, que sentia com se o mundo ao seu arredor não existisse; como se a música alta houvesse sido interrompida bruscamente, como se as pessoas houvessem se calado e como se o leve vento que entrava no Salão houvesse parado de soprar. Era somente ele e Gina.

Sentia que poderia simplesmente sair gritando como uma louca pelo castelo; não podia acreditar que ela, Virginia Weasley, conseguira a proeza de conquistar Joseph Watson, o único cara que nunca se mostrara apaixonado.

Sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

Sabia que era errado continuar com aquela relação, sendo que não gostava dele da maneira que ele gostaria, mas o que podia fazer se gostava de ouvir as palavras dele? Se gostava de sentir aqueles braços másculos a envolverem em um abraço protetor sempre que precisava.

Era crime sentir uma atração pelo seu amigo?

Forçou um sorriso para a oriental a sua frente, enquanto a conduzia na coreografia sensual.

Estava se perguntando onde estava com a cabeça quando achara que seria divertido ter Cho como seu brinquedo.

Suspirou profundamente, antes de olhar ao arredor, onde o fez ficar surpreso ao ver o que menos gostaria.

Okay... Estava louco, dopado, bêbado, drogado... Ou o que quer que fosse. Não podia acreditar que a irmã do seu melhor amigo – mais conhecida por ser sem sal – estava praticamente sendo i _engolida /i _por aquela lingüiça loira de Wizard; em um beijo.

Contou até dez mentalmente, numa tentativa de controlar aquele bendito sentimento de perda que lhe abateu. Suspirou pesadamente e, largando Cho bruscamente no meio da pista de dança, caminhou decidido até os jardins, onde fora recebido pela brisa fria da noite.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, caminhou até a beira do lago, onde parara e ficara olhando para as águas límpidas, onde a luz prateada da lua produzia um belíssimo efeito. Tão belo quanto aquela ruiva.

Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força, onde fez com que o cheiro doce e único das flores chegasse a suas narinas, entorpecendo-o.

Céus. O que era aquilo que dominava, lentamente, o seu coração? O que era aquele sentimento de perda que sentira quando vira Gina sendo beijada por Joe? Porque não podia continuar a ser o que era antes? Aquele cara que não se preocupava com nada da vida alheia.

Minhas preferidas. – uma voz doce chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sair de seu devaneio e, abrindo os olhos, olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, somente para ver Gina parada, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, os olhos brilhando em pura ingenuidade. A brisa fazia com que os cachos ruivos balançassem com graciosidade, dando à ruiva um ar angelical. Nas mãos pequenas um lírio.

Pensei que estivesse lá dentro, aproveitando o seu baile ao lado daquele legume oxigenado. – murmurou mal humorado, fazendo-a soltar um leve risinho.

Está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, dando alguns passos de modo que ficassem lado a lado. Ela olhou para a lua, enquanto o sorriso doce continuava preso nos lábios. Harry suspirou pesadamente, antes de olhar para a lua também.

Quem sabe? – murmurou, onde fez Gina o olhar.

Eu juro que não te entendo. – o moreno a olhou, confuso.

Como assim? – Gina sustentou o olhar, antes de girar a cabeça e voltar a encarar o céu estrelado.

Não sei. – respondeu simplesmente. – Em alguns momentos parece que você gosta de mim, mas em outros parece que você me odeia. – ela deu de ombros, como quem diz que não se importa, realmente, com aquilo.

Eu não te odeio. – ele respondeu imediatamente, fazendo com que Gina voltasse a encará-lo. – A gente só não se dá muito bem. – ele deu de ombros, onde fez a ruiva sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

Pode ser. – ficaram de frente um para o outro. Ficaram se olhando, em silêncio, como que para gravar na memória cada linha do rosto um do outro.

Céus! Nunca imaginara que quando Harry ficava sob a luz da lua ele ficava mais lindo do que nunca. Os cabelos negros adquiriam uma leve tonalidade prata, onde se confundia com o negro natural. Os olhos brilhavam mostrando que ele sentia-se confuso, mas aquele brilho nas íris verdes somente aumentava a aura de inocência que o circulava.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, enquanto se perdia naquele mar calmo que eram as íris amêndoas da ruiva.

Porque não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela? Porque sentia seu coração batendo descompassado contra o seu peito ao notar que ela retribuía o seu olhar? Porque os lábios vermelhos entre abertos lhe pareciam mais tentadores do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse querer?

Deu um passo hesitante na direção da irmã do seu melhor amigo e, mais hesitante ainda, acariciou o rosto dela; sedosa era a única palavra para descrever a pele dela.

Gina fechou os olhos, como que para gravar a textura daquele toque; quente, carinhoso. Excitante.

Suspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos lentamente, somente para se deparar com aquelas íris que tanto a enfeitiçavam; onde ela temia se afogar.

Porque não podemos ser calmos um com o outro, como estamos sendo agora? – ele perguntou num murmúrio. O que era aquilo na voz dele?

Não sei. – ela respondeu após um tempo em silêncio. Porque naquele momento a idéia de desistir de seu plano lhe pareceu incrivelmente tentadora? Porque a idéia de falar tudo o que estava sentindo lhe parecia formidável?

O toque macio dos lábios dele sobre os seus, fez com que Gina saísse de seu devaneio.

Senhor! Ele estava a beijando em um momento, onde o mais simples gesto de carinho poderia fazê-la desmoronar. Fechou os olhos e o abraçou pelo pescoço, enquanto sentia que ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

Pareceu que o mundo parou de rodar, o vento de soprar e os pássaros noturnos de piar. Era somente os dois e mais nada. Era como se o relógio houvesse parado de andar, somente para fazer com que aquele momento durasse mais.

O coração batia acelerado contra o peito, enquanto as pernas bambeavam. Abraçou o moreno com mais força, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem colados.

A língua exigente dele pediu passagem, a qual ela cedeu sem nenhuma resistência.

As línguas se enroscavam com sofreguidão, como se mais nada no mundo importante, somente a presença um do outro; lado a lado.

Enterrou os dedos no meio das mechas negras, onde fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha do moreno.

Céus. Parecia que, com aquele beijo, sua sanidade estava sendo devolvida, como se ele não precisasse mais se preocupar em perder noites de sono pensando somente naquela ruiva; como se ele pudesse voltar a viver como sempre vivera.

Sentia que sua felicidade, também, era devolvida; não que tivesse passado os últimos meses perdido em uma depressão profunda, mas sabia que o mais simples toque dos lábios dela sobre os seus faria com que sentisse como se o mundo fosse seu; como se não houvesse nada ao seu arredor que pudesse feri-lo, magoá-lo.

Sabia que aquele beijo não estava significando nada para a irmã do seu melhor amigo e sabia, melhor ainda, que ela podia lhe bater; lhe humilhar. Mas nada daquilo estava se importando com aquilo; só queria sentir a boca dela na sua e nada mais.

Mudaram o sentido do beijo, onde fez com que voltassem a sentir a brisa que vinha com mais força, fazendo com que as folhas das arvores se soltassem desta e voassem ao arredor deles, circulando-os. Mas parecia que nada era capaz de quebrar aquele momento.

Os lábios se separaram quando os corpos começaram a clamar por oxigênio. Gina abriu os olhos lentamente, somente para se deparar com as íris verdes de Harry a encarando.

Encararam-se por breves segundos, onde Harry pôde ver que os olhos dela emanavam algo como felicidade. Suspirou pesadamente e, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a ruiva se soltou do moreno e caminhou apressada de volta para o castelo.

Harry a acompanhou com os olhos, até que ela sumisse de seu campo de visão, onde fez com que Harry permitisse que um sorriso verdadeiro se formasse no canto dos lábios firmes.

Assim que alcançou o Saguão de Entrada, se encostou na parede e, fechando os olhos, encostou a cabeça na parede.

Puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca.

Senhor! Porque não conseguira achar palavras duras e frias para feris Harry? Porque gostara tanto daquele beijo a ponto de retribuir e sentir todas aquelas sensações que nem mesmo Joe conseguira despertar em si.

Como odiava o fato de não ter controle sobre seus sentimentos!

Voltou a puxar o ar com força, antes de levar a mão a testa, onde mostrava toda a indignação que sentia consigo mesma.

i _Joe se declara e Harry me dá um senhor beijo! O que mais falta acontecer para que a minha noite possa ficar perfeita? /i _, Pensou, abrindo os olhos, enquanto se desencostava da parede e arrumava o vestido sobre o corpo.

Suspirando pesadamente, começou a caminhar na direção do Salão, onde a alta música rítmica e sensual podia ser ouvida com clareza.

Entrando no Salão, olhou ao arredor e sorriu ao ver Brian e Melissa dançando, enquanto Joe e Hillary conversavam, a morena com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto.

Suspirou mais uma vez, antes de caminhar lentamente até a mesa onde Hillary e Joe estavam e, enquanto se sentava, sentia como se alguém a observasse insistentemente.

Você acha que vive num oceano de sabedoria. – Hillary resmungou, antes de levar uma taça aos lábios e beber um generoso gole de Uísque.

Eu não acho. – o loiro respondeu, um sorriso divertido nos lábios firmes. – Tenho a mais absoluta certeza. – Gina riu de leve, enquanto colocava uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos atrás da orelha.

Pra quem ensinou a Gina a saber dar fora, você ta muito ruim. – a morena alfinetou, olhando ao arredor.

Eu só não quero te ver chorando feito um bebê quando eu, realmente, usar o que sei. – ele resmungou, antes de pegar a sua própria taça de Demo e a levando aos lábios, dando um generoso gole na bebida.

Estou tremendo. – Hillary respondeu com pouco caso, voltando às íris azuladas para Joe, olhando-o com cinismo.

Não duvido muito. – Joe deu de ombros, enquanto lançava olhares desconfiados a Melissa que, ainda, dançava com Brian. – Me diz uma coisa Gina... – ele começou, girando a cabeça para olhar para a ruiva que, sorrindo, indicou que era pra ele continuar. – Há alguma coisa alem da amizade entre a Melissa e o Brian, não é?

E se tiver? – Hillary perguntou, intrometendo-se. – Não é da sua conta.

Sou o irmão dela.

No dia que o fato de ser irmão de alguém, te der alguma autoridade sobre as relações da Melissa eu serei uma das dançarinas daquela banda de axé do Brasil, chamada "Axé Blond"! – a morena contrapôs, lançando um olhar mortal ao loiro.

Ela é só uma criança. – ele murmurou, entre dentes.

Então você, senhor "eu sou adulto", é um pedófilo, pois a Gina tem a mesma idade que a Melissa e você a namora.

Tava demorando a me colocar no meio da briga. – Gina reclamou, no mesmo instante em que uma oriental parava ao lado da mesa deles. – O que você quer, Chang? Potter não está aqui.

Mas estava com você no jardim, não é? – Cho perguntou sarcástica.

E você veio cumprir sua ameaça de me matar? – Gina perguntou divertida, se levantando, mostrando que a diferença de altura entre ela e a inimiga era quase nula.

Cheguei à conclusão de que te matar não seria muito conveniente pra mim. – Cho cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. – Mas te humilhar seria algo do qual eu me orgulharia pelo resto da minha vida.

E como você acha que conseguira a proeza de pensar? – Gina perguntou, sarcástica. – Não, não responda! Provavelmente você colocaria Potter para responder por você! Não, porque, pelo que pude ver, o ovo tem mais cérebro que a galinha que o gerou.

Hillary permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse de seus lábios, enquanto Joe a imitava.

Eu quero te desafiar. – a oriental sorriu triunfante, dizendo que já ganhara. – Teremos que dançar e os outros alunos terão que dizer quem foi melhor.

**N/A:** Por tudo que mais amam! NÃO ME MATEM! (se esconde)

Eu não deveria ter parado aí? Eu sei, mas não resisti!XD

Bom... O que eu posso dizer? Só que eu estou demorando a escrever na Vinganças pelo mero motivo que logo que eu chego da escola eu to caindo de sono e eu durmo a tarde toda!XD De modo que eu escrevo mais no Fim de Semana! Se vai demorar mais pra postar? Quem sabe? Talvez eu escreva nas aulas, talvez não! P

Mas... Enfim! XD

Eu quero fazer um apelo pro povo que lê a Vinganças pelo 3 vassouras ou pelo Edwiges. XD Scila e Pichi que não me matem!XD

Pelo amor de Melin, meus amores, votem na vinganças- Quem sabe eu não seja uma das próximas entrevistadas?XD

Bom... Acho que é basicamente isso que eu tenho a dizer!

Bjks, meu lindos.

Ahhh... Quase esqueci!XD As respostas:

**Camilla: **CALMA! OO

Eu sei que está é uma fic H/G, mas isso não quer dizer que precisa ter mais beijo entre eles! P

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Sim! Gininha arrasando no baile-

Sim; o Harry é muito burro! (nem a própria autora está se conformando com isso.)

Tomara que eu melhore logo- Mas nada me impede de continuar a escrever! )

Bjks

**Kirina-Li: **Você ama? Eu sei!

Eu sou cruel? Ser cruel é o meu passa tempo favorito! P

O Baile! XD É, o capítulo 11 é todo nele! O Que achou?

Opa... Meu Harry não usa lentes!XD Muito menos óculos!XD Visão perfeita para o mundo, mas quase nula para a Gina!

Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Calmo? Bom... Deve ser porque toda vez que eu o estava escrevendo, eu mesma estava calma!

Adorou o bate boca com o Snape? Auhau A Gina não leva desaforo pra casa, não! A guria é complicada!

Auhau A Hillary ta aprendendo com a Gina, ne? Ela não é mais aquela tosca do começo!XD

Todas queremos e amamos o Joe!

Sim... a Gina apareceu linda e chocou todos por um breve momento; mas chocou quem queria chocar, certo?XD

O Harry já ta babando!

O Joe já beijou!

O Draco? Ta pelo mundo!XD

Hei... Você que deu a idéia de eu não estar on-line quando você lesse o capítulo e com eu passo quase o dia todo no MSN eu achei que esta fosse a melhor solução!XD

Já nasci preparada!

A Gina é uma tonta! xD É o jeito dela, entende!

Porque eu não posso por a Lary com o Joe?

Se eu te dedurar pra turminha você conta pra sua mãe? E o que ela vai fazer?XD

Pro Lord? XD Eu faço ele se sentir como um cachorro abandonado! XD

Bjks

**Hasu Malfoy: **O Harry é muito abusado em todas as minhas fics! xD Menos em uma nova – ainda no capítulo um , onde ele é um cara quase normal!XD

Você quer vê-lo sofrendo? Vixi... Aí você complica um pouco as coisas pro meu lado!XD

Se o filho é dele ou não será dito mais pra frente! ;)

Bjks

**Nahemwe: **Harry bobão! XD

Harry e Draco sexys!

Que bom que a fic ta ótima e excelente!

Bjks

**LoLi BlaCk: **Oie!

Sim, baile-

Harry + babador idiota! XD

Eu também nunca fui com a cara da Chang! Amassada demais! XD

"fic muito linda"

como assim "bem que é real"?XD

Eu sou mto criativa- Fico feliz!

Você não daria conta? Que coisa! U.u

Era a intenção deixá-la curiosa quanto ao acontecimento! 

Brigada pelo boa sorte! Pra vc tb!

Ahuhau fico cansada não! Já me acostumei com coments grandes!

Bjks

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Se você já disse que ela é perfeita? Não sei, mas seria bom você falar! XD

Mais H/G? Mas quem disse que vai ter mais?

Matar a Chang? Nem rola... Não nessa fic! )

Fã de carteirinha minha? Fico muito feliz com isso-

Você mora em Londres? Eu sempre quis morar aí- Mas alem de não ter idade, eu não sei inglês! ¬¬'

Bjks

**Naty Black: **Fico feliz que ache que minha fic está perfeita!

Como sempre digo; atualizo o mais rápido que consigo!

Bjks

**Jub's: **Td e vc?

Obrigada pelo "parabéns"!

Se eu falar quando a Gina vai ficar com o Harry a fic perde a graça! P

Bjks

**Miri: **Gina ficar o Snape? O.O

Am... Continue lendo! O.o

Bjks

**Miaka: **Você não quer que a Gina fique com o Harry! i.i'

Joe faz o que pode, ne?

Bjks

**Thata Radcliffe: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Bom... O harry se diverte a partir da Chang! XD

Bjks

**Bru B. L. Malfoy: **Td ótimo e vc?

Maravilhosa? Brigada!

Acho que o próprio cap. já respondeu sua pergunta!

Como assim "o que vai acontecer com a Gina"? OO

Acredito que, quanto ao fato do filho da Chang existir, o próprio capítulo respondeu! Mas o futuro dele será revelado mais pra frente!

Talvez, num futuro distante, ele deixe de ser tapado! P

Bjks

**Biba Evans: **Por que todo mundo fala que eu sou má? i.i'

Bjks

**Vilyn Rad: **Muito má por ter somente deixado o comecinho do baile! Bom, eu tenho que deixar os leitores ávidos por mais, não é?XD

Potter suplicando o amor da Gina? Sim, seria cômico!XD

Troca de pensamentos? Mais?XD Não sei, talvez!

Perfeito? Brigada!

Bjks

**Paulinha Potter: **Olá!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 10! Gostou desse também?

Inapropriado? A Gina não se importa muito com isso! P Sim, a Gina é meio louca, sendo assim... Ela ta se lixando para o fato de Snape ser um professor; mexeu, tomou é o lema da ruivinha!

O segredo para se ter uma boa fic é saber deixar os leitores curioso do inicio ao fim, o que provara que você sabe o que faz! u.u' (eu acho!x.x")

Pois... Mal as aulas começaram e eu já estou de cabelos em pé! Fala sério!XD

Mas... Estou sempre fazendo o possível para escrever o mais rápido possível os capítulos... Tanto que a última cena do capítulo 10 eu escrevi na escola, nos intervalos entre as aulas!XD

Linda? Brigada!

Bjks

**Taty: **Nossa! Começo de comentário revoltado, hein? (se escondendo atrás da cadeira)

Ta... O baile ferveu? ó.ò (começa a procurar um escudo)

Nossa! (cai pra trás) Quantos "ite"! o.o

Mas... Eu saquei o que você falou! (acho)

Bjks

**Thiti Potter: **Oieeeeee!

O máximo- Thanks!

Pois é! Escola é um saco! Eu poderia viver com mais alguns anos de férias!

Como eu disse em outra resposta, estou fazendo o que posso para conseguir terminar os capitulo no mesmo tempo em que vim fazendo nas férias! Afinal, não é toda autora que perde seus intervalos entre as aulas escrevendo! D

Espero que você, também, tenha um bom inicio de aulas!

Bjks

**Suki: **Oiii!

Você ficou feliz? Que bom! Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver tantos comentários em tão pouco tempo! Não sabia que o capítulo 10 estava sendo tão esperado! XD

Bom... Levando em conta que eu não prestei atenção nos meus últimos 4 anos escolares, o primeiro ano do médio está meio complicado para o meu lado, mas nada que começar a prestar atenção não resolva!

Heroína? Então, eu acho melhor finalizar todas as minhas fic's antes de chegar a faculdade, pois pretendo fazer duas? Se eu tenho problemas mentais? Talvez!XD

Pois é! Eu sei como é ser doida por Fic's, levando em conta que eu faço parte da massa de jovens que lê fanfics!XD

Ficou melhor? Que bom!

Sim! Baile-

Pois é... Por enquanto eles estão sendo bonzinhos, pois é a primeira semana, mas tenho certeza que essa bondade irá acabar dentro em breve, mas não se preocupe por que eu faço tudo o que posso para poder escrever os capítulos o mais rápido possível.

Bjks

**Nick Malfoy: **Eu sei que eu sou má! Todos me falam isso! x.x'

Eu sei como é sonhar por homens perfeitos e não achar! É por isso que minhas fics são cheias deles! P

Eu não entendi o seu comentário a respeito do Rony! i.i' (lerda)

Você está tendo tempo? Fico feliz por você! Mas eu não sou exatamente o que se pode chamar de aluna exemplar, de modo que se eu quiser fechar os bimestres SEM ficar de recuperação, eu tenho que estudar e isso toma tempo e paciência! E eu fico com sono quando estudo muito, de modo que se for escrever após estudar, a fic vai cair e muito! P

Bjks

**Sarah Potter: **Sarinha, meu amor... Você quer me matar? (Tomando 54545 litros de água com açúcar!)

Como, em nome de Merlin, você consegue me surpreender MAIS a cada comentário? Senhor, eu aqui...Venho responder os comentários após uma torturante hora fazendo exercícios de física e o que eu vejo? Uma palestra na minha caixinha de coments! x.x'

OKay! Coraçãozinho foi recuperado!XD

Vamos lá! D

Sim, Joe nesse capítulo! )

Nossa... Maluquice? OKay, Okay não vou falar nada!;

Eu to bem e vc? Meu pulso já parou de doer! Não era por ficar muito no pc e sim por que a ostra aqui foi no boliche sem saber joga!¬¬' Já imagina né?

É uma honra pra vc eu te chamar de Sarinha? O.O

Joe-

Espero que tenha vindo de preto, pois é uma das cores favoritas desse loiro! XD

Calma, que eu ainda nem comecei a PENSAR na trama da song!XD

NC17 é legal, quando bem escrita e quando não é vulgar.

Não gosto muito da idéia de ler uma NC D/G! XD

UBA- Eu amo essa fic! Nani Potter é uma das minhas melhores amigas! D

E eu sou beta da UBA-

Intimidade? Claro!

Amigas? Com prazer!

Eu? Simpática? Obrigada! Você também é! D

Gostou da reação do Potter e da Chang?

14 anos? Juro que pensei que você fosse mais velha!XD

Meu niver é em agosto! ; dia 23! XD

Sinistro é apelido! (com medo do professor de matemática)

Pode deixar que eu não penso nisso!XD

Eu moro em São Paulo capital e estudo no colégio Beka (comecei esse ano u.u) e você?

Poxa... Você é mesmo gente fina! XD Eu JÁ estou feliz, agora então nem se fala!XD

Você adorou o "minha linda"?XD Poxa... Eu pensei que você não ia gostar!;

Obrigada pelo boa sorte!

Bjks!

**Titinha Potter: **Você não acredita? Mas, infelizmente, eu parei nessa parte!

Eu sei que não!

Vai? OO (começa a contar a mesada para ver se esta cobre o pagamento do hospital)

Bjks

**Windy Potter: **Gostou do jeito que a Mione acordou o Harry? Pois é! Pra você ver que esse moreno não fácil nem dormindo!XD

Sim! A Mione manda!

Eu também agarraria se um moreno dessa aparecesse na minha frente!

Gina e Snape irado? Ótimo!XD

A Cho é o que dá humor a fic!

Bjks

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Porque eu não posso fazer Gina e Joe?

Sim! H/G forever-

Banho mais detalhado? O.o

Sim; eu lembro que você é a água!XD

Bjks

**Rafinhass Potter: **Sim! Finalmente o Baile! )

Harry irritado com a Cho é o máximo? Uahua você não gosta mesmo deles, hein?

O Harry não conta pro Rony e pra Mione porque é um otário!

TODO MUNDO quer que o Harry termine logo com a Cho!XD

Fico feliz que a fic esteja ótima!

Gostou do "bola de fogo"? XD você foi o único que falou sobre isso em mais de 20 comentarios sabia?XD

Bjks

**Clare: **Oie!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!

O que achou dessa parte do baile?

O Harry é malvado.

Eu também o amo muito!

Bjks


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_ i -Eu quero te desafiar. – a oriental sorriu triunfante, dizendo que já ganhara. – Teremos que dançar e os outros alunos terão que dizer quem foi melhor. /i _

Gina franziu o cenho, antes de permitir que os lábios ficassem entre abertos. Colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, permitiu que uma risada cínica escapasse de sua garganta.

Porque essa proposta me parece infantil? – riu desdenhosa. – Dançar para que os outros possam avaliar? – riu com gosto. – Você já foi mais criativa, Chang.

E você mais educada. – a oriental resmungou, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos negros nos dedos. – Mas se você estiver com medo de aceitar o meu desafio, eu ficarei feliz em ver você admitindo isso para a escola toda. – Gina puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca e encarar Cho, como se esta fosse uma barata que a ruiva adoraria pisar.

Eu não tenho medo de aceitar um desafio tão fútil quanto esse. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Porque, uma das coisas das quais mais me orgulho, é o meu talento para dançar. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sarcasmo. – Tem certeza de que não quer mudar esse desafio, Chang?

Tenho certeza absoluta, Weasley, pois vermes como você merecem serem pisados, humilhados e usados.

Eu não sou o seu espelho, Chang, de modo que eu não mereça ser pisada, humilhada e usada. – sorriu venenosa. – Ao contrario de você, que acha que tem o amor do Herói do Mundo Mágico, sendo que tudo o que ele te dá é, pelo menos, quatro pares de chifres por dia. – Cho bufou.

Eu te odeio, garota. – ela resmungou.

Tenho certeza que é um sentimento recíproco. – sorriu falsamente carinhosa. – Mas não fique triste, porque você é correspondida.

Cho ofegou de raiva ao ouvir a resposta, antes de forçar um sorriso carinhoso.

Tudo isso é para fugir do desafio que te fiz, Weasley? – Gina riu divertida.

Isso tudo é pra adiar o momento em que terei que ver uma galinha ciscando sobre um palco, achando que esta abafando. – a ruiva revidou, fazendo com que Hillary votasse a rir e Joe se engasgar com o champanhe que tomava.

Você se acha muito esperta. – a oriental comentou, enquanto circulava a ruiva, olhando-a de cima a baixo, como uma cobra preste a dar o bote. – Mas não passa de uma criança mimada com necessidade de achar que é superior. – os lábios vermelhos da caçula dos Weasley se curavam em um sorriso desdenhoso.

Eu me acho superior? – repetiu, enquanto coçava a nuca num gesto delicado. – Eu não sou superior a muita gente, mas admito que sou superior a você, porque eu não preciso ficar dando a minha bunda para Hogwarts toda para me sentir mulher.

Gina riu divertida ao ver as íris negras da oriental faiscarem.

Céus. Porque Cho tinha que ser o tipo de pessoa que tem por necessidade humilhar os outros? Teve vontade de socar aquela chinesa. Porque certas coisas nunca mudam?

Puxou o ar com força, enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo e permitia que um sorriso ficasse em seus lábios.

Qual o assunto? – uma voz rouca e sensual chegou ao ouvido de todos, fazendo com que Gina virasse a cabeça, somente para ver que, quem chegara, era Harry, que tinha uma expressão fechada.

Nada, meu amor. – Cho respondeu, se pendurando no pescoço do moreno, que franziu o cenho. – Só estávamos tendo uma conversa amigável. – sorriu.

Estávamos? – Gina perguntou; fora sua vez de franzir o cenho. – Desculpe, Chang, mas trocar ofensas não faz parte do meu conceito do que seja uma conversa amigável.

E quem disse que eu queria saber? – a outra perguntou venenosa, onde fez Harry suspirar pesadamente.

Gina deu de ombros, enquanto sorria.

Sei lá. – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – Mas talvez o fato de Harry ter perguntado qual era o assunto queira dizer que ele pedia a verdade.

E desde quando você tem algum direito de chamar o Harry pelo primeiro nome? – fora à vez de Harry sorrir.

Desde quando eu dei essa liberdade a ela. – o moreno respondeu, onde fez com que a oriental o fuzilasse com os olhos.

Que seja. – ela resmungou, antes de olhar para Gina, com um sorriso superior nos lábios. – Começamos daqui a meia hora, Weasley. – piscou um olho, cinicamente, para a ruiva. – Comece a escolher quem vai estar no palco junto com você. – e, sorrindo mais uma vez, arrastou Harry para a mesa, onde Rony e Hermione haviam se sentado.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a caçula dos Weasley's voltou a se sentar, no mesmo instante em que Brian e Melissa alcançavam a mesa; os rostos vermelhos e suados.

O que ta pegando? – Melissa perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga ruiva, que sorriu divertida.

Gina recebeu um desafio da nossa amada amiga Chang. – Hillary respondeu, divertida, enquanto pegava sua taça de vinho.

Que desafio? – Brian perguntou, franzindo o cenho, enquanto pega um punhado de amendoim dentro de uma pequena tigela, onde ficava no centro da mesa.

Dançar. – Joe respondeu, num tom que dizia que era pura perda de tempo Cho sequer pensar em que música dançaria para tentar humilhar Gina. Brian sorriu divertido, enquanto Melissa virava a cabeça para olhar Cho, onde estava de pé na frente de Harry e fazia alguns passos desajeitados. A loira riu.

Até uma mula manca é mais talentosa do que a Chang pra dançar. – ela comentou, antes de beber um gole de Champanhe da taça do irmão.

Não é muito difícil ser melhor que ela. – Hillary comentou, dando de ombros, onde fez Joe lançar um olhar traquinas para a morena.

Duvido que você consiga essa proeza. – o loiro cutucou, venenoso, onde fez com que Hillary sentir um arrepio de raiva subir por sua espinha.

E eu duvido que você consiga ser mais homem que a Chang. – ela resmungou, antes de recostar melhor sobre o espaldar da cadeira, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. Joe riu com gosto.

Chega de briga crianças. – Gina resmungou, enquanto se esticava; somente para beber um gole da taça de Joe.

É festa no meu copo agora é? – ele perguntou, em fingido mau humor, fazendo com que Melissa e Gina rissem.

Ninguém manda você ter o mesmo gosto que nós temos. – Melissa resmungou, sorrindo, enquanto aproximava sua cadeira da de Brian, que a abraçou pelos ombros, gesto que arrancou um olhar desconfiado de Joe; que somente bufou ao ver Melissa lhe mostrar a língua, como quem diz que ele não precisa saber nada.

Chega de chatice, vai. – Gina pediu num resmungo, recostando-se melhor sobre o espaldar da cadeira, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. – Eu preciso escolher uma música, lembram? – girou os olhos, como que dizendo que não precisava provar nada a ninguém, mas que estava a fim de realizar aquele desafio; para se divertir.

Todos olharam para a ruiva, antes de começarem a pensar em como ajudá-la.

Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior; porque Chang tinha que ser tão infantil a ponto de precisar de um desafio tão idiota quanto aquele para i _tentar /i _achar que era melhor que alguém em alguma coisa.

Dando de ombros, voltou a pensar na questão principal; como mostraria a Chang que, lhe desafiar com essas coisas, era perca de tempo?

Já sei! – Melissa exclamou, empolgada, enquanto um sorriso escapava para os seus lábios, mostrando que, para ela, a idéia que tivera era a melhor que alguém poderia ter em meia hora.

Gina sorriu para a amiga, feliz por alguém tê-la poupado do trabalho de ter que achar alguma música; o fato era que o beijo que Harry lhe dera na beira do lago não permitia que ela pensasse com clareza, deixando-a atordoada.

Admitia que não falara nada demais a Chang; somente respondera dizendo coisas, nas quais acreditava; sem se importar se estava falando a verdade ou não. Só queria feri-la, nada mais.

Puxou o ar com força e, fazendo um esforço, afastou a imagem de Harry de sua mente, para conseguir dar atenção para Melissa.

Conte sobre a sua idéia. – a ruiva pediu, sorrindo.

Sabia que as idéias de Melissa eram excêntricas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, geniais, onde arrasavam qualquer outra, onde fazia a ruiva ter orgulho de sua melhor amiga.

Puxando o ar com força, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de girar a íris, somente para tentar voltar a sua atenção para Cho, que ainda estava de pé na sua frente, ensaiando alguns passos.

Colocando o braço sobre o espaldar da cadeira, olhou para onde Gina estava e pôde ver que ela ria com gosto de algo que Melissa falava, sendo seguida por todos que estavam na mesa; não pôde evitar que um sorriso maroto escapasse para o canto de seus lábios; Gina ficava incrivelmente linda quando ria verdadeiramente. Os cabelos ruivos balançavam com graciosidade e as íris amêndoas emanavam pura alegria; vivacidade, algo que contagiava a quem a observasse.

Suspirou, enquanto o doce gosto de morango dos lábios dela voltaram com força a sua boca, como se a ruiva estivesse ali, beijando-o.

Não podia negar que, dessa vez, o beijo fora melhor que o anterior, mas havia algo como raiva no beijo que ela lhe dera, como se ela não pudesse crer que aquela cena voltara a acontecer.

O cheiro das flores silvestres que haviam no jardim de Hogwarts impregnaram o Salão, fazendo-o sentir-se tonto; como se Gina estivesse ali, ao lado, embriagando-o com o seu perfume; doce e, ao mesmo tempo, selvagem. Algo marcante e único.

Voltou a puxar o ar com força, antes de voltar a encarar Cho, que ainda dançava. Girou os olhos.

Eu ainda não entendi, exatamente, o porque de você estar fazendo isso. – revelou, num resmungo, como que dizendo que a oriental era louca.

Eu já te disse. – ela revidou, antes de dar uma volta desajeitada ao arredor do próprio corpo. – A Weasley me desafiou. – ela deu de ombros, antes de voltar a girar. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto descrente; porque aquilo lhe soava falso?

Certo. – cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto se recostava melhor sobre o espaldar da cadeira.

Olhou para o lado, somente para ver que, mais uma vez, Rony e Hermione haviam ido dançar, deixando-o sozinho com aquela louca varrida.

Bufou; onde estava com a cabeça quando virara amigo deles?

Bocejou e, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, olhou ao arredor, como que procurando algo que o motivasse a permanecer naquele baile. Dando de ombros por não ter encontrado, voltou sua atenção a banda que começava a tocar os últimos acordes da música animada.

Suspirou pesadamente e permitiu que um sorriso satisfeito escapasse para o canto de seus lábios, quando viu Rony e Hermione se aproximarem de si; os rostos vermelhos e suados.

Abandonado? – Rony perguntou, divertido, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava, puxando a namorada pelo pulso, fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. Harry riu e deu de ombros.

Antes só do que mal acompanhado, já dizem os trouxas. – o moreno respondeu, sorrindo.

E onde a má companhia se encontra nesse momento? – Hermione perguntou, mais para manter a conversa do que por curiosidade.

Harry apontou para um ponto atrás de si, indicando que Cho estava mais à frente, falando com Gina, que somente ria divertida e balançava a cabeça de cima a baixo; como que concordando com tudo o que a oriental falava.

Minha irmã e sua namorada tendo uma conversa aparentemente civilizada? – Rony perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas ruivas. – Porque estou tão surpreso?

Conversa civilizada? – Hermione e Harry repetiram juntos, enquanto giravam a cabeça para observar. Harry riu divertido, enquanto Hermione somente balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro; como que dizendo que Rony já fora mais inteligente.

Acho que um mês não foi suficiente para você aprender que sua irmã só ri da maneira que está rindo, quando esta sendo sarcástica. – Hermione comentou, enquanto fazia um leve carinho na nuca do namorado. – Você viu como ela riu quando aquele loiro de Wizard chegou; de forma pura e inocente.

O que deixa muito claro que a Weasley e a Cho nunca vão ter uma conversa civilizada. – Harry completou pela amiga, antes de voltar a bocejar. Rony deu de ombros, antes de rir sem jeito.

É, minha irmã mudou muito. – ele passou uma mão pelas mechas ruivas. – Já não a conheço mais, mas vou fazer o que der para tentar voltar a, pelo menos, conhecê-la. – ele completou, fazendo as íris azuladas brilharem em determinação.

Você já pensou em voltar a ser o amigo que era pra ela, antes de entrar em Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou, séria, fazendo Rony engolir em seco perante aquele olhar; o conhecia bem o suficiente para achar que Hermione permitiria que ele somente voltasse a conhecer a irmã. Puxou o ar com força.

Eu não sei. – ele olhou para a irmã, que jogava a cabeça pra trás e ria com mais vontade do que antes. – O fato de ela estar jogando tudo o que pensa a meu respeito na minha cara, sem choro nem vela, me dá medo. – olhou para a namorada. – Ela mudou tanto a ponto de ser irreconhecível até para quem já foi o melhor amigo dela. Não sei se vai, de fato, valer a pena voltar a ser aquele amigo que fui antes.

Talvez seja o que ela precisa. – Harry comentou, girando a cabeça na direção da irmã do ruivo. – Embora Brian e Melissa pareçam ser bons amigos, não acredito que ela conte tudo a eles. Gina parece estar mais reservada do que antes. – olhou para os melhores amigos. – Sei lá. Ela nunca fala algo sobre _ela _quando estava falando com a Cho ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

Harry tem razão, Rony. – Hermione continuou, acariciando o rosto do ruivo. - Talvez, ela só precise do irmão de volta para ser aquela garota que era antes. Talvez ela só precise do apoio e do amor de um irmão. – completou, fazendo Rony suspirar pesadamente.

Quem sabe. – ele murmurou simplesmente, antes de olhar para onde Gina estava.

Eu já entendi o recado, Chang. – Gina resmungou, jogando uma mecha ruiva pra trás da cabeça, enquanto o sorriso sarcástico abandonava os seus lábios, dando lugar a uma expressão séria.

Senhor, como odiava perder o seu tempo com coisas repetidas.

Será que Chang a achava tão burra a ponto de não entender que o tempo acabara?

Eu já entendi que o tempo acabou, sua mula. – exclamou, irritada, enquanto se levantava e cerrava os olhos. – E eu já disse que você pode começar. – completou, onde fez Cho dar mais uma risada fina e irritante.

Puxou o ar com força; qual fora o seu pecado? Por algum acaso jogara pedras na cruz?

E qual seria a graça em começar pelo melhor? – Cho perguntou, confiante, fazendo Gina soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

Seria ver que nem sempre uma galinha sabe ciscar com perfeição. – sorriu.- Agora, se você quiser, realmente, me humilhar, será você a começar com essa competição, porque eu não estou disposta a ser a idiota que vai subir naquele palco e falar para toda Hogwarts a sua brilhante idéia. – Cho sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, gesto que deixou claro a Gina que a oriental não pretendia falar que a idéia não fora de Gina. A ruiva puxou o ar com força e colocou um sorriso furioso nos lábios. – E atreva-se a falar que a idéia foi minha e você saberá do que um Weasley é realmente capaz. – completou, fazendo o sorriso de Cho sumir.

Antes de começar, eu quero saber quem vai subir no palco com você. – ela falou, onde fez Gina sorrir mais.

Joe, Brian, Melissa e Hillary. – respondeu, fazendo Cho rir, como que falando que já ganhara, antes de caminhar até Harry, que estava sentado do outro lado do salão, conversando com Rony e Hermione.

Ao ver a namorada em sua frente, puxando-o até o palco, o rosto de Harry adquiriu uma forte tonalidade de vermelho, onde indicava que, participar daquela competição, era a última coisa que ele desejava fazer na vida.

Cho subiu no palco, levando Harry consigo, onde fez o rosto do moreno ficar mais vermelho ainda.

Gina cantarolou, antes de ir, seguida pelos amigos, até uma mesa que ficava de frente ao palco, de onde podia ter uma visão perfeita da superfície deste.

A ruiva sorriu divertida e olhou ao arredor, no mesmo instante em que o Salão caia em um silêncio mortal, para que Cho pudesse explicar o porque dela ter interrompido o baile, enquanto Harry corava mais – se é que isso era possível.

Patética. – Brian resmungou, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito e olhava fixamente para Cho, que ainda tagalerava.

Demais. – Melissa resmungou em concordância, enquanto ajeitava o coque no alto de sua cabeça, antes de aproximar sua cadeira da do namorado e apoiava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Eu ainda estou me perguntando porque você aceitou fazer isso, Gin. – Hillary resmungou, encarando a amiga. – E como você pôde me colocar no meio desse rolo. – Gina permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse de sua garganta, enquanto colocava uma mecha da franja ruiva atrás da orelha.

Vai ser divertido. – respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto Joe olhava, divertido e maroto, para Hillary, que sentiu seu sangue ferver ao notar o olhar do loiro.

Vai dizer que está com medinho de cair do salto, Rivendell? – Joe provocou, com o tom de voz sarcástico, onde fez com que Hillary puxasse o ar com força várias vezes seguidas, para tentar manter a calma.

Ao contrário de você, Watson, eu não tremo na base a cada desafio que aparece na minha vida. – as íris azuis da morena brilharam, dando a Gina a certeza de que Hillary não pretendia perdoar Joe tão cedo por todas as provocações. – Eu somente não vejo necessidade em sair por aí mostrando o que eu sei fazer. – sorriu sarcástica. – Porque, não sei se você sabe, eu não sou uma exibicionista barata como a Chang. – Joe franziu o cenho, fingindo ter ficado confuso.

Como assim não é exibicionista como a Chang? – ele repetiu, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e inclinou o corpo para frente, de modo que pudesse observar a morena que se sentara a sua frente; um sorriso desdenhoso fugindo para os lábios firmes. – Não foi exatamente isso que me pareceu quando você ria das respostas que a Gin dava para a Chang hoje mais cedo. – o corpo de Hillary começou a emanar uma raiva tão grande que seria capaz de contagiar quem estivesse ao seu arredor, isso se os outros três não estivessem se divertindo com o que estava acontecendo.

O engraçado é que quem ficou se exibindo desde que chegou nesse castelo, Watson, foi você. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto que deixava muito claro que ela se lembrava das mínimas atitudes de Joe, desde que ele entrara no Salão. – Quem foi que ficou rodando a namorada, como se esta houvesse acabado de voltar da guerra? Quem foi que chegou aqui com aquele ar de "eu sou o gostoso"? – ela sorriu docemente para Joe, que girou os olhos.

Eu não tenho ar de quem se acha. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto um sorriso prepotente escapava para seus lábios. – Eu i _sou /i _gostoso.

Melissa riu para valer, enquanto Brian balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado. Gina somente sorria, como quem diz que concorda.

Chega de bate boca. – Brian pediu, enquanto voltava a encarar o palco. – Chang já vai começar a sessão de tortura visual. – completou, fazendo com que todos que estavam na mesa soltassem uma gostosa gargalhada, no mesmo instante em que o tom agudo do começo da música soava, onde Cho acompanhou com um desafinado "oh", fazendo Harry corar mais ainda.

Batidas animadas e sensuais começaram a soar pelo salão, fazendo com que algumas pessoas balançassem o corpo de um lado para o outro, no mesmo ritmo.

Cho andou sobre o palco, jogando as coxas para frente, num passo ousado, e foi até Harry, que fez uma careta, que deixava muito claro que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter que pagar aquele mico.

i _Lucky you were born that far away so. So we could both make fun of distance. __ /i _ – ela cantou mais desafinada que antes, fazendo com que alguns alunos rissem dela. Cho puxou o corpo de Harry de encontro ao seu, fazendo como que estes ficassem colados, enquanto ele era praticamente obrigado a guiá-la na coreografia sensual. - i _Lucky that I love a foreign land for The lucky fact of your existence. /i _ – a oriental pendurou-se no pescoço do moreno, enquanto jogava a coluna pra trás, fazendo com que seus cabelos roçassem no chão, enquanto ela balançava o tronco de um lado para o outro, num passo que fez a mesa de Gina estourar em risadas. Essas risadas pareciam fazer com que o animo de Harry – que já era pouco – sumisse, onde fez o moreno dançar com mais má vontade. - i _Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body_. /i – puxando o ar com força, Gina parou de rir, mesmo que um sorriso divertido brincasse em seus lábios. Cho era péssima cantora. - i _Never could imagine there were only Ten million ways to love somebody._ /i – a morena soltou-se de Harry, antes de dar um giro ao arredor do próprio corpo, parando no centro do palco, na borda, com os braços esticados na altura dos ombros, enquanto rebolava incansavelmente, fazendo com que alguns meninos do quinto ano assobiassem, fazendo com os lábios cheios da chinesa se curvassem em um sorriso satisfeito. Harry simplesmente parou de dançar e cruzou os braços, enquanto o semblante contorcia-se em uma expressão de quem se pergunta porque ainda não saíra correndo. - i _Lê do lê, lê, lê, lê, lê do lê, lê, lê, lê. Can't you see...I'm at your feet._ /i – dançou até Harry, que somente descruzou os braços, quando ela o forçou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal. Pegando uma das mãos dele, ergueu o braço do moreno, como se este estivesse a segurando, ficou na ponta de um dos pés, antes de tentar girar ao arredor do próprio corpo e cair sentada, fazendo com que a curtíssima barra de seu vestido levantasse, deixando a mostra boa parte de sua calcinha. Gina, Brian, Joe, Melissa e Hillary riram com gosto, a ponto de perderem o ar.

Que palhaça! – Brian exclamou, enquanto inclinava-se sobre a mesa e lágrimas de alegria escorriam por seu rosto.

Grande novidade! – Melissa exclamou por sua vez, entre uma risada e outra, enquanto enxugava, delicadamente, uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto.

Sorrindo divertida, Gina voltou a olhar para o palco, onde Cho ainda estava sentada, somente com um braço erguido, como que querendo mostrar a todos que não caíra; que aquilo era somente um passo da dança.

Harry a olhou como se perguntando o que ele ainda estava fazendo ali. Bufando, o moreno caminhou, emburrado, até a mesa onde os dois melhores amigos estavam, rindo.

Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, enquanto permanecia com o semblante curvado em uma careta emburrada, e os braços másculos estavam cruzados na frente do peito malhado.

Cho ergueu-se em um salto, antes de voltar a rebolar, enquanto arrumava o vestido sobre as pernas.

i _Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear Thereover, hereunder._ /i – ela cantou, antes de inclinar, levemente, o corpo para frente, como se fosse uma famosa cantora que queria, somente, ser simpática com seus fãs. Sorriu sensualmente para um pobre garoto do quinto ano, que lhe ofereceu um brinde, antes de tomar um generoso gole de champanhe. Cho ajeitou o corpo, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e, rebolando mais, voltou a ergueu os braços na altura dos ombros, como se estivesse mostrando a quem quisesse ver que era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - i _You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear and that's the deal my dear_. /i – ela voltou a encarar os alunos, que assistiam a sua exibição, como se ela fosse o ser mais desprovido de pena própria que eles conheciam. - i _Lucky that my lips not only mumble they spill kisses like a fountain Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains._ /i – ela caminhou até o fundo do palco, antes de voltar para frente deste, dando pequenas "estrelinhas" desengonçadas, onde a fez cair novamente, quando estava próxima a borda, fazendo com que todos os alunos rissem.

Harry afundou sobre sua cadeira, enquanto o rosto voltava a sua tonalidade bronzeada normal, porem o vermelho se transferira para sua nuca.

Eu estou me perguntando como Potter tem coragem de namorar uma mulher dessa. – Joe resmungou simplesmente, enquanto Gina somente sorria maldosa.

Potter é burro demais para saber como uma mulher deve realmente ser. – Joe sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, antes de voltar a olhar para a oriental, que tentava fazer um movimento de uma cobra, subindo e descendo, mas somente conseguia parecer uma galinha que estava preste a botar um ovo.

i _Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it And these two eyes that for no other The day you leave will cry a river. /i _– sorrindo marota, Cho tentou fazer um gracioso passo de balé, onde somente a fez cair novamente quebrando, assim, um de seus saltos. O rosto da oriental corou furiosamente, enquanto ela olhava para Harry, como que perguntando o porque do moreno ter saído do palco, deixando-a sozinha. Harry forçou um sorriso de quem se desculpa, mas não moveu um único músculo para ir até lá, ajudar a morena. - i _Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le At your feet...I'm at your feet Whenever, Wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear. /i _- Cho continuou, se levantando e voltando a rebolar. Harry afundou na cadeira quando algumas alunas do sétimo ano olharam para ele e lhe sorriram, como que dizendo que elas eram muitos melhores que a oriental, em todos os sentidos. - i _Thereover, Hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear. /i _– Cho balançou, devagar, de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse louca, antes de voltar a jogar o tronco para trás, fazendo com que seus cabelos roçassem o chão, mas por não ter apoio, tudo o que aconteceu, fora que a morena perdera o contra peso e voltara a cair, fazendo com que todos os alunos, até mesmo Harry, rissem com vontade.

E eu achando que a Rivendell era a palhaça que não sabia andar no salto. – Joe cutucou, fazendo Hillary puxar o ar com força, antes de fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Gina suspirou pesadamente, enquanto Melissa os observava, interessada e Brian continuava a olhar para Cho, que ainda tentava se levantar, não conseguindo fazer isto em todas as tentativas.

Quero ver VOCÊ subir naquele palco e rebolar feito uma gazela, sem cair uma única vez. – revidou num resmungo, fazendo Joe rir com gosto.

Você tem que pedir para o Brian subir no salto. – respondeu, fazendo com que Brian voltasse sua atenção para o que acontecia na mesa. – Afinal, o gay é ele e não eu. – completou, fazendo o moreno bufar.

Eu não sou gay, Antony. – Brian respondeu, chamando o cunhado pelo segundo nome, fazendo-o bufar de raiva; odiava aquele nome e não sabia onde seus pais estavam com a cabeça quando lhe colocaram aquilo como segundo nome. – Eu somente gosto de ambos os sexos. – girou os olhos, fazendo Melissa sorrir. – Embora eu deva admitir que ultimamente os meus desejos estão voltados para as mulheres. – Melissa e Gina permitiram que risadinhas escapassem, fazendo Joe voltar a bufar.

E aposto que a mulher em especial para a qual sua atenção está voltada é a Melissa. – resmungou, fazendo a loiro parar de rir e ajeitar-se sobre a cadeira, enquanto Gina somente ria com mais vontade.

Ah, calem a boca! – Hillary exclamou irritada, fazendo todos voltarem a olhar para Cho.

i _Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Think out load, say it again Le do le le le le Tell me one more time That you'll live Lost in my eyes. __ /i _– cantou, embora um quê de dor pudesse ser ouvido em sua voz. Levantou-se lentamente, enquanto massageava, discretamente, o cocuruto. Cho pareceu desistir de se mostrar, já que simplesmente começou a executar passos simples, os quais garantiram-lhe, pelo menos, um final bem feito. - i _Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear Thereover, Hereunder You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel. /i _– a oriental parou na borda, no meio, do palco, enquanto cantava o ultimo refrão, sendo somente acompanhada por um solo de guitarra. - i _Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear Thereover, Hereunder You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel. /i _– com um ultimo acorde, a música terminou, onde fez Cho inclinar o corpo para frente, como que agradecendo a quem assistia.

A morena desceu do palco, caminhando a passos largos até onde Harry estava sentado com Rony e com Hermione, mas antes parou ao lado da mesa onde Gina estava sentada com os amigos.

Espero que tenha gostado do espetáculo, Weasley. – ela comentou, simplesmente, como se estivesse falando que dançara com perfeição e que todos os alunos concordavam. Gina franziu o cenho. Porque Cho tinha que ser tão exibida?

A ruiva sorriu com sarcasmo.

Nunca vi um palhaço interpretar tão bem. – pegou a taça de Joe e a levou aos lábios, mas antes de beber continuou. – Quando eu quiser rir como ri hoje, Chang, tenha certeza que pedirei que você proponha outro desafio inútil, para que eu possa lhe mostrar como se faz. – e bebeu um generoso gole de champanhe. As íris negras da oriental brilharam em raiva.

Você tem cinco segundos para subir no palco. – informou, fazendo Gina parar no meio do ato de levar a taça à mesa, enquanto os lábios se entre abriam.

E você tem cinco segundos para sumir da minha frente se quiser continuar viva. – respondeu num resmungo, que fez a oriental sorrir satisfeita, antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar a caminhar na direção de Harry, que ria com vontade de algo que Rony falava.

Gina suspirou pesadamente, antes de pousar a taça e se levantar, sendo imitada pelos outros, cujos semblantes eram tão divertidos quanto o da ruiva.

Está na hora de mostrar para a Chang com se dança de vestido e com salto. – Melissa brincou, indicando que faria muito melhor que Cho, levando em conta que seu vestido ia até os pés, enquanto o de Cho ia somente até um pouco acima da metade da coxa.

Como se ela não soubesse. – Joe sorriu maroto para a irmã, que somente franzira o cenho. – Se bem que ela só dança decentemente quando Potter está junto. – Hillary riu com gosto.

Posso não gosta do Potter. – ela começou, enquanto caminhavam na direção do palco. – Mas tenho que admitir que ele sabe dançar. – sorriu. – E tem que saber muito pra conseguir conduzir uma lesma como a Chang. – os outros quatro riram.

Assim que subiu no palco, Gina olhou para os outros como que perguntando o que fariam agora, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta fora balançares de ombros.

Que música vai ser? – Hillary perguntou, estralando os dedos tensos. Gina sorriu marota.

A única que você sabe. – respondeu, no mesmo instante em que se virava, somente para se deparar com Cho colocando uma cadeira na frente do palco, onde estava praticamente em cima deste. Franziu o cenho. O que aquela doida estava fazendo?

Hillary fuzilou a ruiva com os olhos, por ela ter dito que sabia dançar somente uma música na frente de Joe, que sorria para si maldoso.

Uma música rítmica e sensual começou a ser tocada pelos instrumentos que As Esquisitonas deixaram no palco, fazendo com que as luzes se apagassem, deixando o Salão no mais puro breu, que arrancou algumas exclamações de surpresa.

Logo uma única luz branca iluminava Gina, como se Hillary, Melissa, Brian e Joe não estivessem sobre o palco.

i _Tell me why we didn't try Tell me why you had to go Can't you see it makes me cry. /i _ – entoou com a voz perfeitamente afinada, onde fazia uma cominação perfeita com as batidas da música. Balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro no breve momento em que a música permitiu-se ficar lenta. - i _There are so many things I have to know Cause I still care about you And time is long overdue._ /i – as luzes voltaram a se apagar brevemente, antes de acenderem-se novamente, só que dessa vez havia luzes coloridas, que permitiram que os cinco jovens que estavam sobre o palco começassem a mexer seus corpos no ritmo na música, enquanto cantavam juntos.

i _Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars That you would be here laying down in my arms I pray on my knees for you. /i _ – era como se eles houvessem treinado aquela dança durante meses, tal era a perfeição e sincronia com que executavam os passos. Sendo guiada por Joe, Gina foi para o fundo do palco, enquanto Brian ia até a frente e, sorrindo sensualmente, o moreno executou seus passos, enquanto cantava calmamente, como se não houvesse quase mil pessoas o vendo, mostrando o quão bem cantava.

i _Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars That you would be here laying down in my arms I pray on my knees for you._ /i – dando uma perfeita mortal, voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado de Melissa, enquanto Joe ia até a frente, dançando no caminho todo, mexendo seu corpo no ritmo animado da música.

i _I know that I can't turn back time Just to undo all my mistakes._ /i – a voz saiu rouca e sensual, fazendo com que as garotas presentes gritassem entusiasmadas, enquanto Cho somente afundava na cadeira, sentindo-se diminuída. As íris verdes de Harry não desgrudavam do corpo de Gina, o qual mexia-se animadamente acompanhando as batidas da música. - i _I'm not gonna cry for the rest of my days I will do whatever it takes._ /i _ – _completou sua parte, antes de voltar gingando para trás, permitindo que Melissa ocupasse seu lugar na frente.

Sorrindo marota, a loira jogou a cintura de um lado para o outro, num passo que acompanhou com perfeição os dos amigos.

i _Cause I still care about you And time is long overdue._ /i – Melissa cantou, enquanto ondulava o corpo, como se fosse uma cobra, rastejando ao encontro de sua vitima.

Quando a última palavra saiu dos lábios vermelhos dela, os outros foram para a frente do palco, voltando a dançar em sincronia perfeita, enquanto voltavam a cantar juntos.

i _I pray on my knees I pray on my knees For you._ /i – e, como em um passe de mágica, as luzes se apagaram e os acordes dos instrumentos cessaram, fazendo com que todos se perguntassem o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que a música ainda não terminara.

Cho permitiu que um sorriso vitorioso escapasse para seus lábios, como que dizendo que não adiantava eles esperarem para começar novamente; a vitória era dela.

Hillary olhou para Gina quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão e pôde ver os lábios dela se moverem, sem que ela emitisse algum som, mandando-a continuar a cantar. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando o pedido dela, fazendo a ruiva lançar-lhe um olhar mortal, que a fez ter certeza de que se não obedecesse morreria mais tarde.

Enchendo seus pulmões de ar, fechou os olhos e, rezando brevemente, permitiu que sua voz saísse de sua garganta.  
_-_ i _Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars That you would be here laying down in my arms I pray on my knees for you._ /i – sua voz saiu com tanta perfeição, que fez o sorriso de Cho sumir e Gina suspirar aliviada quando as luzes voltaram a se acender e a música a soar, permitindo que eles entoasse o último refrão, juntos.

i _Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars That you would be here laying down in my arms I pray on my knees for you._ /i _ – _e, dançando os últimos acordes, foram até o centro do palco.

Joe se agachou, de modo que seus joelhos apontassem cada um para um lado diferente, permitindo que Gina e Hillary subissem cada uma em um diferente, juntando suas mãos e suas bochechas sobre a cabeça do loiro, enquanto Melissa parava ao lado de Hillary e cruzasse os braços em frente ao peito, inclinando o corpo levemente para trás, onde Brian a imitou, só que parando ao lado de Gina.

Com exceção dos Sonserinos, todos os alunos começaram a aplaudir animadamente, fazendo com que os jovens que estavam sobre o palco sorrissem vitorioso, enquanto ajeitavam-se, saindo da posição em que estavam.

Acho que a Chang não gostou muito de ter perdido. – Brian sussurrou para Melissa, que sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Mas quem disse que ela tem que gostar de alguma coisa aqui? – a loira perguntou, no mesmo tom que o namorado, enquanto desciam do palco. Brian permitiu que uma risadinha escapasse de seus lábios.

Gina ia mais à frente, acompanhada de Joe, que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a rir com vontade, enquanto Hillary somente os seguia, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e com a expressão fechada.  
Melissa permitiu que uma risadinha escapasse de seus lábios, fazendo Brian olhá-la como se ela fosse uma louca.

Ta rindo do que, criatura? – ele perguntou, num resmungo, fazendo-a olhá-lo com raiva.

Você não pode me chamar assim. – reclamou, onde o fez sorrir pelo canto dos lábios, maroto.

E por que não? – o moreno perguntou, fazendo a loira puxar o ar com força para manter a pouca calma que lhe restava.

Pelo mero motivo de que eu não te dei a liberdade de me chamar assim. – parou de caminhar, fazendo-o imitá-la e parar de frente para si. Melissa sorriu traquinas, enquanto colava os corpos e permitia que os lábios se roçassem. – Você pode ser meu namorado, Brian, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha o direito de me chamar como bem entender, seu cabeçudo! – completou. Brian a enlaçou pela cintura, de modo que seus corpos ficassem completamente colados, fazendo com que uma onde de excitação subisse pela coluna vertebral da loira.

Se eu não posso te chamar do jeito que eu bem entender, o mesmo vale a você. – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, que ofegou. – Você pode ser loira, mas tenho certeza de que sabe com perfeição que eu gosto de direitos iguais. – completou, fazendo-a rir gostosamente.

Sim, senhor, mi capitã. – ela respondeu, soltando-se dele e fazendo uma breve continência, antes de caminhar rapidamente até a mesa onde os amigos estavam sentados, deixando para trás um Brian divertido.

Engoliu a gostosa gargalhada que estava preste a sair de sua garganta quando viu a pessoa de quem estava rindo vir em sua direção com o semblante contorcido em uma expressão de fúria. Os passos apressados e pesados deram-lhe certeza que Cho iria ficar reclamando daquela derrota o resto da noite. Tinha que pensar em algo e rápido, se não quisesse ter que sofrer aquela tortura psicológica.

Bom... – Rony começou, se levantando, após ter seguido a direção dos olhos do amigo. – O papo está bom, mas eu estou a fim de dançar. – olhou para Hermione. – Vem comigo? – perguntou, fazendo a morena dar de ombros, antes de se levantar e acompanhar o namorado até a pista de dança.

Harry bufou; porque, demônios, continuava amigo daqueles dois covardes? Ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, no mesmo instante em que Cho jogou-se na cadeira ao lado da sua, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e enterrou a cabeça ali, começando a chorar compulsivamente; um sorriso sarcástico escapou para os lábios firmes do moreno.

Eu não acredito! – ela exclamou. A voz embargada pelas lágrimas. – Como a Weasley conseguiu fazer aquela apresentação, sendo que não contei pra ninguém o que eu pretendia fazer. – o moreno suspirou pesadamente, antes de olhar ao arredor, detendo brevemente o olhar na mesa onde Gina estava, rindo, enquanto Joe a abraçava pelos ombros. Bufou; aquele loiro era patético.

Balançou levemente, obrigando-se a desviar os olhos.

Foi só uma competição idiota. – murmurou, fazendo a oriental chorar mais alto.

Você fala isso porque não foi você o humilhado. – ela revidou, no que Harry revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

Eu fiquei em cima daquele palco por alguns minutos com você, lembra? – contrapôs, onde a fez afeitar-se sobre a cadeira e enxugar o caminho das lágrimas.

É verdade. – ela sorriu-lhe, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço. – Assim, não preciso me preocupar com a minha reputação. – riu idiotamente. – O cara mais popular também pagou mico.

Harry se calou, de mofo que segurou o alto palavrão que queria escapar de sua garganta.

E como o Michael pegou o pomo, o quinto ano está na liderança. – Joe completou seu relato sobre o último jogo de Quadribol que ocorrera em Wizard.

As íris amêndoas de Gina brilharam em pura traquinagem, enquanto um sorriso divertido escapava para os lábios vermelhos.

Quer dizer, então, que a antiga amizade colorida do Brian se mostrou um bom apanhador? Porque isso não me surpreende? – perguntou, fazendo todos rirem. Todos, menos Brian.

Não teve graça. – resmungou, depois que todas as risadas morreram.

Acho que devo começar a me preocupar em ficar com ciúme do Michael. – Melissa sorriu sarcástica. – Brian ficou muito estrassadinho com a piada da Gina. – o moreno somente bufou, antes de jogar a cabeça pra trás, de modo que pudesse admirar o céu estrelado através do teto encantado.

Ai. – Gina gemeu, sorrindo, enquanto dava um leve tapa na própria testa. – Ninguém merece ter uma bicha estressada na mesma mesa em um baile. – Brian bufou novamente. Melissa sorriu com pensa, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

Não fica assim, meu lindo. – beijou brevemente a bochecha dele. – É só brincadeira.

Que seja. – resmungou, se levantando e, segurando o pulso de Melissa, foi para a posta de dança, obrigando-a a segui-lo.

Será que ele sabe que estresse mata? – Hillary perguntou, fazendo com que os lábios de Joe se contorcessem em um sorriso divertido, enquanto os olhos possuíam um brilho maroto.

Se o estresse mata, Rivendell, é melhor você ficar longe de mim, pois eu não estou a fim de morrer. – Hillary riu com vontade, enquanto Gina somente sorria divertida.

Então, eu espero, de todo o coração, que você fique estressado comigo, pois nada me daria mais felicidade do que te ver morto. – a morena revidou, no que fora a vez de Gina rir com vontade, mas antes que Joe pudesse sequer abrir a boca para responder, Harry parou ao lado da mesa deles. – O que quer, Potter? – perguntou, confusa.

Com você, nada. – o Menino Que Sobreviveu respondeu, pouco se lixando se estaria sendo grosso ou não. – Eu quero falar com a Weasley. – a ruiva passou uma mão pelo cabelo, se perguntando porque Merlin estava tão irritado consigo.

O que você quer? – perguntou, fazendo Harry colocar as mãos nos bolso, enquanto ele sorria sensual.

Só quero saber se você quer dançar comigo. – ele respondeu, no mesmo instante em que Melissa e Brian voltavam para a mesa.

**N/A: **(Serena se esconde atrás da cadeira)

Gente! Desculpa pela demora! DESCULPA! Sério!

Acabei de descobrir que a escola onde minha mãe fez o FAVOR de me colocar é mais puxada que a minha antiga, de modo que eu esteja ficando louca!

Não sei mais o que fazer pra conseguir não ficar tão exausta quanto fico quando chego da escola! Não sei mais COMO arrumar meu tempo para que eu possa escrever minhas fics e ir bem na escola!

Não! Não irei desistir da Vinganças! Nem me atreveria! Somente estou dizendo que não tenho mais IDEIA de quanto tempo vou demorar para postar um novo capítulo!

Bom... Deixando minha vida acadêmica de lado!

Eu sei também que não devia ter parado aí! XD Mas adoro ver os comentários indignados de vcs! -

Vamos aos comentários!

E quantos comentários! - OBRIGADENHA!

Eu nunca, em toda a minha curta existência, vi tanta gente pensar igual!

Como eu disse em quase todos os comentários; vocês sabiam que Hogwarts tem mais de mil alunos e que o Malfoy não é o único loiro?XD

Ah... Deixa pra lá! XD

Obrigada á:

**Kirina-Li: **Eu te matei! O.O' Quando é o enterro? i.i'

Eu vi, afinal fui eu quem imaginou!XD

Resumindo; você gostou do capítulo todo não é!XD

Você ACHA que exagerou? x.x' Porque eu tenho certeza?

Eu já disse que amo ser má!XD

Você adorou tudo não é?

Joe é totoso sim! -

Dar ele pra você? Pode ser em sonhos?XD

Sim, sim... Você já me ameaçou o suficiente no MSN!

Eu acabei o capítulo assim porque é divertido ver a revolta dos leitores!XD

Bjks

**Miaka: **Sim, até o Rony ficou babando pela Gina!XD

Ah, a Gina é fofa! -

O Joe é do povo!XD

Amei o final do seu comentário. Só não saquei porque você tem nojo do Harry! P

Bjks

**Michelle Granger: **Você quer mais H/G? o.o' só o que teve no cap 11 não basta?XD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!

Bjks

**Clare: **Oie!

Que bom que o capítulo 11 ficou bom!

Bom... O loiro... xD Eu só dei uma pista aos leitores sobre o pirralho que a Cho ta esperando... Eu não disse quem era, certo!XD

O Harry está COMEÇANDO a acordar pra vida!XD

Ah, não! Tudo menos deixar de ser dorminhoca!D

Vou tentar continuar assim!

Bjks

**Ana Malfoy: **Eu sou d? OO cai da cadeira

O joe é d!

Bjks

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Cap perfeito? Que bom! -

Eu mandei o cap parar ai!XD

Que bom que gostou do beijo H/G!

Amolecer a Gina? Vou pensar no seu caso!

Bjks

**Xianya: **Olá!

Pois é! Tadinha da Cho!XD

Bjks

**Pekena Malfoy: **Eu adoro deixar vocês curiosos! XD

Porque eu tenho a impressão de que ninguém quer o Joe com a Hillary?

E quem disse que o Draco é o pai? Que eu saiba, ele não é o único loiro de Hogwarts!

Brigada pelos elogios!

Bjks

**TitinhaPotter: **Perfeito? - Fico feliz!

Auhuahua... Relaxa que voce não ta me tirando do bom caminho! eu sempre escrevi na aula!XD

Eu AMO ser cruel!

Eu também faço contagem regressiva! - dormir até tarde, escrever, escrever e escrever! - Nada melhor!

Bjks

**Loli Black: **Perfeito? -

Harry xonadim? Certeza?XD

Sim! Gina abalo corações!

Bjks

**Kakauzenha: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Passar na sua? Am... Bom... Quando eu tiver tempo, eu passo nela sim!

Bjks

**Virgin Potter: **Você ainda tinha DUVIDAS quanto a paternidade?XD

Harry loiro é sUx! x.x

Sim sim! Harry ta COMEÇANDO a entrar nos eixos, mas ainda falta muito! XD

Finalmente alguém que gostou da discussão da LAry com o Joe!XD

Os pensamentos compartilhados? Eu tou pensando neles, sim! Mas ainda não achei um lugar bom pra encaixá-los novamente!XD

Bjks

**Paulinha Potter: **Eu não demorei com o capítulo? OO' E eu que fiquei desesperada achando que já tinha demorado demais! i.i

Lindo? Que bom! -

Solução dos romances? Uahuahua blz! vou pensar no teu caso!

Obrigada pela boa sorte... Igualmente pra vc!

Bjks

**Brousire: **Obrigada!

Ah, sim! A Gina pode tudo!XD

Sim, o shipper principal é H/G, mas isso não quer dizer que vai terminar com eles juntos!

Malfoy? Pensei que Hogwarts tivesse mais de mil alunos. Não é possível que todo mundo ache que é o Malfoy!

Sim, O Harry viu, de longe, a Cho o traindo com o Malfoy, na beira do lago, mas isso não quer dizer que eles tenham pimbado.

Bjks

**Thiti Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Ahahaha... Fico feliz que tenha gostado das caras e bocas que eles fizeram!

Pois é... Minha crueldade estava em seu auge quando planejei até onde iria o capítulo 11!

Não só você, como todos tiveram que ficar curiosos!

MALFOY? Porque todo mundo acha que o fedelho é dele? ¬¬' Hogwarts tem mais de MIL ALUNOS! Não é possível que somente o Malfoy seja loiro.

Bjks

**Karine: **Claro que o baile ta foda, porra! Fui eu quem imaginou e escreveu!XD

Eu também adorei a mudança da Gina!

Joe! -

Pois é! A Gina é foda até na hora de conquistar os gostosos! Dera eu ter essa sorte!

Eu também queria ser uma Gi da vida! x.x'

Bjks

**Nick Malfoy: **Senhor... Malfoy outra vez! ' estou começando a ficar cansada de ver esse nome na minha frente!XD

Pois é! Pena que homens como o Joe existam somente em sonhos e fic's!

Obrigada pelo boa sorte! Eu vou, realmente, precisar!

6 da manha? Eu acordo quase 7!XD

uahuahua Ah, sim! O rony teve que ir as pressas pra Ala hospitalar colocar um marca passo!XD

Bjks

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Ah! Com su mama! -

Quem sabe, um dia eu crie vergonha na cara e aprenda inglês para que, quando eu tiver grana, ir pra Londres! - Lugar maravilindo!

Odeia a idéia de vingança? Mas se essa idéia não fosse colocada na fic, não teria fic, certo?XD

DRACO; DRACO; DRACO E DRACO! TODOS FALARAM NELE! i.i' eu não agüento mais e olha que não estou nem na metade das respostas! ' vou me matar

Divina? Oq? A Fic? Eu? Minha mãe? A sua? Você? Quem? O.o

Bjks

**Me Potter Girl: **Olá!

Que bom que está gostando!

Não, o Brian não é baseado no Brian do Velozes e Furiosos, eu só tirei o nome daí, mas o resto é completamente meu. Porquê?

Bjks

**Yuki Diggory: **Olá!

Fico feliz que gosta da minha fic!

TODO FINAL DE SEMANA? OO' Relaxa que eu não sou nenhuma maquina de escrever ambulante, não, ta!;

Quem será que pagou mais mico, não é?XD

Bye!

**K-rol: **Oie!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!

Uma das melhores? - Que bom!

Morrer de rir? Acho que você não pôde ME imaginar aqui, nesse lado da fic aqui, vendo essa cena na minha cabeça e colocando-a no papel, né? Eu tive um filho e uma parada cardio - respiratória de rir! xD

Malfoy? (cortando os próprios pulsos por ver esse nome tantas vezes nos comentários)

Mais cenas J/G? Talvez!

Harry idiota e Joe gosta dela? Já pensou que pode haver uma reviravolta na trama?XD

Melissa, Brian e Hillary... São o humor da fic!

Bjks

**Jubs: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Calma! Que eu tenho tudo na minha cabeça! Sem pressa para alguém ficar com alguém, okay?

Assim que eu tiver um tempo eu passo lá na sua fic!

Bjks

**Camilla: **Como eu pude parar nessa hora? Simples; eu amo deixar vocês curiosos!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo.

Será?XD

Gina! -

Joe e Lary lindos?xD

Nem vou responder quando sai o capítulo 12!xD

Espera... Se for pra fazer comentário grande, faça com coisas úteis! xD

Que bom que a cada capítulo que eu escrevo fica melhor! -

A Cho o ser mais burro? Agora me fale algo que eu não sei!XD

Sim! O Harry ainda é moreno!XD

UAHUAHUA Eu também não o esnobaria, mesmo que ele tivesse um milhão de namoradas ao mesmo tempo!XD

Fã? Thanks!

Meu talento te espanta! O.o porquê?

Porque TODO MUNDO fala que só não vai me matar por causa da fic! i.i' Isso é sacanagem.

Ué... A fic pode ser H/G, mas eles podem ficar juntos sem haver beijo não é!

Resposta grande? Estou fazendo o que posso! i.i'

Bjkss

**Myla Potter Tonks: **Se você pode ser sincera? OO' Deve!

Eu escrevo bem pra caralho? Fico feliz! - Ah, não tem problema vc coloca palavrão no coment, eu msm os falo direto!XD

Well... Acho que vc já descobriu que o baile começa no cap 11! xP

Bom... acho que suas perguntas sobre a Cho foram respondidas nos caps 11 e 12! XD Maiores explicações mais pra frente! P

A Lary com o Draco? OO'' NÃOOOO! X.x'

Capa? Ah, a fic tem capa! Mas... Ela nom aparece no 3v! ¬¬' Eu já pedi pra Pichi arrumar, mas acho que ela esqueceu! Vou lembrá-la novamente!

Embriaga a Chang? Acho meio difícil, já que ela não sabe a diferença entre suco de abóbora e Vodka.

Não se preocupe com o tamanho do cometario! Eu não me importo! Eu realmente me interesso por seu conteúdo que pode ou não ser motivador

Alguma coisa mto ruim pra Cho? O que aconteceu nesse cap foi o suficiente ou eu devo fazê-la sofrer mais?XD

Gin é safadinha! XD

Pq todo mundo diz que eu sou má? Me responda, plis! X.x'

Bjks

**Nana Malfoy Quagmire: **Nick complicado! O.o

Oie! xD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Eu sei sobre esses meus vícios de escretia que vc apontou! Mas eu não consigo parar! " Principalmente com o revirou os olhos, porque eu faria isso nessas situações!XD

Mas eu me esforço pra não fazer tanto! P

Fazer uma lista! OO' Oh, não! Obrigada! Não estou nem tendo tempo para escrever os caps e responder os comets, quanto mais fazer uma lista.

Fico feliz que vc ache que eu escrevo bem!

Bjks, linda.

**Eternia Melody: **AMORRRR

Finalmente msm! xD

Ainda não leu tudo? More... LEIA! Pq a Cho sofre MUITOOO XD

Tb ti amu, linda!

Bjks

**Myla Potter Tonks²: **Opa! Vc de novo?XD

Ah, sim! Eu tb escrevi a saga Nova Aluna! Não que ela seja uma das minhas fic's preferidas como vc deve ter percebido nas minhas N/A's XD

Sim! Ambas as fics estão concluídas! Graças ao bom Merlin e ao meu amigo que me ajudou a escrever o utimo cap!XD

Salvar no Word? Ah! O.o' Sei lá!

Vc m add? Nhá.. Eu AXO q flei com vc! Tanta gente me adicionou essa semana, que eu já nem lembro mais quem falou comigo!

Bjks

**Hasu Malfoy: **Ah... Não demorar? Eu não sei mais quanto tempo vou demorar pra postar. Fiquei desesperada quando vi que passei do meu tempo habitual de demora, que é de suas semanas.

Joe e Lary se envolverem? Vou pensar!

Bjks

**Rafinhass Potter: **Oie!

Pode acreditar que você foi a única que falou do bola de fogo! x.x'

Adorou o bobo excitado? Fico feliz!

Eu escrevo muito bem? -

Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo de que eu devia ter parado ali!

Bjks

**Nani Potter: **Sim! Eu quero morrer! Você me mata? Legal! Eu agradeço!

Vc é perigosa é, mane?XD Grande coisa! xD Eu sou mais velha! o

Tb ti amu!

Bjks

**Catarina: **Você não quer mais que eles fiquem juntos? i.i' que triste!

Mas... espero que goste da fic!

Bjks

**Bia: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Escrevo o mais rápido que consigo!

Continue lendo!

Bjks

**Biba Evans: **Você esqueceu de comenta? x.x'

Pode manda quantos mafiosos vc quiser!XD Eu acabo com todos eles!

Você me adora? Não foi o que pareceu!XD

Bjks

**LoLi BlaCk: **Você leu a minha N/A, certo? Então nem vo comenta sobre o malfoy!XD

Sim, sim... Raquel!XD

O que é muito engenhoso?

Vc nom sabia que ele é chifrudo? Ele percebeu isso desde o começo da fic!XD

Bjks

**Mari: **Vc teve um infarte só pq eu fiz um pouco de suspense?

Eu amo ser cruel! -

Eu não entendi essa de que eu repito muito as expressões!

Bjks


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Música: Don't Say You Loved Me, The Corrs._

_ i -Só quero saber se você quer dançar comigo. – ele respondeu, no mesmo instante em que Melissa e Brian voltavam para a mesa. /i _

Gina permitiu que uma risada desgostosa escapasse de seus lábios, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse pela espinha do moreno.

Se fosse no passado, teria dado tudo para que aquele moreno filho duma mãe a convidasse para dançar, mas agora era diferente; já não queria mais nada que viesse dele e tinha Joe, certo?

O que o leva a crer que eu perderia meu tempo dançando com você? – Gina perguntou, quando recuperou o fôlego. Harry continuou sorrindo, enquanto dava de ombros.

Como eu já disse, eu somente queria saber. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que querer. – completou, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Ótimo! – sorriu sarcástica. – Sinto muito, mas perdeu seu tempo, porque eu não quero. – fez um abano com a mão, como que mandando o moreno ir pastar, mas ele não parecia satisfeito com a sua resposta.

Não quer mesmo? – ele insistiu, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos, pedindo paciência a todos os santos que conhecia.

Não, Potter, eu não quero! – respondeu, no que Harry permitiu que uma risadinha cínica escapasse de seus lábios, antes de inclinar seu corpo para frente, de modo que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido dela, sem que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir.

O que será que o seu namoradinho vai dizer e fazer quando souber do que aconteceu entre a gente na beira do lago? – ele murmurou, fazendo-a ofegar em pura raiva.

Você não teria coragem. – ela respondeu, entre dentes, fazendo as íris verdes do moreno brilharem em pura diversão.

Gina sabia que para o moreno aquilo não passava de um jogo, onde ele ganharia de qualquer modo. Não adiantava somente ela entrar no jogo, que ele desistiria. Sabia disso. Tinha que achar alguma coisa que fizesse com que ele sentisse-se encurralado; que o fizesse ter medo.

Harry ajeitou o corpo e olhou para Joe e, quando o moreno abriu a boca, Gina levantou-se num salto.

Sim, ele teria coragem. A ruiva bufou.

Está bem, Potter. – resmungou seca. – Eu danço com você, mas será somente uma música. – Harry a encarou, enquanto um sorriso satisfeito escapava para seus lábios.

Legal. – começaram a caminhar na direção da pista, quando o moreno segurou a mão da caçula dos Weasley's, a qual teve somente como reação repelir a mão dele da sua.

Eu sei o caminho. – ela resmungou, fazendo rir e dar de ombros.

Mel... – Joe chamou a irmã, enquanto seu semblante estava contorcido em uma expressão de surpresa; não somente o seu, mas sim o de todos que estavam naquela mesa. A loira olhou para o irmão mais velho, como que dizendo que era pra ele continuar. – Desde quando a Gina muda de opinião tão rápido?

Acho que desde o momento que eles não têm nem idéia de que você sabe que eles se beijaram hoje. – ela respondeu, fazendo o loiro concordar com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto se recostava melhor no espaldar da cadeira e cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

Okay! Muitos podiam ficar furiosos ao saber de uma coisa dessas, mas ele, Joseph Antony Watson, possuía dois motivos muito fortes para não ter nenhuma das reações previsíveis.

Primeiro; Gina não era nada sua. Somente uma amizade colorida e, pelo que sabia, amizades desse tipo não havia o que ele poderia chamar de fidelidade.

Segundo; não era ciumento.

Céus. O que fizera de tão errado na vida passada para merecer Harry Potter como encosto para aquela sua vidinha pacata?

Permitiu que um suspiro desgostoso escapasse de seus lábios, parando na frente de Harry, enquanto este a enlaçava a ruiva pela cintura.

Sem muita escolha, Gina abraçou Harry pelo pescoço, antes de começarem a mexer seus corpos de um lado para o outro no ritmo lento da música.

Porque você teve que ser tão baixo a ponto de ter que fazer chantagem, Potter? – Harry riu de leve, antes de fazê-la girar.

Primeiro... – ele começou, quando o corpo da ruiva chocava-se contra o seu. – Está dançando comigo na frente de toda Hogwarts e ainda me chama pelo sobrenome? – ela permitiu que uma risada escapasse por seus lábios. – Segundo; eu só queria uma oportunidade de ficar sozinho com você.

Okay. Aquilo já estava ficando meloso demais para o seu gosto.

Sabia que Harry havia bebido alguns goles de champanhe, mas não podia imaginar que fossem tantos a ponto de deixá-lo melodramático.

Não pôde evitar que um sorriso desdenhoso brincasse em seus lábios.

O que é isso, Potter? Anda vendo novelas mexicanas nas suas férias? – perguntou, fazendo-o rir com vontade.

Harry balançou a cabeça, antes de responder.

Não, querida, eu só ando te observando demais, a ponto de ficar dessa maneira. – fora a vez de Gina rir, só que fora uma risada fria, cínica; desdenhosa.

Primeiro... – ela começou, quando parou de rir e aproximava seus lábios dos dele. – Podemos estar dançando na frente de toda Hogwarts, mas isso não quer dizer que você possa me chamar de querida. – Harry riu de leve. – Segundo; não tenho culpa se você permite que seu Junior te domine, a ponto de você não conseguir parar de olhar para a perfeição que é o meu corpo.

Perfeição? - Harry sabia que Gina não era a mesma, e desse ponto havia se tornado bastante convencida. Então... Por que não feri-la bem no ponto fraco? - Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Weasley - fez questão de frisar o sobrenome dela com ironia - outros garotos, muitos, podem te achar uma verdadeira musa...Mas eu estou te considerando até que... Bonitinha!

Gina franziu o cenho, enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, num gesto superior, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico escapava para os lábios vermelhos.

Duas coisas para você, Potter... – Harry franziu o cenho; como aquela garota conseguia ter resposta pra tudo. – Primeira; se eu sou "bonitinha", o que é a perfeição? – o Menino Que Sobreviveu girou os olhos. – Segunda; você realmente acha que é perfeito? – Harry encolheu os ombros, num gesto que fez o coração da ruiva acelerar levemente.

A perfeição é aquilo que é perfeito não somente no físico, mas também na personalidade. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – E eu te garanto, Weasley, que sua perfeição não passa de exterior. Falta muito para você alcançar esse nível. – Gina riu com gosto.

O engraçado, mi amore, é que mesmo eu não sendo perfeita, você me ama. – ela respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o coração do moreno bater falhar um batimento, antes de voltar a bater com força, fazendo-o pensar que este saltaria para fora de seu peito.

Ele? Amar aquela ruiva metida? Okay. Suponha que fosse agora que tivesse que rir da piada. Franziu o cenho.

Acho que ando com problema de memória, então. – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir levemente. – Não me lembro de ter falado que te amo.

_ i I've seen this place a thousand times  
i've felt this all before  
and every time you call  
i've waited there as though you might not  
call at all /i _

Gina puxou o ar com força, enquanto forçava um sorriso desdenhoso. Sabia que se aquele hipopótamo castrado lhe falasse aquilo em outras épocas, ela provavelmente sairia correndo, enquanto lágrimas de dor escorriam por seu rosto.

Você não precisa dizer que me ama. – murmurou, enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro largo dele, que sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha ao sentir o corpo dela tão colado ao seu. – Esses lindos olhos verdes... – ela começou sarcástica, antes de voltar ao tom normal de voz. – Me dizem isso com maior emoção que suas palavras. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele, fazendo com que outro arrepio subisse pela espinha dele.

E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – ele perguntou simplesmente, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. Gina suspirou, de modo que seu hálito febril tocasse o lóbulo da orelha dele, que somente sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, como se este houvesse sido tocado pela brisa gélida de um inverno rigoroso.

Ás vezes, Harry, as palavras são vazias, falsas; não significam nada alem de mentiras. – encarou-o nos olhos. – Um olhar vale mais que uma palavra; um olhar não pode ser falso. Os sentimentos que ele expressa é maior do que gostaríamos de demonstrar. – ajeitou o corpo, de modo que a distancia que separava o dele do seu fosse maior.

Harry suspirou pesadamente; estranhamente, quando o corpo de Gina afastou-se do seu, sentiu frio, como se fosse a ruiva que mantivesse aquecido.

Encarou-a nos olhos, somente para constatar que o que ela acabara de lhe falar era verdade; todas as palavras que ela lhe dirigira, desde que chegara ali, expressavam ódio, enquanto as íris amêndoas mostravam toda a magoa que ela ainda mantinha dentro de si.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão; o que a ferira tanto, a ponto de fazê-la ter aquele olhar? Como ela conseguia viver tão intensa e alegremente sua vida, se o olhar era de pura tristeza?

Você parece triste. – murmurou, simplesmente, como se este fato não fosse realmente importante. Gina sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, como que feliz por ele finalmente ter reparado em suas emoções e não somente em suas atitudes.

Talvez eu esteja. – respondeu, enquanto voltava a aproximar seus corpos e apoiava seu queixo no ombro dele.

Porque você não se abre com seus amigos? – ele perguntou em um murmúrio ao pé do ouvido dela, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Céus. Ter aquele corpo másculo prensado contra o seu era algo que ela podia classificar como; divino. Não podia desejar outra coisa, a não ser ter Harry perto de si, em um momento onde ele tentava confortá-la.

Nunca imaginara que aquele legume pudesse entender de sentimentos alheios, quando estes não implicavam ele ir para a cama com alguém.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de responder.

Eles já sabem o que deveriam saber. – olhou-o nos olhos. – Eles não poderiam entender o que eu sinto, porque nunca passaram pelo que passei; talvez, você tenha passado, mas, Harry, você nunca me deu motivos para confiar em você. Nunca me senti segura a ponto de lhe contar tudo o que sinto. E sabe porquê? – ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Porque, no passado, sempre que eu sentia alguma segurança para lhe contar, você agia de uma maneira, que pisava nos meus sentimentos, me machucava e abria uma ferida na minha alma. – Gina respirou profundamente. – Eu te amava e você parecia ignorar isso, só pelo fato de naquela época eu ser feia. – riu sarcástica. – Você somente provou que nunca foi capaz de amar.

Harry encarou-a nos olhos, de repente sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Você nunca demonstrou me amar. – murmurou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, enquanto Gina somente voltava a puxar o ar com força.

Eu nunca demonstrei? – perguntou. – Talvez não. Mas o fato de eu sempre corar quando você entrava no mesmo cômodo que eu, o fato de eu sempre gaguejar quando você falava comigo, mostrava muito mais os meus sentimentos do que simples palavras melosas e bonitinhas. Tocantes, seria uma palavra mais adequada.

O moreno abaixou os olhos, enquanto continuava a conduzir a ruiva pela pista de dança.

_ i I know this face i'm wearing now  
i've seen this in my eyes  
and though it feels so great, i'm still afraid  
that you'll be leaving anytime /i _

Eu não poderia identificar um sentimento que não conheço. – começou, após breves minutos de silêncio. – Que nunca senti. Sinto muito se lhe feri, não era minha intenção. – olhou-a nos olhos e a ruiva não pôde evitar se assustar ao ver que ele falava sério. – Eu admito que somente te via como a irmã chata e feia do meu melhor amigo. – a ruiva riu de leve. – Mas hoje, você conseguiu mudar todas as minhas opiniões sobre você. Você mostrou que tem a cabeça no lugar. – sorriram. – Mas isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu adoro te provocar. – ela permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por seus lábios.

Acho bom. – piscou um olho, marota. – Porque eu não vou parar de te humilhar. – fora à vez de ele rir com vontade.

Eles formam um belo casal. – Hermione comentou, sentada no colo de Rony, enquanto observava Harry e Gina dançarem, enquanto conversavam. O ruivo somente inspirou profundamente.

Podem até formar, mas tenha certeza de que eu não vou querer minha irmã namorando um cara como o Harry. – respondeu, fazendo a morena rir marota.

Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou, fazendo-o negar com um aceno de cabeça. – Que se a Gina realmente quiser que o Harry a ame, ela fará. E fará, também, ele entrar na linha. – Rony encolheu os ombros.

Pode ser. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto afastava os cachos castanhos de Hermione do pescoço dela. – Mas no momento, eu só quero falar da gente. – Hermione riu divertida.

Há quanto tempo não ficavam sozinhos para poder provar o gosto do amor que sentiam sem ter que se preocupar com o fato de que logo Harry voltaria ou não?

Okay. Talvez aquele baile pedisse isso, afinal, estavam no meio de toda Hogwarts, mas isso não parecia importante naquele momento.

Os lábios se roçavam, provocantes, fazendo com que arrepios de excitação subisse por suas espinhas.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado de passar, a música de soar e o mundo de girar. Eram somente os dois; Rony e Hermione.

Hermione ofegou quando os lábios de Rony friccionaram contra a pela da curva alva do seu pescoço.

Hermione ajeitou-se sobre as pernas másculas de Rony, antes de capturar os lábios do ruivo em um beijo ardente, onde o fez tremer sob o seu toque, fazendo-a sorrir maliciosa em meio ao beijo.

Porque a gente ainda ta nesse baile? – ela perguntou, mais maliciosa que antes, fazendo Rony soltar uma risada no mesmo tom da pergunta da namorada.

É o que eu estou me perguntando até agora. – ele respondeu num murmúrio, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. – Acho que o seu dormitório de monitora está vazio nesse momento, com uma cama bem grande para duas pessoas. – ela permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse de seus lábios, antes de se levantar e, pegando Rony pela mão arrastá-lo até seu dormitório, parando somente para que pudessem se beijar.

Fechando a porta do quarto da namorada com o pé, Rony guiou a morena até a cama dela, onde ambos caíram sobre o colchão fofo; ela embaixo e ele em cima. Sorriram.

Você é linda. – o ruivo murmurou, antes de voltar a capturar os lábios vermelhos dela em um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione sentiu a língua exigente do namorado passar sobre seus lábios, pedindo passagem, onde ela cedeu sem oferecer resistência, de modo que Rony pudesse explorar cada recanto de sua boca.

_ i we've done this once and then you closed the door  
don't let me fall again for nothing more  
don't say you love me unless forever  
don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay /i _

Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha quando a mão de Rony roçou em seu seio, indo em direção a barra de seu vestido, antes de subir, deslizando por sua coxa e entrando por debaixo do leve tecido do seu vestido branco.

Permitiu que um gemido escapasse por seus lábios, quando o ruivo desgrudou os lábios dos seus, indo beijar a curva alva do seu pescoço, enquanto a mão acariciava cada curva do seu corpo.

Te amo. – a morena murmurou, enquanto enterrava seus dedos nas madeixas rubras do namorado, enquanto este deslizava a boca por seu colo, marcando sua pele a fogo.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de, num gesto ousado, começar a abrir a blusa social negra que o namorado usava, revelando o tronco bem trabalhado.

E pela primeira vez, se amaram; não algo somente físico, mas também que uniu seus corações e suas almas.

Porque você é tão chato? – Hillary perguntou num resmungo, que arrancou uma risada divertida de Joe.

E porque você é tão resmungona? Parece uma velha gagá. - ele revidou, fazendo a morena inclinar o corpo para frente, de modo que as pontas dos narizes se tocassem.

E você parece um pirralho de cinco anos, cuja única diversão é encher os outros, a ponto de fazê-los te odiar. – ela replicou, fazendo outra risada escapar por entre os lábios firmes.

O engraçado, Rivendell, é que até hoje eu não vi alguém que me odiasse. – ela sorriu irônica, enquanto ajeitava o corpo e cruzava as pernas num gesto gracioso.

Você está falando com uma. – resmungou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha castanha entre os dedos.

Senhor. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante quando Joseph Antony Watson?

Correu o olho pelo corpo dele. Okay. Admitia que aquele loiro era bonito, mas e daí? Gina admitia que Potter era perfeito, certo? Não tinha problema nenhum em ela achar que aquele mastodonte era bonitinho.

_ i don't give me this feeling, i'll only believe it  
make it real or take it all away  
i've caught myself smiling alone  
just thinking of your voice /i _

Revirou os olhos, de modo que pudesse procurar por Melissa e Brian na pista de dança; não se surpreendeu ao constatar que eles mais se beijavam do que dançavam.

Aposto que você somente finge me odiar. – Joe replicou, fazendo-a olhá-lo. – No fundo, você me ama. – Hillary riu com vontade.

No fundo? – repetiu, entre risadas. – Só se for no fundo do inferno, onde fica o meu trono, o qual você implorou para esquentar. – fora a vez de Joe rir.

Você realmente acha que é digna do "trono"? – ele riu debochado. – Só se for o trono que você usa pra fazer as suas necessidades básicas. - Hillary riu.

Sabe o que eu notei? – a morena perguntou, após um tempo em silêncio.

O quê? – Joe murmurou, enquanto as íris azuis estavam pousadas em Gina, que ainda dançava com Harry.

Que somos doidos. – Joe riu e olhou para a morena, que olhava ao arredor, como que procurando alguém, antes de olhar para o loiro.

Grande novidade. – Joe revidou, fazendo com que um sorriso brincasse nos lábios vermelhos dela.

Aquela seria uma longa e tenebrosa noite na companhia um do outro.

Permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por seus lábios, enquanto Brian ainda a conduzia pela pista.

Céus. Há quanto tempo aquele moreno filho duma mãe não se mostrava idiotamente engraçado? Há quanto tempo ele não mostrava seu lado engraçando, contando piadas idiotas?

Eu já disse que você às vezes é idiota? – Melissa perguntou, fazendo o namorado rir com vontade. Ele deu de ombros.

O importante, pra mim, é que você continue me amando. – sorriu-lhe pelos cantos dos lábios. – Não importa se pra isso eu tenha que bancar o idiota ou o que quer que o valha. – Melissa sorriu, enquanto acariciava o rosto do namorado.

Bom, então é melhor você continuar a ser imprevisível, porque eu te amo pelo que você é hoje. – Brian sorriu, enquanto aproximava seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha dela.

Será que em Hogwarts tem bebida alcoólica o ano todo? – perguntou, fazendo a loira franzir o cenho, num gesto confuso.

_ i and dreaming of your touch is all too much  
you know i don't have any choice  
don't say you love me unless forever  
don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay /i _

Vai com calma, meu bem, porque eu sou loira e lerda. – ele riu com gosto.

É que eu já estou meio bêbado, por isso estou voltando aos meus anos "dourados", contando essas piadas idiotas.

Se você ta meio, não quero nem imaginar como fica bêbado por completo de tão idiota que você ta. – ele riu, achando graça, em algo que Melissa tivera a intenção de soar sarcástico, mas sério.

Senhor. Porque deixara Brian beber, afinal?

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de dar de ombros diante a pergunta de Harry. Sorriu, onde ele retribuiu, antes de fazê-la dar uma girada ao arredor do próprio corpo.

Ah, eu não sei exatamente COMO a minha amizade com o Brian e com a Melissa começou. A gente simplesmente começou a conversar no meu primeiro baile em Wizard e surgiu. Do nada. – o Menino que Sobreviveu sorriu, como que dizendo que entendia.

Sei como é. – ele lhe deu o mais sincero sorriso, que a contagiou, fazendo-a sorrir também. – Com Rony foi igual. – Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

É, eu to sabendo, afinal, ele não parou de falar em como virou seu amigo até o dia em que você foi lá pra casa pela primeira vez. – Harry riu com vontade ao ouvir isso.

De certo modo eu entendo esse ruivo. – deu de ombros. – Ele nunca é o que podemos chamar de centro das atenções. Eu acho que é normal ele se sentir por alguma coisa do gênero. – fora a vez de Gina dar de ombros.

Céus. Parecia que aquela musica não tinha fim, como se os músicos contribuíssem para que Harry e Gina colocassem em pratos limpos, pelo menos, algumas coisas.

Sentiu um arrepio correr todo o seu corpo ao ver que Harry inclinara o corpo, levemente, para frente, de modo que o queixo pudesse descansar sobre seu ombro, de modo que a respiração calma e febril dele tocasse levemente a curva alva do seu pescoço, como uma leve caricia de amor, fazendo-a ofegar.

Harry não pôde evitar que o doce perfume que se desprendia dos longos cachos rubros o embriagassem lentamente, fazendo-o sentir seu coração voltar a bater descompassado contra seu peito.

_ i don't give me this feeling, i'll only believe it  
make it real or take it all away  
we've done this once and then you closed the door  
don't let me fall again for nothing more /i _

Senhor. Sentia como se, de certa forma, sua vida dependesse daquele momento que estava tendo com Gina, como se a ruiva fosse a razão de querer continuar vivo. Suspirou pesadamente, fazendo com que mais uma vez sua respiração tocasse a pele dela, que não teve como não tremer sob esse fato.

Céus. O que era aquilo que estava fazendo-o pensar somente naquela ruiva? Porque não conseguia pensar em outras coisas enquanto ela estava ali, com o corpo colado ao seu, dançando consigo. Tinha que admitir que tudo o que conversaram, fora ela que começara o assunto, de modo que ele parecesse um idiota ao não conseguir elaborar um assunto para que pudessem conversar.

Ta tudo bem? – a voz dela chegou a seus ouvidos em um sussurro, levemente preocupado, fazendo-o ajeitar o corpo, de modo que pudesse encará-la nos olhos, fazendo com que os lábios ficassem separados por milímetros.

Ta. – forçou um sorriso, o qual ela retribuiu, onde Harry não entendera porque suas pernas tremeram levemente. –Só estava pensando. – ele completou, onde a fez encolher os ombros, como uma gata manhosa.

Pra variar. – girou os olhos, enquanto ele ria divertido.

Pra quem se dizia surpresa com isso, até que você mudou de idéia muito rápido. – fora a vez de ela rir divertida, fazendo com que seu hálito febril tocasse os lábios de Harry, fazendo-o se lembrar do toque dos lábios dela sobre o seu, de modo que uma vontade arrebatadora de saborear os lábios dela mais uma vez tomasse conta de si.

E, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ele a beijara.

Gina sentiu suas pernas bambearem, enquanto as mãos ágeis de Harry corriam por sua coluna, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

Senhor. Sabia que aquele moreno beijava bem, porem como ele tinha coragem de beijá-la pela segunda vez na mesma noite? Como se Joe não estivesse sentado em uma das mesas ao arredor da pista, provavelmente a olhando.

Harry não podia negar que sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus mais uma vez na mesma noite, fazia com que ele sentisse-se o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Suas pernas tremiam levemente, enquanto seu coração batia com mais força contra o seu peito, fazendo-o pensar que este saltaria para fora do seu corpo.

E daí que Joe olhava para Gina, enquanto eles se beijavam? E daí que Cho o olhava, com raiva, naquele momento? E daí que estavam na frente de toda Hogwarts? Era somente ele e Gina; mais ninguém e mais nada.

Como que saído de um transe, Gina espalmou as mãos sobre o peito malhado de Harry, empurrando-o levemente, enquanto olhava-o nas íris, com frieza.

Nunca mais, Potter, atreva-se a me beijar. – murmurou em um tom tão venenoso, que fez com que o moreno sentisse um arrepio de medo subir por sua coluna. – Se você acha que eu sou igual a essas vadias, com quem você está acostumado a sair, está muito enganado, querido... – continuou, frisando a palavras "querido" sarcasticamente. – Caso ainda não tenha notado, eu me respeito, Harry... Não gosto de que fiquem me beijando, quando na verdade não passamos de meros conhecidos.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, enquanto olhava para o chão, como que pensando. Sabia que a ruiva tinha razão. Desde que a caçula dos Weasley's voltara a Hogwarts, mostrara a todos que o respeito que tinha por si mesma era maior que o respeito que tinha pela própria mãe.

Desculpa. – o moreno pediu, enquanto voltava a encará-la nos olhos. – Foi somente um impulso. – mentiu. – Não era minha intenção.

Gina não soube explicar, exatamente, o porque, mas ao ouvir essas palavras, seu coração se apertou e seus olhos arderam, indicando que logo as lágrimas viriam.

Suspirando pesadamente, forçou um sorriso, no mesmo instante em que os últimos acordes da música soavam.

Nossa dança acabou, Potter. – murmurou, antes de caminhar até a mesa, onde Hillary estava sentada, sozinha.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga e suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez.

Que horas são? – perguntou, onde a morena deu de ombros. Gina olhou por cima do próprio ombro, de modo que pudesse ver o grande relógio que havia na parede atrás da mesa dos professores. Já passava das três da manhã. – Acho que vou ir dormir. – murmurou, por fim, no mesmo instante em que Brian e Melissa voltavam a mesa, a tempo de ouvir o que a ruiva falara.

_ i don't say you love me unless forever  
don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay  
don't give me this feeling, i'll only believe it  
make it real or take it all away... /i _

Já? – Melissa perguntou, fazendo Gina concordar com um aceno de cabeça. – Então, eu vou indo também. – Brian sorriu, como que dizendo que iria também.

Onde o Joe está? – Gina perguntou para Hillary, enquanto se levantavam.

Ele foi para o quarto que Dumbledore deu pra ele tem pouco tempo. – Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto confuso ao ouvir isso. Não imaginara que Joe fosse ir dormir, assim, sem despedir-se de si.

Dando de ombros, a ruiva permitiu que um bocejo escapasse por seus lábios, enquanto começavam a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal, na direção dos dormitórios.

Quem entende os homens? – Gina perguntou, num murmúrio mal humorado. Brian pigarreou.

Eu entendo os homens. – ele resmungou, no tom de voz que usava quando falava para Gina e Melissa sobre algum garoto; fino. Hillary riu da voz do amigo, enquanto Gina somente sorria divertida.

_ i say you love me  
don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay  
don't give me this feeling, i'll only believe it  
make it real or take it all away /i _

É claro que você entende os homens, seu Zé ruela. – ela revidou, risonha. – Você, além de ser homem, vivia se pegando com uns bofes, que senhor!

É claro que eram bofes! – o moreno exclamou, em fingido mal humor, com o tom de voz normal. – Eu que escolhia. – completou fazendo as amigas rirem divertidas.

E por você ter bom gosto, você ta comigo. – Melissa deu de ombros, enquanto um sorriso cansado cruzava seus lábios.

Aí é um caso a parte. – ele sorriu-lhe sensualmente. – Você é mulher... E é parte Veela. – girou as íris, enquanto a loira ria com gosto.

Assim você me ofende. – enlaçou-o pela cintura. – Eu não sou i _parte /i _Veela. Eu sou por completo. – Brian fez um cara de quem se lembra do que o outro falava.

Pode crer. – ele riu, sem jeito. – Esqueci que sua mãe também era. – Melissa sorriu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

E pensar que a gente virou adolescentes juntos. – ela resmungou, arrancando risadas de todos, até de si própria, no mesmo instante em que paravam de frente para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que conversava animadamente com sua amiga Violeta, enquanto ambas tomavam chá.

Resmungando, por ter sido interrompida por Gina, que falou a senha, a mulher gorda girou o quadro, permitindo que eles entrassem no Salão Comunal, se despedissem e fossem cada um para seu quarto.

COMO É QUE É? – a voz de Melissa soou várias oitavas a cima do normal, ecoando nas paredes do quarto que dividia com Gina.

A ruiva deu de ombros, enquanto remexia suas coisas a procura de um elástico para que pudesse prender os longos cachos ruivos.

Você ouviu muito bem o que eu disse. – resmungou, ajeitando os cabelos e os prendendo, antes de se sentar sobre o fofo colchão de sua cama e começar a tirar as sandálias. Melissa suspirou pesadamente, enquanto tirava os delicados palitos japoneses dos cabelos, fazendo a longa cascata dourada cair até sua cintura, moldando seu tronco com perfeição.

O problema, meu amor, é que você beijou o Potter enquanto dançavam. E o Joe viu. – se sentou do lado da amiga. – E ele já falou que te ama.

Foi à vez da ruiva suspirar, enquanto se remexia, inquieta.

Eu sei. – murmurou, levantando-se e tirando o vestido, colocando o pijama. – Mas acontece que i _eu /i _não falei meus sentimentos pra ele. – Melissa se levantou, indo se arrumar também.

Então, ruiva, é melhor você falar. – Gina deslizou para baixo do cobertor, enquanto permitia que um longo suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

Como eu vou falar uma coisa que eu mesma não sei? – a loira a encarou.

É melhor você entender logo, Gina. O Joe não merece ficar no escuro. – Melissa murmurou, antes de voltar sua atenção para o baú ao pé de sua cama.

Mas que droga. – murmurou, onde Melissa não a ouviu. Escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

Sabia que Joe não merecia ficar no escuro, mas ela não podia dar esperanças ao loiro, enquanto não soubesse o que sentia, certo? Mas, também, não podia mentir pra ele, dizendo que o amava, ficando com ele e sendo infeliz pelo resto da vida.

Céus. Porque não conseguia compreender e organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos?

Gemeu baixinho, enquanto Melissa deitava-se e adormecia praticamente naquele mesmo instante.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto cruzava os braços sob a cabeça, enquanto observava o teto sombrio do dormitório do sexto ano de Grifinória, adquirir leves tons alaranjados.

Estava ali desde que voltara do baile – há duas horas -, mas não sentia um pingo de sono e o dia começava a nascer.

E tudo por causa de Gina! Aquela ruiva maldita não saia de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse mais prestar atenção nas aulas; não conseguisse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse nela.

Bufou, enquanto jogava as cobertas para o lado e se levantava, indo se sentar no parapeito da janela, de modo que pudesse admirar o nascer do sol. Tão belo quanto ela.

Gemeu; porque tinha que ficar comparando todas as coisas simples e belas da natureza a ela?

O que você ta fazendo comigo, ruiva? – perguntou à leve brisa que acariciava seu rosto, em murmúrio, enquanto descia suas íris para o jardim, de modo que pudesse ver as folhas de outono serem arrastadas, fazendo uma bela dança de cores.

Era como se no seu mundo existisse somente a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Aquela que era dona de seus pensamentos e vontades.

Senhor. Daria todo o ouro que possuía, somente para entender o que sentia.

O que era, demônios, aquilo que aflorava cada dia mais em seu peito? Porque não conseguia decifrar?

Abraçou os próprios joelhos e enterrou o rosto ali.

Porque sentira que perdia Gina, ao vê-la beijar Joe com tanta intensidade? Porque o gosto dela ainda estava em seus lábios e marcado em seu coração?

Merlin. Como gostaria de ter as respostas para todas as suas duvidas.

i _Podia ver a menina a sua frente rir divertida, enquanto ele empurrava o balanço, que ia pra frente e para trás levemente._

_Estavam no grande jardim da mansão, onde um criado estava parado, ao lado de uma mesa, onde havia uma grande variedade de guloseimas, olhando-os. _

_-O lanche está servido, crianças. – o criado falo, fazendo-os parar de brincar e correr até a mesa, mas antes que pudessem alcançar a peça de madeira, uma explosão, no interior da mansão, sendo seguido por um grito de dor, fez com que eles parassem no meio do caminho, assustados, enquanto o criado corria para o interior da mansão, para ver o que estava acontecendo. /i _

Sentou-se em sua cama, abruptamente, enquanto segurava o grito que queria escapar em sua garganta.

Ofegante, olhou para os lados, constatando que estava seguro em seu dormitório.

Mais uma vez aquele maldito sonho o atormentava, fazendo-o não conseguir esquecer seu passado sombrio.

Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto, parando entre seus lábios.

Daria tudo o que tinha para que conseguisse esquecer seu passado; esquecer tudo aquilo que o fizera sofrer; que marcara sua alma para sempre.

Nunca esqueceria e sabia disso com perfeição, mas agora somente queria poder esquecer; nem que por um segundo.

Voltou a se deitar e, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, fez uma coisa que não fazia há seis anos; chorou.

_ i take it all away  
or take it all away /i _

**N/A: **Okay! Querem me matar? Fiquem a vontade!

Bem... É agora que algumas coisas vão começar a se esclarecer!

Quanto tempo o capítulo 14 vai demorar? Duas semanas! XD Porquê? Porque eu quero dar tempo pra vocês comentarem nesse capítulo, enquanto eu escrevo o capítulo 15!XD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! xD (termina a N/A ouvindo a música do capítulo)

Agora, aos comentários:

**Miaka: **Pra você ver o quão patética a Cho é. Tenha muita pena do Harry, ele que pagou o maior mico ao namorar essa guria. XD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fato da Hermione falando pro Rony voltar a ser amigo da Gina.

Você não queria que eles dançassem? XD Acho que você ficou com mais raiva ainda, depois desse capítulo, não é? XD

Vai ser publicada? Quando estiver no ar me avisa, que eu tento arranja um tempo pra ler, mas não te prometo nada. P

Beijocas.

**Bia: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!

Pois é... Por isso odeio escola. Toma quase todo o meu tempo.

Eu escrevo todos os dias... Antes de pensar em ir estudar! XD

Beijocas.

**LoLi BlacK: **Aleluia? Nem demorou tanto assim, vai. (faz cara de anjo.)

Como vão as aranhas da tua teia?)

Novidade que a Cho pagou mico!XD

Ai, senhor... Você, realmente, leu minha N/A anterior?XD

Por isso ela se orgulha tanto do jeito dela de dança! XD

Você nem imagina o que mais ela sabe fazer!XD

Ela e o Harry dançando não há erro, certo?

Beijocas.

**GiovanaCastro: **Oie!

Porque só agora? OO' A fic é tão ruim assim? x.x

Eu tenho melhora ao longo da fic? - Fico feliz! -

Minhas idéias são tão doidas quanto eu, mas devo dizer que eu as acho idiota e não sei como estou tendo coragem de colocá-las na fic! XD

Ah, a Cho adora SE humilhar!XD

Você ta certa. No começo da fic eles "liam" o pensamento um do outro.

Eu ainda não sei se eles vão voltar a ler a mente um do outro, ou não. Tenho que pensar e, se eles forem, terei que achar algum lugar para encaixar isso.

Rolou clima entre Hillary e Joe? Que bom...?

Beijocas.

**Kirina-li: **Amou? -

Só sabe rebolar mal e cair, né?

Porque você estranhou ela usar calcinha? OO'

Sim, o Joe é muito gostoso! - Porque você não quer ele com a Hillary?

Uma portuguesa furiosa é pior que nota baixa?XD

Beijocas.

**Kah: **OO

Ah, o que tem de errado parar daquele jeito?

Kah... Você está ofendendo a Lacraia a comparando com a Cho.

Também te amo!

Beijocas.

**Juli-Chan: **Pobre da Cho? Você não acha que ela merece muito mais?XD

Que bom que está adorando a Hillary! Ela fica muito feliz com isso.

Beijocas.

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy: **Fico feliz que você gosta da minha fic!

Ler a sua fic? Acho que você pôde perceber que eu ando meio sem tempo até para escrever, mas assim que eu achar um tempinho, eu passo lá.

Beijocas.

**Brousire: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Todos riram com a dança da Cho!

Sim, seria engraçado o filho ser do Draco, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele não é o único loiro! P

Você odeia mesmo a Cho, hein?XD

H/G forever ever!

Beijocas.

**Thiti Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior!

Bom, é a Cho né? Quase te matei de rir? Que bom, pois fiquei muito temerosa em relação ao capítulo anterior; pensei que todos fossem achar que ele está ridículo.

Você está gostando das brigas do Joe com a Hillary? - Que bom!

A Gina vai dar muitas lições na Cho ainda.

Draco! Sempre Draco! x.x

Beijocas.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Seu primeiro parágrafo do comentário... Está... Quase certo! P

Relaxa e muita calma nessa hora! O Harry ainda ta começando a sacar as coisas! Ele é meio lerdo, tadinho.

Mostra como a Chang dos livros deve ser? - Caracoles!

Minha fic é mais que... Divina? - (cai da cadeira)

Eu não sou muito fã de D/G!

Londres! - Oh, sim! Eu comecei a fazer inglês! E, sim, pretendo ir pra Londres! Só não sei se a coisa vai andar, mas pelo menos já estou trabalhando para que ande, certo?

MSN? Tenho!

Aulas pra respostas? Uahua... Eu aprendi com a Nani Potter e só sei dar essas respostas em fics, acredite. x.x'

Eu também falo demais.

Bom, espero que o tanto que teve de H/G nesse capítulo tenha te agradado, porque eles não vão voltar tão cedo. xD

Beijocas.

**Ysi: **Brava? (sai correndo)

Ai, como você é Ysi! Eu adoro deixar meus leitores na mão, terminando os capítulos na melhor hora! P

Eu não preciso de ajuda, preciso de tempo! u.u'

AeS está esquecida momentaneamente, assim como minhas outras fics! Vinganças é a prioridade.

Também ti amo, amor.

Beijocas.

**Marihh: **Sim, a Chang se fudeu, mas uma paulada seria divertido! XD

Bom... Depende! XD A fic ta no lado H/G dos sites, não é?XD

Eu também AMO a Gina! E o casal! -

Eu só escrevo assim, porque pratico! PMas ainda tenho muito a melhora.

Não se preocupe pelo tamanho do comentário.

O maldito pai dela vai aparecer logo!

Beijocas.

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Ai... Não joga a culpa da sua morte em cima de mim! x.x Eu não vou ter dinheiro para pagar a minha fiança depois. XD

O que a Gina fez no começo do capítulo ficou bom pra você?

Relaxa que logo tudo vai se esclarecer sobre o filho da Cho!

Beijocas.

**Windy Potter: **Quantos claps! -

Não teve mais só pelo jeito que terminou?XD uahuaha... Tudo bem, já fiquei muito surpresa só com o que você colocou. O.O

**RaFaeLLa Potter: **Oie!

Não tem problema! Comente sempre que puder, isso não pe necessariamente em todos os capítulos!

Tem uma música que tem a bola de fogo? Nem sabia! P

Passa onde depois? (Com tanta coisa na cabeça que não lembra mais)

Beijocas.

**Virgin Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Joe e Hillary? Ah... Eles adoram brigar! XD

Sorrisos sinceros são sempre um bom sinal!

Beijocas.

**Paulinha Potter: **Você não gostou muito? Bom, não se pode agradar a todos, não é?

Eu sempre tento não demorar. P Mas nem sempre consigo.

Eu fico desesperada quando percebo que estou demorando muito.

Beijocas.

**Nattaly Snape: **Comentário imenso mesmo.

Três dias? OO' Eu nunca consigo ler as fics dos outros em tão pouco tempo.

A gente se empolgou? XD Eu só não entendi porque eu me empolguei. x.x

Eu uma das melhores o quê?

Aí... Eu te fiz tomar bronca no trabalho? Foi mal.

Fãzona sim! XD

Eu também adoro MSN e já te adicionei, tanto que já conversamos um pouco. Já avisa que sou meio sem assunto, então não espere eu ir falar com você, pode vir falar comigo!

Beijocas.

**B!ë£: **Nick complicado! O.O (não conseguiu decifrar até agora)

Enfim... Obrigada pelo parabéns

Eu demoro, mas tenha certeza que sempre postarei!

Beijocas.

**Clara Lupin: **Oie!

O importante é comentar e não onde! P

Fico feliz que você ache que eu escrevo bem!

H/G forever!

Pois é... Não tenho nada contra quem apóia H², mas eu odeio esse shipper! Acho o mais nojento de todos.

Se o Joe vai se apaixonar pela Hillary? Você me mataria se eu falasse que não tenho o futuro de todos os personagens prontos?XD Tenho só o dos mais principais!XD

Filho da Cho vai ser tratado logo, logo.

Beijocas.

**Clare: **Desculpe pela demora!

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Brian e Melissa! -

Fico feliz que tenha gostado das discussões do Joe com a Hillary.

Sim! Cho e Gina dançando foi legal!

Se não me falhe a memória a musica que a Gina e cia dançou foi a Pray da Lasgo.

Estou tentando ajeitar meu tempo para que eu consiga estudar, escrever e ter aulas de inglês. Aos poucos eu consigo!

O Harry está caindo, aos poucos, na real.

Assim que der eu passo nas tuas fics, mas não prometo nada! P

Beijocas.

**Camilla: **Pariu um filho? Posso ser a madrinha?XD

Que bom que o capítulo anterior te agradou!

O Joe e a Hillary combinam? Que bom.

Melhor capítulo? Eu achei que o 12 foi o pior.

Beijocas.

**Tamy: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic!

Continue acompanhando.

Beijocas.

**Gabi: **Que bom que gostou da fic!

É, eu admito. Eu esqueci desse detalhe, mas estou pensando em um jeito de colocá-lo de volta.

Beijocas.

**Sarah Potter: **Sabia que eu estou começando a entender o porque todos me chamam de cruel?XD

Pode deixar, que eu vou continuar a te chamar de Sarinha, Sarinha! XD

Eu te surpreendo cada vez mais com essa fic? OO' UAHUAH... Isso porque você não sabe nem da metade das coisas que eu coloquei á mais na trama! (sorriso maléfico.)

Trama da song? Você me mataria se eu dissesse que esqueci? x.x Isso somente para você ver o quanto eu tou com um monte de coisa na cabeça, mas eu vou ver um jeito de mostrar mais ou menos como foi – o que quer que seja que eu falei que era – no meio da fic mesmo.

Dedo meu na UBA? Só se for na pontuação xD Porque na trama eu não mexo em absolutamente nada. Dou algumas sugestões para a autora, agora se ela segue são outros quinhentos.

Se somos amigas? Com certeza! )

Chorou de vez nesse capítulo?XD

Já tem 15 anos? Parabéns atrasado!;

Se você está achando ruim ter quinze anos, imagina eu que vou fazer dezesseis esse ano.

Rio de Janeiro? Wow... Você deve ser a 98683983698 pessoa que eu conheço do rio. xD

Eu sou gente fina? -

Joe PERFEITO!

Harry tapado!XD

H/G forever ever.

Bjks, Linda.

**Tiago Potter: **Colocar nomes nos capítulos? O.O' Aí, nem rola... Quando eu coloco nomes dos capítulo, alem de bobos, eles revelam muito sobre o que vai acontecer no cap.

Malz...

Bjks

**Tamy: **Que bom que gosta da minha fic! Fico feliz!

Bjks.

**Mary Malfoy: **Nossa! O jeito como você começa seu comentário é bem... Violento! OO'

Poh, nem demorei tanto dessa vez... Demorei?;

A música que a Gina cantou é, se não me falha a memória, Pray da Lasgo.

Bjks

**Biba Evans: **Você quer ver os dois se acertarem logo? Todos querem!

Continue acompanhando.

Bjks

**Belinha Weasley: **Aí está mais dez páginas para você! XD

Estresse emocional? Que triste i.i

Bjks


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Parecia que todos os alunos estavam no Salão Principal naquela manhã, mas isso não fazia Harry se sentir melhor.

Estava sentado na mesa de Grifinória, de frente a Rony e Hermione, mas sua verdadeira infelicidade estava ao seu lado; Cho Chang.

Mesmo que o baile houvesse sido há dois dias, a oriental continuava lamentando a derrota que sofrera para Gina, irritando o moreno.

E o que você quer que eu faça? Espanque a garota? – o moreno perguntou, remexendo o mingau, mal humorado. Olhou para a morena, que deu de ombros. – Por Merlin! Já era! Acabou! Ficou no passado! Não dá mais para mudar. – completou, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça e comer lentamente.

Na verdade, o que mais irritava o moreno não era o fato de Cho somente reclamar da ruiva que queria esquecer, mas sim do que ela falara no baile, que o pai do filho dela era i _loiro._ /i 

Bufou; quando ela lhe dera a i _maravilhosa /i _noticia da gravidez, ele soubera que o pirralho não era dele, mas nunca tivera como provar. Mas agora era diferente; ele ouvira a confirmação sair da boca dela, somente tinha que pegá-la em um momento, onde ela falasse abertamente sobre isso.

Puxou o ar com força.

Aquilo seria difícil e ele sabia. Cho podia ser burra, mas era mais cautelosa do que ele gostaria.

Ele teria que ser muito mais cauteloso que ela, aproveitar cada momento, onde ela achasse que ele estava em aula; afinal, qual momento seria mais propicio para a oriental do que um onde ele não podia ficar andando pelo castelo, correndo o risco de pegá-la fazendo algo que pudesse ser considerado suspeito; talvez fosse por isso que as notas da oriental haviam caído consideravelmente.

Okay! As notas dela não era o que ele podia chamar de "excede as expectativas". Mas de "aceitável" para "trasgo" havia uma grande diferença.

Afastando esses pensamentos, voltou sua atenção para a conversa que Rony puxara ao ver Harry e Cho chateados naquele café da manhã, que antecedia a i _perfeita /i _aula de Poções.

Tudo o que, de fato, faltava para o seu dia ficar perfeito.

Gina bufou, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, conversar com Joe. Mas parecia que este não estava disposto a falar o que ela queria saber.

Será que você não sabe mesmo o porque de eu ter saído do baile sem falar com você? – o loiro perguntou, indo parar na frente da janela, de modo que pudesse observar o jardim, ficando de costas para a ruiva.

Talvez eu saiba, mas eu adoraria ouvir da sua boca. – resmungou, levantando-se da cama dele e indo parar atrás do loiro, abraçando-o por trás e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele.

Joe suspirou pesadamente, começando a acariciar os braços dela, que envolviam sua cintura.

Você sabe. Eu sei disso. – ele murmurou, onde ela permitiu que um sorriso divertido escapasse para os lábios. – Você me conhece melhor que eu mesmo.

Eu sei, mas para que eu possa me desculpar e acabar com a sua magoa, eu preciso que você me fale exatamente o que está te chateando. – Joe ficou um tempo em silêncio, como se estivesse cogitando se falaria ou não.

São tantas coisas que você tem feito que me chatearam. – murmurou, se virando e a enlaçando pela cintura. – Primeiro; você vem para Hogwarts, não me dá um aviso prévio e quando vem, quase nunca responde minhas cartas. – ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

Não era minha intenção. Desculpe.

Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros.

O que mais eu fiz? – a ruiva perguntou, sorrindo. – Conte-me os meus pecados. – foi a vez de Joe sorrir, mas este logo morreu.

Seu maior pecado foi mandar alguém responder as minhas cartas por você. – Gina sentiu a espinha gelar.

Como? – perguntou, engasgando-se. Joe puxou o ar com força, como que tentando manter a calma.

Você entendeu, Gi. – ele murmurou, as íris azuis faiscando, no que Gina sabia; ele estava furioso.

Não, Watson! Não entendi. – respondeu fria, tentando esconder o medo que sentia.

Não se faça de burra. – ele murmurou, soltando-se dela, que somente cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, na sua habitual pose de fúria.

Não estou me fazendo de burra. Apenas quero entender porque você me acusou de ter pedido para terceiros responderem suas cartas. – respondeu, ríspida.

Já ouviu falar em comparação de letras? – se Gina já estava com medo, agora estava totalmente desesperada.

Sabia que Joe sempre fazia as coisas pela lógica, mas nunca pensara que ele pudesse se tocar do que ela fizera.

Okay! Somente mandara Hillary responder suas cartas e não tinha nem noção do que sua amiga escrevera, não era tão grave assim. Era mesmo uma tapada.

O fato de ter sido descoberta dói não é? – ele perguntou, num tom de voz que deixava claro que tudo o que ele queria, naquele momento, era feri-la. – Você, Virginia, era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava totalmente e tudo o que você fez foi provar que não passa de uma falsa, que se aproveita da boa vontade dos outros. - Gina puxou o ar com força, mas não disse nada. – Vamos, Virginia, defenda-se como o i _besta aqui te ensinou! /i _ – ele completou num berro.

Pára! – ela gritou, permitindo que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. – Chega, Joe! Eu não vou te humilhar, porque você é uma das únicas pessoas que eu respeito! Que eu não tenho coragem de acabar. – mais lágrimas escorreram. Ele somente a encarou com raiva. – Quer saber? Você ta certo. Eu pedi pra alguém responder as suas cartas no meu lugar. Admito que não tenho idéia do que ta escrito! Mas dane-se, não é Joseph? Pra você, o que eu sinto não conta. Na sua vida só lhe interessa saber o que acontece com os seus sentimentos. – caiu sentada sobre o colchão fofo da cama dele, enquanto chorava mais.

Eu não me importo com o que você sente? – ele riu sarcástico. – E você? Importa-se com o fato de que eu te amo? Se você se importasse, teria se dado ao trabalho de responder a minha carta, ao invés de colocar outra pessoa para responder. Você me enganou e i _brincou /i _com os meus sentimentos.

Me desculpa se eu não sou perfeita. Ninguém é, mas parece que você se esqueceu disso. – cerrou os olhos. – Você me mostrou todas as coisas em que acredito hoje, você me ensinou tudo o que precisava saber, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja perfeita. – se levantou e o encarou nos olhos. – Sabe, eu achava que você tivesse mais maturidade e que pudesse me entender, mas me enganei. – secando as lágrimas com violência, começou a caminhar na direção da saída do dormitório.

Espera. – ele pediu, segurando-a pelo braço. Gina o olhou com ódio. – Desculpa. Eu não devia ter sido grosso com você.

Mas você foi. – ela murmurou, soltando-se dele.

Eu me desculpei, ta legal? – ele resmungou, fazendo Gina suspirar e olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez.

E eu ouvi, mas no momento, estou muito chateada com você. – Joe bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

Acho que quem deveria ser o magoado aqui sou eu e não você. – ela sorriu de fraco.

Talvez, Watson. Mas pelo menos, eu abri o jogo e não acabei com a sua moral. – e sem dar tempo para ele responder, saiu do dormitório.

Você é tapado ou o quê? – Hermione perguntou em não mais que um sussurro de repreensão, quando viu Harry colocar raiz de mandrágora na própria poção, quando tinha que colocar pó de unha de dragão. – Assim você vai explodir sua poção, Harry. – o moreno deu de ombros.

Quem se importa? É só fazer certo nas provas. – completou, fazendo-a bufar, no mesmo instante em que Snape começava a andar pela sala, olhando as poções.

Hermione ainda lançou um olhar de repreensão para o moreno, antes de voltar a atenção para sua própria poção, que possuía uma cor vermelha, enquanto a do Menino Que Sobreviveu estava com uma tonalidade verde.

Acho que o senhor Potter, mesmo depois de seis anos conosco, não aprendeu que não é o fato de ser famoso que vai livrá-lo das responsabilidades e das detenções. – Harry ergueu os olhos, de modo que pudesse encarar o professor, enquanto um sorriso inocente brincava em seus lábios. Tudo o que queria era que, uma vez na vida, aquele seboso o deixasse em paz.

Talvez não, mas acredito que o fato de você ser professor, não lhe dê a liberdade de dar uma matéria de sétimo ano para alunos do sexto ano. – murmurou com simplicidade. – Mas, é claro, isso não te importa, desde que você possa ferrar a Grifinória, não é? – completou, fazendo Snape bufar e caminhar até sua mesa, abrir seu caderno preto e começar a procurar algo.

Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória e menos dez pontos em sua média, senhor Potter. – o mestre de Poções murmurou, enquanto o moreno deva de ombros.

Sabia que Snape ia descontar pontos de sua nota por sua desobediência, mas quem disse que ele se importava? Isso sempre acontecera e nunca fora reprovado por causa disso, não é? Porque seria agora?

Voltando a olhar para sua poção, crispou os lábios ao se lembrar que o motivo de ter se distraído no meio do processo para fazer a poção possuía longos cabelos vermelhos e um metro e sessenta de altura. Oh, sim, nem naquele maldito momento Gina o deixava em paz.

Ruiva maldita!

Como ela dominava seus pensamentos? Não sabia! Porque ela mandava em seus sonhos? Não tinha nem idéia! Como ela conseguia influenciar seus sentimentos com tanta perfeição? Aí estava uma coisa que adoraria descobrir.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto desligava o fogo que aquecia sua poção.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, olhando ao arredor, somente para constatar que todos os outros alunos terminavam suas poções, no mesmo instante que o sinal soava. Voltou a dar de ombros, enquanto socava seus livros dentro de sua mochila, jogava-a sobre um dos ombros e começava a caminhar na direção da saída, sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione.

O que deu em você? – Hermione perguntou, brava, enquanto subiam as escadas que os levariam até o Saguão de Entrada. – Você, por acaso, cheirou antes de ir para a aula, Harry? Você precisava daquela nota!

Eu consigo na próxima aula. – ele murmurou simplesmente, antes de começar a caminhar na direção das portas de carvalho, que o levaria até os jardins.

Harry, nossa próxima aula é Transfiguração. – Hermione falou, chamando sua atenção, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-la.

E? – perguntou sem interesse, onde Rony girou as íris azuladas.

E que a sala de Transfiguração fica lá em cima... – apontou o dedo para o teto. – E não nos jardins. – e apontou para a porta.

Brilhante conclusão, Rony. – sorriu irônico. – Chegou nela sozinho? – completou, fazendo Hermione soltar uma risadinha pelo nariz e Rony abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes. – Eu não vou à aula, cabeção.

Não? – a morena perguntou, parando de rir imediatamente.

Não. – respondeu em um murmúrio. – Tenho uma coisa a resolver. – e, ao falar isso, suas íris brilharam em puro ódio, que fez os melhores amigos se entre olharem, antes de darem de ombros.

Você quem sabe. – Hermione voltou a dar de ombros, antes de ela e o ruivo continuarem a caminhar para a sala.

Harry suspirou, antes de ir até o jardim e ver, ao longe, Cho Chang conversando com um loiro na beira do lago.

Estralou os dedos das mãos; estava na hora de tirar satisfação com a oriental sobre um certo bebê.

Você é uma idiota. – murmurou, enquanto socava de leve o tronco da arvore ao seu lado.

Depois da sua briga com Joe, Gina fora se refugiar na Floresta Proibida, pois sabia que o loiro iria atrás de si, até que ela o escutasse.

Mas não queria! Não queria saber o que aquela ostra oxigenada tinha a lhe dizer! Não enquanto não conseguisse organizar aquela confusão que eram seus sentimentos.

E ele uma toupeira. – completou, enquanto sentava-se sobre a raiz de uma arvore.

Abraçou seus próprios joelhos e enterrou o rosto ali, de modo que pudesse fechar os olhos e pensar.

Sabia que a errada naquela história toda era ela e não Joe. Mas o que podia fazer se o loiro falara coisas que a feriram, mesmo que não fosse verdade? Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

Poderia agüentar que todos a criticassem; Cho, Harry, Rony... Quem quer que fosse, mas Joe? Não! Nunca pensara que Joe pudesse fazer isso consigo, uma vez que via o loiro como uma espécie de pai.

Riu sem humor; pai! O destino era, muitas vezes, injusto com as pessoas.

Joe a amava e ela não correspondia, porque Harry Trouxa Potter ainda mexia com si, somente não sabia dizer o quanto, exatamente.

Porque não podia mandar em seu coração e mandá-lo amar Joe? Não queria que o loiro fosse infeliz por sua causa! Nunca quisera feri-lo, mas parecia que o destino queria que Joseph tivesse uma lição.

Talvez, o fato de o irmão de Melissa ser tão fechado em relação a seus sentimentos, fosse o motivo de ela não corresponder aos sentimentos dele.

Ou talvez o seu destino fosse continuar a aturar Harry Bobo Potter.

Não sabia o que o futuro guardava para si, somente esperava que fosse bom, tanto para si quanto para todos os seus amigos.

Suspirando pesadamente, a ruiva passou as mãos pelo rosto, antes de prender os longos cachos vermelhos em um alto rabo de cavalo, enquanto levantava-se e começava a caminhar para fora da Floresta.

Não iria, naquele momento, falar com Joe, mas iria dar um jeito de fazê-lo perdoá-la verdadeiramente; nem que demorasse sua vida toda.

Aconteceu de novo, não é? – Melissa perguntou, em um murmúrio, enquanto enfeitiçava sua pena, para que ela copiasse tudo o que o professor Binns falava.

Brian respondeu que 'sim' em um muxoxo, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre a mesa e enterrava o rosto ali, mostrando que o efeito da noite mal dormida começava a fazer efeito.

Eu não agüento mais. – ele murmurou, com a voz abafada, fazendo a loira suspirar e olhar para a nuca dele, preocupada.

Não quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou, num murmúrio, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão, de modo que pudesse ficar admirando o céu pela janela do outro lado da sala.

Brian suspirou profundamente, antes de bocejar e apoiar o queixo no braço, de modo que, também, pudesse ver o céu.

Não. – respondeu simplesmente. – Eu tenho que lidar com isso sozinho, Mel. – Melissa bufou.

Não tem, não. – resmungou. – Eu tou aqui Brian. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre que precisar. Não vou deixar de te amar, por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu no passado e de que você não tem culpa. – ele sorriu-lhe, agradecido.

Eu sei – girou as íris, de modo que pudesse encarar a namorada. – Mas eu preciso aprender a deixar de sofrer por causa disso. – ela deu de ombros.

Você quem sabe. – suspirou. – De qualquer modo, sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, sempre estarei pronta para te ouvir. – completou, onde o fez sorrir agradecido mais uma vez.

Pode deixar, mãe. – ele respondeu, divertido, fazendo-a rir de leve.- Mas, mudando de assunto, onde a ruiva falsa da Gina se meteu? – perguntou, fazendo Melissa dar de ombros.

Em algum lugar, onde ela não quer que ninguém a ache. – bocejou, enquanto procurava Hillary com os olhos, achando-a sentada ao lado de um garoto da Corvinal, enquanto dormia, com a cabeça abaixada; o rosto escondido entre os braços.

O que será que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, com fingido desinteresse. – Joe parecia desanimado quando entrou no café da manhã hoje.

Eu sei. – Melissa fechou os olhos. – A Gi me disse que ia falar com ele hoje, porque ontem ele estava estranho com ela. – abriu os olhos e encarou o namorado nos olhos. – Algo nessa conversa não saiu do jeito que ela planejou.

Novidade. – ele resmungou sarcástico. – Essa ruiva é um pavio acesso o tempo todo. – Melissa riu de leve.

Isso é. Mas até hoje, o Joe foi o único que conseguiu domá-la. – Brian riu.

Aquele seria uma animada e longa aula de Historia da Magia, onde Virginia Weasley e Joseph Watson ficariam com as orelhas vermelhas.

Rony, pára. – Hermione pediu em um murmúrio, enquanto tentava afastar o ruivo de si. Desde a noite do baile que o ruivo estava mais atrevido, de modo que quisesse namorá-la a qualquer hora, sem se importar de onde estava e o que estariam fazendo. Mas o problema era que a professora McGonagall já havia lançado alguns olhares aos dois, como que os alertando para parar, antes que ela fosse obrigada a chamar suas atenções e, assim, constrangê-los.

Porquê? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom, enquanto afastava os cachos castanhos e beijava o pescoço dela, que se arrepiou ao sentir os lábios dele se friccionarem contra sua pele.

Porque McGonagall esta preste a nos dar a pior detenção que Hogwarts tem! – exclamou, baixinho, espalmando as mãos no peito do namorado, empurrando-o levemente.

Não me importo. – ele resmungou, sorrindo marotamente. Hermione girou os olhos e puxou o ar com força, pedindo paz interior a todos os Santos, bruxos e trouxas, que conhecia.

Mas eu me importo. – isso pareceu ser suficiente para fazer o ruivo se afastar, mas isso não queria dizer que Hermione ia passar o resto da aula ouvindo somente a voz da professora. Rony estava resmungando coisas ilegíveis ao seu lado, fazendo-a se irritar mais a cada segundo.

Suspirando pesadamente, a morena ignorou os resmungos do namorado, enquanto inclinava, levemente, o corpo para frente, de modo que pudesse escrever avidamente o que a mestra dizia.

Amava Rony mais que tudo, mas naquele momento estava tendo sérias duvidas se conseguiria conter o impulso de pular no pescoço daquele ruivo folgado, que não lhe deixava prestar atenção na aula.

Rony, se você não quer prestar atenção, abaixa a cabeça e dorme. – resmungou, lançando um olhar mortal ao namorado, que afundo sobre a cadeira. – Eu quero prestar atenção, porque essa matéria é difícil e não quero passar a minha noite em claro, lendo metade do livro, para entender algo que a professora explica em uma hora. – Rony bufou, enquanto afundava mais na cadeira, de modo que quase não fosse mais visto pela professora.

Cruzou o braço sobre o peito, mal humorado.

Na maior parte do tempo, Hermione era a melhor garota que ele conhecia, mas naquele momento, ela lhe parecia um carrasco, que queria cortar-lhe a garganta, ao tentar fazê-lo se calar.

E daí que Minerva lançara olhares a eles, mandando-os parar? Se aquela velha não possuíra uma adolescências animada era problema dela. Porque ela achava que tinha algum direito de privá-los de se curtirem?

Bufou novamente, enquanto tentava prestar atenção na aula; franziu o cenho, incrédulo.

No que, demônios, o fato de um bruxo poder se transforma em um animal mudaria na sua vida? Já sabia disso com perfeição, uma vez que era filho de bruxos.

Grande perca de tempo. – resmungou, lançando um olhar de tédio ao quadro negro, que se preenchia com desenhos e explicações sozinho, devido a um feitiço que a mestra fizera.

Copiem isso. – ela pediu, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – É um breve resumo das cinqüentas paginas do livro de vocês que falam sobre Animagia.

Ela ta tirando né? – o ruivo perguntou, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira, de modo que pudesse perguntar no ouvido de Hermione, que se assustou com a indagação inesperada do ruivo.

Não. – respondeu, fuzilando o namorado com os olhos. – Agora, cala a boca e copia. Temos o intervalo das aulas para conversarmos. – completou, fazendo Rony começar a copiar com má vontade, fazendo a letra dele sair mais garranchada que o normal.

Você é mais palerma que eu pensei. – a monitora resmungou, fazendo Rony lhe mostrar a língua. Hermione riu, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado.

Rony, muitas vezes, era um palhaço, mas às vezes passava dos limites.

Como, em nome do bom Merlin, ele conseguia passar de ano, se as anotações dele eram mais desenhos de Quadribol, do que palavras falando sobre matéria?

Oh, certo! Ela explicava a matéria para ele nos cinco minutos antes da prova, mas se nem mesmo Harry – que era considerado o segundo aluno mais inteligente – conseguia captar a matéria em cinco minutos, como Rony – o ser mais burro que ela conhecia – conseguia?

Aí estava uma coisa de que Rony podia se orgulhar; o raciocínio do ruivo era mais rápido que o de Harry.

Sorriu divertida, enquanto continuava a copiar o que estava no quadro negro.

Que amigos fora arranjar!

Suspirando pesadamente, correu até o seu dormitório, de modo que pudesse pegar seu material, antes de correr até a próxima aula; Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas.

Chegou aos jardins, a tempo de ver Brian e Melissa andando na direção da cabana de Hagrid.

Voltou a caminhar normalmente quando emparelhou com os amigos.

Onde você se meteu nas duas primeiras aulas, criatura? – Melissa perguntou, ao vê-la ao seu lado.

Gina sorriu, enquanto respirava com dificuldade, devido a corrida.

Por aí. – deu de ombros. – Mas como agora é aula do Hagrid, eu decidi aparecer. As aulas dele são sempre uma aventura nova. – os outros dois sorriram, no mesmo instante em que chegavam a orla da floresta, onde Hagrid estava parado, ao lado de grandes caixas plásticas brancas, que estavam cheias de água, enquanto algo se mexia bruscamente dentro delas.

Acho que ele quer nos matar. – Brian murmurou, meio surpreso por causa das caixas.

Mas, talvez, o fato de em Wizard eles somente estudarem animais inofensivos, como Tolete – uma espécie de cogumelo rosado, cobertos por pêlos ralos -, fosse estranho perto do método de Hagrid.

Gina riu com vontade.

Isso é pura fachada, Brian. – garantiu, somente recebendo um par de testas franzidas como resposta. – Os animais que Hagrid nos mostra, parecem perigosos, mas são muito dóceis em sua maioria. – completou, fazendo o moreno rir sarcasticamente.

Dóceis? – ele riu. – Não quero nem imaginar como é o animal mais feroz que ele trás para os alunos. – Gina riu.

Só vocês vendo a aula pra entenderem. – nesse instante Hagrid começou a pedir silêncio, onde os alunos atenderam.

Primeiramente; para os alunos novos... – ele sorriu para Brian e Melissa. – Gostaria de deixar claro que alguma de nossas aulas são feitas em parcerias com os alunos do sexto ano de Sonserina. – o casal concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Bom, turma, hoje nós vamos estudar os Ramoras! E pra isso, vou precisar que vocês fiquem confortáveis. – sorriu. – Se vocês puderem tirar o sobretudo e as gravatas eu ficaria muito grato.

Que frescura. – a voz de Draco Malfoy se fez presente, fazendo Gina olhá-lo por cima dos ombros. – Porque não podemos ter aulas teóricas? – a ruiva balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, antes de voltar sua atenção para o que fazia.

Tirando o sobretudo e a gravata do uniforme, Gina os jogou em um canto, junto com os de Melissa e Brian.

Espero, sinceramente, que você esteja certa, Gina. – Brian resmungou, enquanto Hagrid distribuía um caixote por trio.

Gina olhou ao arredor, notando que Hillary não estava na aula.

Onde a Lary está? – perguntou, enquanto enrolava as mangas da blusa branca.

Disse que tava sem paciência pra essa aula. – Melissa deu de ombros, no que Gina sorriu.

Quando Hagrid terminou de distribuir os caixotes, ele voltou para o centro do circulo que os alunos formavam.

Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que os Ramoras são encontrados no Oceano Indico. São dotados de uma poderosa magia e protege navegantes, além de ancorar navegações. Os Ramoras adoram quando os bruxos se mostram, de certa forma, gratos por essa proteção. – os alunos permaneceram em silêncio. – E é isso que vocês vão fazer hoje. Irão se divertir com eles; brinquem como se eles fossem cachorros. Esqueçam que são peixes.

Isso é patético. – Malfoy resmungou, olhando com nojo para dentro de seu caixote.

Gina olhou, também, para dentro do caixote branco. Lá nadava tranqüilamente um peixe prateado.

Não é tão difícil. – Brian comentou, onde as outras duas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, antes dos três começarem a passar a mão pelo peixe, que nadou com animação, como que dizendo que queria, de fato, brincar.

É. Parece que dessa vez o Hagrid acertou. – Gina comentou, animada, enquanto Brian espirrava água na cara de Melissa e esta na cara de Gina, que riu, antes de revidar em Brian.

E, como que querendo brincar também, a Ramora debateu-se com violência dentro do caixote, fazendo este virar em cima dos três, molhando-os por inteiro, deixando suas blusas transparentes.

Droga! – Brian exclamou, com mal humor, mesmo que um sorriso divertido estivesse em seus lábios.

Gina riu, enquanto pegava o peixe – que se debatia sobre a grama – e o levava até o caixote que Hagrid preparara às pressas.

Tinha que ser o palerma de Wizard pra derrubar o peixe. – Malfoy resmungou, enquanto Brian se levantava e ajudava Melissa a fazer o mesmo. O moreno se virou para encarar Draco, com diversão.

Pois é, mas pelo menos não sou eu que estou tento que fazer aula de recuperação do ano anterior em Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas. – todos riram, enquanto algumas garotas corriam os olhos pelo tronco bem torneado do moreno, que ficara visível por causa da blusa transparente.

Onde você conseguiu essa cicatriz, O'Conner? – Pansy perguntou, com superioridade, ao notar que Brian possuía uma fina cicatriz que lhe cortava a extensão do abdômen bronzeado.

Gina – que fora se postar ao lado do amigo – e Melissa gelaram; sabiam que este era um assunto que Brian não estava pronto para tocar nem com elas, ainda mais publicamente.

Não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu secamente, enquanto colocava o sobretudo e o fechava.

Draco riu desdenhoso.

Com medo de admitir que sua namoradinha é violenta? – ele perguntou sarcástico, fazendo o coração de Brian disparar em pura raiva.

Não, Malfoy. – ele respondeu, as íris brilhando em ódio. – Isso somente não diz respeito a idiotas. – completou, enquanto colocava seu livro dentro da mochila e a jogava sobre os ombros.

Sei. – as íris acinzentadas de Draco brilharam em pura malicia. – Vamos, admita que você apanhou da Watson em suas noites... Calientes. – completou, depois de correr os olhos pelo corpo de Melissa, que não estava se importando para o fato de sua blusa estar mostrando seu tronco.

Brian estava pronto para pular sobre o Sonserino, quando Melissa se colocou na frente do namorado.

Sabe, Malfoy... – ela começou num tom tão ou mais venenoso que o que Gina usava para se dirigir ao grupo de sonserinos. – Eu tinha a nítida impressão de que você não passava de um idiota prepotente, mas agora eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que você é um completo idiota, por achar que as pessoas somente se machucam por causa dos seres que amam. – Malfoy a analisou de cima a baixo.

E quem disse que eu queria saber sua opinião? – ele sorriu cinicamente. – Se for pra você me dar alguma coisa, loira, que seja a bunda. – o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido; em um segundo, Brian jogara sua mochila no chão, passara por Melissa e socara o rosto de Draco, que caiu sentado.

Eu só vou te falar isso uma vez, Malfoy... – Brian puxou o corpo do loiro de encontro ao seu, segurando-o pelo colarinho. – Ouse dirigir a sua palavra imunda a Melissa mais uma vez e eu não vou poupar esforços para te fazer sentir o dobro do que ela sentir. – aproximou o seu rosto do de Draco, de modo que seus narizes roçassem. – Ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo dela e eu não vou me importar de ir até o inferno somente para te matar lenta e dolorosamente. – as íris azuis brilharam em pura fúria.

Hagrid tentava passar pelos alunos de Sonserina, para separar Brian e Malfoy, mas os sonserinos não permitiam.

E o que um pirralho como você acha que pode fazer? – Draco perguntou, rindo, enquanto um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Empurrou o moreno, de modo que este o soltou. – Cócegas? – sorriu desdenhoso. – Se eu quiser que a i _Mel_ /i seja minha por uma noite, não vai ser você, O'Conner, que vai me impedir. – completou, antes de pousar uma mão sobre o ombro de Brian e desferir um soco no abdômen do moreno, que sentiu o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões.

Além do pirralho te espancar, Malfoy... – a voz de Gina se fez presente, fazendo todos olharem para ela, que estava sentada sobre uma pedra, as pernas cruzadas e o semblante contorcido em uma expressão de pouco caso. – Eu vou fazer questão de te mostrar que os pirralhos, ao contrario de você, são capazes de matar sem dó nem piedade. – mas isso não pareceu surtir efeito, pois Malfoy sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Ficou com inveja, Weasley? – perguntou, empurrando Brian, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão e Melissa correr até ele. – Será que também quer que eu te leve para a cama? – Gina riu docemente. – Sério Weasley! Posso não gostar de você, mas não posso negar que você ficou "gostosinha" depois do baile. – Gina sorriu docemente, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o loiro, parando na frente dele, acariciando seu rosto.

Experimente tentar levar a mim ou a Melissa para sua cama nojenta e você vai ver do que essa "gostosinha" aqui é capaz. – arranhou o rosto dele, enquanto aproximava os lábios. – Espero que você não goste muito do seu amiguinho, porque eu vou fazer questão de arrancá-lo. – Malfoy se afastou e olhou para Brian.

Assim como arrancou o do O'Conner? – Gina, Melissa e Brian franziram o cenho, num gesto confuso. – Fiquei sabendo que o Zé Ruela do O'Conner se amassava com i _garotos /i _ em Wizard. – várias exclamações de surpresa se fizeram presentes, enquanto Melissa se levantava lentamente, fuzilando Draco com os olhos.

A loira caminhou lentamente até Malfoy e desferiu um tapa na cara do loiro.

Primeiro... – ela começou, as íris não negavam a raiva que ela sentia. – Se o Brian se pegava com garotos, isso é problema única e exclusivamente dele. – desferiu mais um tapa no rosto do sonserino. – Segundo; ele ao menos tem coragem de admitir o que faz ou deixa de fazer, ao contrario de você, que se esconder na porra da capa da merda do seu pai. – mais um tapa. – Terceiro; se você esta com inveja pela coragem que Brian tem ao admitir publicamente sua opção sexual, guarde-a somente para você, poupe-nos da tristeza de ouvir sua voz. – mais um tapa. – Quarto; pense MUITO bem antes de falar algo do passado de Brian, porque, tenha certeza, eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto o seu passado é pior. – mais um tapa. – E quinto; não pense que você está com toda essa bola que acha que está. Você não passa de um filho de papai, mimado e egocêntrico. Veja suas próprias atitudes baixas, Malfoy, antes de criticar as atitudes dignas dos outros. – sorriu sarcástica. – E pare de secar minha beleza. – completou, antes de dar um tapa com toda a sua força, que fez o rosto do loiro virar.

Mas mesmo com toda essa humilhação, o loiro não parecia satisfeito; seu ego fora ferido tanto, que tudo o que ele desejava agora era recuperar, ao menos, um pouco de sua dignidade.

Segurando a loira pelo braço, puxou-a de encontrou a seu próprio corpo, de modo que os corpos ficassem colados, como se eles fossem um casal. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, fazendo os lábios de roçarem.

Eu posso ser tudo isso que você falou, Watson, mas pelo menos eu posso dizer que meus pais ainda vivem juntos. – a loira arregalou os olhos; como aquele ser sabia tanto sobre suas vidas? Malfoy apertou seu braço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. – Ao menos não é a minha mãe que foi traída pelo marido. – apertou o braço da loira com um pouco mais de força. – Ao menos não sou eu que acho que sou digno de atenção, quando na verdade não passo da vergonha da família; o filho não planejado.

Me solta. – foi tudo o que Melissa falou, tentando livrar seu braço do aperto, fazendo Malfoy colocar mais força.

A verdade dói, não é? – ele sorriu desdenhoso. – Dói saber que você não estava nos planos dos seus pais. Dói saber que seus amigos têm pena de você, não é? – Melissa gemeu quando Malfoy apertou seu braço com mais força. – O quê? – ele sorriu malicioso ao ouvir o gemido dela. – Vai me dizer que você é daquelas garotas que se excitam somente por serem tocadas por um homem?

ME SOLTA, MALFOY! – Melissa gritou, fazendo o loiro somente rir.

Solta ela, Malfoy. – a voz de Brian se sobrepôs a todos as vozes. Os alunos ficaram em silêncio. O ódio que Brian sentia era algo palpável no ar. – Solta ela se você quiser continuar vivo! – mas tudo o que Malfoy fez foi sorrir e colocar a mão livre sobre um dos seios de Melissa, que soltou uma exclamação de nojo e, quando começou a se debater, foi segurada por Crable e Goyle.

Como se sente ao ver que o destino da sua namorada é o mesmo o da sua mãe e da sua irmã? – ele perguntou, fazendo suas mãos correrem pelo corpo de Melissa.

Gina fez menção de ir ajudar a amiga, mas alguns outros alunos de Sonserina a seguraram.

É meu último aviso, Malfoy. – a voz de Brian saiu tremula, enquanto imagens de uma mulher morena, na mesma situação de Melissa, só que nua, gritando, passavam diante se seus olhos. – Solta ela, antes que eu me veja no direito de te matar. – a imagem foi substituída pela a de uma menina de cinco anos, morena, sendo torturada e estuprada.

Malfoy riu, enquanto começava a abrir a blusa da loira.

Duvido você fazer tudo isso, enquanto eu me divirto com a sua garota. – murmurou, antes de se apossar dos lábios de Melissa, que tentava de todas as formas se livrar dele.

Brian crispou os lábios, enquanto tentava manter a pouca paciência.

Eu mandei você soltá-la, Malfoy. – a voz de Brian saiu baixa e rouca, enquanto todas as vasilhas explodiam e um forte vento começava a soprar.

Mas Malfoy ignorava tudo isso, enquanto ainda beijava Melissa, que tinha lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

Crable e Goyle riam, assim como todas as garotas de Sonserina, mas tudo isso não passavam de ecos para Brian, que somente olhava a cena, enquanto suas íris iam adquirindo uma tonalidade mais escura, quase negra.

A imagem de uma senhora, de seus oitenta anos, sendo brutalmente espancada em sua presença, passou diante de seus olhos, enquanto Malfoy soltava Melissa e desferia um tapa no rosto dela.

Nada foi dito, nada foi feito. Brian não se moveu um único milímetro, mas mesmo assim alguma magia emana do corpo do moreno, fazendo Crable e Goyle caírem desacordados, enquanto Malfoy era puxado por uma força invisível na direção de Brian, que o segurou pelo colarinho mais uma vez, encarando o loiro nos olhos, com os lábios crispados.

Eu te avisei, Malfoy. – murmurou. – Eu falei. – aproximou seu rosto do dele, quase fazendo os lábios de roçarem. – Eu deixei muito claro qual seria o seu destino de tocasse na Melissa. – cerrou os olhos, no mesmo instante em que Hagrid começava a avançar por entre os alunos. – Eu tentei ser educado, mas não dá. SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DÁ! – completou num berro, que fez as íris de Draco brilharem em medo.

E o que você pensa em fazer? – o loiro perguntou, tentando disfarçar o medo.  
Brian sorriu sarcástico, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e soltar Malfoy, fazendo-o chocar a coluna contra uma rocha. O loiro gritou de dor.

Isso, Malfoy, não chega nem perto da dor que, eu tenho certeza, a Melissa sentiu. – caminhou lentamente até o loiro e ergueu o corpo dele. – Tudo o que eu quero, nesse momento, verme, é que você se ajoelhe na frente da Melissa e implore por perdão. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Se ela te perdoar, eu deixo você sair sem mais nenhuma arranhão. – Malfoy concordou com um aceno de cabeça, desesperado. – Mas se ela não perdoa, você terá que agradecer a todos os santos que conhece se sair vivo.

Gina engoliu em seco. Nunca vira Brian tão fora de si quanto naquele momento. Okay! Nunca tinha visto o amigo fora de si, já que ele era difícil de tirar o sério, mas nunca imaginara que ele pudesse dar tanto medo.

Malfoy se soltou das mãos de Brian e correu até Melissa, segurando a barra do sobretudo que a loira colocara apressada no momento em que se vira livre.

Pelo amor de Merlin, Watson, eu to implorando o seu perdão. – ele falou, num fio de voz, enquanto Melissa simplesmente se afastava dele.

Você é patético, Malfoy. – ela resmungou, olhando-o com ódio. – Você merece morrer, de fato, mas não quero que o Brian seja preso por matar um nada como você. Por isso, eu te perdôo. – ela completou, onde fez Malfoy sorrir e se levantar.

Eu sabia. – ele murmurou. – Ninguém resiste ao meu charme! – Melissa bufou, girando nos calcanhares. – Eu sabia que a Watson tinha gostado. – antes que se afastasse muito, Melissa se virou pra Draco e, de surpresa, desferiu um soco no rosto dele.

Eu disse que te perdoava, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha gostado dessa coisa não identificada que você chama de beijo. – murmurou, com nojo, antes de cuspir no rosto de Malfoy e caminhar até sua mochila, jogá-la sobre os ombros, pegar a mochila de Brian e parou ao lado do moreno, que olhou para Gina, que pegava suas coisas e se juntava a eles.

Espero que tenha entendido o recado, Malfoy. – Brian murmurou simplesmente, antes de começarem a caminhar para fora da aula.

Aquele dia, de fato, nunca saíra da mente deles. Ainda mais pelo prazer de terem humilhado Draco Malfoy.

Me desculpa, Mel. – Brian pediu, quando e ele ficaram sozinhos na Sala Comunal. Gina fora procurar Hillary, já que não vira a morena o dia todo.

Melissa sorriu docemente, enquanto acabava de limpar o pequeno que Brian tinha no canto da boca.

Não foi sua culpa. – ela deu de ombros, enquanto jogava o pequeno algodão pela janela. – Mesmo porque o Malfoy é burro a ponto de não conseguir ameaçar e abusar de uma garota, fazendo-a ficar com trauma. – Brian riu, enquanto abraçava a namorada por trás.

Eu podia ter evitado tudo isso. – ele murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, que somente acariciou o braço dele.

Podia. – se virou dentro do abraço, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Mas não o fez e Malfoy acabou se ferrando. – deu de ombros, depositando um breve beijo sobre os lábios do moreno. – Ele mereceu toda essa humilhação. – deu de ombros. – Ao menos ele vai ficar um bom tempo sem mexer com a gente. – Brian riu.

Sei não, aquele lá tem cara de quem gosta de ser humilhado com freqüência. – deu de ombros, enquanto Melissa ria.

Mas chega de Malfoy por hoje. – ele riu. – Vamos aproveitar que a vela não está presente e vamos nos preocupar conosco. – Brian riu com vontade, antes de beijar a namorada com paixão.

Eu te amo. – ele murmurou, antes de se perderem em mais um beijo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo! Postado no prazo que eu disse que ele estaria!

Espero que tenham gostado dele! )

Apesar de que eu coloquei algumas coisinhas que, se vocês lerem com atenção, vão revelar algumas coisas sobre os mais novos mistérios da fic!

Bom, o capítulo quinze vai pro ar no dia 10/05. Daqui a duas semanas!

Não prometo que o dezesseis seja postado depois de duas semanas que o quinze estiver postado, mas eu vou tentar fazer de tudo para que a fic continue no ritmo que está. Não prometo nada!

Bom... É isso...

Os comentários:

**Miaka: **Você só foi dormir depois que leu o capítulo? Nossa... E você tinha aula no dia seguinte?

Joe não se conformou, como você pôde ver! Aquilo que ele pensou é verdade... Eles têm somente uma amizade colorida e nesse tipo de amizade não importa se um dos dois fique com outras pessoas. Mesmo porque esse loiro gostoso não é, realmente, ciumento. Mas ele tem sentimentos, certo?

Sim! Ele ta confuso, mas é tapado demais para notar até _isso! _Mas tudo bem, não? Um dia ele chega.

Lembranças? Do Joe? Se você ler esse capítulo com atenção vai perceber que há uma ligação entre as lembranças e algo que acontece em alguma das cenas.

É de Sailor Moon? Ah, eu não entendo absolutamente nada desse anime... Então, quando você postar as de Harry Potter me avisa, que eu vou ler assim que achar um tempo!

Beijos.

**Michelle Granger: **Que bom que cada vez mais você gosta da fic.

Sim, Harry e Gina formam o casal mais que perfeito.

Beijos.

**TLupin: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **É! A Nani me disse que você era a mãe dela!

Pois é... É divertido fazer isso... Fazer parecer que eles estão prestes a se entender, pra no fim acabarem brigando mais.

Se bem que devo confessar que eu tive que me segurar para não fazê-los se entender no baile... Aí a fic teria entrado na reta final... E não seria legal, pois metade das idéias não entrariam.

Pede meu MSN pra Nani, ta? Porque se eu colocar aqui não aparecer que eu sei!

Divina? Perfeitamente perfeita? Wow...

Dela? Dela quem? Não se esqueça que eu não mostro somente o ponto de vista do Harry e da Gina... Mostro o ponto de vista dos outros personagens, também.

Beijos.

**Pekena Malfoy: **Sim! Um ano depois!

Joe pobre coitado que é somente visto como um pai pela mina que ama.

Alguma cena da Cho? Acho que não gostou muito desta que teve nesse capítulo, certo?

Sim, é legal ver a Gina humilhando a Cho, mas, sinto informar, isso não vai mais acontecer... Pelo menos não com tanta freqüência.

A última cena é um sonho de algum personagem...

Dor de cabeça? E porque ficou perdendo tempo de sono lendo esse lixo que eu chamo de fic?

Valeu a pena esperar duas semanas?

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Que bom que gostou!

Que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem.

Resumindo; você acha que o destino amoroso da Hillary e do Joe é o mesmo que o do Tiago com a Lílian? Uma boa teoria, mas você só vai saber se ta certa ou não quando a fic acabar.

Eu também quero um Joe na minha vida.

Vai morrer? Não adianta... Você vai ter que esperar.

Beijocas.

**Mari: **Você não consegue achar um capítulo da fic que você não goste? Agora eu estou surpresa.

Um pouco diferente, porque eles começam se dar bem? As aparências podem, ou não, enganar.

Quantos capítulos? Nem sei.

Beijocas.

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Qual o problema do capítulo ser perfeito? Gina tosca só porque empurrou ele?

Sim, Harry é gatinho.

Beijocas.

**Kirina-Li: **Meio sem tempo? Eu diria completamente, levando em conta que seus comentários estão sempre entre os maiores.

Não... A Cho nos deu o presente de não aparecer, mas foi citada.

O Joe somente não pode ficar com a Hillary pra ficar com você? Tudo bem... Você o empresta só para que eu possa terminar a fic?

Beijocas.

**Ysi: **É! Olha quem atualizou! Que bom que você tinha desistido!

Pois é... Vinganças completamente prioridade! Nem mexi mais nas outras, mas depois eu continuo escrevendo.

Mas eu gosto dos teus comentários, guria!

Ysi é leitora má? E eu sou uma autora má.

Um futuro Joe e Hillary?

Ciclo amoroso é um ciclo vicioso? Até aí eu entendi, mas o resto...

Sim, o Joe disse que ama a Gina na carta que mandou no capítulo 9.

Beijos.

**LoLi BlaCk: **Filhos? Nossa!

Autora idolatrada! EU?

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Qualquer jeito? Que bom.

Sim, Cho tomou naquele lugarzinho.

Ele supera!

Joe e Hillary? Bom... Quando a fic acabar sua duvida vai ser respondida.

Ah... Convenhamos... Agora que o mistério "qual será a cara do Harry e da Cho no baile ao ver a Gina?" foi resolvido, a fic precisa de mais mistérios, não acha?

Beijos.

**Márcia Figg: **Por enquanto, você pode vir aqui uma semana sim e outra não. Estou conseguindo fazer os capítulos para a cada duas semanas.

Continue lendo e comentando.

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Você gostou do capítulo? Hehehe... Apaixonado? Hum, talvez seja porque ando meio (lê-se completamente) sentimental.

A frase ficou legal!

Beijos.

**Sukidepp: **Você não vai me matar somente por causa da fic? Cada leitor cruel que eu fui arranjar!

Sim... Tive que acabar logo aí! Não resisti! Eu tive que fazer um mistério.

Beijos.

**RaFaeLLa Potter: **Oi!

Adorou o capítulo? Que bom!

Gostou da conversa ao pé de ouvido do Harry e da Gina? Fico feliz!

Muito bom? Wow...

Sim, a fic tem capa sim! Se você for ao google e digitar o nome dela, aparece a capa! Lindo né?

Beijos.

**Vilyn Rad: **Oie!

Perfeita? Que bom.

Eu também amo a musica do The Corrs que eu coloquei no capítulo anterior. Sou completamente viciada nela.

Sim, a tradução dela tem tudo a ver com o casal!

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Qual dos beijos foi tudo?

Tempo? Talvez...

Todos querem saber quem era no final do capítulo e, má como eu sou, vão ficar querendo saber... A não ser, é claro, que prestem atenção a pequenas ações e tudo o mais.

A música que a Chang tentou cantar e dançar é a Whenever Whereever da Shakira.

Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter... E só terá uma continuação se eu conseguir bolar uma trama, caso contrario vai ser somente essa mesma.

Beijos.

**Beka: **Continue lendo, sim!

E comente sempre.

Beijos.

**Jubs: **Não, ele ainda não sacou.

Beijos.

**Kah: **Perfeito? Finalmente você falou isso de alguma coisa que eu escrevi!

Da próxima, se empolga menos, Karine.

Beijos.

**Tammy: **Sim, notei que o "H" e o "G" são do lado um do outro no teclado, afinal a única coisa que faço o dia todo é digitar. Meio difícil não notar.

Amor... Leia minhas N/A e verá que, por enquanto, é a cada duas semanas que eu vou postar os capítulos. Independente se a Nani tiver betado antes ou não.

Beijos.

**Thiti Potter: **Sim, Rony e Hermione estão diferentes, assim como a maioria dos personagens... Mas foi preciso pra que eles ficassem no estilo "revoltado" da fic.

Parar na melhor hora é somente uma estratégia para prender os leitores as fics.

Beijos.

**Mimin Potter: **Que bom que gosta da minha fic.

Finalmente alguém que gostou do suspense.

Como assim a Hermione está meio deslocada na fic? Juro que não entendi o que você quis me mostrar.

Beijos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_ i Comensais! Era somente isso que conseguia ver. Havia comensais por todos os lados e em todos os lugares. O desespero e o medo corriam por suas veias, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos, somente para passar confiança a menina que estava ao seu lado. _

_Tudo o que ele queria era que aquele momento de terror acabasse bem e que ninguém saísse muito machucado. _

_-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele murmurou, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Para ser sincero, sentia que aquela era a última vez que via sua família com vida. _

_Não demorou muito para que os comensais, que os vigiava começassem a levá-los para os troncos, onde seus pais pretendiam fazer um balanço. _

_Não se surpreendeu ao ver seus pais amarrados um de frente para o outro, enquanto no tronco ao lado estava amarrado um menininho mais novo que si. _

_Céus. Qual fora o pecado que ele e sua família havia cometido para merecer tal castigo? Por que seu pai tinha que ter se rendido tão facilmente ao ver ele e sua irmã como reféns, os quais os Comensais podiam matar, somente para que o Auror se rendesse._

_Não sabia porque seu pai se rendera, sendo que sabia que ele e sua irmã não temiam a morte._

_-Não se atreva a machucá-los. – a voz da mulher saiu tremula, porem venenosa e perigosa, quando ela viu seus filhos sendo amarrados brutalmente ao tronco ao seu lado. Tudo o que os comensais fizeram foi gargalhar e empurrar sua cabeça com força, fazendo-a se chocar contra a madeira sua frente, abrindo um fundo corte, sujando seu rosto de sangue. /i _

Piscou os olhos várias, surpreso por ter permitido que essas lembranças passassem por sua mente, em plena aula.

Puxou o ar com força, discretamente, de modo que ninguém percebesse que seu coração batia acelerado e que o medo de ter que reviver tudo aquilo até acordado passava por seus olhos.

Não sabia, ainda, como iria fazer para se livrar dessas lembranças, somente sabia que conseguiria, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de cruzar os braços sobre a mesa e inclinar seu corpo levemente para frente, fingindo que prestava atenção no que a professora falava.

Talvez, pudesse dar um jeito de bloquear sua mente para que seu passado não interferissem em seu presente.

Quem sabe.

hr 

Bocejou, enquanto se espreguiçava.

Porque, cargas d'água, aceitara aquele maldito cargo de monitor, onde tinha a função a mais de levar as duvidas dos outros alunos para os professores? Isso era um verdadeiro porre e bem que Gina lhe alertara de que aquilo era chato. Não pôde evitar que um nó se formasse em sua garganta, ao se lembrar que brigara com ela.

Que maravilha. – resmungou, sarcástico, num muxoxo inteligível, enquanto começava a escrever avidamente no monte de pergaminhos a sua frente.

Disse alguma coisa, Joe? – Ryan, o professor de Latim de Wizard, perguntou, onde o loiro negou com um aceno de cabeça.

Nada, professor. – respondeu, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o que fazia.

Mas sua atenção nos pergaminhos não durou muito, já que logo o fato de ter brigado com uma certa ruiva voltou para sua mente, fazendo-o olhar pela janela, de modo que pudesse ver o céu azul.

Mesmo sabendo que a ruiva era a culpada pela briga, ele não podia deixar de se sentir mal por ter ferido Gina com suas palavras; mesmo que uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente gritasse que ela merecera.

Mas não conseguia ficar chateado com aquela ruiva por muito tempo, por mais errada que ela estivesse.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Podemos deixar isso pra depois? – perguntou, onde os professores concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter estado lá a manhã toda.

No final da tarde, antes do jantar, retomaremos. – Ryan falou, enquanto Joe guardava os pergaminhos em uma pasta e a colocava sob o braço.

Beleza. – respondeu, começando a caminhar para fora da biblioteca. – Como se eu fosse aparecer. – completou, quando já estava fora do local e, conseqüentemente, longe do campo de audição dos professores.

Okay! Já se livrara dos malas, agora faltava somente achar Gina e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

Mas onde aquela ruiva aguada podia estar? Não fazia nem idéia de por onde começar, mas tinha que achá-la, mesmo que levasse o dia todo. Mas para sua felicidade, não demorou tanto. Quando virou o corredor, viu a Caçula dos Weasley's, encostada em uma das paredes, conversando com Hillary, que tinha os olhos arregalados. Conforme se aproximava, mais podia ouvir a conversa.

Mas que filho da mãe. – Hillary exclamou revoltada, interrompendo Gina, que deu de ombros, antes de vê-lo e ficar mais séria do que já estava.

Hillary olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, ao ver a expressão da amiga, e, quando o viu, bufou.

Eu tenho que ir, Gi. – falou, ajeitando o sobretudo em cima dos ombros. – A gente se vê. – e se foi.

Podemos conversar? – o loiro perguntou, quando Hillary virara o corredor. Gina suspirou.

Está bem. – ela concordou, finalmente, fazendo-o indicar uma sala de aula vazia.

hr 

Brian bocejou e enterrou a cabeça nos braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa; nunca vira uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tão chata e tão sem finalidade quanto aquela.

Você já percebeu que quando a Hillary vem para a aula, a Gina falta? – Melissa perguntou, enquanto o moreno voltava a bocejar.

É, pois é. – ele concordou, sem animo, fechando os olhos. Melissa riu, enquanto anotava algo em seu caderno.

Quem devia falta, é você. – ela respondeu, fazendo-o rir. Desde quando Melissa permitia que um de seus amigos cabulassem aulas, somente para dormir?

Eu estou ouvindo direito ou o sono está me fazendo delirar? – perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para a namorada, que o encarava curiosa. – A grande Melissa Watson, a chata de plantão, me aconselhando a faltar nas aulas? – completou sarcástico, onde ela sorriu divertida, dando de ombros.

Não finja que você acha que sou santinha. – ela pediu, num resmungo. – Você sabe muito bem que de santa eu não tenho nada. – ele sorriu sensualmente.

Só se for na sua personalidade, porque de resto... – ele revidou malicioso, fazendo-a corar levemente, antes que ele beijasse levemente seus lábios e, quando iam aprofundar o beijo, a voz fina e irritante da professora se fez presente.

Será que o senhor O'Conner saberia me responder qual a finalidade dessa matéria e me dar três exemplos de como vai usá-la na vida adulta? – a professora perguntou, fazendo o moreno olhar para ela, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios firmes.

Quantas vezes seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas lhe perguntara isso em Wizard? Muitas! Sabia de cor e salteado a resposta, de modo que não precisasse nem perder tempo pensando em uma boa resposta.

A Finalidade de se ter esta aula, é dar aos alunos uma noção de como se defender das artes das trevas. – girou os olhos; era obvio demais. – Três bons exemplos, são: Se eu for virar Auror, terei que saber essa matéria de forma aprofundada; se em um belo dia de sol, onde eu esteja morrendo de calor e, convenientemente, eu for atacado, saberei me defender pelo tempo necessário, até que alguma autoridade possa me salvar; e se estourar alguma outra guerra, eu poderei combater nela, sem me preocupar em aprender a matéria de última hora. – a professora bufou, em pura raiva; ninguém nunca lhe dera uma resposta tão completa.

Melissa sorriu satisfeita; aquele filho da mãe respondera, como sempre respondia; pelo lógica, sempre mostrando situações, onde sempre eram possíveis acontecer.

hr 

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou pesadamente.

É sério, Gina... – caminhou até a ruiva, que estava de costas para si e a abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro dela. – Eu não devia ter sido tão grosso com você. – completou, afastando os longos cachos rubros do pescoço dela e depositando um breve beijo na curva alva.

E eu não devia ter mandando alguém responder as cartas por mim. – suspirou e se virou dentro do abraço, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – O fato é que, de certa forma, nós dois erramos e... – mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, antes de sorrir. - Eu fui muito idiota ao ficar magoada com você, quando fui eu quem provocou essa briga. – sorriu tristemente, enquanto Joe colocava uma mecha de sua franja vermelha atrás de sua orelha. – Eu só não queria te machucar e acabei fazendo isso. – suspirou e apoiou seu queixo no ombro largo do loiro.

Só espero que um dia você me diga porque fez isso. – sorriu. – Eu sei que você não quer falar agora, mas vou esperar que você se sinta bem para falar. – ela suspirou pesadamente. – E eu sei perfeitamente bem que você nunca quis me ferir. – a afastou levemente de si, de modo que pudessem olhar-se nos olhos. – Esquece isso, ruiva. – sorriu de leve. – Eu já esqueci. – encostou sua testa na dela, que fechou os olhos.

Joe não podia negar que estava gostando de ver aquela ruiva calma, mas sabia que havia algo de errado com ela; Gina nunca fora tão calma e... Quieta.

Sempre tinha um fora na ponta da língua, sempre era brincalhona quando estava com si, mas algo, naquele dia, estava-a deixando mais quieta; como se estivesse triste.

Mas, o problema, era que ela não lhe falava absolutamente nada. E isso o irritava profundamente.

Eu não consigo esquecer o fato de que, por minha causa, você i _está /i _sofrendo Joe. – o loiro se assustou ao ver uma lágrima escorrer solitária pelo rosto de Gina; nunca vira a garota tão frágil e indefesa, quanto naquele momento. Não soube o que fazer, somente apertou mais o abraço. – Não adianta você falar que esqueceu! Eu sei que não esqueceu, Joe. – mais uma lágrima.

Gi... Eu juro pra você que eu já esqueci. – murmurou, onde ela riu sem humor.

Não, Joe, não esqueceu. – ela abriu os olhos, somente para olhar para as íris azuis dele. Qual não foi o susto dele ao ver as íris amêndoas dela mergulhadas em tristeza, medo, raiva... Tantos sentimentos sem razão, que lhe deixaram claro que ela estava confusa, ele somente não sabia o motivo. – Pare de tentar enganar a si mesmo. Enfrente o que você sente, Joe. Não precisa mentir para você mesmo, somente para não me ver sofrendo, quando eu i _já /i _estou sofrendo. – ele permaneceu calado; incrível como aquela ruiva o conhecia tão bem, a ponto de querer sofrer somente para vê-lo feliz.

Ficaram em silêncio, somente abraçados, enquanto Gina somente permitia que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto.

Senhor. Sabia que quando se acalmasse, Joe perguntaria porque estava chorando e esse era seu medo. Apoiou o queixo no ombro dele, chorando com mais vontade. Não sabia porque estava chorando, somente sentia necessidade de por pra fora toda a dor sem motivo que sentia. Não sabia o motivo de sua dor, somente sabia que ela estava ali, em seu coração, fazendo-a querer chorar mais a cada segundo, minuto.

E só o fato de ter os braços de Joe envolvendo sua cintura, num gesto de consolo, diminuía, um pouco sua dor, mas sabia que isso não era suficiente; precisava descobrir tudo o que a fazia sofrer; precisava ficar sozinha, mas não queria.

Porque eu tenho que ser tão idiota? – perguntou num murmúrio. – Porque eu tenho que sempre guardar as minhas mágoas? – soluçou. – E, em um momento em que eu sofro mais, todas essas drogas de sofrimentos voltam, me fazendo chorar feito uma galinha seca. – Joe riu de leve da comparação.

Talvez porque você seja uma galinha seca. – ele respondeu, sarcástico, fazendo-a rir de leve. – Você guarda suas mágoas, Gi, porque você não gosta de mostrar ás pessoas que você ama, que por causa delas, você está sofrendo.

E você gosta? – ela perguntou, se separando dele. – Você não gosta, também, Joe! E o pior é que você nunca desabafa! Fica guardando tudo dentro de você! Se você chora? Eu não faço a mínima idéia! Somente sei, Joseph, que você prefere sofrer em silêncio e você é um idiota por isso. – ele abaixou os olhos; mais uma vez ela estava certa.

Suspirou pesadamente.

E o que eu posso fazer, Virginia? – se aproximou dela e secou as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto bronzeado dela. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar o que eu sinto! Você sabe o que me aconteceu. – completou num murmúrio, onde a fez rir sarcástica.

É, Joe, eu sei! – passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo vai se repetir sempre! Sua vida não se resume sempre ao mesmo acontecimento! Não é só porque meia dúzia de idiotas desprezaram sua amizade, somente pelo fato de seus pais serem separados e usaram isso para te humilhar, que quer dizer que todo mundo que se aproxima de você vá fazer o mesmo. – o empurrou levemente, fazendo-o cair sentando em uma cadeira. – Eu não pretendo te humilhar por causa de uma coisa que você não tem culpa! Que quem tem culpa é a sociedade preconceituosa, que vê com maus olhos uma separação! – sentou-se sobre as pernas dele e encostou sua testa na dele. – Eu te adoro e te respeito demais para sequer pensar em te ferir de forma planejada. – e, pela primeira vez, a ruiva pôde ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do loiro.

Que droga, Gina! – ele exclamou, chateado. – Eu não consigo deixar isso pra trás. Desde aquele dia, sempre que alguém se aproxima de mim, eu tenho a impressão que é somente para me usar, para me humilhar. – desviou os olhos. – Mesmo que isso não seja verdade. Mas é como se um alarme dentro de mim apitasse, dizendo que todos ao meu arredor querem se aproveitar de mim.

Olha pra mim. – ela pediu após um tempo em silêncio. Ele a obedeceu. – Você, Joe, pode ser maduro em muitos aspectos, mas às vezes você se mostra uma criança assustada. – ele lhe sorriu levemente. – Você tem que perceber que nem sempre as pessoas são tão idiotas. É claro que sempre tem alguém que vai querer te usar, mas você não pode parar de viver por causa disso. Se você não for fazer isso por si mesmo, faça por mim.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, levando uma mão até o rosto dela, o acariciando.

Você ta certa. – sorriram. – Você é demais, Gina. – ela sorriu, convencida.

Ela descolou suas testas, deixando a coluna ereta. Jogou uma mecha do cabelo pra trás.

Eu sei. – riram, divertidos.

hr 

Ah, corta essa, Chang. – o loiro murmurou, furioso.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

Tinha que agradecer a Merlin por Chang ser burra a ponto de conversar com o pai do querido bebê que esperava, na beira do lago, onde era mais fácil achar um lugar para se esconder; atrás de uma arvore.

Corta essa? – ela repetiu, num murmúrio exasperado. – Potter não é burro a ponto de não notar que o filho não é dele. – Harry suspirou baixinho, será que eles não podiam chegar logo no ponto que lhe interessava?

E eu muito menos em querer assumir esse filho! – ele exclamou, mal humorado. Harry ficou ereto; tinha que ser agora! Cho não podia enrolar mais.

Mas ele é seu! – ela exclamou, fazendo Harry sorrir e sair de seu esconderijo, revelando-se somente para o loiro, que ergueu os olhos. – Potter não é idiota de querer assumir esse filho quando ele nascer. – o outro riu.

Acho que Potter não vai ter que esperar o filho nascer para querer te matar. – Cho olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, seguindo a linha do olhar dele, e se deparou com Harry.

Se o moreno não estivesse tão furioso naquele momento, ele até poderia rir da cara que a oriental fizera ao vê-lo; a boca se escancarara e os olhos se arregalaram, enquanto as íris brilhavam em pura surpresa.

Não é nada disso que você ta pensando, Harry. – ela murmurou, tentando manter a calma.

E o que eu to pensando? – ele perguntou em fingida calma. Ela apontou para o loiro ao seu lado.

Você ta pensando que o Zabini é o pai do bebê; mas não é, Harry. Não é! – Harry franziu o cenho.  
-Eu não estou pensando isso, meu amor. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Você que falou isso em um momento em que eu estava brincando de ser xereta. – sorriu maroto. – Isso, querida, não chega nem perto do que eu estou pensando. – Cho puxou o ar com força e forçou um sorriso.

E o que você está pensando, meu lindo? – ela perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir docemente.

Estou pensando, Cho, que você não vale o chão em que pisa; que você é mais baixa e podre do que eu poderia imaginar. – se aproximou dela alguns passos. A oriental tinha os olhos arregalados; sabia o que vinha agora. – Eu, sinceramente, acreditei que você podia ter o MINIMO de respeito por si mesma e por sua dignidade. Mas me enganei não é. – ele riu sem humor. – Como fui tolo ao aceitar que você tentasse me manipular. – ela fez menção de falar, mas ele mandou ela se calar com um abano de mão. – Cala a boca que eu não terminei. – cerrou os olhos, fazendo estes virarem duas vendas verdes. – Quando me falou que estava grávida, eu soube na hora que o fedelho não era meu, mas esperava que você possuísse maturidade o suficiente para me admitir isso. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Mas parece que seu desejo pela fama é algo que te domina e isso, Chang, é de dar pena. E, pode ter certeza, que tudo o que sinto por você é isso; pena.

Você não sabe o que está falando, Harry. – ela riu, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Sabia que isso não chegava nem aos pés do que Harry era realmente capaz. – Você me ama e seus olhos me dizem isso. – o moreno permitiu que uma risada fria escapasse por seus lábios.

Meus olhos? – riu. – Acho que não. Você, provavelmente, tirou essa idéia das noites em que eu me diverti com você na Sala Precisa. – voltou a rir. – Mas, saiba Chang, que aquilo tudo que a gente passou, não foi nada mais que diversão e desejo por prazer. – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – Agora, se você quer que alguém tenha o desprazer de te amar, eu sugiro que você comece a se respeitar e pare de se achar a dona da verdade, quando na verdade não passa de uma garota fútil e desse tipo de gente, eu somente quero distancia. – Cho fez menção de tocá-lo. – E não ouse a me tocar novamente, porque eu já estou suficientemente envenenado com o seu cinismo e falta de capacidade de pensar nos sentimentos alheios.

Harry, querido... Você está bem? – ela forçou um sorriso carinhoso. – Que pergunta mais estúpida! É claro que não está bem, senão não estaria falando essas asneiras.

Eu estou ótimo! – ele exclamou exasperado. – Eu não estava bem quando decidi ficar com você! Quando te dei uma segunda oportunidade! Quando fingi acreditar que esse bebê que você ta esperando fosse meu filho. – Cho contorceu seu semblante em uma expressão como que dizendo que era a vitima da história.

Eu só falei que o filho era seu porque sabia que você não ficaria comigo ao saber que o bebê era de outro. – ela se aproximou dele, que recuou. – Eu te amo demais, Harry, e não suporto a idéia de te perder por causa de uma coisa que eu nem queria. – Harry riu sarcástico.

Você me ama? – ele voltou a rir. – Você não ama nem a si mesma, então como pode dizer que ama alguém? - franziu o cenho. – Você não queria? – ele repetiu o fim da frase dela. – Se você não quisesse, não teria feito. – ele forçou um sorriso carinhoso. – E, convenhamos, Chang, que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu descobriria que esse filho não é meu, afinal... Ele tem cinqüenta por cento de chances de nascer loiro... – olhou para o sonserino. – E de olho azul! Como você pôde pensar que eu não notaria?

Eu não sei! – ela exclamou, enquanto lágrimas forçadas escorriam por seu rosto. – Eu só queria que você ficasse ao meu lado, meu amor! – Harry voltou a rir sarcasticamente.

Ficar ao seu lado? – repetiu, as íris verdes brilhando em pura raiva. – Pra quê? Somente para ser famosa? – voltou a rir. Cho negou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu não me importo com a sua fama, Harry! – ela gritou. – Eu te amo e você sabe!

Você só ama a fama que eu joguei pro alto! Você não ama ninguém, Chang! Somente ama dinheiro, fama! – riu sem humor. – E convenientemente eu tenho tudo isso, não é? – Cho voltou a negar com um aceno de cabeça, mas Harry não permitiu que ela falasse alguma coisa, pois tirou a aliança dourada que ela o obrigava a usar. – Tudo, ouviu? Tudo o que ouve entre a gente termina aqui! – jogou a aliança no chão. – Não ouse mais a olhar pra mim; a falar comigo! – girou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar na direção do castelo, mas não pôde deixar de ouvir Chang voltar a conversar com Zabini.

Será que agora você assume esse bebê? – o loiro riu sarcástico.

Nem a pau. – foi a última coisa que o moreno conseguiu ouvir, antes de entrar novamente no castelo, caminhando lentamente na direção da Torre de Grifinória.

Senhor. Finalmente se livrara de Chang! Sabia que a oriental ainda tentaria voltar consigo, mas quem disse que ele queria?

Fora bom, sim, humilhar aquela oriental, mas fora melhor ainda ter, finalmente, um pretexto para terminar aquela relação idiota com Chang, sem que ela abrisse o berreiro no meio co corredor, chamando-o de desalmado.

Mas quem disse que ele se importaria? Mesmo que a oriental não houvesse aberto aquela brecha, mais dias, menos dias, ele acabaria por jogar sua relação com ela pelos ares.

Suspirando pesadamente, deu a senha para a mulher gorda do quadro e ficou na Sala Comunal, esperando até que desse a hora do almoço.

hr 

Bocejando pesadamente, se espreguiçou, antes de voltar a fazer sua tarefa de Poções.

Depois que conversara com Joe, Gina fora para a Sala Comunal terminar seus deveres, que, por acaso, eram pra ser entregues aquela tarde.

Suspirando, folheou seu livro de Poções, a procura de algo que pudesse ser útil para que conseguisse completar os dez centímetros que faltava.

Porque aquele seboso tem que ser tão chato? – perguntou a si mesma, num murmuro mal humorado, enquanto virava a pagina num gesto brusco, quase a arrancando. – Tanta coisa mais divertida para se pedir de tarefa e esse inútil pede justamente os doze usos do sangue de Dragão e como eles foram descobertos. – bufou. – Seria mais fácil pedir uma entrevista com o próprio Dumbledore.

Que estresse todo é esse? – a voz de Hillary se fez presente, fazendo a ruiva erguer os olhos das paginas amareladas, de modo que pudesse ver a amiga descendo as escadas que davam nos dormitórios femininos. Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Dever do Snape. – murmurou, voltando a procurar as respostas no livro.

Hillary ergueu uma sobrancelha, em surpresa.

Tem dever do Snape? – perguntou sentando-se em uma cadeira, ao lado da que a amiga ruiva usava. Leu o pergaminho por sobre os ombros de Gina. – Ah, eu fiz esse dever ontem. – deu de ombros, quando Gina a olhou surpresa. – Melissa me ajudou. – as íris amêndoas de Gina brilharam.

Me empresta? – Hillary riu da empolgação da ruiva e, se levantando, fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para que Gina esperasse, antes de correr até o dormitório.

Ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira, a ruiva suspirou pesadamente antes de fechar os olhos e passar as mãos pelo rosto; porque a imagem de Potter, na noite do baile, na beira do lago, não saia de sua cabeça?

Abriu os olhos quando o barulho do quadro sendo aberto chegou a seus ouvidos; girou a cabeça de modo que pudesse ver quem entrava e girou os olhos ao ver que, agora, seus pensamentos estavam ali, ao vivo e a cores.

Harry parou de caminhar logo que a viu e, depois de ficar alguns poucos segundos olhando para ela, como que hipnotizado, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que afastando alguns pensamentos e caminhou até uma poltrona do outro lado da Sala Comunal, de modo que ele pudesse olhar para o jardim.

Gina suspirou pesadamente, antes de se obrigar a desviar as íris de Harry e voltá-las para seu pergaminho, onde estava o começo de sua tarefa de Poções.

Porque Hillary estava demorando tanto? Okay! Não tinha nem cinco minutos que a morena subira, mas poxa! Ela não queria ficar i _sozinha _ /i na mesma sala que Potter. Ter esse desejo era crime por acaso?

Sentiu as íris dele sobre si, fazendo-a estremecer.

Certo. Estava calma e a imagem da luz da lua dando ao moreno uma aura mais bela do que a que ele já possuía não estava invadindo sua mente. O sabor dos lábios dele, não estava voltando á sua boca.

Foi esquecida pelos amigos, Weasley? – ele perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, enquanto o tom que ele usara era o de alguém que precisava descontar sua raiva em alguém.

Oh, senhor! Com tantos alunos em Hogwarts, porque ele fora escolher justamente i _ela _ /i de cobaia? Porque ele não descontava sua raiva em Chang? Ou talvez em Malfoy! Aquele loiro estava mesmo precisando ser mais humilhado do que já havia sido naquele dia.

Olhou para o moreno e pôde ver que ele sorria, venenoso, pelo canto dos lábios. Suspirou. Okay! Se ele queria brincar de jogo de palavras enquanto ela esperava Hillary, ele ia ficar querendo! Não estava com cabeça para agüentar um babaca metido a gostoso.

Vai encher o saco de outro, Potter. – respondeu simplesmente, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu livro de Poções. Ele somente riu sarcástico.

Com medo de mim, Weasley? – ele provocou, desafiando-a no ponto mais sensível do orgulho dela; sua falta de medo de desmoralizar as pessoas a sua volta.

Medo de você? – ela repetiu sarcástica. – Eu? – riu. – Não, Potter. Até uma barata me dá mais medo que você. – mandou um beijinho pra ele. – Agora, se você não se importar, eu adoraria terminar minha tarefa.

Isso pareceu servir para que Harry se calasse, já que ele voltou a olhar para o jardim, depois de bufar e passar uma mão pelos cabelos.

Gina foi i _obrigada _ /i a agradecer a Deus quando viu Hillary descendo as escadas, com um rolo de pergaminho nas mãos.

Agradeça a Deus, Gina... – murmurou para si mesma. – Pai nosso, que estais no céu... – mas sua oração foi interrompida por Hillary, que se sentou ao seu lado, mas que estava tão distraída que nem ouviu que a ruiva falava sozinha.

Aqui. – a morena disse, enquanto estendia o pergaminho, já aberto. Gina sorriu agradecida para a amiga e, pegando o pergaminho dela, começou a copiar avidamente.

Sabia que aquele trabalho não chegaria nem perto do que era realmente capaz de fazer, mas e daí? Somente o fato de ter entregado o trabalho lhe garantia pelo menos um "deplorável".

hr 

Tendo aula de Historia da Magia durante uma hora, quase dormindo e a Lary e a Gina somem e ficam pelo castelo, se divertindo. – Brian resmungou, fazendo Melissa rir divertida.

Haviam acabado de assistir a última aula antes do almoço e Brian, ainda, não se conformara por ter perdido sua manhã i _toda /i _para ouvir i _todos /i _os professores começarem uma matéria que ele já sabia.

Não reclama, Brian. – pediu, onde o moreno a imitou, sarcasticamente. Melissa jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo, fazendo com que as mechas loiras balançassem com graciosidade.

Não reclama. Não reclama! – ele repetiu num resmungo, enquanto tirava os livros que Melissa carregava das mãos dela. – Você fala isso porque não é você quem tem uma namorada chata que te obriga a assistir todas as malditas aulas! – ele completou, fazendo-a rir com mais vontade.

Andando um pouco mais rápida que o moreno, Melissa ficou de frente para ele, caminhando de costas. Acariciou o rosto do namorado.

Alguém já disse que você é uma gracinha irritado? – perguntou, antes de depositar um breve beijo nos lábios dele, que sorriu.

Já me falaram sim. – ela franziu o cenho, confusa, parando de andar, onde ele a imitou e também parou.

Quem? – ele deu de ombros, enquanto fingia tirar uma poeirinha do ombro do uniforme.

Michael. – respondeu num muxoxo, enquanto Melissa permitia que os lábios ficassem entre abertos, os olhos arregalados e que sua mochila escorregasse por seu ombro, indo parar no chão.

Michael? – repetiu lentamente e Brian concordou com um aceno de cabeça. A loira começou a gargalhar histericamente, fazendo com que os alunos que passavam olhassem para ela, como se fosse uma louca.

Isso! – ele exclamou, revoltado, embora um sorriso divertido brincasse em seus lábios. – Ria do passado alheio! – Melissa fez um abano com a mão, como que pedindo pra ele esperar.

Você ta querendo me dizer que a única pessoa que disse que você é uma gracinha foi... – gargalhou. – Um i _garoto _ /i ? – riu com vontade. Brian revirou os olhos.

É, porquê? – perguntou, começando a realmente se irritar com a reação da namorada.

Você vai me desculpar, Brian. – ela murmurou, enquanto ofegava e secava as poucas lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto. – Mas isso foi patético. – completou, antes de se abaixar e pegar sua mochila. Brian deu de ombros e sorriu irônico.

Tudo bem. – mostrou a língua pra ela e ficou sério. – Quem perdeu o namorado foi você mesmo. – e, dando os livros pra ela, continuou seu caminho.

O quê? – ela gritou, quando ele virou o corredor. Brian gargalhou. Pronto! Havia se vingando daquela loira folgada.

hr 

i _Tudo ao seu arredor parecia estranhamente gelado. Mas porquê? Pelo que se lembrava, fora deitar em sua cama e estava segura em baixo dos seus cobertores._

_Tentou inspirar; grande erro. Ao fazer isso uma grande quantidade de água entrou em suas narinas, indo assim para seus pulmões. _

_Ergueu o corpo num gesto brusco, fazendo com que sua cabeça saísse de dentro da água gelada. _

_Ofegante, olhou ao arredor, constatando que estava no banheiro; dentro da banheira. _

_-Senhor... – murmurou, erguendo-se, somente para constatar que suas pernas estavam bambas. – Ele está mais louco a cada minuto. – seu corpo tremeu quando sua pele nua foi tocada pelo vento frio da madrugada de inverno. Olhou para o lado, enquanto enrolava o primeiro robe que viu na frente ao arredor do corpo. _

_Bufou ao ver que todas as janelas do banheiro estavam abertas. _

_Dando de ombros, caminhou lentamente até o seu quarto, enquanto flashes do que aquele louco varrido fizera com si voltavam a sua mente. _

_De todas as vezes eu ele ousara lhe tocar, aquela fora a pior; ele lhe batera, a ferira verbalmente e, por fim, quando estava adormecida, a colocara dentro da maldita banheira, para que se afogasse!_

_Permitiu que uma risadinha sem humor escapasse por seus lábios, enquanto entrava em seu quarto e se enxugava, antes de colocar uma roupa qualquer e que, de preferência, escondesse seu corpo por completo._

_Céus! Porque sua mãe tivera que ir a um congresso de medicina justamente quando faltava uma maldita semana para que suas aulas terminassem? Ela não podia esperar as férias, até ela própria ir para o maldito acampamento? Seria um recorde para aquele verme maldito! Três semana sem tocá-la uma única vez. _

_Suspirando pesadamente, penteou os cabelos, antes de descer para a sala, onde o maldito estava, sentando na frente da televisão, rindo, enquanto assistia a um filme de drama!_

_Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado, foi até a poltrona mais distante dele, que a observou o caminho todo. _

_-Porque está usando essa roupa? – ele perguntou, como se ela fosse uma dessas quaisquer com quem ele estava acostumado a sair; como se ela não se valorizasse. _

_-Porque eu quero. – respondeu ríspida. – Algum problema nisso? – ele sorriu com superioridade. _

_-Claro que sim! – ele desligou a televisão, se levantou e se sentou no braço da poltrona dela, enquanto a mão grande e peluda passava por seus braços. – Eu preciso de você do jeitinho que veio ao mundo. – arregalou os olhos em surpresa, antes de gargalhar friamente. _

_-Se você quer alguém que fique do jeito que veio ao mundo pra você, seu merda, eu sugiro que você levante a bunda dessa poltrona e vá pagar uma daquelas prostitutas com quem sai! _

_Isso pareceu ser a gota d'água pra ele, que se ergueu como uma cobra preste a dar o bote, antes de segurá-la pelos cabelos e fazê-la se levantar. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, fazendo os lábios se roçarem. _

_-Nunca mais ouse a falar assim comigo. – pousou a mão livre sobre um de seus seios, apertando-o entre seus dedos, fazendo-a geme de dor. – Porque senão eu vou fazer muito mais que isso! – a empurrou, fazendo-a cair e bater o ombro na quina da mesinha de centro. _

_Gemeu de dor._

_-Obrigada por me odiar. – murmurou, enquanto se levantava e corria para fora da casa, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. /i _

Acordou sobressaltada e agradeceu a Merlin por nenhum dos seus amigos terem notado que estava com medo.

Olhando ao arredor, agradeceu a todos os santos que conhecia por estar em Hogwarts, segura em sua Sala Comunal, com um de seus amigos explicando a matéria de Poções para os outros.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua explicação.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Sim, o último sonho não tem nada ver com os outros, que já apareceram. Mais tarde eu vou revelar de quem são os dois sonhos... Pessoas diferentes, sim, situações diferentes, mas com muitos sentimentos iguais.

Okay, estou sentimental demais...

Chega de ladainha amorosa, vai... O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? COMENTEM! \O\

Ah, só uma coisa que algumas pessoas observaram; eu sei que foi meio forçado fazer o Hagrid ser parado por meros alunos Sonserinos, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de fazer com que ele não interrompesse.  
Capítulo 16 vai pro ar no dia 24/05. Sim, daqui a duas semanas!

Okay... A partir daqui eu escrevi no dia 13/05, plena sexta-feira... Pessoal do fanfiction... Eu sei que disse que este capítulo seria postado no dia 10, mas essa droga de site me proibiu de postar até o dia 14, amanhã... Ou hoje... Enfim... Desculpa mesmo, mas essas novas regras daqui não estão me agradando em absolutamente nada e eu não pretendo segui-las, o que pode causar vários atrasos. Se vocês verem que eu voltei a não atualizar no dia que prometi, procurem a fic no Floreios e Borrões, parte de fic do Potterish, e leiam por lá...

Espero que possam me entender... E, não, a data do capítulo 16 não é numa sexta feira. Continua sendo uma terça feira... Não vou mudar o prazo de atualização por causa disso...

Bom, vamos aos comentários...

**Mari: **Nossa! Que revolta!

A Melissa disse o porque de ter perdoado o loiro: Não quer que o Brian seja preso por fazer um bem para a humanidade.

Ah... É que eu tive que contar a trama da fic pra minha beter, aí sempre que eu conto pra alguém, me vem uma luz e deja vu... Sai tudo isso que eu tenho coragem de chamar de trama.

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Sim, coitadinho do Brian.

Novo mistério? Eu diria, que são dois novos mistérios!

Sim, bem feito para o loiro oxigenado.

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Relaxa... O importante é gostar do capítulo!

Sim, a Gina não tinha razão e o Joe fala isso para ela, o problema da nossa ruiva doida, além de ser doida, é: orgulho.

Me empresta ele? Você é um amor, porque aí você me poupa de criar mais algum ser.

Gostou do que aconteceu na cena que o Harry pegou a Chang?

Rony gato? Talvez ele seja... Eu nunca imagino ou descrevo o Rony! Eu somente o coloco aqui para não ficar aquilo de "Harry não tem mais seu melhor amigo".

Sim, Malfoy mereceu apanhar por causa do que fez, fora isso...

Muito interessada no do Brian? Logo, logo, ele será tratado com mais cuidado e intensidade.

Bom... Se eu te falar que essa foi a única maneira que eu achei de fazer a cena do malfoy, você fica brava comigo?

Sim, esse comentário vale pelo outro.

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Ah, sim! Trabalho! Deve ter sido uma beleza ter levantado cedo, não?

Mias forte e dramático? E isso é bom?

Joe é a perfeição masculina.

Oh, sim... Drama, drama e drama não é comigo... Eu TENHO que colocar piadinhas no meio.

Sim, Malfoy foi tudo de ruim.

Acho que Brian deixou de ser bi no segundo capítulo.

Quanto a sua pergunta, sobre ter uma amizade colorida, o Brian disse que se não estivesse com a Melissa ele ficaria com você.

Sim, Brian saiu em grande estilo.

Relaxa... O Joe vai ter sua chance de ser feliz.

Beijos.

**Laurinha: **Pois é... Faz muito tempo que você não comenta nas minhas fics.

Escrevo o mais rápido que dá, como já ta cansada de saber.

Beijos.

**Tammy: **Fala chuchu da minha salada de repolho mal passado.

Que bom gostou do capítulo 14!

Okay! Você é loira! Trégua concedida.

Eu? Escrita incrível? Você ta tirando da minha cara né?

A unha do dedinho? Afff... Nem vo comenta, Tamara.

Também te amo, Tama...

Sim, quarteto forever!

Beijos.

**Camilla: **A parte do Malfoy foi tudo o que você sempre sonhou? Wow...

Beijos.

**Pekena Malfoy: **Valeu a pena! Que bom!

Acho que todos ficaram com pena do Brian! Eu mesma fiquei.

Gostou de quem é o pai do filho da Chang?

Okay! Sem problemas! Eu sei que foi meio forçado, mas foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de fazer.

Beijos.

**LoLi BlacK: **Sim, eu sou muito cruel!

Draco Gay Malfoy? Auhauhau gostei dessa, posso usar?

Sim, Harry pegou a Chang no flagra!

Mudaram-se? Que bom! Eu odeio aranhas e o Rony já estava irritante, dizendo que se você não desse um jeito nessas aranhas, ele iria sumir mais ainda da fic.

Beijos.

**Emplumada: **Ainda não leu? Sem problemas! Espero que goste.

Assim que eu achar um tempo, eu leio a fic sua e da sua amiga, ta?

Beijos.

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Que capítulo? Bom, um bem... Revoltado, eu diria.

Sim, Malfoy seboso idiota.

Já recomendaram isso pra Mel: dar um chute nas regiões baixas.

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Você é mais cruel que eu!

Pois é, todos são ferrados na fic. Eu amo fazer um draminha de "Oh, eu estou em uma novela mexicana."

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Opa... Pára tudo! Você acha que eu vou colocar a Melissa com o Brian? Mas nem que a vaca tussa ou implore.

Sim, a Melissa é do Brian!

Que bom que está amando!

A Nani é perfeita pra escrever, eu sou uma pessoa que _tenta _escrever.

Beijos.

**Ka: **Deixa ver se eu entendi: a Gina fica com o Harry Bobo Potter e você com o Joe perfeito?

Ta né... Mas aí você vai ter que brigar por ele com as outras leitoras!

Beijos.

**RaFaeLLa PoTTeR: **Oi!

Sim, todos precisam dizer que o capítulo ficou ótimo.

Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.

Pegou? Então ta... Me avisa quando postar.

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo.

Acho que esse próprio capítulo respondeu sua pergunta sobre o harry largar a Chang.

Beijos.

**Nanynha: **você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ver tantos elogios a minha fic no seu comentário.

Beijos.

**ayuminha: **Um máximo? Que bom!

Você acha que o Harry não merece a Gina? Que coisa.

Beijos.

**Myla Potter Tonks: **uhuhauha é um saco quando você faz aquele comentário gigante e dá erro né?

Você ficou brava porque eu não coloquei mais detalhes do seu casal favorito? Ah desculpa, mas eu não podia entrar em detalhes, entende?

Gostou do "desabafo" da Gina com o Harry? Isso é bom.

Até a Gina ficou com medo do Brian no capítulo 14.

Beijos.

**AliciA SlytheriN: **Rebelde? Eu diria revoltado.

Fico feliz que ache a fic divertida e emocionante.

Acho que este capítulo respondeu a sua duvida sobre o Harry descobrir que ainda não vai ser pai.

Beijos.

**Nattaly Snape: **Que bom que está gostando!

Beijos.

**Ginger Fitzgerald: **Perfeita? Isso me deixa muito feliz!

Você só prossegue a leitura de uma fic Harry/Gina quando ela é muito boa?

Beijos.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, já aviso que há cenas mais fortes nesse capítulo... Então, a grande quantidade de coisas em itálico, para quem não quiser ler, é recomendável não ser lida, embora não vá entender algumas coisas. Mais coisas na N/A no fim do capítulo. Até lá.

hr 

Parecia que todos os alunos estavam no Salão Principal naquele dia, mas um em especial parecia possuir a aura mais alegre da que possuíra nos últimos três dias.

Harry ria alegremente de uma piada qualquer que Rony contara; as íris verdes brilhavam em pura alegria, enquanto o sol que entrava pelo teto encantado, iluminava aquele corpo másculo e viril como se houvesse nascido somente para iluminá-lo e dar maior destaque a sua felicidade.

Suspirando pesadamente, Gina se forçou a desviar o olhar de Harry e, ao olhar para onde seus amigos estavam, viu que todos olhavam pra ela. Respirou pesadamente, enquanto voltava a passar manteiga na torrada que ia comer; sabia o que viria agora.

Quê? – perguntou, com descaso, antes de colocar um gole de suco de abóbora na boca.

Você é a fim do Potter! – Hillary, Melissa e Brian exclamaram juntos, fazendo a ruiva se engasgar com suco, antes de arregalar os olhos. Sabia que os amigos falariam isso, mas não conseguia conter a surpresa cada vez.

Vocês beberam? – perguntou, entre uma tossida e outra. – Injetaram? Cheiraram? – os três riram, como se soubessem de algo que a ruiva, ainda, não sabia.

Ora, Gina... – Hillary começou, enquanto analisava cuidadosamente a vasilha de rosquinhas que tinha em sua frente; até que se decidiu por uma de chocolate. – Está mais do que na cara que você gosta dele. – Gina sorriu sarcástica.

Claro! – pousou a taça, que ainda segurava. – Gosto dele como minha válvula de escape! – os outros três giraram os olhos.

Não minta, Gininha. – Brian murmurou, fingindo ser um irmão mais velho da ruiva, que riu divertida. – Todos sabemos do seu amor platônico por aquele legume manco. – dessa vez, Gina riu alto, atraindo a atenção de quem estava perto, entre eles Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Amor platônico? – riu. – Pelo Potter? – o mencionado franziu o cenho em surpresa ao ouvir o próprio nome sair de modo tão sarcástico pelos lábios de Gina. – Eu? – ela riu com tanta vontade, que deu certeza a Harry de que, a última coisa que ela sentia por ele, era amor. Mesmo que platônico. – Vocês, definitivamente, beberam! – ela completou, enquanto jogava o guardanapo, que estava pousado sobre suas pernas, em cima da mesa, antes de se levantar e jogar a mochila sobre os ombros.

Aonde você vai? – Melissa perguntou, colocando sua torrada dentro do prato que estava a sua frente.

Me livrar de tanta baboseira. – respondeu, girando nos calcanhares.

A verdade dói tanto, Gina? – Brian perguntou, maroto, fazendo a amiga virar para encará-lo; as íris brilhando em pura raiva.

Doeria, O'Conner, se realmente fosse verdade. – seu tom fora tão venenoso, que Brian não se atreveu a continuar a provocar a ruiva, que foi para fora do Salão Principal, caminhando tão apressada que parecia a muitos que ela não passava de um raio vermelho, passando por entre as mesas de Grifiniória e Lufa–Lufa.

Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Hillary pegou sua mochila e se levantou.

Vou ver porque essa ruiva está tão estressada. – avisou, fazendo Brian sorrir maroto, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, começou a fazer o mesmo caminho que a amiga, só que em passos mais lentos, devido ao tamanho exagerado dos livros das aulas que teria naquele dia.

Deve ser TPM! – ele gritou, fazendo a morena rir, antes de parar de caminhar, e virar-se para encará-lo, sorrindo ironicamente.

Com vontade de ter TPM também? – ela respondeu, antes de voltar a caminhar e, finalmente, sair do Salão.

Hillary caminhou apressada para o primeiro andar, onde sabia que a ruiva estaria, e não se enganou. Viu Gina caminhando apressada, quase virando a esquina.

Gi! – chamou, fazendo a ruiva suspirar ruidosamente, antes de parar e se virar para encarar a amiga, com visível mal humor.

Se é pra me falar que eu estou a fim do Potter, é melhor me deixar sozinha. – ela murmurou, ríspida, enquanto uma leve brisa da manhã entrava pela janela aberta e fazia os cabelos de ambas esvoaçar levemente.

Hillary franziu o cenho, surpresa; o que dera naquela ruiva doida? Será que ela se drogara? Okay! Péssima teoria.

Eu não vim falar do Potter. – parou na frente da amiga, ajeitando a alça da mochila sobre os ombros. – Vim falar de você, Gina. – completou, fazendo a ruiva cruzar os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto o semblante estava contorcido em uma expressão de curiosidade. Aquilo sim a deixara realmente surpresa, uma vez que em cada onze coisas que seus amigos falavam para si, quinze era que ela estava a fim do Potter.

Falar i _o que _ /i de mim? – perguntou, esquecendo momentaneamente a raiva que sentia. Hillary sorriu, divertida.

Que você gosta do Potter. – riu marota ao ver a expressão zangada de Gina. – É brincadeira, Gi. – riu levemente, tentando tirar o clima pesado que a ruiva fazia questão de manter. – Falando sério agora... O que você tem? Anda muito estressada. – a ruiva girou os olhos; que amigos fora arranjar. Tudo bem... Estavam preocupados consigo, mas poxa... Era muito pedir um pouco de privacidade?

Notas baixas. – deu de ombros, enquanto prendia os longos cachos ruivos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Fora a vez de a morena girar os olhos.

Você? Notas baixas? – riu sarcástica. – Conta outra! – Gina bufou, antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar a caminhar.

Hillary coçou a nuca, sem jeito e ao mesmo tempo atônita. Sabia que Gina era temperamental, mas isso não explicava o repentino mau humor da ruiva. Talvez, Brian estivesse certo; talvez fosse TPM mesmo.

Suspirando, virou-se para voltar para o Salão Principal, mas deu de cara com Joe.

Bufou; era tudo o que precisava para seu dia ficar perfeito.

hr 

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de sorrir divertido.

Rony era mesmo um idiota! E Hermione era i _mais _ /i idiota ainda de brigar com ele.

Mas é sério, Mione. – ele exclamou, com mau humor, que era desmentido pelo sorriso em seus lábios. – As vacas da velha que mora perto lá de casa, voaram! – Hermione bufou e passou uma mão pelos cachos castanhos.

Duas coisas pra você, Ronald... – ela começou, antes de dar um gole no seu suco. – Primeira; a casa mais próxima da sua, fica na saída de Londres. – Rony bufou. – Segundo; mesmo no mundo bruxo, vacas não voam. – completou, fazendo Rony cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

Porque quando i _você _ /i fala é verdade e quando i _eu _ /i falo é besteira? – ele perguntou em óbvio mal humor e Hermione deu de ombros.

Porque i _eu /i _já li todos os livros da biblioteca e i _você _ /i não! – ele girou os olhos.

Mas i _eu_ /i sou o puro sangue e i _você_ /i não. – respondeu, sem pensar, fazendo os olhos da namorada se encherem de água. Ela se levantou, abraçando seus livros com força.

Você é mais idiota do que eu poderia imaginar. – e saiu correndo. Rony olhou para Harry, confuso.

O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou, fazendo o moreno fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Só acabou de ajudar o Malfoy, a chamar a Hermione de sangue ruim. – Rony arregalou os olhos, antes de juntar seus livros, apressado.

Vou tentar consertar essa burrada. – ele avisou, antes de fazer o mesmo caminho que a namorada fizera.

Harry revirou os olhos; definitivamente, aquele ruivo era mais tolo do que imaginara.

O moreno suspirou e jogou o último pedaço de torrada na boca, antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar em direção a primeira aula; para o que seria um longo dia sem seus amigos, os quais, tinha certeza, estavam fazendo as pazes em alguma sala esquecida do castelo.

hr 

Bocejou, enquanto continuava a caminhar na direção da aula de Feitiços.

Porque seus amigos tinham que insistir tanto que ela gostava daquele imbecil do Potter? Okay! Não o odiava, mas também não gostava dele! Isso era tão difícil de se entender? Para ela, pelo menos, não.

Certo... Talvez Melissa não concordasse, uma vez que no passado a ruiva vivia dizendo que a amiga loira era a fim do Brian. Mas ela, Gina, estava certa não?

Será que seu destino era igual ao de Melissa? Começar achando ruim essas brincadeiras, depois participando delas para, por fim, acabar namorando o dito cujo?

Bufando, por tais pensamentos, foi obrigada a parar no meio do caminho por ver Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy conversando. Poderia tentar sair de fininho, se Draco não houvesse a visto.

Ora, veja só... – ele murmurou, desdenhoso, no que a ruiva gemeu baixinho, em um lamento. – Se não é a pobretona Weasley andando sozinha pela grande Hogwarts! – completou, fazendo a oriental rir feito uma gralha. Gina suspirou pesadamente para se acalmar; já fora prejudicada demais por aquela chinesa queimada. Não iria permitir que suas notas ficassem mais baixas do que já estavam.

Você é tão engraçado, Malfoy. – colocou uma mecha ruiva, que escapara do elástico, atrás da orelha. – Olha como estou rindo. – completou sarcástica. Porque aquele loiro tinha que ser tão tapado a ponto de não perceber que ela cansara de perder seu tempo tentando mostrar a ele que não seria com piadas idiotas que ele a atingiria.

Foi realmente engraçado, Weasley. – Cho defendeu, enquanto se apoiava em um dos ombros largos de Malfoy, que tinha um sorriso de triunfo sobre os lábios.

Então, continue rindo feito uma idiota, Chang, e tente levar o loiro aí para a cama e ria da desgraça que ele deve ser. – resmungou, antes de voltar a seu caminho e quanto mais se afastava, mais baixos ficavam as risadas de Draco e Cho.

Girou os olhos; isso porque ela era a mais nova.

hr 

Bufou, tudo que, definitivamente, i _não _ /i precisava era daquele encontro com aquele loiro aguado.

Rivendell. – ele murmurou, sorrindo pelos cantos dos lábios.

Watson. – Hillary respondeu, mais por educação que por vontade.

O que faz andando sozinha por aqui? – ele perguntou como que dizendo que ela era excluída. Hillary girou os olhos, o que isso dizia respeito a aquele loiro enxerido?

Nada que seja da sua conta. – respondeu friamente, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cachos castanhos. – Agora, se você não se importar, tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer, do que perder meu tempo com você.

Joe riu de leve, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dela, que sentiu um arrepio involuntário subir por sua espinha. Odiava quando isso acontecia, mas o que podia fazer? Banir os arrepios de seu corpo era que não dava.

Como o quê? – provocou.

Contar quantas rachaduras Hogwarts tem em seus tetos e paredes; me perguntar porque perco meu tempo com você; tentar jogar todas as cartas de um baralho dentro de um chapéu; tentar fazer um mudo falar e um surdo ouvir. – ela respondeu secamente, fazendo-o sorrir divertido, no que Hillary teve que concordar com a maioria da população de Hogwarts; ele era lindo.

Você vai trocar esse loiro aqui por coisa chatas e feias? – riu. – Eu sabia que você não gostava muito de homens, mas não podia imaginar que você os repudiasse. – fora a vez de Hillary rir, enquanto ajeitava a alça da mochila sobre os ombros.

Primeiro; você não sabe i _nada _ /i sobre a minha vida, então, não venha dizer o que eu gosto ou repudio. – sorriu sarcástica. – Segundo; eu não fazia a mínima idéia que você fosse homem. – Joe jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo secamente.

Isso tudo só para não admitir que quer ver o quanto eu sou homem? – ela gargalhou com gosto.

Não, Watson. – Hillary molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. – Isso tudo para não ter que esfregar na sua cara que você parece com uma bicha louca. – Joe sorriu maroto, passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros.

Eu pareço uma bicha louca? – riu, enquanto beijava o espaço entre os lábios e a bochecha da morena, que não teve como impedir seu coração de disparar. - Mas bem que você é louquinha para ir para a cama comigo.

Porque aquela proposta, que vinha dos lábios dele, lhe parecia extremamente tentadora? Suspirou pesadamente, antes de responder.

Até a Lula Gigante me parece mais bela que você. – e vendo que ele ficara sem resposta, o que era muito raro, voltou ao seu caminho para o Salão Principal.

Sabia que aquele loiro era doido, mas não podia imaginar que fosse tanto, a ponto de argumentar as cegas, somente para irritá-la.

Bufou; porque ele tinha que existir?

hr 

Porque você tem que ser tão leguminoso, Weasley? - Hermione perguntou mal humorada, enquanto continuava seu caminho para a Sala de História de Magia.

E porque você tem que ser a sabe tudo mais linda que eu já vi? – ele respondeu, tentando parar na frente dela, que quase corria, de tão rápido que andava.

Hermione teve que morder o lábio inferior para conseguir conter o sorriso. Rony podia ser um tapado, mas em alguns momentos ele era o ser mais doce do mundo.

Não vai ser com meia dúzia de palavras meigas que você vai conseguir que eu te perdoe! – ele bufou e finalmente conseguiu fazer com que ela parasse.

E se eu falar que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? Que você foi e é a única garota que consegue me fazer viver a felicidade do amor verdadeiro. – aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Que sem você não existe Rony Weasley? – dessa vez não teve como Hermione segurar o sorriso. Ele vez menção de falar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

Não pense que é só porque estou sorrindo que te perdoei. – ele gemeu, derrotado. – Mas posso pensar seriamente no seu caso se a desculpa que você der for muito convincente. – isso pareceu refazer, um pouco, o animo do ruivo, que sorriu de leve.

Deu de ombros.

Sabe como é... – ele voltou a dar de ombros. – No calor da discussão, eu não pensei antes de falar e... – fez uma breve pausa. – Simplesmente saiu.

Oh, certo! Agora seria realmente muito bom ele lhe falar algo que não soubesse. Seria realmente interessante!

Certo, Ronald. – depositou um breve beijo no espaço entre os lábios e a bochecha do ruivo. –A gente se vê. – e continuou seu caminho, deixando para trás um Rony abobado.

Não teve como segurar o sorriso maroto, que escapou para seus lábios, logo depois que virou o corredor.

Adorava isso... Fazer Rony de bobo, fingindo ainda estar brava com ele.

Admitia que o que ele lhe falara lhe ferira, mas a dor não durara muito; não conseguia guardar os sentimentos negativos por Rony, nem por cinco minutos.

O que o amor que tinha por aquele ruivo não fazia com seu orgulho.

hr 

i _Podia ver a menina a sua frente rir divertida, enquanto ele empurrava o balanço, que ia pra frente e para trás levemente._

_Estavam no grande jardim da mansão, onde um criado estava parado, ao lado de uma mesa, onde havia uma grande variedade de guloseimas, olhando-os. _

_-O lanche está servido, crianças. – o criado falou, fazendo-os parar de brincar e correr até a mesa, mas antes que pudessem alcançar a peça de madeira, uma explosão, no interior da mansão, sendo seguido por um grito de dor, fez com que eles parassem no meio do caminho, assustados, enquanto o criado corria para o interior da casa, para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Não sabia ao certo o que fazer e tudo o que veio em sua mente foi salvar a menina ao seu lado. Pegou-a pelo pulso, antes de começar a correr na direção do pequeno quartinho que havia no fundo da mansão, mas seu caminho foi barrado por um Comensal alto e gordo. O que ele iria fazer consigo? Não sabia, já que uma dor alucinante atingiu sua nuca, antes de seu mundo rodar e se apagar._

_Não sabia quanto tempo ficara desacordado, mas agora sua consciência retornara. O que não voltara era sua coragem de abrir os olhos e ver onde estava e com quem estava, mas o grito fino e agudo de sua irmã invadiu sua mente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos bruscamente, levantar-se em um salto, somente para ver que o brutamontes que bloqueara seu caminho, espancava a pobre menina. _

_Isso pareceu fazer com que sua coragem voltasse por completo. Num gesto que misturava desespero, coragem e medo, correu até o homem mais velho, chutou sua canela, voltou a pegar a menina pelo pulso e correu para fora do quarto onde estava, abriu a porta e saiu, mas parou abruptamente._

_Comensais! Era somente isso que conseguia ver. Havia comensais por todos os lados e em todos os lugares. O desespero e o medo corriam por suas veias com mais força, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos, somente para passar confiança a menina que estava ao seu lado. _

_Tudo o que ele queria era que aquele momento de terror acabasse bem e que ninguém saísse muito machucado. _

_-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele murmurou, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Para ser sincero, sentia que aquela era a última vez que via sua família com vida. _

_Não demorou muito para que os comensais, que circulavam pela mansão começassem a levá-los para os troncos, onde seus pais, outrora, pretendiam fazer um balanço. _

_Não se surpreendeu ao ver seus pais amarrados um de frente para o outro, enquanto no tronco ao lado estava amarrado um menininho mais novo que si. _

_Céus. Qual fora o pecado que ele e sua família havia cometido para merecer tal castigo? Por que seu pai tinha que ter se rendido tão facilmente ao ver ele e sua irmã como reféns, os quais os Comensais podiam matar, somente para que o Auror se rendesse._

_Não sabia porque seu pai se rendera, sendo que sabia que ele e sua irmã não temiam a morte._

_-Não se atreva a machucá-los. – a voz da mulher saiu tremula, porem venenosa e perigosa, quando ela viu seus filhos sendo amarrados brutalmente ao tronco ao seu lado. Tudo o que os comensais fizeram foi gargalhar e empurrar sua cabeça com força, fazendo-a se chocar contra a madeira sua frente, abrindo um fundo corte, sujando seu rosto de sangue._

_Dessa vez, não teve como conter as lágrimas de dor que escorriam por seu rosto.  
Porque, entre tantos bruxos, a sua família tivera que ser a escolhida? Porque aqueles comensais não podiam perceber que, sem Lord Voldemort para defendê-los, eles logo seriam pegos por tudo aquilo que estavam fazendo a uma das famílias mais importantes tanto do mundo bruxo quanto do mundo trouxa. _

_Talvez o destino queria somente testá-los, fazendo com que a família toda perdesse sua fé em Merlin e toda a esperança que tinham de sobreviver daquele maldito ataque. _

_Suspirou pesadamente, para conter o gemido de dor que queria escapar de sua garganta quando o som de um chicote cortou o ar e chocou-se contra sua coluna. _

_-Malditos! – a menina a sua frente gritou, enquanto as íris azuis claro, adquiriam uma tonalidade negra. – Eu o amaldiçoou. – ela murmurou. _

_-Crystal, não se canse. – murmurou com a voz tremula. – Você tem que estar preparada para tudo o que possa acontecer. – mas parecia que suas palavras não faziam o mínimo efeito sobre a irmã mais nova, que conjurava a maldição, usando algumas palavras em latim. _

_Suspirou, era nessas horas que odiava o fato de ser bisneto de feiticeiros. Desde que nasciam tinham que aprender a se defender; aprender as piores maldições. _

_Os comensais somente riam da garota, uma vez que sua maldição, aparentemente, não surtira efeito. _

_Crystal pareceu não se importar com as risadas dos comensais, já que somente abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no troco, descansando. _

_-Eles vão ver o que é bom para a tosse quando isso tudo acabar. – ela murmurou, antes de levantar os olhos e encarar o irmão nos olhos. – Você vai ver._

_-O que foi que você fez? – perguntou, onde ela sorriu fracamente, enquanto os comensais paravam atrás de si e começavam a soltá-la._

_-Você vai ser a primeira a sofrer as conseqüências do desafio que seus pais fizeram ao lord das trevas há sete anos. – eles falaram, no que a mulher mais velha se debateu, tentando soltar-se._

_-Porque vocês têm que ser tão imundos, seus vermes decadentes? – ela perguntou, sem se importar em segurar as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. – Será que são tão covardes a ponto de se vingar usando uma criança indefesa? – ela riu sem humor, no mesmo instante em que um comensal caminhava até si. – Seus porcos imundos! Quem os desafiou foi meu marido e eu! Não nossas crianças. – o comensal parou atrás dela, prensando seu corpo contra o dela, que fez uma careta de nojo._

_-Acho melhor você calar a boca, vadia. – ele sorriu maldoso. – Se não quiser ver do que realmente somos capazes. – beijou o pescoço dela. – Porque o que vamos fazer não chega nem aos pés._

_O homem que estava amarrado na frente da mulher riu sarcástico._

_-Vocês são capazes de alguma coisa? – ele voltou a rir. – Agora sim eu estou surpreso. _

_O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido; enquanto alguns comensais batiam e estupravam Crystal, outros faziam o mesmo com sua mãe, enquanto seu pai era chicoteado e torturado com algumas maldições. _

_-Não se atrevam a tocar no Brian! – Crystal gritou, ao ver os homens desamarrarem o irmão, que somente permitiu-se ser guiado, enquanto lágrimas de desespero e dor escorriam silenciosamente por seu rosto._

_-Deixa Crystal. – ele deu de ombros. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou me vingar e aí eles vão ver do que somos realmente capazes. – completou, fazendo os comensais rirem, antes de pegar um pequeno punhal e cortar a lateral do seu braço, perto do seu ombro. _

_Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o grito de dor; não daria a eles o gostinho de ver que estavam lhe causando dor._

_O grito de Crystal chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o erguer as íris, somente para vê-la caída no chão, o abdômen nu estava cortado profundamente, fazendo com que logo uma poça de sangue estivesse em baixo da menina. _

_-CRYSTAL! – gritou, enquanto livrara o seu braço bom do aperto dos comensais e fazia menção de correr na direção da irmã, mas a lamina do punhal cortar a extensão do seu abdômen, fazendo-o sangrar. _

_Perdeu o contra peso e caiu de quarto; ofegou. Mas não iria se render à dor, iria até sua irmã, nem que para isso tivesse que sangrar feito uma vaca seca._

_Puxando o ar com força, ergueu o corpo e caminhou cambaleante até a irmã gêmea._

_Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e colocou a cabeça da irmã sobre suas pernas._

_-Crys... – murmurou, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e caiam sobre o rosto da irmã, que levou a mão até seu rosto machucado, acariciando-o._

_-Shi... – ela pediu, sorrindo de fraco. – Você tem que fugir, irmão. – ela murmurou, respirando com dificuldade. – Não adianta você ficar aqui. – ofegou. – Você tem que ir embora se quiser continuar vivo. Esconda-se e fique até ter certeza que esqueceram sua existência. – passou um dedo pequeno sobre o corte no braço do irmão levemente, fazendo com que a dor parecesse desaparecer. – Eu te amo tanto. – ela murmurou, antes de fazer um careta de dor. E, antes que ele pudesse responder, a mão dela caiu ao lado de sua perna e seu rosto pendeu para o lado; estava morta._

_-Eu também te amo, Crys. – murmurou para si mesmo, passando a mão pelos longos cachos morenos dela._

_Teria ficado ali, com a irmã morta em seu colo, lamentando, se o grito de seu irmão não houvesse atraído sua atenção. _

_Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, somente para ver que um Comensal fazia cortes ao longo do corpo da criança. Levantou-se e estava pronto para correr ao socorro do irmão, quando o Comensal ergueu o braço e, descendo-o numa velocidade incrível, cortou a cabeça do seu irmão._

_Fechou os olhos numa expressão de nojo e dor._

_Abrindo os olhos, olhou para o lado a tempo de ver sua mãe sendo morta por um Avada Kedavra e seu pai sendo reduzido a pó, devido a um feitiço que somente tinha como finalidade queimar a pessoa viva até que ela voltasse ao pó._

_Permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem com mais força por seu rosto, antes de secá-las com violência. _

_Olhando ao arredor, viu que os Comensais estavam distraídos, rindo do que haviam feito, enquanto fingiam ser artilheiros em um jogo de Quadribol e jogavam a cabeça de seu irmão um para o outro. _

_Engolindo todo seu desejo por vinganças e todo o seu ódio, girou nos calcanhares e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, de modo que fugiu e nenhum comensal percebeu imediatamente. _

_O cenário mudou e ele também. Já não tinha mais cinco anos e nem morava mais na Inglaterra. Agora, tinha sete anos e morava na Espanha com seus avôs paternos, uma vez que não chegara a conhecer os maternos. _

_Não que ali fosse um lugar desagradável; muito pelo contrario, gostava do clima frio. Tudo bem que, naquele momento, fosse inverno e que estivesse dez graus negativos, mas mesmo assim... O clima em baixo de seu cobertor era muito agradável e aquecido._

_Bocejando, se esticou todo, se espreguiçando, como se fosse um gato manhoso. _

_Gemendo em lamentação, se sentou sobre o colchão fofo e olhou janela a fora, somente para ver que a neve começava a cair._

_Dando de ombros, se levantou da cama e, quando terminou de se trocar, o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta bruscamente chegou a seu quarto, fazendo-o correr até a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo; a raiva e o ódio invadiram seu ser quando viu que, mais uma vez, os Comensais invadiam seu caminho e tentavam maltratar pessoas que eram importantes para si._

_Bufando, jogou uma capa por sobre os ombros e amarrou-a, enquanto corria escada a baixo, fazendo a barra da mesma esvoaçar._

_Parou ao pé da escada ao ouvir os berros de dor de seus avôs. Puxou o ar com força, reunindo toda a coragem e ousadia que possuía e correu até a sala, onde tinha certeza que eles estariam. _

_Quando chegou onde queria, parou abruptamente na porta, olhando horrorizado a cena onde seu avô, um homem baixinho, magro e de seus noventa anos, era torturado pelas maldições imperdoáveis, enquanto sua avó, uma mulher baixa, magra e de seus oitenta anos, era brutalmente espancada._

_Olhou para os lados, procurando algo que pudesse usar como arma, mas não achou nada. Estava preste a pular sobre um dos terroristas, quando a velha senhora olhou para si, enquanto o sangue escorria por todo o seu rosto, manchando de vermelho o chão de madeira da sala. Gelou._

_-Corra, Brian. – ela falou, somente com o movimento dos lábios. - Não se preocupe com a gente. – sentiu seus olhos arderem; comensais malditos! Porque tudo aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo consigo, quando havia tantas famílias mais influentes e conhecidas que a sua?_

_Uma lágrima escorreu solitária por seu rosto, enquanto ele girava nos calcanhares e começava a correr para fora da casa, desviando de todos os comensais que tentavam pegá-lo, fugindo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. _

_Mais uma vez; mais uma vez não podia fazer nada, além de fugir, correr para longe dos assassinos de seus pais e, agora, de seus avôs. Mais uma vez tivera que engolir seu ódio e sua sede por vingança. _

_Mas sabia, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria se vingar. Não precisava ser todos, mas somente queria sentir o gostinho de saber que pôde causar a esses vermes, pelo menos, um terço da sua dor. /i _

Acordou assustado; suava frio e ofegava, mas isso não era importante. O fato era que nunca havia sonhado com tantas coisas que haviam acontecido em seu passado, o qual adoraria poder esquecer; fingir que não era seu. Mas isso era uma coisa que nunca conseguia esquecer completamente.

Suspirando pesadamente, desenrolou as cobertas de suas pernas, jogou-as para o lado – pouco se importando para o fato de que elas foram para o chão -, colocou um robe, deixando-o aberto e foi para o Salão Comunal.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que Gina e Melissa estavam sentadas em uma mesa no canto da Sala Comunal deserta, com a mesa lotada de livros e pergaminhos, enquanto a loira explicava algo para a ruiva, que franzia o cenho como que dizendo que não estava entendendo nada.

Entendeu? – Melissa perguntou, levantando a cabeça para encarar a ruiva, que sorriu sarcástica.

Com certeza. – ela respondeu sarcástica. – Mas acho que o Brian pode me explicar bem melhor que você. – completou, depois de seu olhar encontrar com o de Brian brevemente. – Não é, Brian? – ela perguntou, fazendo-o rir de leve, enquanto Melissa virava-se sobre a cadeira para encarar o namorado.

Você não estava dormindo? – ela perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir desdenhoso, antes de caminhar até a mesa delas e se sentar em uma cadeira entre as duas.

Estava. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas o falatório de vocês me acordou. – completou irônico.

Gina sorriu e, com um breve aceno de varinha, fez seu material se organizar dentro de sua mochila. Levantando-se, pendurou a mochila em um dos ombros e pegou os dois livros que ficaram para fora; molhou os lábios.

Sei quando sou indesejada. – lançou um olhar malicioso para os dois, que coraram levemente. – Boa noite. – caminhou até a escada, mas parou no pé desta, virando-se para encarar os amigos. – Não façam nada que eu não faria. – mandou um beijinho no ar para eles, que riam.

Assim que o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada ao longe chegou ao ouvido deles, Melissa já havia arrumado seu material, ela levantou-se e o arrastou, literalmente, até o sofá e sentaram-se de frente um para o outro; as pernas em cima do sofá, cruzadas como pernas de índio.

Okay... – a loira começou, depois de correr os olhos pelo pedaço do tronco nu de Brian que estava visível pela abertura do hobe. – Tenho certeza que uma conversa em sussurros não chega até o seu dormitório, então, é melhor você ter uma explicação muito boa para dar, se não quiser que eu te torne cem por cento mulher.

Brian sorriu e deu de ombros, antes de se recostar melhor no braço do sofá.

Malfoy tinha razão em falar que você é agressiva. – Melissa riu de leve, enquanto Brian ficava sério. Ele suspirou e desviou seu olhar da loira. – Aconteceu de novo. – completou num murmúrio desgostoso.

Melissa suspirou pesadamente e ficou um tempo encarando a lateral do rosto do namorado, antes de engatinhar sobre o sofá e, parando na frente dele, acariciar o rosto do namorado.

Porque você não fala sobre isso comigo ou com a Gina, Brian? – ela perguntou em não mais que um sussurro, que não tinha um tom de cobrança, mas sim um de preocupação.

O moreno suspirou, enquanto encarava brevemente a namorada, antes de desviar as íris para o sofá vermelho.

Sei lá, Mel... – voltou a encarar a namorada, que se assustou ao ver as íris azuis brilharem intensamente devido às lágrimas. – Eu só não consigo falar exatamente o que eu sinto... Eu só... – Melissa suspirou.

Você não pode agüentar esse fardo sozinho pelo resto da sua vida, Brian. – ela murmurou, com um notável quê de irritação na voz. – Eu já cansei de te ver andando chateado por aí, porque teve outro sonho idiota.

Não são sonhos idiotas, Melissa. – ele murmurou, chateado e bravo. – Pra você pode ser isso, mas pra mim são sombras do passado que não posso e nem consigo esquecer. São coisas, que por mais que eu queira, eu não posso simplesmente dizer que é do passado de qualquer outra pessoa! – Melissa passou uma mão pelo longo cabelo loiro, bufando.

Então, eu acho que você deveria pensar seriamente sobre tirar esse fantasma de você, Brian! – levantou-se. – Você sabe que tanto eu, quanto a Gina, sempre estaremos aqui, prontas para te ouvir. – puxou o ar com força. – Mas somente isso não basta e você sabe! – inclinou o corpo, de modo que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao de Brian. – Você precisa querer que a gente te ajude! Pode parecer que não vai mudar absolutamente nada, Brian, mas eu te garanto que vai! – e, sem esperar resposta, começou a caminhar na direção das escadas que a levariam para o dormitório.

Brian ficou alguns segundos pensativo, olhando para o fogo que crepitava fracamente na lareira. Puxou o ar com força e olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, de modo que pôde ver que Melissa já colocava o pé no primeiro degrau.

Você quer, realmente, me ajudar a superar isso? – ele perguntou com o tom que usava quando conhecera a loira; indiferente.

Melissa parou de caminhar e virou-se para encarar o namorado, que se surpreendeu ao ver que uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo rosto dela; no que ele entendeu: ela sofria por si.

Você sabe muito bem que se você não é totalmente feliz, eu também não vou ser. – suspirou. – Sua felicidade é que me faz completa, Brian, e é o seu amor que me faz ter certeza que vale a pena te ajudar a superar isso; a te ajudar a esquecer que os fantasmas estão aí, querendo fazer com que você volte a ser aquele garoto insuportável que eu conheci.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, antes de voltar a encarar a namorada, que descera o degrau que subira.

Então... – ele corou levemente, enquanto se levantava. – Será que você quer... Sei lá... Ouvir? – completou baixinho. Melissa sorriu de leve; finalmente Brian lhe contaria o que havia em seu passado de tão horrível.

hr 

Bocejando, fechou o registro do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha ao arredor de sua cintura.

Sua noite estava sendo perfeita ao lado daquela garota da Lufa – Lufa, mas quando decidira voltar mais cedo para a torre de Grifinória, sua noite fora estragada pelo breve encontro que tivera com Virginia Weasley, que o provocara irritantemente falando que ele perdera o jeito com as garotas.

Bufou, enquanto pegava outra toalha e com ela secava os cabelos.

Qual era o problema daquela ruiva, afinal? Só porque tinha um par de pernas bonitas achava que podia ser grossa com quem quisesse?

Jogando as toalhas em um canto qualquer, colocou a calça do pijama e, saindo do banheiro, se jogou em sua cama, suspirando pesadamente.

Colocou os braços sob a cabeça e ficou encarando o teto branco.

Okay! Não era somente as pernas bonitas de Gina que lhe chamavam a atenção. Tudo nela lhe parecia simplesmente perfeito, menos, é claro, o jeito arrogante que ela adquiria para falar consigo.

Virginia, Virginia... – murmurou, passando uma mão pelo rosto cansado. – Qual foi o feitiço que você jogou em mim? – perguntou, como se a ruiva estivesse ali, ao seu lado, para poder lhe responder.

Ajeitou-se sobre a cama, enquanto deitava de bruços, de modo que pudesse admirar o pedaço da lua que a janela lhe permitia ver.

Sabia que aquilo que sentia pela irmã do seu melhor amigo passava muito longe do ódio, mas seja lá o que fosse, era algo que ele nunca sentira e que não sabia o que queria dizer.

_ i É amor /i !_, Uma voz irritante gritou no fundo de sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir irônico.

Amor? Não! Definitivamente, o que sentia por aquela ruiva não era amor, não chegava nem perto de ser isso. Talvez fosse um carinho de irmão, que pegara de Rony nesses últimos dias, mas amor era uma palavra muito forte para definir o desejo que sentia em voltar a beijar aquela ruiva maluca.

É... Talvez todo aquele desejo de voltar a beijá-la, todo aquele desejo de confirmar se a pele dela era tão macia quanto parecia, de saber se os cabelos possuíam um cheiro tão bom quanto a fragrância que ela usava, não passasse de carinho de irmão, que pegara com Rony.

Bocejando mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu, enquanto uma imagem da ruiva sorrindo para si aparecia diante seus olhos.

hr 

Então... Depois que seus avôs foram atacados, você foi pra Los Angeles, morar com seus tios? – Melissa perguntou, em um murmúrio.

Céus. Sabia que o passado de Brian devia ser sombrio, mas nunca sequer imaginara que o moreno tivera que passar por tantas coisas em um espaço de tempo de quatro anos.

Isso... – ele murmurou, respirando fundo e se levantando, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira. –Morei com eles dos meus sete anos até os nove, quando os Comensais voltaram a atacar e dessa vez, mataram o que restava da minha família. – ele parou de caminhar e encarou a namorada. – Fiquei morando na mansão deles, sozinho durante um mês, até que alguma velha gagá trouxa, teve a brilhante idéia de colocar o juizado de menores na minha cola. – Melissa sorriu de leve de como o namorado falou da senhora. – Aí eu morei em uma escola orfanato até completar dez anos e fugir. – Melissa engasgou com a própria saliva.

Quer dizer, então, que você é um fugitivo do juizado de menores trouxa? –ela perguntou, fazendo-o rir e concordar com um aceno de cabeça. – Porque você fugiria de um lugar, onde estaria seguro? No meio dos trouxas era o último lugar onde os Comensais te procurariam. – ele suspirou e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Bom, eu tinha duas alternativas de morte... – puxou o ar com força. – Ou eu ficava naquele maldito orfanato, enlouquecia e cometia suicídio ou eu fugia e corria de volta para a mansão dos meus tios, correndo o risco de ser pego por Comensais.

Melissa ficou pensativa por breves segundos, enquanto olhava para o semblante do namorado, que estava contorcido numa expressão de nostalgia.

Então, você preferiu ir para a casa do seu tio, porque os Comensais não pensariam que você voltaria para lá. – o moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas isso não explica porque você fugiu do orfanato. – Brian suspirou e sentou-se novamente, ao lado da loira.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Eu fugi de lá, porque era o único que não tinha pais. – ele começou num murmúrio. – Todos os alunos recebiam visitas dos pais nos finais de semana, mas eu era o único que ficava no quarto, esperando aquele momento, que me fazia lembrar dos meus pais, acabar. – voltou a suspirar. – No primeiro fim de semana que eu passei lá, eu não sabia que havia essas visitas, então, os meninos não falaram nada sobre o assunto, provavelmente era normal os novatos não receberem visitas na primeira semana, mas depois de um tempo eles começaram a perguntar porque meus pais não iam me visitar. – riu sem humor. – Eu, é claro, não falava e depois de um tempo, os meninos começaram a me chamar de mal amado e o tipo de coisa que acaba com a moral de qualquer garoto de nove anos. – ele deu de ombros. – E isso somente contribuiu para que eu ficasse da maneira como você me conheceu.

Frio; desdenhoso; arrogante; nojento; detestável; fechado; irônico... – ela enumerou, fazendo-o rir divertido a cada careta que ela fazia ao falar.

Você esqueceu de insuportável. – ele completou, sarcástico, fazendo-a rir.

Pois é... Você até decorou de tanto que eu já te falei. – ela deu de ombros, enquanto ele começava a acariciar seus cabelos.

É... – olhou-a em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Vivi sozinho naquela casa por seis meses, no máximo, quando uma família de loiros folgados... – ela riu de leve. – Teve a brilhante idéia de mudar para o prédio de apartamento que tinha do lado. E... – ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. – Eu fiquei realmente muito grato ao descobrir que eles haviam trazido o meu anjo para me tirar de toda aquela loucura que me aprisionava. – Melissa corou de leve. – Fiquei mais grato ainda ao ver que, finalmente, alguém queria estar ao meu lado por gostar de mim e não para me humilhar em forma de diversão; para me usar. – molhou os lábios. – Finalmente, alguém queria estar comigo por gostar da minha companhia, por gostar de mim, sem se importar com o meu passado; sem nunca me pressionar para saber onde minha família estava. – Melissa puxou o ar com força, antes de sentar-se de frente para o namorado e começar a acariciar o rosto dele.

Eu sempre fui ensinada a não me importar com o passado dos outros, porque nem sempre, Brian, é o passado que faz o nosso futuro, o nosso presente. Nem sempre é o passado que faz quem somos ou seremos. O passado, meu querido, somente existe para que possamos aprender com ele, não importa se ele foi ou não um mar de rosas; ele sempre nos dará as experiências que Deus quer, para que tenhamos maturidade o suficiente para podermos fazer nossas escolhas e, assim, ir construindo o nosso Destino. - Brian não teve como não abaixar a cabeça depois daquelas palavras; era como se sua mãe estivesse ali, ao seu lado, repetindo as palavras que lhe falara uma noite antes do ataque, onde morrera; como se ela ainda fosse viva, como se ele houvesse crescido ao lado de seus irmãos e pais.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, escorrendo solitária por seu rosto.

Desde seus cinco anos ele não sabia mais o que era ter o amor de uma mãe carinhosa; o amor de um pai preocupado; a atenção dos irmãos mais novos, que o admiravam.

Mais uma lágrima.

Destino! Fora isso que Melissa falara que eles construiriam com suas escolhas, mas ele não escolhera ter a vida que tinha desde os cinco anos, desde que perdera sua família. Não fora uma escolha sua, não tinha um destino que construira até ali.

Fora escolha dos Comensais; das Artes das Trevas. Não dele!

Não tivera nenhuma chance de escolha que fora provocada por si mesmo; nem ser amigo de Melissa fora uma escolha sua. Se os Comensais não houvessem matado seus pais e depois seus avós, ele nunca teria ido para Los Angeles, e sido obrigado pela loira ao seu lado a virar amigo dela.

Um suspiro ruidoso ao seu lado fez com que ele voltasse ao momento presente, mas não levantou a cabeça; não queria que Melissa visse que era fraco demais para encarar seu passado sem chorar.

Mas parecia que a loira não pensava assim, uma vez que colocou a mão delicadamente no queixo de Brian e o fez levantar a cabeça; encarando-o nos olhos. Não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo chorar silenciosamente.

Eu não te entendo... – ela começou em um murmúrio, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. – Você nunca abaixou a cabeça pra ninguém, Brian, porque agora você está a abaixando para coisas que já aconteceram? Porque agora você está a abaixando para vermes que acham que fazendo maldade vão conseguir ser algo que presta nessa vida?

Isso dói, Mel... – ele murmurou, sentindo os dedos delicados dela passaram em baixo de seus olhos, secando suas lágrimas. – Dói muito acordar todos os dias e saber que não tem ninguém que você possa chamar de pai ou mãe; que não tem ninguém te esperando no quarto no fim do corredor quando você tem um pesadelo e acorda assustado. – suspirou. – Eu juro pra você, Mel, que... – fechou a boca, a procura das palavras certas. – Se um dia eu tiver a chance de matá-los, se um dia eu tiver essa chance em minhas mãos, eu não vou desperdiçá-la. – Melissa somente o encarou, sem falar absolutamente nada, isso pareceu fazer Brian querer continuar a falar. – Já engoli demais o meu desejo por vingança, Mel, e não vou fazer isso novamente.

Porque todo mundo, de repente, parece muito determinado a se vingar de todo mundo? – ela perguntou, num murmúrio desgostoso, enquanto parava de acariciar o rosto do namorado e adquiria uma expressão fria. – Primeiro; Joe se vingando daqueles babacas, depois, Gina querendo se vingar de Potter e Chang e agora você que me vem com essa? – ela riu desdenhosa, enquanto se levantava; seu lado mesquinho e arrogante tomando conta de seu ser de uma maneira que ela não conseguia parar. – O que vocês acham que vão conseguir com isso, Brian? Glória? – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, enquanto as íris adquiriam uma tonalidade alaranjada, no que Brian sabia; Melissa estava preste a se transformar na besta que toda Vella furiosa se transforma. – Pois eu falo para você o que você vai ganhar: peso na consciência, culpa, nojo de si mesmo! – aproximou seu rosto dos lábios do namorado. – E isso, Brian, é algo que eu não desejo por você. Por mais que aqueles Comensais mereçam, você não pode sair por aí, como se sua liberdade não acabe ficando em jogo; querendo ou não, você vai matar um ser humano, o que ainda é considerado ilegal.

A loira se levantou e caminhou, apressada, para seu dormitório, deixando pra trás um Brian mal humorado e deprimido.

Aquela seria uma longa noite, onde o moreno tinha que admitir; Melissa tinha razão ao falar que, contando tudo o que lhe acontecera, ele se sentiria melhor.

Que namorada fora arranjar.

hr 

i _Suspirando, jogou a alça de sua mochila por sobre seus ombros, enquanto caminhava lentamente para fora da cabana, onde passara dois maravilhosos meses longe daquele megalomaníaco que tinha como pai._

_Podia dizer que uma mudança em seu espírito era algo que até mesmo o ser mais desligado do planeta poderia ver; como se sua casa fosse o motivo de toda a sua infelicidade, de toda a sua dor e desespero. Mas na verdade, o motivo de toda a sua agonia, tinha o prazer de dizer que ela não era sua filha._

_Talvez, se sua mãe parasse de viajar tanto, ela pudesse ver o quão mal o "papai perfeito" fazia. _

_Suspirando, parou no portão de saída do acampamento, para onde implorava que sua mãe lhe mandasse todas as férias de verão. _

_Realmente se surpreendeu quando viu o carro de sua mãe, cheio de malas e caixas, parar na sua frente e a mesma, sorrir de dentro do automóvel, antes de abrir a porta para que ela entrasse._

_-Eu sei que o acampamento é meio longe, mas você no precisa vir acampar junto, mãe. – comentou, enquanto fechava a porta e colocava o cinto de segurança, antes de sua mãe arrancar. _

_A mulher mais velha riu de leve, antes de responder._

_-Seu amado pai... – ela começou sarcástica, antes de ficar séria. – Abriu o jogo comigo. – ela estacionou o carro na beira da estrada de terra e se virou para encarar a filha de frente. – Eu sinceramente, não tinha idéia do que aquele verme fazia, filha... Se eu soubesse, nunca teria deixado você sozinha com ele, tantas vezes. _

_A menina suspirou e encarou a estrada._

_-Não é sua culpa e você nem tinha como saber. – murmurou simplesmente, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos. – Admito que sempre que ele fazia alguma coisa, eu te culpava por nunca estar em casa, mas... – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e encarou sua mãe. – Você, como disse, não tinha como saber e eu somente te culpava por na hora eu estava magoada, ferida e irritada. _

_A mulher mais velha começou a chorar e enlaçou a filha pelo pescoço._

_-Eu juro pra você, filha, que a partir de agora, tudo vai ser diferente! – soluçou. – Vamos começar uma vida nova! Eu e você! – a filha retribuiu o abraço da mãe e chorou junto com ela. /i _

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Okay! Muita calma nessa hora. (Se joga atrás do sofá ao ver a chuva de pedra vir em sua direção.)

Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por causa de tudo o que eu fiz o Brian passar no passado, mas e daí? É divertido fazer vocês ficaram revoltados! XD

Pessoal que acompanha pelo fanfiction, eu mudei a passagem de tempo por causa de vocês, me digam se ficou mais fácil se achar no texto!

Bom... Eu sinceramente espero ter agradado com esse capítulo. )

Eu sei que o Harry e a Gina têm ficado como personagens secundários, mas é necessário para que eu possa passar exatamente o que acontece com os outros personagens... Espero que me entendam e saibam que assim que eu acabar com esse momento de "vamos reviver o passado e jurar vingança", eu vou voltar a fic pro Harry e pra Gina! Palavra de Bandeirante! \o\

Não, eu nunca fui bandeirante, mas e daí? u.ú

Eu vou tentar terminar o capítulo 17 pro dia 17/06, mas não prometo nada.

Bom, vamos aos comentários.

**Daniela: **Você leu quatorze capítulos em três dias, sendo que nos três saiu com seus amigos? Definitivamente; eu leio muito devagar.

Minha fic é realmente bem escrita? Obrigada.

Você apóia Joe e Hillary?

Oh sim... Ele fez algo em relação a Cho no capítulo 15.

Eu descrevo bem o modo da Gina ser fria? Wow...

Beijos.

**Mari: **Você já sabe de quem é o segundo sonho? De quem?

Do primeiro você somente desconfia? Hum... Desconfia de quem?

Faltando alguma coisa? Eu também não entendi muito bem, mas deixa... Quando você descobrir o que é, me avise.

Beijos.

**Miizitcha Radcliffe: **Olá! Você leu os quinze capítulos em um único dia?

Well... Eu coloco as datas das próximas atualizações nas minhas notas, então provavelmente é nesses dias em que estarei postando.

Porque você ficou com pena do Joe?

Brian e Melissa rOx!

Matar o Malfoy? Tudo bem que eu não gosto dele, mas meu ódio não chega a tanto.

Ah... Vi seu segundo comentário! Não é que eu esqueci de você! Não é isso não, ta, minha linda? É que você me mandou o coment depois do dia que eu havia prometido postar... Aí eu decidi que responderia nesse capítulo! Sorry! Não faço mais!

Beijos.

**Tammy: **Almôndega? O Harry? UAHUAHUAHUAHUA PODE CRER!

Foda só porque eu contei, é? Se não fosse eu quem contasse, seria a Karine, porque essa batata é folgada.

O caralho que a unha do nosso dedinho é melhor que você.

Beijos, minha linda.

**Mari: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic!

Sim, muita gente deu a idéia de colocar o Joe com a Hillary...

Ah... A Hillary não é encalhada, somente não tem interesse em ficar namorado os bofes de Hogwarts, porque já vimos que ela tem o potencial que esses folgados gostam.

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo.

Você acha o Joe e a Gina fofinhos? AUAHuahua... já me falaram lindos e tal, mas nunca fofinhos.

Oh! De quem será?

O pior é que eu sei que esse site é assim, mas mesmo assim eu fico estressada.

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Reconciliação foi fofa? E como assim "seu" Joe? Fui eu quem criou o personagem! Pague os direitos autorais.

Amem! H/C never more!

Parágrafo de dedução seu foi bom, mas... Você sabe que se eu falar se está certo ou não tira a graça né?

Você acha que o último sonho é da Melissa? Boa dedução, mas nada de confirmar ou negar algo antes de mostrar na própria fic a verdade.

Beijos.

**RaFaeLLa PoTTeR: **Oie!

Ficou ótimo? Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Que bom que gosto do jeito que o harry humilhou a Cho! Eu tava achando que tinha ficado muito... Fraco.

Uma das lembranças já foi revelada... Agora falta uma!

Você acha que a última lembrança é ou da Hillary ou da Melissa? Um dia você descobre.

Eu vi a capa! Obrigada por divulgar!

Beijos.

**Thti Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Sério que você tinha certeza que o pai do filho da Chang era o Malfoy?

Um dos sonhos já foi revelado.

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Sim, o Harry e a Gina são um do outro, mas nem sempre uma fic tem que acabar com o casal junto, não é?

Eu consigo escrever? Se você diz, quem sou eu pra discutir?

Beijos.

**LoLi BlaCk: **Oie!

Capítulo dramático? Porquê?

Eles nem terminaram! Brian só falou aquilo pra encher o saco da Melissa.

Não! Draco não era o pai do "mini-cho".

Auhauha Sim, Harry pato Potter está livre, leve e solto.

Não... Não teve beijo.

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Oie!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa capítulo!

As pessoas dos sonhos? Bom, posso considerar metade do seu interesse na fic inexistente depois desse capítulo?

Você não vai me matar por ter feito essa maldade com o Brian né?

Sim! O Harry é um chato e tava mais do que na hora de ele terminar com a Chang.

Pois é... Na verdade... Eu mesma nunca pensei em colocar o Zabini... Mas uma amiga minha me disse para colocá-lo como o pai, pois todos iam saber que era o Malfoy... E ela não se enganou, não é?

Pois é! Harry é galinha, né? Forças do habito!

Quem garante que o Harry vai mudar com a Gina quando descobrir que ela ta doente?

Beijos.

** Angel : **Oie!

Não sabe por onde começar? Que tal pelo começo?

O tempo passa rápido quando ta lendo a minha fic? Isso é um bom sinal, certo?

Sim! O Brian é perfeito! Se bem que eu prefiro o Joe!

Gostou da nova Gina? Fico feliz.

Beijos.

**Windy Potter: **Mereço palmas? Wow...

Boiou? Relaxa que todos os mistérios vão se revelar... Espero.

Beijos.

**Mari1: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

Gostou do final?

Continue lendo e comentando.

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Sim! Bem feito pra Chang.

Oh, sim! Zabini é um maravilhoso sonserino quando se trata da Cho.

Agora que você falou... Eu também estou com pena dessa criança.

Você já descobriu um dosa sonhos! Só falta um agora.

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo.

De acordo com a minha amiga, o Zabini é loiro! Mas se ele for moreno, ele pintou o cabelo.

Se queria que o harry fizesse o quê? Jogasse a Chang na parede, cuspisse nela e a chamasse de largatixa?

UAHUAHUA... Eu já disse! Mais cedo ou mais tarde os mistérios vão se resolver.

Beijos.

**Bárbara: **Linda? Isso quer dizer que você gostou, certo?

Ahahaha... Você não cansa de falar que a fic ta linda, é?

Hillary e Joe? Será? Será?

Beijos.

**Tamiris: **Oie!

Que bom que gostou da fic!

Você quem recomendou? Então recomende mais!

Você não via a hora de voltar para o computador e continuar lendo? Caramba! Não sou tão boa assim.

Fazer o Harry sofrer um pouco mais? Ele vai sofrer.

Beijos.

**Kamilly Riddle: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic.

Gostou das cenas onde o Malfoy é humilhado? Que bom!

Agora falta pouco pra descobrirmos sobre a doença da Gina!

O capítulo deu uma resposta pra tua pergunta... Só que não foi completa...

O pai do filho da Cho? Resposta no capítulo 15!

Onde você viu que eu não gosto de comentários grandes? Não entendi!

Beijos.

**Letícia Weasley: **Não! Não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter. Vou ficar te devendo essa.

Eu também quero ver o Harry e a Gina juntos!

Continue lendo.

Beijos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

A brisa fria do final de noite entrava pelas janelas abertas do dormitório, chocando-se contra os corpos descobertos das garotas que dormiam, encolhidas, em suas respectivas camas.

As arvores da Floresta Proibida balançavam-se com graciosidade, devido a brisa fria do inicio de manhã, enquanto o pio das corujas, faziam parecer que o jardim de Hogwarts era mais sombrio, do que realmente era.

No horizonte, atrás das montanhas que circulavam o castelo, o céu adquiria um leve tom alaranjado, fazendo o mesmo adquirir várias tonalidades diferentes, o que lhe dava um ar divino.

Resmungando algo ilegível, Melissa abriu os olhos e, praguejando, levantou-se e fechou a janela. Olhou para a amiga ruiva e sorriu ao vê-la toda encolhida sobre o colchão fofo; típico de Gina, que sempre deixava as janelas abertas, antes de ir dormir e, logo cedo, podia ser vista encolhida em sua cama, com os cobertores jogados no chão, ao arredor da cama.

Suspirando, caminhou até a cama da amiga, cobrindo-a com cuidado, para não acordá-la, antes de ir se deitar e cobrir a si mesma, antes de voltar a dormir.

Mas o silêncio e a paz não reinaram no quarto delas por muito tempo, já que logo a porta do dormitório se abriu com um estrondo, fazendo Melissa e Gina acordarem sobressaltadas, enquanto pelo arco entrava uma Hillary mal humorada, com as íris azuladas brilhando em puro ódio.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam molhados, assim como os ombros de seu pijama.

Melissa olhou ao arredor, como que procurando o motivo da amiga estar molhada; nem chovendo estava. Já Gina, coçava um dos seus olhos, enquanto olhava ao arredor, tentando entender o que acontecia.

Quem morreu? – a ruiva perguntou, por fim, antes de bocejar e se espreguiçar. – E porque você me acordou as... – olhou no relógio sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. – Seis da manhã?

Mas parecia que Hillary não estava se importando para o horário, já que entrou no dormitório das amigas, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Quando você ver aquela ostra oxigenada do seu namorado, Virginia, diga que existe maneiras mais sutis de se acordar alguém do que jogar água na cabeça dela. – as outras duas riram. – E ele somente fez isso porque não tem capacidade de mandar uma coruja pra você, pedindo pra conversar. – bufou, enquanto sentava-se sobre a cama de Melissa, que se levantou num gesto incrivelmente rápido, expulsando-a de seu colchão.

Não se atreva a molhar minha cama. – a loira murmurou, fazendo Hillary bufar, antes de se levantar e ficar de pé na frente da janela, observando o dia nascer.

Deixe-me adivinhar, Hillary... – Gina começou, enquanto voltava a se deitar e se cobria por inteiro. – Quando você acordou, ele saiu correndo. – a morena concordou com um muxoxo, no que a ruiva riu sem humor. – Sei como é; esse corno fazia isso comigo.

Isso fez Hillary virar-se para encarar o semblante sonolento da amiga.

E como você fez ele parar? – perguntou ansiosa, no que o semblante dela contorceu-se em uma expressão maliciosa.

Dei uns pegas nele... – ela encolheu os ombros. – E, aí, ele parou. – bocejou e, fechando os olhos, virou as costas para as amigas. – Nada que um ou dois beijos não resolvam. – e adormeceu, no que Hillary ficou olhando para as costas da amiga adormecida.

Hillary não entendera absolutamente nado do que a amiga quisera dizer. Okay! A única coisa que entendera, e nem tinha certeza se estava certo, era que o loiro somente fazia isso porque queria... Beijá-la?

Quase gargalhou diante essa idéia, somente não o fez para não voltar a acordar Gina.

No dia em que beijasse Joseph Watson, estaria bêbada... Não! Drogada!

Ou melhor ainda; louca, débil, com doença mental. Com insuficiência de inteligência. Sem senso critico.

Sem saber o que falar abriu a boca várias vezes e a fechava seguidas vezes. Olhou para Melissa, que bocejando, levantava-se e vasculhava o baú no pé de sua cama, a procura de uma muda limpa de uniforme para usar naquela sexta feira.

Você entendeu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, fazendo a loira encará-la, antes de dar de ombros.

Não se preocupe tanto. – murmurou, jogando o uniforme sobre a cama e fechando o baú. – Te garanto que Joe não quer te beijar. – sorriu de leve, antes de pegar o uniforme entre os dedos e começar a caminhar na direção do banheiro, mas antes de entrar, virou para encarar a amiga morena. – Só mais duas coisas. – entrou no banheiro e segurou a porta. – Acorde a Gina e vá tomar um banho quente, antes que fique resfriada. – e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Ótimo. – Hillary resmungou, enquanto jogava as mãos pro alto, num gesto que mostrava toda a sua frustração. – Agora eu virei babá de uma garota de quinze anos. – girou os olhos, antes de caminhar até o lado da cama de Gina e, analisando a amiga de cima a baixo, olhou para a mesa de cabeceira, onde jazia uma jarra com água e, ao lado desta, um copo de vidro. Sorrindo desdenhosa pelo canto dos lábios, pegou a jarra e a virou sobre o rosto da amiga ruiva, fazendo-a se engasgar, enquanto sentava-se na cama, parecendo assustada. – Ops... – murmurou sarcástica, como se aquilo houvesse sido um acidente.

Quando se recuperou do engasgo, Gina fuzilou a morena com os olhos e, se estes fossem metralhadores, Hillary estaria morta nesse momento.

O que você acha que fez, sua morena aguada? – ela murmurou, enquanto levantava-se e torcia os cabelos, fazendo a água pingar, antes de pegar a varinha e, com um movimento gracioso de pulso, secou sua cama. – Você podia ter me matado afogada, sua barata sonsa. – resmungou, por fim, antes de fazer o mesmo feitiço em si mesma e na amiga, que ainda estava molhada. Hillary deu de ombros, enquanto um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios.

Tenho certeza que quando o Joseph te acordava assim você não reclama tanto. – provocou fazendo a ruiva rir venenosa, enquanto pousava a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Claro que não. – sorriu. – Ele é um homem. – caminhou até a janela e a abriu. – E que homem. – suspirou, enquanto Hillary ria e saia do dormitório.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Hillary parou de rir e começou a caminhar na direção do próprio dormitório.

Podia odiar aquele loiro idiota e presunçoso, mas não tinha como negar que, fisicamente falando, ele era a perfeição humana; um pedaço do mau caminho.

Bufando, entrou no próprio dormitório, somente para constatar que as garotas que o dividiam consigo, começavam a levantar e ir para o grande banheiro que havia anexo ao quarto.

Poderia ter um dia razoavelmente bom – somente não seria perfeito por causa do que Joe fizera logo cedo -, se Amanda Willians não fosse uma das garotas que já estava quase pronta. Loira, olhos alaranjados e uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts.

Amanda acabara de fechar os sapatos e caminhou até Hillary, parando na frente da morena, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

A morena suspirou e sustentou o olhar dela. Não sabia até hoje o porque daquela loira aguada a odiar, mas estava aí para tentar ser útil para a humanidade – como Amanda dizia – e servir de válvula de escape.

Por onde passou a noite, Rivendell? – ela perguntou, revelando a todas que sua voz podia ser considerada, por muitos garotos, de veludo.

Hillary forçou um sorriso amável.

Bom dia! Dormiu bem, Amandinha? – fez como sempre fizera; fora cínica e falsa, mesmo porque não estava com muita paciência para discutir como uma garota idiota.

Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – ela murmurou simplesmente. Puxando o ar com força, Hillary obrigou-se a manter o sorriso nos lábios.

Isso não lhe diz respeito. – murmurou, por fim, antes de tentar continuar seu caminho, mas as leais escudeiras de Amanda barraram sua passagem.

É claro que me diz respeito! – ela exclamou, enquanto apontava para o próprio peito, indicando o broche de monitora. - Esqueceu que sou monitora?

Hillary revirou os olhos.

Se você tão boa quanto acha que é, saberia que eu estava na Sala Comunal. – murmurou, sorrindo. – Sabe, eu sempre achei que um dia as forças superiores te ajudariam a melhorar seu senso de procura, mas vejo que me enganei. – Amanda sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Já que essas "forças superiores" existem, porque elas não te dão um senso de respeito maior? – ela perguntou, sem perder a pose.

Hillary suspirou e contou até dez mentalmente, numa tentativa frustrada de ficar calma. Admitia que não queria brigar, mas já que aquela minhoca incolor estava pedindo, teria o prazer de mostrar que não era mais a mesma barata tonta que era antes.

Porque elas estão ocupadas demais, procurando um cérebro pra você. – murmurou, fazendo com que todas as garotas rissem e começassem a fazer piadinhas, usando Amanda.

Acha que tem alguma moral só porque uma vez na vida conseguiu dar uma resposta... Aceitável? – a outra murmurou com tanta raiva que fez todas se calarem. – Você somente tem sorte por achar uma frasesinha aceitável, que provavelmente tirou de algum filme trouxa, sua sangue sujo.

Okay! Certo! Estava calma! Não! Pensando bem; NÃO estava calma. Puxa! Ela não era Buda para ter que agüentar aquela monitorazinha metida a gostosa. Puxando o ar com força, colocou um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Sangue sujo? – repetiu num murmúrio, no que a outra confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você fala como se somente o fato de seus pais serem bruxos significasse alguma coisa! Entre você e eu, a sangue sujo é você, Amanda. – suas íris brilharam em puro ódio; odiava quando metiam esses assuntos nas discussões. – Seu pai e sua mãe podem ser bruxos! Meu pai pode ser bruxo e minha mãe trouxa, mas acima de tudo, querida, não é o sangue e sim a honra, a qual você fez questão de tirar de sua família. A qual você não teve capacidade de manter intacta. Estou admirada que seu pai, todo pomposo como é, tenha admitido que uma prostituta dormisse sob o seu teto. Por que é isso que você é, Willians, uma qualquer, que acha divertido se esfregar por aí com garotos comprometidos! – terminou e tudo o que fez ouvido a seguir foi o barulho de um tapa sendo desferido contra o rosto de Hillary.

Chorando de raiva, Amanda tentou achar palavras para responder, mas acabou desistindo de fazer isso. Secou o rosto com brutalidade.

Isso não vai ficar assim. – fungou. – Se eu fosse você, começava a dormir com um olho aberto, Rivendell. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra, saiu do dormitório.

Hillary suspirou e massageou o lugar onde a loira depositara o tapa. Olhando ao arredor, constatou que todas as meninas presentes olhavam para sua cara, como que esperando alguma reação.

Quê? Nunca viram uma desequilibrada dar um tapa na cara dos outros? – perguntou num murmúrio perigoso, antes de caminhar até sua cama e, pegando uma muda limpa do seu uniforme, caminhou até o banheiro, para se arrumar para aquele longo e tedioso dia, que somente seria salvo pelo treino de Quadribol à tarde – ou assim esperava.

hr

Deixa ver se eu entendi... – murmurou, parando a meio caminho do Salão Comunal, e olhando para o rosto de Rony. – Você e a Hermione vão passar o dia todo juntos, amanhã, no passeio de Hogsmeade? – o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Harry suspirou pesadamente e simulou um sorriso enciumado. – E onde eu entro nisso? – perguntou, por fim, fazendo o ruivo sorrir maroto.

Bom, se você quiser ficar vendo a intimidade dos seus melhores amigos, pode ficar vendo. – Harry riu e negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas, vamos lá, Harry! Você é o maior galinha que Hogwarts já teve desde o seu pai e do Sirius. – riu malicioso. – Vai me dizer que não consegue achar uma distração? – dessa vez, Harry riu com vontade do comentário do amigo.

É claro que eu consigo, Rony. – murmurou em resposta, enquanto voltavam a caminhar. - Mas o problema é: quem? Parece que todas as garotas dessa escola estão ou comprometidas ou decididas a se fazer de difícil. – Rony riu e deu de ombros.

Talvez, meu caro, seja hora de você pegar OUTRA garota chata. – piscou um olho para o moreno e indicou uma loira, que estava sentada em uma das várias poltronas, rindo de alguma coisa que suas amigas contavam.

Amanda Willians? – perguntou e Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Harry riu sarcástico. – Rony, eu não vou me surpreender se essa garota ainda brincar de boneca. – o ruivo riu com vontade.

Mas você tem que admitir que ela é linda. – ele murmurou, no mesmo instante em que Hermione aparecia pelo arco que separava o Salão Comunal das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Bom dia, garotos. – ela desejou, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Harry e outro nos lábios do namorado. – Qual o assunto?

Estou tentando convencer o Harry a convidar a Amanda Willians para ir com ele à Hogsmeade amanhã. – Rony respondeu, no que Harry bufou e, entregando o material para o amigo, deu de ombros.

Você venceu. – sorrindo, se afastou dos amigos e caminhou até a loira, que parou de conversar com as amigas e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

Sim? – perguntou, sorrindo ao ver quem era. Harry deu seu melhor sorriso, o que arrancou um suspiro de Amanda e suas amigas.

Gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade amanhã? – perguntou, enquanto sentava-se no braço da poltrona que ela ocupava. Amanda trocou um breve olhar com as amigas, antes de analisar o corpo todo de Harry, que sentiu um leve incômodo ao ter uma das garotas mais fáceis de toda aquela escola pensando se iria ou não aceitar.

O que o leva a crer que iria querer? – ela perguntou séria, embora seus olhos brilhassem de modo divertido. Harry bufou.

Poderia ser mais direta, por favor? – murmurou. – Sim ou não? É tão simples dizer uma dessas palavrinhas. – a loira riu, fazendo-o pensar que estava conversando com uma gralha.

Vejo que é muito apressado. – o moreno girou as íris.

Pois é... O encontro seria amanhã, entende? Não hoje. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – E logo teria uma maravilhosa aula de Adivinhação, então... Se pudesse agiliza o processo, eu ficaria muito grato.

Gosto do seu jeito. – ela concluiu, sorrindo. – Por isso, vou com você amanhã. – Harry sorriu, antes de se inclinar e depositar um breve beijo no espaço entre a bochecha e a boca da loira.

Até amanhã. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de se levantar e caminhar até os amigos.

E aí? – Rony perguntou, devolvendo a mochila do amigo, que lhe sorriu.

E aí o quê? – perguntou, antes de começar a caminhar para fora do salão comunal.

Como foi? Ela vai com você ou eu e a Hermione teremos que agüentar uma vela ao nosso encalço? – Hermione riu, enquanto enlaçava seus dedos nos do namorado.

Na verdade, Roniquinho, você é quem vai se encontrar com ela. – Harry murmurou, usando de todo o sarcasmo que possuía. – Eu vou me agarrar com a Hermione. – a mencionada gargalhou, enquanto Rony fechava a cara.

Não gostei dessa idéia. – murmurou, no que a namorada parava de rir.

Não gostou da idéia de se encontrar com a Willians ou do Harry me agarrar? – a monitora perguntou, enquanto ficava séria, no que Rony lançava um olhar de censura ao amigo moreno.

Das duas! – ele exclamou, esganiçado, fazendo o amigo e a namorada rirem.

Rony, você é mais tapado que eu poderia imaginar. – Harry comentou, fazendo Hermione rir com mais vontade.

E, nesse clima de alegria, foram para o Salão Principal.

hr

Suspirando pesadamente, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e encostou-se na parede, ao lado da porta do seu quarto, enquanto esperava Gina terminar de se arrumar.

Estava de TPM; mal-humorada e com uma dor de cabeça que, por mais poções que tomasse, não passava.

Viu quando a ruiva saiu correndo do banheiro; uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e a capa do uniforme esvoaçando atrás de si.

Vamos logo, Gina. – murmurou, mal humorada. – McGonagall vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasadas...

Porque esse vai ser o terceiro atraso da semana. – a ruiva completou, desdenhosa, antes de abrir a gaveta do criado mudo que havia ao lado de sua cama. – Se você quiser ir indo, Melissa, pode ir. – completou, pegando uma pequena caixa e abrindo-a.

A loira bufou e caminhou até a amiga, arrancando a toalha da cabeça, fazendo a cascata ruiva cair molhada até sua cintura. Com uma mão segurou o pulso dela e com a outra, pegou a mochila.

Você vai para uma aula e não para um encontro romântico. – falou, começando a caminhar para fora do dormitório, levando a ruiva consigo. – Não precisa ficar passando quilos de maquiagem.

Ah, qual é a sua Melissa? – a outra perguntou, mal humorada, parando de caminhar e soltando-se do aperto da amiga. – Você nunca se importou com isso! – Melissa bufou.

Talvez não... Mas isso era quando você fazia as coisas para chegar a tempo nas aulas e quando suas notas estavam altas. – fora a vez de a ruiva bufar.

Melissa... – massageou a nuca com as pontas dos dedos. – Se você esta preocupa com o fato de que suas notas podem alcançar as minhas, vai na frente, caramba! Não precisa ficar me esperando!

A loira bufou e jogou uma mexa de sua franja pra trás de sua cabeça.

O problema aqui, meu amor, é que você anda precisando de nota, mas não faz nada para conseguir recuperar. Você ta pensando o quê? Que o Snape vai olhar para você, te achar bonitinha, passar a mão na sua cabeça e te dar dez? – riu sem humor. – Infelizmente, ruiva, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim. – Gina puxou o ar com força, numa tentativa frustrada de manter a calma.

Riu desdenhosa.

Você acha que é o que, Melissa? Minha mãe? – perguntou, como se esta fosse uma conversa sobre banalidades. – Não, desculpa. Nem a minha mãe consegue ser tão insuportável quanto você acabou de ser. – colocou uma mecha ruiva trás da orelha, antes de continuar. – Você, Melissa, sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu odeio que me digam o que preciso fazer, como fazer e, acima de tudo, odeio sermão. Então, querida, não venha com liçõezinhas de moral para cima de mim.

Okay! Pelo jeito Gina também estava de TPM e de mau humor. Incrível o que acordar cedo fazia com as pessoas. Talvez matasse Hillary por fazê-las ficar de mau humor.

Se você não gosta de se preocupar com seus amigos, Virginia, o problema é totalmente seu, mas também não venha brigar com as pessoas que se preocupam com você e com suas coisas. – murmurou, no que sabia; Gina ficara sem resposta. O que acabaria acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde; se não fosse com Gina seria com ela própria.

Ótimo. Então pare de se preocupar. – e, dando as costas, a ruiva começou a caminhar de volta para o dormitório.

Ótimo! Seja orgulhosa! – Melissa exclamou, antes de também virar as costas, só que para ir para a sala de aula. – Só não reclame se perder seus amigos. – completou para si mesma, num murmúrio, antes de dar três batidas secas na porta da sala de Transfiguração e entrar.

Sabia que sua briga com Gina havia sido idiota e, acima de tudo, infantil, mas o comportamento mesquinho e arrogante que a ruiva vinha adquirindo era algo que não conseguia suportar.

Okay! Admitia que era mesquinha e arrogante, também, mas isso era devido a educação que recebera.

Bufou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Brian no fundo da sala, jogando seus livros sobre a mesa.

Se até o final daquele ano letivo sua amiga não voltasse a ser o que era quando a conhecera, era melhor Potter ir se preparando para virar mulher e Chang para virar cadáver.

hr

Merda, merda, merda, merda e merda! – exclamou, enquanto fechava os fechos das suas botas do uniforme de Quadribol de qualquer maneira, pegava sua vassoura e começava a correr em direção ao campo; ao menos seu aquecimento estaria pronto quando chegasse, atrasada, mas chegaria.

Escorregando, virou o último corredor, mas antes que pudesse continuar seu caminho, seu corpo chocou-se contra outro, musculoso, fazendo-a cair sentada e sua vassoura cair perto dos pés da pessoa, que conseguira se manter erguida.

Ai, pobre bumbum. – murmurou, antes de erguer os olhos e deparar-se com a face divertida de Joe.

Relaxa, ruiva, o campo de Quadribol não vai sair do lugar. – ele murmurou, sorrindo divertido, enquanto agachava-se e pegava a vassoura dela, antes de ajudá-la a se levantar.

Gina riu de leve, enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo do uniforme vermelho, antes de pegar a vassoura que ele lhe oferecia.

Pode até ser, mas minha vaga vai sair andando se eu continuar a chegar atrasada nos treinos. – deu de ombros, fazendo-o rir de leve.

Tenho certeza que Potter não irá se importar com isso se você mostrar para ele que, mesmo chegando atrasada, você é boa. – Gina riu sem humor.

Você realmente não o conhece. – ele deu de ombros, antes de olhar no relógio em seu pulso e suspirar pesadamente.

Que seja. – ele lançou-lhe seu melhor sorriso. – Não vim aqui para falar do Potter ou para te ensinar Quadribol. – sorrindo mais um pouco, ele passou um braço sobre os ombros dela e começou a guiá-la para uma sala de aula vazia no final do corredor.

Gina franziu o cenho; aquela lagosta oxigenada estava estranha demais para o seu gosto. A começar pelo fato: desde quando Joe Watson não a provocava com o Quadribol?

Certo. – suspirou, no mesmo instante em que ele abria a porta da sala que escolhera. – Quanto você quer? – completou, fazendo-o rir divertido, enquanto entravam na sala e ele fechava a porta ao passar.

Não era bem isso que eu ia falar, mas já que você perguntou... – fez uma breve expressão pensativa. – Uns quinhentos galeões viriam a calhar.

Gina riu sarcástica e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

Se você me der mil galeões, eu te dou quinhentos. – respondeu, irônica, indo sentar-se no parapeito da janela.

Joe riu de leve, antes de ir sentar-se ao lado dela.

Bom, deixa pra lá... – deu de ombros. – Dinheiro não é o que me falta. – ela lhe mostrou a língua, como que dizendo que adoraria poder afirmar a mesma coisa. – Eu queria falar uma coisa pra você... – ele murmurou, todo o bom humor abandonando o seu olhar, dando lugar a uma tristeza que Gina não conseguia entender.

O que foi? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha num gesto confuso. – Recebeu algum fora? – Joe riu.

Quem me dera que fosse isso... – suspirou. – Mas, o que eu tenho a te dizer, implica nunca mais receber foras de garotas de Hogwarts.

Como assim? – ele sorriu-lhe desdenhoso.

E depois a loira é a Melissa. – fora a vez de Gina rir desdenhosa.

Não desconverse. – pediu, no que ele voltou a dar de ombros, antes de parar de sorrir. O que tinha a dizer não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas também não era a pior, sabia, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de se sentir triste.

Certo... – ele puxou o ar com força, como se esse simples fato fosse lhe dar toda a coragem que queria estar sentindo. – Wizard está indo embora. – murmurou, por fim, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Gina ficou olhando para a cara do loiro, como que absorvendo, lentamente, a informação.

Indo... Embora? – ela perguntou, desviando o seu olhar do dele, indo admirar a paisagem janela a fora.

É. – ele a fez encará-lo, segurando-a levemente pelo queixo. – Se eu pudesse escolher, eu ficaria aqui, mas eu não posso ter essa escolha, Gi... – ela suspirou.

Quando você está indo? – perguntou, fazendo-o olhar para o relógio em seu pulso.

Daqui a meia hora. – respondeu, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

O QUÊ? – gritou, erguendo-se, no que Joe a imitou. – E como você só me avisa agora, sua criatura amarelada? – ele deu de ombros.

Eu fiquei sabendo há uma hora. Demorei meia só pra te achar. – ele resmungou, fazendo-a bufar.

Que bom. – resmungou sarcástica, antes de voltar a se sentar no parapeito da janela. – Você ao menos vai ser diferente de mim, e vai escrever? – perguntou, encarando-o nos olhos.

Joe sorriu de leve, antes de sentar-se do lado da ruiva e pegar uma mão dela.

Sempre. – respondeu num murmúrio, levando a mão dela a altura da boca e depositando um leve beijo nas costas desta. – Mas vê se responde. – completou, brincalhão, onde a fez rir divertida.

Vou responder. – sorriu, antes de inclinar levemente o corpo e beijar os lábios dele brevemente. – Palavra de bandeirante. – ele gargalhou.

Desde quando você é bandeirante? – ele perguntou, os rostos próximos, fazendo os lábios de roçarem, enquanto os olhos estavam fechados e arrepios de excitação subiam por suas colunas. Ela sorriu.

Há cinco minutos. – respondeu e ambos riram, antes de Joe capturar-lhe os lábios em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

hr

Presta mais atenção no que está fazendo, Rivendell! – a voz de Harry soou várias oitavas mais alta, enquanto a morena esperava o artilheiro ao seu lado lhe passar a Goles.

Por que a Gina falta e eu que pago o pato? – perguntou a si mesma, num murmúrio mal humorado, enquanto pegava a bola e, inclinando o corpo contra o cabo da vassoura, voou em direção ás balizas, arremessando, somente para marcar o gol.

Rony resmungou algo inteligível, no que sabia; o mau humor do melhor amigo não permitiria que essa falta de atenção passasse batida.

Rony! – ele exclamou, em repreensão, enquanto o ruivo fazia um gesto com a mão, dizendo que já sabia o que o amigo ia dizer.

Harry, cara... – balançou a cabeça, num gesto que mostrava que não entendia porque o humor do melhor amigo estava tão intragável. Somente sabia que não era o culpado. – Não é por nada, mas você anda muito estressado e, pior, está descontando isso nas pessoas que nem sequer sabem o motivo. – o moreno bufou.

Não estou estressado. – fez um gesto displicente. – Somente estou me perguntando porque ainda permito que sua irmã fique no time, quando ela sempre chega, no mínimo, vinte minutos atrasada.

Mas ela, pelo menos, faz a maioria dos gols nos jogos da temporada. – Hillary resmungou, partindo em defesa da amiga.

O que mostra que você tem que treinar muito ainda. – Hillary riu sarcástica, antes de voar até o moreno, parando na frente dele, aproximando seus rostos, encarando-o nos olhos.

Não quando você manda que os outros dois artilheiros passem a bola para a Gina, para que ela possa fazer os gols para Grifinória. – respondeu num resmungou, que deixava claro que não tinha culpa se quase não marcava gols durante os jogos. – Então, amor, não chame os outros de incompetentes, quando são as i _suas _ /i atitudes que fazem com que todos pensem isso.

Mas antes que o moreno pudesse responder, o motivo da discussão – Gina – entrou correndo no campo e levantou voou, indo postar-se mais ou menos perto da amiga.

Está atrasada, Weasley. – Harry falou para uma Gina que prendia os cabelos distraidamente, embora o moreno ainda olhasse para Hillary.

Eu sei disso, não precisa forçar seu cérebro mal desenvolvido para chegar a essa brilhante conclusão. – ela resmungou, enquanto ajeitava as luvas de couro de dragão nos punhos.

Que o motivo seja realmente bom, caso contrario você não irá treinar hoje. – ele murmurou, finalmente encarando a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo. A ruiva fez uma expressão pensativa, como que dizendo que estava pensando se o motivo era, ou não, realmente bom.

Não que isso seja realmente da sua conta, querido, e muito menos que para você seja bom, mas para mim é importante. – ela sorriu fraca e verdadeiramente. – Estava me despedindo do Joe. – deu de ombros, no que Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, em confusão.

Tem razão. – ele sorriu. – Isso não é da minha conta. – e, lançando uma piscadela para ela, deu continuidade para o treino.

O moreno não sabia porque, mas a simples idéia de que Gina estava beijado o loiro, fez seu coração apertar.

Suspirando, voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Quando o treino acabou, Gina e Hillary foram para o vestiário feminino, para tomar banho.

Que desculpa foi aquela de que estava se despedindo do Watson? – a morena perguntou, enquanto se despiam. Gina riu divertida, antes de dar de ombros, abrir o chuveiro e entrar de cabeça no jato de água quente que caia.

Ele queria saber o motivo de eu ter chegado atrasada... – Hillary entrou debaixo do jato de água que caia do chuveiro ao lado do da ruiva. – E eu disse a verdade.

_ i Isso e não ter uma explicação decente é a mesma coisa! /i , _Hillary pensou, girando os olhos, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos, para molhá-los completamente.

E porque você estava se despedindo dele? – perguntou, fazendo a amiga suspirar pesadamente.

Porque Wizard está voltando para Los Angeles. – ela respondeu num muxoxo chateado, o que deixou claro à Hillary, que a ruiva não queria falar do assunto.

Bufando, passou as mãos nos cachos ruivos, enquanto as últimas palavras que Joe lhe falara, ecoavam em sua mente.

_ i "-Ainda bem que você sabe que sua briga com Melissa foi ridícula, Gi. – ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela. – Meu conselho, Gininha... – ela bufou diante esse apelido. – é: engula o seu orgulho e se desculpe com a Mel. Mesmo que você não goste da idéia." /i _

Pelo menos, pensou, Joe conhecia tanto ela, Gina, quanto Melissa, como se as duas garotas fizessem parte do seu próprio corpo.

Ao contrario de Brian. A ruiva teve vontade de rir do amigo moreno; Brian era o tipo de pessoa que tirava sarro de tudo, inclusive de si mesmo.

E isso, a ruiva lembrou com sarcasmo, incluía sua falta de conhecimento em alguns assuntos.

Sorrindo divertida, Gina terminou o seu banho, antes de fechar o registro e se arrumar, enquanto esperava Hillary fazer o mesmo.

Se sentado no banco que havia no centro do vestiário, a ruiva suspirou entediada, antes de olhar para o boxe, de onde saia uma densa fumaça, que sinalizava que a água continuava quente e que sua amiga não parecia tão disposta a agilizar o processo.

Você vai se casar ou só está demorando assim para se fazer de fresca, Hillary? – perguntou, fazendo a morena rir.

Estou demorando por causa do seu velório, já que se você não se calar, eu vou matá-la. – a resposta sarcástica chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a rir.

Não está mais aqui quem falou. – respondeu num resmungo mal humorado, afundando-se sobre o banco no que seria uma longa espera.

hr

Suspirando, continuou admirando as chamas que queimavam na lareira à frente do sofá onde estava sentada, pensando no que Joe lhe falara antes de partir; para pedir desculpas para Melissa.

Era cada idéia que aquela ostra lhe apresentava, que a ruiva ficava cada vez mais surpresa por aquele loiro ser o mais inteligente de Wizard.

Okay! Admitia que o loiro tinha razão e que provavelmente devesse ir pedir desculpas a sua melhor amiga, mas somente o fato de que isso significava engolir seu orgulho e assumir uma culpa que não era totalmente sua, lhe dava calafrios.

Talvez devesse conversar com a loira, mas sabia que Melissa era muito mais orgulhosa do que a ruiva e que, provavelmente, não estava nem um pouco a fim de dirigir a palavra à amiga por um bom tempo.

Gina suspirou; sabia que o que Melissa mais prezava em suas amizades era respeito e confiança; e sabia melhor ainda que não tivera o mínimo de respeito com a amiga, que somente queria seu bem, naquela manhã de sexta feira.

Um estralar de dedos, diante seus olhos, fez a ruiva piscas várias vezes seguidas, saindo de seu transe e desviando o olhar das chamas, para poder ver quem chamava sua atenção; Harry.

Ta tudo bem, Gina? – ele perguntou em não mais que um sussurro preocupado, enquanto a ruiva olhava ao arredor e constatava que ficara ali, sentada, por um bom tempo, pensando e nem percebera que todos os alunos já haviam ido dormir; todos menos o melhor amigo de seu irmão.

Porque não estaria? – perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que ele usara, voltando a admirar as íris verdes do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

Não sei. – ele deu de ombros, antes de se sentar ao lado da garota que povoava seus pensamentos nos últimos tempos. – Você chegou do treino e sentou aqui... – ele suspirou, antes de continuar. – Não saiu para jantar, não percebeu seus amigos a sua volta conversando e rindo, não notou quando eles lhe desejaram boa noite... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, como se estivesse desanimado. – Então, eu achei que você estava com algum problema e pensei que talvez eu pudesse ajudar. – Gina riu, antes de passar uma mão pelos longos cachos ruivos.

Nunca pudera imagina aquela cena; ela e Harry sozinhos no Salão Comunal a altas horas: ele preocupado e ela chateada. Ele tentando ajudar e ela sem saber o que fazer ou responder.

Porque seu coração tinha que estar batendo contra o seu peito com tanta força e porque aquele contato visual lhe parecia o melhor dos confortos?

Nunca ouvi alguém falar tantas coisas de uma única vez. – ele deu de ombros e sorriu, mas ela continuou. – Principalmente você, Harry, quem eu sempre achei que falava pouco quando estava a sós com uma mulher. – dessa vez ele riu com gosto.

Normalmente eu falo bastante com mulheres quando não estou ficando com elas. E como não estamos ficando, achei que você, talvez, quisesse que eu te ajudasse com o que quer que seja que a esteja incomodando. – porque o fato de ela e Harry não estarem juntos, ditos por eles com tanta indiferença, fizera seu coração se apertar? E porque sentia um desejo louco em capturar aqueles lábios firmes e saboreá-los, antes de ir dormir?

Suspirando, deu de ombros e voltou a admirar o fogo, quebrando o contato visual mantido desde que ele começara a falar consigo.

Não há nada que você possa fazer. Eu pelo menos acho isso. – sorriu de leve, antes de olhar para ele de rabo de olho, somente para ver que ele também olhava para o fogo.

Não havia como negar que ele ficava mais lindo que nunca somente iluminado pelas chamas, que faziam as mechas negras adquirirem uma leve tonalidade avermelhada, enquanto as íris verdes brilhavam mais.

Descendo um pouco mais os olhos, viu que ele usava somente a blusa e a calça do uniforme negro de Hogwarts. Os pés eram escondidos somente por um par de meias negras.

Voltou a olhar para o rosto do moreno e chegou a conclusão que ele ficava mais belo com a expressão serena e distraída. Os cabelos negros estavam mais desgrenhados que o normal, enquanto o peito másculo subia e descia levemente, devido a respiração calma.

Viu quando ele fechou brevemente os olhos, antes de se recostar melhor sobre o sofá vermelho sangue e voltar a abrir os olhos e encará-la com um olhar maroto, que deixava claro que ele notara que a ruiva o observava.

Corando, Gina desviou o olhar.

Tente se abrir comigo, não custa nada, não é? – ele murmurou, notando o avermelhado que começava a tomar o rosto dela.

Não sei se você vai me entender. – suspirou, e também se recostou no sofá. – Afinal, você nunca pareceu ter problemas com o Rony ou com a Mione. – deu de ombros, no que Harry sorriu e aproximou-se dela, passando um braço sobre os ombros da irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo.

Acredite se quiser, ruiva, já tive mais problemas com eles do que você possa imaginar. – ela suspirou e ele a aconchegou em seu próprio peito.

Gina puxou o ar com força; gesto do qual se arrependeu. O perfume cítrico dele entrou em suas narinas, fazendo-a ficar levemente tonta.

O calor que emanava do corpo dele misturava-se com o seu, fazendo parecer, para a ruiva, que, de repente, a sala ficara estranhamente quente.

Meu problema com a Melissa é tão banal que se eu falar você vai rir da minha cara. – ele riu. – Viu? Já está rindo. – ele engoliu a gargalhada ao ouvir o que ela falara, encarando-a somente com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

Juro que não vou rir de você. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em desconfiança, mas acabou contando a ele tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Melissa aquela manhã e não errou ao desconfiar dele; ao ouvir o motivo da briga das duas, Harry gargalhou com vontade.

Ta vendo? – bufou, enquanto fechava a cara. – É por isso que não dá para contar as coisas para você. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e saiu do aconchego dele, sentando-se reta no sofá, embora o braço dele ainda estivesse sobre seus ombros.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que você me contou de boa vontade a vida toda, Gina. – ele observou, fazendo-a voltar a puxar o ar com força e fechar os olhos.

As palavras dele lhe acertaram em cheio, no que ela sentiu o coração se apertar e os olhos arderem.

Sim! Aquela era a primeira vez que se abria para o moreno, em sua vida toda! Mas fora tão bom, que ela sentia que queria contar tudo sobre si para ele; contar sobre o plano que arquitetara com Melissa e Brian para se vingar dele, Harry, e de Cho Chang.

Mas a razão falou mais alto que seus desejos, o que a freou, quando estava preste a contar tudo o que ele, obviamente, não tinha nem idéia que ela fizera em sua vida. Como, por exemplo, desafiar a professora que mais a odiava, a qual fizera a gentileza de a... Não! Estava bem agora e não precisava ficar se torturando, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

Suspirou e crispou os lábios.

Para Harry, naquele momento, seus problemas seriam banais e idiotas. Porque, sinceramente, ela achava que o fato de estar brigada com sua melhor amiga era idiota. Sem levar em conta que tudo começara por causa a sua mania de se maquiar para ir ás aulas.

Abrindo os olhos, deparou-se com o melhor amigo de Rony a observando, como que querendo guardar em sua mente as linhas delicadas que formavam o rosto da caçula dos Weasley's; como que querendo gravar na mente o cheiro gostoso que emanava dos cachos ruivos e o odor marcante de flores noturnas que emanava do corpo de curvas perfeitas dela.

Sorriu sem jeito.

Se fosse há dois anos, teria corado intensamente, derrubado tudo que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos e estaria gaguejando uma desculpa qualquer para que pudesse sair logo dali.

Mas estava gostando da conversa que estava tendo com Harry; somente não estava gostando dos desejos e sensações que estavam começando a se apossar de seu corpo, de uma tal maneira que Gina teve lá suas duvidas se conseguiria se conter e guardar para si mesma tudo o que desejava tirar de sobre seus ombros.

Chegara à conclusão de que, se abrindo com Harry sobre Melissa, sentia-se muito mais confortável do que se abrindo com Joe, mais cedo.

Passou uma mãos pelos cabelos e solto o ar com força pela boca.

Não estava entendendo necas dos sentimentos conflitantes que estavam passando por seu coração, somente entendia que a companhia do moreno fazia a ruiva ter a quase certeza de que nada no mundo era assim tão complicado ou realmente deprimente.

Como se as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida fosse simplesmente o acaso. Como se possuísse um motivo.

E, talvez, realmente possuísse.

Talvez, se não tivesse brigado com sua melhor amiga, não estaria ali, tendo uma conversa com o Menino Que Sobreviveu, uma vez que estaria em seu quarto, conversando com Melissa e rindo das piadas de Brian – que fora para o dormitório da namorada e pedira para a ruiva demorar o máximo possível para ir dormir.

Mas talvez, o destino queria que Gina e Melissa brigassem e, assim, a ruiva começasse a conhecer o melhor amigo de seu irmão de uma maneira mais completa, que a faria contar tudo para ele, depois, é claro, de desistir do que planejara fazer em Hogwarts.

Eu sei. – respondeu, lembrando-se do que ele comentara. – Mas essa foi a primeira vez que você se mostrou interessado em saber o que acontece comigo. – suspirou. – A primeira vez que pareceu realmente preocupado comigo. – ele sorriu-lhe pelo cantos dos lábios.

Talvez a convivência com Rony esteja me fazendo bem. – ele encolheu os ombros, de uma maneira que fez Gina lembrar-se de uma criança travessa e inocente. Mas isso não a fez entender o que ele quisera dizer e suas duvidas, provavelmente, estavam estampadas em seu rosto, já que ele continuou. – Sabe, Rony quer realmente reatar aquela amizade que tinha com você, antes de entrar em Hogwarts... Ele realmente sente falta disso tudo. – Gina suspirou e deu de ombros.

Ele perdeu minha amizade porque quis. – sorriu. – Mas posso pensar em dar uma segunda chance para ele, para tentarmos ser amigos novamente. – Harry sorriu.

Mas voltando ao assunto sobre a Melissa... – Gina riu com vontade. Harry era o tipo de cara que sabia conversar sobre vários assuntos em um mesmo momento. Mas estava cansada demais para continuar a conversar com o apanhador.

Não acho que você possa me ajudar. – interrompeu. – Depois de ficar uma boa parte do dia pensando sobre o assunto, já sei o que fazer. – piscou um olho, de forma marota, para ele, que sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. – Mas de qualquer forma... Obrigada. – sorriu sinceramente, antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha dele e se levantar. – Boa noite. – desejou, começando a caminhar em direção as escadas que a levariam para o dormitório feminino.

Boa noite. – ele respondeu, antes que ela sumisse pelo arco, deixando para trás um Harry feliz com o avanço que havia feito naquela noite; ao menos não brigaram como cão e gato e, sim, tiveram uma conversa civilizada, onde ela se permitira abrir-se para ele.

Isso era, de fato, um grande passo, levando em conta que se fosse há alguns meses, eles começariam a gritar humilhações um para o outro, até que algum dos dois tivesse a boa vontade de sair dali ou alguém os interrompesse e colocasse algum juízo em suas cabeças.

Suspirando, o moreno levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o dormitório masculino, sentindo suas pernas bambas, enquanto um sorrisinho brincava nos cantos dos seus lábios.

Talvez devesse repetir a experiência e voltar a conversar amigavelmente com a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo.

hr

Okay. Será que se puxasse Melissa para longe dos amigos e dissesse que estava sendo extremamente desconfortável ficar naquela situação, faria a loira deixar de ser orgulhosa e voltar a falar consigo?

Bufou. Não! Provavelmente isso não funcionaria, uma vez que ela própria era demasiado orgulhosa.

Mas tinha que admitir que fazer uma visita a Hogsmeade era extremamente irritante quando se estava brigada com Melissa e esta a ignorava, a ponto de fazer parecer que a ruiva nem sequer existia.

Maldito orgulho!

Por causa dele, eles estavam praticamente separados em duplas; Gina e Hillary e Brian e Melissa. Mesmo que andassem lado a lado.

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, voltou sua atenção para o que Hillary tagalerava ao seu lado, forçando um sorriso, como que dizendo que estava ouvindo o que a amiga dizia.

Mas parecia que aquele não seria o melhor passeio que haveria para Hogsmeade naquele ano. Seria o pior de todos, sem sombras de duvidas.

E Gina descobriu que o motivo disto não era Melissa, quando olhou por sobre seus ombros, para descobrir o motivo dos alunos terem começado a gritar e a apontar para o céu.

E lá estava ela! A última coisa que ela esperava ver após um ano de paz... Algo que ela acreditava nem existir mais.

O céu, até aquele momento azul, começou a ser escondido por densas nuvens cinzas e fachos de luz comeram a cortar o céu.

O aroma cítrico das flores que desabrochavam no inicio do verão, deram lugar a um forte cheiro de podridão. O clima amigável transformou-se em um tenso em um piscar de olhos.

O pequeno vilarejo adquiriu uma tonalidade esverdeada, a qual fez o medo começar a compartilhar a tensão.

Alguns alunos corriam para se esconder nas lojas, enquanto os moradores corriam para suas respectivas casas e as protegiam com vários feitiços poderosos.

Os professores corriam de um lado para o outro; alguns tentando ir ficar com os alunos que estavam escondidos, outros tentando salvar os que ficaram para fora; alguns poucos indo tentar resolver o problema.

Puxando o ar com força, Gina o prendeu nos pulmões ao ver que, por mais que não estivesse com cabeça para aquilo, haveria uma grande batalha naquele dia.

Odiava isso! Realmente odiava! E pôde perceber que Brian odiava mais ainda, ao ver as íris do amigo ficarem negras, enquanto sentia uma grande magia emanar do corpo dele.

Melissa apertava a mão do namorado com força entre a sua, enquanto ela também admirava, o que todos temiam.

A Marca Negra!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **(Vê tantos olhares indignados serem dirigidos à sua minúscula pessoa). Quê?

Aposto que vocês tão se perguntando: como ela teve coragem de parar aí? Eu respondo: Eu já disse; adoro deixar vocês ansiosos e revoltados! XD

Só não me matem!

Bem... Só uma coisa... Eu errei a data na N/A passada! XD A atualização é pra ser hoje mesmo (07/06)... Tava com tanto sono que fiz contas erradas e olhei errado no calendário do meu pc! XD

Bem... Me digam o que acharam desse capítulo!

Vou tentar terminar o capítulo 18 para 21/06, mas não prometo absolutamente nada.

Vamos aos comentários:

**Miaka: **Oh... Tudo se confirmou? O.O Talvez a Sibila fique feliz em te receber na Torre de Adivinhação! XD

Talvez ele saiba as identidades, talvez não... Vamos descobrir isso no próximo capítulo.

Hum... Você acha que o segundo sonho é da Melissa? Ou melhor, da Hillary? Hum... Talvez... Mas pense comigo: não é somente porque um irmão não foi citado, que isso signifique que não seja a Melissa... Afinal, o Joe não era obrigado a morar com a loira.

Você acha que – considerando que seja a Hillary no sonho -, é por isso que ela briga com o Joe? AUhauha... Já pensou que ela somente não simpatizou com ele? XD

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Eu sei que quase ninguém gosta muito de não ter muitas cenas do Harry e da Gina, mas eu recompensei vocês com a cena H/G desse capítulo!

Entenda que, no momento, isso é o máximo que posso fazer por vocês.

Beijos.

**Pekena: **Eu não respondo sempre? O.O Eu respondo os que me vêm os avisos por e-mail! O.O Principalmente os do essa teoria de o último sonho ser da Hillary ou não, você só vai saber mais pra frente. P

O Joe já se vingou... xD Vou ver se acho algum momento mais para frente onde eu possa explicar melhor sobre isso.

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Oie!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Wow... Você adivinhou que eu atualizei? A Sibila ia ficar muito feliz com a sua visão interior aguçada! XD

Sim! É legal deixá-los revoltados! XD

Sim! Fui muito cruel com o Brian.

Sim! Você já disse que amou o capítulo.

Beijos.

**Clare: **Well... A gente já conversou sobre eu ter esquecido de ti no último capítulo! Mas mesmo assim: Desculpa!

Bom... Eu dei seu recado para a Gina, sobre ela amar o Harry! Não vou transmitir o recado dela, por ele ser muito grosso! x.x'

Mas em resumo... Ela somente negou amar "aquele parasita", nas palavras dela.

Eu, também, não perdoaria o Rony se fosse a Hermione... Mas ela o ama e, pra ela, isso se sobrepõem a palavras impensadas do ruivinho.

Ah... O Joe me lembra, na personalidade, o tipo de homem que eu gostaria de ter... (cora)... Por isso gosto mais dele... Mas entre ele e o Brian, eu escolheria o Brian, porque eu me amarro em um moreno de olho claro! xD

Você chorou nas lembranças? I.I' Devo me considerar uma insensível?

Sim! Aparece nos primeiros capítulo que o pai da Melissa é médico e uma boa pessoa... Mas não se deixe enganar... Até no mundo dos bruxos existe o perdão entre um pai e uma filha. E uma pessoa pode mudar.

Posso ser sincera? Eu ainda não consegui pensar em um motivo do Brian ser Bi! Mas isso que você falou sobre "sofrer uma grande provação causa bisturbio", pode ser que eu use!'

Não gosto de H/H! XD Só escrevi aquela que te mandei porque tava triste e foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

Beijos, linda.

**Daniela: **Oie!

Não entendi nada do primeiro parágrafo do seu comentário... Mas juro que te compreendo! O.o

A maldição será revelada em breve!

Sim! Valorizo meus personagens! -

Não sou lerda? Então ta!

Não tem como não ficar viciada nessa budega que eu chamo de fic?

Minha fic passa um pouco de mim? Talvez, uma vez que as reações dos personagens, seriam as minhas!

Obrigada pelo "parabéns".

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Espera... Se não dá para acertar o segundo... Como ele se revelou? (lerda)

Hum... Suas suposições sobre a Hillary, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para você saber se acertou ou não.

E não esqueça que ainda há a Hillary e há, também, a possibilidade de ser mais personagem nova.

Sim! Harry idiota, Gina negando e o bicho pegando!

Arranjar uma nova família para o bebê? Vou pensar em alguém bem caridoso! O que você acha dos Dursley's?

Beijos.

**Loli Black: **Sim! Coitado do Brian!

Sim! A Mel ta lá e ela consola o lindão.

Sim! - Mel e Brian são perfeitos, depois de Harry e Gina! -

Sim! Gininha ainda ta negando! Mas é assim que começa!

Sim! São dois tongos!

Senhor! Quanto "sim" seguido! O.o

Beijos.

**Mari: **Eu sou cruel? Obrigada!

Da onde eu tiro as idéias? Am... Da minha cabeça?

Beijos.

**Deh Potter: **Oie!

Sim! Entendo... O Harry não é o Harry... Eu sei, querida, eu sei... Mas... Convenhamos que o Harry "monguinho" dos livros não ia se dar bem nessa trama.

Harry sofre e a Gina sofre junto? Vou pensar no caso.

Beijos.

**Rafaella Potter: **Oie!

Espero que o pouquinho que teve de H/G nesse capítulo tenha te deixado feliz! É o máximo que eu posso fazer, por enquanto.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por divulgar minha fic!

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Sim! Harry e Gina foram pra escanteio, mas hoje eles deram uma voltada!

Segundo sonho vai ser decifrado logo, logo.

Eu também tive pena do Brian, mas tive que ter muito sangue frio pra escrever isso tenha certeza.

O que eu quis dizer com "Harry vai sofrer"? Não sei! XD

Gina e Joe mó bem um com o outro! -

Beijos.

**Jubs: **Am... Ao que tudo indica... Sim.

Beijos.

**Sakura Scatena: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Sobre a doença da Gina, não se preocupe que eu já estou encaminhando as coisas para que isso seja explicado.

Beijos.

**Thiti Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Doença da Gina logo vai ser explicada.

Beijos.

**Angel: **Perfeita? Wow... Fico feliz que ache isso! -

Brigada! -

Apóia Hillary e Joe? Entoa ta né... xD

Beijos.

**caty-pontas #£potter#£: **Concorda comigo que se eu te falar se eles vão ou não ficar juntos vai tirar a graça?

Beijos.

**Nath Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic!

Oh, sim! Sobre a Chang ser chinesa... Me avisaram sobre isso no inicio da fic! E ao longo da mesma eu substitui!

Mas mesmo assim: obrigada.

Beijos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

i _A Marca Negra! _ /i 

Vamos sair daqui. – Hillary murmurou, enquanto admirava horrorizada a caveira com língua de cobra flutuar no ar, dando um ar mais sinistro a tudo o que acontecia ao arredor deles.

Ignorando a amiga, Melissa, Brian e Gina viraram-se de frente para onde uma grande massa negra se locomovia em direção ao povoado; pelo morro que os levava à casa dos gritos.

E fugir de uma boa treta? – Brian murmurou com ódio contido. – Nunca mais, Hillary. – ele suspirou, colocando a mão no interior do bolso da calça, de modo que pudesse sacar sua varinha. Gesto o qual Melissa e Gina imitaram.

Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Brian. – Melissa murmurou de uma maneira que somente o moreno pudesse ouvir.

Brian sorriu para a namorada; ela era formidável. Até nos momentos mais críticos tentava lhe colocar algum juízo na cabeça. Pena que sempre fracassava nessa missão.

O ódio e o desejo por vingança corriam livres pelas veias de Brian e, antes mesmo que ele começasse a agir, sentia a adrenalina começar a dividir espaço em suas veias.

Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. – respondeu, no que sua voz foi seguida por um grande estrondo, o que parecia ser o sinal dos Comensais, que começaram a invadir o pequeno vilarejo e a atacar todos que vissem na frente.

É melhor nos separarmos. – Gina, que não ouvira sequer uma palavra da conversa dos amigos, disse. – Nos encontramos na frente da Casa dos Gritos. – Hillary engoliu em seco, mas sacou a varinha; não iria dar uma de covarde e colocar o rabinho entre as pernas e sair correndo para se esconder na saia de McGonagall.

Ótimo. – Brian murmurou de uma maneira que deu certeza à ruiva que não prestara real atenção ao que ela dissera, mas que tinha uma noção do que ela queria fazer.

Poucos alunos pareciam dispostos a ter a mesma atitude deles, enquanto os professores tentavam persuadir esses alunos a entrarem em alguma loja para se protegerem.

O quarteto ficou parado, sem nem piscar os olhos, esperando o momento certo para começar a agir. Quando um raio verde passou raspando por Brian, que foi que eles se separaram e começaram a correr em direções opostas.

Se não fosse pelo ódio que sentia pelos comensais, Brian poderia ter obedecido com prazer a ordem que o professor Snape lhe dera, mandando-o voltar.

Mas o desejo por vinganças estava-o cegando a ponto de somente querer matar um deles com suas próprias mãos e essa era a primeira oportunidade que lhe aparecia em seis anos.

Desviando de uma rajada de luz vermelha, esticou o braço, apontando a varinha para um dos comensais, enquanto conjurava o primeiro feitiço que lhe vinha a mente; exatamente como aprendera nas aulas de Duelos em Wizard: ataque surpresa, necessitava de reações desesperadas.

Engel des Todes. – um jato de luz negra saiu da ponta de sua varinha, dando a forma de um anjo negro, o qual usava uma longa manta e que flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão. Fazendo um gesto displicente com os braços, o Anjo Da Morte aproximou-se do Comensal, que olhava aterrorizado para Brian, antes de seu corpo cair no chão e virar pó em questão de poucos segundos.

Brian sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. Adorava os feitiços Alemães, uma vez que estes eram curtos e diretos. Ou matavam ou falhavam.

Riu sarcástico; adorava mais ainda o fato de esses feitiços serem sua especialidade.

Mas não teve muito tempo para comemorar essa vitória, uma vez que mais dois Comensais apareceram em suas costas.

Virando-se com a agilidade de um gato, Brian desviou de um feitiço que, tinha certeza, era mortal.

Suspirando pesadamente, voltou a apontar a varinha para os comensais.

Sabia o que tinha de fazer; aprendera isso muito bem no passado. Era algo que os próprios comensais haviam lhe ensinado nos três ataques que haviam feito a sua família; a ser frio e não temer matar uma pessoa, porque senão o cadáver da história poderia ser você.

Hölle der Engel. – murmurou, fazendo um jato azul, quase negro, sair da ponta de sua varinha, separando-se, logo em seguida, em dois fachos que tomaram a forma de dois anjos, os quais usavam uma manta da mesma cor da luz que os conjurara. Mas, ao contrario do anjo que conjurara antes, estes andavam e caminhavam lentamente até os comensais, o quais somente riam.

Pobre garoto. – um deles murmurou, provando a Brian que eles não sabiam que feitiço era aquele. – Acha que pode nos botar medo conjurando dois anjinhos? – Brian sorriu friamente.

Acho que o colega de vocês não concorda com essa sua observação. – ele murmurou, apontando para o pequeno monte de pó que havia perto de seus pés.

Espera... – o outro murmurou, admirando a dança que os anjos começaram a executar quando pararam na frente dos bruxos das trevas. – Eu conheço esse feitiço. – ele ficou com a expressão pensativa. – O Lord o conjurou na batalha final, numa tentativa de matar Potter. – ele ofegou e recuou alguns passos. – Esse é o "inferno dos anjos". – ele concluiu, no que o outro finalmente percebeu a gravidade da situação e também recuou.

Brian sorriu desdenhoso pelo canto dos lábios.

Oh, vejo que vocês descobriram a brincadeira. – bufou, enquanto acabava com o feitiço. – Assim não tem graça. – deu de ombros, no que os homens mais velhos o olharam espantado, como que não acreditando no que ele acabara de fazer. – Ora, vamos... Vocês têm que concordar que matá-los com um feitiço que vocês já conhecem não tem graça.

Você é um idiota mesmo. – o primeiro murmurou. – Nos deu a oportunidade perfeita para vencermos. – e apontou a varinha para Brian. – Expelliarmos.

A varinha de Brian escorregou por entre seus dedos e voou direto para a mão do comensal. O moreno fez uma cara de cão sem dono.

E agora, o que você vai fazer? – um deles lhe perguntou, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios e apontando a varinha para a cabeça do moreno, que fez uma expressão de fingido medo.

Não sei... – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Depende de você. – o homem franziu o cenho, confuso, no que o moreno continuou. – Não vai me dizer que a sua memória é fraca? Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim? – eles negaram com um aceno de cabeça. Brian ficava feliz por eles; ao menos eles conseguiram esquecer todo o mal que lhe fizeram quando era somente uma criança.

Suspirando, o moreno levantou a camiseta eu usava na altura do estômago, deixando a mostra uma fina cicatriz branca, que se destacava, devido ao bronzeado da pele.

Lembraram-se agora? – murmurou frio, desdenhoso e arrogante. – Lembraram-se das crianças que vocês mataram? Da menina de sete anos que estupraram? - suas íris tornaram-se negras; ele abaixou a camiseta. – Lembraram-se da mulher de oitenta anos que espacaram?

Essas palavras pareceram fazer uma luz se acender no fundo da mente dos comensais, que se entreolharam, com um misto de surpresa e satisfação.

Então você é o único herdeiro vivo dos O'Conner's? – um deles perguntou, enquanto um sorriso cruzava seus lábios. Brian concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você se esconde bem, sabe? Mas, também, se escondeu de tão covarde que é. – isso fez com que a chama de ódio de vinganças ficasse maior dentro do peito do moreno. Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo os homens mais velhos rirem.

Eu que era o covarde? – murmurou, após um tempo em silêncio somente ouvido a risada. Ergueu a cabeça, onde mostrou que suas íris estavam tão negras quanto o céu naquele instante. – Eu? – repetiu secamente, enquanto o tom de voz aumentava gradativamente. Estava ciente que todos os alunos, que se refugiavam nas lojas ao seu arredor, o observava, e estava mais ciente ainda de que os professores haviam colocado feitiços nos locais para que pudessem ouvir o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. – Ao menos, eu tenho a dignidade de não abusar de crianças! De não espancar idosos! E de não matar pessoas indefesas! – berrou, no que sua voz foi seguida por um barulho longo, rouco e distante.

Um facho de luz cortou o céu escuro. Tão escuro quanto os sentimentos que povoavam o coração de Brian; tão escuros quanto o seu passado e tão escuros quanto as íris do moreno. Estava voltando a ser o que era quando conhecera Melissa, sabia, mas sabia melhor ainda que tão logo aquilo tudo acabasse, se arrependeria de cada morte que provocara.

Você é um covarde, que permitiu que sua família morresse. Que permitiu que sua irmã fosse violentada, enquanto você colocava o rabinho entre as pernas e corria para salvar sua pele imunda. – se antes o moreno achava que se arrependeria, agora tinha certeza de que seria ao contrario; ninguém o acusaria de ter permitido que sua irmã houvesse morrido e salvado a própria pele, sem pensar um trilhão de vezes, antes.

Crispou os lábios, enquanto a chuva torrencial começava a cair, encharcando-os. Mas isso não fez diferença nenhuma para Brian, que se mantinha imóvel, com a cabeça baixa, os lábios crispados, ouvidos atentos e olhos fechados, enquanto a dor que as palavras que causaram tomava seu coração.

Eu não fiz nada disso. – murmurou. – Eu não fiz nada disso! – repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais alto e pausadamente. – Eu não fiz nada disso! – gritou, erguendo a cabeça, no mesmo instante que outro facho de luz cortava a extensão escura do céu. – Vocês são os culpados de toda a merda em que a minha vida se transformou. – lágrimas começaram a se misturar com as gotas de chuva. – Eu não vou perdoá-los por terem acabado com a minha família; com a minha vida. – completou e, conforme falava sua voz ia sumindo, até terminar em um mero murmúrio e voltar a abaixar a cabeça.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o soluço que queria escapar de sua garganta.

Oh, o bebê está chorando. – um deles provocou com um tom quase paternal. Quase.

Eu odeio vocês. – murmurou, cerrando os punhos, enquanto o som de um trovão abafava sua voz. – Eu vou matá-los com as minhas próprias mãos. Lenta e dolorosamente. – puxou o ar com força e ergueu a cabeça, revelando uma expressão tão fria quanto o gelo e que fizeram os comensais tremerem levemente.

E com que varinha, espertalhão? – eles perguntaram em uníssono, enquanto um deles girava sua varinha entre os dedos.

Brian sorriu e, fixando suas íris no graveto, fez com ele saísse da mão do bruxo mais velho e pousasse nas suas.

Com essa. – murmurou em resposta. Apontou a varinha para os dois homens e fechou os olhos, em pura concentração, enquanto murmurava palavras desconexas em alemão. - Engel der Folterung. – gritou por fim, fazendo com que quatro anjos completamente negros saíssem da ponta de sua varinha e fizessem um circulo ao arredor dos homens e começavam a jogar todos os feitiços de torturas conhecidos no mundo todo nos homens, que após alguns minutos caíram mortos.

Olhando com frieza para os corpos caídos no chão sem vida, Brian sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Idiotas. – murmurou por fim, antes de começar a correr na direção da casa dos gritos, a fim de ir se encontrar com as meninas.

hr

Ofegando, Gina correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

Odiava admitir, mas estava ferrada. E seria muito bonito – para os comensais – se a ruiva caísse de cara na lama.

E o melhor da piada sádica seria; estava desarmada, uma vez que os filhos duma mãe conseguiram roubar sua varinha.

E, enquanto não conseguisse arquitetar um plano para recuperá-la, sua única alternativa seria correr, correr e correr.

Não que esse plano fosse salvar sua pele, mas ao menos lhe daria maior tempo para pensar em como se livrar de pessoas que não conseguiam pensar com muita clareza, mas que eram em maior número.

Afinal, eram cinco comensais para UMA aluna do QUINTO ANO!

Derrapando, enterrou os pés na lama, de modo que parasse de correr e pudesse se esconder atrás de uma árvore particularmente grossa, enquanto vasculhava o chão com os olhos, a procura de algo que pudesse usar como arma até que conseguisse recuperar sua própria varinha, o que, tinha certeza, demoraria muito ainda.

Pedras minúsculas... – murmurou para si mesma, suspirando. – Que ajuda! – completou sarcástica, enquanto continua a procurar por algo que lhe servisse, até que viu; ali, jogado no chão, um maravilhoso pedregulho, o qual possuía a forma da ponta da pedra que ficava nas pontas das flechas.

Não era uma das melhores armas, mas, como já diziam os sábios, situações desesperadas, pedem reações desesperadas.

Agachando-se, empunhou a pedra, no mesmo instante em que o barulho de pés batendo contra a lama, chamou sua atenção, mostrando-lhe que os bruxos das trevas se aproximavam.

Deixando a coluna enrijecida, Gina apurou os ouvidos, de modo que pudesse ter uma noção de onde os Comensais estavam e chegou à conclusão que se os bruxos das trevas dessem somente mais um passo para a direita, a achariam.

Suspirando profundamente, apertou a pedra entre os dedos com mais força do que deveria, fazendo com que a rocha cortasse sua mão.

Mas a ruiva não se importou para a dor latejante em sua palma e muito menos ainda para o liquido vermelho que escorria, manchando a terra sob os seus pés.

E, quando o primeiro comensal entrou na sua linha da visão, a ruiva reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e com todo o sangue frio que achou dentro de si, bateu a pedra contra a lateral da testa do bruxo mais velho, cortando-a profundamente, no que o homem urrou de dor, antes de cair inconsciente, de modo que a varinha que ele segurava firmemente entre os dedos, rolasse até os pés de Gina, que se agachou e se armou com a varinha dele.

Sabia que seus feitiços não sairiam tão bons quanto sairiam se ela os conjurasse com sua própria varinha, mas pelo menos não tinha que se proteger com uma pedra, que estava acabado mais com a sua mão do que com os seus inimigos.

Fechando os olhos brevemente, pediu perdão a todas as santidades que conhecia e isso incluía o próprio Merlin.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, reabriu os olhos e, suspirando, murmurou bem baixinho, de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvi-la e, assim, localizá-la antes do momento que ela previra.

i _Accio Varinha Gina Weasley /i _. – quando a varinha da ruiva saiu voando da mão de um dos Comensais, estes soltaram algumas exclamações de surpresa, afinal, não era todo dia que alguém conseguia recuperar a varinha sem estar ali, encarando-os cara a cara.

No mesmo instante em que a varinha tocou na mão da caçula dos Weasley's, os seguidores de Voldemort sorriram vitoriosos uns para os outros; haviam acabado de descobrir onde a ruivinha se escondia e tinha certeza de que seria fácil demais matá-la.

Quando deram o primeiro passo na direção da árvore, Gina saiu de trás desta, o braço erguido na direção do ombro, a varinha apontada para os inimigos. Os lábios contorcidos num sorriso sádico; as íris brilhando em pura frieza.

Não adianta querer fingir que está confiante de si mesma, gatinha... – um deles falou, enquanto sorria malicioso, correndo os olhos pelo corpo de Gina, que sentiu uma imensa vontade de pular no pescoço dele e matá-lo com as mãos nuas; numa morte lenta. – Sabe que a gente é muito melhor do que você e que em questão de segundos isso tudo estará acabado.

Tenho certeza que sim. – respondeu; a voz saiu melodiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, conformada. – E tenho maior certeza que, quem estará caído quando acabar será você e seus amigos. – completou, no que os comensais começaram a gargalhar dela.

E essas gargalhadas fizeram com que a raiva que havia dentro dela explodisse completamente, fazendo as íris amêndoas brilharem em mais frieza ainda, enquanto a chuva parecia que somente piorava.

Um facho de luz cortou o céu negro, sendo seguida por um longo barulho distante e rouco.

Puxou o ar com força, soltando-o pela boca logo em seguida, no mesmo instante em que os Comensais paravam de rir e apontavam suas varinhas para a ruiva, que engoliu em seco.

Se fosse um de cada vez, suas chances de ganhar eram maiores, porém tendo os cinco comensais prontos para lhe atacar ao mesmo tempo era algo com o qual ela não contava.

De fato, seu dia estava perfeito.

Odiava comensais; odiava ficar em baixo de uma tempestade. E odiava ainda mais o fato de estar de TPM.

Viu quando os comensais começaram a fechar o circulo ao seu arredor e rezou a Merlin para que sua hora não houvesse chegada, e se houvesse, que seu destino não fosse morrer nas mãos daqueles idiotas.

O sangue corria por sua veia numa velocidade incrível, misturando-se com a adrenalina e com o medo, que começava a tomar conta de si.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e afastou uma mecha ruiva dos olhos.

Okay! Nunca sentira medo do seu professor de Duelos, o qual era considerado o mais sanguinário Auror Espião dos anos oitenta. Porque, então, sentiria medo de meros Comensais?

Esse pensamento pareceu ter um pode revigorante sobre a auto estima da ruiva, que apertou a varinha entre os dedos com mais força e aumentou o sorriso sádico sobre os lábios.

Mas, quando estava pronta para atacar, uma forte tontura a vez cambalear alguns passos para trás e abaixar levemente a varinha, enquanto uma leve dor começava a atingi-la na altura do estômago.

Sabia o que era isso, mas não podia acreditar que aquele maldito mal estar decidira pegá-la justamente na pior hora do seu dia.

O som a chuva, para si, diminuiu até não existir mais. O som do vento forte desaparecera juntamente com o da água batendo contra o chão de terra.

Sua visão embaçou e uma vontade louca de gritar de dor – quando esta aumentou considerável e instantaneamente – tomou conta de si, mas mordeu os lábios para que este grito não saísse de sua garganta.

A única coisa que conseguia ouvir era o som das gargalhadas dos homens a sua volta e isso pareceu fazer uma frase que seu tutor em Duelos vivia lhe dizendo, aflorar em sua mente.

i _"-Não importa o que está acontecendo com você, Virginia. – ele falou severo, quando ela tivera o mesmo mal estar em um duelo que estava tendo com ele. – Não importa se você tem uma doença mortal, que pode aflorar a qualquer momento, fazendo você passar mal. Ignore a dor! Ignore! Finja que ela não está lá! Não dê oportunidades para seus inimigos. Vamos! Duele! Mate, se preciso!" /i _

Concentrando toda a sua força de vontade, a ruiva puxou o ar com força, obrigando-o a ir para seus pulmões, enquanto ajeitava o corpo e voltava a apontar a varinha para os bruxos mais velhos.

Estava ignorando a dor e o fato de que esta poderia fazê-la ter uma crise. Somente iria fazer esses bobões das trevas saberem que não se ri de uma Weasley. Não se importaria em matar e, muito menos, morrer.

E a criança decide se entregar à morte? – um deles perguntou, sádico, enquanto sorria desdenhoso e a varinha era apontada para a cabeça da ruiva, que somente sorriu docemente. – Uma pena, sabia? Você é muito linda, mas igualmente tola por ficar do lado de Dumbledore. – Gina jogou a cabeça pra trás, enquanto gargalhava divertida.

Eu sou tola? – ela repetiu, quando recuperou o fôlego. – Ao menos não sou eu que sirvo alguém que nem sequer é vivo. – sorriu desdenhosa pelo canto dos lábios. – Ao menos, eu não espero virar a serva preferida de um defunto.- isso pareceu fazer os comensais se irritarem e, apontando a varinha para a ruiva, proferiram em uníssono:

Crucio! – um jato de luz vermelha saiu da ponta de cada uma das varinhas.

Dando um passo para trás e fazendo um movimento gracioso com o braço, a ruiva murmurou:

Protego. – uma luz rosa clara a envolveu, fazendo os feitiços baterem na barreira e não ultrapassá-la, somente enfraquecê-la, ato que fez os comensais se irritarem mais. – Eu já disse; quem irá perder não serei eu e sim vocês. – murmurou desdenhosa, enquanto apontava a varinha para o comensal que estava no meio da pequena coluna humana que havia em sua frente, enquanto murmurava algumas palavras em holandês, antes de encarar o comensal com um sorriso de canto de lábios. - Vloek van de Godin. – um jato de luz laranja saiu da ponta de sua varinha e parou, no ar, antes de atingir o Comensal, o qual mantinha os olhos arregalados, fixos no feitiço, enquanto os lábios estavam entre aberto em surpresa; parecia conhecer essa maldição.

A luz laranja começou a tomar a forma de uma mulher de longos cachos violetas, onde caiam até sua cintura delgada. No pescoço estavam pendurados vários tipos de amuletos. Os pés da bela mulher estavam a meio metro do chão e a barra da longa manta branca roçava na terra molhada.

Ela possuía um olhar sereno e os lábios cheios e vermelhos estavam curvados em um belo sorriso, enquanto as delicadas e pequenas mãos seguravam uma espécie de cajados prata, onde a ponta possuía a forma de uma lua minguante.

Que porcaria é essa? – um deles perguntou, no que o que estava sendo ameaçado recuou dois passos, antes de começar a explicar.

Ela conjurou um feitiço holandês muito antigo e poderoso que, na tradução ao pé da letra, significa "Maldição da Deusa", a qual tem como finalidade matar um monte de gente de uma só vez. – ele estremeceu quando a deusa começou a entoar, em uma voz melodiosa, uma música. – Essa música que ela está cantando, conjura todo o tipo de causa de morte. Desde a natural, até a mais horripilante e sanguinária. – engoliu em seco. – Ninguém consegue escapar da morte, somente quem conjurou o feitiço. – olhou para Gina, que mantinha os olhos fechados e o semblante contorcido em uma expressão de profunda concentração. – Estou surpreso que uma garota de quinze anos consiga conjurar tal feitiço, levando em conta que nem o próprio Voldemort conseguiu. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – A gente já era. – concluiu, no mesmo instante em que várias sombras negras começavam a fazer os comensais sumirem, enquanto urros de dor, desesperos e arrependimento se fizeram ouvir.

A imagem da Deusa desapareceu e Gina permitiu que seus joelhos cedessem sob o seu peso, fazendo-a cair, enquanto puxava o ar com força pela boca.

Era especialista em feitiços antigos holandeses, mas senhor! Como aquilo cansava! Ou será que era somente seu mal estar fazendo-a crer que estava perdendo o jeito?

Cuidado! – a voz de Harry chegou a seu ouvido, antes de um par de mãos quentes e hábeis circularem sua cintura e erguê-la, levando-a para longe de um jato de luz verde, que acertou o chão, bem na parte onde ela estava.

Obrigada. – murmurou, entre uma puxada de ar e outra. – Eu estaria mortinha agora. – Harry lhe sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto conjurava um poderoso feitiço de proteção ao arredor de ambos.

Você está bem, Gina? – ele perguntou, notando pequenos cortes no rosto dela e a mão ensangüentada. – Está pálida. – ela lhe sorriu de fraquinho, enquanto sentava-se sobre os calcanhares.

Somente conjurei um feitiço muito poderoso, que me cansou demais. – Harry fez uma expressão curiosa, o que, na humilde opinião de Gina, o deixara mais bonito do que ele já era.

Que feitiço? – ele perguntou, antes de fazer ataduras aparecerem na mão da ruiva.

Você entende de feitiços holandeses? – ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então nem queira saber. – ele sorriu, antes de voltar sua atenção para o que acontecia ao arredor. – Quantos comensais te seguiram? – ela perguntou, fazendo-o suspirar.

Se eu te falar que acho que mais da metade você acreditaria? – ela riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Bom... – ela levantou-se, sendo imitada por ele. – Está na hora de darmos uma trégua. – estendeu a mão, a qual ele apertou. – E virarmos uma equipe. – ele sorriu.

O que você sugere? – Gina sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha brevemente, como que dizendo que o plano que lhe ocorrera era perfeito.

hr

Okay... Não era uma das piores situações pela qual já passara. Era a mais desesperadora, mas não a pior.

Suas pernas doíam horrivelmente pelo esforço de subir o morro que levava até a casa dos gritos correndo, enquanto desviava de feitiços, fazendo acrobacias que não sabia ser capaz de fazer.

O suor escorria por seu rosto, misturando-se às gotas de chuva.

Porque não ouvira as ordens dos professores e fora se esconder dentro de alguma loja do povoado?

Mas não! Tivera que ir no embalo dos amigos - i _que aprenderam a duelar na melhor academia da América /i – _e ir atrás dos Comensais.

Suspirando, apertou os dedos ao arredor da varinha com mais força, cerrou os olhos, para tentar ver com maior clareza entre as densas e fortes gotas de água que caiam do céu, enquanto os lábios estavam apertados em uma fina linha, a qual deixava claro, para quem a conhecia, que estava furiosa.

Viu quando um comensal se aproximou de si, a varinha empunhada na mão direita, enquanto segurava um punhal na esquerda. Porque esses i _fedidos das trevas /i _tinham que achar que eram os maiorais, quando eram um bando de zero à esquerda, que seguiam um bruxo que já estava morto, à sete palmos a baixo da terra.

Sabia que i _ele /i _estava ali, em algum lugar a observando. Somente não conseguia descobrir onde. Mas sabia que o infeliz que se aproximava, somente estava fazendo isso para distraí-la. Mas não permitiria que ele a pegasse desprevenida! Não outra vez!

Levou uma mão até sua nuca, onde pôde sentir uma leve saliência, onde sabia; estava uma fina cicatriz que aquele monstro lhe causara quando possuía somente oito anos.

Puxando o ar com força, jogou uma mecha dos seus cabelos para trás da cabeça.

Estava pronta para o que desse e viesse. Havia aprendido muito sobre as Artes das Trevas, somente por vê-lo usar vários feitiços diferentes consigo.

Vamos lá, companheiro! – gritou, sua voz competindo com o barulho da chuva e do vento forte. O comensal andou um pouco mais rápido, mas ainda estava longe. – Não tenho o dia todo para esperá-lo. – completou, antes de um barulho longo e rouco se fazer presente.

O vento frio chocava-se contra a pele desprotegida do seu braço, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Os cachos morenos grudavam em seu rosto, moldando-o.

A adrenalina e o desespero dividiam o espaço de suas veias com o sangue, que corria depressa por seu corpo.

Já havia derrubado vários comensais, enquanto tentava alcançar a Casa dos Gritos, mas aquele a seguia desde que começara o trajeto. Ele era o ser mais lerdo que já tivera a infelicidade de esperar.

Mas parecia que o bruxo mais velho decidira não deixá-la esperando, uma vez que começara a lançar vários feitiços em sua direção, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e começar a desviar de todos, enquanto o comensal avançava gradativamente.

Filho duma mãe. – murmurou, antes de jogar seu corpo para o lado desviando de mais um feitiço; aquilo estava irritando-a, sincera e profundamente. Apontou a varinha para o homem mais velho. – Conjunctivitus. – um jato de luz roxa saiu da ponta de sua varinha, atingindo o bruxo diretamente no rosto, no que ele cambaleou e, quando recuperou o equilíbrio, revelou olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

Sorriu, aquilo pelo menos dificultaria o processo para o homem mais velho, que por mais dificuldades de visão que possuísse, conseguiu alcançá-la e apontar a varinha para sua cabeça, numa mira certeira.

Bufou; odiava sorte de principiante.

Mas antes que pudesse haver mais algum feitiço proferido por algum dos dois, outro comensal entrou no campo de visão de Hillary, onde o novo bruxo fez o outro aparatar para algum lugar que ela sequer imaginava existir.

Não vai dar um abraço no seu velho, Lary? – o homem perguntou, abaixando o capuz da capa, revelando intensos olhos castanhos e cachos castanhos, os quais iam até um pouco acima dos ombros largos. Os lábios finos estavam curvados em um sorriso frio.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Hillary, fazendo-a sentir vontade de correr em direção contraria a do homem, indo esconder-se em algum lugar bem longe das garras de cinismo dele.

Seu coração batia contra o seu peito com uma velocidade tão grande que ela achou que ele sairia por seu peito.

Ofegou, antes de forçar um sorriso desdenhoso.

Você nunca sequer se preocupou em saber se eu estou bem nos últimos anos. – murmurou em resposta. O barulho da água chocando-se contra a terra e o urro do vento ao pé de seu ouvi não existiam mais. Era somente a sua voz, a voz de seu pai e o barulho dos movimentos dele. – O que o leva a crer que eu irei abraçá-lo depois de tudo o que você me fez? – o homem riu; uma risada sem alegria, a qual ela poderia comparar com a risada que Voldemort dera no ano anterior.

Olhe para você, meu amor... – ele disse, analisando a menina de cima a baixo. A blusa negra que usava, colava ainda mais no tronco bem torneado, enquanto a saia moldava as penas bem torneadas com perfeição. Os cachos castanhos grudavam no rosto de linhas delicadas, com a expressão fria; os lábios contorcidos no sorriso mais desdenhoso que antes. – Eu lhe fiz o favor de lhe transformar nessa bela mulher e é assim que você me agradece? – ela permitiu que uma risada fria saísse por sua garganta.

Você me fez um favor? – voltou a rir. – Me transformou em mulher? – repetiu, ficando séria; os olhos cerrados em uma expressão perigosa. – Isso não é o tipo de coisa que os pais fazem com os filhos, querido. – ódio explodiu dentro de si, tomando conta, não somente de seu coração, mas também de sua alma e sua mente. – Você somente acabou com a minha vida. Eu não queria me transformar em mulher aos seis anos de idade. – ele riu e deu de ombros, como que dizendo que isso não era, de fato, importante.

Aproveite que você é meio trouxa e vire freira, então. – ele respondeu simplesmente, fazendo seu ódio por aquele que estava a sua frente aumentasse cada vez mais, atingindo um nível, onde sabia; seria capaz de matá-lo.

Aproveite que é bruxo e ache um jeito de sumir da minha frente, antes que eu me veja no direito de estourar seus miolos. – murmurou, no que ele somente riu com mais vontade. – Aproveite enquanto ainda acho que você é pouquinho melhor que os vermes; aproveite enquanto ainda posso ter pena de você e permitir que você siga com essa sua vidinha medíocre. – ele parou de rir, como se finalmente o efeito do ódio que saia nas palavras delas lhe afetassem.

Desde quando você é tão bocuda? – ele perguntou, como se o fato de ela falar o que pensava, fosse mais importante do que o fato de que ela o odiava. – Desde quando fala tudo o que lhe dá na telha? – ela sorriu de canto de lábios e encolheu um dos ombros, num gesto que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha do homem mais velho; desde quando sua filha era tão fria e sensual?

Desde o momento em que você me fez o favor de me mostrar que o mundo não é somente flores. – respondeu, enquanto apertava a varinha entre os dedos; a chuva piorava a cada segundo, molhando-os cada vez mais. – Desde o momento que você me mostrou que nem sempre podemos confiar nas pessoas que mais amamos. – ele riu.

Quer dizer que você me ama? – fora a vez de a morena rir.

Talvez, eu o amasse quando você fingia ser um bom pai e me respeitava. – suspirou pesadamente. – Desde meus seis anos, eu não sei o que é ter um pai presente e que se preocupa com você e não somente em lhe dar uma surra quando está entediado; em abusar de você quando ele bem entender. – cerrou os olhos com mais força. – Talvez desde o momento em que eu abri os olhos e percebi que nunca te amei de verdade, somente te odiei.

Essas palavras, ditas com tanta indiferença por ela, pareciam ter o mesmo efeito que uma facada no peito dele.

Hillary crispou os lábios com mais força.

Você é bem egoísta, não é meu amor? - o homem falou com repugnância na voz rouca e arrastada - Você é uma mal agradecida isso sim, eu te dei teto, comida, roupa e uma cama pra dormi, e olhe como você me agradece...

Hillary realmente não sabia se ria de raiva, ou se matava de uma vez aquele infeliz.

Cerrou os olhos, e as íris azuis escuras cintilaram.

Mal agradecida? Egoísta? - repetiu as palavras do pai ironicamente - Oh sim, papai, eu devo realmente te agradecer por tudo o que me fez, por onde quer que eu comece? Pelas surras? Pela cama que eu dormia, a qual tantas vezes você sujou com o meu sangue? Ou pela minha ingenuidade que você arrancou de mim? - lágrimas marejaram seus olhos, mas contendo-se em guardá-las somente para si, gritou. - A única coisa pela qual posso te agradecer, é pela oportunidade de conhecer o verdadeiro sentimento de ódio. E muito mais que isso, papai, com você eu conheci o verdadeiro inferno.

O homem riu desdenhoso, avançado um passo na direção da morena, que recuou.

Será que você não percebe o que fiz por você? – ele perguntou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais desgrenhados do que estavam. – Será que não percebe que tudo o que fiz foi lhe mostra como o mundo é? – ela permitiu que uma risada fria e desdenhosa escapasse por sua garganta.

O engraçado, papai, é que há uma pessoa que está me mostrando que o mundo não é o inferno em que você me fez viver! – sorriu de canto de lábios e foi até o homem mais velho, fazendo os corpos ficarem separados por milímetros. Inclinou levemente o pescoço, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Que o inferno, somente existe por causa das pessoas ao nosso arredor. – suspirou profundamente. – Você causa o inferno na minha vida e eu fugi disso, porque não sou obrigada a agüentar essa sua cara feia. – completou, no que ele jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto gargalhadas divertidas passavam por sua garganta.

Como você acha que eu me senti quando recebi a noticia que sua mãe estava grávida? Quando eu fiquei sabendo que você ia nascer? – ele cerrou os olhos. – Eu me senti no inferno! Tentei agüentar essa situação desastrosa; afinal, ela era uma trouxa e, conseqüentemente, você seria uma sangue ruim! – aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Então, filha, estamos quites! Você é o meu inferno e eu sou o seu.

Eu sou o seu inferno? – repetiu, recuando alguns passos e abaixando a cabeça, fazendo o homem crer que a ferira. – Seu inferno? – murmurou, antes de começar a gargalhar histericamente, erguendo a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar o pai. - Eu me pergunto como eu posso ser o seu inferno quando eu sempre fazia o que estava ao meu alcance para agradá-lo e tudo o que recebia em troca era seu desprezo, suas surras! – o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, morreu, enquanto suas íris começavam a brilhar em puro ódio. – Eu não tenho culpa de você ser um filho de uma puta qualquer, que não sabe enfrentar as conseqüências dos seus atos imundos! Se eu nasci, foi porque você permitiu! – tudo o que sentiu a seguir foi uma forte dor em seu rosto no que sabia; ele desferira um soco contra sua bochecha.

Recuou alguns passos, para conseguir manter o equilíbrio, enquanto sentia um liquido quente começar a escorrer de sua boca, indo parar na pontinha de seu queixo.

Puxou o ar com força, tentando se acalmar; grande perca de tempo.

Em um gesto ousado, aproximou-se do homem mais velho e, olhando-o nos olhos, desferiu um tapa contra o rosto dele.

Nunca mais ouse me tocar. – murmurou, entre dentes e quando ele fez menção de atacá-la novamente, apontou a varinha para ele, encostando-a no pescoço largo. – Só mais um motivo. É somente disso que preciso para matá-lo. – advertiu.

Você não teria coragem. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o a testá-la. – Nem ao menos sabe proferir um feitiço descente. – um sorriso desdenhoso brincou nos lábios dele. – Você não tem coragem de matar aquele que lhe deu a vida. Não tem coragem de matar o seu pai.

O ódio que se espalhara por seu corpo, dominava-a, fazendo as íris azuis virarem negras, enquanto o sorriso desdenhoso no canto dos lábios lhe dava um ar sinistro.

Um leve temor correu a coluna vertebral do homem.

Você nem ao menos pode ser considerado pai. – respondeu, enquanto dava um pequeno passo para trás, de modo que pudesse esticar o braço. – Crucio. – murmurou, fazendo o feitiço atingi-lo em cheio, fazendo-o cair e, gritando, se contorcer de dor. – Quero ver você falar que não sei conjurar um feitiço descente agora. – suspirou em fingido pesar. – E não se esqueça que você, pelo menos, foi um bom professor.

Ofegando, o homem levantou-se e, num gesto incrivelmente rápido, empurrou-a, fazendo-a cair sentada em uma poça de lama, enquanto a varinha espaçava por entre seus dedos e ia parar a alguns metros de si.

Ele debruçou-se sobre si e capturou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, enquanto a mão passeava por sua coxa, indo em direção a sua parte mais intima, entrando por debaixo de sua saia.

Debateu-se e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era consideravelmente mais pesado e forte que ela.

Gemeu em puro nojo, enquanto começava a sentir-se suja e lembranças invadiam sua mente em flashes.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, perdendo-se entre os lábios colados.

Aquilo já era nojento somente pela idéia do como se fazia, mas o fato de ser o seu pai que estava fazendo fazia ficar mais nojento ainda.

O sangue parecia ter parado de correr por suas veias e seu coração batia contra seu peito em uma velocidade incrível, enquanto os pulmões clamavam por oxigênio.

Debateu-se com mais força, tentando livrar-se do aperto que ele fazia contra o seu corpo, prensando-o contra o chão molhado.

Quando os lábios dele descolaram-se do seu, foi somente para passar a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto de sua própria boca escapava um soluço. Fechou os olhos com força e, quando a mão dele tocou sua feminilidade, permitiu que um grito de desespero e nojo escapasse por sua garganta, no que o homem mais velho, com a mão livre, desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Olhando para o cocuruto do homem com repugnância, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam com mais força por seu rosto.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, de modo que esta encostasse no chão.

Estava preste a desistir de resistir, quando o peso do comensal simplesmente sumiu de cima de si, sendo seguido por um urro de dor e o barulho de alguém caindo sobre uma poça de lama.

Erguendo a cabeça, pôde ver Brian olhando para o comensal, com ódio e repugnância.

Eu poderia te matar agora. – o moreno murmurou, cerrando os olhos, fazendo-os se transformar em duas fendas azuis. – E talvez eu realmente faça isso. – completou, tirando a varinha do bolso num gesto rápido.

Talvez você devesse perguntar a sua amiguinha se ela quer que você me mate. – o homem falou, sorrindo maroto pelo canto dos lábios. – Ela pode ficar chateada com você. – completou, fazendo Brian olhar por cima dos próprios ombros, somente para ver a amiga de cabeça baixa. Porque ela ficaria chateada consigo se matasse o verme que tentara abusar dela? Quando voltou a olhar para onde deixara o comensal, viu que ele havia fugido.

Olhou ao arredor, procurando-o, mas tudo o que viu foi as grossas gotas da chuva caindo e, ao longe, a Casa dos Gritos.

Guardando a varinha, caminhou até a amiga, somente parando para pegar a varinha dela.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros e ajudando-a a se levantar. Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda baixa, de um lado para o outro.

Não sei. – murmurou, antes de se atirar no pescoço do amigo, soluçando. O moreno ficou sem reação por alguns poucos segundos, antes de abraçá-la de volta e deslizar a mão pelas costas dela. – Obrigada. – agradeceu, antes de esconder o rosto da curva alva do pescoço do moreno.

Calma. – ele pediu, sentindo o coração se apertar por ter que ver a amiga em um estado tão desesperado. – Não aconteceu nada. – murmurou, beijando o alto da cabeça dela, que somente soluçou, antes de apertar mais o abraço.

Eu sei... Mas foi graças a você que não aconteceu nada. – ela soluçou novamente. – Talvez, meu problema seja o fato de que eu não consigo superar meu passado. – Brian franziu o cenho, sem entender o que a amiga falava, mas permitiu que ela desabafasse. Provavelmente, isso a ajudaria. – Quando eu acho que finalmente posso viver, as lembranças vem e me impedem de ser feliz. – fungou e se aconchegou ao corpo do amigo.

Às vezes, não é o nosso passado que faz o nosso presente e o nosso futuro. – murmurou, repetindo as palavras que a namorada lhe falara há alguns dias. – Temos que superá-lo se quisermos ser felizes, Lary. – acariciou os cabelos molhados dela. – Não sei o que te aconteceu para você estar falando isso, mas saiba que seja o que for, você tem que superar, enfrentar o seu medo. – deu um pequeno passo para trás, para que pudesse encará-la. – Confie em mim, Hillary, em mim, na Mel e na Gi... Somos seus amigos e queremos te ajudar, mas você tem que confiar na gente antes. Conte-nos o que aconteceu de tão traumatizante no seu passado e daremos um jeito de te ajudar a superar. – ela sorriu de fraco pelo canto dos lábios.

Eu me pergunto como alguém como você pode ser bi, Brian. – ele sorriu. – É sério. – ela deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro dele, que riu. – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não sei como consegue ser bi. – ele deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe sua varinha, a qual ela pegou.

Te garanto que meu passado não é dos melhores. – piscou um olho para ela. – Mas agora não temos tempo para confissões, temos que ir para a casa dos gritos, encontrar aquelas duas doidas. – Hillary deu de ombros e eles correram até a casa abandonada, onde viram Melissa chegar.

hr

Esse era o seu plano perfeito, ruiva? – Harry perguntou em um grito, enquanto recuava alguns passos, até que suas costas chocaram-se nas de Gina. Ambos encurralados no centro do círculo que os Comensais faziam.

Ao menos eu tive alguma idéia. – ela resmungou, conjurando um feitiço de proteção ao arredor deles. – Ao contrario de você, não é? – completou sarcástica, fazendo-o bufar, mal humorado.

Tudo o que, de fato, faltava para seu dia ficar perfeito era o que estava acontecendo.

Estava tão bom ficar no Três Vassouras, sentado em uma das mesas do fundo, acompanhado de Amanda Willians, beijando-a, sem se importar com o mundo ao seu arredor.

Era tão bom, mas não era tão perfeito quanto beijar aquela ruiva folgada, que tinha o corpo roçando no seu naquele instante.

Tudo bem; estava adorando aquele contato, mas não era exatamente no meio de um ataque de comensais que planejara voltar a sentir o corpo dela. Definitivamente, não. Principalmente quando havia metade da manada atrás de si, procurando vingança pela morte de Voldemort no ano anterior.

Senhor! O que fizera para merecer tal tortura? Gina ameaçando sua sanidade e os comensais ameaçando sua existência!

Suspirando, correu os olhos atentos ao arredor, tentando bolar alguma plano B.

Sabe, Gina, essa seria uma boa hora para você me mostrar o que você aprendeu em Wizard para uma situação como essa. – Gina riu, sem jeito.

Você quer mesmo saber o que eles me falaram para fazer quando se está encurralado no meio dos Comensais? – ele riu de fraco.

Adoraria. – ela deu de ombros.

Ele somente me falaram: pernas para que te quero. – ele gargalhou diante isso. – A não ser, é claro, que você ache que dá para ganhar.

Ele olhou ao arredor. Se estivesse sozinho, provavelmente já teria corrido a muito tempo, mas não estava e a última coisa que queria era ter Gina o zoando o resto da vida por ter saído correndo de Comensais.

Vamos lá, minha filha, você é a especialista em Duelos aqui. – ela bufou.

E você é o bonzão, caramba. Foi você quem venceu Voldemort, não eu. Com certeza você teve que passar por um monte de comensais. Como você fez? – ele girou os olhos; porque ela tinha que fazer perguntas embaraçosas?

Dumbledore me poupou dos Comensais. Os outros lutaram contra eles, eu somente duelei com Voldemort. – a ruiva arregalou os olhos e olhou por cima dos ombros, para que pudesse encará-lo.

Você não enfrentou os comensais? – ele negou com um aceno de cabeça, ciente do que vinha agora. Ela começou a gargalhar histericamente. – Você é mais frouxo do que eu pensei. – gargalhou com mais vontade, fazendo-o bufar.

Podemos pular a parte em que você ri da minha cara e ir direto para o momento onde você me dá uma luz e a gente some da frente desses Comensais? – ela parou rir e deu de ombros.

Eu já disse, ou temos uma solução ou saímos correndo. – ele bufou e a segurou pelo pulso.

Espero que esteja em forma. – ela arregalou os olhos e, soltando seu pulso, o enlaçou pela cintura, impedindo-o de começar a correr. – O que foi?

Você é um burro! – ela exclamou, sentindo o rosto esquentar ao notar que seu corpo estava totalmente colado ao dele. – Como você espera passar por essa massa concreta de Comensais? Estaria morto antes mesmo de chegar na metade do caminho. – soltando-o, continuou. – Estou começando a achar que Voldemort era mais burro do que aparentava para ter sido vencido por você.

Harry bufou, mal-humorado.

Que tal você calar a boca e achar um jeito de nos tirar daqui? – ele resmungou, grosso, fazendo-a fuzilá-lo com os olhos, antes de olhar ao arredor e dar um passo pra trás, sentindo que pisara em algo.

Olhando para baixo, pôde ver uma espécie de tampa de bueiro, onde estava bamba. Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios quando uma idéia veio em sua mente.

Harry... – chamou, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe? – perguntou, fazendo uma expressão inocente. Ele franziu o cenho.

O que você quer? – ela bufou e torceu os lábios.

Porque você tem que estragar minha puxação de saco? – resmungou, chutando uma pedrinha, antes de voltar a sorrir. – Em todo o caso... Você sabe fazer algum feitiço que somente faça uma fumaça bem densa? – as íris verdes brilharam em curiosidade.

Sei... Porquê? – ela girou os olhos.

Isso não é hora para os "porquês" das coisas, camarada. – ele deu de ombros e sorriu levemente pelo canto dos lábios. – Quando eu contar até três, você vai conjurar esse feitiço. – ele coçou a nuca.

Eu deveria entender sua idéia? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a bufar.

Potter... – ele olhou-a nos olhos. – Cale a boca e me obedeça. – fora a vez de ele bufar, antes de dar de ombros.

Você quem sabe. – apertou a varinha entre os dedos, enquanto esperava o sinal da ruiva. Fosse qual fosse o plano, somente esperava que desse certo e que os tirasse daquela enrascada.

Olhou ao arredor e, quando um facho de luz cortou o céu negro, pareceu que tudo ao arredor começou a acontecer lentamente; com se fosse um filme em câmera lenta.

Os comensais começaram a caminhar na direção deles, todos com varinhas, punhais e espadas apontadas para as cabeças deles, no mesmo instante em que Gina murmurou um amedrontado "um".

Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, enquanto tentava se concentrar totalmente no feitiço que teria que conjurar, somente rezando para que desse tudo certo e que, acima de tudo, tudo acabasse bem e que ninguém – principalmente Gina – não se machucasse.

Dois. – ela murmurou ao seu lado, quando os comensais diminuíam gradativamente o espaço que os separava.

Puxou o ar com força, sentindo que a tensão fazia o ar falta a seus pulmões. A ansiedade de conjurar o feitiço parecia fazer os segundos que havia entre um sussurro e outro da ruiva parecesse levar uma eternidade para ser proferido.

Não conseguia entender porque os comensais estavam ali, atacando Hogsmeade, como se Voldemort ainda fosse vivo, para honrá-los por aquilo, para apoiá-los naquela atitude que demonstrava puro desespero.

Não entedia – e nem queria entender – porque aqueles homens todos continuavam a servir uma pessoa que já estava morta, sem a mínima chance de retornar.

Três. – o maldito número fora finalmente proferido, fazendo o moreno erguer a varinha e gritar o feitiço, fazendo com que uma densa neblina os circulasse, impedindo que vissem um palmo a frente do seu nariz.

Não sabia para que Gina queria um feitiço desse, mas esperava que ajudasse.

Ouvi-a exclamar em surpresa ao seu lado, provavelmente não esperava que fosse tão poderoso.

Mas Gina teve que deixar a surpresa de lado. Enganchou o pé na pequena alça que havia sobre a tampa de bueiro e a puxou para cima, enquanto pegava um punhado do tecido da blusa de Harry, jogando-o dentro do buraco que se abrira, antes de jogar a si mesma lá, caindo deitada sobre o corpo quente de Harry, enquanto a tampa fechava-se sozinha.

O cheiro de esgoto invadiu o nariz de ambos, enquanto os corpos eram banhados pela água imunda.

Aroma delicioso. – Harry comentou, sarcástico, somente para desviar seus pensamentos do corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, enquanto os cachos ruivos caiam na frente do rosto dela, roçando no seu, fazendo um arrepio serpentear sua coluna.

Os lábios vermelhos dela curvaram-se em um sorriso maroto, enquanto as pernas bem torneadas roçavam na sua e os seios friccionarem contra seu peito, excitando-o.

Pense pelo lado positivo, querido... – ela respondeu, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha, dizendo para ela continuar. – Ao menos, descobrimos de onde vem a essência de seu perfume. – mesmo sabendo que isso deveria ofender-lhe, Harry não conseguiu conter a risada divertida que escapara de sua garganta.

Não pense que você estará com um cheiro muito melhor quando sairmos daqui. – fora a vez de ela rir divertida, antes de aproximar seu rosto do dele, fazendo os lábios se roçarem num toque ousado, que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de ambos, que estavam se deixando levar pela proximidade, esquecendo-se completamente da guerra que acontecia acima de suas cabeças.

Não que isso lhe importe, não? – ela respondeu, em não mais que um murmúrio quase inaudível.

Não se eu puder fazer isso... – e antes mesmo que ela pudesse sequer pensar no que ele queria fazer, Harry capturou seus lábios, em um beijo cheio de desejo. Os pêlos da nuca de Gina se arrepiaram, enquanto sentia ele pedir permissão, com a pontinha da língua, a qual ela cedeu sem oferecer resistência.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e os comensais sumido. Assim como o desagradável cheiro do esgoto e a água que os molhava.

As mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro, descobrindo os recantos mais obscuros, fazendo arrepios subirem por suas nucas, enquanto as línguas se enroscavam com sofreguidão.

Harry sentia o coração disparar, batendo em uma velocidade incrível contra seu peito. Naquele momento, seu carinho pela ruiva estava tão grande que chegava a fazer seu peito doer e seu coração se apertar somente de pensar que, para ela, aquilo não passava de um mero beijo. Que ela somente deixara-se levar pelo momento.

Era como se sua vida dependesse dela. Como se não pudesse mais respirar sem tê-la somente para si, sabendo que nunca mais aquela minhoca descolorida do Joseph Watson nunca mais se atreveria a tocá-la com tanta intimidade que vinha fazendo desde que chegara em Hogwarts, no baile.

Naquele momento, finalmente entendeu o que sentia quando a via beijando o loiro, quando a via rindo com ele; ciúme. Daria toda a sua fortuna para estar no lugar dele, para ter o coração dela somente para si, sem ter que se preocupar com o fato de que ela poderia se apaixonar por outro.  
Daria sua vida para ouvir ela dizer que o amava como, com certeza, dizia para o irmão mais velho de Melissa.

Entendeu que seu sentimento pela irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo era superior a simples carinho. Somente não conseguia entender o que era, o que significava e que a dimensões chegava.

O que lhe importava realmente era o fato de que a tinha ali, em seus braços, naquele momento, beijando-a com todo o amor que poderia ter dentro de si, onde era retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Quando os lábios se separaram, foi somente para buscar ar, antes de voltarem a se colar um no outro, com ou mais paixão que antes, como se suas vidas dependessem daquele contato, como se o fato de estarem descobrindo os recantos mais sensíveis do corpo um do outro, fizesse com que toda a felicidade do mundo os alcançasse.

Mas gritos furiosos chegaram a suas ouvidos, avisando que logo os comensais notariam a escondida tampa de bueiro e percebessem o que eles haviam feito.

Mas não queria se separar, por mais que o perigo se aproximasse, por mais que soubessem que logo aquele fogo apagaria, dando lugar à revolta por terem ficado ali, beijando-se, quando deveriam estar correndo por entre os grandes canos, fugindo, enquanto tentava encontrar um lugar por demais seguro para sair.

E essa realidade pareceu cair sobre o senso de Gina, que desgrudou seus lábios dos do moreno com relutância, mas permitiu que eles ficassem se roçando.

A gente tem que ir. – murmurou com a voz rouca, que fez mais um arrepio apossar-se da coluna dele novamente. – Não podemos ficar aqui, senão todo o nosso esforço para acharmos um meio de escapar terá sido em vão. – ele resmungou algo inteligível, antes de abrir os olhos, de modo que pudessem se encarar.

Mais tarde continuaremos com isso. – sentenciou, fazendo-a rir docemente. Uma risada que o encantou e conquistou.

Adoraria vê-la rir assim todos os dias por sua causa. Ou melhor: adoraria acordar e vê-la ao seu lado todos os dias.

Assustou-se com esses pensamentos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando-os. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar e fazer do que ficar imaginando como aquela ruiva seria em sua... Não! Não iria ficar pensando isso de Gina. Não dela. Todas, menos ela.

Puxando o ar com força, pousou suas mãos nos ombros dela e empurrou-a levemente, mostrando a ela que estava na hora de deixarem aquilo tudo de lado e irem logo embora, antes que os comensais os encontrassem e seus esforços fossem em vão.

Levantando-se, Gina suspirou e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Estranhamente, quando se afastara daquele corpo másculo e sensual sentira um frio intenso atingi-la.

Mas sabia que isso não podia ser sua prioridade, já que deviam estar longe há muito tempo.

E pensar que tudo começara por causa de um comentário sarcástico sobre o perfume dele.

Vamos? – a voz do moreno chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, para encará-lo.

Forçou um sorriso.

Vamos. – murmurou, colocando uma mecha rubra atrás da orelha, antes de aceitar a mão que ele lhe oferecia e começar a correr, acompanhando-o, enquanto se embrenhavam cada vez mais nos canos, até que os gritos dos Comensais se fizeram presentes no interior da encanação.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, no mesmo instante em que paravam na frente de uma bifurcação.

Esquerda! – Gina exclamou, no mesmo instante em que ele exclamava o sentido oposto e ambos foram para o lado desejado, sem separarem suas mãos, o que fez ambos receberem um tranco, escorregar no chão cheio de mofo e perderem o contra peso, caindo sentados.

As vozes aumentaram gradativamente, mas foram abafadas por um grito fino e de mulher, que fez Gina enrijecer, antes de erguer em um pulo.

Melissa! – ela exclamou, pânico dominando seu olhar, enquanto ela correu para a escada mais próxima e, escalando-a, jogou a tampa do bueiro para o lado e saiu do esgoto, no mesmo instante em que os Comensais alcançavam Harry, que se sentia mais motivado a vencê-los depois do beijo que dera em Gina, como se somente fosse ganhar por ela.

E, talvez, realmente fosse por isso.

hr

Gina suspirou aliviada ao ver que tirara seu pé de dentro do bueiro a tempo de salvá-lo da tampa automática.

Porém, seu alívio durou pouco.

Depois que se ajeitou e olhou ao arredor, procurando o local de onde vinham as risadas divertidas, pôde ver um circulo de três comensais ao arredor de Melissa, que estava caída, sangrando e gemendo baixinho, enquanto sua varinha jazia a poucos passos de onde Gina estava.

A ruiva sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, enquanto uma raiva incontrolável começava a dominar seu ser.

Ao longe, pôde ver Brian correr na direção de onde a namorada estava, enquanto uma expressão de ódio estava em seu rosto.

Ódio o qual colocava medo somente de olhar de longe.

Crispando os lábios, Gina pegou a varinha da amiga e prendeu-a na cintura da própria calça, antes de correr até onde a loira estava, enquanto Brian começava a lançar feitiços contra os bruxos das trevas, o que fez a atenção destes se desviar, dando a Gina a oportunidade perfeita de agachar-se ao lado da amiga e, colocando um braço dela ao arredor deu seu pescoço, ergue-a e, lentamente, começou a caminhar na direção do povoado, com a intenção de levar a amiga para um local seguro.

E o Brian? – ela perguntou num fio de voz, enquanto tentava ajudar a amiga, andando.

Ele vai se sair bem. – respondeu para confortar a amiga, tentando convencer a si mesma.

A propósito... – Gina olhou para a loira, curiosa. – Você ta fedendo. – Gina gargalhou perante a essa afirmação.

Haviam acabado de descer o morro, entrando no povoado.

Tente fugir usando o esgoto e sair cheirando a rosas. – Melissa sorriu de leve, enquanto as sensações que Harry causara em si voltavam com força total a sua mente, fazendo seu coração disparar.

Não sabia porque, mas em determinado momento o beijo dele havia mudado. Como se ele houvesse percebido algo que ela própria não entendia e nem sequer sabia existir.

Suspirou pesadamente. Adoraria saber o que se passava na cabeça daquele moreno doido, mas sabia que isso era impossível, levando em conta que ele a odiava.

Ou será que não?

Mas, pensou, se ele a odiava porque a beijara com tanto desejo? Porque passava a impressão de amá-la quando a beijava, mas quando se encontravam em um corredor ele a feria com palavras, mesmo que ela desse um jeito de responder?

Bufou. Estava atordoada demais para fica analisando os possíveis sentimentos de Harry por si. Era confuso demais; doloroso demais.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando esses pensamentos, no mesmo instante em que parava na frente da Dedos de Mel, onde Hermione e Rony estavam – o ruivo somente não participara da batalha porque Hermione o chantageara emocionalmente.

Abrindo a porta, entrou lentamente, ajudando Melissa a subir o pequeno degrau que havia na porta, fazendo alguns alunos levantarem e ajudarem a ruiva a colocar a amiga em uma cadeira.

Gina se ajoelhou na frente da amiga e lhe segurou as mãos.

Melissa ergueu a cabeça e sorriu de fraco para a amiga, colocando um cacho rubros atrás da orelha dela.

Vá ajudar o Brian. – pediu em um murmúrio, que foi ouvido por quem estava ao arredor delas, observando. – Eu vou ficar bem e juro que não vou sair daqui. – a caçula dos Weasley's sorriu para a loira, antes de erguer e caminhar até a porta, mas quando estava preste a abrir a porta, um ruivo alto colocou-se a sua frente.

Bufou.

Sai da minha frente, Rony. – murmurou. – Tenho que ir ajudar o Brian, senão ele vai morrer. – Rony cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto maneava a cabeça, negando.

Não vou deixar você voltar para a batalha, Virginia. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **E aí? (sorri marota) Gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram?

Devo continuar somente no romacenzinho ou sirvo para escrever um pouco de ação?

Quê? Eu não devia ter parado aí novamente? Eu não aprendo, não é? Mas vejam bem, esse capítulo ficou com 17 páginas no meu Word e é bem maior do que o meu habitual, sem contar que eu dei um presentinho H/G para vocês, sendo que não era para ter.

Okay! Podem me processar! XD

Well, povinho... Vou tentar fazer o capítulo 19 para o dia 5/06, somente não lhes prometo que vai sair para essa data, porque estou cheia de trabalhos para o fim do bimestre, mas vou ver se consigo postar com mais rapidez os capítulos nas férias.

Agora, os comentários:

**Clare: **Sim! Aleluia! Aqui está outra resposta! P

O Brian sumiu? Ele ficou meio tímido depois de toda aquela atenção que recebeu por causa do seu passado! XD

Continua gostando dele depois de ele ter mostrado que pode ser sanguinário e sem coração?

Qual o problema de ele e a Mel ficarem se agarrando no dormitório? São namorados!

Gostou do H/G desse capítulo? Eu sei que não foi muito romântico, mas é tudo o que deu para fazer.

Não matar ninguém? (lembra de tudo o que escreveu no capítulo) tarde demais, não?"

Doença da Gina vai ser mais bem explicada dentro em breve, estou encaminhando a fic pra isso.

Beijos.

**Tássia: **Olá! Tudo certinho e você?

Formal? Acho que um pouco. XD

Eu também adoro mulheres poderosas!

Não consegue imaginar o Harry galinha? Bom, divirta-se porque ele ta galinhando bem pouco ultimamente.

Hillary e Joe? Juntos? Meio difícil com ele em Los Angeles!

Beijos

**Mari: **Eu tenho méritos em deixar vocês revoltados? O.o Ora, obrigada!

Gostou das mortes que teve e de quem lutou?

Beijos.

**Daniela: **Okay! Alguém bom para a Hillary! Pode deixar!

Se surpreendeu? Porquê?

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Sim! Parte muito interessante! Os comensais entraram em ação e até agora só fracassaram! XD

Gostou da cena fedida H/G desse capítulo?XD

Sim! Você já disse que eu escrevo maravilhosamente bem, mesmo que eu tenha lá minhas duvidas. xD

Beijos.

**Catarina: **Eu demoro para atualizar? Eu atualizo uma semana sim, outra não. Não dá para ser mais rápido, levando em conta que eu tenho coisas de escola como prioridade, além de uma vida toda para viver. P Não sou uma maquina de escrever ambulante, por mais que eu goste de escrever. Não é sempre que eu estou com inspiração para isso.

Beijos.

**Thiti Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Calma que o Joe teve seus motivos para ter que ir embora.

É legal terminar na melhor parte, isso me fazer ter certeza de que meus leitores irão voltar para ler o final da história.

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Ver o fim disso? Então não perca o próximo capítulo! XD

Gostou da cena H/G desse capítulo? -

Beijos.

**Pekena: **Como assim, terminei o capítulo do nada? Desculpa, mas eu finalizei a cena, onde eu poderia ou não continuar o capítulo. Escolhi não continuar.

Já ouviu falar em amor a distancia?

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Não entendi sua primeira frase!

Sim, querida, essa mala teve que acabar o capítulo justo ali!

Conversas civilizadas não são tão ruins? E o que você acha de amassos no bueiro?

Beijos.

**Kah: **Chuchu! -

Como assim "em paz"? XD Eles estão no meio de uma batalha!

Matar a Changalinha? Dera eu conseguir encaixar isso na fic! Mas você já sabe o final, né amor! Já sabe o que vai acontecer com ela! (risinho maléfico)

Também te amo, sorvete! -

Beijos.

**Loli Black: **Sim! Joe saiu andando.

Sim! A Hillary vai ficar sola.

Se antes você já o achava poderosão, como você o julga agora?

Gostou da marca negra?

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Pois é! Finalmente!XD

Você deixa eu te bater se depois seu enfermeiro particular for o Joe? É! É possível! Afinal, ele vai se formar médico, lembra?XD Precisa fazer dois anos de residência! Será que é possível ele fazer esses dois anos com você?

Sim! Quando a ruiva brigou com a Mel tava as duas de TPM! XD

Imagina uma Vella de TPM! O.O

Porque você não quer que eu coloque a Chang com o Draco?

A idade do Brian é a seguinte: quando os pais foram atacados ele tinha cinco anos; os avós foram atacados quando ele tinha sete anos e os tios quando ele tinha nove. Ele fugiu do internato, orfanato, ou o quer que o valha, quando tinha dez anos.

Beijos.

**Kirima-Li²: **O que você vai fazer comigo? Acho que não vai ser dançar, né?"

Não faz um review tipo família? Sem problemas, porque eu to respondendo o segundo seu já!

Sim! Mandei ele embora!

PERUA? O.O'''' Eiiii

Sim! Harry e Gina tão ficando mais calmos! Será um bom sinal?

Marca Negra? Que história? Bom, não sei a história da marca negra! Somente sei que serve para sinalizar um ataque dos Comensais ou do próprio Voldemort, mas como o coroa já bateu as botas nessa fic, não é ele, o que faz com que sobre somente os comensais.

Eu manarei ou matei meus leitores de susto?XD

Beijos.

**Rafaella Potter: **Oi!

Eu escrevo muito bem? Se todos vocês dizem! XD

Achou perfeita a parte em que a Gina contou as coisas para o Harry? Hum... E o que você acha de um romance sobre as águas imundas de um esgoto?'

Hum... Sobre aquela historia do H/G no meio da batalha... Você acertou?

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Amanda Willians é uma garota do quinto ano, metida a besta que tem de beleza o que falta de inteligência! Harry somente ficou com ela por não ter outra opção e por que não queria ficar de vela.

Até que não vai dar tanto trabalho quanto a chorona, somente a coloquei para ter mostrar que não é somente a Chang que é chata e a única inimiga das meninas na história toda. Sabe, é bom sair um pouco daquela lenga-lenga de brigar ou com a Chang ou com o Draco.

Não gostou dela dando uma de superior em cima da Hillary? Mas gostou de como a Hillary respondeu?

Sim! Gina brigou com a Melissa por causa de MAQUIAGEM! Tudo bem: elas estavam de mau humor e TPM, aí já viu.

Beijos.

**Babi: **Fico feliz que goste da minha fic!

Nossa, pelo jeito você gosta de tudo nessa fic! xD

Eu te adicionei no meu MSN! Mas se eu peguei endereço errado, o meu MSN é: te ver por lá!

Beijos.

**Tamiris: **Eu faço o que posso, mas não depende somente de mim para a fic ser atualizada! P

Fazer o Harry e a Gina ter mais algumas discussões? Você não sabe o que os espera! P

Beijos.

**Miizitcha Radcliffe: **Oie!

Bom, sejamos francas... Se você me matar por ficar esperando o capítulo, você nunca vai lê-lo, já que a autora (eu) vai estar morta.

Ce viu? Hillary aprendeu bem! XD Gina é uma boa professora.

Bom, o Harry só saiu com a Amanda por falta de opção, como você pôde ver.

O beijo "cheiroso" deles serviu?XD

Beijos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

i _-Não vou deixar você voltar para a batalha, Virginia. – ele respondeu simplesmente._ /i 

A raiva explodiu dentro de Gina.

Será que já não bastava toda a tensão que a batalha lhe causara? Será que seu irmão ainda não percebera a verdadeira gravidade da situação?

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e puxou o ar com força, cerrando os olhos, transformando-os em uma linha amêndoa.

-Você o quê? – perguntou em um murmúrio perigoso, que não intimidou o ruivo mais velho.

-É isso aí que você ouviu. – ele respondeu, erguendo o queixo, num gesto desafiador. – Você não vai voltar para essa batalha. – se a irritação da ruiva já era grande, agora não havia nada que pudesse segurá-la dentro do corpo da caçula dos Weasley's.

-Olha aqui, Ronald... – murmurou, perigosamente, no que finalmente intimidou o ruivo, fazendo-o encolher-se levemente. – Se você prefere deixar seu melhor amigo lá fora, enfrentando metade dos Comensais sozinho, isso é somente da sua conta, agora, não venha me pedir para deixar um dos meus melhores amigos correr risco de vida, como se isso não significasse nada pra mim.

Céus! Será que era muito difícil para seu irmão perceber que cada minuto que a segurava ali, menores eram as chances de ela chegar a tempo de salvar a vida de Brian?

Sabia que o amigo era capaz de livrar-se muito bem dos Comensais, porém tinha maior certeza de que ele usara os melhores feitiços logo no inicio da batalha, fazendo com que, naquele momento, ele já estivesse esgotado e sua energia mágica quase nula, de modo que não pudesse nem estuporar o inimigo.

Não que seu estado fosse muito melhor, mas tinha certeza que unindo sua força com a do moreno, seriam capazes de vencer.

-Deixei-a ir, Weasley. – Melissa finalmente se manifestou, fazendo com que Gina virasse-se para olhar a melhor amiga, que se levantava, apoiando-se em uma das mesas. – Deixei a Gina ir e salvar o Brian, o que é uma tarefa impossível para mim no momento. – ergueu a cabeça, mostrando o rosto lavado em lágrimas; as íris azuis brilhando em pura preocupação. – Eu preciso disso. – mais uma lágrima escorreu, enquanto os lábios tremiam levemente.

-Eu não quero perder a minha irmã. – ele murmurou, no que foi totalmente ignorado por Gina, que olhava para a loira entre preocupada e admirada.

-E eu não quero perder a pessoa que mais amo no mundo, mas infelizmente não posso ir salvá-lo eu mesma, caso contrario eu lhe apoiaria e mandaria essa ruiva doida ficar aqui, enquanto eu ia lá, ajudá-lo. – Rony suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Não! – respondeu com determinação. – Se quer que seu namorado se livre dessa, vá você mesma, mas a minha irmã não volta mais lá. – isso pareceu ser a gota d'água para o que restava da paciência de Melissa, cuja íris transformara-se em laranjas.

-Você vai permitir que ela vá, Ronald. – murmurou, fazendo-o tremer. – A Gina é poderosa o bastante para salvar o Brian e a si mesma, ao contrario de você, que se deixar dominar pelas emoções das pessoas ao seu arredor. – lançou um olhar significativo á Hermione, que arregalou os olhos em pura surpresa ao ver essa indiscrição. – Eu não mandaria a Gina ir até lá se não soubesse que ela consegue dar um jeito. Se não tivesse certeza de que ela vai voltar viva. – Rony somente sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Gina suspirou; seu irmão era mais tapado do que poderia imaginar. Puxou o ar com força e uma súbita onda de tontura povoou sua mente, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça, de modo que seu rosto ficasse escondido pelos longos cachos rubros.

Não iria permitir que percebesse que estava passando mal. Não iria permitir que Melissa mudasse de idéia e não permitisse que fosse salvar seu amigo.

Uma pontada em seu estômago lhe alertou do que estava acontecendo consigo.

Engoliu em seco. Sabia que o que estava fazendo ao ignorar o segundo mal estar do dia; sabia que isso podia gerar um ataque quase mortal de sua doença, mas... A vida de Brian valia o risco.

Tinha que fazer isso pelo amigo, por Melissa. Por si mesma. Não podia simplesmente deixar o amigo a própria sorte, quando sabia que o feitiço mais idiota poderia matá-lo.

-Você está querendo dizer que conhece mais a minha irmã do que eu mesmo? – a pergunta, entoada por um tom venenoso, vinda de Rony fez a ruiva sair de seu devaneio e, ignorando o mal estar, erguer a cabeça, somente para se deparar com a face fria do irmão. – Está querendo dizer que sabe melhor do que eu do que ela é ou não capaz? – a cada pergunta, a voz do ruivo ia aumentando gradativamente. – Está insinuando que eu não sei o que é melhor para a minha irmã? – essa foi a gota d'água para a loira.

-É! É isso mesmo que eu estou dizendo, Ronald! – Melissa berrou, esquecendo totalmente de seus ferimentos, ficando ereta. – É exatamente isso que eu quero que você entenda! Você abandou sua irmã desde que entrou em Hogwarts! – riu desdenhosa. – Não acho que isso lhe dê algum direito de decidir por ela. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos sujos. – Você acha que vai fazer bem á ela, impedindo-a que vá? Deixe eu te falar o que você está fazendo com isso: estará condenando-a a uma possível...

-Chega, Melissa! – Gina exclamou, entendendo que a amiga iria falar sobre sua doença. Inspirou profundamente, para conter a súbita ânsia que lhe abatera. – Não precisamos perder nosso tempo com isso. – olhou para o irmão mais velho. – Então, Rony, é melhor você sair da minha frente, antes que eu me veja no direito de te estuporar.

-Tente se... – mas um suspiro de Hermione o interrompeu. A morena levantou-se e caminhando até os ruivos, segurou Rony pelo braço, puxando-o de encontro a seu corpo, tentando movê-lo.

-Vamos lá, Rony. – murmurou, colocando mais força nas mãos. – Se Gina diz que é capaz, é porque ela é! Deixe de ser chato e confie nela, pelo amor de Merlin. – Rony bufou e fechou a cara, mas atendeu o pedido da namorada, indo sentar-se onde estava antes de ir tentar impedir a irmã.

-Incrível como ele só ouve a Hermione. – a ruiva resmungou em um murmúrio, antes de abrir a porta e correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, enquanto a chuva diminuía um pouco.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando um raio cortou o céu e um vento frio começava a soprar.

Outra pontada em seu estômago, a fez parar de correr quando alcançou o pé do morro que a levaria até a casa dos gritos, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto puxava o ar com força, tentando fazer seu café da manhã permanecer em seu estômago e seu mundo parar de brincar de rodar.

-Não... – murmurou, ajeitando o corpo e jogando a cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse admirar o céu negro. – Tem tanta hora melhor pra isso acontecer! Porque justo agora? – completou, fechando os olhos, mas um grito de dor de Brian chamou sua atenção, indicando que estava perto do amigo.

Puxando o ar com força mais uma vez, abriu os olhos e voltou a correr, o mais rápido que suas pernas – agora bambas – permitiam.

Mas não precisou ir muito longe, já que logo que virou uma árvore, pôde ver Brian no centro de um circulo formado por três comensais, os quais apontavam suas varinhas para o moreno, que estava em pé, parado, com a cabeça baixa e mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o grito que Gina sabia, a maldição Cruciatos causava.

Suspirando pesadamente, a ruiva sacou a varinha e, rezando para todos os santos que conhecia, caminhou lentamente até onde o amigo estava; a varinha erguida na direção do que parecia ser o líder dos três.

-Ei... – chamou, fazendo-os abaixar a varinha e vira-se para olhá-la. – Porque não mexem com alguém um pouco mais saudável? – perguntou, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, fazendo os Comensais se entre olharem, antes de gargalharem.

-E quem seria essa pessoa, Weasley? – uma voz extremamente conhecida para a ruiva, perguntou, sarcástica. – Você? – completou, antes de todos os partidários das trevas estourarem em gargalhadas.

-Quem é você? – perguntou, forçando a memória, a procura daquela voz em algum lugar. – Sei que te conheço de algum lugar, somente não consigo lembra de onde. – cerrou os olhos, abaixando levemente a varinha, mas não a ponto de não poder reagir a tempo caso eles decidissem atacá-la.

-Não se lembra de mim, querida? – a voz feminina adquiriu um tom inocente e amoroso, sentimentos os quais a ruiva sabia que aquele Comensal não possuía. – Que desfeita. – murmurou, ao ver que a caçula dos Weasley's não conseguia lembrar-se. Então, abaixou o capuz, revelando olhos incrivelmente violetas, enquanto os longos cabelos pretos caiam em cascata até sua cintura. Um sorriso de fingida doçura brincava nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos. – Não se lembrar da pessoa que lhe deu _ i aquele maravilhoso /i _presente! – foi como se uma luz se acendesse no fundo da mente de Gina, que arregalou os olhos, enquanto os lábios se entreabriam; cambaleou alguns passos para trás.

Não! Não podia ser... Aquele verme deveria estar morto! Morto pelos Aurores de Los Angeles!

Como, em nome de Merlin, podia estar ali, a sua frente, sorrindo, como se ainda fossem boas amigas?

Engoliu em seco, antes de puxar o ar com força e começar a rir histericamente, fazendo os Comensais ficarem confusos, enquanto Brian somente observava a amiga, a expressão séria, sabendo que ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo; que não acreditava que tinha uma chance de se vingar de quem fizera aquilo com ela.

-Você deveria estar morta, Emily Talbot. – Gina murmurou venenosa, quando se recuperou do ataque de riso. – Morta e enterrada! Como sobreviveu? – Emily riu e deu de ombros, antes de começar a caminhar, enquanto contava.

-Não vou mentir para você, Gina. – a ruiva fez uma careta ao ver ex-professora chamá-la pelo apelido, como se ainda tivessem alguma intimidade. – Fiquei gravemente ferida quando os Aurores decidiram me matar. – riu sem humor. – Mas aqueles idiotas não sabiam nem fazer isso direito. – suspirou e caminhou até Gina, colocando uma mexa rubra atrás da orelha dela. – Um grupo de Comensais me encontraram naquela mesma noite e cuidaram de mim. – suspirou e afastou sua mão ao ver que a ruiva seria capaz de matá-la se atrevesse a continuar a tocá-la. – Naquela época, Voldemort ainda era vivo e me perguntou o que aconteceu. – ela adquiriu um ar nostálgico. – Quando eu contei o que havia feito a filha de um dos seguidores do idiota do Dumbledore, ele imediatamente me convenceu a juntar-me aos Comensais. – Gina riu desdenhosa.

-Aí, então... – a ruiva murmurou, fazendo a morena olhá-la, curiosa. – Depois da queda de Voldemort, você decidiu me seguir. – a ruiva riu levemente. – E olha só que irônico. – molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, tentando conter a vontade de pular no pescoço dela. – Você me deu a oportunidade perfeita para te matar. – a outra sorriu e voltou a se aproximar.

-Vejo que você continua tão inteligente quanto antes, para chegar às conclusões certas. – Gina sorriu com falsa modéstia, antes de dar um tapa na mão que a mulher passava por seu rosto. – E arisca como sempre foi. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Por isso, nunca consegue se livrar dessa doença. – se a expressão de Gina já era de dar medo antes, agora não havia comparação.

A ruiva sentia o sangue dar lugar ao ódio em suas veias. Os lábios estavam tão crispados, que formavam uma linha fina, enquanto os olhos cerrados irradiavam um ódio que ninguém nunca imaginara que a ruiva fosse capaz de sentir.

Um tremor de raiva passou pelo corpo da ruiva, antes que ela empurrasse a mulher mais velha, fazendo-a cair sentada em uma poça de lama.

-Você é o ser mais baixo que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer. – murmurou, olhando Emily de cima, mostrando que não se dava mais ao trabalho de ajudá-la. – Eu fui uma tola ao ser sua amiga logo que cheguei em Wizard; todos me alertaram de que você era estranha. – riu desdenhosa. – Mas eu pensei que eu soubesse como você se sentia ao não ter amigos, afinal, eu mesma era assim. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inconformada. – Mas você tinha que ser a idiota do pedaço, não é? Você tinha que achar que eu sua propriedade e que não podia nem sequer sonhar em andar com outros alunos. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Por um motivo besta, você colocou a minha vida em perigo constante. – abaixou-se, até seu rosto ficar na altura do dela. – Você achou que não me contando como me livrar dessa doença faria eu voltar para debaixo da sua saia. – puxou-a de encontro a si, pelos cabelos. – Mas eu descobri e você foi descoberta. – riu divertida. – E por um triz não morreu, o que é uma pena.

-Você devia ser grata a mim! – a morena gritou. – Eu fui sua primeira amiga e tudo o que faz é lamentar que eu tenha sobrevivido? – Gina gargalhou.

-Você não foi minha primeira amiga. – soltou-a, fazendo-a cair sobre a lama novamente. – Meu irmão foi o meu primeiro amigo. – sorriu e encolheu os ombros. – Até que sendo irmão, ele foi um ótimo amigo. – ergueu-se, no que a mulher a imitou.

-Eu te odeio. – ela murmurou, antes de apontar a varinha para Gina que, pega de surpresa, não tinha como reagir. – E, por isso, vou fazer o que aquele idiota do Watson tem conseguido adiar; vou te matar. – Gina engoliu em seco.

Estava ferrada!

hr

-Merlin... – murmurou, antes de matar o último Comensal que apareceu na sua frente. Olhou para o teto do esgoto, como se Merlin estivesse ali. – Me lembre de nunca mais seguir os planos da Gina; ela é doida e essa porcaria ta fedendo demais. – murmurou, antes de caminhar apressado e sair por onde a ruiva saíra algumas horas mais cedo.

Respirou fundo e agradeceu a todas as santidades por sentir algo que não fosse o cheiro de um esgoto muito fedorento.

Permitiu que seu corpo caísse sobre a grama molhada, enquanto as gotas de chuva batiam sobre seus machucados, fazendo-os arderem.

Mas isso não lhe era importante naquele momento; na verdade, nem sentia a dor causada.

Somente conseguia lembrar-se de todas as sensações que sentira nos braços de Gina; os lábios dela sobre os seus; os dedos delicados se enroscando em seus cabelos.

Suspirou.

O perfume delicado de flores invadindo suas narinas, embriagando-o. O corpo de curvas perfeitas pressionado contra o seu, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha e um frio no baixo ventre.

Não entendia porque não conseguia se livrar da imagem daquela ruiva doida, somente compreendia que seu carinho pela ruiva não havia ficado tão grande naquele dia e sim na semana de treinamento para o primeiro jogo de Quadribol dela.

Mas será que era somente carinho? Bufou. Porque não conseguia definir o que era aquele sentimento arrebatador que fazia sentir-se o cara mais idiota na frente dela?

Suspirando novamente, afastou esses pensamentos, antes de se erguer e olhar ao arredor.

O verde da grama ainda possuía uma leve tonalidade de vermelho, indicando que houvera derramamento de sangue ali.

Somente esperava que aquele sangue não fosse de Gina ou de algum de seus amigos; sabia que a ruiva se importava mais com Brian, Melissa e Hillary do que consigo mesma e que ela seria capaz de coisas inimagináveis para protegê-los.

Puxando o ar com força, começou a correr morro a baixo, porém uma cena que viu ao longe o fez parar abruptamente e ficar observando estático; uma mulher de longos cabelos negros apontava uma varinha para o rosto de Gina, que matinha a própria varinha abaixada, enquanto Brian era ameaçado pelos outros dois Comensais.

Engoliu em seco, antes de sacar a própria a varinha e começar a caminhar apressadamente na direção dos Comensais, que estavam ocupados demais gozando dos Grifinórios, que não perceberam a aproximação do moreno, o qual apontou a varinha para a mulher quando estava próximo.

-Porque Comensais têm que ser baixos a ponto de não duelarem com seus inimigos, ao invés de matá-los covardemente? – perguntou num murmúrio perigoso, fazendo todos os presentes virarem a cabeça para olhar.

Harry teve vontade de rir de Gina, quando está permitiu que um ruidoso suspiro de alivio saísse de sua garganta.

-Potter. – um dos Comensais que ameaçavam Brian, murmurou, caminhando até o moreno, parando ao seu lado e apontando a varinha para seu pescoço. – Por que não larga essa varinha, garoto? – ele perguntou, sorrindo sadicamente.

-Porque não sou idiota a ponto de permitir que vocês se achem superior. – respondeu, no que Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Está me chamando de idiota? – perguntou, no que Harry corou levemente, enquanto sorria amarelo.

-Bom, se a carapuça serviu. – deu de ombros, enquanto a Emily voltava sua atenção para Gina, que sorriu desdenhosa pelo canto dos lábios, antes de encará-la.

-Hora de o bebê morrer. – Emily cantarolou, divertida, no que o sorriso de Gina aumentou.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto sarcástico. – Vai para o inferno. – completou, erguendo a própria varinha, fazendo-a apontar para o espaço entre os olhos da mulher mais velha. – Cansei de ver esse sorrisinho idiota nos seus lábios.

-E suponho que vai ser você quem vai me mandar para o inferno, não? – a morena perguntou, divertida, fazendo Gina rir e encolher os ombros, gesto o qual lembrou a Harry uma gata manhosa.

-Se você não colocar o rabo entre as pernas e sair correndo, sim sou em quem vai te mandar para inferno, para que você possa ir aquecendo o meu trono, sabe? – riu irônica, apertando a varinha com mais força entre os dedos. – Mas é óbvio que você vai se mandar, não é? – continuou, como se elas fossem as únicas que estavam ali, colocando as novidades em dia, em uma conversa banal. – É covarde o bastante a ponto de não conseguir vencer uma adolescente de quinze anos. – os olhos violetas brilharam em pura raiva.

-Com quem você pensa que está falando, sua garotinha insolente? – Emily perguntou, num murmúrio assassino. – Com a sua mãe? – perguntou, aproximando-se um passo. – Se aquela rolha de poço permite que você seja mal educada com ela, isso é problema entre vocês! Mas eu não vou permitir que uma fedelha cheirando a leite, me desrespeite.

Isso fez Gina ter certeza de que seria capaz de matar a ex-professora, sem se arrepender por tê-lo feito mais tarde.

Puxando o ar com força, caminhou até a mulher, de modo que seus corpos ficassem separados por milímetros; inclinou levemente a cabeça para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos; um sorriso frio brincava em seus lábios.

-Você é, realmente, digna de i _pena _ /i . – murmurou simplesmente, erguendo levemente o braço, de modo que a ponta de sua varinha encostasse na barriga da mulher, que empalideceu levemente perante o gesto ousado. – Eu esperava, sinceramente, que como Comensal, você fosse capaz de botar medo nas pessoas. – suspirou, com fingida decepção. – Mas tudo o que você faz é dar pena e uma incrível vontade de rir da sua idiotice. – os lábios vermelhos de Emily se crisparam tanto a ponto de se transformarem em uma fina linha.

Em um gesto cheio de audácia, a morena segurou o pulso de Gina, de modo que a ruiva não pudesse executar nenhum feitiço que necessitasse de um gesto de pulso. A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa; o que aquela louca esperava, segurando-a? Podia não conseguir matá-la, mas livrar-se do aperto seria extremamente fácil.

-Você é idiota? – perguntou em não mais que um murmúrio.

-Não! – a outra respondeu, rindo. – Mas veja bem, Weasley, se você me tirar da sua frente, os outros dois lhe matarão! – Gina piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que ela quisera dizer; até que se lembrou dos outros dois Comensais.

Olhou por cima do ombro da mulher; Brian estava ferido demais para reagir e de qualquer maneira não estava com sua varinha. Harry estava sendo ameaçado, porém sua varinha estava segura firmemente entre seus dedos, enquanto as íris verdes percorriam a cena, tentando achar uma brecha que pudesse usar para se livrar daquela situação.

Gina sorriu com fingida doçura.

-Não me importo em morrer. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Afinal, cedo ou tarde todos morremos; não me importo em ir mais cedo. – isso pareceu ser um desafio para a Comensal, que riu, antes de tirar a varinha da mão da caçula dos Weasley's, apontando-a para a ruiva, a qual lançou um olhar significativo para Brian, que lhe sorriu de fraco pelos cantos dos lábios, como que dizendo que tentaria fazer o que ela lhe pedira por olhar.

-Será que não se importa mesmo? – ela perguntou.

-Não mesmo. – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo a mulher sorrir como se o natal houvesse chegado mais cedo.

-Pois bem... – murmurou, apertando a varinha entre os dedos, no mesmo instante em que as pupilas de Brian dilatavam; o olhar preso da varinha de Gina, mas ninguém pareceu perceber isso; ninguém a não ser Harry. – Vamos ver se você não vai pedir piedade quando perceber o que eu vou fazer com você. – Harry desviou o olhar do namorado de Melissa, observando o que Emily pretendia fazer com Gina. – Avada... – começou, fazendo o Menino Que Sobreviveu arregalar os olhos, enquanto rezava para que o que quer que fosse que Brian estivesse fazendo, tivesse efeito logo.

Correu os olhos de Gina para Brian e deste para a ruiva.

Senhor! Nunca pensara que a mera chance de ver Gina ser morta pudesse mexer tanto consigo, a ponto de fazê-lo perceber que não conseguiria viver se não soubesse que a encontraria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, somente para provocá-la e poder constatar o que já sabia; ela ficava incrivelmente bela quando furiosa.

-Kedavra. – o final do feitiço chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sentir o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões, enquanto não conseguia desviar o olhar do de Gina, que sorriu levemente para si, antes de voltar sua atenção para a mulher á sua frente, no mesmo instante que um jato de luz verde saia da ponta da varinha da ruiva.

Porém, parecia que uma parede invisível havia surgido ao arredor da ruiva, fazendo a maldição rebater e se dividir em três, atingindo todos os três Comensais, os quais caíram mortos, o olhar vidrado perante a surpresa.

Suspirando aliviado, o moreno seguiu a linha do olhar preocupado da ruiva, somente para ver que os joelhos de Brian cediam sob o seu peso, fazendo-o cair sobre estes.

-Brian! – Gina exclamou desesperada, correndo até o amigo e se ajoelhando ao lado dele, que ergueu levemente a cabeça, sorrindo de leve para ela.

-Foi um bom dia hoje, Gi. – ele murmurou, ofegante, enquanto as íris azuis voltavam ao normal. – Um bom dia. – Gina sorriu de leve para o amigo, enquanto a chuva parava de cair.

-Um belo dia, Brian. – respondeu, antes de olhar para Harry, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, somente observando. – Será que você poderia ajudar o Brian a voltar para Hogwarts, Harry? – o moreno sorriu de leve e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de guardar a própria varinha no bolso de sua calça e caminhar até o outro moreno, permitindo que ele se apoiasse em seus ombros.

Gina pegou sua varinha e a do amigo, embolsando-as, antes de alcançar os dois.

-Como você está, Brian? – Gina perguntou, pegando o outro braço do amigo e passando-o por cima dos seus próprios ombros. Mesmo que sentisse que a cada minuto seu mundo rodava com mais velocidade e que seu café da manhã, definitivamente, quisesse abandoná-la, sentia-se responsável pelo estado do amigo, afinal, pedira que ele a ajudasse de alguma forma; e o imbecil o fizera com o feitiço de proteção mais poderoso e cansativo que conhecia.

O moreno sorriu de canto de lábios, antes de fazer uma careta de dor, ao apoiar-se em uma perna machucada.

-Vivo. – respondeu, enquanto entravam no povoado, somente para constatar que os professores levavam os alunos para o castelo, rapidamente. – Será que a Mel já foi para a escola? – perguntou para Gina, que o olhou de rabo de olho.

-Não sei. – encolheu os ombros. – Mas acho que eles levaram os alunos machucados na frente, não? – Harry observava os dois de canto de olhos.

Incrível como eles conseguiam se entender com poucas palavras; e, melhor, conseguiam falar algumas coisas sem nem precisar verbalizar, conversavam somente por olhares.

Quem não soubesse que eram bons amigos, poderia pensar que eles estavam namorando.

Teve vontade de rir desse pensamento; por mais que o modo como Brian e Gina se tratavam pudesse dar a entender que a relação deles passava da amizade, esse fato era desmentido por suas personalidades: boas para serem amigos e nada mais.

Não daria certo eles serem namorados; não na visão de Harry. Para ser sincero, na opinião do Menino Que sobreviveu ninguém possuía uma personalidade que completasse a da ruiva a ponto de servir para ser namorado.

Molhos os lábios com a pontinha da língua; não sabia porque, mas admitia que tinha vontade de saber o que acontecera com a ruiva nesses dois últimos anos, assim como tinha curiosidade de saber o que acontecera à Brian para que ele tratassem seus amigos como se estes fossem seus irmão; como se a qualquer momento fosse acontecer algo a Melissa e Gina – principalmente a primeira -, que o fizesse sofrer muito.

Suspirou pesadamente; adoraria saber como pessoas tão diferentes quando Brian, Melissa e Gina podiam ser amigos.

Okay! Ele, Rony e Hermione eram completamente diferentes, mas isso não os impediram de ser o "trio maravilha" de Hogwarts, certo?

-Tudo bem, Harry? – Brian perguntou, fazendo Gina girar a cabeça para encarar o melhor amigo de seu irmão, enquanto começavam a se dirigir a uma carruagem, que a professora de Herbologia indicara ao ver Brian ser praticamente carregado pelos dois.

O moreno sorriu de leve pelo canto dos lábios, antes de responder.

-Tirando todas as dores e o cansaço, tudo ótimo. – respondeu, antes de ajudar Brian a entrar na carruagem e se acomodar, sendo seguido por Gina; Harry se sentou de frente para eles.

Aquela seria uma longa viajem de volta para Hogwarts, onde cada um deles não sabia se conseguiria agüentar as dores físicas.

hr

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, girou sobre os calcanhares e refez o pequeno caminho, antes de voltar.

Passou a mesma mão pelo queixo, enquanto resmungava coisas inteligíveis sobre o tempo, que parecia não passar, enquanto era observado pelos poucos alunos que estavam na Torre de Grifinória.

-Você quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Está me deixando tonta. – a voz de Hermione chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente, mas nem por isso parar de caminhar.

-Pare de olhar para mim se isso te faz feliz. – murmurou, sem erguer os olhos para olhá-la; o carpete vermelho que estava sob seus pés lhe parecia extremamente interessante.

-Aí que mora o problema, Rony. – ela murmurou, a voz inexpressiva. – Não estou olhando pra você. – os alunos riram, enquanto o ruivo erguia, finalmente, os olhos; somente para ver que a namorada lia, pela enésima vez, Hogwarts uma História.

Bufou.

-Você não se cansa de ler isso aí não? – resmungou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela, que deu de ombros, enquanto os outros alunos voltavam aos seus afazeres.

-Não quando quero que o tempo passe rápido. – ela respondeu, virando uma página. – Aliás, você deveria ler também; pode ser realmente instrutivo caso você... – mas uma puxada de ar particularmente forte do ruivo a interrompeu.

-Não precisa repetir, okay? – ele murmurou, afundando-se sobre o sofá. – Já cansei de ouvir você falar do quão instrutivo esse livro é. – isso pareceu fazer a morena chegar ao limite de sua paciência; fechou o livro com um estrondo, antes de colocá-lo sobre a mesa a sua frente com força, fazendo um barulho seco cortar o ar.

-Qual o problema com você, Rony? – ela perguntou, irritada. – Será que você não pode deixar a porcaria do seu mau humor de fora quando você está com pessoas que não o causaram? – Rony passou as mãos pelo rosto abatido, enquanto afundava-se mais ainda no sofá.

-Gina é o meu problema. – ele respondeu simplesmente, num muxoxo. – Aquela doida foi salvar o amigo dela e até agora não deu sinal de vida. – Hermione puxou o ar com força.

-Idem para o Harry, Rony. – murmurou, aproximando-se do namorado, acariciando os cabelos ruivos. – Mas não precisamos ficar preocupados. Não quando ambos sabem se cuida muito bem sozinhos. – mas isso não pareceu fazer o ruivo se acalmar.

-Eu sei que o Harry pode se cuidar muito bem sozinho, mas não tenho tanta certeza em relação à Gina. – murmurou, encarando a namorada. – Não sei o que ela aprendeu nos últimos anos, Mi, somente sei que ela não estava o que eu posso chamar de bem quando saiu para salvar o... Como é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado por não conseguir lembrar-se.

-Brian. – Hermione murmurou, enquanto afastava-se do namorado, encostando-se no braço do sofá; as pernas longas e bem torneadas cruzadas em pernas de índio, enquanto os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito; o semblante contorcido em uma expressão pensativa. – Já pensou que, talvez, os três tenham se encontrado por aí e tenham juntado suas forças para que pudessem se livrar dos últimos Comensais? – o ruivo suspirou e, lentamente, engatinhou até a morena, depositou um breve beijo sobre os lábios dela e, depois, deitou-se no sofá; a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Hermione, que começou a acariciar levemente os cachos ruivos.

-Já pensei nisso sim. – ele murmurou depois de um tempo em silêncio, no qual ambos ficaram pensativos. – E cheguei a brilhante conclusão de que isso é praticamente impossível. – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto confuso.

-Por quê?

-Porque... – ele puxou o ar com força. – Harry estava em um local realmente longe deles e Gina e Brian não parecem ser o tipo de bruxo que sai por aí, gritando feito um bando de retardado, desesperado, só porque têm uma varinha apontada para a fuça. – a morena sorriu perante a conclusão do namorado e, inclinando levemente o corpo para frente, roçou seus lábios nos dele.

-E como você pode ter certeza de que o Harry estava em um lugar realmente longe? – perguntou, fazendo o ruivo bufar.

-Por que você tem que querer saber tudo nos mínimos detalhes? – ele perguntou num muxoxo e ela sorriu marota.

-Porque eu sou uma intragável sabe tudo, nas palavras do professor Snape. – ela respondeu sarcástica, fazendo-o gargalhar.

-Será que devo dizer a ele que você é a sabe tudo mais linda que eu já tive a felicidade de conhecer? – o ruivo perguntou num sussurro travesso, o que fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais sexy, na modesta opinião de Hermione.

-Somente se você quiser ser amaldiçoado. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo-o sorrir malicioso.

-Por você eu iria querer até ser morto. – ele respondeu, antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado.

hr

-Escola, doce escola. – Brian murmurou, enquanto ele, Gina e Harry caminhavam lentamente para o Saguão de Entrada.

Haviam acabado de descer da carruagem e, agora, iam para a enfermaria, onde sabiam que teriam que ficar por um bom tempo, já que seus machucados não eram algo que pudessem ser considerados como; leves.

-Nunca pensei que ia viver o suficiente para ouvir você falar isso. – Gina, a que andava mais lentamente, murmurou, a cabeça baixa; o tom venenoso e sarcástico, no que Brian sabia; ela estava de péssimo humor.

O moreno sorriu, enquanto os dois eram observados por Harry, que parecia ser o mais desanimado dos três.

-Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

Harry sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao ver a careta mal humorada que Gina fez.

Mas seu sorriso não durou muito; uma tontura o abateu, fazendo-o parar de caminhar abruptamente, abaixando a cabeça. Pontadas no seu estômago fizeram com que seu semblante se contorcesse em uma expressão de dor, enquanto um mesmo pensamento – que não era seu – ficava ecoando em sua mente repetidamente.

i _Maldita doença! Maldita Emily! /i _

-Harry? – a voz de Brian chegou a seus ouvidos, juntamente com o contato da mão do namorado de Melissa em seu ombro; Gina observava de longe, enquanto um braço passava ao arredor do próprio corpo, numa tentativa frustrada de fazer a dor em seu estômago parar. – O que foi? – ele perguntou, trocando uma breve olhar preocupado com Gina, que encolheu levemente os ombros.

-Nada. – Harry murmurou quando as dores passaram tão de repente quanto vieram. – Só os meus machucados que estão doendo. – murmurou, balançando levemente a cabeça de um lado da o outro e, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, ergueu a cabeça e forçou um leve sorriso. – Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar, vai. – completou e voltou a caminhar.

Gina e Brian ainda demoraram um pouco para começarem a caminhar novamente, mas antes de o fazerem trocaram olhares preocupados e confusos.

Haviam acabado de entrar no Hall de Entrada, quando foram abordados pelos professores, que faziam perguntas desesperadas, enquanto viam se os três estavam bem o bastante para continuarem o caminho até a enfermaria, sozinhos.

Gina teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter a exclamação de dor que queria escapar de sua garganta quando uma pontada particularmente muito forte atingiu seu estômago, fazendo sua tontura aumentar.

-Brian... – murmurou, finalmente permitindo que as lágrimas de dor escorressem por seu rosto. O moreno girou a cabeça e passou um braço sobre os ombros da amiga ao vê-la em tal estado. Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo; o rosto lava em lágrimas. – Já era. – ela completou, deixando-o confuso, antes de desmaiar.

-Meu Santo Merlin! – a professora McGonagall exclamou, levando as mãos á boca. – O que ela tem? – perguntou para Brian, que a pegava no colo.

-Merda! – foi tudo o que a professora obteve como resposta, enquanto o moreno começava a andar o mais rápido que conseguia. – Justo agora? – ele resmungou.

Harry correu para conseguir acompanhá-lo.

-O que ela tem? – perguntou, mas Brian fingiu não ouvir sua pergunta, enquanto paravam na frente das portas da Ala Hospitalar, as quais estavam fechadas.

-Logo você vai descobrir, mas antes abra a porta. – murmurou e Harry obedeceu.

Entrando na Enfermaria, Brian viu Melissa sentada em um dos primeiros leitos; já havia recebido os primeiros socorros e agora aguardava pacientemente Madame Pomfrey terminar o serviço. Mas ao ver Gina nos braços de Brian, arregalou os olhos; assim como Hillary que estava sentada num leito mais ao fundo.

-Não me diga que ela... – Melissa começou e Brian confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, no mesmo instante em que a enfermeira entrava no aposento e arregalava os olhos. – Merlin!

-Deite-a aqui, senhor O'Conner. – ela mandou, apontando para um leito ao lado do de Melissa e, enquanto Brian colocava a caçula dos Weasley's lá, Madame Pomfrey corria de um lado ao outro, pegando todos os medicamentos que achava que seria necessário.

Quando a mulher parou ao lado do leito da ruiva, ela apontou a varinha para a garota e murmurou alguma coisa em latim que nenhum deles conseguiu entender.

-Ela só desmaiou, não é? – Melissa perguntou, como se isso fosse melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, mas quando a enfermeira ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados, o desespero invadiu os corpos de Brian, Melissa, Harry e Hillary.

-O que ela tem? – Hillary perguntou, aflita, enquanto Brian somente observava o rosto pálido da amiga ruiva.

-Ela... – a enfermeira começou, incrédula, mas não conseguiu terminar.

-Fala logo. – Harry murmurou num tom tão perigoso, que Madame Pomfrey não teve como não falar.

-Não foi um simples desmaio. – murmurou, voltando as íris para a face pálida. – Ela entrou em uma espécie de coma, o qual eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar. Se ela não tomar o medicamento certo em setenta e duas horas, irá morrer.

Harry arregalou os olhos, enquanto seu coração disparava contra o peito, ameaçando sair.

Não! Não podia ser verdade. Gina podia morrer? MORRER?

Sentia como se sua própria vida fosse acabar se a ruiva morresse.

Não podia suportar a idéia de que iria perdê-la pela segunda vez e dessa vez sem chances de ela voltar.

Foi nesse instante que compreendeu o que sentia pela irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo; a amava.

** b Continua... /b **

** b N/A /b : **Okay! Aí está mais um capítulo!

Esse final não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas eu terminei onde eu queria. Se é que vocês me entendem!'

Bom, como estou de férias, decidi ser boazinha e postar esse capítulo antes da data prevista! Coisa que eu não fazia antes! XD

Mas ABAFA!

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo?

Gostaram? Odiaram? Não ficou tão ruim assim? Me digam o que acharam, porque esse é outro capítulo que eu estou insegura! i.i

Antes que vocês perguntem, eu não vou predizer uma data para o capítulo 20, okay? Mas estarei trabalhando nele o mais rápido que eu conseguir, afinal, não vou ficar minhas férias inteiras somente escrevendo.

Agora, os comentários! -

** b Clare /b : **O capítulo 18 foi um, senão o, melhor? Wow -

Você chorou na parte da Hillary? i.i

Espera... Você se sentiu assim durante o capítulo todo ou somente na cena do Harry e da Gina?

Beijos.

** b Srta. Wheezy: /b **Desculpa ae por ter saído desse jeito do MSN! XD

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Sim! Confronto entre irmãos.

AUHAUHAUHU cena perfeita? Ta né!

Beijos.

** b Miaka: /b **Já expliquei pra você no MSN porque não respondi o teu comente do capítulo 17.

Super Brian! - Ah, quanto a sua pergunta sobre ele querer ser seu amigo colorido, ele disse que você tem opções: ou convence a Melissa a deixar ou espera eles se separarem.

Quanto a esse rolo aí da doença da Gina eu também já te expliquei no MSN, mas acho que esse capítulo está me desmentindo! Ò.ó

Calma que a Hillary ainda vai ter mais algumas conversinhas com seu pai. Ou será que não?

Sim! Fugiram pelo esgoto.

Opa... Você praticamente fez um resumo do capítulo, hein?XD

Beijos.

** b Dre: /b **E-mail bomba de bosta? O que é isso? O.õ

Postei rápido o bastante?

Bom, ela não estuporou, mas ameaçou! XD

Harry Burro Potter se tocou mais ainda no final desse capítulo, não é?

Beijos.

** b Carol Malfoy Potter: /b **Beijo é lindo mesmo em um bueiro? UHUAHUAH

Harry tava no bueiro, matando alguns ratos! XD

Beijos.

** b Loli Black: /b **Perfect? I'm happy for you to find this! -

Até uma treta fica legal assim, como?

Gina máster em duelos porque tinha aulas disso em Wizard.

Não! Ele descobriu nesse capítulo que ama a Gina! xD

Beijos.

** b Tammy: /b **TAMUXA! O

Cap 18 phodenha? - WHEEEE -

Você ama a VdM? Você nunca me disse i.i

Qual o problema em se beijar dentro de um esgoto? u.u O que você tem contra? U.U

Tammy, tenta ter o passado do Brian e na primeira oportunidade em seis anos não ficar revoltada! P

Sim! Eu sei! A parte da Hillary... QUE ECA!

Calma... Vamos por partes, Tammy! XD Harry percebeu PARTE dos seus sentimentos no fedo! Entender, ele entendeu aí no final! aponta para o final do cap

Tchau Tama! -

** b Pekena: /b **Olha... Eu juro que não tou entendendo o porque você falar que eu estar terminando os capítulos do nada. u.u

Eu termino ele com a opção de continuar ou não; escolho não continuar. Principalmente o dezoito, que já estava com 17 páginas.

Que bom que gostou dos feitiços e do fato de não ficar somente em vitória para a cambada toda.

Bom... Sobre a Mione... Isso eu realmente não expliquei bem; os professores mandaram ela ajudar a manter os alunos dentro das lojas, caso contrario ela perderia o cargo de monitora, e você sabe como a Mione é! E o Rony só ficou porque a Hermione fez chantagem emocional; ou ele ia e a perdia ou ele ficava e garantia um namoro maior.

Beijos.

** b Mari: /b **Quem o Rony pensa que é? O irmão mais velho dela?

Sim! O Harry tava no esgoto lutando!

Não... O povo da loja viu somente a primeira luta, que é a do Brian; Gina estava muito longe para eles poderem ver.

Beijos.

** b Gina Potter Weasley: /b **Você é histérica? O.o

O cap 18 é o melhor? -

Você achou perfeita a cena do pai taradao da Lary?

Beijos.

** b Nick Malfoy: /b **Amassos no bueiro são divertidos? xD

Que bom que gostou dos feitiços!

Sim, pobre Lary.

Beijos.

** b Virgin Potter: /b **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior!

UHAUAHUAH Uma coisa na VIDA? Que coisa...

Pois é... Pena que o Joe puxou o carro antes do ataque...

Sim! A Gina deixou o Harry para trás e você viu o que ele achou do plano dela, né?

Beijos.

** b Lua Potter: /b **Oie!

Você deve falar a verdade!

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Mais momentos Harry e Gina nos bueiros de Hogsmeade? PODE DEIXAR! xD

Beijos.

** b Angel: /b **Ótimo? WHEEE -

Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos feitiços do Brian! -

A Mel? O único trauma que ela tem é a separação dos pais!

Beijos.

** b Thiti Potter: /b **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Pra você ver! Tanto lugar melhor, e o Harry e a Gina tem que se beijar em um bueiro!

Sobre a Lary contar aos amigos sobre o pai... Hum... Vamos ver isso um pouco mais tarde.

Well... Em resumo: Mione foi ameaçada de perder a monitoria se fosse e o Rony de perder a namorada.

Bom... É o Rony, né?

Beijos.

** b Suki: /b **Aleluia! \o\

Três capítulos atrasada? Nem é tanto assim! Podia ser pior! P

Que bom que gostou do presente HG!

Não! Você não me passou teu novo MSN! i.i

Beijos.

** b Miizitcha Radcliffe /b : **Oie!

O momento HG foi lindo e fedorento! xD

Só HG? Xiiii... revisa o cap Tarde demais! XD

Mas o cap ficou mais light não?

Seu MSN não apareceu! i.i

Beijos.

b **Gina Potter: /b **Oie!

Você acabou de ler minha fic e já passava da 1? Que coisa. xD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Ganhei? -

Relaxa! Eu vivo falando coisas sem nexo! XD

Beijos.

** b Liii.. /b : **Fic boa? A minha? -

Bom, veja bem... Na teoria depende somente de mim, mas na pratica depende do site também! XD

Oh, sim! A senhora preguiça! Sei como é! X.x

Eu não escrevo tão bem assim. i.i

Qual o problema em dar beijinho e depois fingir que nada aconteceu? i.i

O Joe i _já _ /i saiu fora.

Não tem problema o tamanho do comentário, o que importa é o conteúdo!

Sim, te entendo. Ou acho que entendo. U.u

Beijos.

** b MariBlack: /b **Oie!

Maravilhosa? Obrigada! -

Chorou? i.i

Beijos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_** i Música: **To Love You More, Celine Dion. /i _

_ i Take me, back into the arms I love_

_(Me abraça, eu gosto de voltar nos braços)  
Need me, like you did before_

_(Precise de mim, como você fez antes)  
Touch me once again_

_(Me toque mais uma vez)  
And remember when_

_(E lembre-se quando)  
There was no one that you wanted more_

_(Não havia ninguém que você mais queira) /i _

Piscou os olhos várias vezes perante sua própria conclusão.

Amava a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo? Quase gargalhou perante essa idéia. Não queria amá-la. Não queria! E não iria.

Tudo bem que sentia como se sua vida dependesse de cada respiração que ela dava; que sua própria existência dependia somente de um sorriso dela; como se mais nada no mundo fosse importante para manter alguém vivo: somente a existência dela fazia isso.

Seu coração batia apressado contra seu peito, como que querendo saltar para fora do seu peito; seus olhos ardiam e seus machucados latejavam.

Mas nada disso fazia diferença; não até que aquela ruiva estivesse melhor. Não até que pudesse vê-la brava consigo.

Senhor! Como adorava ver as íris amêndoas brilhando em pura malicia quando ela lhe desafiava verbalmente; principalmente nos treinos de Quadribol.

Se isso não tivesse a oportunidade de ver tudo isso de novo, sabia que seu mundo ruiria perante seus olhos, sem que nada pudesse fazer; como se o simples respirar daquela ruiva doida fizesse ele se manter em pé.

Passou uma mão pelo rosto abatido e suspirou pesadamente; daria todo o outro que possuía no seu banco de Gringotes para poder trocar de lugar com ela.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de balançar a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

Devia estar tão cansado a ponto de começar a delirar em relação a tudo o que acontecia ao seu arredor e, inclusive, ao que acontecia com seus sentimentos. É, devia ser isso. Tinha que ser isso!

Mesmo porque, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, tais como: entender esse maldito coma, no qual a ruiva entrara e achar um jeito de tirá-la daquele estado; nem que tivesse que se trancar na biblioteca pelo resto da vida para achar um antídoto.

-Morrer? – Hillary repetiu em um murmúrio tremulo, enquanto lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de olhar para Gina.

-É um coma causado por alguma doença. – ela olhou para os amigos da ruiva. – O problema é que há várias doenças, com diferentes formas de contágios e não há como descobrir qual a doença especifica da Srta. Weasley para que possamos medicá-la e salvá-la.

-Não há como salvá-la. – Melissa murmurou num fio de voz, enquanto o semblante estava contorcido em uma expressão de uma dor profunda. – Não há mais como. – Brian caminhou até o lado da namorada e passou um braço sobre seus ombros.

-Talvez o Joe saiba algum outro jeito. – ele murmurou, acariciando os longos cachos loiros. – Deve ter um jeito. – Melissa balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

-Você sabe que não, Brian. – murmurou, encarando o moreno nos olhos. – Joe conseguiu descobrir como retardar o efeito, não como tirá-la do coma que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aconteceria. E parece que foi mais cedo. – completou, fazendo o namorado puxar o ar com força e abaixar a cabeça, para esconder os olhos marejados.

-Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar em códigos e nos explicar o que a Srta. Weasley tem, já que parece que os senhores sabem bastante. – Madame Pomfrey falou num tom de quem não aceitava demoras.

Melissa suspirou e, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão, jogou as pernas para fora da cama, de modo que pudesse balançá-las, tristemente. Brian sentou-se ao seu lado.

-É uma história muito longa. – Melissa murmurou, olhando janela a fora. – E como o tempo é curto... – suspirou e desviou os olhos, de modo que pudesse encarar Harry. – Potter, faça algo que nos ajude, por favor. – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. Porque notara um certo sarcasmo na voz da loira, o qual parecia dizer que ele não fazia absolutamente nada de útil. – Primeiro, escreva uma carta para Joe, contando brevemente o que aconteceu e peça para que ele venha o mais rápido que puder. – Harry fez uma careta, mas ainda assim concordou. – E conte ao Weasley o que aconteceu e peça que ele avise a família da Gina. – Harry suspirou e voltou a concordar com um aceno de cabeça, antes de sair correndo da enfermaria.

Brian e Melissa se entreolharam, antes de suspirar profundamente, mas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, nos quais ninguém parecia ser capaz de falar qualquer coisa.

-E então...? – Madame Pomfrey murmurou, olhando de Brian para Melissa e de volta para o moreno.

-Tudo começou quando a Gina foi amaldiçoada... – Melissa murmurou, no que Madame Pomfrey soltou uma exclamação.

-Amaldiçoada? – ela repetiu. – Por qual maldição? – Brian bufou.

-Se você não nos interromper a cada sete palavras, chegaremos no final bem rápido. – murmurou, mal humorado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

A enfermeira bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, também, mas não falou nada para contestar o moreno, que continuou a história.

-A Gina foi amaldiçoada por aquela vaca da Emily Talbot, somente porque essa filha da...

-Brian! – Melissa exclamou, impedindo o namorado de falar o palavrão. Brian puxou o ar com força e o soltou pela boca, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais desgrenhados do que já estavam.

-Desculpa. – murmurou. – A Talbot somente amaldiçoou a Gina, porque achava que, por ser a primeira amiga que a Gina teve em Wizard, possuía o direito de decidir por ela com quem a ruiva poderia ou não andar. – Melissa resmungou algo inteligível, antes de continuar.

-Mas a merda dessa maldição não fez o efeito certo. – riu sem humor. – Foi ela quem nos ensinou Maldições Holandesas no final do nosso terceiro ano e tentou usar uma delas contra a Gina, como algo melodramático do tipo, "se não é só minha, não é de mais ninguém". – Brian sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, desdenhoso.

-Ela tentou conjurar a "Vloek van de Godin", cuja finalidade é lançar todo o tipo de feitiço mortal, doenças e pragas. – ele suspirou, antes de sorrir irônico. – Era tão burra que não conseguia nem conjurar um feitiço que todos os seus alunos já dominavam com perfeição, como a Gina.

-O bom, talvez, dessa maldição é o fato de que uma vez dominado, sua imunidade contra ele cresce a um ponto que você não morre, somente adquire uma doença que pode, ou não, ser fatal. – Melissa murmurou, trocando um breve olhar com Brian. – O que deu na Gina foi a incrível facilidade de ter problemas no estômago e qualquer doença relacionada a ele. – suspirou. – Ela teve tantas doenças no estômago, que isso acabou criando um tumor, que somente foi agravado pela maldição.

-Os curandeiros do St. Mungos de Los Angeles conseguiram retirar o tumor, mas não foi totalmente; eles não tinham como tirar a parte mágica do tumor, a qual somente sumirá quando a Gina conseguir realizar o contra feitiço. – o moreno levantou-se, indo postar-se, ajoelhado, ao lado do leito da amiga, acariciando seus cabelos e olhando para sua face atentamente.

Melissa o seguiu, sentando-se no espaço vazio do colchão.

-O problema dessa doença, é que quando se fica muito nervoso, você passa mal, o que é sempre um risco para um possível coma. – ela suspirou e encarou a enfermeira. – Quando você fica nervosa, mas não demonstra, não se livra da raiva, isso vai fazendo o tumor ir aumentando. – voltou a olhar para a face pálida da caçula dos Weasley's. – Quando a Gina não se permitia passar mal, fazia o tumor crescer um pouco. – suspirou novamente. – Quando ela se permitia se livrar, temporariamente, disso, ela vomitava sangue, o que era relativamente bom, porque significava que o tumor havia se desfeito, saindo em forma de sangue.

-O irmão da Melissa, Joe, descobriu uma poção que faz o mal estar passar, o pouco de tumor que apareceu sumir, simplesmente evaporar. – Brian olhou para a enfermeira e voltou para a cama onde estava antes. – Mas nesses últimos dias, principalmente hoje, a Gina ficou extremamente nervosa e não se livrou da raiva, o que a fez passar mal em algum momento da tensão que tivemos hoje, mas por estar no meio de uma batalha, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de sentar e relaxar. – ele riu, inconformado. – E cá estamos, com ela a beira da morte.

-E com o melhor fato que poderíamos saber; não há medicamento conhecido para tal doença. – Melissa finalizou, com o olhar perdido. A loira jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados. Puxou o ar com força. – De modo que somente tenhamos que esperar as setenta e duas horas passar e vê-la definhar lentamente, a não ser, é claro, que Joe consiga achar um modo de salvá-la.

-Qual é o contra feitiço? – Hillary, que até então estivera quieta, somente ouvindo e chorando silenciosamente, perguntou, as íris brilhando em pura preocupação.

-Ninguém sabe. – Brian respondeu, sorrindo tristemente.

Após essas palavras, seguiu-se um silêncio profundo, no qual todos pareciam tentar achar alguma solução para a situação.

Melissa suspirou e olhou para a face da amiga; seriam longas e sofridas setenta e duas horas de espera.

_ i Don't go, you know you will break my heart_

_(Não vai, você sabe que partirá meu coração)  
She won't, love you like I will_

_(Ela não deseja como eu amei você)  
I'm the one who'll stay_

_(Eu sou a única que estará aqui ainda)  
When she walks away_

_(Quando anda afastado)  
And you know I'll be standing here still_

_(E você sabe que estarei aqui ainda) /i  
_

-ELA, O QUÊ? – o grito de Rony fez os poucos alunos que estavam no Salão Comunal se calarem e olharem para o trio; Harry, Rony e Hermione; para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ela... – Harry começou, lentamente, olhando para os lados, como que querendo dizer que não era melhor amigo daquele ruivo louco. – Ta em coma. – completou num murmúrio, que foi seguido por uma risada histérica do seu melhor amigo.

-Como isso foi acontecer? – Hermione perguntou, levantando-se em um salto e passando um braço ao arredor da cintura do namorado, tentando fazê-lo parar de rir. – Rony, isso não é coisa para se achar graça. – mal essas palavras saíram da boca da monitora, Rony parou de rir e fechou a cara para Harry, que engoliu em seco; apostava tudo o que tinha que a culpa ia sobrar para si.

A pergunta da amiga era algo que não queria calar na cabeça de Harry; como Gina, uma pessoa aparentemente saudável, iria entrar em coma assim, do nada? Não que fosse tolo a ponto de continuar a achar que ela não tinha nada, mas somente não conseguia entender como uma coisa desse tipo poderia acontecer.

Seu coração batia apressado contra o seu peito, parecendo que ia pular para fora do seu corpo, enquanto a garganta estava seca.

A verdade nua e crua era que após verbalizar o verdadeiro estado de Gina, foi que sua ficha finalmente caiu; não havia como negar mais. A amava mais que tudo e sabia que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la, quando não podia fazer nada para ajudar a si mesmo a superar o fato de que aquela ruiva poderia fugir de si para sempre, sem a menor chance de voltar para seus braços. Sem a menor chance de poder fazer algo para tê-la para sempre.

Céus! Se ela morresse, morreria junto e não havia mais como negar, como tentara fazer na Ala Hospitalar.

-Eu espero... – a voz de Rony chegou num murmúrio perigoso a seus ouvidos, tirado-o de seu devaneio. Ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse encarar o amigo. – Que você tenha uma boa explicação para isso. – cerrou os olhos, transformando-os em uma fina linha castanha.

-Quê? – murmurou, arregalando os olhos.

Como assim, ter uma boa explicação? O que Rony esperava que fizesse? Pegasse sua bola de cristal e tentasse adivinhar? Oh, céus; devia estar mais doido do que achara.

-Você ouviu muito bem. – ele sorriu desdenhoso. Harry bufou; estava realmente demorando a sobrar para si. – Quero saber porque você permitiu que isso acontecesse! – fora a vez de Harry rir histericamente.

De fato, era só isso que faltava para seu dia ficar perfeito; primeiro, descobrira que amava a irmã do seu melhor amigo justo no momento em que ficara sabendo que ela poderia morrer.

Depois, era injustamente acusado de ser o culpado da ruiva estar no estado que estava.

E, por último, não conseguia lidar com seus sentimentos conflitantes; os quais somente faziam com que ficasse cada vez mais confuso.

Isso era demais para uma pessoa só; era demais para um único dia.

-E como você esperava que eu impedisse? – perguntou, quando se recuperou do ataque de riso. O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sarcasmo.

-Não sei o que ela tem para poder te falar como fazê-lo. – deu de ombros, no que Harry sorriu vitorioso.

-E eu tampouco sei. – murmurou, fazendo Rony cerrar os punhos e crispar os lábios.

-Ora, vamos, Rony! – Hermione exclamou, colocando-se entre os dois; o tom mandão de quando era pequena voltando para sua voz. – Você realmente acha que o Harry poderia impedir algo que não há como ser previsto? Francamente! – exclamou ao ver que era exatamente isso que o namorado achava.

Harry suspirou e permitiu-se cair sobre a poltrona que havia atrás de si, enquanto os dois melhores amigos discutiam.

Afundando-se na poltrona, fechou os olhos e permitiu sua mente vagar por tudo o que acontecera entre si e a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo.

Senhor! Que ela conseguisse sair daquela situação e voltar a ser a garota que era; alegre, que se permitia rir com vontade das piadas dos amigos.

Queria que ela voltasse para poder dizer a ela que a amava; que a queria; a desejava.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto abatido, afundando ainda mais na poltrona.

_  
i I'll be waiting for you_

_(Eu esperarei você)  
Here inside my heart_

_(Aqui dentro do meu coração)  
I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(Sou a pessoa que mais quer te amar)  
You will see I can give you_

_(Você vai ver que eu posso lhe dar)  
Everything you need_

_(Tudo o que você precisa)  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_(Me deixa ser alguém para te amar mais) /i  
_

Nunca pensara que pudesse se sentir assim em relação a alguma garota; nunca sequer pensara que poderia i _sofrer _ /i porque a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo estava na Ala Hospitalar.

Permitiu que uma risadinha sem humor escapasse por seus lábios, mas esta não fora ouvida por seus amigos, que falavam cada vez mais alto.

Nunca sequer imaginara que amaria alguém! E, agora, ali estava ele, amando e sofrendo por uma garota!

-Eu me pergunto... – começou, num tom baixo, mas suficientemente alto para fazer Rony e Hermione pararem de brigar. – O que vocês fariam se descobrissem que se amam, quando o outro está na Ala Hospitalar, a beira da morte. – completou, no que os amigos se entreolharam, confusos.

-Harry... – Hermione começou, o tom de voz cauteloso. – Você ta bem? – o moreno sorriu, mas não respondeu, somente jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no espaldar da poltrona, encarando o teto.

Claro! Como pudera ser burro em falar de amor com os amigos? Obvio que eles iam estranhar, uma vez que esse era um assunto que sempre evitara. Mas o problema era que não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar em relação ao que sentia.

Suspirando, passou as mãos pelo rosto.

-Fala, Mi... – murmurou. – O que você faria e pensaria se percebesse que ama o Rony somente no momento em que ele corre o risco de morrer? – Rony sentou-se no sofá, onde estivera antes do amigo chegar.

-Eu... Eu não sei, Harry. Talvez ficasse desesperada e tentasse achar uma maneira de ajudar o Rony. – ela respondeu, temerosa, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do namorado.

-E se não houvesse como o ajudá-lo? – perguntou, sem encarar os amigos.

-Onde você ta querendo chegar, Harry? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

O moreno ficou em silêncio e puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca. Fechou os olhos, como que querendo se fechar para o mundo ao seu arredor; como tendo esperanças de que, quando os abrisse, visse que tudo não passava de um sonho.

-Harry... – Hermione chamou, hesitante. Harry abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar a amiga, que se assustou ao ver tantos sentimentos diferentes nas íris verdes do amigo. – Você... Ta amando alguém?

Harry voltou a suspirar e olhou para o outro lado do Salão, antes de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios, sarcástico.

-O que é amar, Mi? – perguntou, fazendo Hermione abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas sem emitir som algum.

Hermione fechou os olhos brevemente e puxou o ar com força, antes de voltar a abrir os olhos e encarar o amigo.

-Amar é a força da razão; é quando os momentos são eternos. – ela murmurou, olhando intensamente para o amigo. – Amar é ser adulto e se sentir criança. Amar é amar todas as horas; amar sempre. Amar é sentir-se livre. – levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o amigo, ajoelhando-se na frente dele, que sustentou seu olhar. – Amar é algo que se é sentido, Harry, é algo que queima no seu peito e que faz você ter certeza de que vale a pena se sacrificar pela pessoa amada.

-E porque não podemos escolher por quem nos apaixonar? – ele perguntou, a voz mais rouca que o normal, os olhos marejados, fato que passou despercebido pelos amigos. Hermione suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu não sei, Harry. Ninguém pode escolher por quem vai se apaixonar, somente aceitamos e vivemos esse amor. – Harry puxou o ar com força e se afundou mais ainda na poltrona.

-Certo. – murmurou, num tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Hermione trocou um breve olhar com Rony, antes de se levantar e voltar a se sentar no sofá. O ruivo ajeitou-se e, coçando a nuca sem jeito, olhou para o amigo.

-Porque você está falando sobre isso, Harry? – perguntou, fazendo o moreno dar de ombros.

-Por falar. – Rony girou os olhos.

-Não me convenceu. – Harry suspirou e se levantou, parando na frente do amigo, deu de ombros novamente.

-Tenho que mandar uma carta, ainda. – suspirou novamente e forçou um sorriso. – E eu falei sobre isso porque... – começou a caminhar na direção do retrato da mulher gorda. – Sua irmã tem me dado muitas duvidas sobre o assunto. – e saiu.

Rony ainda ficou olhando para o fundo do retrato, tentando entender o que o amigo falara. Hermione, ao seu lado, só faltava dar pulinho tamanha era sua excitação.

-Oh, meu Deus! – ela exclamou, se levantando e obrigando o namorado a fazer isso, antes de começar a rodar ao arredor do próprio corpo, fazendo Rony imitá-la.

-Qual o motivo da felicidade? – Hermione deu alguns risinhos, fazendo Rony franzir o cenho; sua namorada era estranha. Estranhamente bela, tinha que admitir.

-Harry ta apaixonado. – e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada de felicidade.

_ i See me, as if you never knew_

_(Veja-me, como se você nunca soubesse)  
Hold me, so you can't let go_

_(Me prende, assim você não pode ir)  
Just believe in me_

_(Apenas acredite em mim)  
I will make you see_

_(Que te farei ver)  
All the things that your heart needs to know_

_(Todas as coisas que seu coração precisa saber) /i  
_

-Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – Bella Flory perguntou, recostando-se no alto espaldar de sua cadeira, enquanto observava seu aluno com intensidade.

Às vezes, não gostava muito de dirigir uma escola, mas esse sentimento sempre era substituído por orgulho por ver seus alunos se saírem bem e, os que já haviam se formado, seguirem suas carreiras com espantoso sucesso e habilidade.

Não entedia o que levava aquele, em particular, estar pedido transferência no meio do trimestre, mas não via motivos para que ele ficasse ali; era um aluno exemplar, não devia detenções para a escola. Não tinha, por mais que quisesse, motivos para segurar Joe Watson ali.

Suspirou; estava perdendo seu melhor – e mais aplicado - aluno.

Joe sorriu levemente pelo canto dos lábios, antes de ajeitar-se sobre a caldeira a frente da mesa da diretora.

-Certeza absoluta. – respondeu, antes de passar uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os desarrumados. – Não que eu não goste daqui... – abaixou levemente a cabeça, antes de forçar um sorriso e encarar Bella. – É só que... – desviou o olhar, sentindo a nuca esquentar, o sorriso tornando-se sem jeito. – Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver lá. – deu de ombros, esperando não ter que dar maiores detalhes do seu súbito desejo de ir para outro colégio.

Bella sorriu; inclinou o corpo para frente, de modo que pudesse apoiar-se sobre a mesa, um brilho de preocupação nas íris castanhas.

-Nenhum motivo grave, espero. – murmurou, por fim, fazendo Joe suspirar aliviado; adorava a discrição da diretora. Sorriu.

-Nada grave, realmente. – ela sorriu satisfeita, antes de voltar a se recostar no espaldar de sua cadeira.

-Pois bem... – ela sorriu; definitivamente, amava aquela mulher. – Por enquanto, as burocracias serão enviadas para o seu pai, assim que ele assinar a parte dele, enviarei a sua. – Joe concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Sabe, normalmente você teria que esperar toda essa papelada ser assinada, mas serei boazinha com você, somente porque você é bonzinho comigo. – e deu uma piscadela para o loiro, que gargalhou.

Mal sabia ela que ele era um dos principais culpados dos recentes ataques de bomba de bosta nos dormitórios dos primeiranistas. E o único culpado pelo maravilhoso jogo de fogos que haviam explodido no banheiro feminino do sétimo ano.

-Devo me sentir honrado por esse privilégio? – perguntou desdenhoso, fazendo-a rir irônica.

-Privilégio? – ela repetiu, sorrindo divertida. – Isso é uma exceção, pois alunos não podem mudar de colégio no meio do trimestre. – Joe gargalhou e se levantou.

-Não podem ou a diretora tem medo de que eles façam uma revolução na escola? - fora a vez de ela gargalhar e dar de ombros.

-Os dois, talvez. – respondeu; Joe somente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado.

-Com todo respeito, mas você é doida. Estou admirado que consiga dirigir uma escola, sem se juntar a seus alunos em suas brincadeiras. – ele concluiu, fazendo-a soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Saia daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia! – ela exclamou, rindo, enquanto jogava um papel amassado nele, que gargalhou, antes de sair da sala da Diretora.

Arrumando o sobretudo do uniforme sobre os ombros, começou a caminhar em direção ao Hall de Entrada, de modo que pudesse ir para os jardins e, desses, para os dormitórios.

Assim que alcançou os jardins, pôde ver que o sol brilhava intensamente, enquanto algumas alunas estavam sentadas na fonte que havia na direção da porta, jogando água uma na outra.

Alguns primeiranistas corriam de um lado para o outro, brincando de alguma brincadeira trouxa.

Ao longe era possível ver as ondas do mar quebrarem-se na areia, antes da água voltar, enquanto alguns alunos do sexto ano corriam na beira do mar.

Sorriu; ia sentir falta das festas que eram permitidos fazer na praia todas as sextas-feiras. Ainda mais; ia sentir falta da paz que aquele lugar passava.

Molhado os lábios com a pontinha da língua, afastou esses pensamentos e se dirigiu ao seu dormitório, onde havia alguns poucos alunos fazendo seus deveres.

-Chegou uma coruja pra você, Joe. – um de seus amigos, Ryu, falou, apontando para uma coruja das neves encarrapitada no alto de uma cadeira; parecia que a coruja estava com o peito estufado em orgulho de ter conseguido achar a pessoa certa. As íris âmbar miraram Joe, com algo como reprovação pela demora.

-E pelo jeito ela tem personalidade. – resmungou, fazendo Ryu rir divertido e a coruja piar indignada, antes de esticar uma pata, onde havia um pergaminho amarrado às pressas. Franziu o cenho e caminhou até a coruja, pegou o pergaminho, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo.

A cada palavra que lia, fazia seu coração bater cada vez mais descompassado; o ar se perdia a caminho de seus pulmões e a face ficava cada vez mais branca.

Como assim, em nome de Merlin, comensais haviam atacado Hogsmeade? E i _como assim _ /i Gina estava em i _coma_ /i ?

Pior; como Melissa pedira para Harry Pato Potter lhe escrever a carta? Onde sua irmã estava com a cabeça? Tinha que ser a cabeça de vento da Melissa para não se tocar que não gostava daquele moreno folgado que vivia beijando sua garota – que, ele repetia, estava em coma, com uma enfermeira idiota, que não sabia o que fazer.

Amassando o papel, olhou mal humorado para Edwiges, que bateu o bico, como que pedindo algum tipo de recompensa.

-Já fez a entrega, pode sumir daqui. – resmungou e Edwiges piou mal humorada, antes de lançar um olhar reprovador e levantar vôo.

Jogando o pergaminho em um canto qualquer, puxou o ar com força, tentando manter a calma, antes de pegar um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro na sua mesa de cabeceira e rabiscar um bilhete para Bella.

-Entregue para a Flory pra mim, Ryu. – pediu, passando correndo pela cama do amigo, jogando o pergaminho sobre o colchão fofo e sair do dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si com tanta força, que fez as janelas tremerem.

_ i I'll be waiting for you_

_(Eu esperarei você)  
Here inside my heart_

_(Aqui dentro do meu coração)  
I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(Sou a pessoa que mais quer te amar)  
Can't you see I can give you_

_(Não vê que posso lhe dar)  
Everything you need_

_(Tudo o que você precisa)  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_(Me deixa ser alguém para te amar mais) /i  
_

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam. Será que Gina não podia esperar para entrar em coma até que ele tivesse certeza de que daria certo? Será que era pedir demais?

Lógico que não, concluiu, enquanto abria as portas da biblioteca com um estrondo, fazendo-as bater na parede e voltar, mas não se importou para a cara de reprovação de todos que estavam ali – principalmente da bibliotecária -; caminhou a passos largos e pesados até a seção de Antídotos e pegou um livro fininho, cuja capa era de um verde escuro; segurando-o com força entre os dedos, caminhou mais depressa ainda até fora dos terrenos de Wizard; era nessas horas que agradecia a todos as santidades – bruxas e trouxas - que conhecia por ser maior de idade e já poder aparatar.

Saiu no meio de um monte de pessoas, as quais não pareciam se importar com o fato de que Joe aparecera do nada.

Olhando ao arredor, Joe sorriu satisfeito ao ver que saíra no lugar que queria; Transportal – uma espécie de aeroporto de chaves de portal.

Suspirando pesadamente, começou a caminhar rapidamente até um longo balcão de mogno polido, onde atrás havia vários funcionários vendendo passagens de Chave de Portal; agradeceu a Merlin por sempre carregar um saquinho de dinheiro consigo.

Parando no final da fila, abaixou a cabeça de modo que pudesse observar seu tênis, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Seu coração ainda batia rápido e sabia que não era por causa dos exercícios físicos que fizera nos últimos dez minutos; e, sim, pela grande probabilidade de perder Gina para sempre; suportaria tudo – até vê-la nos braços de outro -, mas nunca suportaria a idéia de vê-la inerte e sem vida dentro de um caixão.

Teve que piscar várias vezes para que as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos permanecessem onde estavam.  
Amava-a demais para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de nunca mais poder ver o sorriso doce dela; de nunca mais por ouvir o som suave e contagiante de sua risada.

Céus! Somente Merlin sabia o tamanho de sua preocupação naquele momento, porque nem ele mesmo a compreendia.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto dava um passo para frente, no que a fila havia andado.

Porque aquela ruiva tinha que ter voltado para Hogwarts estando doente? Porque não pudera esperar até ter se curado? Agradecia a Merlin por Brian e Melissa terem ido juntos, assim eles podiam, ao menos, tentar controlar o temperamento explosivo da ruiva.

Quase riu disso; controlar o temperamento de Gina era uma coisa impossível, concluiu. Somente ela própria poderia fazer isso e, sabia, ela dificilmente se controlaria, perante uma situação que significasse levar desaforo pra casa.

Puxando o ar com força, ergueu a cabeça e se surpreendeu ao ver que a fila já havia avançado muito.

Caminhando até onde o último bruxo estava, tentou ler os preços e horários da próxima chave de portal para a Inglaterra, no grande quadro negro que estava suspenso no ar, atrás do balcão, por meio de magia.

Bufou ao perceber que a próxima chave seria para dali uma hora; ao menos teria tempo de ler o livro novamente antes de partir.

Mas, senhor, ler aquilo que chamavam de livro de vinte páginas não demoraria nem cinco minutos. O que ficaria fazendo enquanto esperava os próximos cinqüenta e cinco minutos passarem?

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, sorriu perante a idéia que lhe surgira.

Oh, sim! Isso iria poupar muito tempo.

_ i And some way, all the love that we had can be saved_

_(E de alguma maneira, todo o amor que a gente teve pode ser)  
Whatever it takes, we'll find a way_

_(Seja o que acontecer, eu vou dar um jeito) /i _

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, abriu cuidadosamente a porta da Ala Hospitalar, entrando sorrateiro.

Madame Pomfrey cuidava de Brian, enquanto a cama onde Gina fora colocada era escondida por uma cortina.

Bufou; adoraria saber se a ruiva havia melhorado ou não, mas parecia que no queria que ninguém sem autorização pudesse vê-la.

Seu coração ainda batia apressado devido a preocupação, mas ele tentava ignorar esse fato, pensando que se não fosse atendido logo pela enfermeira, estaria ferrado e seria uma coisa bonita de se ver por quem não gostava de si.

-Eu estava me perguntando quanto mais você demoraria em aparecer, senhor Potter. – Madame Pomfrey resmungou, sem erguer os olhos do machucado do rosto de Brian, que fazia uma careta de dor cada vez que a mulher passava um algodão banhado em alguma poção muito fedida.

-Eu estava fazendo o que me pediram para fazer. – resmungou fechando a porta atrás de si e começando a caminhar na direção da enfermeira, que finalmente ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

-E foi entregar a carta pessoalmente? – ela revidou, fazendo-o giras os olhos. – Sente-se na cama ao lado da senhorita Rivendell, que assim que eu terminar aqui eu irei ver o que posso fazer pelo senhor. – bufando, Harry obedeceu.

Sabia que tinha demorado demais para voltar, mas o que podia fazer se a cada tentativa sua de esquecer o que acontecia com Gina, a imagem da ruiva inconsciente aparecia diante seus olhos?

O que podia fazer se tudo o queria naquele dia era trocar de lugar com Gina? Se queria pegar para si o que quer que fosse que ela tivesse?

Puxando o ar com força, sentou-se onde a bruxa mais velha havia mandado e, olhando para o lado, pôde ver Hillary lendo atentamente algum livro que a enfermeira lhe emprestara.

-Rivendell. – chamou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, fazendo a morena erguer os olhos das páginas amareladas.

-O quê? – perguntou, com um leve quê irritado na voz; o fato era que queria esquecer o que acontecera entre si e seu pai mais cedo e somente o conseguia se distraísse sua mente com algum livro. Definitivamente, Potter não era algo que pudesse classificar como; interessante.

-Como ela ta? – ele perguntou, ignorando a irritação dela, enquanto apontava o leito de Gina com a cabeça. Hillary cerrou os olhos, enquanto um sorriso desdenhoso surgia no canto de seus lábios.

Sabia que Potter não era o culpado de sua irritação, mas o fato era que sempre que seu pai somente olhava para si, ficava tão furiosa a ponto de ser pior que um sonserino, tamanha era a frieza com que trata as pessoas ao se arredor.

E depois do choque inicial de ver Gina chegar carregada por Brian na enfermaria, essa frieza viera com uma força total.

-Oh, você não está vendo que ela está ótima? – comentou sarcástica. – Daqui a pouquinho ela vai sair saltitando dali. – Harry franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Olha... – começou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, num gesto cansado. – Não sei o que você tem para estar sendo tão sarcástica, mas eu só quero saber se a Gina está bem ou não. – cerrou os olhos, transformando-os em duas fendas verdes. – Não acho que você seja tão burra a ponto de não saber o que responder. – Hillary sorriu irônica.

-Como você acha que ela está? – perguntou, ignorando o que ele falara.

-Não sou adivinha, certo? – resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Eu muito menos. – deu de ombros. – E depois, para que você quer saber? Nunca se importou com ela realmente. – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som foi emitido.

Fechando a boca, desviou os olhos e ignorou a morena ao seu lado. Sabia que o que ela falara era verdade; nunca se importara realmente com Gina, mas daí até não querer saber se ela estava viva ou não eram outros quinhentos.

Puxou o ar com força, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos e voltar a olhar para a morena, que havia voltado sua atenção para o livro sobre suas pernas, cruzadas em pernas de índio e cobertas por um fino cobertor branco.

Oh, céus, será que teria que gritar a todos que finalmente se tocara que amava a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo para que alguém percebesse que se importava mais com a ruiva do que se permitia demonstrar?

-Como você pode saber? – perguntou simplesmente, fazendo Hillary levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo confusa.

-Do que você ta falando? – perguntou num sibilo. Harry sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Como você pode saber se eu realmente nunca me importei com a Weasley? Como você vai assumindo coisas por mim, Rivendell? – Hillary só ficou olhando para o moreno, esperando ele continuar. Era impressão sua ou ele realmente estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. – Você não sabe o que eu sinto, então, Rivendell, é melhor você calar a boca e somente me dizer se ela melhorou.

Hillary puxou o ar com força, antes de soltá-lo pela boca e sorrir com pouco caso.

-Descubra por si só. – resmungou, fechando o livro e deitando-se. Ficou de costas para o moreno e fingiu que dormia.

Harry bufou; qual era o problema daquela garota, afinal? Suspirando pesadamente, voltou a olhar para onde Madame Pomfrey estava, terminando de curar os ferimentos de Brian, que a cada momento, lançava um olhar mal humorado para a enfermeira.

-Dá pra ir mais devagar? – pediu num resmungo, fazendo a mulher bufar.

-Não tenho culpa se o senhor praticamente arrancou sua cabeça fora. – Brian quase rira daquilo, somente não o fizera porque ela estava mexendo na sua garganta.

-Arranquei minha cabeça? Por Deus, mulher, foi só um arranhão. – ao ouvir isso, Madame Pomfrey ergue-se e atacou o algodão dentro do balde com a poção que estava usando.

-Já que é só um arranhão, vou cuidar do Senhor Potter, que está com alguns machucados mais sérios que "só um arranhão". – e continuou a resmungar, enquanto caminhava até o leito de Harry.

Brian e Melissa se entreolharam, surpresos.

-Louca. – Melissa resmungou baixinho, enquanto se levantava e ia terminar de fazer o trabalho da enfermeira, no que Brian resmungava qualquer coisa na língua dos feiticeiros. – Agora, cale a boca, se não deixo você a própria sorte. – a loira completou num resmungo, que fez o namorado se calar na mesma hora.

-Eu deveria processar essa enfermeira louca? – ele lhe perguntou, quando Melissa acabou de limpar seu machucado. Deu de ombros.

-Eu acho perda de tempo. – Brian deu de ombros e olhou para o canto da enfermaria, onde Hillary estava deitada, toda encolhida sob o cobertor. – O que ela tem, Brian? – o moreno suspirou pesadamente, mas qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer foi esquecido com o barulho da porta da enfermaria se abrindo de qualquer jeito e por ela entrava um Joseph Watson todo atrapalhado.

Melissa piscou algumas vezes, confusa.

-Você chegou bem... Rápido. – murmurou, surpresa. Quanto tempo fazia que o irmão havia recebido a carta? Meia hora no máximo? E ainda assim ele conseguira atravessar o oceano Atlântico. Céus. Devia se orgulhar de ter um irmão assim; à jato, como diriam os trouxas.

O loiro ofegou ainda por um tempo, mostrando que ele correra muito para chegar ali o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

-Me... Lembre... De nunca... Mais... Correr... Do jardim até... Aqui. – ele falou, entre uma puxada de ar e outra.

Brian olhou para o cunhado, com o cenho franzido.

-Faz quanto segundos que você recebeu a carta do Potter? – o moreno perguntou, fazendo Joe caminhar até sua cama lentamente e sentar-se no pé desta, enquanto olhava no relógio em seu pulso.

-Dez minutos. – respondeu, por fim, quando conseguiu recuperar o ar.

-Dez minutos? – Melissa e Brian perguntaram juntos, mas quem continuou foi Melissa. – Joe... – caminhou até o irmão, aproximando seu rosto do dele. – Você é louco ou você bebeu umazinha hoje? – o loiro riu sem jeito.

-É da Gina que estamos falando. – ele pareceu recuperar sua disposição quase que imediatamente. – Por falar nela, onde ela ta? – perguntou, ficando sério.

Melissa apontou para a cama com a cortina ao arredor e, puxando o ar com força, Joe foi para o lado da ruiva, no que seria uma longa tarde de feitiços e contra feitiços para tentar tirá-a daquele coma sem ter a necessidade de fazer a outra coisa que tinha em sua mente.

Céus. Somente o fato de que a vida de Gina dependia de si agora, era assustador a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer como se pronunciava as palavras corretamente.

Puxando o ar com força, começou a rezar para todas as santidades que conhecia, tentando manter a cabeça fria.

Esperava que Merlin estivesse de bom humor e lhe ajudasse a salvá-la.

Seriam longas setenta e duas horas.

_ i I'll be waiting for you_

_(Eu esparerei você)  
Here inside my heart_

_(Aqui dentro do meu coração)  
I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(Sou a pessoa que mais quer te amar)  
Can't you see I can give you_

_(Não vê que posso lhe dar)  
Everything you need_

_(Tudo o que precisar)  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_(Me deixa ser alguém para te amar mais) /i _

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Final meio sem noção? Eu sei! Pela primeira vez, em vinte capítulos, eu não sabia o que escrever. u.u O que mostra que eu sou péssima em "corridas de tempo melodramáticas".

Bah, mas quem se importa? XD Vocês queria saber da doença da Gina e já sabem, meus queridos, pensem por esse lado. xD

Agora, o mistério do momento: o que é essa outra coisa que o Joe tem em mente? Será que ele vai conseguir salvar a Gina? Não percam o próximo capítulo, não sei quando porque ainda nem comecei a escrevê-lo! XD

Mas e aí? O que acharam desse capítulo? Péssimo? Horrível? Aceitável? Deplorável? Trasgo? Comentem!

Agora, os comentários:

**Tammy: **Tamara Bárbara Silveira!

Setenta e duas horas, Tammy! Três dias! Entendeu?

Próxima sepultura vai ser a minha? Detalhe: você mora, praticamente, do outro lado de São Paulo.

Ama mesmo a vdm?

Bah, o Harry é o Harry, né?

Beijocas.

**Clare: **Sim! Eu a-d-o-r-o deixar todos vocês curiosos! \o\

Meio revelador? E esse? Foi totalmente? P

Bah, eu sei que em relação ao capítulo dezoito esses estão menores, mas veja bem, o dezoito é mais fácil, pois é ação e ação da pra fazer cenas novas e talz... Esses são mais sentimentos, e isso se muito falado fica repetitivo, porque o cara não vai descobrir que ama alguém e no momento seguinte amar outro alguém, entende?

Mais H/G? Meio complicado no momento não? Mais R/Hr? Pode ser que eu o faça no próximo capítulo.

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Sim! Rony revoltado.

Oh, essa história da ex-professora eu já te expliquei no MSN.

Está se apaixonando? Tenho certeza que em algum momento eu coloquei uma frasezinha que muda esta se apaixonando.

Sim; Rony foi patético.

NOSSA! XD

Beijos.

**Sukii: **Santa preguiça, hein?

Poxa! Duas semanas? Podia ser pior!

Viajar? Pra onde? Eu vou ficar em casa, mofando mesmo! xD

Obrigada e igualmente!

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Lindo? Porque lindo?XD

Agora você não vai mais me "aperriar" para saber qual a doença, certo?XD

Sim, Cacilda! Finalmente!

E tua voz é linda! .

Beijos.

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Que doença ela tem? Pensei que tinha ficado claro que eu responder nesse capítulo! i.i mas TUDO BEM! A resposta ta ae! Mais clara que água!

Lesão é sinônimo de Harry, minha querida! XD

Nunca mais pare o capítulo assim? Tarde demais o aviso, não?

Mostra? Só o fato de ser cor de rosa, já piora a situação! XD Sim, eu odeio rosa! U.u

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Até no inferno? Pode ser que eu faça algum lá! XD Que você acha?

AUHUAHA... Então dizer que o Harry a ama, compensou não dizer o que ela tem? E isso é bom?XD

Beijos.

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy: **Olá!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

Pois é... Harry é tapado, precisa achar que vai perder algo pra notar o que sente! u.u Idiota.

Beijos.

**Lucas Grã 7: **Olá!

Sim! Isso é coisa que se faça, seja lá ao que você está se referindo! XD

Harry leu a mente dela por um motivo que vamos descobrir depois! P eu acho!"

Eles vão ficar juntos, no dia que tiver luz solar iluminando o planeta! XD Zuera, se eu responde perde a graça!

Beijos.

**Mari: **Porque você sempre faz perguntas que se eu responder tira a graça da fic!

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Olá!

Gostou dessa parte, né? Eu não resisti em deixar a professora McGonagall no vácuo!" Mas ABAFA!

Sim! Sofre Harry Idiota! SOFRAAAA! XD

Beijos.

**Juli-Chan: **Sim! Menina má, que voltou a terminar o capítulo numa parte "assustadora"; o que será que o Joe vai fazer?

Sabe que eu num sei se você já havia comentado? Embora eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que já vi seu nick por aqui!"

Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Beijos.

**Carol: **Que bom que gostou da fic!

A doença que ela tem? Você realmente quer que eu a reescreva aqui?XD

Obrigada!

Beijos.

**Giovana-Castro: **Fic maravilhosa? Obrigada!

Eu escrevo bem romance e ação? . Será que eu faria tanto sucesso quanto a J.K se eu publicasse algum livro?

Sério que o beijo do capítulo dezoito deu vontade?"

Quanto ao fato de eles terem lido o pensamento um do outro; isso acontece no capítulo dois e algumas pessoas me cobraram isso novamente. "

Hillary participar mais? Hum, pode ser! Acho que quanto ao Joe voltar esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta, certo?

Quanto a morte da Emily ter sido morta pouquíssimo tempo depois, era essa a intenção mesmo. Se você ler com atenção, vai ver que não foram exatamente os "heróis" que os mataram; eles não têm culpa de ela não ter percebido que havia um tipo de espelho ao arredor da Gina.

Porque auto critica? O.o

Não se preocupe por causa do tamanho do comentário; o que realmente me importa é o conteúdo e não o tamanho, okay?

Beijos.

**Loli Black: **Sim! Ele descobriu que a ama! \o\

"q q ela tem afinal?", foi respondida no começo do capítulo, né?

Beijos.

**Cláudio P. Ribeiro: **Olá!

Os capítulos são incrivelmente gigantes? O.o A gente conversou pelo MSN, mas esqueci de perguntar qual o tamanho dos seus capítulos. xD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos novos personagens!

Principalmente a Melissa? Algum motivo em especial?

Que bom que gostou da minha fic, isso me deixa feliz!

Nos seus favoritos? Nhai, que bom!

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Sim! Ele finalmente descobriu! \o\

Se a Gina vai acreditar quando o Harry se declarar? Hum, não sei também! xD

Sim! Harry deu uma de super man! XD

Má? Estou começando a concordar com vocês!XD Mas é divertido!

Beijos.

**Magic World Lover: **Perfeitoso isso né?

Porque você não gosta da Hillary? i.i Ela foi criada com tanto carinho! x.x

Você gosta de pressionar os autores, é? O.o Devo me considerar perdida? u.u

Histérica? Viciada? Fanática? O.O

Beijos.

**Lua Potter: **Aí está mais um capítulo! Acho que o que ta escrito lá em cima responde todas as suas duvidar – ou parte delas -, não? D

Beijos.

**Daniela: **Calma! Tudo ao seu tempo! XD Eu sei que vocês estavam ansiosos, mas convenhamos que entregar um monte de coisas de bandeja em um único capítulo, não dá muito certo pra mim.

Beijos.

**Miizitcha Radcliffe: **Oie!

Perfeita? Obrigada!

Já revelei o que a Gina tem! P

Acho que não repararam não, né?

Chorou? i.i Me sinto tao culpada quando alguém fala que chorou. x.x

Bom, o Harry _é _um jegue da melhor categoria! xD

Um capítulo todo H/G? i.i Certo, eu amo esse casal, mas não é pra tanto! x.x

Te adicionei! \o\

Beijos.

**KisYuBlack: **Que bom que gostou do outro capítulo!

Conseguiu entender a doença da Gina?

Beijos.

**LuLuTi Potter: **Olá!

Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que você entenda que a personalidade de alguns personagens teve que ser mudado para que combinassem com a trama da fic!

Tem poucas partes H/G? Que triste, mas é essa a trama! XD Posso ser sincera? Não era pra ter nenhuma a fic toda. XD

Também que nos livros Harry e Gina vão ficar juntos! \o\ Eles tem que ficar juntos se a J.K presa sua vida. xD

Beijos.

**Jubs: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Beijos.

**Laurinha: **Oie sumida! xD Tudo certinho e você?

Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Beijos.

**Gina Potter: **Oie!

Se eu demorar vou me ver com você? Sim, senhora! Só uma duvida: você mora longe de Sampa, né?' medo

Ninguém é normal, minha cara!

Beijos.

**Alguém com muito bom gosto: **Olá! O.o Tipo, será que posso pedir pra da próxima vez você colocar um nick ou o seu nome?"

Bom, entenda que eu sempre posto conforme eu termino os capítulos, a fic não está toda no papel, senão já teria postado há muito tempo! P não tem paciência para esperar alguns dias quando a fic já está pronta.

Harry e Gina always!

Beijos.

**MariBlack: **Oie!

Que bom que gostou do capítulo... retrasado! O.o

Pelo jeito, não errei ao colocar a cena do esgoto! XD

Beijos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

O sol se punha lentamente, fazendo a Ala Hospitalar adquirir um tom alaranjado.

Uma leve brisa de fim de primavera fazia com que as árvores da Floresta Proibida balançassem levemente; as cortinas brancas da Enfermaria esvoaçavam, trazendo consigo o leve cheiro doce das flores.

Os pássaros piavam animados, enquanto alguns alunos andavam pelo jardim; conversando, rindo.

Eles agiam como se o povoado mais próximo de Hogwarts não houvesse sido atacado naquele mesmo dia; como se muitas pessoas não houvessem se machucado.

Como se não houvesse uma aluna a beira da morte na Enfermaria do colégio. Como se o ar que havia naquele cômodo do grande castelo não fosse cheio de tensão; medo; susto. Desespero. Como se Joe não estivesse tentando salvar a vida de alguém.

Como se esse alguém não fosse a pessoa que mais amava; como se ele não estivesse frustrado por não conseguir salvá-la com nenhum dos contra feitiços que conhecia e que sabia que poderiam ajudar alguém que estivesse no lugar dela.

Não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que pensar sobre aquilo tudo; a vida de Gina escapava como areia entre os seus dedos. Não sabia se teria tempo o suficiente para fazer o que tinha em mente; não sabia nem se iria dar certo.

Suspirando, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os bagunçados, antes de guardar a varinha no bolso e sair de trás das cortinas, somente para constatar que todos os alunos – menos sua irmã e o amigo dela - já haviam sido liberados.

Melissa e Brian estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, as pernas cruzadas em pernas de índio e cobertas por um fino cobertor branco, enquanto entre eles havia um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo; Melissa analisava a situação do jogo com atenção, tentando tirar sua rainha do xeque.

Sabia que os dois não estavam tão tranqüilos quanto aparentavam, mas aquela era a maneira deles de se distraírem e de não ficarem remoendo o tempo todo os problemas que havia ao seu arredor.

Suspirou ruidosamente, o que chamou a atenção dos outros dois, que o olharam com as íris brilhando em expectativa.

-E aí? Como ela ta? – Melissa perguntou, recostando-se na mesa de cabeceira e encarando o irmão com intensidade, fazendo-o sentir que ela era capaz de ler sua alma.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

-Na mesma. – murmurou, entre um suspiro. – Vou ter que apelar. – deu de ombros, fingindo descaso.

Brian suspirou e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta que não tem nada a ver com o assunto? – o moreno perguntou para o cunhado, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão, mas que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Como você chegou até aqui tão rápido?

O loiro sorriu, enquanto ia sentar-se ao lado da irmã na cama e, sorrindo matreiro, pegou a rainha da irmã e a colocou na direção do rei de Brian, que bufou, enquanto Melissa abafava as risadas.

-Xeque Mate! – o loiro exclamou, com fingida empolgação e triunfo.

-Muito engraçado. – Brian resmungou, fazendo o loiro dar de ombros. – Mas voltando a minha pergunta. – Joe puxou o ar com força, antes de sorrir de canto, enquanto passava um braço sobre os ombros de Melissa.

-Bom... Chave de portal me ajudou bastante. – fez um gesto impaciente com a mão que estava livre. – Mas quando cheguei ao Transportal, somente havia chaves pra cá para dali uma hora. – seu sorriso aumentou. – E como eu não queria e não podia ficar esperando essa hora passar, eu comprei a passagem, fui até a estação onde estava a chave que seria dali cinco minutos e troquei de lugar com um otário qualquer.

O casal de namorados não teve como não rir, mas as risadas morreram logo em seguida quando a porta da Enfermaria foi aberta bruscamente – causando um estrondo que Joe achava que foi ouvido por todo o castelo - por uma mulher gordinha e baixinha, cujos cachos ruivos caiam em desalinho pelo rosto redondo e lavado em lágrimas. Um homem alto, ruivo, onde tinha uma parte dos cabelos faltando entrou logo atrás; os olhos inchados e vermelhos mostravam que ele havia chorado a pouco tempo.

-Onde está o meu bebê? – a mulher perguntou, no instante em que Melissaerguia-se em um pulo e caminhava até ela.

-Senhora Weasley? – chamou com a voz fraca e hesitante, fazendo a matriarca olhá-la.

-Oh, querida, como você está? – ela perguntou, caminhando até Melissa e a abraçando apertado; nesse momento a loira deu razão a Gina ao dizer que Molly possuía um abraço de quebrar as costelas e tirar o fôlego. Aquele barulho era da sua costela se partindo?

-Eu estou bem. – sorriu de leve. – Senhor Weasley. – murmurou para o homem, que acenou com a cabeça.

-Como está minha Gina? – Molly perguntou. Joe olhou para Brian, confuso.

-Quem é a louca? – perguntou num murmúrio, fazendo o moreno rir de leve.

-Tua sogra. – respondeu e Joe concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo a nuca aquecer, no que sabia que ficaria sem jeito de ir falar com a mulher naquele instante, lembrando-se que a chamara de louca.

-A Gina... – Melissa pigarreou, enquanto Joe levantava-se e caminhava lentamente até a sala da Madame Pomfrey; iria precisar de algumas coisas em especial para poder ajudar Gina e tinha certeza que a enfermeira as possuía. – Bom, a ruiva... Ta na mesma. – completou, mas parecia que essas não eram as palavras certas para se dizer, uma vez que a matriarca dos Weasley's começava a chorar compulsivamente.

Melissa abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes seguidas, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, mas foi poupada de tentar acalmar a mãe de sua melhor amiga, pelo Sr. Weasley, que abraçou a velha ruiva.

Puxando o ar com força e evitando olhar para os senhores Weasley's – como se isso fosse fazê-los achar que ela era a culpada por tudo aquilo -, Melissa caminhou lentamente até onde o namorado estava, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Será que o Joe consegue? – perguntou num murmurou, as lágrimas querendo voltar, fazendo seus olhos arderem. O moreno balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Não sei. – murmurou, abraçando a namorada, enquanto eles olhavam Molly parar de chorar aos poucos, mesmo que as lágrimas não parassem de encher os olhos dela.

Seria duro vê-la sofrer, mas sabiam que Joe tinha alguma coisa em mente, a qual era quase certeza que daria certo.

Ou assim esperavam.

hr

Passando uma mão pelos longos cachos castanhos, continuou admirando o efeito que o pôr do sol fazia sobre as águas límpidas do lago.

Por mais que tentasse se distrair, havia duas coisas que não saiam de sua cabeça: o estado de saúde de Gina e o que seu pai fizera a si naquele dia de manhã.

Apesar de querer, realmente, fazer o pensamento ficar somente na amiga, não conseguia; não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nela por mais de meio minuto.

Não conseguia parar de perguntar-se o porque de seu pai ser um monstro; não conseguia parar de tentar imaginar como seria se Brian tivesse o matado, caso o filho duma mãe não houvesse fugido. Como sempre fazia. Senhor; seu pai era um covarde e não conseguia entender como ele pertencera a Grifinória.

Não conseguia parar de sentir-se suja; humilhada; odiada; um verme.

Céus. Porque sua vida tinha que ser um inferno quando seu pai estava no mesmo cômodo que si? Porque ele tinha que ser uma pessoa tão fria a ponto de abusar da própria filha. Sangue do seu sangue.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto abatido.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquele verme - que tinha a infelicidade de ter como pai - havia voltado para a Inglaterra; o Ministério inglês havia o dado como assassinado por Comensais há quatro anos, quando o velho fora acusado de traição em ambos os lados – Comensais e Ministério.

Mas era dessa maneira que ele ia ficar para si, pelo resto de sua vida; morto. Morto e enterrado a sete palmos a baixo da terra.

Às vezes, perguntava-se como sua mãe havia conseguido se apaixonar por um homem tão... Asqueroso; possessivo; nojento; cretino.

Não sabia nem como conseguira chamá-lo de pai por todos esses anos, quando tudo o que ele fizera fora lhe bater; violentar; humilhar; ferir; menosprezar; fazer sentir-se um vermezinho, o qual qualquer um poderia pisar e humilhar quando bem entendesse.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, no mesmo instante em que o sol terminava de se pôr.

O silêncio que havia ao seu arredor era algo aconchegante, que lhe fazia ter certeza de que os alunos já haviam entrado no castelo para jantar.

Mas não sentia fome. Somente queria ficar ali, observando a lua e as estrelas aparecerem aos poucos, no silêncio; na paz que conseguira encontrar em si mesma naquele momento.

Sabia que o barulho de vários alunos conversando e rindo, enquanto comiam, não era o que precisava naquele momento. Não precisava de companhia naquele instante e agradecia por poder ficar sozinha nos jardins, enquanto era banhada pela luz prata da lua; acariciada pela brisa fresca, que trazia consigo o cheiro doce das flores, que desabrochavam.

Quem sabe conseguisse esquecer um pouco tudo o que acontecera consigo; quem sabe.

hr

Suspirando pesadamente, levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou lentamente até o parapeito da janela do seu dormitório e sentou-se nele, de modo que pudesse observar a lua cheia, sendo cercada por milhões de estrelas.

Abraçou os próprios joelhos, apoiando o queixo nesses e fechou os olhos, de modo que pudesse sentir a brisa fresca do inicio da noite brincar com seus cabelos.

Admitia que estava desesperado, triste e sentindo-se o pior ser do mundo, mas não queria se livrar daquela vontade de chorar. Não queria chorar por Gina; pela única garota que conseguira lhe fazer sentir o verdadeiro sentimento de amor.

A única que conseguira fazê-lo perder a vontade de se divertir; de curtir sua vida.

Mas não teve como controlar; uma lágrima escorreu solitária por seu rosto.

Céus. Como gostaria de poder trocar de lugar com Gina, como gostaria de poder dar sua vida para que ela pudesse continuar viva.

Mas sabia que não iria conseguir fazer isso; riu sem humor. Era um inútil.

Somente o senhor perfeição Watson conseguiria fazer isso e sabia que naquele instante o loiro estava ao lado da cama de Gina, fazendo alguma coisa que a fizesse acordar.

E sabia melhor ainda, que logo que Gina acordasse, essa iria para os braços do loiro, lhe deixando ali; sofrendo.

Senhor. Nunca desejara tanto uma garota quanto a desejava. Nunca ansiara por poder tocar os lábios de alguma garota quanto ansiava fazer com ela. Nunca desejara tanto a companhia de alguém como queria a dela.

Mais uma lágrima.

Queria-a para si; queria poder protegê-la. Queria amá-la.

Mas sabia que não podia e nem iria tê-la, porque ela era de outro. Sabia que logo que aprendera amá-la, teria que aprender a esquecê-la. A tirá-la de seu coração de modo que ela nunca mais pudesse voltar; nunca mais pudesse lhe assombrar como estava fazendo naquele momento.

Outra lágrima.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo, impediria que a ruiva fosse para Los Angeles. Sabia que tudo o que estava acontecendo agora começara na cidade dos anjos.

Se aquela ruiva doida não houvesse saído da Inglaterra, ele não teria as opções que tinha: primeira; perdê-la para Joe; o que não era muito difícil de acontecer assim que ela acordasse. Segundo; poderia perdê-la para a morte, o que poderia acontecer a qualquer segundo.

Céus. Como era azarado. Azarado e burro. Talvez inútil também fosse uma boa palavra para se descrever.

Mas naquele momento não conseguia evitar que as lembranças de tudo o que aconteceu entre si e aquela ruiva, passassem por sua mente, diante de seus olhos como um filme em câmera lenta.

A ruiva entrando no Salão Principal e respondendo a altura para Cho, no último dia das férias de inverno.

A ruiva entrando no time de Quadribol de Grifinória. Ela lhe desafiando. Ela rindo de alguma bobagem que lhe contaram. Os lábios dela contra os seus. Ela entrando no Salão Principal para o baile de Dia dos Namorados. O rosto dela contorcido em fúria e as íris brilhando em raiva para si nas milhares de discussões que havia tido em menos de um ano letivo.

O corpo dela contra o seu.

Senhor. Aquela ruiva era tudo o que poderia querer para a sua vida. Tudo. Era tudo o que poderia desejar ver todos os dias, ao seu lado, quando acordasse.

Suspirou e voltou a olhar para a lua.

Daria todo o ouro que possuía em seu cofre em Gringotes para que tivesse coragem de dizer a ela o que sentia.

Mas como iria fazê-lo se ainda não tinha coragem de dizer isso com todas as letras para seus melhores amigos?

Como?

hr

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? – a voz tremula e cheia de medo da senhora Weasley, chegou a seu ouvido, repetindo a mesma pergunta pela quinta vez em menos de meia hora.

Senhor; tudo que a velha senhora estivesse preocupada com a saúde de sua filha, mas aí a ficar lhe fazendo perder a paciência eram outros quinhentos.

-Eu já disse que sim. – respondeu entre dentes, enquanto continuava a contar quantas gotas de Sangue de Dragão estava colocando dentro do caldeirão a sua frente.

Não sabia ao certo se aquilo iria dar certo, como dissera para a mãe de Gina, mas tinha que tentar. Sabia que era arriscado, uma vez que fora si mesmo que fizera a fórmula e a primeira vez que testara isso em uma Fada Mordente a pobrezinha tivera um ataque convulsivo, antes de morrer dolorosamente.

Suspirou.

É claro que a fórmula que estava usando agora era a melhorada, mas ainda assim tinha lá suas duvidas se aquilo daria certo ou se mataria a sua garota de vez; mas teria que arriscar.

Não por si, mas por Gina. Se não tivesse acertado, ao menos saberia que tentara e que tudo o que conseguira fora adiar o que já iria acontecer sem aquela poção; ela morreria.

Iria, sim, se culpar pelo resto de sua vida por ter matado a garota que mais amava, mas teria o conforto de saber que, ao menos, servira para algo e evitara que ela sofresse numa morte lenta e obviamente dolorosa.

Mas... Mesmo que a Poção não a matasse, talvez somente fizesse com que ela ficasse em estado vegetativo pelo resto da vida, o que não seria muito desesperador, pensou sarcástico.

Quase riu perante esse pensamento; daria todo o ouro de sua família para que uma cura – sem a grande probabilidade de estar errada, como a sua – fosse descoberta em menos de três dias.

Suspirando, olhou para os ingredientes a sua frente, tentando lembrar-se de qual poderia ou não ser misturado a uma poção logo após Sangue de Dragão. Mas não conseguia.

Céus! Porque fora esquecer o pergaminho onde estava anotada a fórmula justo naquele momento?

E porque não conseguia lembrar-se dele? Céus! Tinha trabalhado naquilo o semestre todo, era impossível que não houvesse conseguido decorar, ao menos, a ordem dos ingredientes.

Mas naquele bendito momento não conseguia lembrar-se.

Grande médico seria; um grande lixo era o que seria.

Mas talvez conseguisse manter o sangue frio com seus futuros pacientes. Talvez o fato de estar atrapalhado naquele momento, se devesse ao desespero que sentia ao saber que era tudo ou nada; ou Gina continuava viva ou morria de vez.

Se pudesse trocaria de lugar com ela; pegaria aquela doença para si e a deixaria livre de todo o sofrimento que aquela maldita maldição estava causando.

Oh, céus! Porque estava pensando nessas coisas? Tinha que estar totalmente concentrado na poção se quisesse que aquilo desse certo; se quisesse que sua ruivinha acordasse para lhe dar um mero sorriso.

Não pediria que ela ficasse consigo em forma de pagamento; tudo o que cobraria seria um sorriso doce. Nada mais. Não precisava de nada mais vindo dela. Nada mesmo.

Ou assim esperava.

hr

Suspirou pesadamente e resmungou baixinho para si mesma ao ouvir seu estômago roncando mais uma vez, enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção das cozinhas.

Tinha certeza que àquela hora o jantar já havia acabado; aliás, tinha certeza que já passava do horário do toque de recolher.

Não havia notado que o tempo passara tão rápido, mas havia ficado tão perdida em pensamentos que simplesmente não notara. Somente voltara ao mundo real porque a repentina escassez de luz vinda do castelo chamara sua atenção.

Poucas eram as luzes acessas e ao chegar ao Hall de Entrada entendera o motivo; o toque de recolher já havia soado a meia hora e depois desse tempo as luzes do castelo eram apagadas – menos as das Salas Comunais e dos Dormitórios. E, naquele dia, da Enfermaria, ela havia notado.

Talvez fosse até a Ala Hospitalar para ver se Joe – que ela vira correndo pelo jardim do castelo na direção do interior deste havia horas – havia tido algum progresso.

Sorriu de canto; não que achasse realmente que aquele loiro aguado fosse capaz de alguma coisa, além de passar as mãos nos cabelos e jogar seu charme Veela nas garotas do castelo, que idiotamente sentiam-se atraídas por aquele idiota prepotente.

Mas um ronco particularmente forte de seu estômago a impediu de continuar pensando em suas opiniões "amigáveis" sobre o irmão mais velho de uma das suas melhores amigas.

Voltou a suspirar, antes de caminhar mais rápido, mas uma voz fina, irritante e que lhe lembrou vagamente a uma gralha desafinada, soou pelo corredor deserto.

-Rivendell! – Hillary puxou o ar com força, antes de parar de caminhar e girar sobre os calcanhares, de modo que pudesse ver quem era a mala que lhe parava no meio do caminho para o que poderia considerar como o seu maior momento de prazer naquele longo dia.

Tudo o que pôde ver da pessoa que lhe chamara eram os pés, já que o resto do corpo estava encoberto pelas sombras que havia na curva do corredor, por onde passara a alguns minutos.

-O quê? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Somente esperava que valesse a pena ter parado.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo fora da sua Sala Comunal? – a aluna perguntou, caminhando em sua direção, revelando ser Cho Chang a criatura infeliz que lhe parara.

Hillary suspirou pesadamente, antes de permitir que um sorriso sarcástico escapasse para o canto de seus lábios.

-Eu? – ergueu uma única sobrancelha em forma de sarcasmo. – Nada que seja da sua conta, Chang. – completou, voltando a girar sobre os calcanhares e continuando seu caminho na direção das cozinhas.

-Se não fosse da minha conta, eu não teria lhe perguntado. – a outra insistiu, começando a caminhar novamente, de modo que pudessem caminhar lado a lado.

A Grifinória girou os olhos.

-Resposta pra burro é de graça, Chang. – murmurou, fingindo não se importar com a companhia que arranjara para seu lanchinho noturno.

A oriental parecera não se importar para sua resposta e continuou a caminhar a seu lado, num autoconvite silencioso para acompanhar uma de suas maiores rivais.

Hillary balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não acreditando na sorte que estava tendo naquele dia, mas fingiu não perceber a atitude infantil da chinesa, somente colocando as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo e continuando seu caminho, como se não houvesse sido interrompida.

-Noite bonita a de hoje, não? – Cho comentou num tom casual, enquanto passavam por uma janela particularmente grande e que proporcionava uma bela visão do céu. Hillary concordou com um barulho feito na garganta. – Porque não pára um pouco para apreciar a vista? – a oriental perguntou, continuando a caminhar ao seu lado.

-Porque fiz isso durante um bom tempo. – respondeu simplesmente. Se a oriental estava a fim de ser amigável, não seria ela que compraria uma briga, mas também não falaria mais do que fosse estritamente necessário.

Cho a olhou de rabo de olho, mas não disse nada, somente continuou a caminhar ao seu lado, o que fez a grifinória se irritar profundamente.

Hillary parou de caminhar, no que a Corvinal a imitou e se encararam.

-Muito bem... – Hillary murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – O que você quer? – Cho arqueou as sobrancelha em fingida magoa.

-O que a faz pensar que quero algo? – perguntou, encolhendo os ombros, num gesto que planejara ser casual, mas que soara totalmente falso aos olhos de Hillary, que sorriu desdenhosamente pelo canto dos lábios; as íris azuladas brilharam em pura ironia.

-Não sei... – seu sorriso passou para os lábios inteiros. – Talvez o fato de que você está muito... Amigável para o meu gosto. O que você sente por mim não é algo que eu possa classificar como; carinho. – a oriental sorriu de canto de lábios, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, atitude a qual irritou Hillary.

-O seu problema, Rivendell, é que você é paranóica demais. – Hillary cerrou os olhos. – Não é só porque eu estou me dando ao trabalho de andar com uma fracassada como você que quer dizer que eu queira algo. – se a grifinória já estava irritada com a oriental, agora não havia palavras que descrevessem seu ódio por aquela corvinal idiota.

Ergueu o queixo, olhando para o oriental com ar superior, enquanto o sorriso no canto dos seus lábios tornava-se divertido.

-E, pra variar um pouco... –comentou sarcástica, mas logo seu tom de voz voltara ao baixo e venenoso, o qual; por mais que Chang tentasse esconder; fazia um arrepio de medo subir pela espinha da oriental. – Você errou novamente. – uma risada espontânea escapou por seus lábios, ecoando pelas paredes do corredor vazio, sem ser por ela própria e pela inimiga. – Você é mais idiota do que deixa transparecer, Chang, o que vindo de você é digno de congratulações. – com um olhar irônico, aproximou-se da oriental, forçou-a a tirar uma mão do bolso e a apertou. – Meus sinceros parabéns. Você está evoluindo. – Cho permitiu que seus lábios ficassem entreabertos em choque com aquela reação inesperada. Os olhos puxados abriam-se em espanto.

Como assim nada de respostas quilométricas e humilhação atrás de humilhação? O que acontecera com aquela garota? Porque ela somente fora sarcástica, mas ao mesmo tempo espontânea e porque havia somente gozado de sua cara?

Mas parecia que Hillary não estava muito a fim de esperar para ver a conclusão obvia se formar lentamente no cérebro da oriental e, sorrindo um pouco mais, fez um aceno com cabeça, em um aceno de despedida, antes de soltar a mão da rival, como se houvesse tomado um choque elétrico e, colocando as próprias mãos nos bolsos, voltou a seu caminho, deixando pra trás uma Cho Chang mais perdida do que ela era vista normalmente.

Mas não teve como trancar a duvida que viera no canto mais obscuro de sua mente; porque Chang viera falar consigo amigavelmente? Porque tentara lhe acompanhar até a cozinha? Porquê?

Para sua infelicidade, não pôde avançar muito, pois a voz da oriental chamando seu nome a fez parar onde estava, fechar os olhos e contar até dez mentalmente.

Senhor! Como alguém conseguia ser tão insuportável? Estava começando a achar que Potter tinha a paciência de uma Lula! Céus! Como ele agüentara namorar aquela garota por mais de dois anos? Ele, definitivamente, merecia um premio; isso devia ser algum tipo de Record.

Suspirando para manter a calma, girou sobre os calcanhares de modo que pudesse observar a outra garota.

-O que é agora? – perguntou num murmúrio desinteressado.

-Você sabe onde o Harry está? – ela perguntou, fazendo Hillary arquear as sobrancelhas. Como ela, Hillary, iria saber onde aquela praga estava? Tinha cara de vidente agora?

-Procure no chiqueiro. Com um pouco de sorte ele está lá. – resmungou em resposta, mas a reação que a oriental tivera não era a que previra. Cho começou a gargalhar parecendo realmente achar graça no que acabara de falar.

A grifinória ficou parada, estupefata, piscado repetidas vezes, tentando absorver a reação da corvinal.

Fez menção de falar várias vezes, mas desistiu de todas, sempre fechando a boca, num gesto que acabou tornando-se repetitivo.

O que dera naquela oriental? Deve ter se drogado, concluiu, quando a viu encostar-se na parede, ainda rindo – agora mais calma -, a mão na barriga, que devia estar doendo, enquanto lágrimas – causadas devido a risada – escorriam por seu rosto.

-Odeio admitir, mas essa do chiqueiro foi ótima. – ela murmurou, entre uma risada e outra.

Hillary suspirou; aquela oriental era doida.

-É, eu sei. – resmungou com falsa falta de modéstia e voltou a girar sobre os calcanhares, antes de continuar seu caminho, dessa vez sem ser parada pela terceira vez.

Não acreditava que Cho houvesse realmente achado graça, mas decidiu que não ficaria remoendo isso, afinal Chang não era o tipo de pessoa na qual ela gostava de ficar pensando.

Suspirou, no mesmo instante em que seu estômago se revirava em sua barriga, num tipo de protesto silencioso, que a obrigava a andar mais rápido para poder comer.

Sorriu de canto; os Elfos podiam ser muito generosos quando queriam e esperava que eles o fossem naquela noite também, pois precisaria de muita comida para poder saciar a fome de quase um dia todo.

Mas decidiu deixar de pensar na sua fome e pensar em algo que não conseguira pensar o dia todo; Gina.

Ouvira cada detalhe que Brian e Melissa sabiam sobre a doença da ruiva e, principalmente, ouvira que não havia mais cura, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que a ruiva houvesse melhorado ou, ao menos, que Joe houvesse conseguido descobrir alguma cura, por mais momentânea que ela fosse; ou que somente fizesse ela sair do coma.

Mesmo que somente lhes desse tempo de tentar achar uma cura para aquela doença, já seria grata ao loiro.

Oh, certo! Podia odiá-lo – e o odiava com toda sua alma -, mas isso não a impedia – e nem queria dizer que não podia – ver que ele tinha algumas qualidades marcantes.

Odiava-o, mas admitia que ele tinha uma beleza viciante; odiava-o, mas admitia que ele tinha uma bondade curiosa para com quem ele se importava; odiava-o, mas admitia que ele parecia ter um talento natural para a medicina.

Ah, sim! Medicina! Era a única coisa em comum entre ela e o loiro. E aquilo era um progresso, admitia, mas não faria com que ela o odiasse menos.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, parou na frente do retrato que guardava a entrada da cozinha e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, fez cócegas na pêra, que se transformou numa maçaneta.

Abrindo-a, entrou na cozinha, sendo recebida por vários elfos, que a cercaram.

-O que Willy pode fazer pela senhorita? – um deles perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir para ele, no que os outros criados se dissiparam, como se soubessem que ela havia simpatizado com Willy, que ouviu atentamente seu pedido, antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça e correr pela cozinha, preparando as comidas que ela pedira.

Sorrindo, Hillary sentou-se em uma das mesas, apoiando os cotovelos na superfície plana e descansando o queixo nas palmas das mãos, observando o pequeno elfo correr de um lado para o outro na cozinha cavernosa.

Era incrível como aquelas criaturas gostavam de ser escravizadas e trabalhavam com tanto gosto naquilo, como se suas próprias existências dependessem disso.

Suspirando com pesar, Hillary lembrou-se do elfo que seu pai havia contratado um ano antes de ela e sua mãe irem embora e ele ser dado como morto. Adoraria saber que fim levara a pobre criatura.

Mas qualquer pensamento que fosse vir agora foram esquecidos no momento em que o Elfo colocou uma bandeja lotada de coisas que ela pedira, enquanto seu estômago soltava um ronco particularmente forte, como que agradecendo.

Estava na hora de matar quem estava lhe matando.

hr

Praguejando baixinho, fingiu que não ouvia o que a mãe da ruiva perguntava; pela enésima vez naquele dia, era obrigado a ressaltar.

Olhou de rabo de olho para a velha senhora ruiva, com a frustração e raiva estampada no rosto que, ele tinha certeza, na maior parte do tempo era bondoso.

Oh, Deus! Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Que culpa tinha que dali há três horas o dia estaria nascendo e a poção somente estaria pronta quando o primeiro raio de sol passasse através das cortinas mal corridas?

Aliás, não entendia porque ela estava tão aflita; ainda possuíam quarenta e oito horas e, mesmo que desse a poção para a ruiva naquele instante, teria que esperar completar as setenta e duas horas de coma, o que queria dizer que não adiantava de nada aquela velha histérica – que Gina não ouvisse isso – ficar ali, tirando sua concentração e paciência.

Passou a mão pelo rosto abatido, tentando se acalmar e sentiu que precisava fazer a barba.

-Olha... – murmurou, fazendo a mão subir, passando-a por seus cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que tinha certeza que eles estavam. – Eu sei que está sendo difícil para a senhora ter que esperar a poção ficar pronta e tudo o mais, mas mesmo que eu dê a poção para ela logo que eu desligar o fogo, a senhora vai ter que esperar completar as setenta e duas horas, de qualquer maneira. – ele fez um gesto com a mão, mandando-a ficar calada, quando Molly fizera menção de falar. – Quer a verdade? Quer saber se a poção vai funcionar? – perguntou, no que ela colocou as mãos nas cinturas, numa posição de desafio.

-Ora! – exclamou, indignada. – É claro que sim! É da vida da minha filha que estamos falando aqui, rapaz! – Joe girou os olhos; como se ele não soubesse disso.

-Certo, certo... – murmurou, suspirando, enquanto jogava benzoar em pó na mistura e mexi-a no sentido horário. – A verdade é que eu não faço a mínima idéia se isso tudo vai ou não dar certo. – completou, recriminando-se por admitir isso. A Senhora Weasley pareceu explodir em fúria, o que fez Joe encolher-se levemente na cadeira, mesmo sabendo que a matriarca da família não iria pular em seu pescoço.

-Como assim você não sabe? – ela sibilou, os olhos cerrados, esquadrilhando seu rosto, como que procurando algum sinal que dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

Joe bufou, antes de largar a pequena concha, com a qual mexia a poção, ao lado do caldeirão e programava uma espécie de relógio para apitar dali cinco minutos. Não que todo esse procedimento fosse importante, mas somente o fizera para poder ganhar tempo, antes de se ver obrigado a encarar a mãe da sua garota e começar a explicar:

-Sejamos sinceros aqui, dona... – murmurou, sentindo todo o mau humor, tensão e cansaço invadi-lo mais conforme falava. – Nem era para essa poção existir. – resmungou, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto observava o relance que sua posição permita ver do rosto de Gina. – Ela somente existe porque eu a inventei. Não vou mais mentir e dizer que tenho certeza de que isso vai dar certo. – puxou o ar com força, como que se obrigando a manter o que já tinha de profissionalismo, adquirido com as ajudas que dava ao pai. – Porque eu não tenho tal certeza. – olhou para a "sogra". – A primeira fórmula que fiz, matou a pobre da fada mordente em quem testei. Uma morte rápida, mas bem dolorosa, garanto. – murmurou, derrotado. – Essa é a segunda formula que faço e, como não tive tempo de testá-la, não sei se vai funcionar, se vai fazer a ruiva ter uma morte mais dolorosa ou, na pior das hipóteses, deixá-la em estado vegetativo até que alguém lá em cima decida levá-la. – murmurou; as íris azuis adquirindo um tom mais escuro. – Mas, se eu tiver acertado dessa vez, o que eu espero ter feito, terminadas as setenta e duas horas, a Gina vai acordar e já vai poder sair saltitando dessa cama de tão bem que vai se sentir. – completou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais baixa conforme falava.

Molly parecia não acreditar naquilo e permitiu que seu corpo caísse sobre uma cadeira próxima, a mão sobre o peito, na direção do coração. As íris castanhas da mulher brilhavam intensamente, devido as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos, mas que ela se recusava a derramar na frente do loiro.

Ela olhava para Joe, como se ele fosse um lunático, que estava brincando de bancar Deus; como se o loiro fosse um lunático brincando de testar misturas de joguinhos de Alquimia trouxas na filha da mulher.

O lábio inferior dela tremia intensamente e, puxando o ar com força repetidas vezes, ela apontou um dedo em riste para o loiro, que não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio subir por sua coluna, como uma cobra, enroscando-se no corpo de sua vitima, a qual mataria lentamente, como se gostasse de sentir cada momento da vida abandonando o corpo.

-Eu não vou deixar que você dê essa... – olhou com repugnância para o interior do caldeirão, antes de voltar a encarar o loiro. – Gororoba para o meu bebê. – Joe puxou o ar com força, mas sua irritação já estava a tal ponto, que ele não se acalmaria nem que tomasse litros de poções de sono.

Uma risadinha sarcástica escapou pelos lábios firmes, fazendo a tensão que pairava no ar aumentar a cada segundo que se passava. As íris dele brilhavam em raiva.

-Duas coisas para a senhora... – o murmúrio veio lento e arrastado, com um quê muito perceptível de veneno, o que fez a senhorinha sentir-se ofendida e levantar-se, mesmo que tivesse que inclinar muito o pescoço para olhar no rosto do loiro. – Primeiro; seu bebê já não é mais tão bebê assim; não sei como ela era antes de ir para Los Angeles e pouco me importa saber, mas agora ela está diferente e te garanto que ela pode ser o que for, menos bebê. – aproximou-se um passo, fazendo Molly estufar mais o peito, como que o desafiando a prosseguir com seu "sermão". – Segundo; essa gororoba pode salvar a vida de Gina; não importa se estiver errado, a ruiva morre de qualquer jeito, então a nossa querida gororoba é a nossa última esperança.

Após essas palavras seguiu-se um silêncio mortal. Molly e Joe se encaravam parecendo lançar fagulhas pelo olhar, mas a velha senhora não teve como esconder o brilho de choque que havia se instalado nos seus olhos.

Era como se o que Joe acabara de falar houvesse caído sobre si como um balde de água fria; Gina morreria independente do fato de não ter tomado a poção e, permitindo-se pensar com a razão e não com o coração, percebeu que se a situação não fosse tão séria, Madame Pomfrey jamais deixaria um jovem de dezessete anos cuidar da situação.

Mas... Como fora que sua doce Gina havia adquirido tal doença, maldição, azaração, macumba ou o quer que fosse? Não poderia simplesmente ter acordado em belo dia e descoberto que estava doente. Céus! Seria insano considerar isso verdade, mas não conseguia achar uma explicação menos dolorosa que essa. Não conseguia suportar a mera suposição de que alguém muito cruel devia ter feito isso com sua menininha.

Mas quem seria capaz de tal maldade? Quem poderia ter o coração tão frio a tal ponto?

Bufando discretamente, balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando esses pensamentos. Quando sua filha acordasse, pediria que ela lhe explicasse tudo. Mas naquele momento tudo no que tinha que pensar era em todas as preces que conhecia, tanto para rezar para Merlin, quanto para santidades trouxas, para que sua filha saísse dali com vida e, com um pouco de sorte, saudável.

Joe suspirou ao ver a decisão que a Senhora Weasley transparecer para seus olhos, enquanto ela voltava a sentar-se, num gesto lento e, aparentemente, automático, enquanto os olhos estavam vidrados.

Mas não pôde continuar pensando no assunto, uma vez que o "despertador" começara a apitar insistentemente, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para a poção. Faltava pouco agora, concluiu, quando Madame Pomfrey abria uma cortina, mostrando que o céu começava a deixar de ter um tom azul marinho e passava, lentamente, para um azul claro e alaranjado, o que indicava que aquele seria um longo dia quente, onde ele sabia antes mesmo da hora chegar; ficaria o tempo todo sentado ao lado de Gina, segurando sua mão e observando seu semblante, esperando as malditas setenta e duas horas terminarem.

Puxando o ar com força, apertou as pontas dos dedos contras os olhos, pressionando-os, fazendo milhares de estrelas estourarem perante suas íris. Assim que voltou a erguer as pálpebras, sentiu grande dificuldade em mantê-las abertas, mas tinha que conseguir, ordenou a si mesmo, enquanto jogava raspas de casca de Tronquilho, o que fez a poção mudar de sua tonalidade esverdeada para uma vermelho sangue – exatamente o efeito que ele esperava que acontecesse.

Programou novamente o "despertador", mas dessa vez para dali dez minutos, antes de ergueu os olhos e assistir o sol surgir lentamente por de trás de uma montanha ao longe.

O canto dos pássaros começou a se fazer presente, enquanto alguns alunos começavam a levantar-se fazendo o castelo perder aquela aparência fantasmagórica que a semiluz que tivera para fazer a poção causava.

Bocejou longamente, antes de jogar os braços para cima da cabeça, esticando o corpo, onde sentiu vários ossos se estralarem, no que ele perdeu aquela estranha sensação de peso sobre seus ombros, como se estivesse carregando todo o chumbo do mundo sozinho.

Outro bocejo escapou por seus lábios, enquanto abaixava os braços e apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e descansava a testa nas mãos.

Fechou os olhos; estava acostumado a tirar breves cochilos entre um afazer e outro e obrigara-se a se acostumar a dormir em qualquer posição e em qualquer lugar.

Era por isso que adorava aproveitar todas as visitas que fazia ao pai durante o ano letivo – e os longos dois meses de férias de verão – para ir para o hospital, onde trabalhava somente como auxiliar de seu pai, mas o que lhe rendia boas noites de sono perdidas e preenchidas com muita correria para salvar a vida de alguém e, nos poucos minutos entre uma consulta e o preencher de fichas, ele – na maioria das vezes – encostava-se a parede, cruzava os braços sobre o peito e abaixava a cabeça, dormindo, sempre, gloriosos cinco minutos, antes de ser acordado gentilmente por seu velho e a correria recomeçar.

Não viu nada que fizesse ali ser diferente; a única diferença que via era que ali era uma enfermaria e ele normalmente fazia seu treinamento em hospitais.

Mas concluiu que seria bom ter alguma experiência desesperadora em uma enfermaria de colégio; quem sabe, quando fosse um medico formado, algum aluno idiota do segundo ano, se metesse a valentão e sabe tudo, entrando em algum duelo de vida ou morte com algum mané do sétimo ano.

Tinha certeza que na frente dos pacientes e de seus parentes, iria manter a frieza e sarcasmo que o dominavam quando via que alguém precisava de ajuda, mas que seria somente entrar em um local isolado, que desataria a gargalhar da cara do pobre coitado.

Oh, céus! No que estava pensando? Devia estar aproveitando aqueles maravilhosos dez minutos para um cochilo! Mas, por mais que tentasse, sua mente estava trabalhando muito rápido, assim como seu coração e não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos, a ponto de adormecer e, concluiu, que se continuasse tentando somente iria conseguir ficar com mais sono.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e erguer a cabeça, apoiando o queixo na mão e, sem que percebesse, bateu o cotovelo no vidrinho que continha o sangue de dragão, fazendo o pequeno e delicado frasco se espatifar no chão, perto de seus pés.

Gemeu; iria ouvir muito por aquele descuido mais tarde, mas não se importou. Seu pai conseguiria repor o "raro" sangue de dragão para Madame Pomfrey em questão de uma hora, no máximo.

Mas o soar do despertador fez com que seus pensamentos voltassem automaticamente para a poção. Desligou o fogo e, reunindo o que restava de suas energias, levantou-se e, pegando o cálice que Madame Pomfrey emprestara-lhe, mergulhou a concha que estava usando para misturar e começou a encher o recipiente.

Quando terminou de encher, permitiu que a concha escorregasse lentamente para o fundo do caldeirão e, caminhando cuidadosamente – para não derramar uma única gota da poção – foi até a cama de Gina e, cuidadosamente, depositou o cálice em sua mesa de cabeceira e, ignorando o resmungo da enfermeira, sentou ao lado do ombro da ruiva e, lançando um olhar reprovador a medica, passou um braço por sob os ombros de Gina e fez com que a ruiva ficasse parcialmente erguida, os lábios entreabertos e a pele mais pálida a cada minuto.

Esticando o braço, pegou o cálice e, cuidadosamente, levou a borda até os lábios roxos dela, fazendo, lentamente ela engolir o conteúdo flamejante do copo.

Quando a taça estava vazia, depositou Gina novamente sobre os travesseiros, ajeitou suas cobertas e deixou a peça de cristal sobre a cabeceira, antes de virar para os senhores Weasley e Madame Pomfrey – Brian e Melissa dormiam em dois leitos próximos.

-Bom... – murmurou, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso e fazendo uma rápida conta de cabeça, completou: - Agora, nos temos que esperar por quarenta e cinco horas.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Olá!

Desculpem pela demora, mas esse parto foi complicado! Mas pensem pelo lado bom, está chegando ao fim o mistério: Essa doida vai fazer a sepultura da Gina – e a minha própria, diga-se de passagem – ou vai prezar sua existência insignificante e deixá-la viva?XD

Mas e aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Valeu a pena esperar?

Ah, já aviso: se essa última cena – principalmente o finalzinho – ficaram um lixo, entendam; são 03:05 a.m, meu dia anterior começou as seis e meia da matina, tou morta, mas queria terminar o capítulo. Então, não me matem!

Já estou tendo os efeitos colaterais por isso! XD Sim, sou uma prova ambulante de que se pode ficar com tontura devido a tanto sono! E, sim, já quase tomei uns rola bunito da cadeira, mas consegui me segurar! XD

Mas... Deixando isso tudo de lado, vamos aos comentários... hum... TRINTA E NOVE COMENTÁRIOS? Oh, Deus! Quantos! . Obrigada meus amores! Só não sei como eu consegui responder tudo isso! XD Mas vamos lá:

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Me superei? Porquê? O.o

Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Harry e Joe se unirem? Hum... Acho difícil eles deixarem as diferenças de lado! XD

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Sim! Finalmente Melissa e Brian explicaram a maldição.

Sim! Sofra Harry! E sofra muito!

Sim! SEU Joe roubou a cena! XD

Bom, esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta: ele tentou os contra feitiços e depois testou a outra alternativa, que era a poção.

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Finalmente você não está mais curiosa!XD

UAHUAHA Apelidos muito bonitos os que você deu pro Harry!XD

Que bom que sabe que tua voz é linda!XD

Espera a MINHA ligação? Xii... Espera deitada, que sentada vai cansa!XD

Beijos pra Ti, Beterraba!XD

**Virgin Potter: **A Gina não pode morrer?

Que bom mesmo! Joe chegou pra salvar o dia!

Bom, como você pode ver, Harry ta se "conformando", meio rápido! XD

Beijos.

**Lan Potter: **Olá! Tudo certinho e você?

Espera... Você disse que vai terminar Harry com Gina e Joe com Hillary, mas quer que eu faça que esses mesmo casais fiquem juntos? O.o

Beijos.

**Luksgra7: **Matar do coração? Xiii... Me dá uns dez anos antes? xD Porque aí dá tempo de eu fugir do Brasil! XD

Como eu deixo a Gina em coma? (faz uma expressão idiota) Não fui eu, foi a doença!

Idéias malucas? Ahnm... Nem queira saber!XD

Isso que eu queria saber: porque vocês fazem perguntas que sabem que eu não vou responder? Seria a mesma coisa que perguntar para J.K qual a trama do sétimo livro. xD

Porque a J.K matou o Sirius? Ela disse que vai explicar, só não sei se foi no sexto livro ou se vai ser no sétimo.

Quando você vai calar a Boca e me deixar em paz? O.o'' Se tu num sabe, eu muito menos! XD

Nem fui no evento do Villa Lobos... Não tava nem um pouco a fim! XD

H/G always!

Beijos.

**Magis World Lover: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Porque você quer eu tire a Hillary? O.o

Sim! Todos os adjetivos para o Joe estão certíssimos!

Beijo pra ti leitora histérica!XD

**Pollyana: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Não desista dela, okay? ;)

Beijos.

**Keira Potter: **Não é que ele não seja bom em Duelos, querida, ele somente não está acostumado ao modo que os Comensais duelam e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter que Duelar, preferia estar no bar, enchendo a cara e beijando a Amanda... lembra dela?

Harry tava ajudando... Rony iria, mas Mione não deixou. Mione também iria, mas se fosse perderia o cargo de Monitora.

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Quer mais? Aí está mais doze paginas pra você!

O que é complicado? O.o

Sim! J.K apóia H/G na minha opinião!

Beijos.

**Kah: **AMOR!

Sim! E todos são felizes, mas ainda tem coisas a acontecer! XD

Kah, se ela não ficasse em coma o "anta, lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso" não descobriria que a ama! XD

Então, você só ta lendo o capítulo agora porque me chamou de burra, Karine! u.u

Ama o caramba! E cabeçuda é a mãe dos seus filhos!

E eu quero a continuação de O Testamento! i.i O THEO É MUITO FODA! O AMEI ELE!

Beijos.

**Sakura Scatena: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Ainda que você gosta de capítulos grandes!XD

Beijos.

**Pekena: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Beijos.

**KisYu Black: **Que bom que achou esclarecedor!

Beijos.

**Mari: **Muito bom? Wheee .

Sim, espero postar novamente até o final das férias! Só não sei se vou conseguir! O.o

Beijos.

**Angel: **Preocupada com a Gi? E depois desse capítulo, você continua preocupada com ela?

Melhor três dias do que uma hora, né?XD

Oh, acho que você está enganada! Nunca que eu teria a ousadia de deixá-los curiosos! (irônica).

Beijos.

**LoLi BlaCk: **Sim! Finalmente o mistério foi revelado! \o\

Mesmo que eu escrevo muito bem ação? . Que bom! . E o que você achou do pequeno toque de drama que está tendo na fic? Ta bom ou eu devo tirá-lo logo de ação?XD

Se ela vai melhorar? Não sei... Depende... Se eu a matar, morro também?

Beijos.

**Carol: **A Gina tem que acordar pro Harry poder falar que a ama? Bom, ele pode falar enquanto ela ta inconsciente, dizem que faz bem. \o\

Me matar! O.O' Ai Deus... Tu não mora em SP não, né?

Beijos.

**Daniela: **Como eu prefiro a morte? Depende... Se tu me odeia pode ser rápida, senão tem que ser lenta e carinhosa!

Sim! Sou muito maluca. Você não sabia?

Me matar? Pode vir! Só que aí você não vai saber o final da fic! XD

Como Joe chegou tao rápido, foi explicado! E o seu "segundo" eu não entendi! O.o

Bom, veja bem... Eu tou de férias, tenho mais tempo para escrever, como também tenho mais tempo para colocar o sono em dia e dormir tudo o que não vou poder quando as férias terminarem. E ando lendo muito e isso ajuda quando venho escrever!

Beijos.

**Juli-Chan: **Oie!

Você também não lembra? Xi, aí a coisa complica.

Você aposta quando no Harry ou no Joe? Quem você acha que vai salvar a Gina depois desse capítulo?XD

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Como assim? Não entendi a sua primeira frase! -.-

Sim! O Joe é o máximo!

Aparatando? Não acho que se dê para atravessar o oceano com aparatação! O.o

Mas essa do São Longuinho foi boa!XD

Beijos.

**Catarina: **Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Tenho muita criatividade? Obrigada!

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Sim! Demorou, mas tu leu! \o\

Hm... mesmo tendo tudo isso pra fazer, tu tirou o dia pra ler? E a minha foi a primeira? Que bom!

Eu? Aprontar? Mas eu sou uma santa, que não tem coragem de fazer mal nem a uma mosca! XD

Você ta passando mal? Peraí... (Olha pra trás e vê o Joe ferrado no sono na minha cama)... Bom, ele ta tirando um cochilo, pode ser amanhã?XD

Que bom que gostou do Harry apaixonado e da Mione feliz!

Beijos.

**Cláudio P. Ribeiro: **Minha nota é Excede as Expectativas:D

Esclarecia ALGUMAS duvidas? O.o E o que ficou faltando?

Melhor fic? -

Beijos.

**Julia: **Que bom que está gostado da fic!

Beijos.

**Clare: **Oie!

Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Triste? Talvez...

É o Joe né? xD

Eu não acho que se pode aparatar para tão longe! O.o

Rony achou um jeito meio estranho de dizer: Obrigado por falar e, sim, estou morrendo de preocupação!

Beijos.

**Nikkih: **Desde o começo do ano? E porque demorou sete meses pra comentar? i.i

Me encher de tapas? O.o Ta, segunda ameaça da qual posso me lembrar. Já estou vendo tudo: primeiro estapeada por ti e morta por outra leitora!

Ah, tou de férias, não quero me preocupar em cumpri prazos de atualização!XD

É romântico o Harry chama a Gina de ruiva doida? O.o

Engraçada? X.x' a fic é "engraçada"? o.o Porque?

Nem sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter!

Fic infinita? Meu Deus, não tenho tanta criatividade! xD

Opa... Você quer que eu misture o infinita com o final feliz?XD Deus! Se eu conseguisse, seria um bom começo!XD

Relaxa! Sem medo de me ameaçar com tapas! XD Pode deixar um comentário do tamanho que quiser!

Beijos.

**Thiti Potter: **Oie!

Não, não perco a mania de parar na melhor parte!XD Parei na melhor parte hoje também?

Escrevo muito bem? -- Que bom! (capota)

Beijos.

**Miizitcha Radcliffe**: Oie!

Cada capítulo fica mais triste? O.o

Sim! Aleluia! xD

Não entendeu a risada do Rony? Foi algo como: eu não acredito em você, seu idiota! XD

Sim! Vai ser difícil fazer um capítulo todo H/G, a não ser que você queira aqueles do tipo em que eles aparecem o tempo todo separados pensando um no outro e, no final, se encontram e se declaram! XD

Beijos.

**Polly: **Não ser má? Mas é o meu passatempo favorito!XD

Continue lendo!

Beijos.

**Aline Granger: **Que bom que gostou da fic!

Morrer de curiosidade? O.o Sem querer ser grossa, nem nada, mas isso é cientificamente comprovado? Quer dizer, as pessoas podem morrer de curiosidade? xD

Beijos.

**Laka Potter: **Oie!

Me escrevendo de novo? Sem problemas!

Vixi, minha fic ta em tudo quanto é site! XD

Sim, esclareci bastante coisas e, embora eu odeie admitir, minha base da trama ta acabando, mas isso não quer dizer que a fic tenha o mesmo destino, não é? O que eu mais gosto de fazer é enrolar! XD

Embora, eu admito, essa é minha segunda chance de simplesmente terminar a fic! XD

Quase chorou no capítulo 20? Porquê? O.o

Beijo.

**Estrela Hoshi: **Well... Você leu a fic em dois dias? Definitivamente, eu sou muito lerda pra ler fic! ..

Especialmente boas? E a minha faz parte? Wow...

Você também tem doença no estômago? Deve ser bem chato/

Ah, quanto a colocar fic no ar no nem eu sei direito, depois que o sistema deles mudou, ficou meio complicadinho mesmo, mas qualquer dia desses você me manda um e-mail ou algo do tipo e eu te ensino, sim! Por enquanto me fala onde suas fic's estão postadas que eu dou uma passada lá depois!

Eu peguei até o capítulo 20 de HP6 traduzido na net, mas ainda não li não, mas já sei o que acontece nele! Então tou sussa.

Beijos.

**Dudinka Tonks: **Que bom que está gostando!

Uma das suas favoritas? Fico feliz!

Harry vai falar pra Gina que gosta dela, no dia que conseguir verbalizar de forma direta isso... Eu acho! XD

Beijos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Bocejando, virou sobre o colchão, enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro sob a cabeça e tentava, pela milésima vez naquela noite, dormir.

Mas não conseguia fazer isso por nada nesse mundo e, mesmo morrendo de sono, sua mente não parecia capaz de nivelar seus sentidos para que pudesse descansar um pouco, nem que fosse por míseros cinco minutos.

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, levantou-se, sentido todo o peso do cansaço do dia anterior e o peso da noite passada em claro sobre seus ombros.

Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de cambalear até a pia, apoiando as mãos sobre a borda de mármore e olhando-se no espelho, somente para ver que seu rosto estava levemente pálido e que havia grossas manchas roxas sob seus olhos.

Praguejando contra todos os santos que conhecia, abriu a torneira da pia na água fria e, fazendo o formato de concha com as duas mãos sob o jato d'água, jogou o liquido frio no rosto, numa tentativa frustrada de espantar o sono.

Bufando, secou o rosto, antes de escovar os dentes, sair do banheiro e se trocar.

Bocejando novamente e penteando os cabelos com os dedos, saiu silenciosamente do dormitório, indo sentar-se no sofá que havia na frente da lareira, na sala comunal.

Gina era a culpada de não ter conseguido dormir, pensou amargurado. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, uma imagem do rosto dela no dia que entrara no Salão Principal no baile aparecia diante seus olhos, como se ela realmente estivesse ali, olhando-o com superioridade e, ao mesmo tempo, com sarcasmo.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto abatido, antes de jogar os braços para cima do corpo, esticando-se, sentindo os ossos estralarem.

Talvez devesse passar na Enfermaria e pedir uma poção do sono para Madame Pomfrey, mas rapidamente livrou-se dessa idéia – se fosse até lá, seria obrigado a encarar, mesmo que brevemente, o rosto pálido de Gina e teria que esbarrar em Joe.

Sabia que o loiro estaria pouco de importando com sua presença, mas somente o fato de saber que perderia Gina para ele, lhe incomodava profundamente, fazendo-o saber que a mínima provocação – o mínimo sarcasmo -, faria-o partir para cima de Joe e tentar socar aquele rosto bonitinho.

Merlin! Talvez devesse usar a mesma tática que Gina usara; sair da Inglaterra e ir estudar em outro lugar, até que pudesse aprender a esquecê-la; até que pudesse aprender a criar uma barreira de gelo ao arredor do seu coração, de modo que nunca mais voltasse a se apaixonar por nenhuma outra garota ousada, sarcástica, desdenhosa, e, ao mesmo tempo, doce, engraçada, carinhosa, meiga.

Você está louco; foi o que sua mente gritara após esses pensamentos. Estava drogado, dopado, bêbado, louco, alucinado. Não sabia porque estava entregando Gina de bandeja para Joe.

Nunca desistia das coisas que queria e queria Gina para si naquele exato momento, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era impossível.

Como será que ela reagiria no momento em que tivesse coragem de contar a ela que a amava? Será que riria de sua cara? Ou será que ela acreditaria? Na pior das hipóteses, pensou, ela lhe daria um belo tapa na cara, antes de lhe falar algumas verdades e deixá-lo para trás, pouco se importando para o fato de que o ferira profundamente.

Suspirou e chegou a conclusão de que a última alternativa era a mais provável de que aconteceria, enquanto a segunda ele tinha certeza que jamais viria acontecer naquela vida.  
Recostou-se melhor no sofá e esticou os braços sobre o espaldar deste, enquanto encarava o leve fogo que se apagava lentamente na lareira.

As paredes do Salão Comunal adquiriam um tom alaranjado, conforme o dia nascia. Era possível ouvir o som dos pássaros começando a cantar e a voar, enquanto os bichos noturnos iam para suas tocas, descansar.

Puxou o ar com força, antes de levantar-se lentamente e caminhar até uma das grandes janelas, de modo que pudesse observar a paisagem. As árvores da Floresta Proibida balançavam levemente devido a fresca brisa da manhã; havia fumaça saindo da chaminé da cabana de Hagrid, enquanto era possível ver a porta aberta e Canino deitado ao pé da pequena escada da casa do meio gigante.

Um ou dois alunos já estavam andando pelos jardins. Mesmo sendo domingo, eles não queriam perder a oportunidade de aproveitar a paz que havia naquele dia; ao contrario do dia anterior, onde Comensais haviam atacado o vilarejo próximo, deixando vários adolescentes machucados e uma a beira da morte; fato o qual tinha certeza que Hogwarts já sabia, com obvias alterações.

Era como já diziam os sábios; quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto.

Não se surpreenderia se alguém lhe falasse que a ruiva era a segunda pessoa a sobreviver a um Avada Kedavra.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de começar a caminhar para fora do Salão Comunal, tomando o cuidado de abrir o quadro lentamente, caso a mulher gorda estivesse dormindo e não se enganou; a velha senhora estava encostada na borda da pintura, adormecida.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, sendo banhado pela luz cada vez mais forte do sol, que entrava pelas janelas já abertas, trazendo consigo a brisa da manhã, que brincou com seus cabelos e acariciou seu rosto.

Ao chega no Saguão de Entrada, encostou-se na parede mais próxima a escadaria de mármore, para cogitar se iria para o Salão Principal, ou se sairia para os jardins; quem sabe fosse visitar Hagrid. Não visitava o amigo desde o Natal e tinha certeza que Hagrid estava um pouco chateado por isso.

Puxando o ar com força, desencostou-se da parede e estava preste a começar a caminhar, quando uma voz fina o chamando o fez parar. Olhando por cima dos ombros, fechou a cara ao ver Cho subindo as escadarias, ao lado da de mármore, correndo; os brincos de argolas pendurados em seus lóbulos balançavam a cada passo que ela dava.

-O que foi? – perguntou, sua voz soando ríspida, mas não se importou com isso, somente queria se livrar da chinesa, para que pudesse ir visitar o amigo meio gigante.

Mas pareceu que a oriental não se importou com o seu tom de voz. Ela sorriu-lhe docemente e, parando a menos de um passo longe de Harry, ficou nas pontas dos pés e depositou um beijo na bochecha do moreno, que fechou mais ainda a cara – se é que isso era possível.

-Bom dia, Harry! – ela exclamou alegremente, enquanto dava um pequeno passo para trás.

O moreno cerrou os olhos e analisou Cho atentamente de cima a baixo, como que tentando descobrir o que ela queria antes mesmo dela falar.

-O que tem de bom? – murmurou, sua voz saindo mais rouca que o normal, mas Cho parecia não perceber o seu mau humor e a falta de vontade de falar com ela.

O sorriso dela aumentou.

-Faz tempo que não nos falamos não é? – ela perguntou animada e, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse dizer que estava gostando de não falar com ela, a chinesa continuou. – Sabe, acho que a próxima temporada de Quadribol será bem acirrada. – ela deu de ombros e Harry entendeu o que ela estava fazendo; estava tentando se aproximar de Harry novamente usando um de seus assuntos favoritos; Quadribol. Ela continuou: - Ouvir dizer que a primeira partida da próxima temporada vai ser Corvinal versus Grifinória. – o sorriso dela tornou-se um simpático. – Mas não pense que é só porque somos amigos, que eu vou te dar folga, hein? – Harry sorriu de canto; um sorriso frio, sarcástico e desdenhoso.

-Duas coisas para você, Chang... – disse num murmúrio lento e arrastado, o que lhe dava um ar perigoso. – Primeira; não somos amigos. Segunda; não preciso que você me dê folga no Quadribol; posso ganhar de você de qualquer jeito. – completou, mas ela parecia disposta a ignorá-lo, pois continuou a tagarelar, falando todas as qualidades dos jogadores do time. O Menino Que Sobreviveu girou as íris verdes, antes de ficar costas para ela e começar a caminhar para os jardins, deixando uma frase no ar: - Esquece! Você é mais burra do que eu poderia supor. – e saiu, deixando a oriental para trás.

Suspirou aliviado quando foi recebido pela brisa fresca e pela luz morna do sol.

Algumas risadinhas chegaram aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o olhar para o lado, de modo que pôde ver um grupinho de alunas do quarto ano, olhando diretamente para ele – sem se darem ao trabalho de serem discretas -, cochichavam entre si e, por fim, explodiam em risadinhas, que irritavam-no.

Forçando um sorriso gentil para elas, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, antes de continuar a caminhar, pouco se importando com o fato de que, agora que era total certeza de que ele e Cho não voltariam a ficar mais, as garotas fariam de tudo para serem suas amantes por tempo indefinido.

Não que ele achasse isso ruim, mas somente não conseguia sentir-se animado o suficiente para flertar naquele momento e, mesmo que estivesse muito bem, ele não conseguiria beijar outras garotas, quando seus pensamentos não saiam de Gina; enquanto seu corpo clamava pelo calor do corpo da irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo.

_ i Ai, ai, ai! /i _, lamentou em pensamentos. i _E voltamos para o quesito Virginia Weasley._ /i 

Mas não tinha como evitar, conclui depois de alguns minutos, no quais caminhara até uma árvore particularmente grande e se encostar ao seu tronco, de modo que pudesse admirar as águas azuis do lago, onde era possível ver os tentáculos da Lula Gigante nadando tranqüilamente.

Os braços fortes estavam cruzados na frente do peito malhado, enquanto as íris verdes estavam focado somente as águas do lago. Os lábios firmes estavam entre abertos, enquanto a leve brisa que sobrava fazia as mechas negras balançarem levemente; os raios de sol pareciam ter aparecido somente para iluminá-lo, uma vez que lhe davam um ar mais sensual.

Puxou o ar com força, fazendo o doce aroma das últimas flores da primavera entrarem por suas narinas, fazendo-o ficar embriagado com o cheiro delicado, mas arrogantemente familiar ao perfume de Gina.

Céus! Será que não poderia parar de se lembrar dessa ruiva nem por um maldito minuto? Será que não poderia continuar ser como era antes dessa ruiva folgada voltar? Aliás, porque ela não havia ficado em Los Angeles pelo resto da vida? Porque ela teve que voltar? Porquê?

i _Para você saber o que é amar, seu idiota!_ /i , sua mente gritou, fazendo-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados que o normal.

Okay! Talvez devesse, desesperadamente falando, procurar um psiquiatra. Quem sabe Madame Pomfrey não conhecesse um realmente bom? Porque, sinceramente, era isso que Gina estava fazendo consigo; deixando-o louco.

Louco por ela; louco para tocá-la; louco para sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, enquanto os lábios estavam colados numa combinação perfeita. Louco para tê-la completa e unicamente para si. Estava sendo egoísta ao pensar somente em suas vontades, sabia, mas estaria sendo muito arrogante se continuasse a entregar Gina de bandeja para Joe.

Sim, era exatamente isso que estava fazendo desde o momento em que percebera que a amava, concluiu, estava-a entregando de mãos beijadas para Joseph e não gostava disso. Não gostava nada disso. Não gostava de desistir de alguma coisa, sem antes ter lutado por ela.

E ele não havia, ainda, lutado para ter Gina para si. Tudo o que fizera fora roubar alguns beijos, mas isso não faria a ruiva clamar por seu nome assim que acordasse; não mesmo.

Não sabia como e quando, mas teria que reunir toda sua coragem para dizer a ela o que sentia; antes, é claro, de começar a realmente lutar para conquistá-la.

Conquistá-la, sim! Ela havia deixado mais do que claro que já não o amava mais e que somente correspondera aos seus beijos por diversão, nada mais.

Mas, pensou amargurado, naquele momento não poderia fazer absolutamente nada em relação a Gina.

Tudo o que tinha que fazer naquele momento, decidiu, era ir visitar Hagrid.

hr

Bocejando, coçou um dos olhos, enquanto saia de seu dormitório, lentamente.

Depois que passara na cozinha para comer alguma coisa, decidira que iria dormir um pouco antes de ir até a enfermaria, visitar Gina.

Mas o fato era que tudo o que conseguira fazer, fora tomar um banho quente e relaxante, colocar seu pijama e ficar deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto branco, enquanto sua mente vagava por tudo o que acontecera a si desde que entrara em Hogwarts; desde que se tornara amiga da ruiva.

E pensar que no começo, pensara que sua amizade com ela seria como todas as outras que conseguira naquela escola; uma mera perda de tempo.

Mas a ruiva provara que não era isso que a sua amizade representava para ela. Não quando ela lhe ajudara a sair do fundo do poço onde ela própria havia se colocado.

Sim, senhor! Ela mesma havia se colocado naquele inferno que chamara de vida durante quase cinco anos de sua vida dentro daquele castelo.

Havia se fechado em seu próprio casulo; enfiado a cara nos livros e pouco se importado – no inicio – para aqueles que queriam se aproximar de si.

Mas, sabia, que parcela da culpa era de seu pai, que lhe fizera acreditar que todas as pessoas do mundo – menos ela própria e sua mãe – eram capazes de fazer maldades com quem estava ao seu arredor.

Seu pai lhe fizera crer que todas as pessoas só pensavam em matar, torturar e sentir prazer ao causar dor ao próximo.

Mas aí Gina, Melissa e Brian entraram na sua vida e lhes mostraram que ainda havia como ver o lado bom das piores situações que a vida colocava para cada um.

E – mesmo que odiasse admitir – Joe havia feito sua parte na tarefa de lhe mostrar que mesmo quando as pessoas que amamos nos decepcionam, temos que encarar de frente e de cabeça erguida, ver o lado lógico da coisa toda.

Suspirou e amaldiçoou mentalmente todos os santos que conhecia, enquanto descia as escadas que a levariam até o Salão Comunal. Aquele loiro folgado e aristocrata estava acabando com sua sanidade, afinal, era a segunda vez que pensava nele em forma positiva.

Talvez devesse tentar bloquear a imagem dele sorrindo que aparecia em frente aos seus olhos, sempre que os fechava; como se ele tivesse ali, na sua frente, sorrindo para si de forma desdenhosa ou irônica.

Bufando, olhou ao arredor assim que terminou de descer as escadas e viu, em um canto afastado do Salão, Hermione lendo algum livro particularmente grosso e empoeirado. Sorrindo, deixou a monitora ali e saiu do Salão Comunal, apressando o passo, de modo que logo se viu parada na frente da porta da enfermaria.

Puxando o ar com força, alisou a roupa, livrando-a das dobras invisíveis.

-Merlin... – resmungou num murmurou, enquanto jogava os cachos castanhos para trás dos ombros. – Porque eu to me ajeitando tanto? – completou para si mesma, antes de dar três batidas secas na porta e, sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

O estado da enfermaria, concluiu, era lamentável.

Havia uma mesa postada em dos cantos da enfermaria, onde tinha uma cadeira posta em sua frente. Sobre a superfície lisa da mesa, havia um caldeirão de estanho sobre um pequeno sustento para que pudessem acender o fogo. Ao arredor do caldeirão havia vários frascos, alguns vazies e outros pela metade.

Ao lado do pé da mesa, havia uma pequena poça de sangue, onde era marcada por pequenos brilhos brancos, o que mostrava que havia vidro quebrado ali.

Correu os olhos para um dos lados, para onde estava a cama de Gina e o que viu, a fez segurar uma risadinha. A cena era patética, mas adorável.

Havia uma segunda cadeira na enfermaria, só que esta estava postada ao lado da cama da garota ruiva. Sentado nessa cadeira, estava Joe, que tinha um dos cotovelos apoiado na pequena mesa de cabeceira que havia ao lado da cama. O queixo estava apoiado na mão e o loiro estava adormecido. Os lábios firmes estavam entre abertos e o peito malhado subia e descia lentamente.

As vestes vermelhas de Wizard estavam amarrotadas; a blusa social tinha os cinco primeiros botões abertos, o que dava uma leve visão do peito dele. O sobretudo do uniforme estava jogado sobre o espaldar da cadeira e os cachos loiros estavam mais desgrenhados do que da última visão que Hillary tinha dele.

Sorrindo maldosa, a morena caminhou lentamente até onde o loiro estava; sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para se ter uma vingança, mas seria interessante ver o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

Parando ao lado da cadeira dele, tirou sua varinha do bolso e, murmurando um feitiço, fez com que uma pequena nuvem cinzenta pairasse sobre o irmão de Melissa e, logo após de um baixíssimo ronco, a nuvem começou a liberar tanta água digno de um temporal.

-Mas quem foi o filho da... – ele começou, entre uma engasgada e outra, enquanto se sobressaltava. Ergueu os olhos deparando-se com o sorriso maroto da morena. Cerrou os olhos. – Ah, Rivendell. – ele murmurou como se não sentisse a mínima empolgação ao vê-la. Fato que fez o sorriso dela aumentar.

-Watson. – ela murmurou numa resposta fria, enquanto ele lhe fuzilava com os olhos. Sacando a varinha, ele fez um gesto elegante com o pulso, que fez a nuvem sumir e, com outro gesto, se secou.

-Então, porque fez isso? – perguntou, mal humorado, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira. Hillary fez uma expressão pensativa.

-Hum... Talvez porque você fez isso comigo no seu último dia aqui. – fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Não sei ao certo... – murmurou irônica e tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um sorriso desdenhoso.

Joe levantou-se, mostrando que era uma cabeça mais alto que a morena e, inclinando levemente a cabeça para baixo, de modo que pudesse encará-la nos olhos, aumentou seu sorriso.

-Então, você é do tipo vingativa? – perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, o que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Hillary. – Sabia que o estilo "menina má" não combina com você? – ela permitiu que uma risada escapasse por seus lábios.

-Sabia que o estilo "eu sou sedutor" não cai bem em um cara que quer ser médico? – ele riu de leve.

-Pode ser. – ele encolheu um único ombro, gesto que fez o ar se perder no caminho para os pulmões de Hillary.

Oh, Merlin! Será que ele não sabia que esse gesto o deixava arrogantemente irresistível? Será que ele não poderia perceber, naquele exato minuto que, por mais que ela negasse, ele mexia consigo de uma maneira que não entendia? Oh, Deus, daria tudo – por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta – para sentir a textura daqueles lábios firmes, nem que fosse uma vez na sua vida. Daria tudo para poder estar no lugar de Gina.

i _O único problema, sua mula, é que ele daria tudo para Gina o amar e não você! _ /i 

Puxando o ar com força, sorriu de modo superior, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cachos castanhos.

-Porque veio pra cá, Watson? – perguntou, um sorriso sarcástico aparecendo. – Para ver se aquela tática do beijinho funciona? – ele gargalhou com vontade ao ouvir isso.

Em um momento de ousadia, Joe ergueu uma mão e a pousou no lado esquerdo do rosto de Hillary, numa caricia. Um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Inclinando-se, aproximou seus lábios dos dela.

-Não. – ele murmurou, fazendo-a sentir o hálito febril chocar-se em seus lábios e o cheiro de menta invadir suas narinas. – Mas posso testá-la em você, já que você parece sem ar. – e antes mesmo que a morena pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, os lábios dele cobriram os seus.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo, enquanto uma das mãos quentes dele pousavam em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo másculo, enquanto a outra mão segurava sua nuca, impedindo-a de fugir.

Seu coração batia apressado contra o seu peito, fazendo-a pensar que ele saltaria para fora do seu corpo.

Desajeitadamente – e hesitante – passou os braços ao arredor do pescoço dele, no mesmo instante em que a língua exigente pedia passagem, a qual ela cedeu sem nenhuma resistência.

As línguas se encontraram e iniciaram uma dança sensual.

A mão de Joe, que estava na nuca de Hillary, deslizaram pela coluna dela, fazendo-a sentir as pernas bambas e, para não cair, abraçou-o com mais força, fazendo seus corpos ficarem grudados.

Joe não sabia porque, mas o que era para ser somente um leve roçar de lábios, acabara virando uma necessidade de explorar a boca dela; de saber se os lábios eram tão macios quanto pareciam ser. Adoraria saber qual seria o gosto da boca dela e agora sabia; cereja.

Seu coração falhou um batimento, antes de voltar a bater descompassado.

E, oh, Deus, porque se sentia tão bem em tê-la em seus braços? Em tê-la, ali, devolvendo seu beijo?

Ah, mas quem se importava para seus malditos sentimentos? Ele com certeza não! Pelo menos, não enquanto tivesse os lábios da amiga de sua irmã sobre os seus. Não enquanto pudesse sentir a língua dela se enroscando na sua.

Os lábios se separaram brevemente, para que pudessem buscar ar, para logo em seguida voltarem a se unir.

E daí que estavam numa enfermaria? E daí se aquela minhoca incolor estava "ficando" com uma de suas melhores amigas?

Oh, Deus! Gina! Havia se esquecido completamente da amiga, mas... E daí? Tinha plena certeza de que a ruiva não se importaria para esse maldito beijo! E, Merlin, que beijo! Podia odiar – ou será que já não o odiava? – aquele loiro, mas tinha que admitir que estando ali, nos braços dele, não se importava com mais nada que acontecia ao seu arredor.

Podia até ser que, quando se separassem, desse um tapa nele, somente para ele não ficar convencido e achar que havia gostado!

Mas o seu momento "perfeito" não pôde durar muito; num gesto muito ousado, Joe achou uma brecha na sua blusa e esgueirou sua mão para dentro da blusa, tocando sua pele; deixando um rastro de fogo. Mas nem mesmo essas sensações podiam bloquear as imagens de seu pai lhe tocando na manhã anterior e isso a fez ficar rígida.

Fazendo um barulho com a garganta, espalmou suas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou, antes de olhá-lo, assustada.

Ofegante, ele lhe encarou, parecendo encabulado.

-Eu... – Hillary começou, também ofegante. – A gente... – olhou ao arredor, tentando achar alguma desculpa para seu repentino medo do toque dele.

-Qual o problema? – ele perguntou, entre uma puxada de ar e outra. – O que eu fiz de errado? – ele perguntou levemente receoso.

-Além de me beijar? – ela perguntou. – Nada. – puxou o ar com força, antes de ajeitar a blusa. – O problema sou eu... – abaixou a cabeça, odiando-se por não conseguir formular uma desculpa plausível.

-Você tem medo? – ele perguntou, após alguns breves minutos de silêncio constrangedor. Hillary ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Como? – ele deu um passo para frente, fazendo-a recuar. Ele olhou-a confuso.

-Eu perguntei se você tem medo. – ele repetiu, num sussurro.

-Medo do quê? – perguntou; sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não conseguia achar nenhuma desculpa para fazê-lo achar que ela somente não queria beijá-lo.

-De mim. – ele murmurou, como esse fato o machucasse profundamente, embora ele próprio não entendesse esse sentimento.

A morena engoliu em seco, antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça; lágrimas invadiram seus olhos.

-Não é de você, mas ao mesmo tempo é. – murmurou. Apertou os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem. – Eu tou tão confusa, merda. – murmurou, levando uma mão a testa, como se isso fosse fazer seus pensamentos se organizarem.

Joe olhou para seu cocuruto, esperando que ela continuasse, mas ela não o fez. Suspirando, ele se aproximou lentamente e, quando seus corpos estavam separados por alguns poucos centímetros, parou e, delicadamente, a fez erguer a cabeça, segurando-a pelo queixo.

Sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver o rosto dela lavado em lágrimas, as quais continuavam escorrer, mas mascarou isso com um leve sorriso de confiança.

Lentamente, limpou-as, antes de depositar um beijo carinhoso no espaço entre a bochecha e a boca.

-Eu não entendi nada do que você quis dizer. – ele murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Mas adoraria poder te ajudar. – ele suspirou e desviou os olhos. – Eu sou um completou idiota. – a morena sorriu de canto.

-Eu sei. – ela murmurou, fazendo-o rir de leve.

-Então... – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Posso me considerar desculpado?

-Se você tivesse alguma culpa no cartório... – murmurou, deixando o resto da frase no ar. E, mesmo que não quisesse, as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer. – Merda. – praguejou, mas ele não permitiu que continuasse a falar. Abraçou-a, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto acariciava os cachos castanhos.

Joe suspirou.

-Espero que um dia você me conte as coisas. – murmurou.

hr

-O Harry, definitivamente, está doente. – Rony resmungou, jogando-se no sofá, ao lado da namorada, que lia atentamente um livro de Poções.

-Porquê? O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou, sem desviar as íris das páginas amareladas. Rony bufou e, erguendo-se, parou na frente de Hermione. Colocou a mão na parte de cima do livro, puxando-o.

-Pare de ler essa coisa empoeirada por cinco minutos, sim? – resmungou, fechando o livro e colocando-o sobre a mesa mais próxima, antes de voltar a se sentar ao lado da monitora. – E o Harry ta doente por três motivos. – continuou. – Primeiro; não parou de se mexer a noite toda. – começou, enumerando nos dedos. – Segundo; quando ele levantou o sol estava nascendo. – olhou para a namorada e, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos dela, ergueu o terceiro dedo. – Terceiro; não ficou com ninguém nas últimas semanas.

Hermione sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, antes de dar um tapa leve na mão do ruivo, fazendo-o abaixá-la.

-Primeiro... – começou, imitando Rony, enumerando nos dedos. – O que tem demais o homem se mexer um pouquinho demais? – olhou para o namorado. – Segundo; se ele levantou antes do nascer do sol e você sabe disso, quer dizer que você estava acordado. Porquê? – e, colocando a mão na frente do rosto dele, ergueu o terceiro dedo. – E terceiro; porque para vocês homens é estranho quando um de vocês decide dar um tempo na vida amorosa? – Rony permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por sua garganta quando a namorada terminou.

-Respondendo suas perguntas... – ele murmurou, pegando a mão da morena e levando-a á altura dos seus lábios, depositou um beijo em sua palma. – O Harry dificilmente se mexe quando ta dormindo; eu não estava acordado, eu fui acordado por aquela almôndega queimada do seu melhor amigo; e nós não estranhamos quando um amigo dá um tempo na sua vida amorosa. Somente o estou fazendo porque é do Harry que estamos falando aqui, Mione. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em sarcasmo.

-Pode ser difícil para você aceitar, Rony, mas o fato é que o Harry, querendo ou não, está com todos os sintomas de alguém que está apaixonado. – Rony riu alto.

-O Harry? Apaixonado? – riu. – Por Merlin, Hermione, que drogas trouxas você andou usando? – fora a vez de ela rir.

-Ora, Rony... – ela sorriu e, sentando-se no colo do namorado, começou a explicar: - Os homens quando são galinhas e começam a ficar do jeito que o Harry está, tem um motivo. – inclinou-se, de modo que seus lábios roçaram no lóbulo da orelha dele. – E o nome desse motivo é; amor.

-Que sintomas? – perguntou, ignorando a onde de arrepios que estava passando por seu corpo. Hermione sorriu e ajeitou-se, de modo que pudesse deitar sua cabeça no ombro largo do namorado.

-Falta de sono; confusão; timidez em relação aos próprios sentimentos. – Rony a interrompeu com um leve engasgar. – O quê?

-O Harry sempre foi tímido em relação aos seus sentimentos, Mi. – ele murmurou. – Sempre tivemos que forçá-lo a falar deles, mesmo depois que ele decidiu curtir a vida amorosa. – completou, fazendo-a suspirar e endireitar a coluna.

-Sim, concordo. – murmurou, pensativa. – Porém, antes, quando o Harry percebia que não estávamos entendendo nada dos sentimentos dele quando ele decidia se abrir, ele explicava... Dessa última vez, no entanto... – fez uma breve pausa, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e Rony esperou pacientemente, enquanto brincava com um dos cachos castanhos. – Ele estava muito confuso, Ron, e nós gostemos ou não, ele está perdidamente apaixonado por... – ela se calou. Quase dissera que Harry estava apaixonado por Gina, mas não tivera coragem de dizer isso a Rony. Não sabia como ele reagiria. – Por alguma garota... – continuou. – Mas parece que ele mesmo não compreende o que sente.

-E você acha que ele deveria falar com a gente?

-Acho. – deu de ombros. – Sei que não somos o exemplo perfeito de casal feliz... – o ruivo sorriu, concordando. – Mas... Eu não sei, Rony, o Harry é complexo demais para mim. – completou, balançando a cabeça, fazendo o namorado rir.

-Pois é... Harry é o enigma que faltava nas nossas vidas. – a morena permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por suas garganta.

-Isso foi muito maldoso, Ronald. – murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir malicioso.

-Sabia que o "Ronald" fica incrivelmente sexy quando você o pronuncia? – ela riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Rony aproveitou a deixa para erguer as sobrancelhas em fingida surpresa. – E você é tão modesta! – completou, fazendo-a gargalhar mais uma vez.

-Merlin! Não estávamos falando do Harry? – perguntou risonha, mas deixando claro que pretendia chegar até o fim desse assunto. O ruivo sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Quem você acha que é? –Hermione olhou para ele. Sabia do que Rony estava falando, mas não estava conseguindo pensar em nada para dizer. Sabia que se mentisse, o ruivo perceberia.

-Quem eu acho que é o quê?

-A pessoa por quem Harry ta apaixonado.

-Promete que não vai ficar bravo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Do jeito que você ta falando, dá a entender que não vai me agradar. – ela sorriu.

-E eu realmente acho que não vai. – deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para a janela do outro lado do Salão Comunal, de modo que podia observar um pequeno passaro que havia pousado no parapeito.

-Okay, fale quem é, antes que eu perca meu bom humor matinal. – Hermione riu de leve.

-Gina. – respondeu e observou o rosto do ruivo, para ver sua reação. Os olhos arregalaram-se, a boca abriu-se e o olhar tornou-se um de choque.

-Gina? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você só pode estar tirando uma da minha cara. – ele completou, com um fio de voz. A morena deu de ombros.

-Eu sabia que você não ia gostar. – comentou, com fingido descaso. Levantando-se, caminhou até a mesa, pegou seu livro e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Rony no sofá, enquanto voltava a ler.

-Eu odiei, Mione. – ele resmungou, olhando a namorada pelo canto dos olhos. – O Harry deveria saber que é mancada pegar a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo. – Hermione ergueu lentamente os olhos para olhar para o namorado; uma expressão de descrença.

-Mancada? – ela repetiu, abaixando o livro sobre suas pernas, ainda descrente. – Ele deve saber disso. – concluiu, dando de ombros. – Já que ele não nos disse diretamente o que pensa sobre a Gina. Vai ver ele está esperando você jogá-lo em cima da Gina, assim como o jogou em cima da Amanda. – concluiu, voltando a ler.

-Eu não o joguei em cima da Amanda. – contrapôs, ficando ereto. – Eu i _sugeri _ /i que ele ficasse com ela no passeio. E eu nunca iria jogar um galinha safado para cima da minha irmã! – completou.

-Sua delicadeza para termos para seu melhor amigo é algo tocante. – ela resmungou, fechando o livro em um estrondo. – Rony... Você vai ter que colocar uma coisa nessa sua cabeça de fogo. – ele fechou a cara.

-O quê?

-Que se o Harry conseguir conquistar a Gina, eles vão ficar juntos e você não vai fazer nada para impedir isso! – Rony gargalhou.

-Você ta de brincadeira, não é? – perguntou, parando de rir e ficando sério. – Nunca que eu vou permitir que um galinha fique com a minha irmã. – fora a vez de Hermione fechar a cara.

Ela ajoelhou-se sobre o assento fofo do sofá e apontou um dedo em riste para o rosto mal humorado do namorado.

-Ele é seu melhor amigo; ela é sua irmã. – murmurou perigosamente. – O mínimo que poderíamos esperar de você é que você queira que eles sejam felizes. E depois, se eles quiserem ficar juntos, você não vai fazer absolutamente nada para impedir, porque se eu ficar sabendo que você tentou impedir, eu juro que acabo com a sua raça.

-E o que você vai fazer? Me dar uma livrada na cabeça? – ele ironizou e ela cerrou os olhos.

-Não. – murmurou perigosamente, aproximando seu rosto do dele. – Termino nosso namoro.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – ele gritou, erguendo-se em um pulo. Hermione levantou-se e inclinou levemente a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-É isso aí que você ouviu. – ele olhou-a, incrédulo.

Rony ficou olhando-a em silêncio, incrédulo demais para conseguir pensar em algo inteligente para se responder. A face séria da namorada e as mãos nos quadris deixavam claro que ela estava falando sério.

-Você não teria coragem. – murmurou, na falta de outra coisa para falar. Ela sorriu de canto.

-Experimente impedir, então. – ela finalizou.

Rony piscou algumas vezes, tentando absolver a informação. E isso estava sendo mais devagar do que ele próprio poderia esperar.

-E você vai fazer isso somente porque o Harry deu, literalmente, um empurrão em mim para que a gente ficasse junto? – e era nisso que ele queria acreditar; sabia que a única saída que Harry achara para obrigá-lo a ficar com Hermione foi patética, mas havia funcionado. Mas será que Hermione ia fazer o mesmo? Colocar suas lindas mãos nas costas de Gina e empurrá-la, fazendo a boca da sua irmã ir cobrir diretamente a de Harry em um beijo... Caliente?

Oh, Merlin! Não! Sua doce Hermione era inocente demais para fazer isso!

i _Inocente? Ela costumava ser antes de ficar com você, seu imbecil!_ /i , sua mente gritou.

-Pode ser que eu faça isso. – ela resmungou, tirando-o de seu devaneio. – Como pode ser que não faça! – sorriu. – Isso vai depender de a que passo aqueles dois vão andar daqui pra frente.

-Isso, você quer dizer, considerando que minha irmã saia saltitando da enfermaria. – ele resmungou, lembrando-se do fato que mais temera desde que acordara; o estado de saúde da irmã.

-Eu não estou considerando nada, porque tenho certeza de que vão dar um jeito de trazer a Gina de volta. – ela resmungou, percebendo que o animo do namorado caíra consideravelmente. Ele lhe sorriu agradecido.

-Que tal deixarmos a discussão sobre o Harry e a Gina pra mais tarde e irmos até a enfermaria, antes do café? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir e concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

-Vamos. – e, de mãos dadas, eles caminharam lentamente até a enfermaria.

hr

Bocejando pela enésima vez naquela três horas que havia levantado, apoiou um cotovelo sobre a superfície lisa e lustrosa da longa mesa da Grifinória . Descansou o queixo na palma, enquanto, com a outra mão, mexia a colher dentro do mingau, numa brincadeira com a comida; brincadeira a qual não acabaria tão cedo.

Havia ficado na casa de Hagrid durante boa parte do inicio da manhã, de modo que somente chegara para o café da manhã quando faltava somente meia hora para este acabar.

Depois que saíra da cabana do meio gigante, havia perdido alguns minutos caminhando pelos jardins, mal notando os risinhos das garotas quando passava.

Suspirou pesadamente, tirou os olhos de seu mingau, erguendo-os de uma maneira que pudesse olhar a outra ponta da mesa da casa dos leões; Brian e Melissa estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, comendo lentamente.

Suspirando novamente, voltou a admirar seu mingau no mesmo instante em que Rony e Hermione sentavam-se do outro lado da mesa; de frente à Harry.

-Bom-Dia, Harry. – Hermione desejou, enquanto servia-se de ovos e salsichas.

-É...'Dia. – murmurou desanimado, sem olhar para a amiga, que trocou um breve olhar de preocupação com Rony, que começou a se servir de suco de abóbora, enquanto falava:

-Então, Harry... – tomou um breve gole de seu suco, antes de pegar uma torrada. – Onde você foi, que se levantou tão cedo?

O moreno suspirou pesadamente, dando de ombros.

-Fiquei por aí. – ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, mas ainda assim não comeu. – Fiz uma visita à Hagrid e depois vim pra cá. – voltou a dar de ombros como que dizendo que, naquele momento, isso era tudo o que conseguia fazer de interessante.

Suspirando pesadamente novamente, empurrou a tigela com o mingau pra longe da borda da mesa e cruzou os braços sobre a superfície, apoiando o queixo nele, enquanto observava atentamente Hermione esticar levemente o pescoço e olhar para dentro de sua tigela, antes de franzir o cenho.

-Você não comeu. – ela murmurou simplesmente, antes de colocar um pedaço de salsicha na boca, lançando-lhe um olhar de preocupação.

Harry encolheu os ombros da maneira que pôde, como que dizendo que não estava preocupado com isso.

-Estou sem fome, Hermione. – murmurou, mal humorado, quando viu a amiga fazer menção de lhe repreender. A morena somente lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão, antes de começar uma conversa sobre as aulas que teriam no dia seguinte.

Harry revirou os olhos e enterrou o rosto nos braços cruzados. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia ficado assim, e nem estava a fim de descobrir, somente sabia que estava quase pegando no sono, mas não havia como ele ignorar o fato de que Hermione encerrara seu monologo abruptamente, no mesmo instante em que o barulho de alguém se sentado com empolgação na cadeira ao lado da de Harry soava.

Bocejando, ergueu a cabeça, somente para deparar-se com o sorriso enjoativo de Cho Chang. Bufou.

-Você está bem, Harry, querido? – ela perguntou, no que ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

-Eu estava ótimo até você chegar. – resmungou, mas ela ainda parecia incapaz de perceber que tudo o que ele queria era fazê-la perceber que não a queria por perto, já que ela gargalhou como se o moreno houvesse contado alguma piada.

-Não sei porque você diz essas coisas, querido. – ela respondeu, pousando uma de suas mãos em um dos ombros de Harry, fazendo uma leve massagem. – Eu sei que tudo o que você quer é dizer que me ama loucamente. – após essas palavras, Rony se engasgou com as torradas e Hermione transformou um acesso de gargalhadas em uma crise de tosse.

Era como se o peso da noite passada em claro e de todo o esgotamento físico de Harry decidissem pesar o dobro após aquela piada. Sim, era isso que considerava tudo o que a oriental lhe falava; meras piadas sem graças e infames. Cerrando os olhos, ajeitou o corpo, deixando a coluna ereta. As íris verdes brilhavam com tanto ódio que fez a crise de riso do casal de amigos a sua frente simplesmente morrer, enquanto ambos encolhiam-se levemente contra o espaldar da cadeira.

Aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do da oriental, que continuava sorrindo. Provavelmente achando que ele a beijaria, conclui malicioso. Grande idiota ela era.

-Olha, Chang... – murmurou, sua voz saindo rouca e desdenhosa. – Preste muita atenção, porque só vou te falar isso uma única vez. – aproximou mais ainda seus rostos, fazendo os narizes se roçarem. – Eu te odeio. – murmurou, sua voz saindo mais desdenhosa ainda. – Você não vale nem o pão que o Diabo amassou, então, sua japonesa folgada, suma da minha frente antes que eu me veja no direito de dar um soco no meio dessa sua cara amassada. – Chang bufou.

-Eu já disse que não sou japonesa. – murmurou, contrariada. – Sou chinesa, querido, chinesa. – o ódio nas íris de Harry aumentaram tanto que Rony e Hermione chegaram a cogitar a possibilidade de escorregar para baixo da mesa e somente sair de lá quando o moreno se acalmasse.

-Estou pouco me lixando se você é japonesa, chinesa, alemã, italiana ou o que quer que o valha. – respondeu. Sua voz saindo tão fria, que finalmente fez a oriental se encolher sobre a cadeira. – O fato é que eu não agüento mais ver essa sua cara feia e ouvir essa sua voz de gralha, então, SUMA DA MINHA VIDA ANTES QUE ME DÊ A LOUCA E EU TE MATE. – berrou, fazendo o silêncio cair imediatamente sobre o salão e todos os alunos olharem para eles.

Os olhos de Cho estavam arregalados.

-Mas... – começou, mas ele levantou-se abruptamente, olhando-a com desprezo.

-Meu recado está dado. – murmurou, por fim, antes de pôr as mãos nos bolsos e sair do Salão tão rápido quanto um raio.

hr

Aquela manhã de terça feira terminava lentamente e isso fazia com que a tensão no cômodo aumentasse gradativamente.

Nunca pensara que sua garota pudesse ter uma família tão grande, mas isso também estava fora de cogitação, pensou mal humorado consigo mesmo.

Talvez a tensão o estivesse fazendo pensar em coisas absurdas enquanto esperava o tempo passar, de modo que poderia saber se a sua poção havia ou não funcionado.

E pelo olhar que a mãe de Gina lhe lançava, conclui, ele seria o próximo a ser morto se a poção não funcionasse.

Molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao contrario nela, cruzando os braços no alto do espaldar, enquanto analisava atentamente as caretas que a ruiva inconsciente fazia.

Finalmente as quarenta e cinco horas havia passando e ali estava ele, esperando para ver se a coisa iria andar ao passo que ele queria.

Viu que a um canto estava o segundo irmão mais novo da família, Rony, encostado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o olhar perdido em algum ponto da paisagem que a janela dava ao ruivo.

Suspirando, pousou o queixo nos braços e olhou para o chão, esperando pacientemente que o tempo passasse.

Mas era como se o relógio brincasse com as pessoas, pensou, quando se quer que a hora passe rápido, isto demora a acontecer e quando quer que demore, a hora passa rápido, num piscar de olhos.

E, para sua felicidade – ou não -, no minuto seguinte todos os pensamentos que não estivessem relacionados a Gina foram varridos para fora de sua mente, já que um pequeno grito de dor escapou pelos lábios arroxeados de Gina, fazendo Joe levantar-se em um salto, derrubar a cadeira, parando ao lado da cama da ruiva, olhando-a atentamente, sua varinha já estava sacada e fazendo algum feitiço, que circulava o corpo dela todo; logo, pequenas letras em latim começaram a sair das luzes, subindo de modo que Joe pudesse ler que o que Gina tinha era apenas uma pequena reação alérgica á um dos ingredientes. Nada que fosse relevante, concluiu satisfeito.

Mas para seu completo desespero, passando alguns poucos segundos após o grito, a ruiva começara a ter convulsões.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamou, perplexo. Seja lá o que fosse, aquela maldita reação alérgica não estava tomando o rumo que ele previra.

-O que está acontecendo? – a voz temerosa e chorosa da senhora Weasley ecoou ao fundo de sua mente.

-Eu não sei. – murmurou, ainda não podendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Cambaleou alguns passos pra trás, enquanto sua varinha estava apontada para o chão; seus olhos miravam fixamente Gina; os lábios estavam entreabertos e a mente trabalhava numa velocidade incrível, tentando achar alguma solução.

Mas foi poupado de tentar achar alguma solução, pois, tão rápido havia começo, as convulsões havia terminado.

Engolindo em seco e ofegando, Joe deu um passo a frente, temeroso e olhou para o rosto de Gina; continuava igual. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, levou a mão lentamente até o pescoço da ruiva e, suspirando aliviado, sentiu a pulsação do sangue passando apressando.

-Está viva. – murmurou, cerrando os olhos, analisando atentamente a face da garota. – Mas porque não acorda? – perguntou para si mesmo num murmúrio, mas suas preocupações acabaram-se quando uma pequena tosse rouca e seca escapou da garganta de Gina, que lentamente abriu os olhos, parecendo perdida.

-Joe? – perguntou, confusa, a voz fraca. E, quando ela finalmente lembrou-se do que havia acontecido, sentou-se de supetão na cama, olhando ao arredor. – Pai? Mãe? – murmurou, surpresa por ver toda a família ali.

Joe sorriu de canto.

-Bem vinda de volta. – ele murmurou.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Aí está mais um capítulo, concluído em tempo Record! XD

Mas não pensem que vão ter essa mordomia pelo resto do ano, não senhores – e senhoras! -

Bom, galerinha, o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Podia ser melhor? Ou não tem como ficar melhor? XD

Seguinte, pequenos; a titia aqui... Ah, certo, eu já sei que vocês já sabem – só por esse começo – que aí vem noticia ruim. E vem mesmo! P

É o seguinte, povinho... Esse, para a minha grande infelicidade, é meu ultimo fim de semana de férias! Oh, sim! A tortura vai começar again! x.x'

E olha só que SUPIMPA – sim, fui irônica -; eu estou preste a bomba, sendo que estamos na metade do ano. E sabem o que isso significa? Sabem? É claro que sim! Vocês são inteligentes! Isso significa que meu tempo para escrever está diminuído à fins de semanas e algumas horinhas que eu vou ver se consigo achar no meio dessa loucura a qual, tenho certeza, a maioria conhece.

Se eu vou desistir da fic? Mas nem que as vacas criem assas e fiquem rosas! Eu vou escrever. A coisa vai andar mais devagar, é verdade, mas ainda assim vai sair.

E só para deixá-los avisados: a partir do próximo capítulo, EU NÃO VOU RESPONDER MAIS COMENTARIOS DO TIPO: Oi! Sua fic ta legal! Faz o Harry ficar com a Gina logo! Tchau!

NEM ADIANTA FALAR QUE EU IGNOREI, PORQUE EU MAL VOU TER TEMPO PRA MIM, QUANTO MAIS PARA RESPONDER COMENTARIOS, DIGAMOS, DESNECESSARIOS! U.U

Espero ter sido clara, e desculpem se fui grossa! i.i'

E mais uma coisa, não é para todos, mas que já fiquem avisados: não quero saber de spoilers nos comentários! Nada de falar o que acontece! Eu já sei muito bem o tem de legal e de ruim no livro seis, sei quem morre, quem mata, quem o Harry beija e bla bla bla bla... Mas há quem não sabe e quer manter o mistério, então, pessoal, por favor, NADA DE SPOILER! Se houver mais algum nos comentários, juro que vou esquecer a educação que minha boa mãe me deu e vou dar uma de Gina com a pessoa que fizer isso! Okay?

Agora chega de tanta ladainha e vamos às respostas:

**Mari: **Pronto, não matei a Gina! Ai, que crueldade! Matar o Harry? Mas ele é meu personagem macho preferido! i.i

Seria muito legal se o colégio todo soubesse o que, exatamente?

Ahnm... Eram quatro da matina quando você leu? (espia a hora de recebimento de alerta no Outlook) porcaria de programa! x.x

Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! XD

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **O capítulo todinho estava ótimo? Que bom!

Ah, eu sabia que ia ter alguma flor de maracujá que ia ficar rindo do "Quem é a louca?; -Tua sogra!"

Sim! Trinta e nove comentários! E realmente, quem pode, pode, quem não pode se sacode! XD besta

Lovo-te

Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Sim! Agora sabemos exatamente quem!

Agora você já sabe se ela vai viver ou não! XD

Não sei quantos capítulos faltam até o fim!

Beijos.

**Aline Granger: **Ah, não esquece de me dizer se foi ou não cientificamente comprovado! Ah, veja bem... Eu quero trabalhar na área de Direitos e meu jeitinho de ser é somente acreditar no que há provas de existência! XD

Não duvidar muito se funciona? Pode deixar! XD

Beijos.

**Angel: **Não, a querida autora não preparou a sepultura da Gina, senão estaria preparando a própria, não? XD

Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

E de nada por ter respondido a sua duvida!

Beijos.

**Catarina: **Bom, agora eu já deixei vocês sabendo como a Gina ficou depois da poção! -

Eu tenho muita criatividade? (olha para o próprio cérebro totalmente espremido a um canto) Se você diz!

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Sim! Joe tem que ter um bom psicológico se quiser ser medico! A Molly não será a última mãe a tentar culpá-lo por tudo! XD

Harry é um tapado que merece sofrer! XD

Poção deu certo... Com um pequeno problema de convulsões, mas deu certo!XD

Beijos.

**Suki: **Sim, tudo bem que o Joe é lindo, mas e a... Gina? Tia, não da pra eu colocar o ponto de vista de uma pessoa inconsciente! XD

E aí? O capítulo falou somente das quarenta e cinco horas ou eu enrolei bem vocês?XD

Beijos.

**Loli Black: **Capítulo anterior muito bem escrito? Eu achei que o melodrama de novela mexicana – nada contra mexicanos, já que de acordo com a minha amiga eu vou casar com um u.u – estava repetitivo demais.

Bom, Gina VIVEU!

Aranhas? Sorry, essa fobia é do Rony! XD

Meu drama dá agonia? Então não leia a one-short angust/drama que eu postei esses dias. Eu mesma chorei escrevendo! i.i

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Muito bom? .

Verdade! O que seria das fics sem o suspense?XD

Bom, aí está a conformação de Harry e a reação do Rony e da Hermione!- Espero que tenha gostado.

Não! A imbecil não desiste! E atacou novamente! Se bem que... Eu não resisto! Eu tenho que colocar ela pra estragar tudo!XD

Poção do Joe: só tira do coma, cura para a doença totalmente diferente e vai ser tratada mais pra frente.

Beijos.

**Pekena: **Hum... Sobre essas palavras... Eu concordo que estou usando muito. Isso que dá só ler livros da Julie Garwood! x.x' Mas, enfim... ABAFA! XD

Qual o problema com o meu "si"? i.i Eu gosto dele! i.i

Nhá, pode ficar sussa! Amo quando apontam meus erros!

Beijos.

**Luks Gra 7: **Sim, adoro deixar vocês curiosos!

Não, não li, mas como você pôde ver na minha N/A já sei o que acontece!

Beijos.

**Tayane: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e que goste das minhas outras fics!

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Você é louca e minha fic ótima? Sou obrigada a concordar?XD

Você é o braço direito do Voldinhu? Uia só que coisa... Eu sou o esquerdo! XD

Beijos.

Olha... Nada pessoal, mas eu já falei sobre os spoilers do sexto livro certo? Dessa vez tudo bem, mas, por favor, não faça de novo!

Beijos.

**Juli-Chan: **Aposta o que no Harry?XD

Remédio mirabolante? O Harry? UHAUHAUHAU XD Desculpa, não resisti! XD

Beijos.

**Carol: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior!

Sim! Completamente lindo e inútil ele falar que a ama quando ela ta inconsciente!

Com certeza! Era uma vez Joe se ele deixa escapar isso na frente da Gina! XD

Você mora em São Paulo? Ih, fud...

Beijos.

**Lan Potter: **Nem precisava se desculpar! Errar é normal!

Mas me diga: porque você não quer que o Harry fique com a Gina?

Beijos.

**Gina Potter Weasley: **Que bom que ficou ótimo!

Beijos.

**Nick Malfoy: **Ah, certo!

É style o Joe brigando com a Molly? xD

Só faltou a cena pastelão de novela mexicana, né? Bah, tenho que começar a fazer isso... Ao que tudo indica haverá um mexicano no meu caminho! XD Vou ter que começar a gostar de um draminha! XD

Sim! Um Clássico! Viver ou Morrer? Eis a questão! XD

Beijos.

**Kah: **Karine Aparecida da Silva! NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE CABEÇUDA, OUVIU? U.U

Anã folgada tudo bem, porque eu sou mesmo! XD

Kah, tu é retardada?XD A Gina babar em pleno drama? Tu é louca?XD

Bom, Kah... Amor... Você sabe que eu te amo né? (lê o comentário e gira os olhos) Tou com preguiça de responder ao seu texto! XD

Lovo-te

Beijos.

**Estrela Hoshi: **Olá!

Como assim "muito lindo eles pensando separadamente"? (o sono afeta meu raciocínio, definitivamente)

Ah, eu pago um pau pra um galinha gostoso chorando por uma garota! .

Ah, eu tou lendo uma tradução meia boca do livro! XD

Se eu tenho parentesco com a Jk? Sabe que eu não sei? XD Vou pedir um teste de DNA e se eu for parente, tento arranca umas bolada dela! XD

Lerdo, lindo e gostoso herói clichê? UAHUAHU AMEI ESSA! XD

Beijos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_ i -Seja bem vinda. /i _

Como assim; bem vinda? Em nome do bom Merlin, o que havia acontecido?

Lembrava-se de que havia ido á Hogsmeade com os amigos e que, na ocasião, estava muito brava com Melissa. E fora por um motivo besta, diga-se de passagem.

Brian tentava fazer as duas se falarem durante o caminho até o vilarejo, enquanto Hillary somente demonstrava estar incomodada com aquela situação toda.

Estavam a caminho do Três Vassouras, quando os alunos e os moradores do povoado começaram a gritar, apavorados. Uma tonalidade verde tomara conta do ambiente, fazendo quarteto olhar por cima dos ombros e deparar-se com a marca negra flutuando metros acima do chão.

Comensais! Sim! Fora isso... Houvera um ataque de Comensais, onde fizera os quatro amigos se separarem. Fora desarmada, mas depois de alguns minutos conseguira recuperar sua varinha, executando, assim, um complicadíssimo feitiço holandês, o qual matara seus perseguidores, e acabara com suas energias mágicas por um breve momento, no qual poderia ter morrido, se não fosse por Harry ter aparecido e salvado sua vida.

Haviam lutado juntos contra os bruxos das trevas e haviam fugido pelo esgoto, no qual trocaram um beijo. E que beijo! Deus do céu; aquele fora o melhor beijo que havia permitido que o moreno lhe desse. E, não sabia se fora impressão ou não, mas parecia haver tantos sentimentos conflitantes ali, como se o Menino Que Sobreviveu estivesse confuso, mas sabia que Harry não se permitia sentir-se confuso.

Após esse beijo, eles começaram a fugir pelos enormes canos que existiam no subterrâneo de Hogsmead, até o momento onde ela ouvira um grito vindo de Melissa e deixara Harry sozinho, para que ele enfrentasse os comensais.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Harry! Sozinho com mais de cinqüenta comensais! Correu os olhos ao arredor, pelos leitos e não sabia se sentia-se aliviada ou mais preocupada por ele não estar ali.

Em todo caso... Quando saíra dos esgotos, fora somente para encontrar uma Melissa desarmada e ferida, no centro de um circulo de comensais, que riam e lançavam cada vez mais feitiços estranhos contra a amiga. Ao longe, Brian caminhava furiosamente até os bruxos mais velhos, com um corte nos lábios e com a roupa amarrotada, suja e molhada.

Enquanto o amigo moreno distraia os Comensais, ela levava Melissa para o Três Vassouras, onde acomodara a loira em uma das cadeiras, antes de levantar-se e ir para a ponta e fora quando seu irmão, Rony, parara em sua frente, impedindo-a de sair, dizendo que era perigoso demais para ela. E fora nesse instante que Melissa começara a discutir com o ruivo, antes de Hermione puxá-lo novamente para o canto, de modo que ela pudera sair.

Quando estava preste a chegar onde deixara o amigo, sentira-se mal, no que sabia que sua doença estava cada vez mais atacada, mas um grito de dor vindo de Brian havia atraído sua atenção, fazendo-a ignorar a dor.

Quando chegara onde Brian estava, encontrou-o parado em pé no centro de um circulo de Comensais, com a cabeça baixa, agüentando o efeito de cinco cruciatos, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor; definitivamente, o orgulho dele era enorme.

E, então, em determinado momento, descobrira que uma das comensais era Emily Talbot, a filha duma mãe responsável por ela estar doente.

Elas havia discutido e Emily teria matado-a, se Brian não houvesse conjurado uma espécie de feitiço espelho ao seu arredor, fazendo o Avada Kedavra voltar para a professora e seus comparsas.

Quando chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada do castelo, sentira-se pior do que no dia todo e, por fim, desmaiara.

Certo... Então, fora isso que acontecera, mas... Isso não explicava o que Joe estava fazendo ali e nem o porque seus pais e irmão estavam com caras de enterro.

-Joe? – murmurou, olhando confusa para ele. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou e ele sorriu, enquanto sentava-se em uma ponta vazia no colchão e colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo rubro atrás da orelha.

-Eu vim fazer o trabalho que a enfermeira velha dessa escola não conseguia. – ele respondeu, fazendo Madame Pomfrey fuzilá-lo com os olhos, antes de ir para sua sala particular. Gina sorriu.

-Eu deveria entender o seu comentário? – perguntou, fazendo-o rir.

-Você somente tem que entender que minha poção funcionou. – ela arregalou os olhos, antes de dar um tapa no ombro dele, que se encolheu. – Ei, qual o seu problema?

-Você me usou como cobaia para suas brincadeiras de Alquimia! – ela exclamou com os olhos cerrados, embora um leve quê de diversão pudesse ser notado em sua voz.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, meu bem... – ele resmungou, enquanto esfregava o local onde ela lhe batera. – Você ta viva, saudável e acordada. – ela resmungou. – Ei, você ta bem, ta legal? Até me bateu e isso é uma prova de que o efeito da Poção é instantâneo.

-Oh, Merlin... – ela resmungou, massageando a têmpora.

-Chame-me somente de Joe. – ele resmungou, levantando-se, de modo que ficava fora do alcance das mãos dela, mas não teve como escapar do olhar mortal que ela lhe lançou.

-Você é um idiota. – resmungou, balançando a cabeça num gesto inconformado.

Ele bufou.

-Eu salvo a sua vida e o que ganho? – perguntou, em fingida exasperação. – Um tapa e um xingamento! Nada de "obrigada, Joe, se não fosse por você eu estaria embaixo de sete palmos de terra a essa altura." – ele mesmo respondeu, afinando a voz numa perfeita imitação de Gina. – Só falta você cuspir em mim e me chamar de largatixa. – ela sorriu marota.

-Você é uma largatixa. – ele fuzilou-a com os olhos e ela deu de ombros. – Agora só falta você ser cuspido. – ele girou os olhos, antes de voltar-se para Molly, enquanto um dedo estava apontado para Gina.

-Ela está ótima, e esse comportamento é uma prova disso. – Molly olhou do loiro para a filha.

-Minha filha não é assim! – ela exclamou e Joe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E você esperava que ela fosse como? Aquela pirralha idiota de treze anos? – Gina bufou.

-Eu concordo que eu era idiota, mas não precisa me chamar de pirralha. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto Molly bufava.

-Minha Gina era carinhosa e com certeza teria lhe agradecido! – Gina sorriu de canto.

-Sim, mamãe, eu teria feito isso há dois anos, mas como eu mudei e como estamos falando do Joe aqui, eu não preciso agradecer.

-Claro que não. – o mencionado reclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto. – Eu sou o bobo da corte que faz tudo de graça. – Gina riu e o chamou, fazendo um gesto com o indicador. Fazendo bico, Joe cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Gina gargalhou, antes de jogar as cobertas para o lado e levantar-se, caminhando até o loiro.

-Joe? – chamou baixinho, mas tudo o que Joe fez foi ignorar-lhe. – Chuchu? – um leve sorriso cruzou os lábios firmes. – Não precisa ficar bravo, meu lindo. – sorrindo, ela ficou na ponta dos pés; uma mão apoiada em um dos ombros largos, enquanto a outra o fazia girar o rosto, para encará-la.

-O quê? – ele resmungou e ela sorriu docemente.

-Obrigada. – ele sorriu, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijar-lhe.

-De nada. – o loiro respondeu, quando os lábios se separaram.

-Mas o que significa isso? – Molly perguntou escandalizada, antes de caminhar até Gina e, segurando-a pelos ombros, afastando-a dele. – Como você permite que esse... Esse... Esse mal educado lhe agarre, minha querida? – Joe balançou a cabeça.

-Até mais, Gi. – ele falou simplesmente, começando a caminhar para fora da enfermaria, no mesmo instante em que Molly começava a passar um sermão em Gina.

-Joe! Volta aqui agora! – Gina exclamou, mal humorada, mas tudo o que o loiro fez foi continuar seu caminho e, quando chegou na porta, ele olhou-a e mandou um beijinho no ar, como ela sempre fazia consigo, antes de sair, deixando-a para trás.

Gina bufou; ele ia lhe pagar. Ah se ia.

hr

Livros. Poeira. Silêncio. Palavras complicadas descrevendo detalhadamente um feitiço de desilusão. Isso era tudo o que o cercava. Tudo no que ele se permitia pensar desde que o dia anterior - segunda-feira – começara.

Era como se ele houvesse criado uma muralha ao arredor de sua mente; toda a informação que seu cérebro conseguia absorver era relacionada às aulas. Nada mais; nem mesmo Quadribol conseguia reter sua atenção.

Sabia que todos os alunos que estavam na biblioteca tinham a mesma duvida: o que um dos melhores alunos estava fazendo cercado por pilhas de livros, mas ele não se importava, de fato.

Aquele fora o único jeito que encontrara para não pensar i _nela _ /i ; naquela ruiva doida e não se importava de admitir isso.

Mas também admitia que ficar se afundando cada vez mais naquela tristeza era algo que não lhe ajudaria em nada; tinha certeza que Gina não lhe olharia e ficaria com pena, antes de se atacar em seus braços.

E era exatamente por isso que ele estava tentando voltar a ser o que era antes de tudo aquilo acontecer; e iria conseguir. Certo, aceitava o fato de que não conseguia mais ficar com alguma garota por diversão. Não enquanto amasse Gina; não somente uma paixonite, mas sim um amor, o qual ele não conseguia entender a que proporções esse sentimento chegava.

Puxando o ar com força, pegou sua pena e começou a copiar um parágrafo do livro, mas não pôde avançar muito, uma vez que uma mochila foi colocada sobre a mesa, do outro lado.

Erguendo os olhos, pôde ver Rony parado ao lado da mesa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Que foi? – perguntou num murmúrio, estranhando o sorriso do ruivo; sorriso que não aparecia no rosto sardento há dias.

-Gina acordou! – ele exclamou. Estava tão animado que não se deu ao trabalho de falar baixo, fazendo a bibliotecária lançar-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

Inesperadamente, Harry sentiu como se toda suas preocupações, aflições e tristezas houvessem simplesmente sumido de sua mente. Como se seu mundo somente dependesse do bem estar da irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo. Não! Tinha que parar de pensar nela dessa maneira: a amava e i _não queria _ /i vê-la dessa forma.

Era como se sua felicidade houvesse decidido voltar e que nada, nem ninguém, podia abalá-la.

-Sua mãe deve estar radiante. – murmurou, na falta de coisa melhor para dizer; e aquela frase também servia para esconder sua própria felicidade.

Rony sentou-se, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa: o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

-Está. Nunca vi mamãe tão feliz. – respondeu enquanto puxava as anotações de Harry. – Ela só não gostou muito do namorado da Gina.

Harry sorriu de canto; adorara saber disso.

-E com ela descobriu que a Gina estava namorando o irmão da Melissa? - perguntou, somente por perguntar, enquanto pegava o pergaminho que o amigo lhe estendia.

-O idiota deu um senhor beijo na Gina, antes de sair da Enfermaria para ir dormir.

Okay! Talvez houvesse se precipitado em relação a sua felicidade; essa pequena informação a havia abalado um pouco, mas só um pouquinho.

-Certo. – murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o que fazia antes do amigo chegar.

Escrevia lentamente no pergaminho sob o seu pulso direito, enquanto os olhos estavam fixos nas palavras do livro. Sentia que Rony o observava em silêncio e sabia que uma conclusão obvia estava se formando na cabeça do amigo; sabia que agora era somente uma questão de minutos para o ruivo finalmente compreender.

Talvez assim fosse melhor, pensou, enquanto virava a página do livro. Seria realmente mais fácil admitir para Rony o que sentia por sua irmã mais nova, se o ruivo o colocasse contra a parede. Somente esperava que o amigo não ficasse bravo.

-O que você tem, Harry? – ele perguntou simplesmente, após alguns minutos, fazendo o moreno parar de escrever e erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

-Como? – murmurou; admitia que era mais fácil de falar sobre seus sentimentos quando perguntado sobre eles, mas não iria ceder assim tão fácil.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – o outro respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o medo que Harry sentia da reação do ruivo começar a crescer. – Gina. – ele murmurou e um sorrisinho malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele. – Ou você achar que eu e Hermione não percebemos?

-Perceberam o quê? – perguntou, pousando a pena e cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa.

Será que ele era tão obvio assim? Será que estava escrito na sua testa que estava apaixonado? Ou será que Rony somente o estava provocando?

-Que seu comportamento mudou desde que ela entrou naquele coma. – Rony murmurou, como quem diz a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E como ele mudou? – Harry provocou e Rony suspirou pesadamente.

-Você não dorme, você não come e não presta atenção nas aulas. – o outro respondeu prontamente, não se deixando abalar pela expressão cansada e mal humorada do moreno.

Quer dizer então, pensou, que os dois haviam observado seu comportamento atentamente naqueles três dias? Será que também haviam percebido que ele não estava de fato se preocupando com a aproximação do próximo jogo de Quadribol?

Não, provavelmente não, já que Rony não mencionara isso.

-Não tenho sono, não tenho fome e não tenho vontade de prestar atenção nas aulas. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Até aí, nada relacionado a Gina, como você insinuou. – o ruivo sorriu abertamente.

-Mesmo? – perguntou cinicamente. – E aquele papo de o que fazer quando se percebe que se ama alguém, quando esse alguém esta preste a morrer? – Harry engasgou-se com a própria saliva. Aquele ruivo filho duma mãe sabia realmente colocar alguém contra a parede.

Puxou o ar com força e sorriu.

-Até aí... A Gina não foi a única que foi para a Ala Hospitalar naquele dia, Rony. – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não, não foi. – murmurou, contorcendo o semblante em uma expressão pensativa. – Mas foi a única que permaneceu lá até agora. Se fosse outra pessoa que lhe preocupava, você teria falado. Mesmo que odiasse admitir, Harry, você sempre nos conta com quem está ficando. E naquele dia, você estava com a Amanda Willians e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, ela não sofreu nem um arranhão. – Harry desviou os olhos e suspirou.

-Tem razão. – murmurou tão baixo que Rony teve a impressão de não ter ouvido.

-O quê? – perguntou; como assim Harry Potter, o cara mais orgulhoso que conhecia, estava admitindo que ele, Rony, tinha razão?

Harry puxou o ar com força.

-Eu disse que você tem razão. – repetiu um pouco mais alto. – Gina é o motivo de meu comportamento ter mudado. – remexeu-se inquieto sobre a cadeira, enquanto sentia sua nuca esquentar. – Odeio admitir, mas... – parou abruptamente. Não... Talvez não devesse admitir que temera que a ruiva morresse, porém sentia que o melhor amigo tinha direito de saber, mas era algo tão... Pessoal, algo que jamais sentira e que não estava de fato preparado para compartilhar.

-Mas...? – Rony pressionou. Harry nunca fora de parar de falar tão abruptamente.

-Mas sua irmã mexe comigo de uma maneira que eu mesmo não consigo entender direito. – completou, coçando a nuca num gesto sem jeito. Rony sorriu levemente.

-Amor seria uma palavra muito forte? – ele perguntou e Harry encarou as páginas amareladas do livro a sua frente, pensando.

Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, antes de voltar a encarar o amigo.

-Não, amor não seria uma palavra muito forte. Seria fraca demais. – respondeu e Rony ficou olhando para o rosto do amigo em silêncio, sério.

Por um momento, Harry chegou a pensar que aquele silêncio era um bom sinal, mas começou a mudar de idéia no momento em que percebeu que não conseguia entender a expressão do amigo; não sabia se ele estava irritado, se ele estava animado com aquilo. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, não sabia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça de Rony em uma conversa.

Sabia que se Rony não reagisse bem àquele fato, a amizade acabaria abalada por tempo indeterminado, ou seja, até que Hermione decidisse por um fim naquilo. Mas, sinceramente, esperava que o amigo aceitasse numa boa e, quem sabe, lhe ajudasse.

Okay! Estava querendo demais ao esperar que o amigo lhe ajudasse.

-Tudo bem. – Rony murmurou, depois de suspirar. – Só espero que fique claro que se você fizer a Gina derramar uma lágrima sequer, eu vou te esmurrar. – Harry permitiu que uma gargalhada escapasse por seus lábios.

-Entendido. – resmungou, dando seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias.

hr

Aquele era o fim de primavera mais quente que já tivera a infelicidade de passar em Hogwarts. Sentia que iria derreter a qualquer instante e parecia que as janelas abertas daquela sauna não era o suficiente para deixar o lugar mais fresco.

E ainda tinha aquele fantasma velho, metido a professor, que mais parecia uma viola, falando sozinho na frente da turma, que a cada segundo estava mais dispersa.

Mas Hillary podia jurar que era a aluna mais distraída da sala toda. E uma coisa que ela acabara de prometer a si mesma: que mataria Joe se continuasse a pensar nele o tempo todo.

E, inferno, não conseguia parar de reviver as sensações que passara nos braços dele; que sentira a partir do momento que os lábios dele cobriram os seus.

E, Deusinho, que beijo! Beijara poucos garotos na sua vida toda e, de todos, Joe fora o melhor. O único que conseguira fazê-la desejar beijá-lo novamente; o único que conseguira fazê-la esquecer seu passado por poucos minutos.

Mas sempre que pensava no loiro, o nome de Gina passava por sua cabeça, de modo que ela se arrependia de ter gostado tanto do beijo.

Gemendo baixinho, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e enterrou o rosto ali.

Deus, dera uma mancada muito grande com a amiga ruiva e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria descobrir. Sabia que ela, Hillary, acabaria falando; e se não fosse ela, seria Joe a falar.

Somente esperava que ela não ficasse brava.

Suspirando pesadamente, ergueu a cabeça e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, enquanto os olhos se perdiam na paisagem que era possível ver pela janela.

Mas também, pensou mal humorada, aquela ruiva queria monopolizar os garotos bonitos. Mesmo porque, concluiu, até onde sabia Gina e Joe só tinham uma amizade colorida e pelo que sabia, não havia fidelidade nesse tipo de relação.

Se bem que Joe, provavelmente, se via no direito de beijar outras garotas, já que Gina beijava Harry na frente do loiro. Mas ele não parecia do tipo que beijava as garotas com quem vivia brigando.

i _Convenhamos_ /i , pensou, i _eu não o odiava? Mas então se eu o odeio, eu não posso pensar nele o tempo todo. Certo, vou parar!_ /i 

Ajeitou-se na cadeira, fazendo o maior esforço para prestar, um pouco que fosse, de atenção na monótona aula de história a sua frente. Tentou e tentou, mas na terceira palavras do professor, já desistira. Não conseguia, era impossível! Podia até ouvir a voz de Joe, no fundo de sua mente, a irritando.

-Você nem consegue se concentrar em uma aulinha de história? – o loiro riria debochado. Um lindo sorriso debochado.

i _Espera! Não, não é lindo! É um sorriso horrível, como todo o conjunto do seu... Rosto perfeito, em todos os detalhes. O desenho da boca, o formato dos olhos azuis em contraste com os cabelos loiros... Ah! Que droga! Eu não consigo odiá-lo mais!_ /i , pensou revoltada consigo mesma.

Sentia-se confusa, não podia negar, mas não era todo dia que um sentimento tão forte como o ódio transformava-se drasticamente em... Em o quê? Era difícil saber.

i _Eu não posso gostar dele. _ /i , pensou, suspirando pesadamente. i _Não, não seria certo. Ele b praticamente  /b está com a Gina e isso não seria muito legal. Ela é minha amiga, não posso fazer isso com ela! Mas vai ser muito... Muito difícil... /i _

Esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, sem conseguir deixar de pensar no grande problema que teria pela frente. Ela sabia que isso não era um problema de estado, como Comensais atacando o Ministério, ou Voldemort voltando novamente, mas ainda assim era grave.

i _Bom, eles não estão juntos exatamente... _ /i , tentou convencer-se, enquanto alisava a pena em sua mão. i _Gina não está namorando ele. Não firme. É apenas um caso... Um rolo. Isso! Ela está apenas enrolada com ele. Não é nada sério... Ou é? _ /i 

Bufou, sentindo-se cansada e mais confusa ainda. Por que ela tinha que gostar dele? Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele, pelo menos por um minuto? Um minuto que fosse, ela já ficaria grata. Não podia deixar que a imagem daquele loiro metido impregnasse para sempre em seus pensamentos. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, que no momento era prestar atenção na maldita aula de história. Não que realmente achasse que fosse conseguir, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Mas no momento em que finalmente conseguiu desviar sua atenção dele e prestar atenção no que Binns falava, o sinal tocou, sobressaltando-a, fazendo-a pensar que Joe devia estar na enfermaria, agarrando-se com Gina e...

Inferno! Estava começando tudo de novo! Não, não e não! Levantou-se apressada, recolhendo seu material com agressividade, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas do seu lado. Mas ela não estava ligando, porque mais uma vez a imagem do loiro nublou seus pensamentos.

Que ele fosse para o inferno também, pensou mal humorada, apesar de saber que não estava desejando aquilo de verdade.

Saiu da sala quase correndo, passando pelo aglomerado de alunos do quinto ano que estava na porta da sala, tentando sair.

Estava quase chegando no Salão Principal quando o viu; caminhando calmamente pelo corredor, as mãos nos bolsos das calças negras; os cabelos loiros despenteados, apontando para todos os lados. Os lábios firmes estavam formando um bico, já que ele assoviava animado, enquanto as íris azuis olhavam para a paisagem que a janela fornecia.

De repente, uma raiva incontrolável invadiu seu ser, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e, caminhando pesadamente até Joe, parou na frente dele que, quando a viu, sorriu.

-Você! – exclamou, apontando o dedo no peito dele. – Você é um idiota! – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em confusão.

-Como?

-Você é um imbecil, idiota, ignorante, estúpido... – mas antes que ela pudesse continuar com sua lista de "elogios" que tinha para ele, o loiro colocou dois dedos sobre seus lábios; o semblante contorcido em uma expressão de confusão.

-Do que você ta falando? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a simplesmente entender que sua atitude era ridícula. Simplesmente patética.

Arregalando os olhos, afastou a cabeça, de modo que seus lábios estavam livres para que ela pudesse falar livremente. Ele abaixou a mão.

-Eu... – piscou algumas vezes. – Eu não sei. – murmurou, antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair de lá, deixando para trás um Joe divertido.

Quando a morena virou o corredor, Joe permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por seus lábios. Hillary era adorável.

hr

A brisa fresca entrava na sala, junto com as luzes do sol, entrando pela janela aberta. O canto dos pássaros soava animado, mas eles pareciam não perceber nada daquilo; perdidos demais naquele beijo.

Foi Brian quem quebrou o contato dos lábios após alguns segundos.

-Por que eu estou permitindo que você cabule aula, quando suas notas em Adivinhação estão caindo? – Melissa perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos e perdendo-se naquele mar azul. Brian sorriu maroto.

-Porque você me ama, porque você i _também _ /i está cabulando e porque Adivinhação não é uma matéria relativa para meu currículo. – ela sorriu de canto.

-E por que i _eu _ /i estou cabulando? – ele sorriu convencido.

-Porque você não resiste ao meu charme. – ela riu.

-Que eu me lembre a Veela sou eu, querido. – fora a vez de ele rir, antes de dar de ombros.

-Não preciso desses artifícios para ser perfeito. – Melissa permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por sua garganta. Deus, ele era arrogantemente charmoso.

-Convencido. – resmungou, antes de beijá-lo com paixão. – Mas e a Gina, hein? – ela perguntou, quando se separaram. Brian suspirou.

-Espero que viva. – ela respondeu simplesmente e a loira concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-E eu espero que Joe tenha acertado na poção. – o moreno concordou.

-Seu irmão é um nerd, Mel. – resmungou. – Há mais de cinqüenta por cento de chances de que ele tenha acertado. – ela sorriu.

-Se ele tiver matado a Gina, a próxima sepultura será a dele. – Brian sorriu, divertido.

-Vamos passar na enfermaria quando o sinal tocar. – ela olhou-o.

-Vai cabular aula de História também? – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

-Não vamos chamar de cabular. – murmurou. – Vamos pensar que temos coisas mais importantes para resolver. – ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Você que sabe. – respondeu. – Mas e a Hillary, hein? – perguntou, evitando que ele lhe desse um beijo.

Brian resmungou, mal-humorado.

-O que tem ela? – perguntou com má vontade, deixando claro que não queria conversar naquele momento.

-Está estranha. – ele girou os olhos.

-Ela i _é _ /i estranha, Mel. – ela riu, divertida.

-Mas está mais estranha do que o de costume. – ele olhou-a nos olhos.

-Só porque ela não come, não fala, não estuda, não dorme, não presta atenção e anda mal-humorada? – resmungou. – Ela está ótima, meu bem. – completou sarcástico.

-Cala a boca, seu desnaturado! – mandou esganiçada, dando um leve tapa no ombro dele. – O que você acha que ela tem? – Brian suspirou pesadamente.

-Um problema chamado Joe e que i _não é _ /i da nossa conta. – respondeu, olhando-a intensamente.

-É claro que é da nossa conta. Ela é nossa amiga, Brian. – a loira repreendeu, tentando entender de onde o namorado tirava tanto sangue frio.

-É! É nossa amiga, mas até agora não nos contou nada. – Melissa girou os olhos.

-E é isso que nos preocupa, querido. – ele encarou-a, irônico.

- i _Nos _ /i preocupa? – repetiu e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo os cachos loiros balançarem levemente. – Mel! Deixe a garota ter seus problemas i _pessoais_ /i . – completou, frizando a última palavra, na esperança de tirar aquela idéia da cabeça da namorada.

-Mas como seus amigos, nós temos a obrigação... – ele a interrompeu com um gesto displicente da mão.

-De deixá-la falar quando bem entender. – ele completou. – Não iremos pressioná-la, não é? – completou e ela bufou.

-Não! Se ela continuar assim vai acabar ficando doente. – ele afastou-se, chateado; por que Melissa tinha que ficar falando daquelas coisas, quando ele somente queria namorar?

-Você é doida. – murmurou, com fingido espanto, mascarando sua decepção.

-O quê? – Melissa perguntou lenta e perigosamente, cerrando os olhos.

-É verdade, amor. – ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e uma louca vontade de beijá-lo lhe atingir. – Em um dia você briga com a Lary porque eu a ajudei e no outro está toda preocupada com ela. – a loira o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Cala a boca! Aquele dia foi diferente. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Posso saber por quê? – ele resmungou, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Porque... Foi diferente, oras! – ele riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, divertido.

-Você é confusa. – comentou, ainda olhando-a.

-E mesmo assim você me ama. – ela respondeu de forma cantarolada.

-Amo mesmo. – ele estirou a língua, antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito e virando o rosto. Melissa riu.

-Isso é bom. – ela comentou e ele olhou-a, somente para ver o sorriso mais lindo dela, brincando nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos, enquanto as íris azuis brilhavam em pura felicidade, apesar de tudo o que a preocupava.

Tinha que admitir que tivera sorte de conhecê-la e por ela ter entrado na sua vida da maneira que entrara; sabia que se não houvesse conhecido-a, hoje seria uma pessoa digna de ser sonserina.

-E por que isso é bom? – perguntou, lembrando-se que ela aguardava uma reação sua.

-Porque assim eu não vou sofrer por amar meu melhor amigo. – ele sorriu, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura e capturar seus lábios, deixando claro que não pretendia falar sobre mais nada; somente sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, a boca dela contra a sua.

Somente queria sentir as mãos dela passeando por suas costas.

Merlin, como a amava.

hr

-Vamos! Hermione, só uma vez! – ele andava apressado, tentando manter-se ao lado dela.

-Rony, não! Isso é errado! – a morena continuou caminhando sem parar por mais e mais corredores, seguindo para a aula de Poções nas antigas masmorras.

-Hermione, por favor! – o ruivo parou a frente dela, seu sorriso afastou todos os motivos contra ao que ele estava pedindo e ela logo se viu acenando a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo também.

-Mas... Somente essa aula, está bem? – Rony consentiu sorrindo, ganhando um curto beijo, enquanto ele a levava para fora do castelo.

Apesar de estarem no fim da primavera, os jardins ainda mantinham aquela áurea, repleta de flores, pássaros e algumas borboletas coloridas, que seguiam de flor em flor.

Seguiram para a beira do lago, sentando-se na sombra de um enorme ipê roxo, cheio de flores. Vieram, por todo o caminho, conversando apenas sobre bobagens e nada de muita importância, mas Rony precisava lhe contar o que descobrira.

-Finalmente ele confessou. – o ruivo mexia nas mexas castanhas dela, que deitara a cabeça em seu ombro, já que ele sentou-se encostado a árvore.

-Quem? – ela perguntou, curiosa, segurando as mãos dele.

-Harry. Ele confessou que gosta da Gina.

-Ah... Eu imaginei. Já não era sem tempo! – ela não pareceu dar importância ao assunto, mas ele continuou.

-É, mas... Ela está com o Joe. Acho que ele não tem muita chance; Gina o odeia.

-Hum... Aí é que você se engana. – Hermione disse erguendo a cabeça e o fitando. – Eu acho que ela ainda gosta dele.

-O quê? – Rony riu divertido. – Você está errada, Mione.

-Não. – ela disse calmamente; um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. – Tenho quase certeza de que ela ainda é apaixonada por ele. Gina somente não quer dizer.

O ruivo a olhou, intrigado.

-Como pode saber disso?

-Intuição feminina. – ela sorriu amplamente, divertindo-se com a reação emburrada dele.

-Vocês são muito misteriosas! Todas vocês! – Hermione ria e ele acabou sorrindo também. – Mas ninguém é mais misteriosa que Gina.

-Com certeza. – ela concordou sorrindo, deitando-se no colo dele.

A suave brisa da manhã formava leves vibrações na água, criando pequenas ondas em toda a sua extensão. O jardim estava praticamente vazio, havia apenas três pessoas, sem contas os dois passeando por lá; dois meninos do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa e uma Sonserina carregada de livros, à sombra de outra enorme árvore, mais próxima do castelo.

Rony riu, ao imaginar Harry sozinho na aula do querido professor de Poções, enquanto ele estava ali, abraçado com Hermione, à beira do lago, mais azul do que de costume, naquela perfeita manhã de primavera. Nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo!

Saindo da torrente de pensamentos bons, que o cercava, o ruivo notou que a namorada estava muito calada e parecia concentrada em alguma idéia maluca.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

-Nada. – Hermione respondeu, ainda pensativa. Ele sabia que ela nem ouvira a pergunta direito.

-Hermione! – Rony a virou, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ela fez uma careta, desgostosa e ele, sem conter um sorriso, continuou. – Então, pode começar a me dizer o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha! – ele bateu o dedo indicador de leve, na altura da têmpora dela.

-Eu não estou pensando em nada! – a morena riu com a expressão pouco convencida dele. – É que...

-É que...? – incentivou.

-Eu estou tendo uma idéia, só isso.

-Ah, sério, Hermione? – ele disse sarcástico, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, aborrecida. – Eu nunca pensaria nisso sozinho! Na realidade, eu até cheguei a pensar que você estava meditando, em uma fase avançada de ioga.

-Deixe de ser engraçadinho. – ela cruzou os braços, chateada.

-Então me diga logo o que é!

-Hum... – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Soltou os braços e sem tirar os olhos dos dele, aproximou-se, sua boca ficando a milímetros da dele. – Você está muito curioso, Rony! O que vou ganhar em troca, caso eu lhe conte?

-Ah, deixa eu ver... – o ruivo fingiu estar pensativo.

-Um feliz muito obrigado. – ele sorriu amplamente.

-Ah! – ela afastou-se, dizendo em um tom emburrado. – Então não vou lhe dizer!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele riu abafado e ela aproximou-se de novo. Ele passou seus braços ao arredor da fina cintura dela, enquanto a morena depositava os dela no ombro ele, cruzando as mãos em sua nuca.

-Vou lhe dar algo que eu tenho certeza de que você irá gostar.

-Então vai! – ela disse, animada.

-Vai, o quê? – Rony perguntou confuso. Ela bufou, ainda sorrindo.

-Dá a minha surpresa. – disse ansiosa.

-Não, não. – disse fingindo estar sério. – Primeiro você me conta e depois eu lhe dou.

-Ah, não. Assim não tem graça... Você primeiro.

-Hermione, - seu sorriso sumiu. – as coisas não funcionam assim.

-Ah, como você é chato! – separam-se e ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Primeiro vem as damas.

-Então, minha querida dama, comece você! – ele sorriu irônico e ela debochada

-Certo, mas... Você tem que dar a minha surpresa logo em seguida, okay?

-Sim, senhora! – ele soou como um soldado, batendo continência.

-Bom... Eu vou dar um jeito de ajudar o Harry. Quero que ele fique com a Gina!

Ela sorriu animada, mas durou apenas alguns segundos; a risada dele confundiu seus pensamentos.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, sem graça.

-É que você nunca vai mudar. Não importa o que aconteça. Mas... Eu não ligo! Qual era o plano mesmo?

Ela mostrou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, que ele retribuiu e beijou-lhe o lábio longamente.

-Bom... O plano é o seguinte.

hr

_ i Uma semana depois... /i _

Liberdade! Finalmente estava livre daquela enfermaria fedorenta, na qual não podia fazer nada; onde tinha que agüentar os sermões de sua mãe em relação a Joe e onde Molly controlava histericamente as pessoas que teriam ou não permissão de entrar lá para lhe ver.

Ficara realmente chocada ao saber que Molly não permitira nem que Melissa entrasse.

Paranóica, era nisso que sua doce mãe estava se transformando. Numa velha paranóica.

Sorriu de canto; sua mãe era um amor de pessoa, mas quando ficava com a pulga atrás da orelha não havia nada que a parasse; nem mesmo a mais detalhada explicação de como ela, Gina, começara a ficar com Joe, dois anos atrás.

Mas, Merlin, a ruiva tinha certeza de que sua mãe não ficara tão histérica quando Rony começara a ficar de casinho com Hermione.

Talvez devesse questionar seu pai sobre problemas com histerias na família de sua mãe; quem sabe fosse um problema genético?

Mas quando entrou no próximo corredor, sua mãe foi varrida bruscamente de sua mente. Não somente sua mãe, mas tudo. Tudo, menos i _ele_ /i .

Ele estava mais belo do que poderia lembrar-se. Encostado em uma parede, os braços fortes cruzados em frente ao peito malhado; os cabelos negros estavam mais desgrenhados que o normal e possuíam uma leve tonalidade prata, devido a luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta. Os lábios firmes estavam entreabertos, num convite silencioso. As íris verdes miravam o chão fixamente.

Oh, Deus, ele ficava arrogantemente irresistível quando estava pensativo e ela tinha que admitir isso.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, enquanto suas íris continuavam a passear pelo corpo dele, guardando na memória cada mínimo detalhe. Merlin, tinha que admitir que quando ele usava somente a calça e a blusa social da escola – com os cinco primeiros botões abertos – ele ficava mais sexy.

Seu coração batia descompassado contra seu peito; havia algo que emanava dele, algo que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que tinha um poder sobre si, que a fazia desejar poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo, como se ele fosse um imã.

Puxando o ar com força, controlou seus desejos, enquanto um sorriso maroto fugia para seus lábios.

-Esperando a galinha vir te esquentar, ovo? – provocou; sua voz saindo rouca e baixa, o que o fez arrepiar-se, antes de erguer os olhos, para encará-la, parecendo surpreso com sua presença, o que provara que ele não a vira chegar.

-A galinha já virou frango assado há muito tempo. – ele murmurou simplesmente, enquanto as íris verdes corriam pelo corpo dela, onde usava somente a saia e a blusa do uniforme.

-E é por isso que você está tão chateado? – ela perguntou sarcástica, ignorando o rastro de fogo que os olhos dele deixavam sobre seu corpo.

-Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente, desviando seus olhos para o pedaço de céu que era possível ver pela janela.

-Vou fingir que acredito. – ela resmungou, voltando a andar, mas quando passou por ele, o moreno a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de continuar, puxando-a de encontro ao próprio corpo; os rostos estavam próximos.

-Eu adoraria se você começasse a acreditar em mim. – ele murmurou simplesmente, antes de soltar seu braço, mas ela não se afastou. Ficou onde estava, olhando fixamente para as íris verdes dele, que devolvia seu olhar na mesma intensidade.

-Porque eu deveria? – ele sorriu de canto, enquanto, num gesto ousado, acariciava seu rosto.

-Porque já passamos da fase de criancices. – ele respondeu, enquanto descia sua mão para os cabelos dela, acariciando-os. Aproximou seu rosto. – Porque já somos grandes o suficiente para saber que não vale a pena perder nosso tempo em discussões sem fundamentos; e brigas sem motivos.

Ela cerrou os olhos; o que aquela almôndega queimada estava pretendendo?

-Desde quando você tem pensamentos tão maduros? – ele riu de leve, antes de abaixar sua mão, colocando-a no bolso de sua calça.

-Não sei. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas o fato é que eu ficaria realmente contente se você começasse a confiar em mim. – ela suspirou. Fosse o que fosse que ele estava planejando, ele estava soando verdadeiro demais; confiável demais.

-E para que eu confiaria em você? – perguntou, cerrando os olhos. – Para você se aproveitar? Para você usar todas as armas que te darei? Para você me humilhar? Não, obrigada, Potter. – respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir divertido.

-Não. – ele de ombros. – Para sermos amigos. – Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Fechou a boca, enquanto ficava o encarando, incrédula.

Como assim Potter e ela serem amigos? Oh, Merlin, o que aquele i _pato_ /i estava querendo? Por que não conseguia decifrar aquele brilho peculiar nas íris dele? Por que não conseguia ler nos olhos dele o que ele estava pensando; planejando?

Por que aquilo lhe parecia tão... Verdadeiro? Por que parecia que ele deseja mais do que tudo ser seu amigo? Por quê?

Eram tantas perguntas sem resposta... Tantos medos, que somente a presença dele lhe fazia sentir-se segura a ponto de parecer que o mundo era feito de paz. Oh, Deus, o que estava acontecendo consigo?

-E por que... Você... – balbuciou, sem saber que falar, pela primeira vez deste que chegara á Hogwarts. Harry sorriu, divertindo-se com sua falta de fala.

-Porque eu cansei de brigar com você. – ele murmurou, colocando uma mecha rubra do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Porque eu cansei de ver esse brilho de magoa nos seus olhos sempre que fala comigo. – ele beijou-lhe gentilmente a bochecha. – Porque eu quero poder me preocupar com você.

Oh, céus! Porque ele estava fazendo isso consigo? Será que ele não percebia que aquilo mais lhe feria do que deixava feliz? Porque estava sendo obrigada a agüentar tudo aquilo, afinal?

Naquele momento, um incontrolável desejo de contar tudo a ele tomou conta de si. Mas sabia que não podia, que ele provavelmente lhe acharia boba por planejar tudo aquilo.

Deus do céu! Não podia mais negar: estava mais apaixonada por ele do que nunca, jamais, estivera. Como se sua própria vida dependesse de cada sorriso que ele dava.

_ i E o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro /i _, pensou.

Não podia continuar ali. Por mais que estivesse gostando da proximidade; por mais que estivesse desejando que ele continuasse a acariciar-lhe gentilmente. Por mais agradável que a companhia dele estivesse sendo, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Eu... Tenho que ir. – murmurou, começando a caminhar o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam para fora do corredor. Tinha que sair de perto dele, antes que fizesse uma burrada.

-Gina. – a voz dele chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a para e olhar lentamente por cima de seus ombros. Ele sorria de leve e parecia ansioso.

-Sim?

-Eu só achei que você devia saber... – ele murmurou, completamente sem jeito, enquanto as maças do rosto adquiriam uma leve tonalidade rosada.

-O quê? – pressionou.

-Que... – ele começou, mas era visível que não conseguia continuar; pelo menos não sem uma pressão.

-Sim? – ele puxou o ar com força, antes de olhá-la nos olhos.

-Eu te amo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Well... More one chapther! (cai dura e morta de cansaço)

Demorou? Nem tanto... Eu acho! XD Pequenas crises durante o capítulo, mas graças a Ysi e á Mione Malfoy (a mala que senta na minha frente na escola! XD) o capítulo saiu! Depois de me matar e bla bla bla ele está aí e (Mione Malfoy me mata se eu não falar isso) ela parece que com a Lary! XD Ela que me ajudou na cena, cedendo confusões da sua maravilhosa (note o sarcasmo) vida amorosa! XD

E, mais uma coisinha: esse capítulo é dedicado á Srta. Wheezy que fez niver no dia 10/08! Lovo-te sua pirralha safada e folgada! XD

Well... Sobre o cap... Eu sei que não devia ter parado aí, mas é para não perder o costume. ;)

Comentem.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Sim, Chang muito insuportável.

Gostou do fim desse capítulo?XD

Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Joe é seu? Desde quando? O.O

rebola a bundinha Feliz agora que o cap foi dedicado a vc?

Cuia? Não! Flor de maracujá é vc! XD

Beijos.

**Aline Granger: **Ambas queremos seguir direito, mas temos uma diferença? Qual?

Sim! Negocio de escola é péssimo. Eu sinto como se não fosse somente duas semanas de aula, mas sim meses.

Beijos.

**Lan Potter: **Oh... Entendi! P

E por que você mudou de idéia nos últimos três capítulos?

Beijos.

**Virgin Potter: **Oi!

Sim, ela acordou.

Gostou da luta que o Harry teve? XD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo H/J!

Sabe que eu mesma não pensei na reação de ninguém ao saber do passado da Hillary?

Beijos.

**Miaka: **Joe é o Joe né?

Seu Joe? i.i'

Sim, Hermione é chantagista! XD

Sim, Gina acordou e, quando saiu da enfermaria, tachou a própria mãe como velha paranóica! XD

Short-Fic? Ai... Pode ser que mais tarde eu escreva... Não sei! i.i

**Thiti Potter: **Oi!

Mesmo que eu quisesse – e não queria -, eu não podia matar a Gina, se não a próxima a morrer seria eu! XD

Lary e Joe fofinhos?XD

Mione é a Mione! XD

Beijos.

**Juli-Chan: **Um chocolate? Só se for branco! XD

Você nem sabe o que eu planejei pro Harry! XD

Provavelmente já disse... No momento não me lembro... Estou com a cabeça cheia de formulas de física e reflexões de Geografia, junto com milhoes de duvidas não resolvidas de mat e bla bla bla! i.i' ngm merece.

Beijos.

**Kirina-Li: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Como assim "se lê muito bem" minha fic? O.o

Hehe... Gamou na parte que era inocente antes de ficar com ele, hein?

Beijos.

**Dudinha Tonks: **respostas sobre sua duvida no próximo capítulo, ta? ;)

Beijos.

**Estrela Hoshi: **Comentário grande demais e eu to cansada demais para responder nos mínimos detalhes, então serei breve, okay? i.i

Hum... Você lê o cap e depois lê de novo ouvindo uma música? Você pode começar a falar qual a musica que você que serve para tal cap?

Bom... Harry foi mimado demais por Dumbledore, então não duvide muito se o Harry pedir pro velho dar a Gina pra ele! XD

Sim, Harry na árvore foi TUDO DE BOM! -

Ah, o Joe tem cabelos liso sim! É que eu tenho mania de usar cachos no lugar de madeixas e bla bla bla... E como eu não revisei o cap anterior, acabou ficando lá mesmo.

Ta na facu? Qual? Que curso? (inconveniente a lot)

Beijos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Música**: **Everything, Lifehouse**_

_Find me here_

_(Encontre-me aqui)_

_And speak to me_

_(E fale comigo)_

_I want to feel you_

_(Eu quero te sentir)_

_I need hear you_

_(Eu preciso te ouvir)_

Parecia que tudo havia parado; o vento não soprava mais; os animais noturnos não existiam mais; a luz da lua parecia não mais iluminar.

Seu coração batia rápido contra seu peito e o ar se perdera no caminho para seus pulmões, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, recusando-se a acreditar no que o moreno acabara de dizer.

Não! Não era possível. Como assim Harry Potter, o senhor perfeição, o cara da população feminina, a amava? A poção devia ter difundido seu cérebro. Ela não estava ouvindo direito.

Se bem que... Seu plano era aquele, droga! Fazê-lo se apaixonar! Então – um sorriso maldoso passou por seus lábios -, queria dizer que conseguira transpassar a barreira que ele tinha ao arredor do coração? Ótimo! Era hora de desprezá-lo, como ele fizera consigo há alguns anos.

Mas será que conseguiria? Céus, acabara de admitir a si mesma que o amava mais do que nunca... Como poderia desprezá-lo? Como? Não sabia de onde tiraria coragem, mas não iria cair naquele joguinho.

Era impossível, pensou, que Harry a amasse realmente; nunca dera motivos para isso, somente brigara com ele, deixara claro para o moreno que o odiava e, no entanto, ele estava ali, corado, sem jeito, hesitante e ansioso, parecendo a pessoa mais verdadeira da face da Terra, dizendo que se apaixonara.

Oh, Merlin! Aquilo era hora para ela ficar confusa? Não, claro que não, pensou mal humorada consigo mesma.

Puxando o ar com força, tirou o leve sorriso dos lábios e forçou um ar de descrença.

-Como? – perguntou, a voz saindo mais rouca que o normal; talvez fosse o efeito verdadeiro daquela declaração, mas não iria deixar que ninguém soubesse disso pelos seus lábios.

As maças do rosto dele ficaram mais rosadas e isso – Gina era obrigada a admitir – era uma caricia para o ego da ruiva.

-Você ouviu muito bem. – ele respondeu em um murmúrio, deixando claro que não teria coragem de repetir aquelas palavras tão cedo e isso feriu Gina tão profundamente, que ela teve vontade de dar um belo tapa no rosto daquele pervertido e xingá-lo até não achar mais nada de ruim para que, no fim, dissesse que o amava profundamente.

Mas isso, pensou fechando a cara, estava fora de cogitação no momento, quem sabe fizesse isso mais para frente.

Puxou o ar com força novamente e encarou-o; não podia negar que ele ficava maravilhosamente sexy quando corado.

-Pois eu te desafio a repetir. – revidou, erguendo o queixo. Sabia que o moreno era orgulhoso demais para aceitar provocações e iria provocá-lo, iria fazê-lo jogar o seu jogo. Iria virar a mesa, que o estava favorecendo desde que ela chegara em Hogwarts. Estava na hora de tomar as rédeas da situação, já deixara passar muito tempo e, por isso, quase perdera oportunidades maravilhosas, ao ficar em coma e quase morrer.

Não iria perder mais tempo; se era para morrer, morreria feliz por saber que vencera aquele joguinho.

-Não tenho porque aceitar seu desafio. – ele replicou, entre dentes, visivelmente começando a se irritar com aquela ruiva doida.

Gina sorriu de canto e caminhou lentamente até ele, parando somente quando as pontas de seus pés se tocaram. E, agora que estava ali, via o quão alto ele era. Deus do céu, batia na altura do peito daquela almôndega.

Ergueu o rosto para que pudesse encarar aqueles olhos verdes feiticeiros, que brilhavam em puro mau humor e contrariedade, enquanto a encaravam fixamente.

-Medinho de perder para uma garota, é? – murmurou, maldosa. – Não se preocupe tanto, Potter, você só precisa repetir o que disse ou será que não é homem o suficiente para isso?

Isso pareceu ferir – e muito – o ego do moreno, que tinha um brilho ofendido nos olhos.

Será que aquela ruiva não percebia que estava acabando consigo tendo aquela atitude? Dizendo aquelas coisas sem sentido?

-Pois bem... – murmurou, sua voz cheia de raiva por estar fazendo o que, obviamente, ela queria. – Eu disse que eu te amo, sua ruiva folgada. – completou, enquanto a pegava pelos ombros e a chacoalhava, como que tentando fazer aquilo entrar de uma vez por todas na cabeça dela.

Gina não pôde evitar sorrir, enquanto era balançada. Ele fizera exatamente o que queria que fizesse.

Deixando o tronco duro, obrigou-o a parar, antes de dar um tapa nas mãos dele.

-Você não ama ninguém, Potter. – murmurou lentamente. – Não ama seus amigos, não me ama e não ama nem a si mesmo. – continuou, soltando-se. – Você somente gosta de pensar que se diverte as custas dos outros, quando são as outras pessoas que fazem isso; usam você para a própria diversão! – sorriu sarcástica. – Você é o idiota da escola, querido, todos te vêem como uma forma de distração, nada mais. Ninguém te vê como uma pessoa, como um garoto de dezesseis anos com um rosto bonitinho. Todos, sem exceção, te vêem como o Menino Que Sobreviveu, a forma mais rápida e fácil de conseguir fama. – a cada palavra que era proferida, mais uma ferida era aberta dentro do peito de Harry, que não podia acreditar que ela estivesse falando aquelas coisas.

Mas acima de sua dor, estava sua raiva. i _Quem _ /i aquela ruiva idiota achava que era para falar aquilo? Puxou o ar com força, antes de sorrir de canto e antes que pudesse ao menos pensar, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

-Você não sabe i _nada _ /i sobre minha vida, Virginia. – seu tom saiu baixo, rouco e arrastado, fazendo Gina se encolher levemente. – Você não é i _ninguém _ /i para falar sobre meus sentimentos. Eu já deixei claro uma vez o que penso sobre suas atitudes, mas parece que você esqueceu, então vou refrescar sua memória; você é uma garota mimada e sem escrúpulos, que acha que o mundo gira ao arredor do seu nariz bonitinho. – seu tom tornou-se frio, enquanto cerrava os olhos. – Se você não sabe falar que não corresponde alguém, problema seu, mas não venha assumir o sentimento dos outros, já que essa atitude é de uma pessoa medíocre e, isso, eu tenho certeza que você não é. – e, sem dar tempo para ela responder, girou nos calcanhares, deixando para trás uma Gina pasma.

Como alguém podia ser tão contraditório quanto Potter? Em um momento aquele imbecil dizia lhe amar e, no momento seguinte, ele dizia que a achava sem escrúpulos.

Merlin, aquele cara tinha sérios problemas mentais.

Mas, com ou sem problemas mentais, ele a havia ferido profundamente com aquelas palavras. E, finalmente, ele conseguira fazer uma coisa que há anos não conseguia; a fizera chorar.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto incrédulo dela, que continuava parada no meio do corredor vazio, olhando fixamente para o ponto por onde ele sumira.

Sentia como se uma faca houvesse perfurado seu coração, fazendo-o bater rápida e dolorosamente contra seu peito. As lágrimas vinham cada vez mais intensas, enquanto as palavras dele ecoavam por sua mente; "você é uma garota mimada e sem escrúpulos, que acha que o mundo gira ao arredor do seu nariz bonitinho."

Merlin, se ele soubesse como isso lhe feria; se ele soubesse como ela se arrependia profundamente do que acabara de lhe dizer... Oh, infernos! Como odiava o fato de não conseguir odiá-lo!

_You are the light_

_(Você é a luz)_

_That's leading me to the place_

_(Isto está conduzindo-me ao lugar)_

_Where I find peace... Again_

_(Onde eu encontro a paz... Novamente)_

_You are the sterngth_

_(Você é a força)_

Tinha que admitir: nunca conseguira esquecer verdadeiramente o amor que sentia por ele, e que agora estava mais forte que nunca, a ponto de doer somente o fato de pensar nele.

Sentia seu mundo parar de rodar e o ar de existir. Sentia-se idiotamente tonta; tolamente apaixonada.

_Maldito fosse aquela almôndega queimada e ralada!_, pensou com ódio; ódio de si mesma; ódio por ver que mesmo depois de tanto tempo o amor que tinha por ele voltara mais forte do que ela achava que fosse possível amar alguém.

Mas tinha que ser sincera: o amava mais que tudo, até mesmo sua vida, porém toda a dor que ele lhe fizera sentir há dois anos superava qualquer sentimento de afeto que tinha por ele.

Queria vê-lo sofrendo por si, queria que ele soubesse ao menos um pouco do quanto ela própria sofrera.

Aquela já não era mais uma vingança por ele a ter trocado pela Chang, era uma vingança por ele tê-la pisado e se divertido com a humilhação que ela passara.

Mas por mais que sentisse que era isso que tinha que fazer, não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de agüentar vê-lo sofrer. Por Deus, quase não conseguira vê-lo ali, na sua frente, há alguns minutos, cheio de raiva e dor devido às palavras que falara.

Inferno, ele a amava realmente, porém ela não conseguia, por mais que soubesse que era verdade, acreditar; sua mente parecia incapaz de absorver a informação, enquanto seu coração parecia pular de felicidade dentro de si.

Cambaleou até a parede, apoiando-se nesta, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a lavar seu rosto. Permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse pela parede de pedra fria, até que se visse sentada, de modo que pôde abraçar seus joelhos e enterrar a cabeça ali, soluçando.

Por que as palavras dele tinham que ferir tanto? Por que ele tinha que ter dito coisas tão frias e que machucavam? Será que ele não percebia que o amava? Será que ele somente conseguia ver magoa em seus olhos? Seria seu amor tão bem escondido assim?

Mas que ele explodisse, pensou furiosa, enquanto continuava a chorar.

Odiava-se naquele momento por amá-lo e por permitir que ele a ferisse; por permitir-se chorar por ele.

Ergueu a cabeça e encostou-a na parede, de modo que pudesse olhar pela janela aberta do corredor; a lua cheia jazia solitária no céu azul escuro, que mais parecia um mar cheio de solidão e dor, exatamente como ela. Sentia-se sozinha e tão cheia de dor, que se surpreendia por ainda conseguir rir com seus amigos.

Puxou o ar com força e fechou os olhos, antes de secar o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Não podia ficar chorando pelos cantos e permitindo-se sofrer por aquele moreno sexy. Tinha que superar tudo isso, sabia, e era isso que iria fazer, mesmo que soubesse que no fim, quando voltasse para Los Angeles, ia sofrer terrivelmente. Mas deixaria para se preocupar depois.

No momento, tudo o que precisava era espairecer e, por isso, levantou-se e, lentamente, começou a caminhar para fora do castelo, na direção dos jardins.

Eu te amo, as palavras dele não paravam de ecoar em sua mente a cada passo que dava. Ele a amava e ela o amava, então porque mesmo assim insistia tanto em...

-Espera! – exclamou, parando abruptamente no meio do corredor vazio; os olhos estavam arregalados e as íris brilhavam em puro entendimento. – É isso! Merda! – como pudera esquecer-se disso tão facilmente?

Se Harry a amava e ela o amava, sua doença poderia ser facilmente curada, afinal a poção de Joe somente servira para tirá-la do coma, sabia... A única cura possível era aquilo que tinha em mente, porém não tinha tanta certeza se valeria tanto a pena.

Tinha que ter outro jeito... Tinha que haver alguma outra maneira, não poderia entregar-se tão facilmente... Mas sabia do pior – para si -; não havia outra maneira.

A única cura certa que conseguira era aquela e, por ser o que era, ela não contara para ninguém.

Mas... Por Merlin! Porque tinha que ser justo Potter? Porque não Malfoy? Okay, não que fosse fazer i _isso _ /i com Malfoy, mas era somente para ter certeza de que não queria nem um pouco que fosse com Harry.

Deu um tapa na própria testa; como pudera ser tão idiota? Tão estúpida de esquecer-se disso e no momento em que a oportunidade perfeita surgia, ela simplesmente esfregava coisas imbecis na cara dele, que saía furioso.

Santo Merlin... Como iria arrumar as coisas agora? Como iria fazer para que Harry voltasse a falar consigo, a ponto de concordar com aquela loucura? Como? Aliás, sabia muito bem como, a questão ali, naquele momento, era: conseguiria fazer?

-Você vai ter que dar um jeito, Gi... – murmurou, desolada, para si mesma, enquanto voltava a caminhar para os jardins e, quando alcançou estes, foi recebida pela brisa fresca da noite, a qual fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

Adoraria se aquela brisa levasse consigo seus problemas, mas sabia que até no mundo da magia isso era impossível.

Puxou o ar com força mais uma vez, enquanto parava na frente do lago, o qual refletia a imagem da lua.

Abaixando a cabeça, pôde ver seu próprio rosto refletido nas águas escuras.

Será que deveria realmente fazer aquilo? Deveria ir em frente com aquele plano maluco que acabara de arquitetar? Coragem para tanto?

Mas seus pensamentos foram desviados por uma outra imagem que foi refletida as águas e por uma mão que pousou em seu ombro.

-Pensativa demais para uma Weasley. – Hillary murmurou simplesmente, enquanto um sorriso divertido brincava no canto de seus lábios. Gina sorriu.

-E você parece confusa demais para uma... Grifinória. - resmungou em resposta, enquanto erguia a cabeça para encarar a amiga, que deu de ombros, depois de tirar a mão de cima de seu ombro.

-E estou mesmo. Você também, não é? – Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Por causa de um garoto, não? – Hillary bufou.

-É e você também, suponho. – fora a vez de Gina bufar.

-Pois é... Homens, o mal necessário. – resmungou e Hillary gargalhou com vontade.

-Sim, o mal necessário e que cura nossas dores, nos gostemos ou não. – Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas que eles são uns idiotas, eles são. – a ruiva riu.

-Muito. – resmungou. – Mas me diga, por que está confusa por causa de um garoto? – a outra suspirou e o olhar ficou perdido.

-O idiota me beijou e, agora, eu não paro de pensar naquele rostinho bonitinho. – parou por alguns segundos, como que analisando o que acabara de dizer. Suspirou novamente. – Fui sincera até a parte do pensar. – completou, encolhendo os ombros. Gina sorriu. – Mas e você? O que o macho fez? – fora a vez de a ruiva suspirar.

-Disse que me ama, antes de eu me irritar, esfregar algumas coisas na cara dele, ele ficar fulo, esfregar coisas na minha cara e ir embora. – respondeu em um fôlego só, fazendo Hillary olhá-la espantada.

-Então... – a morena começou, lentamente. Um sorriso maroto passando por seus lábios. – Podemos dizer que vocês levam a sério aquele papo de sinceridade no relacionamento. – Gina gargalhou e encolheu os ombros.

-Pode ser... O problema é que não temos uma relação. – respondeu, voltando a admirar o lago, num gesto que foi imitado por Hillary.

-Não que eu tenha uma relação com aquela banana. – ela resmungou e Gina riu, antes de puxar o ar com força e cruza os braços em frente ao peito.

O quesito Harry voltou a sua mente e, com ele, sua decisão veio. Tinha – e ia – fazer aquilo. Não porque o amava, mas sim porque se quisesse se curar, teria que concordar com aquilo.

Suspirou.

-Vamos entrar. – Gina e Hillary murmuraram juntas e, ao notarem isso, riram, enquanto começavam a caminhar na direção do castelo, lentamente; lado a lado.

Quando estavam quase chegando á pequena escada que levaria até o saguão de entrada, pararam e encararam-se.

-Mas de quem você estava falando? – perguntaram, outra vez, juntas, mas dessa vez somente sorriram.

-Ta, é melhor não falarmos isso. – Hillary resmungou, balançando a cabeça; não era uma boa idéia falar a Gina que beijara Joe. Definitivamente, não era.

Tudo bem que o beijo dele era o mais perfeito que tivera a felicidade de experimentar, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Mas talvez somente o fato de não parar de pensar naquele avestruz depenado quisesse dizer algo muito grande.

Gina sorriu e, corada levemente, balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo.

-Concordo plenamente. – respondeu e as duas continuaram a caminha e, quando chegaram ao pé da escadaria de mármore, pararam mais uma vez. – Vai pra onde você tem que ir, Lary, eu tenho alguma coisas para fazer antes de ir dormir.

A morena olhou-a curiosa. Gina parecia levemente ansiosa e evitava lhe olhar nos olhos; talvez o que quer que fosse que ela ia fazer levasse a noite toda, e a ruiva não quisesse dizer, mas aí a não lhe olhar nos olhos e não lhe dizer o que ia fazer eram outros quinhentos.

Deu de ombros; talvez a ruiva preferisse contar quando estivem juntas á Brian e Melissa. É, era isso.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente. – Boa noite. – Gina resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta, antes de subir as escadas correndo e, antes mesmo que a morena pudesse começar a subir, a ruiva já havia sumido de vista.

hr

A raiva ainda corria por seu corpo, enquanto ele caminhava apressado na direção do seu dormitório. Os lábios estavam crispados; as íris mais escuras que o normal; os cabelos mais bagunçados por ele não parar de passar os dedos por entre as mechas negras.

Quem aquela ruiva achava que era? Que direito achava possuir para falar assim com ele? Okay, admitia que algumas pessoas somente se aproximavam por causa de sua fama, mas aí a falar que todos eram falsos eram outros quinhentos.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez, frustrado.

Se bem que, àquela altura do campeonato, não tinha mais o direito de sentir-se tão injustiçado, já que respondera duramente para a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo; relembrando-a do que achava dela logo no inicio daquele ano maluco; suas aulas estavam muito boas até Dezembro e, em Janeiro, quando ela entrara naquele salão levemente ansiosa, ela provara que era capaz de defender-se muito bem sozinha.

Ansiosa... Sim, ela estava ansiosa naquela noite e ele também se sentia ansioso, porém sem ter motivos. Aquilo era estranho, mas deixaria para pensar naquilo mais tarde.

Dizendo a senha à mulher gorda, voltou a caminhar lentamente para dentro do Salão Comunal, quase vazio àquela hora; alguns alunos do sétimo ano estudavam em uma mesa próxima à janela; um grupinho do segundo ano jogava Snap Explosivo do outro lado.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, enquanto continuava seu caminho.

Sua mente ainda estava a mil quando saiu do banho e deitou-se, ajeitando-se sob as cobertas; sua cama era levemente iluminada pela lua e, ao mexer-se, pôde ver que Rony sentava, enquanto lhe encarava fixamente, em silêncio.

-Que foi, Rony? – Harry perguntou, cansado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

-Você parecia bravo na hora que entrou. – o ruivo deu de ombros. – Que houve? – Harry suspirou.

-Não houve nada. – respondeu, voltando a se deitar. – Boa noite, Rony. – mas o ruivo não parecia satisfeito.

-Ninguém entra batendo a porta quando está calmo. – Harry bufou.

-Não foi nada, Rony! – exclamou, mal humorado.

-Ta. Não quer contar, não conta. – resmungou, deitando-se, ficando de costas para Harry, que também deitou.

Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir; o sono não vinha. Tudo o que conseguia trazer á tona era a raiva que sentia de Gina.

-Ruiva folgada. – resmungou baixinho, antes de bufar. Definitivamente, Gina o estava enlouquecendo tendo aquelas atitudes estranhas.

Em um momento – ele juraria aquilo de pé junto – ela parecera satisfeita ao ouvir sua declaração, no outro, no entanto, ela parecia sinceramente pasma.

Mas no minuto seguinte a dizer novamente que a amava, Gina parecera genuinamente vitoriosa; genuinamente satisfeita. E, então, ela dissera aquelas coisas simples, mas que mesmo assim lhe feriram muito, a ponto de ele começar a falar as coisas sem nem ao menos pensar antes. Sem ao menos refletir se o que queria, realmente, era humilhá-la; feri-la como ela o ferira.

_That keeps me walking_

_(Que me faz andar)_

_You are the hope_

_(Você é a esperança)_

_That keeps me trusting_

_(Que me faz confiar)_

_You are the life_

_(Você é a vida)_

Deus, nunca admitiria em voz alta, porém sentia-se mal somente por lembrar-se de tudo o que falara a ela – mesmo sabendo que ela merecera aquilo -, mas seu orgulho era grande demais e o impedia de sequer cogitar em ir se desculpar com ela.

Mas se ele parasse para pensar direito naquela história toda, veria que quem iniciara aquele joguinho de palavras fora ela e que, o único que não se permitira abater verdadeiramente, fora ele. Agora, se parasse para perguntar a si mesmo porque nunca terminara uma discussão tendo ele como o vencedor, ele mesmo não saberia responder.

Um dia, talvez, ele soubesse o motivo de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele ano, porém, naquele momento, não queria descobrir, somente queria ficar onde estava – em sua cama – sob seus macios e aconchegantes cobertores, i _dormindo_ /i e não acordado, pensado naquela ruiva doida.

De fato, era isso que queria, mas não era isso que conseguia fazer; o que conseguia fazer era somente pensar em Gina e nada mais. Nem mesmo conseguia mais se preocupar com seus deveres de casa.

Suspirou pesadamente e virou, de modo que ficou de lado e de uma maneira que podia admirar o pedaço de céu que era possível ver pela grande janela ao lado da sua cama de dossel.

A lua cheia ainda estava a vista, iluminando tudo ao seu arredor e solitária na imensidão azul marinho do céu noturno. Tão solitária quanto ele se sentia; quando ele não queria se sentir.

Porém sua avalanche de sentimentos não pôde continuar, uma vez que uma coruja da torres pousou no parapeito da janela e começou a dar bicadas no vidro, fazendo um barulho estridente quebrar o silêncio sepulcral do dormitório. Mas Harry sentia-se demasiado desanimado para levantar-se e ir abrir a janela para que aquele barulho irritante cessasse, mas Rony parecera suficientemente animado – e com boa vontade, diga-se de passagem – para levantar-se e ir até lá, abrindo a janela, de modo que a coruja entrou, deu uma volta graciosa e largou um pergaminho aos pés do ruivo, antes de ir embora.

Rony olhou emburrado do pergaminho jogado no chão, para o pontinho distante que representava a coruja. Suspirando cansado, o ruivo agachou-se e pegou o pergaminho, antes de girá-lo a procura de um nome; quando encontrou este, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a cama de Harry, parando ao lado desta. O moreno ergueu os olhos para o amigo lentamente, como que pedindo para que ele falasse.

-Sim? – Rony sorriu de canto, malicioso.

-Harry, meu caro, parece que alguma garota está querendo te pegar pra ela. – ele respondeu, como se houvessem voltado há dois anos, quando as garotas mandavam cartas para Harry, pedindo para ficar com ele ainda à noite. O Menino Que Sobreviveu suspirou e sentou-se na cama, pegando o pergaminho que o amigo estendia. – Torça para ser bonita. – o ruivo comentou, rindo e Harry gargalhou. Não tinha boas lembranças sobre essas cartas sedutoras; a última que atendera pertencia á Pansy Parkison e, talvez, o fato de tê-la desprezado naquele momento, fosse um dos principais motivos para ela desprezá-lo até o presente momento; não que se importasse realmente com isso.

-Somente o fato de ela não ser da Sonserina já é meio caminho andado. – resmungou, enquanto rasgava o selo que fechava a carta e, no momento em que a carta se abriu, um cheiro doce de flores espalhou-se pelo dormitório e ele imediatamente reconheceu aquele perfume. Gina.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha, enquanto uma onda de curiosidade começava a atingi-lo. Raiva também o invadia mais e mais.

Atrevida! Era isso que Virginia Weasley era! Uma atrevida de marca maior! Como ela tinha a cara de pau de lhe mandar uma carta i _perfumada _ /i no meio da noite? Na mesma noite em que eles haviam brigado? Como?

-Uau... – Rony murmurou, sentindo o cheiro também. – Essa aí quer você mesmo, cara. – o ruivo completou e Harry teve que sufocar uma risadinha sem humor.

Era obvio que o amigo não diria aquilo se soubesse de quem era a carta.

-Talvez. – resmungou e puxou o ar com força, antes de forçar um sorriso para o amigo. – Vai dormir, Rony, senão amanhã você se atrasa e vai acabar brigando com a Mione. Depois eu te conto quem mandou.

Rony ainda o olhou curioso, antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça e voltar para sua cama e cobrir-se até a cabeça. Não demorou muito e Harry pôde ouvir um leve ronco vindo da cama do amigo.

Suspirando e com o coração acelerado, abaixou as íris para o pergaminho amarelado a sua frente, preso firmemente entre seus dedos. O suor frio escorria por sua testa. Maldita ruiva que fazia tantas sensações ridículas tomarem conta de seu corpo.

Fosse o que fosse que ela queria com aquela carta, ele se recusaria terminantemente a atender. Nunca mais jogaria o joguinho de Virginia. Nunca. Recusava-se a isso e não pretendia a quebrar essa promessa que acabara de fazer a si mesmo.

A esqueceria o mais rápido possível e faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível.

Puxando o ar com força mais uma vez, terminou de desdobrar a carta, de modo que pôde ver a caligrafia bem feita da ruiva, que se estendia por algumas linhas, num breve bilhete.

_To my soul_

_(Para minha alma)_

_You are my purpose_

_(Você é o meu propósito)_

_You're everything_

_(Você é tudo)_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_(E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você)_

_ i Caro Harry,_

_Sei que você provavelmente está mais do que bravo comigo e eu até entendo o seu lado, mas não vamos tornar nossa relação – se é que temos alguma – em uma relação de crianças, okay?_

_Em todo o caso, precisamos nos encontrar, ainda essa noite, para conversarmos. Não estou pedindo uma declaração de amor eterno sua, Harry, veja bem; não é exatamente esse tipo de coisa que quero com o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Somente quero conversar com você. Nada mais._

_Sei que foi inconveniente da minha parte mandar uma "carta" tão perfumada quanto essa, mas achei que se Rony soubesse que era eu, ele te espancaria até a morte._

_Encontre-me na Sala Precisa á meia noite._

_Até mais,_

_G.W. /i _

Erguendo os olhos da carta, Harry olhou para o relógio levemente iluminado em seu pulso. Faltavam quinze minutos para meia noite. Bufou.

Para que estava se preocupando com as horas? Não iria a esse encontro ridículo mesmo. Iria é dormir; ganharia muito mais com isso do que indo para a Sala Precisa.

Jogando o pergaminho dentro de uma gaveta qualquer, voltou a deitar-se e se cobriu até o pescoço. Fechou os olhos. Não demoraria muito e logo o sono chegaria. Iria dormir, nem que levasse a noite toda para conseguir, mas nunca que iria fazer o que Gina pedia. Nunca mais.

Ajeitou-se e esperou. Nada. Maldito sono! Maldita carta! Maldita Gina! Maldito ele mesmo! Aos infernos com sua promessa. Ergueu-se em um salto e, correndo, trocou-se, antes de, silenciosamente, sair do dormitório e começar a caminhar rapidamente e silenciosamente na direção da Sala Precisa.

Estava na hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos com Virginia Molly Weasley e seria naquela noite que tudo seria esclarecido. Nem que demorasse a noite toda. Não se importaria em passar a noite em claro, se isso significasse finalmente entender a confusão que era Gina.

Somente esperava não fazer nenhuma bobagem.

hr

-Fico realmente feliz que o senhor tenha optado por se formar em Hogwarts, senhor Watson. – Dumbledore comentou, cruzando os dedos finos e longos na frente do rosto envelhecido. Joe sorriu.

Havia sido convocado à sala de Dumbledore para acertar os últimos detalhes de sua transferência para o castelo; já havia sido selecionado e seu uniforme do colégio havia chegado há alguns dias – juntamente com seus livros – por correio coruja.

Ficara particularmente animado quando o chapéu seletor anunciara que ficaria na Grifinória – mesmo que aquele chapéu velho e esfarrapado houvesse considerado seriamente mandá-lo para a Corvinal.

-Pude ver que o ensino daqui é muito bom, professor. – respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Devo admitir que o clima de Hogwarts me parece bem diferenciado e isso, em particular, me atrai. – completou e Dumbledore sorriu.

-Certamente. – o velho mago abaixou as mãos e suspirou. – Mas receio que o senhor queira ir para os seus aposentos na torre de Grifinória. – o loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Creio que a professora Minerva ficará feliz em acompanhá-lo até lá. – nesse momento, a porta da sala do diretor se abriu e por ela entrou a professora de Transfiguração.

-Boa noite, senhor Watson. Dumbledore. – ambos responderam com um aceno de cabeça. – Suas coisas já foram levadas para o seu dormitório na torre, Watson. – uma sombra de um sorriso cruzou os lábios finos dela. – Venha comigo. – Joe suspirou e levantou-se, sorrindo.

-Boa noite, professor. – murmurou, antes de começar a seguir a professora que já descia as escadas, apressada.

O trajeto foi feito em silêncio, o qual somente foi quebrado quando McGonagall dava instruções sobre o caminho.

Sabia que soava estranho querer mudar de escola quando faltava somente um trimestre e meio para se formar, mas sinceramente não se importava com isso, uma vez que ela sabia o exato motivo dessa mudança; Gina.

Tudo bem que, no momento, a ruiva estava livre das chances de um novo coma, porém não estava livre de passar mal, de ter mais uma crise séria.

Amava-a demais para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de voltar para Wizard, somente porque a ruivinha estava um pouco melhor. Não, não ficaria totalmente tranqüilo em relação a ela, enquanto não achasse uma solução para o problema da caçula dos Weasley's.

Mas... Não sabia ao certo o por que, porém... Nos últimos dias algo lhe dizia que aquele sentimento que nutria pela melhor amiga de sua irmã não era exatamente amor... Não; esse algo deveria estar errado. Muito errado. Como que alguém poderia gostar tanto de uma pessoa – quando ele gostava de Gina – e isso não ser amor? Por Merlin, isso lhe parecia impossível. Mas será mesmo que ele estava certo quando pensou que aquilo era amor?

Será que não estava redondamente enganado? Será que não estava enganando a si mesmo e, de brinde, levando Gina nessa enganação toda?

Não, não gostava de pensar nesse tipo de coisas... Porém, ultimamente a última pessoa em quem conseguia ficar pensando por mais de um minuto, era exatamente na ruiva. Ultimamente não conseguia tirar Hillary de seus pensamentos. Não conseguia parar de ver aquele belo par olhos azulados brilhando em pura confusão quando ela lhe parara no meio de um corredor e começara a lhe xingar. Não conseguia para de pensar naqueles lábios macios contra os seus naquele dia na enfermaria.

Deus, aquela morena sabia beijar! Sabia deixar alguém totalmente fora de si somente com um beijo. Mas aí vinha a sua principal duvida: o que o levara a aprofundar o beijo, quando tudo o queria fazer era um mero roçar de lábios? Jesuzinho, que estranho poder era aquele que ela exercia sobre seu corpo e sua mente? Que poderes de sedução teria Hillary Rivendell sobre sua humilde pessoa?

Não, porque aquela garota era o diabo em pessoa... Okay, ela não era i _tão_ /i feia assim, mas também não era o que ele poderia chamar de perfeição. Ou era?

Oh, céus... Admitia que ela tinha um belo par de pernas longas; um maravilhoso par de seios fartos e convidativos, mas até aí... Muitas garotas tinham isso, então, o que é que chamava tanto sua atenção para cima daquela criatura irritantemente perfeita?

Esperai... Ele pensara "irritantemente perfeita"? Sim, a achava irritante, mas aí a achá-la perfeita eram outros quinhentos.

_And not be moved by you_

_(E não ser comovido por você)  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_(Você me diria como poderia ser melhor que isto?)_

_You calm the storms_

_(Você acalma as tempestades)  
And you give me rest_

_(E você me dá descanso)_

Não, não e não! Estava bêbado, dopado, louco, alucinado, cheio de sono... Poderia pensar qualquer coisa sobre aquela morena idiota – até admitir que era BONITINHA -, mas perfeita? Nunca, jamais, definitivamente, NÃO admitiria – mesmo porque não achava – que ela era perfeita.

Tudo bem que o sorriso dela era a coisa mais linda que já tivera o prazer de ver; que quando ela ficava irritada, ela ficava particularmente sensual e... Irresistível.

Não! Estava tudo errado! Merda! Ele tinha que estar pensando em Gina e não em Hillary... Mesmo porque esta última era uma perfeita tonta, que somente servia para ocupar espaço em Hogwarts.

Gina era o importante. Sim! Gina! Não Rivendell!

Então, por que não parava de pensar que seria realmente muito bom se pudesse voltar a experimentar aqueles lábios naturalmente vermelhos e com gosto de cereja. Oh, Merlin, como adorava cereja... Sim, adorava cereja, mas odiava Hillary. É! Era por isso que queria beijá-la novamente; somente por causa do gosto. Não porque a achasse linda e maravilhosa, mas somente porque ansiava em sentir novamente o gosto da CEREJA e não da morena.

Balançou a cabeça discretamente de um lado para o outro. Se não parasse com esses pensamentos confusos, logo, logo, ficaria mais louco do que já era.

Se é que isso era possível.

hr

-Então, é por isso que você acha que a Gina vai aprontar alguma? – Brian perguntou, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Melissa, que olhava curiosa para a morena.

Hillary suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça; fazia uns bons dez minutos que havia se separado de Gina e, ao chegar na Torre de Grifinória, a primeira coisa que fizera foi correr para o dormitório de Melissa, arrastando consigo Brian.

Contara sobre como encontrara a ruiva na beira do lago, pensativa; falara sobre a conversa que tiveram e de como, ao chegarem na escadaria de mármore, a ruiva ficara ansiosa e saíra correndo.

Mas parecia que Melissa somente ficara curiosa sobre onde a ruiva poderia estar, enquanto Brian se divertia a suas custas.

-Já pensou que, talvez, a Gina somente queira... i _Aproveitar_ /i a noite? – Melissa perguntou, maliciosa. Brian sorriu.

-Ou que talvez ela só queira aprontar com o seboso? – o moreno insinuou. Hillary bufou e mordiscou o lábio inferior, antes de responder.

-Eu não sei... – resmungou. – Eu tenho a sensação de que, seja lá o que Gina vai fazer, vai deixá-la muito deprimida. – o casal de amigos de entreolhou.

-Ou vai deixá-la muito feliz. – Brian resmungou, começando a se cansar daquela conversa.

O moreno não entendia a si mesmo; andava cansando-se facilmente das conversas com as amigas. Talvez, fosse porque ele não era o que eles poderiam chamar de mulher. Ou talvez porque ele simplesmente já soubesse mais ou menos os papos delas.

Aliás... Somente cansava-se das conversas com Hillary e Gina, porque com Melissa ele entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo consigo ao cansar-se das conversas; simplesmente não queria conversar, somente queria sentir os lábios da namorada contra os seus; queria sentir o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu. Queria poder ir para o seu dormitório ainda tendo os lábios formigando devido aos beijos; queria poder deitar-se em sua cama tendo suas roupas totalmente impregnadas pelo perfume doce dela.

Sabia que, naquele momento, seu amor por ela alcançara um nível que ele próprio jamais pensara que poderia chegar; que ele próprio não sabia ser capaz de sentir.

Sabia que seu corpo necessitava mais do que simples beijos e carinhos da parte da namorada, porém não queria forçá-la a nada; somente iria respeitá-la, seguindo o ritmo dela e, quando o momento chegasse, seria o melhor de suas vidas. Não importasse quando tempo levasse.

Suspirando, olhou o perfil da loira, que sorria levemente para Hillary, enquanto a morena falava alguma coisa, ainda apreensiva. Deus, Melissa era o seu exato conceito de perfeição. Ao menos aos seus olhos, pensou, ela era perfeita.

E não era pelo fato de ser Veela não. Era pelo fato de ser a pessoa que ele mais amava; a única pessoa por quem morreria.

Admitia que mataria por seus amigos, porém somente se sacrificaria por Melissa. Não que achasse que isso fosse de fato acontecer algum dia, porém sentia que se chegasse perto de acontecer, ficaria no lugar dela fosse qual fosse o sofrimento.

E, se não pudesse estar no lugar dela, seria o primeiro a estar ao lado da loira, apoiando-a e o último a sair. Em se tratando de Melissa, ele não se importava para o que poderia acontecer a si mesmo, mas somente em o que poderia acontecer a namorada.

E fora exatamente por isso que, quando Hogsmead fora atacada, ele fora facilmente desarmado pelos comensais que antes atacavam Melissa. A raiva lhe invadira havia sido tamanha que ele sentira que se não fizesse algo – mesmo que soubesse que iria fracassar – aquele ódio consumiria-o completamente, fazendo-o ficar de mau humor por longas semanas, antes, é claro, de descontá-la em algum tonto que passasse por sua frente.

Suspirando, balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando esses pensamentos, antes de voltar sua atenção para a conversa.

hr

Suspirando nervosamente, passou as mãos ao longo de sua roupa, tirando as dobras invisíveis, enquanto os olhos corriam ao arredor, vendo se tudo estava em seu devido lugar; se tudo estava como queria que estivesse.

As cortinas brancas e de seda da única janela, balançavam levemente devido a leve brisa da noite. O ambiente possuía uma leve tonalidade prata, que era um pouco ofuscada pela meia luz que as velas faziam.

Seu coração batia apressado em seu peito, enquanto o ar quase não chegava a seus pulmões. Sentia o nervosismo invadi-la a cada segundo que se aproximava da hora marcada. Somente mais cinco minutos e tudo começaria.

_You hold me in your hands_

_(Você prende-me em suas mãos)  
You won't let me fall_

_(Você não me deixará cair)  
You're still in my heart  
(Você ainda está no meu coração)_

_And you take my breath away  
(E você tira meu folêgo)_

Suspirando novamente, caminhou lentamente até uma das duas poltronas, sentando-se e pegou o livro que estava apoiado no braço do móvel. Pousou os olhos na frase que destacara e a leu, somente para confirmar que aquilo era realmente necessário.

Fechando o livro, voltou a levantar-se e caminhou lentamente até a mesa onde sua varinha repousava. Apoiou as mãos sobre a superfície lisa e lustrosa da mesa e abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava demorando demais; ela estava nervosa demais.

Deus, será que conseguiria dizer tudo o que queria? Será que conseguiria fazer o que queria? Conseguiria olhar para o rosto dele sem sair correndo, arrependendo-se profundamente por tê-lo chamado? Por ter planejado aquilo tudo?

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de enrolá-los e prendê-los em um coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios caindo pelo seu rosto.

Ele estava demorando muito. Olhou para o relógio que havia perto da porta; a meia noite já havia vindo e ido e nada dele aparecer.

Mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior, voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas num gesto delicado. Apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e o queixo na palma da mão, enquanto tamborilava os dedos da outra mão, no outro braço do móvel.

Inferno! Será que aquela lingüiça queimada não viria? Será que ele resolvera não mais correr atrás de si? Se ele houvesse decidido fazer isso justamente naquele momento, ela jurava que o castraria.

Mas foi poupada de achar mais algumas torturaras para aquela almôndega, uma vez que a porta for aberta e por ela Harry entrou, fechando-a atrás de si e encostando-se na peça de madeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito malhado.

As íris verdes estavam um pouco mais escuras que o normal e a olhavam fixamente.

-Espero que o motivo que a tenha feito me tirar da cama, Weasley, seja bom. – ele murmurou, após alguns segundos em silêncio, nos quais eles ficaram somente se encarando.

Gina suspirou e levantou-se, caminhando até ele. Harry não pôde evitar o arrepio de excitação que subiu por sua espinha ao vê-la levantar-se.

A ruiva usava um vestido branco, que fazia um belo contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos. O vestido de pura seda, possuía duas tiras que subiam, tampando os seios fartos e eram amarrados atrás do pescoço dela. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios moldando o rosto.

Os lábios levemente vermelhos possuíam um brilho a mais, deixando-os tentadores. As íris amêndoas eram destacadas por uma generosa camada de lápis.

-Eu também espero. – murmurou simplesmente, parando quando a ponta do seu pé descalço tocou a ponta do tênis preto dele, que franziu o cenho, confuso, ao ver a proximidade.

Ficaram somente se encarando, em silêncio. O calor dos corpos se misturavam, assim como as respirações, tamanha era a proximidade.

Afinal, qual era o jogo daquela ruiva? Por que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo, quando fazia menos de duas horas que eles haviam brigado?

-Por que tudo isso, Weasley? – perguntou e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Do que está falando, Harry? – Harry? HARRY? Deus do céu, aquela ruiva devia ter bebido umas. O moreno puxou o ar com força, tentando controlar a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la.

-De tudo isso. – murmurou, olhando para o quarto. – Pra que tudo isso? Para que me chamou aqui para conversar, quando faz menos de duas horas que brigamos? Pra que colocar um vestido sexy, se faz menos de duas horas que você deixou claro que não corresponde meus sentimentos?

A ruiva puxou o ar com força e afastou-se alguns passos, enquanto olhava para o chão, como se este fosse muito interessante.

-Esfregamos muitas coisas na cara um dos outro, Harry, mas... – ela hesitou, enquanto caminhava até a janela e olhava para a paisagem a fora. – Mas você parou para pensar que, talvez, tudo o que tenhamos dito possa ter somente saído de nossas bocas por causa do momento? – Harry ficou olhando fixamente para as costas nuas dela. – Quero dizer... Foi uma surpresa e tanto pra mim, ter o cara mais popular, o cara que nunca teve uma relação séria com nenhuma garota, me parando no meio do corredor e me dizendo que está apaixonado por mim.

O que se seguiu após essas palavras foi o silêncio. Harry continuava a olhá-la, sentindo que o que ela tinha a dizer não havia acabado. Gina continuava a olhar a paisagem, dando um tempo, para ver se ele chegava aonde ela queria.

_Would you take me in_

_(você me levaria para dentro)  
Take me deeper, now  
(Leve-me mais profundo agora)_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_(E como eu posso estar aqui com você)  
And not be moved by you  
(E não ser comovido por você)_

-Você está querendo dizer que não acreditou em mim? – ele perguntou, a voz soando mais rouca que o normal. Gina virou-se, apoiando-se no parapeito e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Não foi que eu não acreditei, Harry... – suspirou e olhou-o nos olhos. – Mas eu me assustei. Quero dizer, o cara que eu amei no começo da minha adolescência inteira estava falando as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir. – suspirou. – Eu meio que fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou falar e acabei falando a primeira coisa que me deu na telha. – Harry sorriu de canto, chateado.

-Se você soubesse como aquilo me machucou naquela hora. – ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Acho que eu te devo desculpas. – ela murmurou e ele abriu os olhos para encará-la, surpreso. – Eu não devia ter agido da maneira que agi. – Harry voltou a sorrir de canto, antes de caminhar lentamente até ela. Olhando-a nos olhos, pegou uma das mãos dela e beijou-a, antes de pousá-la sobre seu peito, fazendo-a sentir o quanto seu coração estava batendo apressado.

-Eu posso entender que eu tenha te assustado... – ele murmurou, se perdendo cada vez mais nas íris amêndoas dela. – Mas, Gina... Eu realmente te amo e eu somente preciso de um sinal seu para saber que, finalmente, eu posso tocá-la, beijá-la, sem correr o risco de perder o meu...

-Reprodutor de criaturas horripilantes? – ela completou e, rindo, ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-É... – deu de ombros. – Mas... – afastou-se dela, de modo que a mão delicada pendeu ao lado do corpo de sua dona. – Eu não tive nenhum sinal, senão a recusa, Gi... – o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. – E acho que você já me falou o que precisava, então... Eu... Eu vou indo. – começou a caminhar na direção da porta, mas a voz de Gina chamando seu nome o fez parar e olhá-la por cima dos próprios ombros.

-Eu... Eu ainda tenho uma coisa para te falar, Harry. – murmurou e ele virou-se, ficando de frente para ela.

-Então, diga. – ele sorriu, tentando passar confiança a ela. Ela puxou o ar com força.

-Eu só queria dizer... – ela murmurou, hesitante, enquanto corava. – Que eu também te amo, meu querido.

Harry continuou a olhá-la, absorvendo lentamente a informação. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido que antes e o ar se perdeu no caminho de seus pulmões. Então, queria dizer que Gina não o esquecera realmente? Aliás... Queria dizer que ele podia agarrá-la agora mesmo que ela não poderia fazer nada contra seu corpinho... Ta, era óbvio que ela faria alguma coisa se não quisesse ser agarrada, mas até aí... Quem disse que ele estava se importando?

Em duas passadas largas, parou com o corpo separado do dela por milímetros. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, de modo que pôde olhá-la nos olhos. Sorriu e ela retribuiu.

-Você não sabe como isso me faz feliz, Gina. – ele murmurou, antes de abaixar sua cabeça, fazendo os lábios se roçarem; as mãos quentes dele pousaram em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo másculo. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

Ficaram ali – não sabiam dizer por quanto tempo – somente se provocando, roçando os lábios, friccionando os corpos um no outro. Os dedos pequenos e finos de Gina faziam pequenos círculos em sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar, enquanto ele passeava as mãos pelas costas dela, sentindo a pele lisa e macia tocando seus dedos.

E, antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, o moreno colou os lábios nos dela e apertou-a ainda mais contra si, enquanto que, com a língua, pedia permissão para explorar mais uma vez a boca dela.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
(Você me diria como poderia ser melhor que isto?)_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_(E como eu posso estar aqui com você)  
And not be moved by you  
(E não ser comovido por você?)_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
(Você me diria como poderia ser melhor que isto?)_

Foi como se, de repente, tudo parecesse certo; como se as coisas que estavam acontecendo no mundo fossem as mais perfeitas. Como se a brisa noturna houvesse parado de entrar pela janela; como se a lua houvesse apagado seu brilho; como se as velas ao arredor de ambos houvessem se apagado. Eram somente eles e mais nada.

O quarto parecia repentinamente quente demais. As mãos de Gina percorriam por seu corpo timidamente, explorando cada pedaço, tentando descobrir quais eram seus pontos fracos, procurando uma brecha em sua camisa e, quando o achou, subiu a mão lentamente pelo seu abdômen, arranhando-o levemente, fazendo-o soltar um gemido sufocado.

Era como ir para o paraíso e voltar, somente ao sentir o toque dela. Por Merlin, aquela ruiva tinha um poder sobre si assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. Correu a mão pelo vestido dela, levantando a saia deste, de modo que sua mão pudesse acariciar cada centímetro das pernas bem torneadas. Ouviu o pequeno gemido que ela soltou. Os lábios se desgrudaram para que eles pudessem pegar mais ar.

Curvando-se levemente, ele começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva, que jogou a cabeça para trás, dando maior acesso a ele, enquanto afundava os dedos entre as mexas negras e gemia baixinho.

-Continua. – ela pediu num lamento, quando ele parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço e, atendendo a ordem dela, começou a fazer uma trilha de pequenos beijos, a caminho da boca dela, deixando um rastro de fogo sobre a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol.

-Deus, como eu te amo. – ele murmurou, antes de capturar os lábios vermelhos em um beijo ardente e sensual, onde as línguas se procuravam com urgência.

As mãos continuavam a explorar aquele corpo másculo a sua frente e sentia os músculos definidos se contraírem a cada toque. Lentamente, levou as mãos até o primeiro botão da blusa branca dele e começou a abrir botão por botão, enquanto os lábios continuavam juntos.

A cada segundo que se passava a sala ficava mais e mais quente, como se de repente o verão houvesse chegado mais cedo.

_ i Parabéns, Virginia, você é uma ótima atriz, mas não era para você estar gostando! /i _, sua mente gritou de repente, mas ela a ignorou, enquanto seu coração batia apressado contra o seu peito, fazendo-a perguntar-se se ele saltaria para fora tamanha a velocidade.

Um arrepio de excitação subiu por sua espinha quando ele começou a desamarrar o laço das fitas que escondiam seus seios. Oh, Merlin, ele estava indo exatamente para o caminho que ela queria.

Somente esperava que aquilo tudo valesse a pena... Mas qualquer assunto relacionado ao seu plano do momento foram varridos de sua mente, quando sentiu o tecido delicado do seu vestido escorregar até sua cintura e uma das mãos dele pousarem em um dos seios, enquanto continuavam a se beijar e ela fazia a blusa dele escorregar pelos braços fortes e parar aos pés deles.

_Cause you're all I want_

_(Porque você é tudo o que eu quero)  
You're all I need_

_(Você é tudo o que eu preciso)  
You're everything, everything_

_(Você é tudo, tudo)  
You're all I want  
(Você é tudo o que eu quero)_

Os corpos voltaram a ficar colados completamente, num encaixe perfeito. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados se separaram brevemente; tempo suficiente para que eles pegassem mais ar, antes de voltarem a se beijar com ardor.

Merlin, aquela ruiva era perfeita demais e sentir o busto dela – farto e firme – se comprimir contra seu peito malhado, fazia-o sentir arrepio atrás de arrepio por sua coluna.

Gina somente foi perceber que eles haviam caminhado, quando sua perna bateu no inicio do colchão fofo da grande cama de casal, onde eles caíram deitados; ela em baixo e ele em cima.

Continuaram a se beijar, as mãos continuavam passeando pelo corpo um do outro, enquanto terminavam de se despir.

-Meio em cima da hora, mas... – Harry murmurou, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos no lóbulo da orelha dela. – Você tem certeza, Gi? – a ruiva sorriu de canto e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele.

-É a maior certeza da minha vida.

_You're everything, everything_

_(Você é tudo, tudo)  
You're all I want_

_(Você é tudo o que eu quero)  
You're all I need_

_(Você é tudo o que eu preciso)  
Everything, everything_

_(Tudo, tudo)_

And how can I stand here with you

_(E como eu posso ficar aqui com você)  
And not be moved by you_

_(E não ser comovido por você)  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_(Você me diria como poderia ficar melhor que isto?)  
And how can I stand here with you_

_(E como eu posso ficar aqui com você)  
_

_And not be moved by you_

_(E não ser comovido por você)_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

_(Você me diria como poderia ficar melhor que isto?)  
And how can I stand here with you_

_(E como eu posso ficar aqui com você)  
And not be moved by you  
(E não ser comovido por você)_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_(Você me diria como poderia ficar melhor que isto?)  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_(Você me diria como poderia ficar melhor que isto?)_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **(se esconde) Eu sei que demorei um pouco (entende-se muito) para atualizar, mas eu avisei que isso ia acontecer! i.i Juro que avisei! x.x'

Mesmo porque eu falei que eu tava mal na escola e, bem, estou meio dividida entre lição de casa, trabalhos, provas, estudo... E tudo o mais! E, bem, eu tive um serio problema nesse capítulo! Um probleminha chamado bloqueio.

Mas eu já deixei claro que não vou abandonar a fic, demore quanto for! U.u

Bom, amores, sinto informar, mas não terei mais tempo para responder os comentários, mas saibam que são eles que me motivam a continuar mesmo estando com essa vida meio corrida! P Continuem comentando, meus lindos.

E dêem uma passadinha no meu blog www ponto serena anderlaine bluemoon ponto blogger ponto com ponto br.

Tudo juntinho e lá vocês terão algumas informações periódicas sobre o andamento da Vinganças, sobre novas fics, capas e tudo o mais. Não esqueçam de comentar lá também, okay lindos?

Agora vou-me indo,

Amo-lhes,

Beijos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**N/A: **Somente para avisar, nesse capítulo há alguns termos bem mais fortes do que eu uso freqüentemente e a única explicação que tenho pra isso é o fato de que foram as únicas palavras que eu achei para conseguir passar a frustração da personagem, assim como sua revolta. Então, meus queridos, façam o que eu digo e não o que eu faço e não usem esses termos com seus pais, porque senão vai sobrar pra mim! XD

Falarei mais com vocês no final do capítulo. 

Boa leitura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_** /i Música: **I Need You, Leann Rimes /i _

O dia amanhecia lentamente. O canto dos pássaros já enchia o ar calmo. A lula gigante nadava tranqüilamente no lago, enquanto algumas alunas molhavam os pés nas águas cristalinas, aproveitando algumas horas antes do café da manhã e das aulas, onde podiam conversar e rir.

Os fracos raios de sol entravam pela janela, cujas cortinas estavam mal corridas e batiam diretamente no rosto da ruiva, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito nu do moreno ao seu lado.

Resmungando baixinho, ela se desvencilhou dos braços fortes que circulavam seu corpo e ficou deitada de costas para ele, na outra ponta do grande e fofo colchão.

Bocejou e abriu os olhos, sentindo o peso de poucas horas de sono pesar imediatamente. Piscou várias vezes até que sua vista se acostumasse com a claridade.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se na cama, segurando o lençol ao arredor do próprio corpo, enquanto olhava a sala.

Roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados; as velas que acendera na noite anterior estavam, agora, apagadas e quase no fim, enquanto ainda era possível sentir o cheiro doce que haviam emanado.

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, levantou-se e, lentamente, pegou sua varinha e transfigurou o vestido que usara na noite anterior em uma copia exata do seu uniforme de Hogwarts e vestiu-o mais lentamente ainda.

Sua mente trabalhava lentamente, mas lhe permitia ver breves flashes da noite anterior. Os corpos suados se encaixando com perfeição, enquanto os lábios se buscavam com ansiedade. Os corações e as almas estavam unidos, enquanto os seres emanavam paixão.

Paixão... Era uma palavra simples, porém que representava algo que poderia ou não ser duradouro.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, caminhou até a janela e olhou para os jardins, onde havia alguns alunos conversando, rindo e se divertindo, enquanto ela sentia o desanimo invadi-la.

Sempre se orgulhara de não ter que usar as pessoas para conseguir o que queria, porém fora exatamente o que fizera na noite anterior e, pior, brincara com os sentimentos de outra pessoa. Tudo bem que era de Potter que ela estava pensando, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele era uma pessoa e como tal possuía sentimentos. E, quando ele olhara em seus olhos, e dissera que a amava, antes de finalmente ambos pegarem no sono, ela pôde perceber que ele falava a verdade e, pior, aquele sentimento era tão intenso que ele mesmo não conseguia definir qual era a exata dimensão daquilo tudo.

E ela brincara com isso. Usara isso em beneficio próprio e sabia que, agora, teria que terminar seu plano, teria que por um ponto final naquilo, antes que ficasse pior - se é que isso era possível - e ele sofresse mais.

Mas será que conseguiria sair dali sem ao menos dar uma indireta ao moreno de que tudo o que estava fazendo desde que pisara em Hogwarts novamente, era um plano baixo e sujo? Era um maldito plano que se virara contra si, que a pegara desprevenida e a fizera apaixonar-se novamente por ele a ponto de não conseguir achar nenhuma palavra para simplesmente virar as costas para ele e ir embora. Sumir da vida dele e de quem quer mais houvesse saído ferido daquele seu plano ridículo.

Mas agora teria que conseguir reunir frieza o suficiente para encará-lo como se tudo aquilo não houvesse significado nada para si; como se não houvesse sido mais que uma diversão seduzi-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que o amava.

Virando-se, olhou para onde ele estava e não teve como impedir seus olhos de se encherem de água. Ele estava deitado, coberto até a cintura, enquanto os lábios firmes estavam curvados em um leve sorriso, como se ele estivesse tendo um bom sonho. Como se, enquanto ela sofria, ele era feliz.

Mordiscou novamente o lábio inferior e caminhou hesitante até onde ele estava, sentando-se na beirada da cama, ao lado dele, enquanto o observava minuciosamente, como que querendo guardar aquela imagem na sua mente para sempre, pois seria a primeira e última vez que teria a chance de vê-lo tão calmo e tranqüilo como naquele momento.

Suspirou e permitiu que um leve sorriso triste ficasse em seus lábios, enquanto continuava a observá-lo; e pensar que a primeira coisa que ele ouviria ao acordar seria um belo fora.  
Maldita hora em que voltara a amá-lo! Maldito orgulho, que a impedira de permanecer em Wizard. Por Merlin, sua vida havia mudado bastante desde que contara suas intenções de voltar à Hogwarts à Melissa e Brian; mas, por todos os santos, por que tinha que amá-lo tanto? Por que não podia obrigar seu coração a odiá-lo? Aliás, por que estava tendo tanta dificuldade para achar uma maneia de falar à ele que tudo fora somente uma diversão? E por que estava tão preocupada em falar alguma coisa quando podia simplesmente ir embora e ignorá-lo pelo resto de sua vida?

_ i Porque você o ama mais que tudo, sua anta! /i _, sua mente gritou, fazendo-a sorrir levemente. Sim, amava-o mais que tudo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela, obrigatoriamente, teria que ficar com ele, certo? Principalmente se ela levasse em conta todo o sofrimento que passara há dois anos por causa dele. Sim, ninguém em perfeito gozo de sanidade iria querer passar o resto da vida ao lado da pessoa que a

mais magoou.

Claro que, se ela ainda fosse aquela garotinha idiota e romântica, ela teria agarrado essa oportunidade sem pestanejar e pensar duas vezes para que, no final das contas, voltasse a sofrer profundamente por ele, a ponto de querer voltar novamente para Los Angeles e não voltaria nunca mais para a Inglaterra.

Okay, seu plano era parecido com esse, porém a diferença era que, depois daquele ano, ela voltaria para a Inglaterra para visitar sua família nas férias e nos feriados. Nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo sem vê-los e sem trocar cartas com eles. Ainda não sabia como conseguira, mas depois que se despedira dos pais na estação de Hogsmead, há dois anos, nunca mais se dera ao trabalho de responder suas cartas, como se estas viessem de pessoas estranhas e não de seus pais.

E, é claro, quando mandara a carta avisando-os que estava voltando, aproveitara para pedir desculpas não ter mandado noticias antes e, pelo jeito que eles a trataram na estação, deixara claro que eles haviam perdoado-a, mesmo que não houvessem dito isso em voz alta.

Lentamente, esticou a mão, de modo que pôde tocar as mexas negras do cabelo rebelde, memorizando a textura de seda que eles tinham. Por Merlin, o que estava acontecendo consigo? Nunca fora do tipo que se permitia envolver-se nesse tipo de comportamento; mesmo quando ela era uma perfeita idiota.

Mas, senhor, naquela época ela não o amava tanto quanto amava naquele momento. Antes, não sentia necessidade em tocá-lo, agora, porém, sentia-se completamente tentada a jogar todas suas magoas por ele para o alto, juntamente com o seu plano e, assim, poderia ficar com ele e ser feliz, mesmo que soubesse que aquela felicidade não duraria para sempre, pois Harry não era exatamente o tipo de garoto que ela poderia classificar como; calmo. O moreno tinha alguma espécie de obsessão por ter várias garotas ao mesmo tempo e, era óbvio, que não iria ser fiel a uma única somente pelo fato de ela ser a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Era óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria perceber que alguma outra garota - possivelmente muito mais bonita que ela - havia o conquistado.

Estava mais claro que água; ele não iria deixar de ser galinha somente porque estava apaixonado. Sim, começara a acreditar que ele realmente lhe amava, porém não tinha muita certeza se deveria acreditar em todas as promessas que ele lhe fizera ao pé do ouvido, enquanto se amavam pela primeira e última vez.

Nem ao menos sabia se ainda deveria estar ali, esperando pacientemente que ele acordasse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e ficava memorizando a face de linhas firmes. E, como que adivinhando os pensamentos dela de se devia ou não ir embora, Harry remexeu-se levemente, enquanto resmungava algo inteligível, antes de bocejar longamente e abrir os olhos, revelando íris verdes incrivelmente claras e que possuíam um brilho de felicidade.

-Bom dia. - ele murmurou, com a voz embargada e lhe oferecendo o mais belo sorriso que ela poderia lembrar-se de ter visto nos lábios dele. E isso foi uma facada certa em seu coração; Merlin do céu, o filho da mãe estava mais feliz que nunca; mais satisfeito do que, jamais, deveria ter ficado. Como que se tudo o que acontecia no mundo fosse perfeito. E ela, para variar, teria que ser o monstrinho que acabaria com essa felicidade plena e essas coisinhas bonitinhas e meigas. Merda!

-Bom dia. - respondeu, sem sorrir, fazendo força para impedir que seus olhos se enchessem de água novamente. Não iria chorar na frente dele, não deixaria que ele soubesse que o que viria agora seria uma tortura maior para si mesma do que seria para ele.

_ i Se esse grande idiota não houvesse errado tanto... /i _, pensou, suspirando, tentando convencer a si mesma que, ainda, havia um bom motivo para fazer aquilo; tentando achar um argumento para apresentar ao mundo quando aquilo tudo fosse a tona, pois tinha certeza que Harry Potter, o senhor "irei ficar com o ego ferido", não perderia a oportunidade de esfregar na cara dos outros garotos que domara Virginia Weasley, a garota que achava estar acima de tudo e todos; acima das regras da escola. Acima da honra e moral de sua família.

Mas o grande tonto! Era isso que ele era! Um tonto. E de marca maior, diga-se de passagem. Tonto! Tonto! Tonto!

Tinha certeza que, quando ela terminasse o que começara na noite anterior, ele iria inventar um desfecho onde ele sairia vencedor e ela humilhada, afinal, não fora isso que ele fizera com aquela garota da Lufa-Lufa há dois anos? Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Emelinda, talvez. Bom, não importava. O que realmente importava era que Harry tomara um fora da senhorita Eu Usei Harry Potter, e ele, no auge de seu egozinho ridículo ferido, mudara o desfecho da história e dera a entender, a muitos, que fora ele que tomara a iniciativa de dispensar a garota, aproveitando para dar a entender que ela era uma qualquer.

Mas Gina sabia que a garota somente dormira com Harry por causa de uma aposta. Sim, senhor... Aquela ruiva falsa a Lufa-Lufa havia apostado com as amiguinhas idiotas que conseguia levar Harry para cama antes que Cho Chang o fizesse. Grande idiota! Mal sabia que, naquela época, Harry já dormia com a oriental á um bom tempo.

Mas, também, sabia que Harry somente fizera o que fizera por querer manter sua maldita pose de Deus que tinha perante todos os alunos - menos os de Sonserina, claro -, mas será que ele precisava ter ido tão longe? Okay, na época o moreno tinha treze anos e não dezesseis. Estava claro que desde o terceiro ano ele havia amadurecido, não muito, é verdade, mas ainda assim tinha amadurecido.

É claro que Gina havia ouvido alguns rumores sobre, no quarto ano do moreno, Harry ter pedido desculpas á Lufa-Lufa por causa de sua atitude, mas era claro que ele não havia feito nenhum estardalhaço, pois ainda prezava sua imagem. Mas será que ainda era assim? Será que, para ele, sua reputação era mais importante do que seus próprios sentimentos? Será que ele falaria calunias a seu respeito para a escola toda, somente porque levara um pé na bunda? Bom, fosse como fosse, ela sabia se defender, e iria ficar de queixo erguido perante qualquer que fosse a reação dele a respeito disso tudo.

Seu único problema seria Rony, afinal. O outro grande tonto que achava que ainda tinha algum direito de irmão mais velho sobre ela.

Grande piada. Mas, mesmo que o ruivo viesse tirar satisfação, ela continuaria com a posição que estava e não voltaria atrás na sua decisão de dar um fora em Harry, somente por que Rony viria pedir que ela ficasse com o melhor amigo dele que, provavelmente, estaria intragável de tanta raiva que ficaria.

-Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou, depois de ajeitar os travesseiros atrás da cabeça e bocejar, sem desviar as íris do rosto dela.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão retardado a ponto de ficar falando aquele monte de abobrinha logo cedo? Por que ele não podia ser igual a todos os homens do mundo e pedir para a mulher ir fazer alguma coisa pra ele? Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito e querer saber se dormira bem?

Maldito fosse! Merda! Será que ele não via que assim ela não conseguiria fazer o que queria? Será que ele era tão chato que até indiretamente acabava com tudo o que ela queria fazer ou dizer? Droga!

-Sim e você? - respondeu automaticamente, como se houvesse sido programada para sentir uma coisa e falar outra. Maldição! Por que ele tinha que ter um poder tão grande sobre si? Por que ele não podia ser como qualquer outra pessoa, onde ela podia ignorar completamente seus sentimentos e isolar sua culpa de tal maneira que, mais tarde, nem se lembraria do que fizera?

Por que tinha que amá-lo? Por que não podia odiá-lo como odiava Malfoy? Okay, dessa vez pegara pesado. Mas por que não conseguia sentir nem um simples não gostar por ele?

Harry remexeu-se, atraindo sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar para o peitoral definido, antes de subir suas íris até as dele, não sem antes passar por um sorrisinho malicioso preso nos lábios firmes.

-Bem. - ele respondeu simplesmente; o sorriso malicioso ainda preso nos lábios.

-Que foi? - ela perguntou, confusa, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que tinha que fazer.

-Nada. - ele deu de ombros, enquanto se inclinava na direção dela e prendia os lábios macios em um beijo calmo e longo, que fez Gina sentir-se tonta.

Por Deus, por que justamente na hora que ela estava finalmente conseguindo criar coragem suficiente para dar o pé na bunda, ele a beijava? Filho da...

Os lábios se separaram e o moreno encostou sua testa na dela, enquanto as íris verdes estavam pressas nas amêndoas dela.

-Eu já disse que te amo? - ele murmurou após um tempo em silêncio, no qual a mão dele ficara fazendo um leve carinho na bochecha dela.

Gina suspirou. Era agora ou nunca.

-Harry... - chamou num murmúrio, enquanto afastava-se dele. - A gente tem que conversar. - avisou, num tom mais baixo que antes.

-Sobre? - ele perguntou, se espreguiçando, antes de se levantar e vestir a cueca samba canção preta.

-Sobre o que aconteceu. - ela respondeu, enquanto o seguia com os olhos. Harry parou no meio do movimento de colocar as calças e olhou para ela, confuso.

-Você disse que tinha certeza... - ele começou, a culpa dominando sua voz.

-Eu sei o que eu disse, merda. - resmungou, interrompendo-o. - Mas o fato é que eu menti sobre uma coisa. - parou de falar e olhou para baixo, como se o lençol de cetim fosse a coisa mais interessante.

O quarto caiu em silêncio, que era somente quebrado pelo barulho que Harry fizera ao terminar de colocar a calça e ir sentar-se ao lado dela.

Gentilmente, ele a fez levantar a cabeça e encará-lo nos olhos.

-Nunca abaixe a cabeça pra mim. - ele murmurou; a culpa ainda estava estampada em seu rosto. - Por mais que eu fale merda pra você, nunca abaixe sua cabeça, Gina. - ela sorriu de leve.

-Você não vai falar isso quando ouvir o que tenho a dizer. - Harry sorriu carinhoso e Gina puxou o ar com força. - Eu menti pra você, Harry. Menti sobre a parte de te amar. - completou, desviando o olhar, esperando pela explosão que tinha certeza que viria. Mas não veio.

Atreveu-se a olhar para ele e viu que ele tinha a cabeça baixa e, fosse o que fosse que ele estivesse pensando, ficaria somente para ele.

Harry ergueu os olhos para olhá-la, as íris verdes molhadas, mas ele segurava as lágrimas firmemente. Recusava-se a chorar na frente dela.

Merda! O que estava acontecendo consigo? Nunca fora do tipo que se permitia levar-se pelo sentimento na frente dos outros.

-E por que você mentiu? - perguntou, sua voz saindo mais fria do que pretendera e isso feria Gina, mas ela recusou-se a mostrar isso.

Gina forçou uma expressão de descaso e deu de ombros.

-Porque eu queria saber se tudo o que as garotas dizem sobre você era verdade. Eu queria saber se era tão simples te levar pra cama quanto parecia, Harry. - forçou um sorriso desdenhoso. Merlinzinho, aquilo estava doendo tanto, que ela surpreendeu-se ao conseguir continuar. - Eu queria saber se era simples te fazer de idiota. E, olha só, foi mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança. - o moreno riu sem humor.

-Você só pode estar brincando. - resmungou, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Que motivos você teria para fazer uma merda dessas?

-Diversão, talvez. - respondeu, encolhendo um único ombro, antes de se levantar. - Ou talvez, eu somente tenha decidido ser a garota sem escrúpulos que você acha que sou. - completou, sorrindo indiferente. Harry adquiriu um olhar zombeteiro.

-Não acredito em você. - Gina deu de ombros novamente.

-Problema seu. - resmungou, girando nos calcanhares e saindo da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, antes de encostar-se nesta e permitir, finalmente, que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto, marcando-o.

Merda! Fora mais difícil do que pensara e o filho duma mãe a conhecia melhor que ninguém e conseguira ver que ela mentia. Dane-se, pensou, enquanto abraçava sua cintura e começava a caminhar para a torre de Grifinória, com a cabeça baixa. As lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, onde ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior, tentado conter os soluços que estavam presos em sua garganta.

Tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior ecoava em sua mente. As juras de amor sussurradas ao pé do seu ouvido; os lábios firmes pressionados contra os seus; as mãos quentes e carinhosas percorrendo seu corpo; o corpo dele se encaixando com perfeição no seu.

As lágrimas vieram com mais força e, finalmente, o primeiro soluço escapou por seus lábios, no mesmo instante em que entrava no corredor que a levaria para a torre e, finalmente, para a paz do seu dormitório.

Mas sua vontade de ir para o dormitório teria que esperar pois, no momento em que estava quase chegando no quadro da mulher gorda, seu corpo chocou-se com o de outra pessoa, fazendo-a cair. Olhou para frente, a tempo de ver Rony cair sentado e o rosto sardento contorcer-se em uma expressão de dor. A gargalhada de Hermione encheu o ar.

-Foi mal, Gi. - o ruivo resmungou, enquanto levantava-se, limpando a roupa, antes de ajudar a irmã fazer o mesmo.

-Certo. - falou de uma maneira que Rony quase não pôde entender. Sua cabeça continuava abaixada e as lágrimas ainda rolavam solta por seu rosto. Por que Rony não a soltava logo para que pudesse ir chorar em sua cama?

-Que foi, Gin? - ele perguntou, parecendo notar que a irmã não estava bem.

-Nada. - respondeu, soltando sua mão da dele, antes de desviar do corpo do irmão e correr para a torre, dizer a senha para a mulher gorda e subir em disparada para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e surpreendeu-se ao ver Brian e Melissa dormiam na cama da loira, abraçados.

Merda! Por que eles não podiam ser pessoas normais, que levanta em horários normais e iam tomar café da manhã no horário normal? Por que eles não podiam ser amigos normais, e deixá-la chorar em paz? Inferno!

Mas tinha que admitir que aquela não era a hora de ficar parada, perguntando-se essas coisas; por Merlin, estava chorando feito uma vaca velha e não revendo suas amizades.

Okay, certo, péssima hora para constatar que estava chorando, uma vez que isso somente fez com que os motivos de sua dor voltassem a tona, passando por sua mente como um filme em câmera lenta, fazendo seu coração bater descompassado e o ar se perdesse no caminho a seus pulmões. Sua garganta encheu-se de soluços que se recusava a deixar escapar por seus lábios, mas sentia que não conseguiria mais ficar tão silenciosa quanto estava agora.

O fato de Harry não ter acreditado em si voltou a sua mente; a dor que sabia tê-lo feito sentir passou por sua alma. A vontade de ir correndo pedir perdão passou por seu coração, mas tudo o que ela fez foi correr para o banheiro que dividia com Melissa e, ao entrar neste, bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo os amigos acordarem sobressaltados. Agora, sabia, teria que dar longas explicações, as quais não estava nem um pouco a fim de dar.

Merda! Odiava o fato de ter-se apaixonado novamente; odiava o fato de ser correspondida, mas, acima de tudo, odiava o fato de saber que, nesse momento, o moreno provavelmente estava deprimido na Sala Precisa. Ótimo! Realmente ótimo!

Ao menos alcançara seu objetivo e tornara-se o monstrinho destruidor da felicidade plena.

_ i I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothin_

_With all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something /i _

Ainda olhava fixamente para a porta fechada da Sala Precisa. Não sabia quanto tempo fazia que ela havia saído dali; não sabia quanto havia ficado somente olhando para a peça de madeira, pasmo.

Seu cérebro absorvia a informação lentamente, como que se ainda estivesse dormindo quando ela falara tudo aquilo. Mas, por mais que ela houvesse tentado soar verdadeira, havia algo nos olhos dela que lhe dizia que a ruiva estava mentindo.

Não sabia o motivo, não sabia qual era a finalidade, mas iria descobrir. Iria até o inferno se preciso pra descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo. Pra conseguir entender o porque daquela atitude relativamente atípica da parte de Gina.

Mas, Merlin, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, não conseguia evitar o fato de que ela realmente lhe ferira. Merda! Por que tinha que doer tanto amar aquela ruiva doida?

Suspirando, levantou-se da cama e, lentamente, terminou de se arrumar, enquanto seu cérebro terminava de absorver a informação.   
E quando a verdade, nua e crua, finalmente caiu sobre si, foi como se o mundo houvesse desabado perante seus olhos; como se não houvesse o menor sentido continuar vivendo.

Não teve como segurar; a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. A merda da dor que ela lhe causara era maior que sua vontade de não chorar. Incrível como Gina tinha o poder de fazê-lo o cara mais feliz do mundo e, ao mesmo tempo, o cara mais infeliz.

Que droga de poder era aquele que ela tinha sobre si? Que porcaria de feitiço ela havia jogado sobre si?

Maldição. Não tinha mais controle sobre suas emoções e ali estava ele, um garoto de malditos dezesseis anos, chorando feito um bebê.

-Dane-se. - murmurou, mal humorado, caminhando até a mesa que havia ali, apoiando as mãos sobre a superfície, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em rolar por seu rosto.

Idiota... Era isso que era por permitir que aquela ruiva tonta fizesse isso consigo quando tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que ela mentira. O amor era uma droga! Definitivamente, depois que ela fizera isso não iria mais correr atrás dela e ponto. Não era o que ele próprio podia chamar de idiota a ponto de rastejar aos pés da Weasley, implorando por perdão. De fato iria atrás da verdade, para saber o que estava acontecendo com aquela garota, mas nunca mais iria sequer pensar nela como uma mulher. Não, se recusava dar esse gostinho a ela. Nunca mais iria sequer pensar que a amava e jamais voltaria a dizer isso em voz alta.

Era orgulhoso demais para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de voltar a falar isso novamente a ela. Não, nunca mais falaria. Não mesmo. Falara a primeira vez e ela lhe humilhara. Falara a segunda e ela lhe usara. Não, ela tivera a oportunidade e tivera sua segunda chance. Não era culpa dele, Harry, que ela houvesse sido burra a ponto de jogar isso para o alto.

Mas por que, diabos, ela havia dito que não passara de uma maldita diversão? Por Deus, ela não era tão baixa a ponto de ter as mesmas atitudes que Chang teria. Não, ela tinha alguma outra razão para ter feito aquilo. Mas qual? Qual era a maldita razão? Não havia a mínima lógica naquilo, assim como não tinha lógica ela esperar que ele acordasse para lhe dar o fora. Por Merlin, se ela houvesse isso embora antes, ele, provavelmente, teria entendido a indireta. Era lesado, admitia, mas não era pra tanto.

Droga, não conseguia ver a maldita luz no fim do túnel e, finalmente, entender o que estava acontecendo. Recusava-se a acreditar no que ela falara, terminantemente.

Talvez pudesse colocá-la contra a parede e fazê-la falar, mas... Será que ela se deixaria intimidar com as ameaças que ele poderia vir a fazer? Não, provavelmente não, levando em conta que ela não se importava nem um pouco com o que os outros pensavam a seu respeito.

_ i Okay. Use sua massa cinzenta, pare de chorar e pense, sua mula! /i _, sua mente gritou, fazendo-o puxar o ar com força, antes de levar uma das mãos ao rosto e secar as lágrimas.

Deixando a coluna ereta, jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu os olhos, de modo que pôde admirar o céu alaranjado devido ao final do nascer do sol.

Okay; já parara de chorar, agora era só tentar raciocinar com clareza e achar as respostas para todas as suas duvidas.

Certo, se ele estivesse no lugar de Gina, por que faria aquilo? Ta, ele não faria, mas ele tinha que tentar entender a mente da criatura, não é?

Suspirou e, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, abaixou a cabeça novamente, derrotado. Foi quando viu, ali, ao lado da sua mãe esquerda, um livro de capa grossa, onde possuía uma pena marcando uma das páginas. Franziu o cenho; para quê a criatura ruiva, pirada e complexa iria querer um livro na Sala Precisa na noite em que decidira fazer tudo aquilo?

Pegando o livro, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se nesta, apoiando os ombros na cabeceira e esticando as pernas sobre o colchão, cruzando os tornozelos.

Molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua, abriu o livro na página marcada e, jogando a pena pra um canto qualquer, começou a ler.

i _Vloek van de Godin é a maldição holandesa mais poderosa que se tem conhecimento no mundo atual. Criada há muitos anos, tem como finalidade, conjurar a imagem da Deusa Riane Eisler, a qual foi a mais poderosa, de acordo com a religião de origem do feitiço; possuidora de uma beleza inacreditável, Riane possuía longos cabelos violetas. Como o costume do local onde essa Deusa foi vista, ela usava uma longa manta branca e, baseando-se nessa aparência, o feitiço foi criado. _

_Ao ser conjurada, a imagem começa a cantar a Música das Pragas, a qual conjura todo o tipo de causa de morte; desde a natural, até a mais sangrenta. _

_A única maneira de se livrar da morte certa, é tendo um conhecimento relativamente farto sobre a maldição, onde, ao atingir uma pessoa que possui tal conhecimento, somente fará que a pessoa adquira alguma doença, a qual terá sua parte mágica e sua parte "trouxa"._

_A parte "trouxa" da doença pode ser retirada á base de poções, feitiços ou, no pior dos casos, a partir de uma cirurgia que, atualmente, somente alguns hospitais bruxos fazem. _

_Já a parte mágica dessa doença terá que ser retirada, cada uma, com sua respectiva solução. A baixo, segue a lista das doenças mais conhecidas. /i _

A essa altura, Harry já sentia seu coração bater descompassado dentro de seu peito, chicoteando sua caixa torácica. Será que tudo o que Gina fizera fora tentar livrar-se de sua doença? Mas ela não podia ter sido amaldiçoada por algo tão cruel.

-Acorde, Potter, você não sabe nada sobre dois anos da vida dela. - murmurou, para si mesmo, enquanto corria o olho pela lista de doenças, até que achou uma das explicações destacadas com tinta vermelha.

i _ Em alguns casos, o efeito da maldição sobre a pessoa é algo relativamente simples, até mesmo no mundo da magia; doenças estomacais, que geram um tumor no mesmo. Após ser tirada a parte "trouxa" da doença, com uma poção simples, o atingido ainda possuirá os mesmos sintomas, as mesmas fraquezas. _

_É importante evitar que a pessoa tenha mudanças emocionais muito rápidas; tais com nervosismo. Ao haver tais mudanças, a maldição começa a agir no organismo e em algum tempo, variável de caso para caso, a pessoa começara a sentir-se mal. Se o amaldiçoado desmaiar, é provável que, ao acordar, vomite sangue._

_Porém, se for detectado um coma mágico, não haverá mais nada que os médicos e curandeiros possam fazer; é a morte certa em setenta e duas horas._

_Porém se, antes de entrar no coma, a pessoa fizer um ato de amor, onde o parceiro terá que ter um amor incondicional, a maldição sumirá e levara, consigo, qualquer chance que houvesse passar essa maldição para prováveis herdeiros ou, no pior caso, de levar a pessoa á morte. /i _

-Puta que pariu. - murmurou, após ler o texto pela terceira vez. Agora, tudo fazia sentido em sua mente; tudo menos o fato de Gina ter mentido sobre lhe amar. Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, será que ela não percebera que ele faria de tudo por ela? Se ela lhe pedisse para salvá-la da porra da doença, ele salvaria, diacho!

_Okay, Potter, acalme-se!_, ordenou a si mesmo.

Já sabia o motivo de ela ter feito tudo aquilo, porém isso não amenizava o fato de que ela lhe ferira com as palavras que dissera. Da maneira que dissera.

Inferno... Por que aquela ruiva tinha que mexer tanto consigo a ponto de fazê-lo sofrer, fazê-lo chorar.

Não era do tipo que se deixava abater facilmente pelo fato de ter sido usado e, no entanto, ali estava ele, com algumas poucas lágrimas marejando os olhos, sentindo o coração chicotear a sua caixa torácica.

Puxando o ar com força, para acalmar sua frustração, jogou o livro de qualquer modo do outro do colchão e levantou-se, começando a caminhar para fora da Sala Precisa, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, tentando formar uma opinião a respeito daquilo tudo.

Caminhava lentamente, sentindo a brida fresca da manhã, que entrava pelas janelas abertas, brincando com seu cabelo e acariciando seu rosto, enquanto as íris verdes estavam fixas em ponto inexistente a sua frente. Os pés pareciam ter vida própria e o levava para qualquer lugar do castelo.

Alguns alunos caminhavam pelos corredores e não paravam para olhar para ele, como se o moreno fosse inexistente; como que se o que estava ali fosse somente ar e nada mais.

Suspirou, enquanto seus pés subiam um lance de escada. Não se dava ao trabalho de desviar das pessoas e, por varias vezes, quase foi para o chão devido ao fato de ter trombado com a maioria delas.

Quando estava quase chegando no último lance de escada que teria de subir, algo realmente pesado e quente pendurou-se em seu pescoço, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes, voltando ao mundo real, enquanto colocava um pé para trás, para sustentar o peso de dois corpos. Abaixando a íris, pôde ver um cocuruto negro e brilhante a sua frente.

-Maldição. - resmungou baixinho ao reconhecer a pessoa. Suspirando, pousou a mão na cintura fina e afastou-a de si. - O que você quer, Chang? Me matar? - ela sorriu, enquanto várias risadinhas se faziam presentes. Olhando para o lado, Harry viu o grupinho de amigas da oriental.

-Bom Dia, _ i meu /i _ querido. - franzindo o cenho, voltou a olhar para a moça a sua frente.

_- i Seu /i , _coisa nenhuma. -respondeu, tirando os braços dela do arredor do seu pescoço. - Diz logo o que você quer, não tenho o dia todo. - um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dela.

-Será que você não sabe i _mesmo _ /i o que eu quero? - ela perguntou, num tom que imaginou ser sensual.

Harry não teve como segurar o sorriso desdenhoso que fugiu para o canto dos lábios firmes.

-Ah, sim. - respondeu, terminando de se soltar dela. - Considerando sua fama, acho que já sei o que você quer. - um sorriso vitorioso passou pelos lábios carnudos, antes dela voltar a se pendurar no pescoço dele, capturando os lábios firmes em um beijo selvagem. Quando este acabou, eles se encararam, o sorriso desdenhoso ainda estava lá. Harry aproximou seus lábios dos dela novamente, fazendo-os se roçarem. - Mas não vai conseguir comigo, Chang. Cansei de ver essa sua cara amassada toda vez que acordo, cansei de ter minha paciência roubada por esse seu jeitinho de se achar melhor que todos. Você não passou de uma diversão, Chang, uma diversão que perdeu a graça; uma diversão que eu faço questão de jogar na lata do lixo e esquecer que passou pela minha vida. - soltou-a e colocou as mãos nos bolsos; o sorriso não estava mais em seus lábios; uma expressão ameaçadora tomava conta de seu semblante. - Suma da minha vida antes que eu me veja no direito de acabar com você de vez. - completou num resmungou, voltando a caminhar, deixando para trás uma chinesa perplexa e suas amigas risonhas.

_ i But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need youlike mercy from Heaven's gate /i _

-Cadê o Harry, hein? - Hermione perguntou, mal humorada, quando ela e Rony terminavam de tomar café. Rony engoliu o pedaço de bomba de chocolate que tinha na boca, antes de responder.

-Quando eu sai, ele ainda não tinha voltado. - Hermione tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora e franziu o cenho.

-Ele não voltou? Passou a noite toda fora? - o ruivo negou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não... Ele voltou para o dormitório devia ser umas onze e meia, ele parecia sinceramente de mal com a vida, mas uns dez minutos depois que ele deitou, chegou uma carta pra ele. - deu de ombros e começou a escolher outra bomba. - Era de uma garota que, provavelmente, estava doidinha pra ir com ele pra cama. - Hermione bufou.

-Harry me prometeu que não faria mais isso. - resmungou e Rony sorriu, confuso.

-Isso o quê? Não ir mais pra cama com as garotas? - Hermione riu de leve e voltou a encher sua taça de suco.

-Não. - pegou uma rosquinha e, antes de mordê-la, completou: - Me prometeu nunca mais atender as garotas que mandassem cartas no meio da noite.

Rony mastigou lentamente o pedaço de doce que tinha na boca, pensativo. Harry tinha prometido isso é? Engraçado, pois o amigo havia atendido quase que prontamente o pedido de quem quer fosse que tinha aquele perfume doce.

Mas o ruivo entendia porque Hermione estava tão preocupada em relação a isso - mesmo que não mostrasse. Harry nunca passava a noite toda com a garota; sempre que recebia essas cartas, ele ia, satisfazia a garota e a si mesmo, e voltava para o dormitório.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o moreno não dera nenhum sinal de vida. Nada. Nem uma rápida aparição para dizer que ainda estava vivo. Engoliu e suspirou.

-Vai ver era alguma coisa importante, então. - resmungou e Hermione levantou os olhos do livro que tirara da mochila.

-Será? Como era a carta? - perguntou, pousando o livro sobre a superfície lustrosa da mesa de Grifinória. Rony deu de ombros.

-Pergaminho normal, letra de mulher. Quando Harry abriu a carta, o cheiro de um perfume muito bom se espalhou pelo dormitório. - Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E isso seria importante? - riu. - Pelo amor de Merlin, Rony. Você sabe muito bem que a única pessoa que manda cartas urgentes pro Harry, é Dumbledore, mesmo por que o professor não é do tipo romântico, que manda cartas perfumadas. - Rony gargalhou, antes de dar de ombros.

-Vai saber se o barbudo não virou gay. - a morena gargalhou.

-Não seja tonto. - respondeu e a única resposta do ruivo foi mostrar-lhe a língua. - Bom, temos que pensar que Harry sabe se cuida muito bem sozinho. - ela continuou, e Rony concordou com a cabeça, enquanto dava uma grande mordida na bomba de chocolate que pegara. - Então, enquanto ele cuida de si mesmo, nós vamos cuidar das nossas notas. - completou e Rony deu de ombros, como que dizendo que por ele não tinha diferença entre ir procurar Harry e ir para as aulas. Era tudo entediante, afinal.

Quando ele finalmente colocou o último pedaço de doce na boca, o sinal tocou, indicando o termino do café e o inicio das aulas.

-Vamos nessa. - murmurou, enquanto levantava-se e pegava sua mochila, jogando-a por sobre um único ombro. - Qual a primeira aula? - perguntou, enquanto ele e a namorada caminhavam apressados no espaço entre a mesa de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

-História da Magia. - ela respondeu distraidamente, enquanto tentava andar e colocar o livro dentro da mochila.

Rony bufou.

-Você ta brincando né? - resmungou e Hermione sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça, negando. - Droga. - ele pestanejou, antes de parar e, pegando a mochila da morena ao seu lado, colocar o livro dentro desta. - Pronto, não é tão difícil quanto parece, Mione. - ela riu e, tirando sua mochila das mãos dele, pendurou-a nos ombros, antes de ficar na ponta de pés e depositar um breve beijo nos lábios dele.

-Sua boca ta suja de chocolate. - avisou e, rindo, continuou seu caminho para a sala de aula, enquanto Rony bufava e corria para o banheiro masculino mais próximo.

_ i There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through_

_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again /i _

-Gina! - Melissa chamou, dando três batidas na porta. - Droga, Gina! Abre a porcaria dessa porta! - gritou, mal humorada e preocupada, mas tudo o que obteve como resposta foi o silêncio. - Maldição. - praguejou baixinho.

-Qual o problema dela, afinal? - Brian perguntou, fazendo Melissa olhá-lo. O moreno estava com o ombro encostado na parede, os tornozelos cruzados, assim como os braços. Os olhos azuis miravam a porta, enquanto o semblante estava contorcido numa expressão curiosa e preocupada.

-Se eu soubesse não estaria espancando a porta. - a loira resmungou, voltando a bater. - Gi! - chamou novamente, mas não obteve resposta. - Puta Merda, Virginia! Abre essa maldita porta! - gritou e Brian sorriu.

Por Merlin, aquela loira era extremamente estressada. Okay, a situação pedia isso, mas nunca, em anos de amizade, vira Melissa dizer um único palavrão.

-Você é bruxa ou não, Mel? - perguntou simplesmente, sua voz saindo mais rouca que o normal. Melissa parou no meio do caminho de voltar a esmurrar a porta e piscou algumas vezes.

-Por que não me lembrou disso antes? - ela perguntou, num resmungou, enquanto revistava as vestes em procura da varinha, embora as íris azuis dela estivessem fixas no namorado, que deu de ombros.

-Estava engraçado até a parte do "puta merda". - sorriu divertido, acompanhando o caminho de Melissa até a cama com os olhos. - Depois disso fiquei com medo de que você virasse um daqueles bichinhos simpáticos, que cospem fogo. - a loira resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta, enquanto levantava-se e voltava a parar na frente do banheiro, desta vez com a varinha em punho. - E onde, diabos, foi que a Hillary se meteu? - ele perguntou, uma vez que Melissa tentara achar a amiga morena, antes de tentar falar com Gina.

-Saiu correndo. - colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha e sorriu desdenhosa. - Não ficou pra ver os "bichinhos simpáticos que cospem fogo". - Brian riu, enquanto a namorada apontava a varinha para a fechadura da porta. - Alorromora! - um leve "click" fez-se presente e a porta abriu levemente.

O casal se entreolhou e Brian fez um movimento com a mão, indicando que Melissa devia entrar primeiro. A loira bufou e, hesitante, abriu mais a porta, enfiando a cabeça para dentro e o que viu a fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Gina estava sentada no chão, no espaço que havia entre a pia e a banheira; as pernas cruzadas na frente do peito; os braços circulavam os joelhos, onde o rosto estava escondido, enquanto o corpo balançava devido aos soluços.

-Meu Merlin! - exclamou, abrindo a porta completamente, antes de correr até a amiga e ajoelhar-se na frente dela; Brian limitou-se a caminhar até a porta, encostar-se no batente e cruzar os braços em frente ao peito, observando de longe, enquanto o semblante estava contorcido numa expressão de preocupação; em dois anos nunca vira Gina derramar uma única lágrima e, no entanto, ali estava ela, chorando compulsivamente. - Vai, Gininha, desembucha! - Melissa exclamou, ajoelhada na frente da ruiva, segurando-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a erguer o rosto lavado em lágrimas. - Qual o nome, idade, tipo sangüíneo, nível mágico, nível de beleza, posição social do filho duma égua que fez isso com você?

Mas a ruiva não respondeu; somente se atacou nos braços da amiga, abraçando-a e chorando mais ainda; as lágrimas molhando a camiseta que a loira usava. Melissa arregalou os olhos e olhou para Brian, pedindo ajuda, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas da amiga.

Brian estava tão ou mais surpreso que a namorada e não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, somente caminhou até as duas garotas e, gentilmente, afastou Melissa de Gina.

-Gi... - chamou carinhoso, fazendo a ruiva olhar para si. Sorriu para confortá-la. - Vamos sair do chão, vai. - acariciou os cabelos dela e, levantando, ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Contra sua vontade, a ruiva pegou a mão do amigo, as lágrimas ainda rolando por sua face. Quando a puxou, Brian a fez chocar-se contra seu corpo e a abraçou; Gina molhava sua camiseta, mas ele não se importava, somente acariciava os cabelos vermelhos, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nos da namorada, que parara ao lado deles, e tinha uma mão pousada nas costas da amiga.

-Fala pra gente, Gi... - Brian murmurou, pousando seu queixo no alto da cabeça da amiga. - Que aconteceu?

Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um soluço sufocado.

_ i You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds rage_

_And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back /i _

Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, pouco se importando com os alunos atrasados que corriam ao seu arredor; as íris azuis estavam presas nas linhas do livro de Feitiços, enquanto sua mente tentava desesperadamente memorizar um feitiço de desilusão.

No seu ombro direito pendia sua mochila azul marinho, enquanto sua outra mão segurava os grossos livros de Runas e Estudo dos Trouxas, que não couberam na mochila.

Mal percebeu quando um corpo vinha em alta velocidade na direção do seu e, assim como o seu cérebro, o da pessoa tentava absorver alguma informação de ultima hora para a primeira aula do dia. O choque foi inevitável.

Por ter sido pego de surpresa, Joe perdeu o contra peso e foi parar diretamente no chão; sua mochila rasgou e seu material se espalhou pelo corredor, assim como os livros que carregava. A sua expressão de surpresa poderia ter sido cômica, se seus olhos não estivessem pousados na pessoa que trombara em si; as íris brilhavam marota e furiosamente.

-Olhe por onde anda, Rivendell. - resmungou, o coração disparado e um arrepio subindo por sua espinha por vê-la ainda tão próxima a si. Inferno! O que estava acontecendo com seu corpo?

A morena balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar a tontura que lhe atingira, antes de erguer a cabeça com um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Foi mal. - ela sussurrou, enquanto pegava as folhas que estavam espalhadas e estendia as dele para que ele pegasse.

O loiro deu um sorrisinho de canto e aceitou as folhas, fazendo as mãos se tocarem. Os rostos coraram, enquanto eles se encaravam, sem jeito.

-Certo. - ele resmungou, puxando sua mão de volta e colocando os papeis dentro de um livro.

Os próximos minutos se passaram em silêncio, onde eles somente separavam suas coisas. Evitavam se olhar e, acima de tudo, evitavam que suas mãos se tocassem novamente.

Por Deus! Estava agindo feito uma idiota e ainda assim não conseguia parar de agir dessa maneira. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Por que seu coração batia tão apressado contra seu peito? Por que o gosto da boca dele tinha voltar a sua toda vez que pensava nele ou o via?

Diabos! Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Aliás, por que estava pensando nisso quando tinha que, sinceramente - querendo ou não -, conversar com ele sobre o que acontecera na enfermaria? Afinal, Gina era sua amiga e como tal tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo, ou o que tinha acontecido... Ou seja lá como fosse.

-Obrigada. - murmurou, quando eles finalmente terminaram de recolher suas coisas e se levantaram. Abraçou seus livros com mais força contra o próprio corpo, enquanto olhava para o rosto dele, esperando uma reação.

-Disponha. - ele murmurou, enquanto admirava o rosto da morena. - Ahn... Eu... Tenho que ir. - completou, incerto e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-É, eu... Eu também. - respondeu, desviando o olhar. - Ahn... Será que poderíamos conversar depois das aulas do dia? - perguntou, antes que perdesse a coragem que reunira dentro de si rapidamente. Joe ergueu uma sobrancelha, obviamente curioso.

-Sobre? - perguntou, fazendo-a corar furiosamente. Sorriu de canto; Deus, essa garota era formidável.

-Ahn... Sobre... Você sabe. - ela respondeu, olhando para todos os lugares, menos pra ele. Joe riu e aproximou-se dela. Gentilmente, ele a fez erguer o rosto, de modo que o encarasse nos olhos.

-Se você não me falar, eu não vou saber sobre o que você quer conversar. - respondeu e ela sentiu suas pernas bambas; por Merlin, por que o toque dele tinha que ser tão reconfortante?

-Sobre... - corou mais e engasgou-se levemente com a própria saliva. - i _Aquele _ /i dia. - completou e ele fez uma força pra lembrar-se do que poderia tê-la deixado tão constrangida. Não o beijo que trocaram, com certeza.

-Sobre o beijo? - idiota! Era isso que era! Por que pensava uma coisa e falava outra? Maldito fosse seu cérebro.

A resposta dela foi corar mais ainda.

-É... Bem... - abaixou o rosto. Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Ele devia estar lhe achando uma perfeita idiota! Maldição!

-Ah, certo. - ele respondeu, tentando entender o que havia para ser conversando sobre aquilo. A não ser, é claro, que ela quisesse falar sobre sua repentina repulsa e explicar o fato de ter saído correndo.

-Assim que tocar o último sinal está bom pra você? - Hillary perguntou, com a cabeça ainda baixa. E por isso ela não viu que ele se aproximou mais e, pegando-a pelo braço, começou a arrastá-la para a primeira sala de aula vazia. - Que você ta fazendo? - ele sorriu.

-Te levando para conversar, ou você tem alguma prova logo na primeira aula? - ela negou com um aceno de cabeça; ele fez um barulhinho com a garganta, como que dizendo que, sendo assim, eles iriam conversar naquele momento.

Merlin! Mesmo por sobre a roupa, ele podia sentir a maciez da pele da moça ao seu lado e, caramba, era bom! Realmente bom! Não queria nem imaginar como seria tocar a pele dela sem ter as vestes entre sua mão e ela.

_Pare de pensar nessas coisas, Antony!_, sua mente gritou e ele bufou discretamente. Realmente, era tudo o que precisava: ter uma mente temperamental e que, loucura a parte, o chama pelo nome do meio.

Talvez devesse procurar aquele amigo de seu pai que era psicanalista.

Um suspiro ao seu lado trouxe-o de volta ao mundo presente e, virando a cabeça, olhou para a morena.

-Que foi? - ela deu de ombros.

-Só estava reparando que essa é a primeira vez que a gente se encontra e não começa a brigar. - ele riu de leve.

-Prova de que milagres acontecem. - ela riu com gosto.

-Talvez.

O resto do trajeto foi feito em silêncio, quebrado somente pelo barulho dos passos deles e pelo som distante dos alunos em sala de aula, esperando o professor.

Quando finalmente entraram em uma sala de aula, ele a soltou e foi sentar-se sobre a superfície, já não tão lustrosa, da mesa do professor. A morena caminhou até a janela, jogando sua mochila sobre uma carteira próxima, e apoiou-se no parapeito.

-Então... - ele murmurou, após alguns minutos em silêncio, no qual ambos ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. - Qual o grilo?

"Qual o grilo"? Desde quando bruxos falavam "Qual o grilo?"? Por Merlin, aquele loiro era uma caixinha de surpresa; uma i _bela_ /i caixinha de surpresa.

Puxou o ar com força, como se isso fosse fazer sua coragem aparecer do nada.

-O grilo... - começou, sarcástica. - É que... Bem... A gente não podia e não devia ter se beijado. - sentiu seu rosto esquentar, sinal que estava voltando a corar.

-Por quê? - ele perguntou, sua expressão era igual a de uma criança que acaba de descobrir que papai Noel não existe.

Hillary revirou os olhos.

-Pelo mero motivo de que a Gina é minha amiga. - se antes Joe já não estava entendendo, agora então muito menos.

-E...? - ele perguntou, tentando forçá-la a chegar logo onde ela queria.

-E que você ta com ela. - será que ele perdera alguma parte da explicação? Ou será que ela achava que ele tinha uma relação séria com a ruivinha?

-E o que os hipogrifos têm a ver com os Explosivins? - ele perguntou, fazendo-a bufar.

-Alou! - ela estralou os dedos. - Ela é minha melhor amiga e você é o namorado dela, logo a gente não podia ter se beijado. Captou a mensagem agora? - ele desviou o olhar e o semblante contorceu-se em uma expressão pensativa.

-Ah, bem... - ele sorriu e, levantando-se, foi até ela, parando somente quando as pontas do seus tênis tocaram a ponta dos sapatos dela. - Eu e a Gina não temos o que eu poderia chamar de namoro. - deu de ombros e começou a acariciar o rosto dela, que se arrepiou. - A gente só fica de vez em quando, nada realmente sério.

Hillary piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo lentamente a informação.

-Quer dizer que eu estou fazendo o papel de idiota? - ele riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - E por que, demônios, você não me disse antes? - ele gargalhou para valer, enquanto ela corava mais.

-Porque você fica uma gracinha quando está sem jeito. - ele respondeu, inclinando levemente o corpo, fazendo os lábios se roçarem.

-O que você ta fazendo? - ela balbuciou, sentindo o coração disparado e o ar se perder no caminho para seus pulmões.

-Não é óbvio? - ele perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto aproximava mais ainda os corpos.

-E por que você ta fazendo isso? - ela perguntou, num choramingo, enquanto ele, num gesto ousado, começava a depositar pequenos beijos na curva do seu pescoço.

-Diabos, mulher, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde aquele beijo.

O mundo parou; como assim ele não parava de pensar em si desde aquele dia? Deus, então ela não fora a única que tivera seu cérebro afetado.

O coração batia apressado contra seu peito, enquanto arrepios subiam pela sua coluna. A boca do loiro fazia uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, subindo na direção de seus lábios, fazendo-a sufocar um gemido.

Quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram, foi como se tudo o que tinha ao arredor houvesse parado de existir; como se fossem somente eles. Joe e Hillary.

As línguas se encontraram e iniciaram uma dança sensual, fazendo-os se arrepiarem mais.  
Uma das mãos dele brincava com as pontas dos cabelos da morena, enquanto a outra estava segurando o pescoço delicado, impedindo-a de recuar - não que ela quisesse.

Hillary abraçava Joe pela cintura, puxando-o cada vez mais contra o seu corpo, como que temendo que ele fugisse, mesmo sabendo que isso não ia acontecer.  
Os lábios se separaram para que pudessem recuperar o ar e se encararem nos olhos, enquanto continuavam a se tocar.  
Fosse o que fosse que sentiam um pelo o outro, sabiam que era tão intenso que seriam capazes de tudo para ver o outro feliz.  
-Merlin... - ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha dela. - O que ta acontecendo com a gente? - ela deu de ombros e, de repente, sentiu-se desinibida, como se Joe fosse à pessoa em quem mais confiava no mundo.   
Enlaçando o loiro pelo pescoço, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e cobriu a boca dele com a sua. O desejo emanava de seus corpos, assim como o calor, que se misturava.  
Em um momento de ousadia, Hillary correu uma de suas mãos pelo corpo dele, parando somente quando encontrou a coxa forte. Um gemido sufocado, vindo dele, fez-se presente.  
A mão dele corria pela blusa dela, procurando uma brecha para entrar e quando, finalmente, encontrou, a morena ficou tensa e, involuntariamente se encolheu e parou de beijá-lo.  
-Que foi? - ele perguntou, encostando sua testa na dela.  
-Nada. - ela respondeu baixinho. - É só que...  
-Você não gosta? - Hillary abaixou os olhos.   
-Não é isso... Eu não consigo... Eu... - Deus! Ele tinha lhe dado a desculpa perfeita e tudo o que ela fazia era jogar isso para o alto. Que idiota!  
-Lary... - nunca seu apelido havia soado tão bem quanto naquele momento. Olhou-o. - Você confia em mim? - ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Então, me conta o que ta acontecendo com você. - pediu; as íris brilhando em preocupação.  
-Foi há muito tempo. - resmungou, perdendo-se nos olhos dele. - Eu sou uma idiota, que não consegue superar. Nada mais.  
Inferno! Fosse o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, havia marcado a garota profundamente.  
-Ou talvez você só não teve a chance. - replicou. - Você já falou disso com alguém? - Hillary suspirou.  
-Não. - respondeu e ambos ficaram em silêncio, se encarando.  
-Então...? - ele murmurou mais rouco que o normal, após alguns minutos.   
-O quê?  
-Vai me contar? - ela puxou o ar com força e soltou-o pela boca logo em seguida, como se isso fosse fazer sua coragem aparecer.  
-Você vai me repudiar. - murmurou, fazendo-o bufar mal humorado.  
-Nunca saberemos se você não falar. - respondeu.  
-Certo, mas você tem que prometer que não sai daqui. - ele concordou com a cabeça.   
-Prometido. - e selou a promessa dando um breve beijo nela.   
Hillary ainda demorou alguns poucos minutos para organizar os pensamentos.  
-O que acontece é que... - puxou o ar com força novamente. - Meu pai... Ele... Fez coisas comigo...

Joe sentiu o sangue gelar entre suas veias e seu coração pareceu falhar um batimento. Sua voz não saiu mais do que um murmúrio, quando perguntou hesitante:

-Que coisas? - não tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber /i _aquelas coisas /i , _mas com certeza ele não iria gostar. Sua mente começou a trabalhar freneticamente e logo idéias do que poderia ter acontecido a Hillary começaram atormentá-lo, deixando-o apreensivo.

Hillary fixou suas íris em algum ponto da sala; os olhos tornaram-se vazios e sem vida. Era como se ela estivesse entrando num profundo transe, as imagens de seu passado renascendo do fundo de seu ser, voltando a atormentá-la com as lembranças tenebrosas.

Ela estremeceu, antes de dizer num tom de voz fraco:

-Ele... Começou a me estuprar quando eu tinha sete anos... - como se tivesse acabado de imergir de águas profundas, trazendo-lhe para o momento presente, Hillary fitou Joe a sua frente, como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez, os olhos mergulhados em dor e vergonha fixos nas íris azuis do loiro. - Ele me batia... Xingava-me e tudo o mais e...- deu os ombros de modo desdenhoso, oprimindo os lábios um no outro, de modo que mostrava a força que estava fazendo para não cair num pranto. - E eu não consigo superar isso. - a voz havia mudado para uma carregada e chorosa. Não agüentando mais segurar as lágrimas, estas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, num choro compulsivo. Droga!  
Joe ainda olhava fixamente para ela, enquanto absorvia lentamente a informação.   
- i _Filho... da... puta /i . _- murmurou simplesmente. A raiva que sentia era tanta que seria capaz de matar aquele bastardo.  
Como aquele verme tivera coragem de fazer tal crueldade com a própria filha, quando esta tinha apenas sete anos? Filho da puta maldito!  
Puxou o ar com força para acalmar-se e trouxe a garota para mais perto de si, fazendo-a apoiar a testa em seu ombro, numa forma de consolo.  
-Shhh... - murmurou começando a fazer cafuné no cocuruto dela. - Já era, já aconteceu. Isso não te torna uma pessoa diferente, nem pior que ninguém, meu bem. - ela soluçou.  
-Ele é um tonto. - ela resmungou entre os soluços.  
-Sim, ele é. - respondeu, inclinando o corpo, de modo que pudesse apoiar seu queixo no ombro da garota.  
Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo haviam ficado daquela maneira. Somente ficaram abraçados até que a morena se acalmasse.  
-Você deve estar me achando uma idiota. - ela resmungou, se afastando dele, enquanto secava o rosto. Joe sorriu maroto.  
-Não. - ela olhou-o como se ele fosse de outro planeta. - Pra mim, você continua sendo a mesma pirralha folgada que não pára de roubar minha atenção. - Hillary sorriu.  
-Bobo. - ele sorriu carinhoso e, aproximando-se novamente, beijou-a com paixão.  
-Eu não sei como você conseguiu... - ele começou, horas depois, antes que se separassem para ir pro Salão Principal, almoçar. - Mas você me fez te adorar desde aquele baile.

_ i 'Cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from Haven's gate /i _

_ i Algumas semanas depois... /i _

O sol brilhava fortemente naquele começo de verão, fazendo os alunos saírem mais para os jardins para se divertirem no lago.

O time de Quadribol da Grifinória caminhava lentamente pelos gramados, na direção do campo, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Somente um membro não estava aproveitando aquela manhã ensolarada de sábado; Gina Weasley. A ruiva caminhava lentamente, acompanhando o grupo de longe de cabeça baixa e desanimada; os cabelos caiam ao lado de seu rosto, escondendo sua expressão triste e cansada.

A verdade, nua e crua, era que era assim que ela andava nas últimas semanas; quieta, sempre de cabeça baixa e somente falava quando mandava os amigos para o inferno por eles ficarem perguntando a toda hora o que havia acontecido. Admitia que não se alimentava direito desde aquela noite passada com Harry, assim como também não dormia; passava a maior parte do tempo chorando por ver a depressão onde colocara Harry.

Erguendo a cabeça, procurou o moreno com os olhos, encontrando-o na frente do grupo, conversando em voz baixa com Rony. Viu quando o irmão perguntou algo e Harry girou os olhos, exasperado, antes de se fechar em si mesmo outra vez.

Suspirando profundamente, colocou a franja ruiva atrás da orelha e voltou a abaixar a cabeça achando as pontas de seus tênis muito interessantes.

O fato era que aquele era o único treino que teriam antes do jogo contra a Corvinal no próximo fim de semana, a não ser que Rony conseguisse convencer Harry a marcar treino durante a semana.

Mas Gina não estava se importando com nada disso; não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o fato de que estavam praticamente dando a vitória para o time de Cho Chang; não estava se importando nem com o fato de que suas notas haviam caído consideravelmente.

Era como se nos últimos dias ela somente houvesse respirado para manter aquela dor cada vez mais viva dentro de si.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando entraram no vestiário e, muito menos percebeu quando Harry parara, fazendo-a trombar nele.

-Foi mal. - resmungou sem erguer a cabeça, continuando seu caminho, até o canto mais afastado e isolado do banco. Aquela seria uma longa explicação sobre a tática que usariam no jogo. Tática a qual não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir.

Harry ainda sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ela trombara em si, mas ignorou e ficou observando ela ir sentar-se quando, finalmente, voltou ao momento presente, percebeu que os outros jogadores olhavam para ele, esperando que o moreno começasse a expor a tática.

Começou a fala automaticamente, como se houvesse sido programado para falar tudo aquilo, enquanto sentia que todos o olhavam, com exceção de Gina; a única pessoa que ele queria que lhe olhasse, estava encostada na parede, do outro lado do vestiário, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto os cachos rubros caiam-lhe na face, encobrindo-a.

Não sabia como, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que a ruiva não estava bem nos últimos dias; dificilmente era vista no Salão Principal nas refeições e quando ia - ele reparara bem - comia uma ou duas garfadas de sua comida, antes de começar a brincar com ela, enquanto esperava os amigos.

Parou de falar momentaneamente e suspirou, antes de retomar seu monologo automático, enquanto sua mente continuava em Gina.

Admitia que seu comportamento não andava muito diferente do da ruiva, porém sentia-se muito pior somente pelo fato de ver o que estava acontecendo com ela; queria ter o poder de pegar para si todas as dores dela, todos os temores e o que mais que ela estivesse sentindo.

Mas, acima de sua vontade de poder pegar as dores dela, estava sua vontade de conseguir entender por que, diabos, a ruiva mentira para si. Okay, admitia que já devia ter se esquecido desse detalhe e tentado uma reaproximação com ela, porém - não sabia por que - estava sendo mais teimoso do que costumava ser, com esse assunto.

Mas apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir, mesmo que somente para si, precisava dela, tanto quanto precisava respirar. Merlin, por mais que odiasse a idéia, estava permitindo-se sofrer por causa de uma garota; estava permitindo que Gina tivesse um poder sobre si que nunca dera a nenhuma garota. Aliás, teoricamente a ruiva tinha direito a esse poder, uma vez que fora a única que conseguira fazê-lo se apaixonar.

A única que conseguira fazê-lo chorar.

Puxando o ar com força, finalizou o que estava dizendo e, monotonamente, mandou os outros jogadores irem para o campo, treinarem. Porém, antes que ele próprio e Gina pudessem sair, a porta do vestiário fechou-se, fazendo um breve "click" soar pelo ar silencioso do lugar.

Mas ele pôde perceber que Gina nem sequer notara que a parte teórica do treino havia sido concluída, uma vez que ela sequer erguera a cabeça. Dando de ombros, caminhou até a porta e tentou abri-la, porém esta estava trancada a chave ou fora lacrada por algum feitiço muito bom.

_ i There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through_

_I need you /i _

-Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo, Mione? - Simas perguntou, com o cenho franzido, quando ele e o resto do time afastavam-se um pouco da porta, como que temendo que algum dos dois que estavam trancados dentro do vestiário tivesse a brilhante idéia de explodir a peça de madeira.

-Ora, é claro que vai! - ela exclamou confiante e alegremente. - Eles têm somente que conversar para que possam por tudo em pratos limpos e, finalmente, admitam que estão apaixonados.

Rony bufou e, encostando-se na parede, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Ainda acho seu plano ridículo, Hermione. - resmungou e a morena mostrou-lhe a língua.

-Não me importo, pois sei que dará certo e, até o final do dia, teremos mais um casal feliz e acertado! - ela respondeu, com ar sonhador; as íris brilhando em expectativa pelo fato de, finalmente, Harry começar a andar na linha, porém sua felicidade não foi muito longe, uma vez que a voz de Gina elevará-se acima do que a morena poderia supor que aconteceria.

-Com certeza vai sair mais um casal feliz. - Rony comentou, sarcástico.

_ i Oh, yes, I do_

_I need you_

_Oh, oh, oh /i _

-Ah, claro! - Gina desdenhou, jogando os braços pra cima de sua cabeça, num gesto exasperado. - Na duvida culpem a Weasley mais nova! - riu sem humor. - Não tenho culpa que você é um idiota que permite que seus próprios jogadores te tranquem no vestiário! - completou, num grito.

-Não fale como se eu pudesse prever o que eles iriam fazer! - Harry gritou de volta; toda sua frustração e dor superando sua razão. - Não tenho a mínima culpa se eles acham engraçados trancarem duas pessoas nos vestiários! - principalmente se a outra for a que amo., completou em pensamento, mas tratou de manter a mascara de frieza que moldava seu semblante.

Gina puxou o ar com força e passou uma mão pelos cabelos; o fato era que não tinha a mínima intenção de ir para o treino pratico; somente iria ficar no vestiário, sentada no canto, revendo seus conceitos e pensando se valeria a pena continuar mantendo aquela farsa por mais tempo, porém quando o discurso de Harry terminara e todos saíram, ela percebeu que ele caminhara até a porta, mas não a abriu, fazendo a ruiva erguer a cabeça e, num momento de desespero por ser ver trancada com ele, o alfinetara, dando inicio àquela discussão ridícula.

-Se você usasse a coisa que chama de cérebro, teria agido como um capitão e ido na frente. - desdenhou, mesmo que seu tom de voz houvesse abaixado consideravelmente.

-E se você usasse a coisa que chama de coração, não teria se rebaixado a ponto de usar os outros. - a raiva invadiu Gina, que puxou o ar com força e soltou-o pela boca logo em seguida, enquanto contava até dez mentalmente, tentando acalmar-se.

-Merda, Potter, não fale como se eu me orgulhasse disso! - exclamou, olhando-o com raiva. - Não fale como se eu tivesse gostado de fazer isso. - cerrou os olhos. - Você não sabe meus motivos, Potter, então não me venha falar como se você fosse o puritano. Você tem mais culpa no cartório do que eu. - fora a vez de Harry rir sem humor.

-Não diga o que eu sei ou o que deixo de saber. - resmungou, em resposta. - Sei mais do que você pensa, Virginia. E eu nunca teria coragem de dizer que você gostou de se rebaixar... Somente estou confirmando um fato! - a ruiva bufou e girou a cabeça, olhando para a parede do outro lado, enquanto cruzava os abraços em frente ao peito.

-Foi um erro. - ela murmurou, após alguns minutos em silêncio mortal. - Okay? Foi a droga de um erro que eu não deveria ter permitido que acontecesse, mas que permiti, por que pensei somente em mim mesma. - Harry suspirou.

-Não vamos falar disso. - ele murmurou, por fim. - Não agora, pelo menos. - Gina deu de ombros, como que dizendo que não se importava.

_ i I need you, oh-oh /i _

_ i Alguns dias depois... /i _

O Salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio àquela noite de sexta-feira, onde era somente ocupado por quatro jovens; Brian, Melissa, Gina e Harry.

Brian e Melissa estavam parados frente a frente, encarando-se nos olhos como uma raiva que Gina jamais vira nos amigo, enquanto Harry estava sentando em um dos sofás, somente observando a cena, divertido.

-Eu não tenho culpa! A idéia foi totalmente sua, Melissa! - Brian gritou; as íris azuis brilhando em pura chateação por saber que a namorada não confiava em si.

-Ora, vamos lá... Entre tantos alunos, por que você teve que escolher justo i ela /i ? - ela berrou de volta, fazendo-o bufar.

-Eu já disse que a idéia foi sua! A culpa não é minha, droga! Você que me jogou pra cima dela! - Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha; esse moreno idiota estava traindo Melissa?

-Não fale como se eu quisesse que i _você _ /i escolhesse ela! - a loira revidou, jogando os cabelos pra trás e balançando-os. - Por Deus, Brian, entre todas, por que você teve que escolher justamente a que lambe o chão que você pisa? Aliás, por que você teve que escolher uma garota, mesmo sabendo que todas são caidinhas por você? - ele riu sem humor.

-Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível. - Melissa bufou. - E pode ter certeza que eu não teria feito isso se você não tivesse i _se jogado _ /i em cima do Thomas! - Melissa gargalhou sarcástica.

-Eu não me joguei em cima de ninguém, Brian. - ela respondeu num sussurro perigoso, cerrando os olhos, onde as íris começavam a ficar levemente alaranjadas. - Eu somente estou o ajudando com Poções! - Brian resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, antes de colocar um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios sensuais.

-E você acha que eu me joguei em cima da Tyler? - ele devolveu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito malhado num gesto de desafio.

-Levando em conta aquela cena deplorável dela te alisando em pleno corredor, eu estou começando a ter certeza. - nessa altura os olhos azuis de Melissa já estavam completamente laranjas, enquanto os cabelos começavam a ficar mais escuros. - Na próxima vez que você for escolher alguém para te dar aula de Poção, escolha um homem, já que parece que todas as garotas de Hogwarts decidiram lamber o chão por onde você passa.

-Eu não faço isso. - Gina comentou, sorrindo matreira e Harry, ao ouvir isso, permitiu que uma risada baixinha escapasse por seus lábios.

-Cala a boca, Gina! - Brian e Melissa gritaram juntos. O moreno puxou o ar com força e voltou a encarar a namorada, substituindo sua expressão por uma de descaso.

-A idéia de eu ir pedir ajuda a ela foi sua, Melissa. Seria vergonhoso eu passar em todas as matérias, mas repetir em Poções. Aquele seboso não vai com a minha cara.

-Antes repetir em Poções, O'Conner, do que passar de ano com dezesseis dentes a menos. - cerrou os olhos e Brian ficou rígido ao ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado com tanta indiferença pela namorada.

-Nota mental de ter uma câmera para tirar uma foto do Brian com dentes a menos. - Gina murmurou, parecendo não dar a mínima para o fato dos amigos estarem brigando.

-Cale a boca, Virginia. - Brian murmurou lenta e espaçadamente, antes de se virar para Melissa. - Não fale como se fosse a puritana da historia toda, Watson. Você sabe muito bem que o Thomas tem uma quedinha por você, e você somente o escolheu para me provocar, então se estamos brigando a culpa é toda sua. - isso pareceu ser a gota d'água para a loira que caminhou lenta e perigosamente até o namorado, parando somente quando as pontas dos seus tênis tocaram a dele.

-Acredite no que quiser. - murmurou, enquanto tirava a aliança de compromisso e a jogava no rosto dele. - Somente não esqueça de pedir para namorar outra garota. - e, girando nos calcanhares, foi o dormitório.

Brian ainda ficou parado, absorvendo lentamente a informação, enquanto olhava fixamente para o espaço por onde a loira sumira; quando, finalmente, pareceu entender o que acontecera, abaixou-se, pegou a aliança que estava caída e, xingando baixinho, subiu para o seu dormitório.

Gina ainda ficou olhando de uma escada para outra, como se estivesse pensando qual amigo devia ir consolar primeiro e, quando finalmente decidiu-se por Melissa, começou a subir a escada, mas não pôde ir muito longe, uma vez que Harry a chamou.

-Sim? - perguntou, descendo os poucos degraus que subira, olhando curiosa para o moreno, sentando no sofá em frente a lareira, todo relaxado, onde possuía as pernas longas e fortes esticadas a frente do móvel, enquanto os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, onde possuía uma leve parte a mostra, devido aos primeiros botões apertos da blusa social branca.

Harry sorriu de canto, sem jeito.

-Eu só queria me desculpar por aquelas coisas que te falei no vestiário. - ele murmurou, enquanto as bochechas ficavam levemente rosadas. A ruiva sorriu de leve e deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem. - ela respondeu, indo sentar-se do lado dele, decidindo que seria bom deixar Melissa se acalmar antes de ir falar com ela. - Eu também não deveria ter falado nada daquilo... Não devia ter insinuado que você é um burro...

-Mesmo que você ache isso. - ele completou e ela riu, dando de ombros.

-É você que ta dizendo. - fora a vez de ele rir, antes de caírem em silêncio, no qual Gina ficou observando um ponto qualquer na parede a sua frente, enquanto o moreno ficava olhando fixamente o rosto dela, como que o gravando em sua memória.

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram assim, somente em silêncio, como que aproveitando cada minuto de paz que tinham ao lado um do outro.

Porém, a cada segundo que se passava, Gina sentia-se mais desconfortável em ter o melhor amigo de seu irmão lhe olhando fixamente, como se aquela fosse a última vez que eles se veriam.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Harry levantou-se em silêncio e, continuando sem dizer nada, começou a caminhar na direção do retrato da mulher gorda, com a intenção de ir para o Salão Principal comer alguma coisa do final do jantar.

Puxando o ar com força, Gina levantou-se e reunindo toda a coragem que sentia que possuía naquele momento chamou o moreno, que parou de andar e virou-se para encará-la.

-Sim? - a ruiva puxou o ar com força mais uma vez.

-Eu... Queria te pedir desculpas por ter te usado. - ela sorriu de leve. - Mesmo que você não saiba o motivo, o fato é que eu, de certa forma, te humilhei e... Bem, não foi uma boa idéia. - deu de ombros, antes de voltar a sentar-se.

Harry ainda ficou parando alguns segundos, olhando para ela, pensando no que fazer; se ignorava o que ela acabara de falar ou se ia até ela e conversava sinceramente. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

-Eu sei o motivo. - murmurou, evitando olhá-la; a verdade era que ambos eram orgulhosos demais e, ele sabia, seria bem difícil falarem tudo o que tinham que falar se olhassem-se nos olhos. - Eu sei porque você fez tudo isso, Gina. - a ruiva sentiu o coração disparar contra o peito. - Sei sobre a doença que você tinha. - ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Mas... Quem foi o _ i corno /i _que te contou? - perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não havia como o moreno saber que aquela fora a única maneira de se curar totalmente. O Menino Que Sobreviveu puxou o ar com força e pousou o braço sobre os ombros dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, de modo que pôde roçar seus lábios na orelha dela, enquanto murmurava:

- O i corno /i que me disse foi o livro que você esqueceu na Sala Precisa. - Gina bufou.

-Que burra! - Harry riu de leve e afastou o rosto.

-Foi um descuido muito... Interessante, se você quer saber minha opinião. - ela deu de ombros e ergueu a cabeça, mas não olhou para ele, enquanto falava.

-Teria sido muito mais fácil se eu tivesse te contado no começo, não é? - ela perguntou, vagamente e Harry considerou a pergunta.

-Eu não sei, Gina. - isso fez a ruiva olhá-lo. - Não sei se teria sido uma boa idéia se você tivesse me contado suas verdadeiras intenções ao me seduzir. Admito que no inicio, quando descobri, achei que teria sido melhor, mas agora já não tenho mais tanta certeza.

Após essas palavras, seguiu-se um silêncio, no qual ambos ficaram perdidos nos próprios pensamentos, revendo cada detalhe da noite onde haviam se completado com perfeição, gostassem ou não.

-Foi um erro. - Harry murmurou, por fim, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado. - No final, não deveríamos ter feito isso, independente das intenções. - a garota suspirou.

-Acho que sim. - suspirou e olhou-o. - Deveríamos fingir que aquela noite não aconteceu? - perguntou e Harry ainda ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio, somente estudando as íris amêndoas da garota do seu lado.

-Acho que sim. - murmurou. - Ou pelo menos, devemos esquecer, enquanto nos sentirmos culpados. - a ruiva sorriu.

-Certo... - suspirou. - De qualquer forma, me desculpe por tudo...

-Tudo bem. - ele cortou-a, sorrindo. Encolheu os ombros, antes de estender a mão pra ela. - Amigos?

A ruiva sorriu e apertou a mão dele, selando a amizade.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **(Se esconde na casa da vizinha) Eu sei que demorei muito com esse capítulo e, por isso, peço desculpas, mas eu avisei que iria demorar mais pra atualizar, não avisei? x

Bom, deixe-me ser rápida aqui... Seguinte, uma das leitoras me sugeriu selecionar comentários para serem respondidos nos capítulos... E assim, é uma idéia? Sim, porém é injusta, afinal, ninguém vai gostar de saber que seu comentário não está entre os escolhidos para ser respondidos. Tudo bem que sempre há aquele comentário com perguntas e tudo o mais... O que eu posso fazer é deixar separado os comentários onde tenham perguntas interessantes a serem respondidas, porém não irei identificar quem foi o autor da pergunta, responderei de uma maneira geral nas N/A's, okay? É o máximo que eu posso fazer, mas já aviso que não será todo o tipo de pergunta que irei responder. Somente aquelas que forem realmente ajudar em alguma coisa quanto ao entendimento da trama, okay?

Acho que é isso... Comentem me dizendo o que acharam desse capítulo, okay? Me digam se valeu a pena ter esperado e se o tamanho do capítulo foi, digamos, exagerado. "

Sem mais!

Beijos a todos.

S. Bluemoon.

**Tradução da Música:**

_Eu Preciso de Você_

Eu não preciso de muitas coisas

Eu posso continuar com nada

Com todas as bênçãos que a vida pode trazer

Eu sempre precisei de algo

Mas eu tenho tudo que quero quando se trata de amar você

Você é minha única razão, você é minha única verdade

Refrão:

Eu preciso de você assim como preciso de água, de respiração, de chuva

Eu preciso de você como entrada para o Portão do Céu

Há uma liberdade nos seus braços que me carrega

Eu preciso de você

Você é a esperança que me movimenta

A coragem novamente

Você é o amor que me salva

Quando o vento frio sopra

E é tão impressionante, porque é justo como você é

E eu não posso voltar atrás agora

Porque você me trouxe de muito longe

Refrão:

Eu preciso de você assim como preciso de água, de respiração, de chuva

Eu preciso de você como entrada para o Portão do Céu

Há uma liberdade nos seus braços que me carrega

Eu preciso de você

Oh, sim, eu preciso

Oh, sim, eu preciso

Eu preciso de você

Oh, oh, oh

Eu preciso de você, oh-oh


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Música: **Tell Me, Sandy_

_Uhhh_

_Ohhhhhh_

_There're so many things I wanna say_

_There're so many thoughts inside of me_

_Oh, but my words can't seem to find a way_

_I can see you're changing more and more_

_Acting like you did and do before_

_I see you're slippin' away but I don't wanna lose you_

_I would do anything for us to remain_

'_Cause I know that we can make it last-to be true_

_I don't wanna lose you_

**Flashback**

Bocejando, jogou as cobertas grossas para o lado, fazendo-as caírem no chão, antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente para a parede que ficava do outro lado do quarto empoeirado e que começava a adquirir um forte cheiro de mofo.

Parando de frente para a parede, pousou a mão sobre o papel de parede que tinha uma pequena mancha de sangue seco; sangue que pertencera a uma das muitas empregadas que trabalhara para seus tios.

Fechando brevemente os olhos, murmurou algumas palavras em latim, o que fez com que a parede que tocava sumisse, dando espaço para uma porta em mogno negro, a qual possuía a maçaneta dourada brilhante.

Suspirando, pousou a mão sobre o metal frio e girou-o, empurrando a peça de madeira e entrando no aposento escondido, o qual fora construído por seu pai e por seu tio, para eventuais ataques de Comensais; era um lugar interessante, tinha que admitir.

Aquela sala somente poderia ser aberta por alguém que possuísse o sangue da família O'Conner, onde tivessem uma pequena quantidade de poderes dos feiticeiros no sangue. O lugar era enfeitiçado para sempre se limpar sozinho, produzir comida, roupas novas e dinheiro.

Era equipada com uma quantidade de livros incrível, os quais pertenceram as gerações mais antigas da família, passando de geração para geração; eram livros que ensinavam os feitiços mais mortais; os feitiços mais poderosos que um Avada Kedavra conjurado com perfeição. Era ali que estava localizado os diários dos sábios da família; era ali que estava guardado alguns poucos objetos de seus pais e irmãos, os quais eram as únicas ligações com sua humanidade; somente esses objetos faziam com que sentisse dor, o que o fazia sentir-se, de certo modo, humano novamente.

Afastando esses pensamentos, bocejou novamente e caminhou até a mesa quadrada simples, mas bonita que havia no centro e focou sua mente no seu café da manhã, que não tardou a aparecer na sua frente.

Estava quase terminando de comer, quando um barulho de passos, gemidos e risadas chegaram a seu ouvido, fazendo-o levantar-se num salto e fixar o olhar na pequena portinhola, que indicava que ali havia outra passagem secreta, a qual levaria para um dos apartamentos que seu pai comprara, para que quem se escondesse naquela sala pudesse sair da mansão durante algum ataque.

Quando uma voz feminina reclamou sobre a poeira que havia ali, Brian sentou-se na ponta da mesa, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e franziu o cenho, numa expressão desdenhosa.

Uma garota não era perigosa, concluiu; ainda mais se tivesse voz de uma criança de sete anos; seria perca de tempo da sua parte se preocupar com ela, então, voltou a se sentar na cadeira e bebeu um gole de seu suco, no mesmo instante em que a portinhola se abria e por ela passava uma garota de seus dez anos, com os cachos loiros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo; usava uma camiseta e um short e tinha um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos azuis, os quais esquadrinhavam cada canto da sala, parando, arregalados e surpresos, quando encontraram o garoto de dez anos, sentado em uma cadeira, na frente de uma mesa, na qual havia somente um copo de suco.

O garoto tinha uma expressão desdenhosa, enquanto as íris azuis profundas estavam vazias; frias.

Porém, o contato dos olhos das duas crianças foi quebrado quando alguém trombou com Melissa, fazendo-a olhar para trás, somente para ver um Joe de doze anos, completamente perdido.

Brian voltou a levantar-se num pulo; aquilo já estava começando a irritar e, tudo o que não precisava, era de dois idiotas invadindo sua casa.

-Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou ríspido, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do pijama, enquanto corria os olhos pelos dois irmãos, medindo-os, procurando alguma coisa neles que devesse temer; procurando alguma coisa que indicasse o que queriam; mas tudo o que achou foi expressões idênticas de educada surpresa e confusão.

-Nós achamos que essa casa estivesse abandonada. – Joe murmurou simplesmente, enquanto também media Brian de cima a baixo.

-Ou pelo menos foi o que os nossos novos vizinhos falaram para nossos pais. – Melissa completou, olhando para o garoto moreno a sua frente, curiosa.

Brian permitiu que uma risadinha sarcástica escapasse pelos lábios.

-É o que todos acham. – murmurou, enquanto prendia suas íris nas da garota. – Mas vocês já perceberam que as pessoas da vizinhança estão enganadas, então, podem ir embora. – completou, antes de virar as costas e caminhar apressado até uma das prateleiras de madeira, onde havia um livro que pertencera a sua mãe, sobre feitiços escudos.

Joe simplesmente deu de ombros, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e se retirar, mas Melissa não parecia disposta a sair dali sem obter algumas respostas.

Quando o barulho da portinhola sendo fechada soou pelo ambiente, Brian murmurou um feitiço qualquer que lacrou a portinhola, mas não se virou para olhar se havia funcionado, simplesmente abriu o livro e procurou a página onde havia parado de ler o livro na noite anterior. Quando a achou, virou, os olhos presos nas páginas amareladas, porém não deu mais que um passo ao perceber que não estava sozinho.

Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com a menina loira.

-O que é? – perguntou rispidamente, voltando a fechar o livro e colocando-o sobre a mesa, quando se aproximou da loira. – Não percebeu que não é bem vinda aqui? – ela deu de ombros e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, enquanto olhava ao arredor, curiosa.

-Eu entendi sim. – respondeu distraída. – Mas estou curiosa para saber o que um garoto como você faz morando numa mansão como esta, sozinho. – ele bufou.

-E eu estou curioso para saber como, diabos, você comprou o apartamento do meu pai, para depois descobrir a passagem, quando esta está muito bem escondida. – desconversou, cerrando os olhos. Melissa pareceu aceitar de bom grado a mudança brusca de assunto, pois sorriu animada.

-Parece que os homens que estão no comando dos negócios de sua família acharam que seria melhor para você herdar somente as principais propriedades. – ela deu de ombros. – Não sei ao certo. – sorriu animada novamente e levantou-se. – Já a passagem foi um momento de sorte. – ela riu. – Eu estava guardando minhas roupas no guarda-roupa embutido, quando meu irmão entrou no meu novo quarto e, numa brincadeira sem graça, me empurrou, fazendo eu cair sobre o fundo, que se abriu com o impacto. – ela falou, sem parar para respirar, fazendo Brian piscar aturdido.

Merlin, aquela garota era pirada.

-Certo. – murmurou, na falta de coisa melhor para dizer e, lançando um breve olhar para a portinhola, destrancou-a. – Agora, eu quero ficar sozinho. – resmungou e ela deu de ombros, antes de começar a caminhar para o local de onde viera; quando estava quase entrando por completo no corredor, virou-se para ele.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntou e ele virou-se para encará-la.

-Brian. – resmungou. – E o seu? – perguntou somente por curiosidade; não fora por que queria alguma coisa com aquela maluca.

-Melissa. – ela sorriu verdadeiramente. – A gente se vê amanhã, Brian. – completou, antes de virar-se e correr para dentro do corredor, no que a porta fechou-se sozinha.

Brian ainda ficou olhando para a porta, surpreso.

Que garota mais doida.

**Fim do Flashback**

A raiva ainda corria por suas veias, enquanto entrava no dormitório feminino e batia a porta atrás de si com força. Tinha certeza de que se demorasse apenas mais um minuto para finalizar aquela brigara que tivera com Brian, teria acabado se transformando naqueles bichos idiotas das Veelas.

E tinha certeza de que, se se transformasse naquilo perderia sua consciência e, conseqüentemente, colocaria a vida de Brian, Gina e Harry em perigo.

Mas... Porcaria! Se isso houvesse acontecido, a culpa teria sido de Brian e de sua queridíssima Tyler.

As lágrimas finalmente encheram seus olhos, embaçando sua visão, no mesmo instante em que se jogava sobre o colchão fofo de sua cama.

Moreno idiota! O que o fazia pensar que ela era o tipo de garota que não se importa em ver o namorado sendo i _agarrado _ /i por outra garota? Moreno burro e arrogante.

Apostava todo o ouro de sua família que se fosse ela que estivesse sendo agarrada por Thomas, Brian teria tido a mesma atitude.

Mas era como se o moreno não visse isso, como se ele não percebesse que somente a mais remota chance dele achar uma outra garota melhor que ela, a machucava profundamente; somente a idéia de ter que agüentar vê-lo beijando outra pessoa fazia-a sentir-se a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo.

E, então, ela o via sendo alisado por outra garota... E isso, somente isso, a fizera sentir-se traída, fizera-a sentir-se usada e jogada de lado, como se Brian tivesse se cansado dela.

As lágrimas finalmente escorreram por seu rosto, marcando-o.

A expressão mal humorada dele, quando ela começara a berrar com ele no meio do corredor, fora algo que – ele querendo ou não – a fizera ver que não era para ela querer tirar satisfação.

Mas, inferno! O que o fazia pensar que, somente porque estava decaindo em Poções, podia pedir aulas para a garota que mais o desejava – depois dela, lógico – e, ainda por cima, permitir que ela lhe tocasse tão... Intimamente?

E ele ainda a acusava de estar fazendo a mesma coisa! Atrevido, era isso que ele era. Ela não tinha a mínima culpa de que Thomas era burro e lhe pedia ajuda! Não tinha mesmo. E tinha menos culpa ainda se, sempre que podia, o idiota do Thomas ficava lhe secando!

Aliás, por que Brian estava se preocupando tanto com isso? Nunca, desde que começaram com aquela história de namoro, o moreno havia se mostrado tão ciumento ou vingativo em relação aos garotos que a olhavam e que, ás vezes, a convidavam para sair. Ele nunca levara essas atitudes a sério, sempre levara na esportiva e, no entanto, lá estava aquele mesmo moreno idiotamente apaixonado que ela conhecera, sendo a pessoa mais ciumenta e mal humorada que ela já havia tido a infelicidade de ver.

Afinal, o que, demônios, estava acontecendo com ele? Sabia que ele queria alguma coisa há algum tempo, porém até aquele momento ele não lhe dissera absolutamente nada que ela pudesse considerar como o motivo das preocupações dele.

E isso – ela era obrigada a admitir – era algo para se cogitar... Brian nunca guardava para si as coisas que queria, mesmo que soubesse que não as teria.

Mas... Espera aí! Por que, diabos, estava se preocupando com esse idiota? Fora ele que dera o motivo para aquela briga ridícula, certo? Logo, ela era a última das culpas e a última a ter que se preocupar com alguma coisa que não fosse Gina e Hillary e seus próprios estudos.

Okay, admitia que, apesar de tudo, o amava de tal maneira e em tal profundidade, que nem ela mesma conseguia entender a verdadeira intensidade desse sentimento; era como se sua vida dependesse totalmente desse amor; como se não pudesse mais viver sem o moreno; como se ele fosse – e era – a única razão de continuar sorrindo, de continuar vivendo. Respirando.

Fora incrivelmente rápido a maneira como desaprendera a viver sem tê-lo ao seu lado, rindo consigo, lhe dando conselhos, lhe beijando de uma maneira que deixava claro que a amava mais que tudo; não conseguiria mais viver da mesma maneira sabendo que, agora, teria que voltar a rir somente com suas amigas; sabendo que agora não ouviria mais a voz dele se dirigir a si com o mesmo carinho, com a mesma ternura de antes, afinal permitira que a impulsividade dominasse seu ser de tal maneira a fazê-la cortar qualquer tipo de relação que pudesse vir a ter – ou continuar tendo – com ele.

Que Merlin lhe ajudasse a superar tudo isso, pois sabia que não conseguiria ir muito longe se permitisse que aquela dor lhe consumisse por muito tempo; mas, diabos, era difícil. Difícil não chorar quando sabia que tinha feito a pessoa que mais amava em sua vida sofrer; quando sabia que negara a felicidade a si mesma e a mais uma pessoa; quando não teria mais nenhum motivo para rir; quando sabia que nunca poderia lutar contra aquela dor sozinha, que sempre precisaria de Brian ao seu lado, ajudando-a a superar todas suas dores, todos os obstáculos que aparecessem em sua vida.

Demônios, aquele moreno era a base de sua vida, de sua felicidade e, mesmo sabendo disso, ela jogara sua chance de ficar com ele para o alto e, pior, até então não estava se arrependendo de ter jogado a aliança no rosto dele; somente estava atestando que precisava dele ao seu lado.

A quem, diabos, estava tentando enganar? Era obvio que tudo o que queria era poder voltar no tempo e desfazer aquela burrada, porém por que iria se desculpar por uma coisa que não era sua culpa? Por que iria correr atrás de uma coisa que era ele que havia errado? Idiota. Era isso que ela era; uma idiota perfeita por acreditar sempre no que ele dizia.

Por todos os malditos santos: desde quando i _Brian _ /i precisava de ajuda em Poções? Até onde sabia, o moreno somente devia se preocupar com Adivinhação e, de repente, em um belo dia de sol, ele decidira lhe comunicar que estava mal naquela matéria inútil e que precisava de ajuda nela, justamente no momento em que ela estava saindo da torre para ir encontrar-se com Thomas, para que pudesse ajudar este em um outro tema de Poções.

Suspirando, levantou-se, ainda permitindo que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e caminhou até a janela, sentando-se no parapeito desta; cruzou os joelhos de uma maneira que pudesse abraçá-los em frente ao peito e escondeu o rosto ali.

Lembrou-se de quando o moreno, meses atrás, pedira para ficar consigo; naquela ocasião sentira-se a garota mais sortuda da Inglaterra toda; sentira-se a mais feliz do mundo, mas mesmo assim pedira para Brian para que aquilo não estragasse a amizade deles, porém ali estavam, separados, chateados um com o outro e sem um pingo de chance de ter qualquer coisa, além de um mero coleguismo.

E, sabia, enquanto ela sofreria visivelmente, ele guardaria para si mesmo tudo o que sentisse; se chorasse, choraria escondido; se escrevesse alguma carta, guardaria para si mesmo e nem sequer a mencionaria se e quando se reconciliassem.

Seria igual ao passado dele, o qual ele ocultara de si por longos seis anos e somente contara por que ela, de certa maneira, o pressionara para tal... Mas, por Merlin, seria muito prepotente da sua parte perguntar se ele sofria por sua causa; soaria egoísta demais querer saber isso.

Mas, acima de tudo, doeria demais caso ele dissesse que não estava sofrendo - o que ela tinha certeza de que ele diria -; doeria demais ter certeza de que ele estava disposto a esquecê-la para sempre; que ele faria de tudo para lhe esquecer realmente.

Tinha que admitir, gostasse ou não, que sua i _vida_ /i dependia dele; sua felicidade necessitava dele; seu corpo precisava do dele, da mesma maneira que seu coração estava clamando para que seus lábios pudessem voltar a encontrar o dele.

Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos; seria difícil, mas teria que esquecê-lo, custasse o que fosse.

Teria que tentar, de todas as formas possíveis, esconder que estava sofrendo por causa daquele idiota; teria que mostrar que não precisava dele, que não se arrependia de ter terminado o namoro; mesmo que a realidade fosse completamente ao contrario.

_Tell me that you love me from the heart_

_And nothing in the word can tears us apart_

_Tell me that we'll be together_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Baby, now and forever_

_Tell me that you still believe in everlasting love_

_And we'll always be together – now and forever_

**Flashback**

As grossas gotas de chuva caiam torrencialmente, batendo contra o vidro da janela, produzindo um barulho que ecoava por toda a casa vazia e silenciosa. As plantas balançavam violentamente contra a fúria do vento de dezembro que soprava do lado de fora da mansão, onde o céu estava tão negro a ponto de parecer que era meia noite quando, na verdade, não passava das duas da tarde.

O som da natureza misturava-se ao crepitar da lareira, produzindo um som agradável de se ouvir, enquanto se dormia, mas ele não estava com vontade de dormir; aliás, não estava com vontade de fazer nada que não implicasse continuar sentado no fofo sofá da saleta, enquanto as íris azuis corriam de um lado para o outro, absorvendo cada palavra do diário que achara na noite anterior, no qual sua mãe relatava muitas coisas interessantes sobre sua vida.

Fatos que ele sequer podia sonhar que acontecera, mas que mostravam como sua mãe fora verdadeiramente, afinal, a única coisa que conseguia lembrar-se dela, era de sua morte, há cinco anos.

E isso, definitivamente, não era algo que ele pudesse classificar como agradável de se lembrar.

Mas – ele tinha que admitir – a história da maneira como seus pais se conheceram e, alguns meses depois, começaram a namorar era algo que ele podia chamar de; cômico. Era algo que passava tanta ternura, tanta felicidade e veracidade de sentimentos, que ele não tinha como não sentir falta dos pais; não tinha como não sofrer por saber que não haveria ninguém no final do corredor de seu quarto, lhe esperando de braços abertos, para quando ele tivesse pesadelos.

-Acho que isso que você ta lendo, me da uma idéia de que você não puxou seu gênio de sua mãe. – uma voz de menina, com um quê de curiosidade, soou atrás de si, bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-o dar um pulo devido ao susto, enquanto virava a cabeça numa velocidade incrível, fazendo a tontura acometê-lo.

Sentiu o sangue ferver em sua veia ao ver quem era. Aquela loira idiota não tinha mais o que fazer, não? Ela estava atrás do sofá, inclinada sobre o encosto deste, de modo que podia ler o que Brian lia.

Melissa sorriu marota perante a expressão fechada dele.

-Que foi? – perguntou, fingindo não entender a expressão dele, que se fechava cada vez mais.

-Até parece que você não sabe. – resmungou, enquanto levantava-se e, fechando o diário, o colocou sobre a mesa lustrosa, antes de se virar. – O que, diabos, você quer, afinal? – perguntou e Melissa deu de ombros, antes de apoiar uma mão no encosto do sofá azul marinho e, dando impulso com as pernas, pulou, de modo que passou por cima do encosto do móvel, antes de cair sentada nele, sorrindo.

-Ser sua amiga. – respondeu, enquanto ajeitava a barra do short esportivo que usava. – Afinal, sou nova na vizinhança, as crianças do meu prédio são um bando de anti-sociais e você é o único que, apesar de mostrar que não quer minha companhia, não me expulsa as pauladas.

Brian permitiu que um sorrisinho verdadeiro escapasse para seus lábios, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Desde que você não me peça para brincar de casinha, você pode vir aqui de vez em quando, para fazermos alguma coisa. – sentou-se ao lado dela. – Mas não vale vir todo o dia. – completou e ela murchou, enquanto bufava.

-Por quê? – perguntou simplesmente e ele sorriu.

-Por que eu não preciso de uma loira folgada, aparecendo nas horas mais inusitadas do dia. – sorriu, sarcástico. – Qualquer dia desses, você me pega no banho. – ela girou os olhos.

-Acho que você tem que melhorar seu senso de humor. – ele riu baixinho.

-E você o seu conceito de inconveniência. – ele resmungou, recostando-se melhor no sofá.

-E você tem que aprender a fazer um social de vez em quando. – ela resmungou, jogando as pernas pra cima do sofá e encostando-se no braço do sofá, de modo que pôde encará-lo de frente.

Brian riu baixinho.

-E se eu não quiser fazer social? – ela deu de ombros, enquanto continuava a olhá-lo, curiosa.

-Aí é um problema seu. – sorriu. – Só quis dar um conselho. – Brian sorriu e deu de ombros. – Me diz... Como você consegue ficar tanto tempo sozinho dentro dessa mansão? Sem nem ao menos ter um amigo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

-Como você sabe que eu não tenho amigos? – perguntou e ela riu; uma risada alegre, que vinha do recanto mais verdadeiro dela e que contagiava a todos, até mesmo Brian, mas este se obrigou a não sorrir; sorrira demais desde que ela chegara.

-Pode ser ríspido e anti-social, Brian, mas é a pessoa mais popular da vizinhança. – deu de ombros. – As vovós falam que não se deve deixar uma criança tão fofa quanto você, sozinho aqui. – ela continuou, sarcástica. – Já as outras crianças dizem que você é estranho e que gostariam de conseguir entrar na mansão á noite, enquanto você dorme.

Brian não parecia chateado com isso, Melissa concluiu, enquanto olhava atentamente para ele. Ao contrario; parecia achar graça no fato de todos o acharem estranho.

-Todos uns intrometidos. – ele murmurou, após um longo tempo em silêncio. – Não me importo se eles querem entrar na mansão, desde que eles próprios arquem com as conseqüências. – deu de ombros. – E quanto às vovós... São vovós e é óbvio que elas acham que nenhuma criança sabe se cuidar sozinha.

-E você sabe se cuidar? – ela desafiou, com um ar superior, que era desmentido pelo sorrisinho maroto no canto dos lábios.

Brian deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho frio.

-Melhor do que você de si mesma. – resmungou e ela gargalhou. Ele sorriu. – Eu estou vivo, não estou? – ela deu de ombros.

-Acho que sim. – respondeu, encolhendo um dos ombros, antes de se levantar, ainda sorrindo. – Eu tenho que ir... Mamãe acha que eu estou no banho e se eu demorar mais dez minutos pra voltar e "finalmente" sair debaixo do chuveiro, ela vai suspeitar. Sabe como é: paranóica. – completou e, antes de sair, inclinou-se sobre o moreno e depositou um breve beijo estalado na bochecha dele. – Até mais. – e saiu correndo pela portinhola.

**Fim do Flashback**

Brian bateu a porta atrás de si quando entrou em seu dormitório e, praguejando, parou ao lado do criado mudo, jogou a aliança de Melissa ali, antes de tirar a própria e jogá-la ao lado da da loira.

Ficou um tempo parado, admirando as jóias prateadas, as quais refletiam a leve luz da lua que batia diretamente no metal, enquanto tentava entender no quê, tanto ele quanto Melissa, haviam errado.

Não conseguia entender por que, diabos, a loira ficara tão revoltada com suas duvidas em Poções; da mesma maneira que Thomas podia pedir ajuda a ela, ele podia pedir ajuda a Tyler.

Suspirando profundamente, desviou as íris para a janela, de modo que pôde contemplar o céu azul marinho, onde era salpicado de pequenos pontos cintilantes, os quais circulavam a lua minguante.

Conhecia aquela loira há tanto tempo que pensava ser capaz de agüentar seus ataques de ciúmes, porém dessa vez não conseguira se conter; e por quê? Somente porque também estava com ciúmes; com ciúmes do tempo que ela estava dedicando a outro garoto; ciúmes de ver que ela ria com ele; ciúme de saber que nada poderia falar a respeito do que achava sobre o assunto, quando somente seus próprios atos deixavam claro que, apesar de tudo, respeita a liberdade que Melissa tinha, mesmo que estivessem namorando.

Nunca teria coragem de impedir a loira de ter amigos homens, porém quando vira Thomas, literalmente, babando por sua garota a raiva iminente lhe invadira; lhe dominando de tal maneira que, na primeira oportunidade que vira a loira na sua frente, longe daquele idiota, começara a pedir explicações; porém, não contara com o fato de que ela houvesse visto o momento onde Tyler tentara lhe seduzir.

Suspirando, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a cabeça, encarando as pontas de seus tênis, como se estes fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

Inferno! Por quê era tão difícil aceitar o fato de que aquela doida havia atacado a droga do anel na sua cara? Mesmo que soubesse que a namorada era a criatura mais impulsiva do mundo, aquilo lhe ferira de tal maneira, que a única coisa que ele desejava fazer era esganar Thomas e Tyler. Dois idiotas, que tinham total culpa de dois tontos terem brigado.

Bufou; admitia que tinha sua parcela de culpa naquilo tudo, mas isso não significava que Melissa fosse a puritana da história, não significava que ele não tivesse o direito de ficar chateado e bravo com tudo aquilo.

Puxou o ar com força e o prendeu nos pulmões, antes de erguer a cabeça, de modo que pôde observar o céu noturno novamente. Caminhou lentamente até a janela, sentando-se no parapeito desta; cruzou os joelhos em frente ao peito, de maneira que pudesse abraçá-los. As íris ainda estavam presas no azul marinho do céu.

Sentia como se, de repente, toda a felicidade que demorara seis anos para conquistar houvesse simplesmente sumido de sua vida; como se não houvesse valido nada ter corrido atrás das coisas que possuía agora; amigos, irmãos de consideração; como se não valesse a pena ter-se permitido amar alguém e ser amado em retorno.

Não, não valia a mínima pena se não pudesse ter Melissa ao seu lado, para que pudesse compartilhar suas alegrias com ela, mas, naquele momento, não a tinha ao seu lado.

E foi aí que, finalmente, sua ficha caiu. Melissa havia se recusado a continuar ao seu lado para sempre; havia se recusado a ouvir todas as coisas que lhe faziam feliz; havia se recusado a ficar ao seu lado, para que ele pudesse ouvir essas coisas sobre a vida dela, da mesma maneira que estivera ao lado da loira quando os pais dela haviam se separado.

As íris azuis fixaram o nada, enquanto a mente passava toda a sua vida desde que a conhecera perante seus olhos, como um filme em câmera lenta. Lenta demais para evitar a dor que começava a crescer mais e mais dentro de si, consumindo-o completamente, até o momento onde as lágrimas finalmente rolaram, marcando o rosto masculino.

Demônios! Sabia que o que sentia pela ex-namorada era amor, mas não conseguia entender a que dimensões essa droga de sentimento chegavam; não conseguia entender o quanto dependia do sorriso dela; não conseguia entender como faria para continuar a viver quando desaprendera completamente a fazer isso, quando estava implicado ficar sem ela ao seu lado, fazendo-o o garoto mais feliz do mundo; como faria para continuar a sorrir, quando ela era o único motivo de permitir-se ser verdadeiro em todos os momentos.

Precisava dela até mesmo para conseguir criar pensamentos coerentes; para conseguir organizar seus próprios sentimentos para que conseguisse entendê-los e correr atrás deles.

Merlin, precisava dela para ser feliz; precisava dela para, simplesmente, ter um motivo para viver.

Suspirando, enterrou o rosto nos joelhos, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem livremente por seu rosto.

Odiava o fato de não conseguir odiá-la.

_Baby, take a look inside yourself_

_And right over you're seeing someone else_

_Baby, please be true_

_You've gotta let me know_

_Tell me what you do to make you show_

'_Cause I don't wanna feel this insecure_

_You gotta give me a sing cause I don't wanna lose you_

_I would do anything for us to remain_

'_Cause I know that we can make it last-to be true_

_I don't wanna lose you_

Gina remexeu-se, inquieta, no banco, enquanto corria os olhos de um para o outro. Qual era o problema deles, afinal? Nunca que os amigos haviam ficado mais do que uma hora brigados e, no entanto, ali estavam Brian e Melissa, emburrados e brincando com suas respectivas comidas, brigados há, nada mais, nada menos, que uma maldita semana.

Aquela, ela podia dizer, fora uma semana do cão, onde ela tentava achar uma maneira de dividir-se em duas, para que pudesse andar com os dois amigos, ajudá-los, ao mesmo tempo, sem ter que deixar algum dos dois sozinhos.

Porém, nas refeições, isso se tornara inevitável; tanto que ali estava ela, sentada ao lado de Harry e de frente para Rony, exatamente no meio da mesa de Grifinória, enquanto Brian se sentara na extrema esquerda e Melissa na extrema direita.

Bufou; estava sendo realmente complicado manter a vidinha pacata que levava antes de tanta coisa acontecer, pelo mero fato de que quando ela começava a resolver seus próprios problemas, os amigos começavam a ficar com problemas, com os quais – mesmo que não admitissem – eles precisavam de ajuda para resolver. E ela era obrigada a constar que estava ficando mais louca que o normal naqueles últimos dias, uma vez que tinha o problema dos amigos e mais o fato de que Grifinória perdera o jogo contra a Corvinal, de modo que se não quisessem ser desclassificados do campeonato teriam que ganhar o jogo do dia seguinte, contra a Lufa-Lufa, onde estava fazendo Harry praticamente subir pelas paredes, tamanho era seu desespero para ganhar o jogo, o que o fez ter a brilhante idéia de marcar treino para todos os dias, antes do jantar, de modo que Gina só se via livre para se tacar no sofá da Sala Comunal quando já era, pelo menos, dez horas da noite.

E ela ainda tinha que estudar para recuperar suas notas! Inferno; era nisso no que sua vida se transformava quando Brian e Melissa decidiam ficar mais de um dia brigados.

Será que os dois i _ jumentos _ /i que tinha como amigos não percebiam que ela estava se sentindo, literalmente, como um frango velho? Por todos os Santos, mal estava se agüentando ali, naquele momento; não agüentava nem levantar o garfo direito, quanto mais comer e, era exatamente por isso que, naquele momento, estava exatamente como os dois melhores amigos; a cabeça estava apoiada na mão e o cotovelo na mesa, enquanto, com a outra mão, brincava distraidamente com a comida, enquanto seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, tamanho era o seu cansaço.

Culpa de quem? Melissa, que tivera mais uma crise de choro durante a noite, onde fez Gina sentir-se obrigada a abrir mão de suas maravilhosas horas de sono, na sua caminha perfeita. Droga!

Bocejando, terminou de posicionar seu pastelão em um canto do prato, enquanto começava a arrumar o arroz de qualquer maneira, em um montinho separado do resto. Tedioso, era verdade, mas melhor que nada.

-O que, diabos, você tem, Gina? – Rony perguntou, começando a se irritar com a falta de atenção da irmã, uma vez que a conversa do trio estava animada e, ali estava a ruiva, perdida em pensamentos e lamentações, enquanto bocejava sem parar.

-Além de sono? – perguntou, enquanto pousava o garfo e se ajeitava. – Tenho meus dois melhores amigos brigados; tenho uma Veela em depressão, com crises de choros quase todas as noites; tenho um monte de dever atrasado; tenho treinos idiotas. – olhou de rabo de olho para Harry, que somente sorriu, divertido. – Tenho um amigo loiro que anda sumido, assim como uma certa morena... – nesse momento sua voz tivera um leve tom de malicia. – Tenho falta de fome; tenho aulas ridículas E tenho uma oriental idiota que não pára de tentar acabar com a minha paciência somente por que perdemos no último jogo.

-E finalmente chegamos á um carma em comum. – Harry resmungou, pousando o garfo e afastando o prato, emburrado. – A Chang não pára de me irritar, dizendo que pode desistir da vitória. – girou os olhos. – Mas ela somente vai fazer isso se eu concordar com alguns termos ridículos. – cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e enterrou a cabeça ali. – Como se eu não tivesse capacidade de manter meu time no campeonato.

Gina o olhou, curiosa.

-E que termos seriam esses? – perguntou e Harry suspirou pesadamente, antes de erguer a cabeça, revelando um sorriso desdenhoso e um brilho frio nos olhos.

-Vejamos... – fez uma fingida expressão pensativa. – Primeiro... – e começou a enumerar nos dedos. – Ela quer que eu finja ser um panaca e assuma aquela criatura que ta na barriga dela. – bufou. – Segundo, ela quer que a gente volte a ter o que tínhamos antes; nada. – riu de leve. – E terceiro, quer que eu termine com a minha mais nova amizade... – apontou para a Gina, que franziu o cenho.

-Que idiota. – murmurou simplesmente.

Harry riu, enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

-De fato. – olhou ao arredor, desanimado. – Mas não podemos negar que ela sabe como torrar a paciência de alguém. – Gina deu de ombros.

-Fale por você. – murmurou, levantando-se. – Eu desisto de tentar me manter acordada. Eu vou é dormir, que ganho muito mais. – sorriu para a Hermione, que a olhava com repreensão muda. – E, somente para constar, Harry, querido... – virou-se para o moreno, após dar alguns passos, porém continuou a andar de costas. – Você não tem capacidade de manter seu time no campeonato.

Harry somente gargalhou, enquanto Gina saia definitivamente do Salão Principal para a sua tão esperada visita à Terra dos Sonhos.

_Tell me that you love me from the heart_

_And nothing in the world can tear us apart_

_Tell me that we'll e together_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Baby, now and forever_

_The me that you still believe in everlasting love_

_And we'll always be together- now and forever_

**Flashback**

-Por favor! – pediu, os olhos azuis brilhando em chateação perante a hesitação dos pais em permitirem que seu mais novo amigo viajasse consigo para Vancouver no dia seguinte.

-E pra que você quer levar aquele esquisitão? – seu irmão perguntou, fazendo-a virar a cabeça e fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Joe sorria maroto, encostado na batente da porta, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Melissa bufou.

-Ao contrario de você, ele é legal, seu idiota. – murmurou e o pai sorriu maroto, perante a resposta da filha mais nova.

-Nem pensem em começar a brigar. – a mulher mais velha disse, simplesmente, mas com um tom de voz tão autoritário, que eles não se atreveram a contestar. – Agora, me diga mais uma vez, Mel, por que, diabos, você quer levar esse menino? – Melissa girou os olhos, perante o pedido da mãe. Já havia respondido aquilo, pelo menos, umas cem vezes.

-Porque os pais dele não param de viajar e ele vai passar esse natal sozinho. – ela respondeu e seus pais trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

Seu pai agachou-se até ficar na sua altura e pousou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, enquanto sorria calmamente.

-Querida... – puxou o ar com força e trocou um breve olhar com a esposa. – Eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas o garoto da recepção do prédio nos disse que esse menino com que você tem andado, não tem pais. – Melissa ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

-Ta... Admito que ele mentiu sobre os pais, mas eu creio que ele só fez isso porque ainda deve doer, pra ele, falar nesse assunto. – olhou para os pais e sorriu. – Ele é só um garoto de dez anos que precisa de uma prova de que ainda existem pessoas no mundo que se importam com ele. – completou e os pais suspiraram.

-Ou ele precisa de pessoas idiotas, que o coloquem em algum lugar cheio de coisas valiosas pra ele roubar. Eu ainda acho que ele é trombadinha. – Joe murmurou, entre divertido e curioso. – Eu só fui uma vez até lá com a Melissa, mas pude ver que o pirralho tem coisas de valor naquele cubículo em que vive. – Melissa girou os olhos.

-Aquele "cubículo", como você diz, é enfeitiçado para atender às necessidades dele, Joe, por que, ao contrario de um certo idiota que está na minha frente, ele não tem quem faça as coisas para ele. – Joe deu de ombros e, girando nos calcanhares, ele foi para o próprio quarto, terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

-Olha, filha... – seu pai começou e Melissa olhou-o, esperançosa. Ao ver os olhinhos da menina brilharem em esperanças, sentiu que seria desumano de sua parte negar algo que parecia ser tão importante para ela. Suspirou. – Ah, ok, ele pode ir. – jogou as mãos para cima. – Mas se ele der problemas, ele volta imediatamente, entendeu?

Melissa abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, antes se jogar no pescoço do pai e beijar sua face várias vezes.

-Você é o melhor pai do mundo! – exclamou, antes de se soltar do pai, que ria, e correr para seu quarto, no intuito de ir até a casa de Brian, avisá-lo de que ele iria viajar, afinal, ele i _ainda_ /i não sabia.

**Fim do Flashback**

A manhã estava quente, indicando que, oficialmente, o verão começara e deixava claro que seria extremamente rigoroso naquele ano. Mas isso não tirava a empolgação de nenhum dos estudantes perante o jogo que aconteceria dentro de algumas horas entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

Porém o ar animado que havia ao seu arredor não conseguia conquistá-la; continuava desanimada, enquanto continuava a brincar com sua comida, somente ouvindo a algazarra dos outros alunos, tentando não pensar i _nele_ /i .

Mas essa, constatou, era uma tarefa impossível no momento; era como se houvesse um imã em seu cérebro que sempre o atraia a seus pensamentos. Como se estivesse condenada a pensar nele para sempre; como se já não bastasse a dor que sentia havia uma odiosa semana, na qual ela sentia-se péssima por não permitir que Gina dormisse nas noites onde não conseguia segurar o choro até ter certeza de que a amiga ruiva já estava muito longe do mundo presente.

Porém, tinha que admitir, que a ajuda que a caçula dos Weasley's tinha lhe dado naqueles dias era de extrema valia, pois fazia-na ver alguns de seus erros, mas nunca que iria admitir isso em voz alta.

A única coisa que conseguira animá-la minimamente fora quando Gina lhe contara suas suspeitas sobre as longas sumidas de Joe e Hillary que, maliciosamente pensando, sempre coincidiam.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios; de fato, seria realmente ótimo se seu irmão e Hillary estivessem tendo alguma coisa séria, mesmo que fosse estranho pensar isso, pois Joe já havia falado uma vez que amava Gina.

Mas, pensou, enquanto afastava o prato, Joe provavelmente desistira da ruiva, uma vez que esta já havia mostrado indiretamente que estava completamente apaixonada por Harry, mesmo que negasse isso até a morte.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia que já fazia algum tempo que Gina havia mudado; parecia um pouco mais madura, mais séria do que realmente era. Seja o que fosse que a ruiva havia aprontado, não havia contado para ninguém e não dava nenhum sinal que pudesse indicar o que aprontara.

Melissa suspirou, enquanto erguia-se e olhava brevemente ao arredor. Sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo quando seus olhos encontraram-se brevemente com os de Brian, que vinha caminhando para fora do Salão Principal.

O moreno corou levemente, por ter sido pego no flagra, a observando e, desviando o olhar, parou hesitante ao lado dela.

-Hei. – murmurou, enquanto continuava a olhar ao arredor; as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça para evitar que elas o traíssem e tocassem Melissa.

-Hei. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo o coração disparar, enquanto olhava para as portas abertas do Salão, desejando ter sido mais rápida ao decidir ir embora.

-Hum... – ele murmurou, pensando no que podia falar agora; a verdade era que não fazia a mínima idéia de por que havia parado para falar com ela. Inferno! – Como você ta? – perguntou, por fim, decidindo ser somente educado; não precisava implorar por perdão, certo?

_ i Como eu estou? Como eu estou? Oh, estou ótima, seu idiota! Não como, não durmo, não estudo e só choro! Como você achar que eu estou? /i _, sua mente gritou, enquanto uma raiva cega invadia seu corpo e a vontade de apertar aquele pescoço bonitinho começava a aparecer.

-Ótima e você? – respondeu, por fim, erguendo o queixo de modo desafiador; como que o desafiando a contestar o que acabara de dizer; desafiando-o a dizer o que realmente queria ao parar ali para conversar, como se não houvesse acontecido nada; como se não se conhecessem há cinco anos; como se não estivessem magoados um com o outro.

-Melhor impossível. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto sentia seu interior quebrar-se mais ainda depois da resposta dela; era como se a loira houvesse criado a habilidade de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos; como se ela houvesse praticado muito e, após uma semana, aprendera a fechar seus olhos para ele, que não conseguia ver nada além de indiferença brilhando nas íris azuis dela.

E fora exatamente por causa dessa indiferença que respondera o que respondera; sabia que se a loira ainda guardasse algum ressequiu de magoa dentro de si, iria desmoronar assim que se visse sozinha em algum lugar; assim como ele próprio assim que se visse sozinho em seu dormitório.

Melissa forçou um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto colocava uma mexa da franja loira atrás da orelha e olhava atentamente para o rosto do moreno, procurando algum sinal de que ele mentira; a única coisa diferente que encontrara foi leves olheiras nele, que indicavam que não havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Nada mais.

-Vai ao jogo hoje? – perguntou, tentando manter uma conversa normal com ele. Pelo menos, pensou, não estavam aos berros um com o outro, em outra briga idiota. Brian deu de ombros e, tirando as mãos dos bolsos, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, num gesto de quem estava impaciente; o que, de fato, ele estava. Estava impaciente por tocá-la; ansiava sentir novamente o gosto da boca dela contra a sua; ansiava ouvir novamente ela murmurar que o amava.

Inferno! Precisava dela mais do que poderia pensar em admitir em voz alta; precisava mais do que poderia supor que, algum dia, poderia vir a precisar de alguém.

-Acho que sim. – respondeu, desviando brevemente o olhar para a porta do Salão, como quem diz que precisa ir. E ele, realmente, precisava ir... Ir para um bom banho frio, por que aquela loira tinha um poder sobre si tão grande, que ele mesmo não conseguia entender.

Porém, pensou mal humorado, enquanto dava um leve sorriso para ela, sabia que somente banhos frios não iriam lhe ajudar em nada, pelo menos não por muito tempo. Seu corpo não iria se contentar por muito tempo com o simples toque de água fria para conter o maldito desejo que o invadia de tal maneira, que ele se surpreendia cada vez que conseguia controlar-se e não agarrava Melissa toda vez que ela passava por si nos corredores, no final das aulas.

-Legal. – ela permitiu que um sorrisinho escapasse para o canto de seus lábios. – Eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê por aí. – completou e Brian concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo a loira girar sobre os calcanhares e sair correndo para fora do Salão, deixando pra trás um Brian mais chateado do que ele estava antes.

Aquela loira era doida.

_Remember all the promises we made_

_Remember all the words we use to say – use to say_

_That an open heart will always find a way_

_What would it take for me to make you realize_

Silêncio. Era disso que precisava desde que saíra do Salão Principal, onde trocara algumas poucas palavras com Brian.

Cinzas. Era isso que estava observando desde então. Era realmente muito interessante, quando não se havia nada melhor para se fazer. Sim, podia ir assistir ao jogo de Quadribol, mas não tinha a mínima graça quando já se sabia o resultado; vitória da Grifinória. Não que ela possuísse alguma habilidade de ver o futuro, porém era óbvio que se o time da casa dos leões não ganhasse, Harry mataria jogador por jogador, até que se sentisse satisfeito e conformado por ter sido desclassificado do campeonato daquele ano.

Gina provavelmente o ajudaria, pensou, uma vez que a ruiva e o Menino Que Sobreviveu haviam virado grandes amigos naquela semana, mesmo que às vezes, quando ela chegava de supetão onde eles estavam, havia um ar de constrangimento entre eles, que somente fingiam que nada havia acontecido, antes de embalarem uma conversa animada sobre banalidade, querendo fazer ela, Melissa, rir.

E, muitas vezes, haviam conseguido, contando as piadas que aconteciam durante os treinos; porém, nenhum sorriso era mais verdadeiro que aquele que dava quando, enquanto riam, Harry e Gina se abraçavam com carinho.

Sorriu; estava mais claro que água naqueles últimos dias que os dois se amavam mais que tudo, porém não estava nada claro o por que de eles não estarem juntos e, sempre que a loira tocava no assunto com a ruiva, Gina dava um jeito de desconversar, ou simplesmente dizia que não queria falar sobre o assunto.

Suspirou; Gina era confusa. E muito. De fato, Melissa nunca ia entender a caçula dos Weasley's; num momento aquela ruiva doida dava a entender que seria capaz de tudo para trocar somente um beijo com o moreno e no outro ela dava a entender que não se importava a mínima com ele. Doida.

Mas seus pensamentos não puderam ir muito longe, uma vez que o retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu-se e, por ele, entrou o maior barulho de vozes, risos e gritos de felicidade que Melissa lembrava-se de já ter ouvido em toda sua vida.

Suspirou, antes de girar a cabeça na direção da porta, onde havia uma grande massa de alunos gritando e correndo, enquanto circulavam a pequena massa vermelha, que era o time da Grifinória.

Alguém – Melissa não conseguia ver muito longe, tamanha era a quantidade de pessoas, como se os alunos houvesse se multiplicado – conjurou música, a qual começara a tocar a soar alta e animada, enquanto os alunos terminavam de entrar e Gina se jogava no sofá, ao lado da amiga loira, que girou as íris azuis para olhá-la.

E lá estava a Gina que ela conhecia, após uma partida; os cabelos estavam meio soltos e meio presos em um rabo de cavalo; na bochecha esquerda dela havia uma grande mancha marrom, sinal de que, em algum momento, caíra da vassoura; as vestes estavam grudadas no corpo, devido ao suor; os fechos da luva estavam afrouxados. Os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso satisfeito.

-Ganhamos de quanto? – perguntou, permitindo-se contagiar pelo sorriso da ruiva.

-Quinhentos a cem. – ela respondeu, no mesmo instante em que Harry se jogava no último lugar vazio do sofá, ao lado de Gina.

-Um bom jogo, ruiva. – ele comentou, enquanto tirava as luvas e as jogava aos seus pés. Gina riu.

-Uma bela Finta de Wronski. – ela deu de ombros, enquanto Harry gargalhava ao se lembrar da expressão que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa fez, após se recuperar da colisão.

-Aquele cara é um idiota. – Melissa girou os olhos; por que eles estavam ali, com ela, quando podiam estar no meio do povão, gritando e pulando?

Por Merlin! Ela mesma não se suportava, quem diria os amigos! Mas, apesar de tudo, eles estavam ali, lhe fazendo companhia e, mesmo que não participasse da conversa, Melissa estava se divertindo vendo os dois conversarem, relaxados, mas com um brilho peculiar nos respectivos olhos, quando se olhavam.

Permitiu que um sorrisinho escapasse para o canto de seus lábios, enquanto os observava minuciosamente, como que procurando algum sinal que indicasse se eles estavam ou não tendo alguma coisa, da qual Gina não contara a Melissa, mas por mais que os olhasse atentamente, a loira não conseguia achar nada, além dos olhos; nenhuma pista.

Inferno! Era óbvio que...

-A gente tem que conversar. – a voz de Brian chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo todos e quaisquer pensamentos fugirem de sua mente, como um passe de mágica. Engolindo em seco, ergueu os olhos lentamente, até que suas íris encontraram a dele.

O coração batia apressado contra o peito e a respiração tornara-se rasa, de modo que fez que a loira ficar ofegante. As pernas viraram geléias, enquanto as mãos começaram a suar frio.

Sabia o que ele queria conversar; descobrira isso no tom de voz que ele usara: baixo, arrastado. Amedrontado. Talvez, até preocupado.

Puxando o ar com força para os pulmões, levantou-se lentamente, diminuindo a distancia entre os corpos; era como se tudo ao seu arredor houvesse deixado de existir de repente. Era somente ela e Brian.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu, por fim, num fio de voz, antes de ele a segurar pelo pulso e arrastá-la, literalmente, pela escada dos dormitórios masculinos, na direção do dormitório que Dumbledore lhe dera, no qual havia somente ele.

O moreno não podia negar que, assim que permitira que aquelas palavras saíssem de sua boca, sentira o medo iminente de tê-la perdido para sempre dominá-lo de tal maneira que ele teve que usar de todo o seu autocontrole para não agarrá-la e beijá-la, antes de lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, naquele momento.

E tudo o que sentia, tudo o que queria, era voltar a tê-la do seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida; queria que ela estivesse do seu lado, rindo, nos momentos de felicidade; queria tê-la ao seu lado, nos momentos ruins; e, acima de tudo, queria que ela ficasse ao seu lado, dizendo que o amava; fazendo-o ser o cara mais feliz da face da Terra.

Mas, para que isso pudesse acontecer, ele sabia que teria que conversar sinceramente com ela; sabia que teria que deixar tudo em pratos limpos para, então, ele tentar algum tipo de reaproximação.

Por Merlin! Ficaria louco se ela não quisesse mais nada; aliás, fora isso que ela deixara muito claro com a atitude na breve conversa que haviam tido no Salão Principal. Doera muito ver o olhar de indiferença; doera saber que ela "estava ótima"; doera ver que ela ainda podia sorrir, mesmo que estivesse somente ao lado de Gina, enquanto ele não conseguia permitir que um único sorriso verdadeiro surgisse.

Não porque quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas pelo mero fato de que Melissa era tudo o que precisava. Não precisaria de mais nada, se pudesse tê-la ao seu lado até o fim dos seus dias; cada respiração que dava, desde que a conhecera – ele era obrigado a admitir – fora em razão dela, fora por e para ela.

A única pessoa que se importara realmente em bater na mesma tecla várias vezes, até que conseguisse conquistar sua admiração e respeito. E, mais tarde, seu coração.

Inferno! Precisava dela para poder continuar a viver e não havia mais como negar isso.  
Aquela havia sido a pior semana que ele lembrava-se de já ter tido em toda sua vida, desde que a conhecera. Não conseguia dormir direito, onde seu sono era constantemente interrompido por sonhos, nos quais Melissa dizia não amá-lo mais; ao comia; não ia a aula; quase não falava; andava com um humor péssimo; e via Gina esgotar-se mais e mais para conseguir conciliar estudo, quadribol e tempo para os amigos.

Diabos! Apesar de ser muito grato a tudo o que Gina vinha fazendo por ele e por Melissa nos últimos dias, tinha que admitir que aquele era problema somente deles dois; Brian e Melissa. Por mais que os conselhos e as intenções de Gina fossem boas, a amiga não devia cansar-se tanto por causa de uma coisa que ela não tivera nem a mais remota participação.

A não ser, é claro, que ela quisesse se remediar pelos comentários sarcásticos e inapropriados que se permitira falar quando o moreno e a loira brigavam... Por que se fosse por isso, Brian faria questão de voltar até o Salão Comunal e arrastar a ruiva até o seu dormitório também, para que ela verbalizasse as desculpas.

Mas esse não era o caso, se repreendeu em pensamentos. O fato era que ele estava tentando, desesperadamente, conseguir colocar tudo em pratos limpos com Melissa, para que pudesse, ao menos, retomar sua amizade com ela.

Suspirando profundamente, pousou a mão livre sobre a maçaneta polida da porta do seu quarto e, empurrando a peça de madeira, entrou no aposento, levando consigo a ex-namorada, que fechou a porta atrás de si, ao ver que Brian não pretendia fazê-lo, ao caminhar até a janela e encostar-se no parapeito desta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito malhado. As íris azuis estavam fixas em cada movimento que a loira fazia, desde olhar ao arredor, até caminhar hesitante até sua cama, sentando-se na pontinha do colchão fofo, sem parecer notar que era observada pelo garoto moreno.

Os olhos dela corriam por todos os lados, curiosos, absorvendo cada detalhe, desde a decoração, até a arrumação dos livros sobre uma prateleira, sobre uma escrivaninha, em frente a cama.

O ar, antes de confusão, transformara-se em um cheio de tensão e ansiedade, conforme a loira ia se habituando com o ambiente a sua volta e ia se dando conta de que o moreno a observava fixamente, enquanto a sombra de um sorrisinho carinhoso passava pelos lábios firmes.

A verdade era que Brian amava Melissa por seus gestos simples, como a maneira como ela se comportava em ambientes novos, olhando tudo com curiosidade, mas com certa discrição; como ela mantinha-se quieta até saber o que se podia ou não fazer em determinado local.

Suspirou baixinho, antes de fazer com que qualquer vontade que possuísse de sorrir da loira, sumir, lembrando-se do que tinha para falar com ela. E o que mais contribuiu para que ele ficasse sério, foi a lembrança de por que tinha que falar com a loira.

-Foi um bom jogo hoje, pelo jeito. – ela murmurou, para quebrar o silêncio incomodo para ambos. Brian a agradeceu mentalmente, pois assim poderia entrar de modo sutil no assunto que queria.

-Sim. – concordou, esboçando um leve sorriso. – Fiquei sabendo que os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa ficaram indignados quando Potter fez aquela Finta. – Melissa gargalhou; som que encheu o quarto e fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Brian.

-Pelo pouco que ouvi da conversa entre o Harry e a Gina, o jogo foi excelente. – ela falou, quando se recuperou das gargalhadas. – Aliás, foi um bom jogo, somente pelo fato de que a gente ganhou. – Brian riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Com certeza. – disse, como que para dar maior certeza ao gesto. - Assisti somente os primeiros dez minutos, mas cansei depois de ver a Gina marcar cinco gols consecutivos. Foi um bom jogo... – continuou, ainda sorrido de leve. – Mas foi muito repetitivo, pelo menos no começo.

Melissa deu de ombros, enquanto permitia que um sorriso sereno se apossasse dos lábios vermelhos.

-No instante em que os vi entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, agora a pouco, pensei que teria sido melhor se eu houvesse ido assistir ao jogo, ao invés de ficar enfornada dentro do castelo, nesse calor. – ela deu de ombros novamente e Brian teve que conter o impulso de ir até ela e agarrá-la, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das calças e cerrando os pulsos.

Não a tocaria, se ela não quisesse. Aliás, não faria nada que ela pudesse vir a não querer, mesmo que isso significasse que ele precisasse ficar meia hora sem respirar.

-No instante em que os ouvi entrando no Salão Comunal, pensei que fosse o momento mais apropriado para ir te procurar. – murmurou, desviando o olhar. E pensar que queria ser sutil. – Por que... – parou por breves segundos, procurando as palavras certas. Melissa o encarava, séria e curiosa, esperando pacientemente que ele organizasse os pensamentos. – Eu... Por mais orgulhoso que eu possa ser, Mel... Eu sou obrigado a admitir, mesmo que só pra você, que minha vida não é mais a mesma se eu não puder contar com você do meu lado. – mordiscou os lábios, olhando todos os lados, menos para ela. – Você, ou até mesmo eu, gostando ou não... Eu preciso de você, mais do que eu poderia imaginar que um dia viria a precisar de alguém. – completou, de um fôlego só.

Melissa sentiu o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões, enquanto o coração acelerava. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando a imagem do que ocorrera no corredor voltando a sua mente com toda a força.

Abaixou a cabeça e puxou o ar com força, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para falar o que queria.

-Embora eu também sinta isso, Brian... – começou, olhando para o lado oposto, enquanto escorregava a mão pelo próprio braço. – Eu não posso ignorar tudo o que eu vi acontecer... Eu não posso ignorar as coisas que você jogou na minha cara e... Muito menos, ignorar tudo o que eu tenho sofrido nos últimos dias, somente pelo fato de saber que nunca mais veria um sorriso seu, que fosse somente pra mim. – a primeira lágrima escorreu, mas ela se apressou em secá-la, discretamente. – Mas, acima de tudo... Você feriu a confiança que eu tinha em você.

-E você me feriu de tal maneira, por não confiar em todas as vezes que eu dizia o que sentia por você, que eu penso que o que i _você_ /i me disse não passasse de mentira. – ele murmurou, olhando para o chão, sentindo os olhos arderem, sinal de que logo choraria, mas lutava contra as lágrimas. – Diabos, mulher... Você realmente acha que eu teria passado por tudo o que passei durante essa semana, se o que eu lhe disse desde o Natal não fosse verdade? Você, realmente, acha que eu estaria aqui, agora, conversando com você, se de fato não te amasse?

-Eu não sei, droga! – ela exclamou, levantando-se e finalmente olhando para ele, que engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos marejados. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu antes de eu chegar naquela droga de corredor, eu não sei o que aconteceu depois que eu saí de lá. Eu não sei o que você passou durante toda essa maldita semana, pelo merda do fato de que você sumiu da minha vida e somente se dignou em olhar pra minha cara, hoje de manhã e para esfregar que estava "melhor impossível" sem a minha companhia intragável. – gritou, permitindo que toda a raiva que sentira naqueles sete dias, saísse, desabafando tudo o que mantivera preso dentro de si. Brian somente a encarou em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse. – Eu não sei mais o que você sente, Brian, por que você se fechou pra mim. – desviou o olhar brevemente, antes de se calar, esperando a resposta dele.

-E você acha que fez o quê, Melissa? – ele perguntou, com a voz mais rouca que o normal, enquanto as íris azuis adquiriam uma tonalidade mais escura, mostrando o quão magoado ele estava com tudo aquilo. – Gritou aos quatro ventos se estava sofrendo? Se estava alegre? Que seus olhos brilhavam em pura felicidade? – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, num tique nervoso. – Diabos! Tudo o que eu conseguia ver em você era indiferença, quando não estava rindo ao lado da Gina e do Potter. – puxou o ar com força, para se acalmar e ergueu o queixo, num gesto de desafio; desafiando-a a negar tudo o que ele acabara de dizer.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu, mas ela ergueu o queixo também.

-Se você se excluiu da sociedade, somente por que estava triste, eu não tenho culpa. Foi uma escolha sua, não minha. – ele riu, sarcástico.

-E não foi uma escolha sua jogar a aliança na minha cara? Não foi uma escolha sua terminar o namoro, antes da gente esfriar a cabeça e conversar? Não foi escolha sua agir como se não tivesse a mínima culpa no cartório? – ele perguntou, jogando toda sua frustração em cima dela, fato o qual ela notou.

-Não desconte sua frustração por ter fracassado, em mim. – ela murmurou, entre os dentes e Brian suspirou pesadamente, se acalmando, olhando-a com pesar.

-É preciso dois para uma relação. – ele murmurou, caminhando até ela, parando somente quando as pontas dos seus tênis, tocaram a ponta dos dela. – Nós dois fracassamos, Mel, mas podemos tentar fazer dar certo dessa vez. – acariciou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, limpando o caminho das lágrimas. – Podemos fazer ser verdade...

-Eu não queria perder você, mas você sabe como eu sou. – ela resmungou, fechando os olhos para guardar na memória a textura daquele toque; quente; macio. Reconfortante.

Brian sorriu de leve.

-Eu quero você, Mel. – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça, até que seus lábios ficassem na altura da orelha dela. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo. – É só você me dar algum sinal de que posso tê-la. – ele completou, no mesmo tom, antes de depositar pequenos beijos na curva alva do pescoço delicado dela, que ofegou, mas não disse nada.

A verdade era que aquilo estava indo rápido demais para sua mente. E era muito confuso, também. Em um momento, falavam de Quadribol, no seguinte gritavam um com o outro para, por fim, ele a estar seduzindo.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando os braços dele envolveram sua cintura, fazendo os corpos se colarem. Os lábios firmes ainda depositavam pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, embora fosse em menor quantidade, como se Brian estivesse procurando o controle que perdera naquele momento; como se ele estivesse tentando fazer a razão vencer o desejo e esperar por uma resposta dela.

Parou de beijá-la, mas não a soltou, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos loiros, aspirando seu perfume doce, embriagando-se. Melissa encostou a testa no ombro largo, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço, de modo que o perfume cítrico lhe invadiu as narinas, dominando-a.

Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado daquela maneira, mas sabiam que mesmo que não houvesse caricias ou beijos, somente o fato de estarem tão próximos um do outro matava a saudades que sentiam de estarem assim, tão pertos.

Mas, por mais que os corpos estivessem grudados, os corações estavam longe... E Brian pôde perceber isso e, por esta razão, suspirou pesadamente e recuou alguns passos; as íris brilhando em desapontamento, perante o silêncio de Melissa. Abaixou a cabeça, pensativo, onde seus pensamentos ficariam somente para si.

Melissa não sabia o que fazer... Aliás, não sabia nem o que estava sentindo, quanto mais saber o que responder perante o pedido do moreno a sua frente.

-Olha... – ele murmurou, após um tempo em silêncio, no qual Melissa ficara o observando em silêncio, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer por seu rosto, ao ver que cada vez mais deixava o moreno a sua frente chateado. Inferno! Não fazia nada certo! Burra! – Eu sei que eu não sou, necessariamente, o único culpado disso tudo... – ele murmurou e um sorrisinho triste escapou para os lábios de ambos. – Mas me desculpa, ta legal?

Isso pegou Melissa de surpresa; nunca, desde que se conheceram, o moreno havia feito um único pedido de desculpas e, para pedir perdão a ela, ele fingia que nada havia acontecido e falava com ela normalmente.

No entanto, ali estava ele, olhando para ela chateado, pedindo desculpas, mesmo que a loira houvesse reconhecido – mesmo que para si mesma – que ele não possuía nenhuma culpa. Merlin! O que estava deixando escapar por entre os dedos por não conseguir encontrar nenhuma palavra para dizer a ele?

Brian puxou o ar com força e crispou os lábios, sinal de que estava mais do que chateado com aquela reação da loira – que fora somente um leve arregalar de olhos, um ar pasmo e o silêncio.

-A decisão de manter a existência disso tudo, Melissa, é sua. – ele murmurou, num tom de voz que deixava claro que havia desistido de lutar sozinho por tudo o que havia entre eles; num tom que deixava claro que queria algum sinal de que valia a pena continuar a amá-la.

Como não tinha mais nada a dizer ou para esperar ser dita, o moreno lançou um último olhar chateado a loira, antes de começar a caminhar na direção da porta do dormitório.

Melissa fechou os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem com mais força pelo seu rosto, enquanto sentia o coração bater mais rápido e o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões.

_And I know that we can make it last-to be true_

_I don't wanna lose you... Uhhhh_

E, de repente, a decisão apareceu na sua frente, como num passe de mágica. Abrindo os olhos, virou-se sobre os calcanhares, a tempo de ver o moreno estender a mão para a maçaneta.

-Brian! – chamou, ofegante perante o que pretendia fazer. O moreno parou no meio do movimento de fechar os dedos ao arredor da peça metálica e girou o rosto, de modo que pôde observá-la por sobre os ombros, revelando que algumas poucas lágrimas haviam escorrido por seu rosto.

-Sim? – sua voz saiu rouca, quase nula, tamanha era sua vontade de sumir dali o mais rápido possível; porém Melissa aguçara sua curiosidade ao chamá-lo com um quê de urgência na voz, enquanto o corpo emanava ansiedade.

-Sabe... Definitivamente, você não culpa de nada. – murmurou, tentando ganhar tempo para reunir mais coragem dentro de si. Aproximou-se lentamente dele, parando somente quando os corpos estavam separados por milímetros; Brian virou-se, de modo que ficou de frente para ela, que sorriu maliciosa, antes de inclinar o corpo, fazendo os lábios se roçarem.

Esticando a mão, a loira trancou a porta. Brian arregalou os olhos, entendendo o que a garota pretendia fazer.

-Acho que quem tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu. – ela continuou; o sorriso permanecia nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos. – Então, querido, me desculpe. – seu sorriso tornou-se um carinhoso. – Desculpe por ser uma retardada e jogar a aliança na sua cara. – fez uma careta e Brian gargalhou. – E, só mais uma coisa...

-Sim? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho em curiosidade, ao vê-la interromper-se.

-Você fica uma gracinha com lágrimas escorrendo. – ela deu de ombros e ele voltou a gargalhar, mesmo que suas bochechas ficassem levemente rosadas. – Mas, apesar desses... Deliciosos atrativos físicos... – o sorriso malicioso estava de volta. – Eu te amo muito. – concluiu, antes de finalmente cobrir os lábios dele com os seus.

Um arrepio correu os corpos de ambos, enquanto as línguas se procuravam com ansiedade. As mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro, explorando cada pedacinho desconhecido, fazendo o ar ficar mais quente do que já estava.

As línguas se encontraram e começaram a roçar uma na outra de tal maneira, que foi impossível para Melissa conter o gemido sufocado que estava preso em sua garganta. Sentindo as pernas bambas, a loira abraçou o pescoço do moreno com mais força, de modo que os corpos ficaram tão grudados, a ponto de ela poder sentir o quanto ele a queria.

E somente essa constatação a fez sentir-se mais confiante em si mesma e mais ousada, como nunca pensara que seria capaz de se sentir algum dia. Enterrou uma das mãos nos cabelos dele, acariciando-o, enquanto a outra corria pelo corpo másculo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, parando somente quando encontrou o elástico da calça de Brian, que não pôde evitar o tremor que passou pelos músculos definidos.

Mas Brian estava decidido a não deixar as provocações da namorada passarem batidas e, num momento de puro desejo, correu as mãos pela coluna da loira, antes de pousar as palmas na barriga reta e começar a subi-las por debaixo do tecido fino da blusinha que ela usava, parando somente quando as pontas dos seus dedos encontraram o começo do fino tecido do sutiã; e ali ficaram, fazendo pequenos carinhos na pele macia, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Os lábios se separaram por breves segundos, para que pudessem pegar ar e, sem poder conter a vontade que sentia de provar cada pedacinho da pele da namorada, o moreno pousou os lábios firmes no queixo dela, antes de ir descendo para o pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijinhos, os quais arrancaram um leve gemido satisfeito dela, o que dava mais certeza a ele de que podia continuar.

-Amo você. – murmurou, entre um beijo e outro, enquanto suas mãos iam para lateral do corpo dela e continuavam a subir, levando consigo a delicada peça de roupa, que caiu no chão instantes depois.

Jogando a cabeça pra trás, Melissa deu a ele mais acesso a seu pescoço; Brian inclinou mais o corpo sobre o dela, pousando os lábios na curva alva do pescoço macio. O cheiro doce do perfume dela, entrava em suas narinas, deixando-o cada vez mais embriagado e com mais vontade de sentir o gosto da pele clara.

Estavam tão concentrados um no outro que nem perceberam quando começaram a caminhar na direção da cama, parando somente quando à parte de trás das pernas da loira bateram na borda do móvel, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair deitada sobre o colchão fofo, levando-o consigo.

Erguendo a cabeça, o moreno fitou a namorada nos olhos por breves minutos, antes de capturar os lábios dela novamente, num beijo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente.

O coração batia rápido contra seu peito, fazendo-a pensar que ele logo saltaria para fora de seu corpo. Era como se seu corpo somente funcionasse normalmente, se seus lábios sentissem os do moreno contra o seu; como se seu mundo somente voltasse a rodar, se as mãos dele passeassem por suas curvas, deixando um rastro de fogo, mesmo que o que mais emanava dos gestos do namorado fosse respeito.

Melissa sabia que haviam entrado num caminho que não havia volta, porém eram tantas sensações novas, tantos sentimentos confusos e intensos, contudo tão bons de serem sentidos, que Melissa não sentia a mínima coragem ou vontade de fazer o moreno parar; somente queria que ele continuasse; que ele fosse até o fim e que, finalmente, a fizesse dele, enquanto ele seria somente seu.

Com as mãos tremulas, começou a desabotoar a blusa dele, revelando aos poucos o tronco bem definido.

Permitiu que um gemido baixinho escapasse por sua garganta, quando as mãos do namorado pousaram sobre o elástico da sua calça e ficaram lutando contra o cinto que a prendia, enquanto os lábios não queriam soltar-se um do outro. Mas a falta de ar falou mais alto, de modo que Brian se viu obrigado a parar o beijo, aproveitando o momento para encarar a namorada nos olhos; os lábios firmes e inchados se curvaram em um sorriso apaixonado.

-Eu sei que já estou bem em cima da hora... – ele murmurou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, enquanto subia uma das mãos, tirando o cinto da cintura da calça, jogando-o longe, enquanto a outra mão continuava pousada sobre a pele quente da cintura delgada da namorada. – Mas... – beijou brevemente os lábios inchados dela. – Tem certeza? – completou, antes de dar mais um breve beijo nos lábios dela, que sorriu, carinhosa, enquanto erguia uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto de linhas firmes do moreno a sua frente.

-Tenho certeza de qualquer coisa. – beijou-o. – Desde que venha de você, meu amor.

E naquele momento, não somente os corpos, mas também as almas e os corações se uniram, tendo somente a lua, do lado de fora da janela, como testemunha.

_Tell me that you love me from the heart_

_And nothing in the world can tear us apart_

_Tell me that we'll be together_

_For the rest of our lifes _

_Baby now and forever_

_Tell me that you still believe in everlasting love_

_And we'll always be together – now and forever_

_Uhhhh_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **(aparece em cena com um sorrisinho sem graça nos lábios.) Oie, meus lindos! "-"

Eu sei que eu demorei um pouquitinho, mas... Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que vocês estão começando a me entender e me dando mais tempo!"" É por isso que nos damos bem, acho.

Mas enfim... Antes que me perguntem: Não, essa música não é da Sandy do Sandy e Junior.

Em todo caso; espero que tenha valido a pena esse (conta nos dedinhos) um mês e onze dias... (encabulada) Mas entendam... Esse capítulo não estava batendo comigo... Ele é, em maioria, deprê, e eu ando tão animada ultimamente... Mesmo porque eu ando perdendo o jeito de escrever esse tipo de draminha e o romance que tem no final... Mas abafa, né?

Seguinte; essa semana eu, definitivamente, não vou nem mais pensar em fic alguma, porque eu vou estar em semana de prova e, é nessa semana que eu vou tentar recuperar totalmente minhas notas, por que senão é aula até o dia vinte e dois de Dezembro e, aí, mais demoras pra atualizar a fic... Juro que vou me esforçar pra não ficar de exame, ok? ;)

Mas voltando rapidamente para a fic: somente para ficar registrado; dia 14/11 foi o aniversario de um ano de Vinganças! xD Eu queria ter postado esse capítulo no dia do aniversario, mas nem deu, então eu posto hoje mesmo! xx

Bom, é isso...

**COMENTEM!**

Beijos.

**Tradução:**

_Diga me_

Existem várias coisas que eu queria dizer

Existem vários pensamentos dentro de mim

Mas minhas palavras não podem encontrar uma maneira

Eu posso ver que você está mudando mais e mais

Agindo como você e antes

Eu vi você dormir sozinho, mas eu não queria perder você

Eu faria qualquer coisa para que voltássemos

Porque eu sei que nós podemos fazer ser verdadeiro

Eu não queria perder você

Diga-me que você me ama do fundo do coração

E nada no mundo pode em lágrimas nos separar

Diga-me que nós sempre estaremos juntos

Para o resto de nossas vidas

Baby, agora e para sempre

Diga-me que você ainda acredita em amor eterno

E nós sempre ficaremos juntos – agora e para sempre

Baby, olhe dentro de você mesmo

E veja se vê outra pessoa

Baby, por favor, faça ser verdade

Você começou deixando-me saber

Diga-me o que você faz para mostrar

Porque eu não quero sentir isso

Você começou a dar-me um sinal, porque eu não quero perder você

Eu faria qualquer coisa para que voltássemos

Porque eu sei que nós podemos fazer ser verdade

Eu não queria perder você

Diga-me que você me ama do fundo do coração

E nada no mundo pode em lágrimas nos separar

Diga-me que nós vamos ficar juntos

Para o resto de nossas vidas

Baby, agora e para sempre

Diga-me que você ainda acredita em amor eterno

E nós sempre ficaremos juntos – agora e para sempre

Lembre de todas as promessas que nós fizemos

Lembre de todas as palavras que nós usamos para dizer – usamos para dizer

Que um coração aberto sempre encontrará uma maneira

O que ele faria para que eu o faça realizar

E eu sei que podemos fazer ser verdade

Eu não quero perder você... Uhhhh

Diga-me que você me ama do fundo do coração

E nada no mundo poderá nos separar

Diga-me que vamos ficar juntos

Para o resto de nossas vidas

Baby, agora e para sempre

Diga-me que você ainda acredita em amor eterno

E nós sempre ficaremos juntos – agora e sempre

Uhhhh


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

O café da manhã naquele dia estava animado; as risadas dos alunos soavam pelo Salão Principal, enchendo o ar com uma atmosfera animada e descontraída, porém a mesa mais barulhenta era a de Grifinória, que ainda parecia comemorar a vitória da casa no jogo de Quadribol do dia anterior.

Alguns alunos de outras casas, sentaram-se a mesa dos leões, para comemorar com eles, mesmo que fossem da casa derrotada.

Harry estava sentado no meio da mesa de Grifinória, rindo de uma piada qualquer que Rony lhe contava, enquanto Hermione tagarelava com Gina e as duas riam uma vez ou outra.

Melissa e Brian estavam se acomodando ao lado da amiga ruiva, que parou de conversar para olhá-los; um sorrisinho maroto se insinuou no canto dos lábios dela. Melissa arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Que foi? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida, enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora; Brian somente riu de leve, enquanto pegava uma torrada e a mordia.

Gina deu de ombros; o sorriso ainda em seus lábios, enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco. Os olhos ainda estavam presos no casal de amigos, analisando-os minuciosamente.

Hermione pareceu entender o que a caçula dos Weasley's estava fazendo, pois se virou para o namorado e para o melhor amigo, que gargalhavam ao final de uma piada, antes que Rony começasse a contar outra.

-Vai, Gi, desembucha... É óbvio que você quer falar alguma coisa. – Brian resmungou, entre um gole e outro de seu suco de abóbora. Gina ainda terminou de comer sua torrada, antes de responder:

-Eu não vou falar nada, Brian... – sorriu. – Porque se eu falar o que eu estou pensando, além de deixar a mim mesma constrangida, é óbvio que eu vou deixá-los sem jeito. – completou, antes de escolher uma bomba de chocolate e mordê-la.

-Devemos temer o que essa sua mente poluída está pensando? – Melissa perguntou, parando com a taça de suco no meio do caminho até sua boca, olhando curiosa para a amiga, que sorriu, divertida.

-Depende... – limpou os cantos da boca antes de continuar. – Se você sabe o que eu estou pensando, e é óbvio que sabe, você pode concluir sozinha se deve ou não temer o que minha mente poluída está pensando. – riu alegremente. – Antes de qualquer coisa, fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado... – sorriu, maliciosa. – Mesmo que você tenha ficado a noite toda, ou boa parte dela, no quarto do Brian. – encolheu um dos ombros, o que lhe deu um mais ar mais malicioso. – Mas não se preocupem... Sou inocente demais para conseguir sequer i _imaginar _ /i o que vocês ficaram fazendo... – deu um breve gole em seu suco. – Provavelmente ficaram discutindo a relação o tempo todo.

O casal riu, embora tivessem corado, fato que arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada de Gina.

-Senhor... – puxou o ar, recuperando o fôlego, quando parou de rir. – Se eu não tivesse certeza do que vocês fizeram, depois dessa corada básica até o ser mais desligado captaria a mensagem. – Melissa sorriu, maldosa, antes de inclinar o corpo para perto da amiga, de modo que seus lábios ficaram próximos á orelha dela. Soltando uma risadinha marota, disse num tom de voz onde somente Gina e Brian poderiam ouvir.

-Sabe... – lançou um breve olhar para um canto da mesa, onde Hillary tomava café ao lado de Joe, que falava qualquer coisa pra ela. – Teve uma noite, há um bom tempo, que a Lary me disse achar que você estava aprontando alguma, pois, primeiro, estava chateada e, no instante seguinte, estava falando que tinha que fazer alguma coisa e, por sinal, essa coisa durou a noite toda. – seu sorriso maldoso virou um malicioso. – E o mais curioso, é que fontes seguras, me disseram que um certo moreno de olhos verdes também não passou a noite no dormitório. – Gina piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender aonde a amiga queria chegar.

-E...? – murmurou, obrigando a loira a chegar logo onde queria.

-E que é óbvio que vocês estavam juntos a mesma coisa que eu e Brian fizemos. – Gina sentiu o rubor subir por seu rosto. – Então, você é tão inocente quanto nós. – a ruiva virou sua cabeça para o seu prato; envergonhada demais, para continuar com as provocações.

-Sabe... – Brian começou, imitando o tom de voz que a caçula dos Weasley's usara antes. – Se antes a gente não tinha certeza, depois dessa corada, a gente sabe o que aconteceu. – Gina riu de leve e balançou a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse responder, Melissa permitiu que um leve gritinho esganiçado escapasse de sua garganta, fazendo quem estava perto ter um sobressalto.

-Não me diga... – lançou um brevíssimo olhar para Harry, que olhava para os três, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, numa pergunta muda de se eles estavam bem. – Que vocês estão juntos. – Gina piscou várias vezes, absorvendo lentamente a afirmação da amiga.

-Não. – respondeu, por fim. – Somos somente amigos... – ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – Tudo bem que às vezes... Hum... Digamos que temos uma recaída de vez em quando. – Melissa olhou para Gina, curiosa.

-Como assim? – a ruiva deu de ombros, como quem encerra a conversa, antes de voltar sua atenção para o irmão, que parecia nem ter notado o pequeno grito de Melissa e continuava contando uma piada.

Harry ainda ficou olhando confuso para a ruiva por alguns breves segundos, antes de girar a cabeça, relutante, para encarar o amigo, que entoava mais uma piada, parecendo ter abastecido seu arsenal.

Mas Gina não prestava realmente atenção ao que o irmão dizia; sua mente vagava por uma noite que ela queria esquecer, mas que não conseguia.

Não seria idiota a ponto de dizer que se arrependia; não se arrependia, porém sofrera muito nas semanas seguintes àquilo, até o momento onde ela e Harry finalmente conversaram. Não podia negar que doera um pouco o fato de Harry ter proposto serem amigos.

Se ele houvesse percebido; se ele houvesse notado que naquela noite ela estava realmente disposta a esquecer tudo por ele... A fingir que nada acontecera no passado, fingir que não voltara para se vingar. Estaria disposta a tentar algo a mais se ele pedisse, porém ele fora tolo o bastante para não notar nada, para somente propor amizade.

Suspirou pesadamente e desistiu de fingir prestar atenção ao irmão, voltando-se para o que sobrara do seu café da manhã.

-Gina? – uma voz rouca e sensual chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a ter um leve sobressalto, antes de olhar por sobre os próprios ombros, somente para se deparar com o sorriso divertido de Joe.

-E aí, estanho! – exclamou e ele gargalhou. A ruiva sorriu, enquanto se levantava. – Por que anda tão sumido da minha humilde vida? – perguntou, ficando séria, embora um quê maroto pontuasse sua pergunta.

O loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e deu de ombros, enquanto lançava um breve olhar mal humorado para a irmã, que falava aos sussurros com Brian.

-Muitos deveres. – ele resmungou simplesmente, antes de desviar os olhos da irmã mais nova, que dava um breve beijo em Brian, antes de continuar a comer. Gina olhou para os dois e permitiu que um risinho divertido escapasse de sua garganta.

-Você não sabia, não é? – perguntou e ele confirmou, com a cabeça. Gina gargalhou e, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Melissa e a outra sobre o ombro de Brian, inclinou-se, de modo que pudesse falar somente para os dois: - Parabéns! Vocês acabaram de encontrar uma bela maneira de contar ao Joe sobre o romance caliente de vocês. – os dois riram, mas a única a olhar para o loiro foi Melissa, que tinha um sorrisinho sem jeito.

-Oi, Joe. – falou e ele sorriu. – Ta olhando há muito tempo? – ele riu.

-Não importa, certo? – ela concordou, rindo. – Depois eu falo com você, Mel. No momento eu quero é conversar com a Gina. – a mencionada olhou por sobre os ombros novamente, com o cenho franzido. Lançando uma piscadela para a irmã mais nova, Joe segurou Gina pela mão e começou a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal, levando a ruiva consigo.

Em nenhum momento o loiro soltou a mão de Gina. Ao passarem, algumas poucas alunas que estavam nos corredores, viravam a cabeça para admirar Joe.

-Uh, o loirinho aqui é o perfeito Deus Grego de Hogwarts. – Gina comentou com ironia, fazendo Joe gargalhar e olhá-la de rabo de olho.

-Não tenho culpa se elas preferem um loiro á um moreno ou um ruivo. – resmungou e Gina deu de ombros, antes de girar a cabeça de modo que pudesse olhar para o amigo.

-Eu prefiro um moreno. – respondeu e ele sorriu malicioso. – Mas não nego se um loiro se jogar todo para cima de mim. Desde que ele seja bonito. – voltou a dar de ombros, enquanto Joe permitia que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse de sua garganta.

-Sei. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer entre uma risada e outra.

Gina sorriu, corando, pois havia captado o que o loiro quisera dizer somente com aquela palavra.

O resto do trajeto foi feito em silêncio, o qual somente era quebrado pelo som das alunas que suspiravam ruidosamente quando Joe passava.

Fosse o que fosse que loiro quisesse falar, Gina tinha certeza de que não ia acabar em beijos; primeiro porque ela própria não achava mais coragem dentro de si para continuar a ter aquela amizade colorida com Joe; segundo porque tinha quase certeza de que ele estava tendo alguma coisa com Hillary.

E isso era uma coisa que ela não queria estragar; tinha certeza de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a Hillary, para que ela permitisse que qualquer coisa a atingisse, porém a morena nada dizia. A ruiva tinha esperanças de que, estando com Joe, Hillary sentisse confiança o bastante para contar a ele fosse o que fosse; esse era o lado que Joe somente mostrava para as pessoas que mais gostava ou confiava; ele podia ser sarcástico, brincalhão e reservado, mas sabia ouvir e guardar segredos como ninguém, além de fazer a pessoa sentir-se bem melhor depois de se abrir com ele.

Ela própria já se abrira para ele tantas vezes, e de todas ela saíra melhor do que entrara. Ele fazia as pessoas sentirem-se bem o bastante para falar tudo, sem ter medo de qualquer detalhe e, melhor ainda, ele não se importava se a pessoa com quem estivesse falando começasse a chorar, ele somente permitia que você continuasse a falar, até você terminar para, então, te abraçar e te consolar.

Sorriu consigo mesma.

Se não fosse aquele loiro, ela não faria a mínima idéia de onde estaria naquele momento.

i _Provavelmente, enterrada na lama em algum chiqueiro dos Estados Unidos._ /i , pensou, enquanto seguia Joe para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se sobre a mesa do professor, enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Como você tem estado, ruiva? – ele perguntou, após alguns poucos minutos em silêncio. Gina suspirou pesadamente e deu de ombros; sabia que ele estava perguntando se ela tivera alguma recaída, uma vez que a poção que ele lhe dera há alguns meses não tinha o efeito de tirar toda a doença, mas como dizer a ele que descobrira a cura e se curara sem se constranger?

Tudo bem que adorava se abrir para ele e que aquilo nunca sairia dali, mas não tinha a mínima coragem de dizer a ele que dormira com Harry, quando a última vez que falara do moreno para o irmão mais velho de sua melhor amiga, fora somente para dizer que o Menino Que Sobreviveu era um idiota prepotente.

-Melhor impossível. – respondeu simplesmente, decidindo somente omitir o fato de que estava curada. Não era crime, certo?

-Que bom. – ele sorriu, animado. – Você sabe que aquela poção só serviu para te tirar daquele coma... Não te curou totalmente. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu sei. – sorriu de leve. – Mas ultimamente as coisas andam tão bem, sabe? Eu e o Harry acabamos virando amigos e a Chang parece disposta a curtir sua gestação solitária, bem longe de mim... Então, não tem tido motivos para que eu fique nervosa.

Joe sorriu satisfeito, enquanto a olhava atentamente, a analisando.

-Mas ainda tem algo que te preocupa. – ele atestou simplesmente, após alguns minutos a analisando. Gina deu de ombros.

-É que a Hillary anda reclusa demais para o meu gosto. – suspirou pesadamente. – Ela só aparece de vez em quando para estudar... O único momento que eu tenho para falar com ela é entre o café e a primeira aula e sempre que eu pergunto o porque dela ter se afastado e passar a maior parte do tempo só Merlin sabe onde, ela desconversa. – Joe sorriu de canto.

-E você acha que tem acontecido o quê com ela? – perguntou e Gina baixou os olhos, pensando. E Joe permaneceu calado, esperando que ela organizasse seus pensamentos; e, por estar de cabeça baixa, ela não viu que ele tinha um sorrisinho carinhoso nos lábios firmes.

-Eu não sei... – sorriu maliciosa. – O mais interessante, senhor Watson... – ele gelou; sempre que ela o chamava assim coisa boa não vinha. – É que vocês andam sumindo demais, no mesmo horário, durante o mesmo tempo e aparecem no mesmo instante.

Joe sentiu o rosto corar violentamente e Gina gargalhou.

-Eu sabia! – ela exclamou, batendo palmas, animadas. – Finalmente o senhor Eu Não Me Apaixono, caiu na rede de alguém! – gargalhou novamente e Joe sorriu, sem jeito, somente esperando que a outra parasse de rir.

-Você não está chateada? – ele perguntou, quando ela parou de rir. Gina o olhou, confusa. – Quero dizer... Eu te mandei aquela carta um pouco antes do baile de dia dos namorados. – Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu sei. – sorriu de leve. – Mas temos que levar em conta que eu nunca disse o que sentia por você. – ele encolheu um dos ombros, considerando o que ela falava. – Então, acho que seria meio injusto eu exigir que você se arrastasse aos meus pés esperando uma resposta minha. – espalmou a mão no ombro largo e o empurrou de leve. – Você é que ta certo; partir para a outra é sempre a melhor solução. – completou e ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

-Acho que eu tenho que te dizer minha mais recente descoberta, ruiva. – murmurou e Gina ergueu uma única sobrancelha, sarcástica.

-A de que você está apaixonado pela Hillary? – girou os olhos. – É só olhar para sua cara e todos já sabem. – ele riu.

-Não! – exclamou, ainda rindo. – É que eu finalmente fiz jus à cor dos cabelos e me confundi nesse negocio de sentimentos. – Gina parou de rir e o olhou, confusa.

-Como assim? – perguntou e ele puxou o ar com força.

-Eu confundi o amor que eu sinto por você. – ele murmurou, evitando encará-la. – Eu pensei que finalmente tinha encontrado a garota perfeita pra mim, sabe? – suspirou. – Mas me enganei... Eu não vou dizer que não te amo, porque é mentira... Eu te amo, sim, mas como mais uma irmã mais nova, não como eu disse te amar naquela carta. – completou, num murmúrio, abaixando a cabeça, esperando o ataque de fúria que não veio.

Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi uma risada doce.

-Menos mau, filho. – ela começou e ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. – Porque a última coisa que eu ia querer é que minha melhor amiga estivesse tendo um caso com um cara que cai de amores por mim. – Joe sorriu. – Verdade, Joe... Eu te amo, sim, mas somente como i _mais um_ /i irmão. – ele gargalhou.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz ao saber que nenhum dos dois saiu machucado disso tudo. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Bom, então voltamos a situação de médico e paciente? – ela gargalhou.

-Joe... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas não quero que você peça detalhes e que você se contente com o que eu vou falar, ok? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Prometa. – ela pediu e ele sorriu de leve.

-Prometido, madame. – e depositou um beijo na bochecha da amiga. Gina sorriu.

-Eu... – diabos! Não tinha combinado consigo mesma de que não ia falar disso com ele? – Eu tou curada. Eu descobri uma cura pra minha doença desde algumas semanas depois que eu fui enfeitiçada, mas não falei nada pelo mero motivo de que é uma coisa muito delicada, sabe... – puxou o ar com força. – E eu consegui me curar depois que sai do coma. – se ela não estivesse tão mal humorada consigo mesma, teria gargalhado da cara dele; olhos arregalados e boca escancarada, olhando-a; as íris azuis cheias de perguntas que ele sabia não poder fazer.

-Santa Barba de Merlin. – ele murmurou, recompondo-se. Gina o olhou; impressão sua ou ele estava preste a ter um enfarte tamanha era sua surpresa? – Você sabe que isso pode ser importante para a medicina bruxa, não sabe? – Gina suspirou.

-Joe... – murmurou. – Entenda que eu não me sinto bem falando dessa cura... Principalmente com você. – ele suspirou.

-Mas, Gi... – ela ergueu-se, num salto.

-Não, Joseph! – exclamou, num tom que deixava claro que não adiantava ele insistir. Joe torceu levemente os lábios.

-Gi, você sabe que seja lá o que for, não vai sair dessa sala! – ela bufou e parou na frente dele, o dedo em riste apontado para o peito malhado.

-Não vou falar, ok? E não é frescura! – cerrou os olhos. – Eu tenho meus motivos para não falar, Joe, respeite isso, ta bem? – ele suspirou, derrotado. – Só te digo que há um livro na biblioteca que fala sobre isso... Se você achar o livro e aparecer na minha frente segurando ele, e tento terminado de ler, a gente pode até falar sobre isso!

O loiro resmungou qualquer coisa baixinho, antes de encará-la, mal humorado; os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

-Como se eu tivesse algum tempo para sentar e ler. – resmungou, antes de suspirar. – Mas você quem sabe. – levantou-se. – Talvez eu consiga arrancar isso de você um dia. – Gina riu de leve.

-Você pode até tentar. – resmungou e ele sorriu. – Agora eu tenho que ir... Tenho umas tarefas para terminar. – ficando nas pontas dos pés, depositou um breve beijo na bochecha do loiro, que sorriu, concordando.

Girando sobre os calcanhares, a ruiva caminhou apressada até a porta, abrindo-a, mas quando estava quase saindo, estancou, e, sorrindo marota, olhou para o amigo, que tinha o cenho franzido.

-Só uma coisa...

-O quê? – a expressão ficou curiosa.

-Você ta apaixonado pela Lary? – de curiosa, a expressão de Joe foi para uma mal humorada.

-Gi?

-Sim? – o sorriso sumiu.

-Vai pastar. – Gina gargalhou e saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

hr

-Rony, chega! – Hermione exclamou, puxando o ar com força, antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa abarrotada de livros novamente e continuar a escrever sua redação de História da Magia sobre o final da revolução dos duendes.

Rony somente suspirou, chateado, antes de se recostar melhor na cadeira e cruzar os braços sobre o peito, enquanto observava a namorada estudar; a verdade era que seu dever já havia sido copiado de Harry, que havia achado tempo entre os intervalos entre o primeiro e o segundo tempo do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, para sentar-se no banco dos reservas e começar a escrever avidamente seu meio metro de pergaminho. Ainda lembrava-se da expressão satisfeita do amigo, enquanto este dizia que para alguma coisa a implicância de Malfoy com Neville tinha que ter um lado bom, levando em conta que ambos haviam começado a brigar no meio do jogo e só Merlin sabia o por quê.

E, enquanto Madame Hooch ajudava a professora McGonagall a levá-los para o castelo, os times ficaram ou no vestiário ou no banco dos reservas, esperando; e Harry aproveitara para fazer seu dever de História, alegando que não teria tempo depois.

Revirou os olhos, antes de focá-los no amigo, estirando no sofá em frente à lareira, dormindo; olhando um pouco mais além, pôde ver várias garotas olharem descaradamente para ele, enquanto suspiravam; ao lado delas, outros grupinho tentava convencer Colin de algo.

Riu baixinho; quando Harry soubesse dessa, as garotas seriam zoadas no dormitório masculino, até altas horas.

-Por que você não aproveita e faz seu dever de História? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto empurrava o livro que estava ao lado do seu pergaminho e puxando outro.

-Ele já ta pronto. – resmungou simplesmente, mas esse comentário fez a namorada olhar para ele, desconfiada.

-Você o escreveu ou fez um simples feitiço de cópia no dever do Harry? – Rony deu de ombros, como quem diz que não vai responder. Hermione puxou o ar com força e estendeu a mão. – Me empresta o seu texto. – pediu e Rony arregalou os olhos.

-Mione, desde quando você copia a lição dos outros? – perguntou, pasmo; a morena girou os olhos.

-Eu não vou copiar o seu trabalho, Rony. – encarnou-o com uma única sobrancelha erguida. – Só quero lê-lo.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, antes de um sorrisinho maroto se insinuar para os lábios.

-Claro, como naquela vez no ano passado onde você leu e disse que tinha os mesmo enche lingüiça do Harry? – a morena riu de leve, ao lembrar-se da cena.

-Exatamente. – Rony riu de leve e, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ouviria um monte da namorada depois, abriu sua mochila e tirou seu trabalho de lá, passando-o para Hermione, a qual começou a ler rapidamente.

Rony suspirou e voltou a olhar ao arredor, a tempo de ver Colin tirar sua câmera de cima da mesa - mal humorado - antes de focá-la em Harry e tirar uma foto. Rony gargalhou, fazendo Hermione interromper sua leitura e olhá-lo.

Ao notar o olhar da namorada, Rony indicou o que estava acontecendo e, quando Hermione viu Colin tirar a segunda foto, ela gargalhou.

-Deixa o Harry saber dessa. – Rony falou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

-Tenho pena do pobre Colin. – Hermione revidou, ainda rindo, antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar a ler o trabalho do namorado, que continuou rindo.

Quando a morena, finalmente, terminou de ler, minutos depois, tinha uma expressão incrédula.

-Agora eu sei como o Harry consegue suas notas. – Rony olhou-a, como que perguntando como o amigo fazia isso. – Ele fala a mesma coisa o trabalho todo, Rony, ele só muda as palavras de tal maneira que se você não prestar a máxima atenção enquanto lê, vai achar que ele falou exatamente o que o professor queria.

Rony franziu o cenho.

-E os professores ainda acham que ele sabe a matéria? – perguntou e Hermione sorriu.

-Por que você acha que ele sempre entrega o trabalho quando, mais ou menos, metade da sala já entregou? – Rony deu de ombros.

-Por que ele é paranóico? – arriscou.

-Não! – e lá estava o velho ar de sabe tudo que Rony tanto amava. – Por que os professores corrigem os trabalhos exatamente na ordem em que são entregues, logo, quando eles chegam no do Harry, eles estão tão cansados de ler sempre a mesma coisa, que não prestam muita atenção.

-Acho que vou pedir para o Harry me dar algumas aulas de como enrolar os professores. – Hermione riu.

-Acho que ele lhe dará essa aula com prazer, se você o livrar do Colin. – e apontou para onde o moreno estava; Colin parecia totalmente estressado e tirava foto de cada ângulo que as garotas pediam. Rony gargalhou e, balançando a cabeça, levantou-se e caminhou até o grupinho.

-Ei, Colin... – o garoto mais novo o olhou. – Você sabe que quando o Harry souber que você aceitou fazer isso, você pode se considerar um garoto de quinze anos morto, não sabe? – o outro deu de ombros, enquanto as garotas se afastavam ao ver o melhor amigo do Menino Que Sobreviveu ali.

-Não tenho culpa, cara. – Colin falou, finalmente pousando a câmera sobre uma mesa próxima. – As garotas falaram que me dariam trezentos galeões pelas fotos. – Rony sorriu, maldoso.

-Lhe garanto que o Harry lhe dará seiscentos para você queimar as fotos. – Colin arregalou os olhos.

-O Harry tem tudo isso? – Rony deu de ombros.

-Não se preocupe tanto, Colin, meu amigo, que isso é problema do Harry. – lançou uma piscadela para o menino, que riu, antes de pegar a câmera e ir para o próprio dormitório.

Ainda rindo, o ruivo ajoelhou ao lado do sofá e chacoalhou Harry levemente; o moreno resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de se virar, ficando de costas para o amigo, que riu, antes de pousar as mãos no braço de Harry e puxá-lo de encontro ao próprio corpo, fazendo o moreno cair no chão. Um gemido de dor se fez presente.

-O que, diabos, você quer, Rony? – Harry perguntou, ainda estirado, colocando um braço sobre os olhos.

-Só te avisar que você deve seiscentos galeões para o Colin. – isso pareceu ser o que faltava para Harry acordar totalmente. O moreno levantou-se numa velocidade tão incrível, que Rony poderia jurar que o moreno estava usando um feitiço de agilidade.

-Como é que é? – os olhos estavam arregalados, em surpresa.

-É isso mesmo. – balançou a cabeça, como que dando mais firmeza ao que dizia. – Ou você prefere que Colin ganhe trezentos das suas fãs, as quais ganharam, no mínimo, dez fotos suas dormindo? – Harry ainda olhou para o amigo, antes dos ombros caírem e ele olhar para baixo, puxando o ar com força.

-E de onde, diabos, você acha que eu vou tirar esse dinheiro? – perguntou, por fim, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o amigo, bravo.

Rony sorriu, maldoso, enquanto passava o braço por cima dos ombros do amigo e o guiava até a mesa onde Hermione estava, terminando seus deveres.

-Essa é a parte que você usa a sua capa da invisibilidade e sua Firebolt e foge de Hogwarts durante a noite, indo retirar o dinheiro em Gringotes e volta para o castelo antes de amanhecer.

Harry gargalhou.

-Antes do amanhecer? – riu. – Antes do amanhecer eu vou estar pousando em Londres ainda, Rony. – balançou a cabeça. – Mesmo porque eu teria que esperar o banco abrir. – Rony suspirou com fingido pesar.

-Então, não sei como você vai fazer para conseguir evitar que aquelas fotos se espalhem pelo castelo todo.

Harry bufou.

-Se você tivesse usado seu cérebro, saberia que teria sido muito mais fácil você pedir para a sua monitora... – apontou para Hermione. – Usar a autoridade dela e pegar o filme, antes que Colin resolvesse sumir da Sala Comunal. – Rony deu de ombros, enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa.

-E você não devia apagar em plena Sala Comunal, sabendo que tem, pelo menos, metade dela cheia de garotas doidinhas para te beijarem. - Harry revirou os olhos.

-Você só me ferra. – comentou, por fim, e Hermione riu de leve, enquanto Rony sorria.

-Mas... – o ruivo começou, fazendo o amigo olhá-lo. – Eu posso dar um jeito daquelas fotos não serem divulgadas. – Harry franziu o cenho.

-Eu não vou fazer seus deveres, Rony. – falou e o ruivo sorriu, maroto.

-Que pena... Acho que vamos ter que nos acostumar com a idéia da Pansy andar com uma foto sua por aí. – riu da cara de nojo do amigo. – Talvez a Chang mostre-a para o filho dela, suspire pesadamente e diga que o pai dele era um cara lindo, que, infelizmente, foi morto por um hipogrifo doido, na aula de Tratos, no sexto ano. – o moreno fez mais uma careta.

-Eu acho... – Harry começou, olhando brevemente para Hermione, que somente observava a conversa deles. – Que eu vou falar com o Colin. – os ombros de Rony caíram, desanimados, enquanto Hermione ria. – Você sabe onde esse fotografo de meia tigela ta, Mione? – ela concordou.

-No dormitório. – Harry sorriu agradecido, antes de se levantar e correr até o dormitório masculino do quinto ano.

Não queria nem sequer imaginar as zoação de Gina se aquelas fotos caíssem nas mãos de todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

hr

-Posso falar com você? – a voz do amigo chegou a seus ouvidos num sussurro, fazendo-a erguer os olhos do livro que lia, somente para encarar Brian, que estava em pé do outro lado da mesa.

Gina deu de ombros.

-Se for para pedir mínimos detalhes sobre o assunto do café da manhã, esquece. – sorriu. – Melissa tentou hoje cedo e não deu muito certo. – o moreno sentou-se e franziu o cenho.

-Era isso que ela veio falar com você? – a ruiva concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ah, então era por isso que ela tava meio ruborizada quando chegou no Salão Comunal. – Gina riu de leve.

-Na verdade, ela tava ruborizada porque eu falei que só contava, se ela me contasse os mínimos detalhes da noite de vocês. – Brian abafou uma risada.

-Quer dizer então, que se eu quiser saber os detalhes, saberei por que eu não me importaria de contar? – Gina riu baixinho.

-Mais ou menos isso. – ele sorriu, maroto. – Mas não se esqueça que se você fizer isso e a Mel ficar sabendo, você pode se considerar castrado. – ele sorriu.

-Além do fato de que não foi para pedir detalhes que eu vim aqui. – ela sorriu.

-Pra quê foi, então? – perguntou, colocando uma pena no meio do livro que estava a sua frente e fechando-o, colocando-o em cima do pergaminho onde escrevia seu dever.

O moreno a sua frente ficou sério e puxou o ar com força, enquanto apoiava os braços em cima do tampo lustroso, olhando brevemente apara os lados.

Inclinando o corpo para frente, começou:

-Eu só estava tentando entender... – Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pedindo para que ele continuasse. – O que, demônios, deu em você, já que até antes daquele ataque á Hogsmead você jurava de pé junto que o odiava. – a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E, na mesma noite que você sai da enfermaria, acaba... Você sabe. – Gina suspirou pesadamente.

-Você sabe muito bem que, por mais que eu negue, eu nunca deixei de amar o Harry. – ele concordou. – E, naquela noite, ele disse que me ama. – olhou o amigo nos olhos. – Mas sabe... Não parecia que ele estivesse falando isso da boca para fora; os olhos dele brilharam de uma maneira que eu nunca pude imaginar que iriam brilhar i _pra_ /i mim e i _só_ /i para mim. – Brian permaneceu calado, esperando a amiga terminar de encontrar a coragem dentro de si para entrar em detalhes tão pessoais, que ele próprio duvidava que conseguiria falar assim, na lata, sem sentir o mínimo medo. – E, na hora que ele chegou onde eu o havia chamado... – não pôde reprimir um suspiro que escapou de seus lábios ao se lembrar da cena do Menino Que Sobreviveu encostado na porta, esperando uma explicação. – Os olhos dele estavam brilhando de tal maneira, que ele me deu a maior certeza de que eu o havia ferido muito, mais cedo ao falar um monte de mentiras.

Brian sorriu de canto.

-Exatamente como você disse que faria se conseguisse fazê-lo se apaixonar.

-Sim. – balançou a cabeça, dando mais certeza ao que dizia. – Exatamente o que eu disse. – puxou o ar com força. – E, na hora que eu disse que o amava... – Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ele se aproximou de mim, com um sorriso tão sincero... E ele colocou a minha mão no coração dele, sabe? – o amigo sorriu, compreensivo. – E, Merlin, Brian! Tava disparado! – o moreno suspirou, enquanto enlaçava suas mãos uma na outra.

-Você realmente acha que ele te ama dessa maneira, Gi? – perguntou, após algum tempo em silêncio. Gina suspirou.

-Acho. – olhou-o; um sorrisinho triste no canto dos lábios. Brian suspirou.

-Gi... – ajeitou-se. – Você sabe que ele é galinha. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – E você sabe que esse tipo de garoto sabe mentir muito bem sobre os próprios sentimentos? – ela bufou.

-Sei, Brian! Eu sei disso tudo. – ele olhou-a, esperando que ela continuasse. – Mas, se você prestar um pouquinho de atenção, o Harry não ficou com ninguém depois daquela noite. – fora a vez de Brian bufar.

-Claro! Pra quê ele ficaria com outras garotas, se pode ter a melhor de Hogwarts? – Gina o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Ele só me teve uma noite, Brian. Falei sério quando disse que não estava com ele. – o outro a olho, irônico.

-E aquele papo de recaída?

-Às vezes nos beijamos, mas nada demais. – cerrou os olhos. – O assunto acaba, o clima rola e nos beijamos, mas sabe quantas vezes isso já aconteceu desde que nós viramos amigos? – Brian negou. – Duas!

O moreno suspirou e levantou-se.

-Você que sabe. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas já aviso: se eu te ver chorando novamente, como naquele dia, eu juro que faço questão de matar o Potter na porrada. – Gina riu e, sorrindo, Brian caminhou apressado para fora da biblioteca.

hr

-Estamos dentro! – Harry exclamou, entrando no vestiário, onde o time estava terminando de se vestir, enquanto esperava o capitão chegar. – Madame Hooch disse que o gol que aquele idiota da Lufa-Lufa tentou fazer na hora que Malfoy e Neville começaram a brigar não valeu, de modo que ganhamos com uma diferença de trinta pontos e não de vinte, como pensávamos. – os jogadores sorriram.

-Quem foi para a final com a gente? – Rony perguntou, terminando de ajeitar o fecho de sua bota. – Corvinal? – Harry pareceu não ouvir o que o amigo perguntou, enquanto lia atentamente o que estava escrito no pergaminho que segurava, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a porta da sua sala; o sobretudo do uniforme do time esvoaçando atrás do corpo.

-Não. – respondeu, por fim, enquanto encostava-se na batente da porta; os olhos ainda caminhavam pela folha. – Pegamos Sonserina. – Rony bufou.

-Ouvi dizer que esse time ta pior que antes. – Simas disse, enquanto colocava o sobretudo sobre os ombros.

Harry sorriu.

-Para você ver a decadência dos dias atuais. – deu de ombros e todos riram. – Mas o fato é que essas cobras jogam sujo e vamos ter cuidado, pois, modéstia a parte, o nosso time é o melhor de Hogwarts e eles sabem disso. – suspirou. – Mesmo que não admitam... E é por isso que eles vão fazer de tudo para derrubar vocês todos e ganhar a taça.

-Sinceramente... – Gina começou, enquanto penteava os cabelos para prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo. – Mesmo que esses idiotas façam um curso intensivo de Como Se Joga Quadribol, eles não conseguem fazer um único gol, sem antes derrubar o goleiro. – terminou de passar o elástico ao arredor dos cachos rubros e, girando sobre os calcanhares, apontou a escova, que ainda segurava, para o irmão. – Então, tome i _muito_ /i cuidado, Ronald! – o ruivo bateu continência.

-Cuidado é meu sobrenome. – todos riram.

-Mas o fato... – Harry falou, sério, fazendo todos se calarem. – É que todos são bons, mas os sonserinos vão tentar acertar os melhores. – e apontou para Gina, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

-Ei, garotão, eu sei me cuidar! – Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, divertido.

-Eu só não quero ninguém ferido. – ele se defendeu e Gina gargalhou.

-Muito meigo da sua parte, mas sabemos nos cuidar, i _tigrão_ /i . – todos gargalharam diante o bico que Harry fez perante o apelido.

-De onde você tira tanto apelidos ridículos? – ele perguntou, sorrindo desdenhoso. A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Antes ridículos do que medonhos. – ele continuou a encará-lo, esperando que ela continuasse. – O quê? Você acha que ninguém sabe os apelidos que a Chang usa com todo mundo que fica?

-Tipo? – Harry perguntou, fingindo que não era com ele.

-Ah, não sei. – ela se fingiu pensativa. – Tipo: Chuchu, abobrinha, beterraba... – a cada palavra que ela dizia, Harry corava e os outros membros do time riam.

Após isso, o treino correu muito bem, com Harry e Gina se cutucando eventualmente, fazendo os outros jogadores pensarem, por breves minutos, que eles haviam se esquecido do fato de que eram amigos e, como tais, não se tratavam como antes de o serem.

De fato, aquela amizade estava rendendo bem mais risadas do que as brigas sem pé nem cabeça que aqueles dois tinham.

hr

A lua jazia alta e solitária no mar negro e profundo que era o céu daquela noite. A brisa morna soprava, fazendo as árvores balançarem levemente perante seu toque, enquanto o pio dos animais noturnos pareciam cantar uma bela canção de amor, como que dizendo que naquela noite algo especial aconteceria.

A luz prata da lua entrava pela janela aberta e era a única luz no Salão Comunal da Grifinória; as chamas da lareira já haviam se apagado há muito tempo, porém isso não parecia ser motivo o suficiente para que ele desviasse o olhar das cinzas.

Era como se, de repente, ele não precisasse de mais nada que não fosse pensar _ i nela /i _; como se somente o fato de conseguir ver o sorriso dela em seus pensamentos, fosse o suficiente para fazer com que um sorriso surgisse nos seus próprios lábios.

Talvez, estivessem certo ao dizer que ele se apaixonara; talvez não. Não sabia ao certo o que era aquilo que sentia, somente sabia que era bom. Era realmente muito bom aquele sentimento, onde o fazia somente ver as qualidades dela, como se os defeitos fossem algo irrelevantes.

Gostasse ele ou não, sorria muito mais quando estava na companhia dela, do que quando estava com algum amigo ou familiar.

Sentia-se completo ao lado dela, como se não precisasse de nada mais para poder gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que era o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Como se somente a presença dela fizesse todos os problemas sumirem; todas as dificuldades parecerem coisas ridículas e fáceis de serem vencidas.

Se ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Não sabia mais passar um dia longe dela; precisava ouvir a risada doce, a voz melodiosa; ver as íris brilharem de uma maneira insegura por breves segundos, enquanto ela sorria sem jeito e lhe contava o que estava acontecendo.

Suspirou; precisava sentir o perfume doce dela; precisava sentir o corpo macio e de curvas perfeitas contra o seu, num abraço carinhoso; precisava sentir os lábios mornos contra o seu, num beijo carinhoso.

Precisava dela para tudo, mesmo que isso significasse ter que agüentar ela lhe provocar, esperando alguma reação; e a única que ele conseguia achar, era envolvê-la pela cintura delgada, sorrir de canto, e beijá-la.

-Isso são horas? – uma voz doce chegou a seus ouvidos, tirando-o de seu devaneio, fazendo com que olhasse por cima dos próprios ombros, somente para vê-la. Sorriu.

-Provavelmente não, mas já que estou sem meu relógio e a senhorita decidiu dar uma volta pelo Salão, não deve ser tão tarde.

Hillary riu e caminhando nas pontas dos pés – fato que ele adorava ver quando ela aparecia do nada no meio da noite, usando somente a calça e a blusinha do pijama -, sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando os pés em cima do puf que havia na frente do sofá.

-Sem sono? – ela perguntou e Joe deu de ombros.

-Não é todo mundo que é afortunado de ter longas e maravilhosas noites de sono. – ela voltou a rir, enquanto permitia que ele passasse o braço por sobre seus ombros e a aconchegasse contra o peito forte. – E você?

Ela deu de ombros.

-É meio difícil dormir quando se tem uma garota idiota no seu dormitório, que não pára de tagarelar com as amiguinhas. – ele sorriu maroto.

-E aposto que o assunto principal eram garotos. – Hillary bufou, mal humorada.

-Ei, eu não me importaria se fosse só isso. – ele riu de leve.

-E por que então? Elas falavam de alguém especifico? – a morena corou e agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro.

-Ah, bem... – ele pôde vê-la bater um indicador no outro, num gesto que deixava claro que não estava disposta a revelar todos os detalhes. – Pode-se dizer que sim.

-Ei, pode ir me contando os detalhes. – ele mandou, cutucando a lateral do tronco dela, que gargalhou.

-Você não vai querer saber, de qualquer forma. – ela resmungou, enquanto se afastava dele, numa tentativa frustrada de fugir do ataque de cócegas que se seguiu.

As gargalhadas dela soavam pelo Salão silencioso, e eram acompanhadas pelas risadas divertidas deles.

-Desembucha logo, piveta. – ele pediu, num tom de voz de quem não aceita um não como resposta. Hillary ainda ofegava do ataque de risos e não pôde evitar ficar mais ofegante ao perceber a posição em que estavam; ela deitada no sofá e ele sobre seu corpo. Os rostos próximos, fazendo os hálitos febris se misturarem.

-Está bem. – murmurou, tentando fazê-lo sair de cima de si, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a deixá-la recuar dessa vez; uma das mãos fazia um leve carinho na barriga reta, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Elas estavam falando de você. Feliz agora? – ele riu.

-Ainda não. – beijou-a brevemente nos lábios. – Quero saber o que você fez, pra estar tão sem jeito de falar nesse assunto. – ela bufou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele conseguiu se manter em cima dela.

-Joe. – ela murmurou, num suplicio, mas ele fingiu não entender e, abaixando a cabeça, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Diga.

-Ta, ta bem. – ela afundou as unhas nos ombros largos, segurando-se pra não mandá-lo para um lugar nada agradável; será que ele não estava vendo que ela não estava confortável naquela posição? – Elas estavam falando que... – parou por breves segundos para conter o gemido que queria escapar de sua garganta ao senti-lo beijando seu pescoço. – Você era um pedaço de mau caminho... – ele riu, rouco, perto do seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – No que eu concordo. – continuou, maliciosa. – Mas aí elas falaram qualquer coisa sobre irem ficar com você ainda essa semana. – nessa parte, ele parou de provocá-la e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Você não acredito nisso, acreditou? – ele perguntou e ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto de linhas firmes, docemente.

-Não. – ele sorriu, aliviado. – Mas disse para elas que você preferia que as garotas tivessem cérebro á uma bunda ou seios grandes. – Joe gargalhou.

-Eu não acredito que você disse isso. – Hillary sorriu de canto, irônica.

-Vai dizer que é mentira? – ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então não me enche e aproveite para sair de cima de mim!

-Só se você dançar comigo! – ele exclamou, levantando-se e puxando-a do sofá, levando-a para o meio do Salão, onde eles pararam. Hillary riu.

-Não tem nem música, Joe! – ele deu de ombros.

-Canta pra mim também, então. – ela girou os olhos. – Ei! O que posso fazer se sou um péssimo cantor? – perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, antes de começar a balançar o corpo de um lado para o outro, lentamente, no que ela o acompanhou.

-Uhhh... – a morena começou, baixinho, enquanto apoiava a testa no ombro dele. – There's a song that's inside of my soul. – ergueu a cabeça e sorriu docemente para ele, que retribuiu, como que dizendo que conhecia aquela música. –It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. – deram um giro e, rindo de leve, ela continuou. – I'm awake in the infinite cold.

Ficou um tempo em silêncio, somente cantarolando, como que fazendo os instrumentos, enquanto sentia a mão quente dele subir por sua coluna.

-But you sing to me... – ele sorriu e começou a cantar baixinho, acompanhando-a. – Over and over and over again.

Ele inclinou o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a inclinar a coluna pra trás, mas isso não impediu os corpos de roçarem e, antes que ela pudesse voltar a cantar, ele a coloca na mesma posição de antes e, aproximando os lábios da orelha dela, continua a música.

-So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. – os corpos continuavam a balançar no ritmo da música inexistente, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro, explorando. E, por mais surpreso que estivesse, Joe não pôde evitar o sorriso orgulhoso que escapou para seus lábios; ela não estava mais fugindo do seu toque.

-I pray to be only yours. – ela continuou, baixinho, enquanto eles se encaravam nos olhos. – I know now; you're my only hope.

-Amo você. – Joe murmurou, simplesmente, fazendo com que próximas frases da música simplesmente sumir da mente de Hillary, que arregalou os olhos, enquanto os lábios se entreabriam.

O coração batia apressado contra seu peito e o ar se perdeu no caminho de seus pulmões. As pernas viraram geléias e a boca ficou seca.

-O quê? – perguntou, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Era como se toda felicidade do mundo estivesse ali, dento do seu peito, fazendo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

-Eu disse que te amo. – ele murmurou, ainda a enlaçando pela cintura, enquanto as íris azuis brilhavam de uma maneira que ela nunca poderia supor ver os olhos de alguém brilhando para si. – Me enganei com a Gina, mas... – ele continuou, ciente de que isso era um dos principais fatores que a impediam de acreditar. – Com você é diferente. – colocou uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha dela, antes de acariciar o rosto pasmo. – Com você é como se...

-Tudo parecesse perfeito? – ela completou, ao ver que ele não achava palavras.

-É. – ela sorriu docemente.

-Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – Joe arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Como? – ela voltou a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

-É como me sinto em relação a você, Joe. – ela murmurou, aproximando seus lábios do dele. – Com você tudo parece perfeito demais para ser verdade. – ela suspirou. – Perfeito demais para ser pra mim. – ele a apertou mais contra si.

-Pois acredite. – beijou brevemente os lábios dela. – Eu sou todinho seu. – completou, divertido e ela gargalhou.

-Eu te amo, seu lesado. – fora à vez de ele rir, mas as risadas não duraram muito, uma vez que os lábios haviam se juntado num beijo apaixonado.

hr

O sol brilhava alto naquele final de manhã de domingo, onde os alunos andavam pela escola: rindo, conversando e se divertindo, antes de irem para o Salão Principal, almoçar.

E eles não eram diferentes; caminhavam lado a lado, gargalhando de qualquer coisa, enquanto iam lentamente para o Salão Principal, pelo caminho alternativo que ele havia sugerido, o qual estava praticamente vazio.

Os raios do sol matinal entravam pelas janelas abertas, enquanto o canto dos pássaros enchiam o ar.

Cabeças femininas viravam quando eles passavam; algumas olhavam para ele com cobiça, outras olhavam para ela com um brilho assassino nas íris.

-Eu juro que não entendo por que todas as garotas solteiras de Hogwarts decidiram me olhar com ódio de um tempo pra cá. – Gina resmungou, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava, uma vez que no final de semana os alunos podiam andar com a roupa que quisessem.

Harry riu e, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, sorriu maroto para ela.

-Talvez por que elas achem que estamos namorando. – tudo o que recebeu em reposta foi uma gostosa gargalhada vinda dela.

-E aposto que quem espalhou esse boato foi você, idiota. – ele riu e negou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que não devo fazer isso. – ela deu de ombros, como que dizendo que não se importaria de matá-lo por uma coisa que ele não havia feito.

-Certo. – resmungou, parando de andar e virando-se para ele, que a imitou, de modo que ficaram de gente um para o outro. – Então quem foi? – Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-E eu que vou saber? – Gina fez uma cara de que isso era óbvio. – Ora, por favor, Gi! Eu posso ser... Como é mesmo que você me chamava? – fez uma fingida cara pensativa. – Ah, sim! Eu posso ser o "senhor popularidade", mas isso não quer dizer que eu fico sabendo de tudo o que acontece na escola.

Uma risadinha sarcástica escapou pelos lábios naturalmente vermelhos.

-Olha minha cara de quem é idiota de acreditar nisso, Potter! – ele gargalhou, porém, antes que pudesse responder, uma risada debochada chegou ao ouvido de ambos, que viraram a cabeça, somente para ver Cho Chang parada no final do corredor; a barriga mostrava que logo o bebê dela iria nascer, porém isso não parecia ter feito ela começar a criar juízo e continuar na sua.

-Ora, vejam só... – ela começou, desdenhosa. – Se não é o casal perfeito de Hogwarts tendo sua primeira briga. – Harry revirou os olhos e Gina sorriu sarcástica.

-Isso na sua voz é ciúme, querida? – Cho permitiu que uma risada fina e irritante escapasse por seus lábios.

-Ciúme? De uma Weasley? – riu novamente, desdenhosa. – Me poupe, queridinha. É óbvio que o Harryzinho aqui só está com você para poder dizer que levou para a cama a segunda garota mais bonita de Hogwarts para a cama.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-É? – ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos. – Me diz uma coisa, Chang... – ele continuou, ignorando o fato de que era óbvio que Gina queria responder isso. – Por que eu ficaria com a Gina para falar que levei para a minha cama a melhor de Hogwarts, sendo que já fiz isso, antes dela voltar, com você? E para que, diabos, eu iria usar a Gina, sendo que ela é a única garota desse castelo, além da Hermione, disposta a ter qualquer tipo de relação comigo, que não seja para ter fama ou dinheiro?

-Ela não está com você por causa de dinheiro? – a oriental repetiu, antes de gargalhar. – Harry, querido, como você é ingênuo! É claro que ela está com você por causa de dinheiro; ou você acha que os Weasley's não precisam de uma fonte de renda mais estável do que aquele buraco onde o Weasley pai fingi trabalhar?

-Ao menos... – Gina começou, se aproximando alguns passos. – Meu pai pode dizer que é honesto, que nunca teve que roubar de ninguém para conseguir manter sua família, que por um acaso, é uma das mais numerosas da Inglaterra. – cerrou os olhos, transformando-os em duas fendas amêndoas. – Ao menos, meu pai pode dizer que todos os seus filhos foram criados com dignidade e que nenhum deles, jamais, se preocupou em virar amigo de alguém somente para ter fama, dinheiro e o rosto impresso na primeira página no Profeta Diário. Nossa família ao menos pode se orgulhar de ninguém, jamais, ter ficado grávida de um sonserino e dizer que o filho é de alguém tão famoso quanto o Harry. – um sorrisinho desdenhoso escapou para o canto de seus lábios. – Pelo menos, se é pra trapacear, minha família sabe fazer a coisa durar por anos, enquanto você e sua família fazem durar por, no máximo, quatro meses!

-O que você está insinuando? – a oriental perguntou, cerrando os olhos. Harry girou os olhos.

-Que você e sua família são um bando de burros. – o moreno respondeu, antes de segurar Gina pelo antebraço e começar a caminhar, apressado, na direção oposta á da oriental.

-Que revoltado você! – Gina exclamou, quando já estavam fora do campo de audição da chinesa. Harry riu de leve.

-Posso não gostar da Chang, ruiva, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queria ser o responsável de fazer a garota ter um ataque de nervos e entrar em trabalho de parto antes da hora. – Gina sorriu, irônica.

-Esse seu lado preocupado com tudo e com todos é comovente. – comentou, enxugando uma lágrima imaginaria no canto dos olhos.

-Você não presta. – foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de ficarem em silêncio, enquanto Harry ainda a arrastava para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram no Hall de Entrada, Harry finalmente a soltou e, parou de caminhar, fazendo-a imitá-lo.

-Quem entra primeiro? Eu ou você? – ele perguntou, sarcástico e Gina gargalhou.

-Que tal os dois ao mesmo tempo? – ela resmungou. – Não, porque a gente só entra separado se quiser dar certeza á esse povo todo de que estamos tendo algum tipo de relação secreta.

-E se entrarmos juntos...

-Damos a certeza de que não nos importamos se eles acham se estamos juntos, separados, brigados, enrolados ou o que quer que seja. – Harry sorriu malicioso.

-Sabia que tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso? – Gina deu de ombros.

-Sei. – sorriu. – Mas nada que pudéssemos ter, além de amizade, não seria proibido, uma vez que você é o genro que mamãe pediu a Merlin. – Harry gargalhou. – Claro que tirando somente a parte de ser mulherengo. – Harry deu de ombros.

-Não tenho culpa que todas as mulheres me atraem! – a ruiva girou os olhos.

-Você é pior que tarado! – e, girando nos calcanhares, começou a caminhar para dentro do Salão. Rindo, Harry a seguiu.

-Ei! E aquele papo de entrar junto? – ele perguntou, quando conseguiu caminhar ao lado dela, que deu de ombros.

-Não sei. – olhou para ele de rabo de olho. – Só sei que você correndo atrás de mim, no meio do Salão Principal, fez as garotas criarem a ligeira esperança de que você pudesse ter brigado com a sua nova namoradinha. – Harry gargalhou.

-Se eu tivesse uma! – Gina parou de caminhar, os olhos arregalados e os lábios curvados em um sorriso maroto.

-Que dizer que o senhor Sedução não está conseguindo pegar nenhuma garota? Que está na seca? – Harry fechou a cara e Gina gargalhou.

-Não tenho culpa que todas elas acham que estou tendo um caso com você.

-Não que elas ou você mesmo se importem em ser fiel. – Harry encolheu os ombros.

-De fato, mas elas estão preocupadas com o que você pode fazer se descobrir que elas estão beijando o seu "namorado" aqui. – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Bando de idiotas superficiais. – resmungou, antes de voltar a caminhar e sentar-se ao lado de Melissa; Harry postou-se ao seu lado.

-Olá, estranha! – Hillary exclamou, do outro lado da mesa, acenado animadamente para a ruiva, que sorriu e não pôde evitar perceber as mãos entrelaçadas de Hillary e Joe sobre a mesa.

-Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou, indicando as mãos dos amigos.

-Não só você, mas Hogwarts toda! – Melissa exclamou, rindo. – Se você soubesse como foi que esses dois se declararam... – gargalhou. – Foi patético!

-Ao menos não somos nós que beijamos alguém que gosta de ambos os sexos. – Joe resmungou, antes de beber um gole de seu suco. Gina riu e Melissa mostrou a língua para o irmão.

-Ei! Eu já superei essa fase vergonhosa da minha vida! – Brian exclamou, mal humorado, enquanto corava, fato que arrancou risadas de todos os amigos presentes.

-Eu que o diga, meu amor. – Melissa comentou, enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Joe olhou de um para o outro, desconfiado.

-Devo questionar a pureza da minha irmãzinha? – ele perguntou, perigosamente, fazendo Brian engolir em seco e Melissa girar os olhos.

-Não quando de puro você só tem o cabelo. – ela respondeu e Joe corou violentamente.

-Melissa! – Melissa e Gina gargalharam perante o fato raro de ter Joe corado em sua frente.

-Vai dizer que é mentira, Antony? – Gina perguntou, frisando, divertido, o sobrenome do amigo.

-Não me chame de Antony, Molly! – Gina bufou.

-Merlin! Onde mamãe estava com a cabeça quando me deu o nome dela? – apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. – Eu amo a mamãe, mas ela tem um nome que, definitivamente, não combina com Virginia.

-Não que você devesse reclamar. – Rony resmungou, falando pela primeira vez. – Mamãe queria te chamar de Ginevra. – Gina cuspiu o gole de suco que tinha na boca.

-O QUÊ? – todos riram. – Merlin do céu! Papai e mamãe deviam estar bêbados quando faziam uma lista de nomes a dar. – Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Realmente. Dar meu nome do meio de Billius é sacanagem das grandes.

-Billius é uma gracinha, Rony. – Hermione resmungou, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

Porém, antes que o ruivo pudesse responder, o barulho de metal contra vidro se fez presente, de maneira que todos os alunos olharam para a mesa dos professores e se calaram ao ver Dumbledore se levantando.

-Boa tarde a todos. – ele começou, sorrindo. – Eu sei que provavelmente a conversa de vocês deve estar animada. – olhou para a mesa de Grifinória. – Por isso serei breve. – sorriu, bondoso. – Gostaria de avisá-los de que esse ano, Hogwarts dará um baile de despedida no próximo dia vinte e nove, logo que os testes finais acabarem, bem como o campeonato de Quadribol. – pigarreou e o burburinho que se instalara no Salão sumiu. – Não é necessário levar par, mas seria interessante ver novos casais se formarem. – olhou para Harry e Gina, como se soubesse de algo que mais ninguém soubesse. – E todos deverão estar de gala. Alunos de todos os anos poderão comparecer. – risadinhas se espalharam entre os alunos do quarto ano para baixo. – Sem mais. – e sentou-se, fazendo com que o habitual barulho de conversa voltasse a tona, três oitavas mais alto que antes do aviso.

-Ei, Gina! – Harry chamou, ignorando as risadinhas de Hillary e Melissa e os resmungos de Hermione, perante o pedido de confirmação de Rony, se ela iria com ele mesmo.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos de sua comida, somente para se deparar com um sorriso sincero de Harry.

-Que tal irmos ao baile juntos? Como amigos. – completou ao ver o olhar irônico dela, que sorriu após ele dizer isso.

Deu de ombros.

-Por mim tudo bem. – e voltou a comer, como se nem tivesse parado.

Harry sorriu. Nunca pensara que seria tão simples assim.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Eu sei que MAIS UMA VEZ eu demorei! P Mas sejamos justos! Demorei bem menos que antes! )

Os motivos de eu ter demorado um pouquinho mais do que o planejado com esse capítulo, foram: 1-Bloqueio! u.u; 2- Passei uma semana toda correndo atrás de roupa pra ir à formatura de duas amigas minhas, que por sinal estavam lindas; 3- preguiça também participou dessa vez! XD

Mas, o mais importante, e que não é nenhum motivo de ter atrasado é: PASSEI DE ANO DIRETO:D

Ou seja: nada de provas até o dia vinte e dois; nada de estudar matéria do ano todo. Somente ser feliz, dormir até tarde; ler tudo o que tenho direito; me divertir; e, é claro, escrever! -

Mas enfim... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar! ) Música que Hillary e Joe cantam é a Only Hope da Mandy Moore.

E quem apoiava Joe/Gina, só um apelo: NÃO ME MATEM! U.U'

COMENTEM! ;)

Beijinhos...

Serena Bluemoon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

O sol brilhava alto naquela manhã de sábado; a brisa morna soprava, acariciando os rostos dos alunos que riam, conversavam, brincavam, gritavam e cantavam, sentados nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, esperando o último jogo daquele ano começar.

Torcedores de Grifinória e Sonserina haviam sido devidamente separados, o que fazia com que ficasse óbvio que a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts estavam torcendo pela casa dos Leões.

Ao longe, com alguma magia feita por Dumbledore, o hino da escola soava alto, no que alguns alunos acompanhavam roucos e desafinados, abraçados á seus amigos e balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro.

Enquanto no campo estava toda essa bagunça, no vestiário o único som era a da torcida, que chagava abafado ao ouvido dos jogadores; jogadores os quais estavam sentados nos bancos, completamente vestidos, de cabeças baixas, tentando relaxar, enquanto esperavam o capitão sair de sua sala, com os últimos avisos, antes que o sinal que chamava os times para o campo soasse.

A tensão pairava quase palpável no ar; não que o time estivesse com medo de perder o jogo, porém isso não mudava o fato que eles tinham uma vantagem de somente vinte pontos, a qual poderia ser alcançada facilmente, o que fazia com que os Artilheiros sentissem-se na obrigação de marcar o maior numero de gols possíveis logo de cara; os Batedores sentiam-se pressionados a não deixar nenhum balaço se aproximar dos outros jogadores; o goleiro sentia-se nauseado somente de pensar que teria que defender todas as goles que tentasse passar por si, até que seu time tivesse feito, no mínimo, seis gols.

Já o apanhador e capitão do time, acabara de sair de sua sala, completamente vestido e relaxado, enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer.

-Santa confiança. – Rony resmungou, seu rosto variando de uma clara tonalidade verde para uma levemente azul.

Harry ergueu os olhos do pergaminho que segurava e sorriu para o amigo.

-Você ta bem? – perguntou e Rony confirmou com a cabeça, achando que se abrisse a boca novamente, colocaria seu café da manhã para fora. – Ótimo! – Harry exclamou, energético e animado. – Então, vamos lá time.. – sorriu, confiante. – Sabemos que podemos vencer Sonserina; o tempo está ótimo; o time está treinado e todos sabem o que fazer. – todos suspiraram pesadamente. – Vamos continuar com a taça, por que vocês sabem que perderam a capacidade reprodutora se perdermos. – os meninos estremeceram, enquanto Hillary e Gina somente se entreolhavam e reviravam os olhos.

-Você não era o mais desesperado para vencer isso tudo, Harry? – Gina perguntou e, olhando confuso para ela, o moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então, como, diabos, você consegue estar tão relaxado? E, pior, sair da sua sala cantarolando? – Harry riu.

-Gi, meu bem... – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas; ele era excêntrico ou essa era sua maneira de mostrar sua insegurança? Talvez estivesse dopado, resmungou em pensamentos. – A gente vai jogar contra a Sonserina; é tão simples ficar relaxado se você pensar que eles são piores que criancinhas, que acabaram de aprender a montar numa vassoura.

Gina torceu os lábios, descrente. Levantando-se, entregou sua vassoura para Hillary, que riu de leve, inconformada com o fato de que a ruiva ainda insistia em cismar tanto com Harry, mesmo que este houvesse se tornado seu melhor amigo nos últimos meses.

Cerrando os olhos de maneira analítica, assim que se aproximou do amigo, Gina esticou o braço e pousou a palma de sua mão na testa dele, que a olhou interrogativamente.

-Não, não está com febre. – ela resmungou e alguns risinhos nervosos se fizeram presentes. – Harry... - ele a olhou, esperando pacientemente que o juízo dela voltasse. – Você, realmente, conseguiu esse cargo de capitão honestamente?

-Até onde eu me lembre, ruiva, sim. – ela suspirou com fingindo pesar, antes de dar um tapa na lateral da cabeça dele, que gemeu, enquanto massageava o local atingido. – Pirou de vez?

-Harry, acorda! – exclamou, exasperada. – Estamos falando da SONSERINA aqui, criatura de Merlin! – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que dizendo que ainda não captara onde a ruiva quisera chegar. Ela puxou o ar com força, conformando-se por ter arranjado um amigo tão lerdo. – Eles roubam, lembra? Tiram os melhores jogadores de campo e, ainda assim, você acha que devemos RELAXAR?

Harry fez um leve bico.

-E eu apanhando de idiota. – resmungou. – Sim, Gina, devemos relaxar! Se entrarmos naquele campo... – apontou para os artilheiros e batedores. – Estressados e... – apontou para Rony. – Nauseados, nós vamos ganhar uma bela estadia grátis na Ala Hospitalar, além, é claro, de um belo vexame, por que perder para Sonserina é o fim.

-Mas não é por isso que vamos entrar saltitantes e cantando no campo, sua anta! – ela revidou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Bufou. – Quer saber? Se você quer ser o único excêntrico naquele campo, vai com Merlin; não conte comigo para fazer parte do coral. – Harry riu.

-Ei, relaxa, i _amore mio /i _. – ele resmungou, divertido, frisando sarcasticamente as duas ultimas palavras. – Assim que você e seus amiguinhos Artilheiros fizerem os seis gols necessários para vencermos e mantermos a taça na sala de McGonagall, juro que capturo o pomo o mais rápido possível.

Gina puxou o ar com força e finalmente pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo; Merlin, estava tão nervosa a ponto de achar que Harry não poderia sequer estar relaxado? Que idiota, pensou, enquanto girava sobre os calcanhares e voltava a se sentar ao lado de Hillary, que, sorrindo matreira, entregou sua vassoura.

-Foi patético, né? – perguntou, baixinho, enquanto o time terminava de se arrumar, parecendo não notar as duas. Hillary sufocou uma risada.

-Só até a parte antes de você bater nele. – deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Ele bem que merecia aquele tapa, mas só por ter entrado cantando. – Gina riu, enquanto as duas se levantavam.

-Acho que Malfoy finalmente encontrou uma maneira de deixar uma garota nervosa antes do primeiro encontro. – resmungou, sarcástica e Hillary gargalhou.

-Só não acho que ele vá querer ter um encontro com alguém que está ali para vencê-lo. – Gina deu de ombros novamente, enquanto checava se os fechos de suas luvas estavam bem afivelados.

-Não que eu me importe realmente. – resmungou, sorrindo, antes de pegar sua vassoura e apoiá-la sobre o ombro.

Hillary riu e levantou-se também, no mesmo instante em que o primeiro apito soava do lado de fora, chamando o time dos leões para fora do vestiário.

-Boa sorte, time! – todos falaram, em uníssono, antes de montarem em suas respectivas vassouras e, dando impulso com as pernas, voar para fora do vestiário sob a ovação da torcida.

-E aí vem o time dos leões! – Dino falou, sua voz magicamente ampliada. – Weasley, Weasley, Rivendell, Creevy, Finnigan, Thompson eeeee Potter! – a torcida vermelha e dourada gritou, empolgada, enquanto os jogadores davam a volta de apresentação no campo, antes de tomarem suas posições.

O segundo apito soou e o time de Sonserina começou a entrar no campo.

-E o time das cobras entra em campo. – Dino continuou com sua narração. – Slater, Stone, McNeil, Tate, Bishop, Brenner eeeee Malfoy. – a torcida verde e prata gritou a plenos pulmões, porém mesmo assim não conseguiu superar as vais vindas da torcida dos leões.

O time de Sonserina tomou suas posições, de frente para os jogadores de Grifinória; Harry e Draco se encaravam fixamente; o loiro com um olhar vitorioso, como que dizendo que Grifinória não tinha a mínima chance; o moreno tinha um olhar desdenhoso, como que perguntando por que os sonserinos estavam perdendo tempo e a pouca reputação que tinham naquele jogo que aconteceria.

Madame Hooch montou na própria vassoura e, dando impulso com as pernas, ficou flutuando entre os dois times; lançou um olhar atento a todos os jogadores, analisando-os.

-Quero um jogo limpo. – ela disse, pousando seus olhos nos dois apanhadores. – E isso vale para todos. – terminou, antes de voltar a pousar e, dando um leve chute na lateral da caixa onde havia as bolas, os balaços saíram voando, desesperados, pelo campo.

Logo atrás das duas bolas, o raio dourado passou, voando veloz, ao arredor da cabeça de cada um dos apanhadores, antes de sumir.

-E a Goles é lançada... – Dino começou, quando a professora de vôo pegou a última bola entre as mãos e a jogava para cima. Os artilheiros de ambos os times avançaram. – E começa o jogo! Goles na posse da Artilheira Rivendell de Grifinória.

Hillary segurou com firmeza a Goles contra o próprio corpo, enquanto voava com a maior velocidade que sua vassoura agüentava em direção dos Aros do outro lado do campo, enquanto desviava de vários jogadores. Gina a acompanhava, voando um pouco mais abaixo, para o caso da Goles caírem. Já Creevy voava rapidamente, na mesma altura que Hillary.

Os artilheiros de Sonserina tentavam se aproximar de Hillary para roubar a Goles, porém os Batedores dos leões, Simas e Thompson não deixavam, lançando os balanços cada vez com mais violência.

Saindo de um perfeito Giro-da-Preguiça, para evitar um balaço que tomara o caminho que Simas não previra, Hillary segurou a bola entre seus dedos com firmeza, enquanto erguia o braço e, reunindo toda a força que tinha, lançou a Goles na direção do Aro do Centro, por onde a bola passou, antes que Brenner pudesse chegar mais perto.

A torcida vermelho-dourada gritou a plenos pulmões, comemorando, enquanto Hillary soltava um gritinho de felicidade e virava sua vassoura, fazendo-a voar na direção dos aros que Rony protegia. Bateu sua mão contra a palma da mão de Gina, quando passou pela amiga, que começava a virar a vassoura para recuar também.

O vento frio soprava com força, desmanchando seus cabelos, que cada vez mais se soltava do elástico, fazendo algumas mechas castanhas se prenderem nos lábios seco, devido ao forte vento que batia em sua face.

Harry sorriu, do alto, observando o jogo, enquanto fingia procurar o pomo. Malfoy estava um pouco mais a frente, as mãos seguravam com firmeza o cabo de sua vassoura, enquanto os olhos cinzas, brilhando de pura raiva, andavam por todo o campo, a procura do pomo.

Suspirando pesadamente, Harry voltou sua atenção á uma verdadeira busca pelo pomo; os olhos atentos e os ouvidos prestavam atenção em cada palavra que Dino dizia.

-E Brenner lança a bola para Stone. Stone voa a toda velocidade pelo campo, desviando dos Balaços que Finnigan e Thompson lançam. Gina Weasley tenta roubar a bola, mas é facilmente desviada de seu curso por um empurrão de Stone, que passa a Goles para Slater, mas Rivendell apareceu do nada e pegou a bola no meio do caminho. Parece que os leões fizeram uma boa escolha ao colocar essa moça como artilheira. – Harry sorriu de canto, mas não desviou as íris da procura que fazia; o time estava bem treinado, sabia, mas estava começando a se preocupar com a frustração que sabia que o time Sonserino estava começando a sentir. Não se surpreenderia se logo começassem as faltas. – Rivendell desvia de um... Não, de dois balanços, ela arremessa e... ELA MARCA! – a torcida Grifinória voltou a gritar a plenos pulmões. – Vinte a zero, para os leões. É melhor as cobras começarem a levar esse time a sério, se não quiserem ser vencidos de lavada.

Gina sorriu para a amiga, antes de se posicionar perto dos aros de Grifinória; as íris amêndoas presas a cada passe que Sonserina fazia, acompanhando a bola, somente esperando o momento certo de agir; o momento certo de surgir do nada e pegar a bola e marcar o terceiro gol.

Puxando o ar com força, inclinou o corpo sobre o cabo da vassoura, no momento em que McNeil lançou a bola na direção do gol; sua vassoura disparou na maior velocidade suportada e, num passe rápido, pegou a bola com firmeza entre os dedos da mão direita; os dedos da esquerda apertavam o cabo da vassoura com força, fazendo os nós ficarem brancos de tanta força que colocava.

Mas não pôde ir muito longe, uma vez que um balaço viera voando em direção a suas costas e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em agir, a pesada bola acertou a parte de trás do seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo a bola escapar de sua mão e seu corpo ir pra frente, onde a fez cair da vassoura.

O vento repentinamente ficou mais forte, conforme caia mais e mais; apertou os olhos, sentindo o sobretudo vermelho-sangue voar contra seu corpo, esperando a queda a qualquer momento, porém antes mesmo que pudesse começar a rezar, pedindo sua salvação a Merlin, uma mão quente e com um toque gentil, segurou seu pulso com firmeza; abrindo as pálpebras, girou as íris para cima, de modo que pôde ver um sorrisinho preocupado nos lábios firmes de Harry.

-Meu herói. – resmungou, sarcástica, embora um sorrisinho agradecido brincasse em seus lábios.

-Mais cuidado, ruiva. – ele murmurou, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário sarcástico dela, enquanto descia lentamente com a vassoura. Gina sorriu. – Você ta bem? – ele perguntou, por fim, quando os pés dela finalmente tocaram o chão; Madame Hooch apitou e veio voando o mais rápido que sua Coment 260 permitiu. O resto do time dos leões já havia pousado e, agora, circulavam Gina.

-Bem o suficiente para cobrar essa falta e melhor ainda pra meter, no mínimo, mais dez gols no rabo dessas cobrinhas asquerosas. – ela resmungou, enquanto massageava o local atingido; um sorrisinho maldoso passou pelos lábios vermelhos.

-Bando de folgados. – Hillary resmungou, enquanto se postava atrás da amiga e, afastando levemente o sobretudo e a blusa da ruiva, olhou o ombro dela. – Você vai ficar com uma bela marca roxa aqui. – Gina sacudiu o ombro bom e, livrando-se das mãos da amiga, tirou o elástico que estava no seu pulso e o passou ao arredor dos cachos rubros, no mesmo instante que a professora de vôo pousava ao seu lado.

-A senhorita está bem, senhorita Weasley? – Gina sorriu

-Estou. – disse, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo, dando mais certeza ao que dizia. – Pronta para outra. – completou. Sorrindo de leve, Madame Hooch deu mais cinco minutos para o time, antes que este tivesse que voltar ao céu. Enquanto isso, a professora de vôo comunicou á Dino sobre a penalidade.

-E Madame Hooch considerou esse balaço na jovem Weasley, como falta! – ele exclamou e um urro de apoio veio da torcida de Grifinória, enquanto os torcedores Sonserinos gritavam algo como "ela bem que mereceu esse balaço". – Madame Hooch falou que, de fato, Gina Weasley ainda estava dentro da área dos Aros, quando pegou a Goles e foi atingida. Pênalti para os leões.

A torcida Sonserina gritou em revolta, mas de nada adiantou, uma vez que a juíza parecia mais ocupada em brigar com os batedores de Sonserina que, mesmo vendo que a Caçula dos Weasley's estava dentro da área, haviam rebatido um dos balaços nela.

-Bom, pelo menos vamos ter a chance de marcar nosso terceiro gol. – Harry comentou, enquanto sentava-se no banco dos reservas dos leões, o qual estava vazio, assim como o das cobras. O moreno começou a apertar com mais força os fechos de suas botas e luvas.

Gina suspirou e, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, afastou a roupa de cima do ombro atingido, girou a cabeça, tentando olhar. Tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o inicio do que parecia ser uma grande macha roxa.

-Me diz que eu tou sonhando e que eu não tenho nenhuma marca roxa redonda, do tamanho certinho de um balaço na parte de trás do meu ombro. – pediu, num sibilo raivoso.

Harry parou de mexer nos fechos de suas botas e, erguendo a cabeça, encarou a amiga brevemente, antes de ajeitar o corpo e se aproximar mais dela. Desceu as íris para o local que ela indicava e sentiu uma raiva descomunal invadi-lo no mesmo instante.

Como assim aqueles... Macacos depenados se atreviam a deixar uma marca daquelas na pele acetinada e macia dela? Bando de filhos duma mãe.

Puxando o ar com força, se acalmou. Agora, a vitória era o que ele mais almejava; simplesmente pelo prazer de esfregar na cara dos Sonserinos que, como sempre, a Grifinória ganharia o campeonato de Quadribol, independente do fato de que eles quase haviam tirado Gina do jogo.

Sorriu de leve e fez um leve carinho sobre a mancha roxa.

-Ta doendo muito? – perguntou, mas era como se, na mente de Gina, a voz dele viesse de algum ponto muito distante. O toque delicado e atencioso e o quê de preocupação na voz dele, fizeram com que algo dentro dela disparasse de tal maneira, que ela não teve como não se lembrar do toque dele, naquela noite distante.

Sentia a respiração calma e quente dele bater de leve contra a pele do seu rosto, fazendo um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo. Oh, Merlin! Por que ele tinha que se aproveitar dos momentos, sempre a pegando desprevenida com seus carinhos?

-Não muito. – lembrou-se de responder e ele sorriu; a verdade era que era como se a dor houvesse simplesmente sumido de seu corpo, como se um balaço não houvesse quase quebrado seu ombro, desde o momento que as pontas dos dedos dele tocaram sua pele. – Mas nada que manter a taça na sala da McGonagall não resolva. – completou e ele riu, antes de afastar a mão e colocar o ombro do seu uniforme no lugar.

Seu machucado latejou estranhamente, como que pedindo que ele continuasse a tocá-lo.

-E tenho certeza de que você vai me ajudar nessa obra de caridade á Snape e sua trupe. – ele comentou, indicando o lado verde e prata do campo.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Talvez... Se isso implicar poder lançar um sorrisinho superior a Malfoy e a mostrar o dedo do meio àqueles dois trogloditas. – resmungou, por fim, indicando os batedores do outro time, com um gesto de cabeça.

Harry olhou brevemente para os dois; tempo suficiente para guardar suas fisionomias. Talvez os matasse á pauladas mais tarde.

-Você pode guardar essas coisas para o fim do jogo? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara de coitado. – Porque se Madame Hooch te vê os provocando, nós estamos perdidos. – Gina sorriu e voltou a dar de ombros, enquanto se levantava e segurava com força sua vassoura entre seus dedos. Sorriu.

-Só vou guardar meu comentário pessoal sobre eles para mim mesma... – montou na vassoura. – Por que você fica uma graça com essa carinha de coitado. – e, mandando um breve beijo no ar para ele, deu impulso com as pernas, disparando em direção ao céu. Harry gargalhou, antes de dar um sinal para o resto do time e, junto a eles, voltou para o céu.

Madame Hooch ainda demorou algum tempo para perceber que o time dos leões havia voltado para o ar e, quando finalmente notou, finalizou o seu sermão para os batedores sonserinos e, girando sua vassoura, voou o mais rápido que pôde na direção de Gina e passou a Goles para a ruiva, que sorriu.

Puxando o ar com força, Gina jogou a bola levemente para cima, pegando-a em seguida, antes de começar a repetir o gesto, enquanto analisava suas opções; tentar fazer o gol, fazendo a bola passar pela muralha viva que os artilheiros Sonserinos faziam na sua frente ou jogar a bola para Hillary, que estava um pouco afastada, mas ainda assim na mesma direção dos outros jogadores.

Suspirou; como se essa escolha fosse, realmente, muito difícil.

Sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, esperou o som agudo do apito de Madame Hooch soar e quando este chegou ao seu ouvido, inclinou-se levemente sobre a vassoura, antes de sorrir para o grandalhão – McNeil -, que estava a sua frente, de uma maneira que deixava claro para ele que, por maior que ele pudesse ser, ela ainda iria marcar o terceiro gol dos leões.

Erguendo o braço direito, apertou os dedos esquerdos ao arredor do cabo da vassoura, antes de mordiscar levemente o lábio inferior e, sorrindo desdenhosa, virou o pulso, de maneira que deixava claro que ia jogar a bola para o lado e, antes mesmo que os grandalhões pudessem entender o que ela pretendia e num gesto rápido, ela deu impulso com o braço e soltou a bola, que saiu voando e rodopiando no ar, em direção de Hillary que, sorrindo, fechou a mão esquerda com força ao arredor da vassoura, antes de receber a bola na mão direita e, em um gesto rápido, arremessar a bola em direção ao aro da direita e, quando Brenner estava na frente do aro do meio, estendendo a mão, numa tentativa de interceptar a Goles, a mesma havia acabado de passar no meio do aro, o que fez com que a torcida Grifinória urrasse o mais alto que conseguia.

Rindo, Hillary e Gina giraram a vassoura e foram se posicionar perto dos aros do próprio time, antes que o jogo continuasse.

Quando McNeil se aproximou o bastante para arremessar a Goles para o gol, Gina disparou na direção do sonserino e, num gesto ousado e ágil, tirou a bola das mãos dele e continuou voando em direção aos aros Sonserinos, sem se importar para os Balaços que passavam raspando ao seu ouvido; ofegando discretamente, segurou-se com mais força no cabo da vassoura e apertou a Goles mais contra ao corpo, quando Slater tentou pegar a bola de volta para seu time, dando um encontrão na lateral do corpo da ruiva, que somente lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado, antes de acelerar.

Fingiu não ouviu quando Creevy gritou, pedindo a bola e percebeu que Hillary a acompanhava de perto, voando um pouco mais baixo que si, para o caso de algum outro balaço a atingir ou para o caso da ruiva ter que soltar a bola.

Quando estava preste a entrar – perigosamente, diga-se de passagem – na área sonserina, torceu os lábios em concentração, antes de colocar toda a sua força naquele arremesso, o qual marco o quarto gol dos Grifinórios.

Harry sorriu, orgulhoso, para as duas amigas, quando estas acenaram, animadas, no meio do caminho para os aros Grifinórios. As íris se revezavam em supervisionar o andamento do jogo; procurar o pomo e prestar atenção nos movimentos de Malfoy, que estava perto das arquibancadas verde e prata.

Suspirando pesadamente, fechou os dedos de ambas as mãos ao arredor do cabo de sua Firebolt, apoiando todo o seu peso nos braços, enquanto tentava localizar logo o pomo. Apesar de querer ter uma vantagem de mais dois gols, antes de capturar a pequena bola dourada, sabia que tinha que aproveitar a vantagem de quatro que possuíam, antes que os jogadores do outro time se sentissem completamente frustrados e começassem a jogar sujo, machucando, assim, Hillary e Gina, principalmente.

E, sabia que, se alguma coisa acontecesse á ruiva durante o jogo, nunca se perdoaria por não ter aproveitado a chance que tinham. Tudo bem, ia se sentir culpado por Hillary também, mas não tanto quanto se sentiria por Gina

Torcendo os lábios, ignorou os gritos obscenos que a torcida Sonserina direcionava a si – provavelmente por ser um melhor capitão que Malfoy - e cerrou os olhos quando viu Malfoy mergulhar.

Quase riu; o que aquele pavão oxigenado pensava que estava fazendo? Jogando com idiotas? Era óbvio que ele não havia visto o pomo, pois este estava voando, seguro, na direção oposta á que Malfoy estava.

-Idiota. – resmungou, antes de olhar novamente para o desempenho do time; Creevy acabara de marcar o quinto gol. – Hora de o show terminar, Malfoy, e você vai ser o idiota que fez uma Finta, enquanto o outro apanhador capturava dignamente o pomo de ouro. – resmungou baixinho para si mesmo, divertido, antes de olhar novamente para onde o pomo estava; o lampejo dourado continuava no mesmo lugar de antes.

Girando a vassoura, mergulhou em direção ao pomo e não pôde deixar de rir ao ouvir o comentário confuso de Dino:

-Mas... O que os apanhadores estão fazendo? – as torcidas pareceram se silenciar, notando o que ambos apanhadores estavam fazendo. – Quem será que o errado aqui? Potter ou Malfoy? – alguns risinhos maldosos circularam o campo. – Será que Potter está tentando confundir Malfoy, fazendo uma Finta ou será o contrario?

Harry quase começou a voar na direção de Dino ao ouvir esse último comentário. Como assim "Será que Potter esta tentando confundir Malfoy"? Cego, idiota.

Mas parecia que a ficha de Malfoy caíra após esse comentário, pois o loiro virara a vassoura, voando o mais rápido que conseguia na direção de Harry, o qual já começava a estender a mão na direção do pomo.

E quando Malfoy finalmente conseguiu se emparelhar com Harry, este fechou os dedos ao arredor da bolinha metálica; o frio metálico contratando contra a pele quente.

-E POTTER CAPTURA O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE O CAMPEONATO PELO SEXTO ANO CONSECUTIVO. – Dino gritou e o silêncio que havia caído sobre o campo, foi rompido instantaneamente pelo grito de vitória dado pela torcida dos leões, como se, de repente, os ouvidos de Harry houvessem sido destampados.

-Droga! – ouviu Malfoy exclamar, antes do loiro virar a vassoura em direção ao solo, pousando no mesmo instante em que o resto do time vermelho-dourado voava a toda velocidade na direção de Harry, o qual quase caiu ao receber Gina num abraço – a ruiva havia pulado de sua vassoura para a dele, na felicidade de voltar a ajudar o time a ganhar a taça, após dois anos.

-Ganhamos! – ela gritou, quando desapoiou a testa do ombro dele; lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pelo rosto alvo e Harry riu.

-Ganhamos, ruiva! – exclamou, antes de erguer uma única mão e secar o caminho das lágrimas. – Mas nada de choro! Hoje é um dia feliz! Só quero te ver sorrindo. – ela gargalhou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Agora que tal você me levar até o chão? Por que minha vassoura pifou de vez e resolveu não me acompanhar na última comemoração da sua humilde vida de vôo. – Harry riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de girar a Firebolt em direção ao solo, com o resto do time voando ao seu arredor, alguns dando tapinhas em suas costas; outros berrando; poucos cantando o hino da escola, que voltou a soar, mais alto que antes.

Alguém – Harry definitivamente não conseguia distinguir mais do que meia dúzia de pessoas no meio daquela bagunça -, havia estourado um jogo de Fogos Filubusteiros, fazendo o som de explosões sobrepor as vozes dos alunos, que comemoravam a vitória.

-Sabe... – Gina começou, aproximando seus lábios dos ouvidos dele, para que o moreno pudesse ouvi-la; sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha quando o hálito febril dela bateu levemente na pele abaixo do seu lóbulo. – No inicio do ano, eu te achava patético como capitão... – ele riu.

-Mas...?

-Mas você me surpreendeu, garotão. – ela completou, dando um leve tapinha no ombro largo, fazendo-o ir levemente para trás, enquanto ria.

-Espero que isso seja bom. – ele respondeu, com a voz rouca.

-Certamente que é. – ela concordou, mas antes que Harry pudesse sequer abrir a boca para responder, uma voz arrastada e desdenhosa chegou a seus ouvidos, sobrepondo-se ao som da bagunça.

-Sabe, Potter, é nojento ver você e a Weasley namorando. Por que vocês não fazem isso quando estiverem sozinhos? – Malfoy perguntou, fazendo o moreno e a ruiva olharem para o loiro, que tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico no canto dos lábios e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

-Não que isso seja da sua conta, Malfoy... – Harry começou, indiferente; estava tão animado por ter ganhado a taça novamente que não estava se abalando com Malfoy. – Mas eu e a Gina não namoramos.

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho.

-Bom, então minha teoria de que você paga a Weasley para ir para sua cama, está confirmada, Potter, afinal algum motivo tem que ter para que vocês dois tenham ficado tão próximos de repente. – Harry soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, enquanto Gina gargalhou, antes de dizer:

-Seu problema, Malfoy... – resmungou, se aproximando um passo. – É que você fala demais, sem saber o que acontece ao seu arredor. Você acha que o que essa cabeça doentia cria, é a mais pura verdade, quando não passa de uma mera ilusão sua.

Malfoy cerrou os olhos.

-E quem falou com você? – ele perguntou e, dessa vez, a risada fria que chegou até seus ouvidos o fez se arrepiar; erguendo os olhos para cima dos ombros de Gina, pôde ver Hillary parada atrás da amiga, com os braços cruzados em frente ao busto farto; os lábios vermelhos curvados em um sorriso sarcástico.

-Provavelmente ninguém falou com ela... – Gina olhou para a amiga, como que perguntando o que diabos ela estava fazendo. – Mas você falou sobre ela, Malfoy. – deu de ombros e caminhou até parar ao lado da amiga ruiva, que continuava olhando-a, pasma. – Se você não protege sua integridade quando a questionam para seus amigos na sua frente, isso é um problema todo seu. Não venha querer que os outros sejam o mesmo lixo que você.

Malfoy riu.

-E quem a sangue ruim i _pensa /i _ que é para falar sobre ser ou não um lixo? – ele perguntou, mas se arrependeu profundamente de ter permitido que essas palavras saíssem de sua boca, quando sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro e, quando olhou para trás, se deparou com a carranca que Joe fazia perante o xingamento direcionado á namorada.

-Sangue ruim ou não... – ele disse simplesmente, a voz baixinha, num tom cortante. – Ela é melhor do que você aparenta ser; do que você mostra ser. – cerrou os olhos. – Você provavelmente é sangue puro, certo? – perguntou e Malfoy concordou com um aceno de cabeça, hesitante. Joe suspirou. – Foi o que pensei. Arrogante, mesquinho, idiota a ponto de achar que a pureza de sangue faz o bruxo. – riu sem humor. – Você é patético.

Lançando um olhar mortal á Joe, Hillary, Gina e Harry, Malfoy tirou a mão de Joe de sobre seu ombro, como se esta o enojasse e saiu, caminhando apressado, resmungando coisas inteligíveis.

-Meus heróis. – Gina resmungou, sarcástica, embora um sorriso agradecido estivesse nos lábios.

-Sempre que precisar, ruiva. – Joe respondeu, mandando uma piscadela para a caçula dos Weasley's, antes de enlaçar seus dedos nos de Hillary e começar a caminhar com ela ao seu lado, em direção ao castelo.

-FESTA NA TORRE DA GRIFINÓRIA! – alguém gritou no meio da multidão, que gritou animada e começou a se dissipar, indo para o castelo, enquanto ambos os times iam para seus respectivos vestiários.

hr

A música tocava alta; pessoas pulavam e dançavam; torcedores enlouquecidos pela vitória do time de sua casa, gritavam a pleno pulmão, enquanto arrumavam mais ainda a baderna que se instalara na Torre de Grifinória.

Alguns alunos de outras casas olhavam ao arredor, curiosos em observar minuciosamente a "toca" dos leões, enquanto bebiam copos e mais copos de Cerveja Amanteigada, que alguém escapara de Hogwarts para pegar em Hogsmead.

Mas toda aquela bagunça e felicidade estavam distantes na mente de Harry, que estava sentado, sozinho, em uma poltrona perto das janelas; as íris verdes presas em algum ponto inexistente no horizonte; nas mãos, um copo cheio de Cerveja Amanteigada.

A mente trabalhava apressada, revendo todos os acontecimentos daquele ano, mas analisando minuciosamente algumas coisas que havia sentido e 'pensado' durante o período letivo, desde uma semana antes da volta de Gina, até o presente momento.

Suspirou e, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, apoiou o queixo na palma da mão; as íris não se moveram.

Era estranho, mas chega a conclusão que os pensamentos que ouvira no final das férias de Natal, só podiam ser de Gina, afinal quem mais pensaria coisas como 'voltar para casa', 'mostrar que era melhor para quem a humilhara' e 'Brian e Melissa', numa mesma frase, que não fosse Gina?

Quer dizer, a única pessoa que ele conhecia e que sabia que estava voltando para casa para mostrar a todos do que era realmente capaz era Gina e esta era a única, que ele soubesse, que era amiga de Brian e Melissa, antes dos dois aparecerem em Hogwarts, junto á ruiva.

Torceu os lábios; mesmo por que, ainda havia os sentimentos e sensações que sentia, os quais não lhe pertenciam.

Afinal, sentira-se ansioso na noite em que Gina voltara, certo? Ansioso sem ter motivos, afinal era o último dia das férias – e ele nunca sentiria falta das aulas -, ele não sabia que Gina estava voltando e, é claro, ele não fazia a mínima idéia de que tantas coisas iriam acontecer naquele ano.

Sentira um pouco da dor de Gina, quando esta tivera aquela crise que quase a levara á morte. Sentira um pouco do medo que ela sentira i _naquela_ /i noite, quando lhe revelara que, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para ele – palavras dela, Harry pensou -, ela nunca chegara a aquele ponto com qualquer garoto.

Não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso que escapou para o canto dos lábios; sentira-se tão feliz ao saber que seria o primeiro da vida dela; e naquela mesma noite, pensara que seria o último também, mas isso se mostrara errado quando, na manhã seguinte, a ruiva lhe dissera todas aquelas coisas.

Ajeitou-se sobre a poltrona e girou as íris, de modo que pôde observar o interior da Torre. Os olhos procurando freneticamente pelos dela, os quais estavam virados para os amigos, enquanto ela ria de qualquer coisa que eles falavam, antes de levar o copo aos lábios e beber um gole de sua bebida. E, como que sentindo que era observada, as íris amêndoas passearam pela sala, procurando seu observador.

Quando íris amêndoas encontraram verdes, Gina sorriu e acenou para Harry, que sorriu em resposta, antes de depositar seu copo sobre a mesa mais próxima e se levantar, caminhando apressado até onde a ruiva estava; mas quando estava na metade do caminho, Rony passou os braços por sobre seus ombros, aparentemente bêbado demais para conseguir se manter em pé sem a ajuda de alguém ou alguma coisa.

Como ele conseguira ficar bêbado com Cerveja Amanteigada, Harry jamais saberia.

-Ganhamos, cara! Enfiamos a taça no ra... – ele disse, mas Harry o interrompeu com um aceno de mão.

-Me poupe das frases sórdidas, Rony. – sorriu e, afastando levemente o amigo, o ajudou a se encostar no sofá, onde Hermione estava. – Mione. – chamou e a amiga levantou a cabeça, parando brevemente de conversar com algumas amigas da Corvinal. – Será que você poderia fazer a bondade de levar seu namorado para um banho frio? – perguntou e, quando a morena concordou com um aceno de cabeça, com um olhar reprovador nas íris castanhas, Harry continuou seu caminho, parando ao lado da mesa de Gina.

-Ei, ruiva. – chamou e ela olhou para cima. Sorriu.

-Harry! – a voz soou levemente esganiçada e Harry concluiu que cerveja amanteigada não era a única bebida alcoólica que haviam contrabandeado, afinal Gina não era fraca para bebidas e, no entanto, ali estava ela, mais animada que o normal. – Junte-se a nós. – ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Eu preciso falar a sós com você, Gi! – ele respondeu e, dando de ombros, Gina deixou seu copo em cima da mesa, antes de acompanhar o melhor amigo para um canto afastado do Salão, onde o som nem era tão alto.

-Diga. – ela pediu, sorrindo. Harry sorriu.

-Você ta bêbada. – ele comentou simplesmente e ela gargalhou.

-Ainda não, Harry. – piscou um olho. – Pode falar o que quiser, que amanhã eu ainda vou lembrar de tudo o que você me disse. – ele riu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Isso vai soar estranho... – ele disse simplesmente, enquanto a observava prender os cachos rubros, num gesto que o enfeitiçou. – Mas eu queria saber se na última semana das suas férias de Natal você teve pensamentos que não eram seus.

Gina franziu os cenhos.

-Você ta falando de pensamentos compartilhados com alguma outra pessoa? – Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Sim, Harry, eu ouvi, ou melhor, pensei alguns dos seus pensamentos. – Harry olhou-a, surpreso.

-Como você sabia que eram os meus pensamentos? – ela deu de ombros e suspirou.

-Por que aquilo era uma prova de que você era o único garoto que poderia me curar, mas a burra aqui nem se lembrou desse detalhe na hora.

-Como? – ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha em confusão. Gina desviou brevemente o olhar, sem jeito.

-Quero dizer, você sabe que foi o único capaz de me curar totalmente da maldição, não sabe? – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Pois bem, eu somente poderia compartilhar os seus pensamentos, assim como você os meus, se você fosse essa pessoa que poderia me salvar.

-Quer dizer que...

-Que naquele momento eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer para me curar. – deu de ombros. – Eu sempre soube o que tinha que fazer, porém nunca tive coragem para tanto, não até aquela noite. – Harry suspirou; aquilo estava entrando em detalhes demais, para ser dito ali, mas agora que começara, não terminaria; temia que a ruiva perdesse sua coragem para retomar o assunto daquela noite.

-Certo, mas como essa ligação foi feita? Você quem fez? – ela negou.

-Não, é uma coisa meio complicada. – ela disse, dando de ombros. – Pelo que entendi das minhas pesquisas, a partir do momento em que a parte trouxa da maldição foi retirada, o elo mágico foi criado. – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pedindo para ela continuar. – E como a cura para a doença que eu tive, é fazer um ato de amor, eu teria que conhecer essa pessoa, assim como ela teria que me conhecer, afinal não é sempre que a gente vai para a cama com o primeiro que aparece na nossa frente. – ele olhou-a, irônico. – Só você! – completou, risonha e Harry riu.

-Certo e como você soube que eu era a pessoa certa? – ela olhou-o, como se analisando se ele não se sentiria de alguma maneira mal por causa daquela resposta. Por fim, decidiu que ele tinha o direito de saber dessas coisas.

-Porque você foi o único que disse que me ama.

-Mas e o Joe? – ele perguntou, ciente de que no baile de dia dos namorados, o loiro olhava para a ruiva como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo; como se a amasse mais que tudo.

Gina deu de ombros.

-Joe nunca soube o que era amar, até conhecer Hillary. – ela respondeu, simplesmente. – Você também não sabia o que era amar, mas... Eu tinha uma escolha, Harry. – ela disse, como se rever essas descobertas fosse muito doloroso para si. – Uma escolha que tinha que ser certeira.

-Como assim? – ela sorriu e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele, para que somente ele ouvisse.

-Eu não posso perder a virgindade mais de uma vez. – respondeu, num murmúrio, e Harry sentiu sua nuca esquentar.

-Certo, mas você sempre teve o Joe, Gina. Não faz sentido você não ter tentando se curar com ele. Pelo menos não pra mim. – ela torceu os lábios.

-Eu sempre soube que o Joe não me amava do jeito que pensava, Harry.

-E o que a fez pensar que eu a amava do jeito que sempre pensei? – ele disparou.

-Seus olhos. – ela respondeu e Harry suspirou.

-O que tem meus olhos? – Gina balançou a cabeça, inconformada com sua lerdeza.

-Eles brilharam de uma maneira que eu nunca vi, Harry, mas que sabia que somente os olhos de uma pessoa que realmente ama, podem brilhar. – suspirou pesadamente, como se estivesse tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Nem mesmo você poderia fingir isso, Harry.

-Sou bom em fingir coisas que não sinto. – ele murmurou.

-Mas não é bom em mentir. – ela sorriu. – Sempre que você mente, seus olhos deixam de brilhar da maneira que brilham. – ele sorriu.

-Como você soube que era eu o dono dos pensamentos perdidos? – ela sorriu, matreira.

-Veja bem, Harry... – seu tom era irônico. – Ninguém, em sã consciência, tem pensamentos do tipo... – engrossou a voz. – "Tinha alguma coisa naquela Cerveja Amanteigada que me deram". – ele riu.

-E ninguém pensa em onde se esconder quando os amigos brigam. – ele cutucou e, dando de ombros, ela começou a caminhar de volta para a mesa onde os amigos estavam, mas deixou uma frase no ar.

-E a propósito... – mandou um beijo no ar para ele. – É impossível você ficar mais louco do que já é. – ele gargalhou.

hr

-Eu não acredito! – o gritou ecoou pelas paredes de pedra do dormitório de Gina, a qual gargalhou. – Não pode ser! – Hillary bufou, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro da amiga, mal-humorada. – Você deve tar roubando.

Gina riu.

-Oras, vamos, Lary! – ela exclamou, enquanto, com um aceno de varinha, colocava pedras de volta a seus lugares, no tabuleiro de xadrez. – Admita que eu sou a melhor.

-Ora! Ser boa é uma coisa, agora, ganhar dez vezes consecutivas é ser ladra. – Gina voltou a gargalhar.

-Pede pro Joe te ensinar a jogar, então. – Hillary girou os olhos.

-Eu já pedi. – afundou o rosto no travesseiro. – Mas ele não sabe jogar. – completou, fazendo Gina parar no meio do movimento de estralar os dedos da mão.

-Ele o quê?

-Não sabe jogar. – a voz abafada da morena, foi seguida pela risada estridente de Gina. – Qual a graça? – a outra perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.

-O Joe... Não saber jogar. – falou, entre uma gargalhada e outra. – É a piada. – completou, parando de rir.

-Por quê?

-Porque foi ele quem me ensinou a jogar. – respondeu, mas se arrependeu de dar essa informação a amiga, quando viu as íris azuladas brilharem perigosamente.

-FILHO DA MÃE MALDITO! – gritou, jogando o travesseiro longe. – Aquele... Corno manso mentiu, dizendo que não sabia jogar! Idiota! Cretino!

Gina riu.

-Não é pra tanto. – sorriu. – Ele, provavelmente, só estava querendo saber até quando você poderia agüentar perder para os outros no xadrez.

-Ah! Mas ele me paga! AH SE PAGA!

Gina voltou a rir, no mesmo instante em que a porta do dormitório foi aberta e por ela entrou Melissa.

-Ah, aí estão vocês. – ela disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Por que saíram da festa? – perguntou, indo sentar-se ao lado das amigas.

-Eu sai porque não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer e eu já estava ficando bêbada. – Gina respondeu, passando as mãos nos cabelos, vendo se estes já haviam secado do banho frio que tomara ao voltar para o dormitório.

-E eu vim fazer companhia para Gi. – Melissa sorriu, maliciosa.

-Você podia ter ido para algum canto e se amassado com o Joe, Lary. – a loira revidou, enquanto pegava o pergaminho cheio de rabiscos que havia ao lado do tabuleiro. – O quê? Hillary, namorada do melhor jogador que eu conheço, ta perdendo de dez a zero? – Hillary bufou e arrancou o papel das mãos da amiga.

Gina deu de ombros.

-Você disse bem, Mel: a Lary PODIA ter ido se amassar com o Joe, mas ela se lembrou que eu estava abandonada e sem namorado aqui em cima.

-Sem namorado uma pinóia, que o senhor 'melhor amigo' ta doidinho por você. – Melissa revidou, sorrindo de canto.

-Bom para ele. – mostrou a língua. – Por que eu não to caidinha por ele. – as outras duas se entreolharam, com idênticos sorrisos sarcásticos nos lábios.

-Não? – Gina riu.

-Okay, posso até ser um pouco a fim dele, mas nunca daria certo. – resmungou, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão, de modo que pôde esticar as pernas.

-Por quê não? – Gina suspirou.

-Porque somos completamente diferentes. – deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, ele gosta de namorar várias ao mesmo tempo, de jogar Quadribol para ganhar. Eu gosto de namorar um de cada vez, por haver sentimento... E jogo Quadribol por diversão.

Melissa revirou os olhos.

-Se ele te ama mesmo, não vai ficar saindo com outras, enquanto estiver com você. E Quadribol não segura namoro, Gi. – a outra deu de ombros.

-Mas aí que ta, Mel. – sussurrou, desviando os olhos. – Eu não sei se ele me ama mesmo e não estou a fim de voltar a amá-lo como antes, para no fim saber que ele somente quer me usar. – completou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era a maior mentira que poderia ter contado; sabia que Harry a amava mais que tudo, e o amava da mesma maneira, mas não queria se apegar cada vez mais á ele; não queria entrar numa relação, onde tinha certeza de que, no fim, sairia ferida.

-Quem arrisca não petisca, Gina. – Hillary falou, impedindo que Melissa acusasse a ruiva de estar jogando sua felicidade para o alto. – Eu não queria me apegar á Joe, antes de ter certeza de que ele me amava mesmo, mas, diabos, fui eu quem se apaixonou primeiro; justamente eu, que sempre tive medo que sofrer por algum garoto e, por isso, dificilmente me envolvia.

Gina suspirou.

-Não estou disposta a tentar algo, sabendo que em menos de um mês, estarei voltando para Los Angeles. – resmungou e as duas arregalaram os olhos.

-O QUÊ? – Melissa perguntou, pasma.

-É isso aí. Eu conversei com Dumbledore e ele concordou em me dar a transferência de volta para Wizard.

-E o diretor de lá? – Hillary perguntou.

-Aceitou o fato de que alguns problemas pessoais estavam me impedindo de me sentir bem por aqui. – suspirou. – Podemos mudar de assunto? – perguntou, por fim. Não estava a fim de ter que explicar para as amigas tudo o que sentia, pois caso continuasse com aquele assunto, sabia que desabaria.

-Tudo bem... – Melissa concordou, baixinho, enquanto pensava em algum outro assunto. – Vocês vão com que roupa no baile? – perguntou, por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

-Acho que vou com o mesmo vestido do outro baile, é o único que eu tenho até o momento. – Hillary resmungou, enquanto guardava as peças do xadrez.

Melissa olhou para Gina, que deu de ombros.

-Eu também, porque aquele foi o único vestido que eu trouxe. Nunca pensei que Dumbledore daria dois bailes em menos de seis meses. – e, nesse momento, Melissa entendeu que a ruiva pretendia voltar para Wizard desde o inicio.

-Ah, mas não vão mesmo! – a loira exclamou, energética. – Vamos á visita á Hogsmead que teremos no fim de semana que vem, e vamos arrumar nossos guarda roupas, antes de estudarmos para os testes finais.

-AH, NEM ME LEMBRE! – Hillary gritou, pegando um outro travesseiro e o enfiando no rosto. – Eu não sei nadica de nada sobre as matérias. – sua voz abafada chegou ao ouvido das duas, que riram.

-Para sua sorte, o Joe sabe e é um bom professor. – Gina comentou, sorrindo matreira.

-É, acho que vou privá-lo das horas de estudo dele e pedir para ele me ensinar a matéria de um trimestre todo em um único fim de semana. – as duas riram.

Aquele seria um longo fim de ano letivo.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei, como sei que esse capítulo ficou relativamente pequeno perto dos outros, mas entendam que eu, definitivamente, não sei escrever um jogo de Quadribol! O.O

Mas espero que tenham gostado! D Apesar de curto, acho que esse capítulo esclareceu bastante coisas, que eu venho prometendo desde o inicio.

E, sim, a fic está em sua reta final. Acredito que tenha somente mais quatro/cinco capítulos, os quais vou tentar postar ainda nas férias.

Pois é, parece que Vinganças não irá completar seu segundo ano no ar, em andamento. ;D

Mas tudo bem, por que outras fics virão! Claro que somente quando eu terminá-las, irei começar a postar, mas haverá algumas songs para que vocês não sintam tanto a minha falta! ;D

Enfim. Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! - Gostei muito!

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo atrasado! ;D

E, a quem interessar, vou colocar aqui a formação dos times:

**Grifinória:**

**Artilheiros: **Virginia Weasley, Hillary Rivendell e Creevy! (Não, não me lembro qual dos dois Creevy eu já fiz aparecer no time! XD)

**Batedores: **Simas Finnigam e Thompson! (Esse último é somente um ocupa espaço! XD Precisava completar o time! XD)

**Goleiro: **Ronald Weasley! (WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!)

**Apanhador: **Harry Potter! (O cara mais lindo do mundo! XD)

**Sonserina:**

**Artilheiros:** Slater, Stone, McNeil.

**Batedores: **Tate, Bishop.

**Goleiro: **Brenner.

**Apanhador: **Draco Malfoy! (Lindo, porém ruim nesse jogo! XD)

Ah, eu precisava de mais seis jogadores no time das cobras, então nem me perguntem quem é essa gente toda ou de onde eles surgiram!

Meros ocupa espaço! ;D

Ah, acho que é isso!

COMENTEM!

Beijos,

S. Bluemoon


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Música: **_Love Gives, Love Takes – The Corrs_

_Just when I thought I was safe  
You found me in my hiding place  
I'd promised never again_

O sol brilhava alto naquela tarde de sábado, onde vários alunos de Hogwarts, do terceiro ano pra cima, estavam caminhando, rindo, conversando e comprando animadamente no povoado de Hogsmead.

Os pássaros voavam animados, piando incessantemente, pousando vez ou outra sobre o parapeito de alguma casa ou pequeno prédio.

O clima de felicidade era quase papável no ar, contagiando a todos os moradores da pequena vila, onde faziam questão de colocar suas melhores roupas de fim de semana para dar uma volta pelas ruas pequenas e tortas do vilarejo, juntando-se aos alunos, algumas vezes, em conversas animadas sobre como estavam sendo as últimas semanas de aulas e, principalmente, como fora àquela última semana, onde houvera os últimos testes do ano.

O Três Vassouras nunca parecera tão animado e lotado quanto naquela tarde ensolarada de verão, o qual prometia ser um dos mais quentes dos últimos anos.

A mesa ao fundo, no canto do bar, era a que produzia mais gargalhadas e vozes se elevando em empolgação, enquanto algum de seus ocupantes contava alguma piada ou fato engraçado.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o quê, Brian? – Melissa perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar do ataque de risos; Brian poderia ter umas piadas ou comentários cretinos quando queria, mas que não deixavam de ser engraçados.

O moreno deu de ombros, enquanto bebia um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

-Não faço a mínima, mas eles gostaram. – respondeu, indicando Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Joe e Hillary.

-Brian, ás vezes você é a pessoa mais estranha que eu já conheci. – Gina resmungou, enxugando as lágrimas de risos que escorriam por seu rosto.

Harry, que estava ao seu lado, inclinou-se levemente, apoiando seu peso sobre o braço que descansava sobre o encosto da cadeira da ruiva, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela e murmurou, num tom onde somente a ruiva poderia ouvir:

-Não tão estranho quanto o seu amigo aqui. – Gina não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio subir por sua espinha, ao sentir o hálito febril do moreno tocar levemente a pele á baixo da sua orelha, como numa caricia.

Sorrindo de canto, encostou-se melhor no espaldar da cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, virando o rosto, de modo que fez com que sua boca ficasse separada da de Harry por milímetros.

-Que você é estranho eu sei, Har. – sorriu ao ver a careta que o Menino Que Sobreviveu fez perante o mais novo apelido que a ruiva havia lhe dado. – Mas, convenhamos, o Brian é diferente.

Harry franziu o cenho, segurando-se para não beijá-la ali mesmo; ansiando por lhe experimentar os lábios vermelhos e macios mais uma vez.

-Posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou e Gina sorriu, antes de se inclinar, de maneira que seus lábios roçaram o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

-Porque eu nunca vi o Brian como um garoto. – riu provocante, o que fez com que um arrepio de excitação subisse pela coluna de Harry. – Ou, melhor ainda, nunca sequer pensei em beijar o Brian, como estou cogitando te beijar agora.

Harry sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração bater descompassado; as mãos formigando, num pedido de tocá-la mais intimamente do que estava fazendo; a palma quente pousada no antebraço macio.

-Se você ver bem... – respondeu, a voz saindo mais rouca que o normal. – Não há nada que te impeça de me beijar agora. – sorriu de canto, antes de mordiscar levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela. Nenhum dos outros parecia notar essa troca de provocações entre os amigos. – Eu mesmo adoraria ter a honra de te beijar novamente.

Ela riu novamente ao pé do ouvido dele, de uma maneira que o estava deixando doido.

-Vai sonhando, Har. – ajeitou-se e depositou um beijo no espaço entre a boca e a bochecha dele. – Não vai ser tão cedo que a gente vai se beijar novamente. – ele suspirou e fez uma cara de coitado. – Talvez depois que eu virar umas três taças de Martini e estiver completamente bêbada. – e piscou um olho para ele, que riu.

-Aceita que eu te pague algumas bebidas, madame? – perguntou e Gina gargalhou, o que finalmente atraiu a atenção dos amigos, que pararam de rir para prestar atenção no flerte dos dois.

-Harry, você é cara mais pervertido que eu já vi! – fora a vez dele de gargalhar; ambos pareciam não perceber que tinham uma pequena platéia.

-Ei, não me condene por querer agradar uma linda garota. – ela sorriu, irônica.

-Então, me mantenha sóbria, por que te beijar não vai me agradar. – pequenos 'ui' e 'ai' soaram na mesa, vindo dos garotos, enquanto as meninas soltavam risadinhas.

Harry riu e abaixou a cabeça, pensando, mesmo que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Gina engoliu em seco ao ver o brilho maroto nas íris incrivelmente verdes.

-Talvez, então, você queria um 'algo mais'. – Rony fingiu que não era com sua irmã mais nova, enquanto Hillary e Melissa trocavam olhares maliciosos. Os outros somente riram. Gina parou de sorrir, dando lugar a uma expressão totalmente maliciosa.

-Sabe, Harry... – descruzou os braços e virou-se sobre a cadeira, de modo que ficasse de frente para o moreno; seus joelhos roçavam no dele. Pousou uma das mãos na coxa forte, um pouco á cima da metade desta. Harry não pôde conter o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo e Gina notou isso.

-Sim? – Gina completou sua expressão com um sorriso maldoso.

-Seria realmente muito bom ver se o que quase todas as garotas da escola falam sobre você, é verdade. Mas... – apertou levemente a perna dele, que se empertigou, o que arrancou risadas maliciosas das garotas e risadas zombeteiras do meninos. Gina molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, gesto o qual o moreno seguiu com os olhos. – Seu Junior aí é pequeno demais para mim.

O moreno piscou os olhos algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação. Risadas soavam ao arredor de ambos, que pareceram notar finalmente que tinham a atenção dos amigos; Harry engoliu o comentário maldoso que tinha na ponta da língua e deu de ombros.

-Vou guardar meu comentário pessoal para mim mesmo. – ele respondeu simplesmente, lançando um breve olhar significativo para a ruiva, indicando o que queria dizer. E ela entendeu; mas se aquele filho da mãe se atrevesse a falar qualquer coisa sobre aquela noite, ela jurava que aí, então, o amiguinho dele ia ficar pequeno demais.

Suspirou pesadamente.

-Acho muito bom. – resmungou, antes de se ajeitar sobre a cadeira e, sorrindo, olhou para Joe. – Ei, loiro aguado, paga uma rodada para gente? – ele franziu o cenho.

-Por que eu? – Gina deu de ombros.

-Porque você é o riquinho da turma. – o loiro bufou, enquanto ajeitava o braço ao arredor dos ombros de Hillary, que sorria divertida.

-E o que eu ganho em troca? – Gina sorriu, maliciosa.

-Aí já não é mais meu departamento. – e olhou para a amiga morena, que corou. Joe riu e, suspirando pesadamente, se levantou, indo até o balcão.

Hillary cruzou os braços sobre a superfície da mesa e inclinou o corpo para frente, encarando a ruiva com um ar sério.

-O que, diabos, você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Exatamente o que essa sua mente pervertida está pensando. – Brian respondeu pela ruiva, antes de virar o resto de sua bebida de um gole só.

-Eu não vou dar nada para o Joe. – Hillary respondeu, mal humorada, fazendo um sorrisinho malicioso surgir no canto dos lábios de Gina.

-Tudo bem, então, coração, mas não venha se fazer de vitima pra cima de mim quando eu retribuir o favor para o Joe. – provocou, onde arrancou uma bufada da morena, que se recostou na cadeira bruscamente, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto fuzilava Gina com os olhos.

-Cara, por que eu ainda sou tua amiga? – perguntou simplesmente, fazendo todos rirem.

-Mas me digam... – Brian começou, aproximando-se de Melissa com um sorriso curioso no canto dos lábios. – Como foi gastar o MEU dinheiro com MAIS UM vestido? – Melissa, Gina e Hillary riram.

-Foi ótimo. – Gina respondeu, cruzando as pernas num gesto gracioso. Sorriu. – Nunca comprei tantas coisas caras.

-Dessa vez, eu sou obrigada a concordar. – Melissa disse, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo, dando mais certeza ao que dizia. – Nunca que eu vi a Gina se aproveitando tanto da sua herança, Brian.

-Folgada. – o moreno resmungou, mostrando a língua para a Caçula dos Weasley's, que riu.

-Você sabe muito bem, Brian, que quando eu me formar e tiver meus rios de dinheiro, eu vou te mimar até que o valor que eu te devo, seja este qual for, esteja pago. – o moreno riu.

-Eu sou mais fã da idéia de você me dar o dinheiro vivo e eu aplicá-lo como preferir. – Gina fez um bico, enquanto Melissa ria.

-Merlin, eu estou namorando um mercenário. – ela resmungou entre uma risada e outra. O moreno deu de ombros, enquanto brincava com seu copo vazio.

-Exatamente o mercenário que vai impedir que você fique pedindo dinheiro pro seu pai toda vez que for demitida de um emprego por botar fogo na bunda de meia dúzia de neguinho. – todos gargalharam.

-Sua sinceridade é comovente! – Rony conseguiu exclamar entre uma risada e outra. Brian ergueu o copo vazio, como em um brinde.

-São certas convivências. – ele respondeu, sorrindo irônico na direção de Gina, que fez uma cara de fingida surpresa.

-Agora eu tou passada! – ela exclamou, ajeitando-se e colocando a mão no colo; a expressão surpresa somente aumentando a cada segundo. - Desde quando EUZINHA aqui sou sincera a ponto de ser comovente?

-Tem razão. – Hillary resmungou, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão, com fingido desaforo. – Você é mais falsa do que a Chang. – Gina bufou e deixou os ombros caírem.

-Agora eu me ofendi de verdade. – ela resmungou simplesmente, fingindo que enxugava uma lágrima no canto dos olhos, antes de se ajeitar de modo que pôde esconder o rosto no ombro de Harry; o homem mais próximo, ela pensou, tentando ignorar o coração disparado e o cheiro inebriante do perfume dele. Fingiu um soluço, mas não pôde fingir que não sentiu vários arrepios subirem por sua coluna quando a mão de Harry pousou ao lado de seu corpo e os lábios dele se aproximaram de seu ouvido.

-Você pode ser tão falsa quanto a Chang, Gin... – ele começou num tom de voz mais rouco que o normal, que fez o som das risadas e conversas ao arredor, simplesmente sumir para a ruiva. – Mas você tem uma coisa que ela não tem.

Gina ergueu a cabeça; os lábios entreabertos em curiosidade, mas que Harry considerou como um convite silencioso para prová-los. Os olhos estavam brilhando em pura surpresa, pois não esperava que o moreno fizesse algo que não fosse rir.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o quão próximo suas bocas estavam.

-E o que seria? – conseguiu balbuciar, ofegante, sentindo a mão do moreno fazer um leve carinho na lateral do seu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava.

Inferno! Por que esse idiota tinha que ser tão perfeito? Mesmo que já tivesse experimentado o toque dele uma vez, não podia deixar de se perder no meio dos novos carinhos que ele fazia, como se fosse a primeira vez que sentia todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas nos braços dele. Como se ainda fosse a idiota que não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava perdendo por querer despachá-lo.

Mas agora ela sabia exatamente o quê estava perdendo; pior, sabia que somente nos braços dele teria aquela sensação. A sensação de estar sendo tocada pela primeira vez por ele, quando já era a segunda. Como se Harry ainda tivesse muito que lhe oferecer.

Era como se ele soubesse que toda vez que eles ficavam próximos daquela maneira, ela pensava fixamente no fato de que teria que ia embora para Los Angeles logo após o baile e que teria que evitar se envolver de qualquer maneira com ele, desde que não fosse amizade. Mas era como se ele lesse sua mente e soubesse desses pensamentos, pois ele parecia disposto a tentar uma reaproximação amorosa com ela, onde a fazia sentir-se cada vez mais insegura em relação ao fato de dar brechas para ele, mesmo que brincando. Ou ainda, para o fato de que na maior parte do tempo estava á sós com ele.

Diabos, ele fazia parecer que sabia que ela ia embora e que queria dar um jeito de fazê-la ficar.

A resposta para sua pergunta fora completamente esquecida; íris verdes estavam presas nas amêndoas; os lábios ansiavam por se tocarem uma última vez, antes que pudesse ser tarde demais.

Aproximou-se levemente dele, onde fez com que as bocas se roçassem.

-Da próxima vez eu pago e você pega a bebida, Gina! – a voz de Joe veio de algum lugar muito distante no cérebro da ruiva, mas fora o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse de quem estava ao seu arredor e onde ela estava. O mesmo pareceu acontecer com Harry, uma vez que ambos se afastaram, assustados.

Gina ajeitou-se, a tempo de ver Melissa fuzilando Joe com os olhos, enquanto o loiro parecia finalmente se tocar da besteira que fizera.

-Eu... – Harry começou, ofegante, enquanto sua mente trabalhava ansiosa, a procura de alguma desculpa plausível para que pudesse sair. – Eu... Acabei de lembrar que esqueci de comprar um negócio. – pigarreou. – Vejo vocês em Hogwarts.

E antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o moreno já saia pela porta do bar.

_I wouldn't give my heart but then  
Closer, closer I moved near you  
The way I want you makes me fear you_

-Eu não acredito que meu namorado seja tão burro a ponto de não perceber a idiotice antes de fazê-la. – Hillary resmungou, baixinho, para Melissa, que pintava as unhas com um aceno de varinha, tentando decidir-se pela cor, enquanto Gina estava no banho.

A loira suspirou.

-Joe é meio completamente desligado, Lary. – respondeu, decidindo-se finalmente da cor das unhas. Bufou. – Tudo bem que ele poderia ter tentado ter um pouquinho mais de atenção quando se trata de Harry e Gina, com um pouco de álcool nas veias, mais alegres que o normal e, pior, um do lado do outro. Tenha certeza de que se eles estivesse sozinhos, eu não duvidaria se rolasse muito mais que meros beijinhos.

Hillary riu, enquanto arrumava algumas mechas de seu cabelo, parada na frente do espelho, com as mãos.

-Não sei... Por um momento pensei que a Gina iria beijar o Harry como um tipo de despedida, sabe? Como se ela quisesse ter uma outra lembrança dele, antes de ir embora. Aliás, quando ela vai partir? – Melissa ergueu-se e caminhou até o lado da morena, começando a arrumar seus cabelos.

-Não faço idéia. – ela resmungou, visivelmente mal-humorada com esse assunto. – Por mim, eu fazia essa ruiva ficar por aqui e ter uma longa e sincera conversa com Harry.

-Conversa a qual já aconteceu e saiu simplesmente amizade. – a voz do assunto da conversa chegou ao ouvido das duas amigas, que tiveram um sobressalto, antes de virar-se para olhar para a amiga, parada na porta do banheiro, com uma toalha felpuda ao arredor do corpo. – Não quero nem pensar as barbaridades que vocês falam de mim quando eu estou do outro lado do castelo. – completou, com um sorrisinho, mostrando que não ficara chateada com o fato das amigas estarem falando dela.

-Não falamos tantas coisas ruins assim. – Melissa respondeu, dando os últimos retoques nos cachos loiros. – Somente divagamos como você pode ser tão falsa, mesquinha, chata, nojenta...

-Ta, ta, já entendi. – Gina resmungou, caminhando até seu malão e pegando suas peças intimas. – Saquei: vocês me odeiam.

-Não te odiamos. - Hillary respondeu, com um quê de brincadeira na voz. – Somente não conseguimos te suportar por muito tempo.

-Claro, da mesma maneira que não me suportaram no Três Vassouras hoje cedo. – a ruiva revidou, enquanto enrolava um roupão ao arredor do corpo seminu, antes de se levantar e ir até a frente do espelho, começando a juntar os cachos rubros, tentando decidir-se por qual penteado usar. – Até ofendida eu fui! – exclamou, indignada, olhando para Hillary pelo espelho. – Chang! Hunf!

Hillary riu, enquanto Melissa somente balançava a cabeça, divertida.

-Ei, não tenho culpa que você é tão falsa quanto ela. – Gina arregalou os olhos e soltou os cabelos de entre os dedos, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares, encarando a amiga, boquiaberta.

-Cara, tu é muito exagerada! – exclamou, bufando. – Eu sou falsa, admito, mas não é para tanto, coração. – Hillary deu de ombros, desdenhosa.

-Acabou de ser. – as três riram.

-Mas nos conte, Gininha... – Melissa começou, enquanto separava as jóias que usaria, olhando das peças para o vestido, esticado sobre sua cama, combinando-as. – Por que você não terminou de agarrar o Potter, mesmo depois que o Joe chegou?

Gina suspirou, enquanto caminhava até sua cama, tirava seu vestido de dentro da sacola e o esticava sobre sua cama, olhando-o atentamente, pensando em que penteado usaria e, ao mesmo tempo, pensando no que responder.

-Porque não era para nos agarrarmos ali e ponto. – respondeu, por fim, voltando para frente do espelho, levando consigo uma caixinha, onde continha as coisas que ia precisar para fazer maquiagem.

-E isso significa que vocês vão se agarrar no baile? – Hillary perguntou, pintando e acertando as unhas com um aceno de varinha.

Gina bufou, enquanto passava blush.

-Não, Lary! Isso significa que nunca mais vamos ter qualquer coisa que saia dos padrões normais de melhores amigos. E isso inclui hoje no Três Vassouras, daqui a pouco no baile ou seja o que for. Nunca mais vamos ter qualquer coisa que não seja amizade. – completou, sentindo o peito se apertar diante a última frase.

-Boba. – Melissa e Hillary resmungaram juntas, enquanto davam os últimos toques nas próprias aparências.

Gina suspirou pesadamente.

-Não sou boba. – resmungou, baixinho. – Somente não quero acordar amanhã e saber que tive o melhor baile da minha vida e que poderia continuar tendo tudo o que Harry tem a me oferecer por mais alguns meses e tudo o que fiz com isso foi jogar fora. – puxou o ar com força para conter as lágrimas, que começavam a encher seus olhos. – Simplesmente me recuso a sofrer por ele.

Melissa suspirou e caminhou até a ruiva, parando atrás dela e pousando as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga, massageando-os.

-Você já está sofrendo por ele, Gina. – respondeu, antes de abraçar a amiga por trás e pousa o queixo no ombro dela. – Você goste ou não, está sofrendo por saber que o simples fato de ir até ele e dar qualquer sinal, pode fazê-lo te fazer um pedido de namoro ou qualquer coisa do tipo e que tudo o que vai fazer é dispensar. Está sofrendo por saber que essa pode ser sua última chance. Sofrendo por saber que o que você está preste a fazer, ir embora para Los Angeles novamente, vai feri-lo e do jeito que ele é orgulhoso é capaz de tentar te esquecer. E você tem medo de que ele consiga te esquecer, mas tudo o que você consiga é amá-lo cada vez mais, mesmo estando morando do outro lado do oceano.

Uma lágrima escorreu solitária pelo rosto da ruiva, que simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, pensativa.

-Droga, Mel. – resmungou, virando-se de frente para a amiga e a abraçando. – Eu simplesmente não consigo ir até ele, desistir dos planos que passei o ano todo arquitetando e dizer a ele o quanto o amo ou o quanto preciso de somente um sorriso dele direcionado a mim todos os dias. Simplesmente não consigo deixar de amá-lo, mas também não consigo esquecer tudo o que ele já me fez sofrer. E, sabe, ele nunca sequer me pediu uma desculpa, nem indiretamente. – agora, as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. – Eu não consigo fazer meu amor por ele, superar a magoa de anos. – soluçou. – Me conformei em ter que ter somente a amizade dele pelo resto da minha vida. Talvez, meu destino não seja ser feliz ao lado do Harry.

-E vai ser ao lado de quem? – a loira perguntou, acariciando os cachos ruivos. – Você já não conta mais com o Joe á sua disposição como antes; assim como não tem mais qualquer disposição para tentar achar outro garoto que lhe agrade no momento, pelo mero motivo de que ninguém vai conseguir te fazer rir como o Harry faz; ninguém vai conseguir fazer seu coração disparar somente por entrar no mesmo cômodo que você, como o Harry; ninguém vai conseguir te fazer sorrir tão verdadeiramente como o Harry; ninguém mais, além do Harry, tem o poder de te fazer feliz, Gin, e de te completar com tanta perfeição, que chega á dar inveja em outras garotas. Gina... – afastou-se um pouco da amiga, de modo que pôde olhá-la nos olhos. – Você não está sendo feliz ao lado de Harry Potter, somente por que não quer tentar. Por que está com medo de sair mais machucada do que já está. – suspirou e sorriu levemente para a amiga. – Mas pense, querida: imagine você, solteirona, com noventa anos, sentada na sua cadeira de balanço, imaginando como teria sido a sua vida se tivesse dado uma oportunidade ao Harry de te provar que te ama tanto, a ponto de poder se esquecer das outras garotas e começar a ser fiel a uma só. Você quer morrer, quando estiver velhinha, sabendo que jogou toda a sua felicidade ralo á baixo, somente por que teve medo?

-Você fala isso por que tem o Brian. – foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu falar entre as lágrimas, fazendo Melissa sorrir.

-E você acha que eu nunca senti medo de perdê-lo, antes mesmo de tê-lo? Ou que eu não temi nunca mais poder beijá-lo e tocá-lo quando brigamos naquela vez, por causa da sonserina idiota? – riu. - Gin, é normal sentir medo de algo que não está ali, na sua frente, escrito, comprovado. É normal sentir medo de confiar nos sentimentos dos outros, por que não o está sentindo junto com a pessoa. Mas qual a graça da vida, se não tiver sofrimentos de vez em quando? Qual a graça da vida se não houver alguns riscos? Algumas lágrimas?

Gina suspirou pesadamente, antes de se separar da amiga e secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não sei, Mel. – sorriu tristemente. – Só sei que, por enquanto, continuo com a mesma opinião que tinha antes, de que vou embora. – Melissa a repreendeu com os olhos. – A não ser que Harry me dê algum motivo para ficar. – e virou-se novamente para o espelho, arrumando-se.

_Loves breaks and love divides  
Love laughs and love can make you cry  
I can't believe the way_

A cada minuto que passava, mais vazio ficava o Salão Comunal de Grifinória, onde fazia cada um daqueles quatro jovens crerem que seriam os últimos á chegar ao Salão Principal naquela noite, para o baile.

Por quê, diabos, as mulheres demoravam tanto para se arrumarem, era a pergunta que rondava a cabeça de Harry, Rony, Joe e Brian, sentados lado-a-lado no confortável sofá vermelho-sangue, onde ficava de frente para a lareira.

A brisa morna de verão entrava pelas janelas abertas, mas em pouco ajudava no quesito refrescar o ambiente.

Viam mais e mais garotas aparecerem pelo arco que levava para os dormitórios femininos, uma mais bela que a outra, o que fazia com que os quatro rapazes rezassem á todas as santidades que conheciam para que, pelo menos, aquela espera significassem que seus pares seriam as garotas mais belas de Hogwarts naquela noite estrelada e de poucas nuvens, do final de Junho.

-Mais cinco minutos e eu vou para o baile sem a Hermione. – Rony resmungou, após olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, gesto que confirmava sua teoria de que já estava esperando há duas horas.

-Que falta de cortesia a sua, Ron. – Joe resmungou, ajeitando-se, de modo que pudesse apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzas as mãos em frente as pernas. – Além do que, foi idéia sua ficar pronto quatro horas antes.

Rony bufou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em defesa própria, a voz de Hermione chegou ao ouvidos de todos, juntamente com um quê divertido.

-Vá ao baile sozinho se isso o faz feliz. – sorriu de canto, enquanto terminava de descer os últimos degraus, satisfeita pela reação que causara no namorado. – Somente não reclame se me ver dançando com algum outro garoto mais bonito que você.

Rony levantou-se. Não podia negar que a morena estava incrivelmente bela com aquele vestido negro de alcinhas, onde lhe caia até os tornozelos, com uma fenda lateral, que deixava á mostra uma das pernas bem torneadas. Os cachos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com algumas mechas soltas, caindo-lhe sobre a face corada e com uma leve camada de maquiagem.

Pigarreando, Rony colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se refez.

-Bem, já que você chegou antes dos cinco minutos acabarem, creio que ainda vou com você. – a outra ergueu uma sobrancelha em sarcasmo, enquanto terminava de caminhar a distancia entre si e o namorado.

-Para mim isso é somente uma desculpa para não ter que arranjar um par de última hora. – suspirou, dramaticamente. – A propósito, Rony, obrigada, não precisa me elogiar. – e, mandando uma piscadela divertida para o ruivo, caminhou para fora do Salão Comunal.

-Merlin, se você quiser, aquele vestido amanhece jogado no chão de alguma sala. – ele resmungou, idiotamente, parecendo não se dar conta da careta que os outros três faziam, enquanto o ruivo saia do Salão, apressado, atrás da namorada.

-Eu podia dormir sem ouvir esse comentário. – Harry resmungou, encostando-se melhor no espaldar do sofá. – Cara, a Gina é lerda.

Joe riu.

-Acostume-se, Har. – respondeu, imitando o tom de voz que Gina dava para aquele apelido. – A Gina é a mais demorada. Não se esqueça disso.

Harry deu de ombros, mas não escondeu a irritação perante o apelido.

-E não me chame de Har. – resmungou, jogando a cabeça para trás, de modo que pôde observar o teto.

-Tudo bem, Har. – Joe e Brian gargalharam diante a injuria que Harry resmungara.

-Simplesmente ridículo esse apelido que a Gina deu para o Harry. – dessa vez, era a voz de Melissa que chegara ao ouvido deles. A loira apareceu no arco com uma expressão mal-humorada no rosto. – Diabo, eu tinha que ter comprado um vestido escuro? Eu tou virando uma salsicha aqui dentro.

Brian segurou-se para não dizer que a loira lhe parecia a salsicha mais sensual e linda que ele já tinha visto. A veela usava um vestido de cor azul-petróleo, onde possuía um único ombro e lhe caia ao longo do corpo, marcando suas curvas bem torneadas, enquanto uma fenda lateral na perna esquerda, deixava a mostra a coxa levemente bronzeada. Os cachos loiros estavam entrelaçados em uma trança elegante.

-Você é a salsicha mais estranha que eu já vi. – Joe resmungou, divertido. Melissa bufou ao constatar que o irmão se divertia á suas custas.

-Ao menos não sou eu que vou morrer pelas mãos da minha namorada terrivelmente estressada por causa da TPM e pelo fato de que não acha a droga de uma sandália que lhe sirva. – suspirou. – Sério, Joe, cuidado com a Lary. Ela já experimentou todas as minhas sandálias, que não são poucas e agora ta vendo as da Gina, que...

-São, pelo menos, o triplo das suas. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Brian sorriu, antes de ir até a loira; aproximou os lábios da orelha dela.

-Para o seu irmão você pode ser uma salsicha estranha, mas... – riu de leve, fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da loira; mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo. – Para mim, você ta fantástica.

-Olha lá o que você está falando para a minha irmãzinha. – Joe resmungou, tentando escutar o que Brian murmurava para a loira.

Ajeitando-se, Brian sorriu e, enlaçando seus dedos nos de Melissa, saiu do Salão, não sem antes deixa uma frase no ar:

-Até agora a pouco, ela não passava da salsicha mais estranha que você já viu. – a risada de Melissa pareceu ecoar nos ouvidos de Joe pelos próximos cinco minutos.

Harry somente sorria, divertido.

-Vai, vamos ás costumeiras apostas ridículas, que nós fazemos quando estamos entediados e esperando nossos pares. – o moreno resmungou, escorrendo no sofá, de modo que suas pernas pudessem ficar esticadas a frente do móvel, enquanto ele estava praticamente deitado.

-Qual aposta? – o loiro perguntou, colocando as pernas em cima do acento do sofá e se recostando no braço deste, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo de frente.

-Se a Gina descer primeiro, na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos por aí, você paga uma rodada de Cerveja Amanteigada. – deu de ombros. – Se a Hillary descer primeiro, eu pago.

O loiro deu de ombros.

-Pode ser... – mas não pôde continuar, uma vez que a voz da própria Hillary soou, animada, pelo salão comunal, fazendo Harry praguejar.

-Vamos ter Cerveja Amanteigada de graça, Joe. Que sorte que você tem de EU ser sua namorada agora. – exclamou, mas o som da voz da namorada parecia ecoar de um ponto muito, mas muito distante na mente de Joe, que teve que se segurar para não babar.

Hillary estava simplesmente... Maravilhosa! Usava um vestido pérola, onde tinham alças finas e lhe caiam pelo corpo, até a altura dos joelhos; os cachos castanhos estavam presos em um alto coque, embora algumas mechas lhe caíssem no rosto, moldando-o. Os lábios vermelhos tinham um brilho a mais, no que Joe considerara um convite silencioso para prová-los.

As tiras prateadas subiam pela sua canela, formando um gracioso laço embaixo dos joelhos.

Joe pigarreou.

-Bom... – sentiu a boca seca ao ver a namorada caminhar sensualmente até si. Ou será que ela sempre caminhara assim e ele nunca percebera? Aliás, quem se importava com uma pergunta dessas quando se tinha uma criatura tão bela á sua frente? – Har, tu nos deve uma rodada de Cerveja Amanteigada. – e, enlaçando Hillary pela cintura, acompanhou-a para fora do Salão.

Harry praguejou novamente.

-Ótimo, agora além de dever cerveja amanteigada, vou ser o último idiota a chegar nesse baile. – resmungou para o nada, já que, agora, o Salão se encontrava vazio.

-Legal, serei a senhora Idiota por uma noite. – a voz de zombeteira de Gina chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Olhou para a escada a tempo de vê-la parando ao pé desta e dando de ombros. – É um titulo legal, Har.

Mas Harry não escutava nada do que ela estava dizendo; era como se somente a visão daquela ruiva estonteante diante de si houvesse feito o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões e seu coração acelerar, enquanto ele erguia-se num salto.

-Wow... – foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, olhando-a de cima a baixo. A ruiva usava um vestido branco, tomara que caia, que marcava suas curvas com perfeição. Os cachos ruivos caiam, soltos, ao arredor do corpo bem feito, liso, enquanto somente as pontas formavam pequenos cachos. Os lábios vermelhos, tinham um brilho a mais, enquanto as íris amêndoas eram realçadas por uma leve camada de lápis. Mas faltava alguma coisa e Harry sabia muito bem o que era; agradeceu aos céus por ter aproveitado bem a última visita ao povoado. – Você ta ótima. – completou, antes de pigarrear, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito, parecendo notar que havia somente os dois no Salão.

-Obrigada. – pigarreou, enquanto corria o olho rapidamente pelo moreno, onde usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca; nada que ela já não houvesse visto ele usando, mas que aquela noite parecia ter um toque á mais. – Você ta muito bonito. – revidou, antes de desviar o olhar, encabulada, embora não corasse.

Harry riu de leve, antes de, com o polegar no queixo dela, fazê-la encará-lo novamente.

-Tenho uma coisa para você. – disse simplesmente, fazendo-a olhá-lo, surpresa.

-Harry, você não devia... – a risada dele a impediu de continuar.

-Espero que você tenha reparado que essa foi a primeira vez, o dia todo, que me chamou de Harry. – ela deu de ombros.

-O fato, Har... – ela frisou o apelido. – É que você não devia me segurar aqui, com essas coisas do tipo "tenho uma coisa para você". – revirou os olhos. – Quem pegar essa conversa pela metade vai pensar besteira. – ele deu de ombros.

-Mas se aparecerem agora... – ele respondeu, pegando uma caixinha preta, retangular, de cima da mesa mais próxima. – Veriam que tudo o que estou fazendo, é presentear minha melhor amiga com esse... Colar. – completou, enquanto abria a caixa, mostrando á ela a jóia. Gina arregalou os olhos.

Não era nada muito caro, sabia, mas somente o fato de que estar vindo dele e de ser uma coisa tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bela, faziam-na sentir que não merecia, definitivamente, aquele presente.

Era apenas uma gargantilha prata, onde tinha dois pequenos corações entrelaçados. Harry sorria, enquanto tirava delicadamente a jóia de dentro da caixinha.

-Sei que isso não chega nem aos pés de tudo o que você merece, Gin, mas acredite... – sorriu, sincero. – Foi a única coisa que eu achei que combinasse com você e, embora o sentido não seja o que eu queria... – virou o colar, mostrando a ela as iniciais dos nomes de ambos, enlaçados, em letras delicadas. – Estamos ligados de uma maneira mais profunda do que poderíamos sequer imaginar quando esse ano maluco começou.

Gina ofegou.

-Harry, é linda e eu fico realmente grata, mas eu não posso aceitar. – disse, balançando uma mão na frente do corpo. – Eu não mereço. – ele riu.

-Bem, merecendo ou não, você vai aceitar. – ele resmungou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto pousava a caixa sobre a mesa e abria o fecho da gargantilha. – Posso? – perguntou, indicando o pescoço dela, que pareceu sair de um transe.

-Harry, eu realmente... – ele praguejou.

-Gina, cala a boca e levanta logo seu cabelo, que eu não tenho a noite toda. – ela riu e balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

-Você não vai mesmo me deixar sair daqui sem o colar, né? – ele acenou freneticamente com a cabeça.

-Com toda a certeza! – exclamou. – Agora, anda logo, que com um pouco de sorte, ainda há mais alguns retardatários e não seremos os últimos a chegarmos.

Ela riu e, dando de ombros, ficou de costas, com os cachos rubros presos entres os dedos, para ele, que passou a jóia ao arredor do pescoço dela, a qual não pôde evitar os arrepios que correram seu corpo cada vez que a mão dele roçava em sua pele.

-Certo, como estou? – perguntou, soltando os cabelos, quando ele abaixou as mãos. Virou-se sobre os calcanhares, ficando de frente para ele, que sorriu, satisfeito.

-Perfeita. – deu de ombros e ela riu, antes de lhe oferecer uma mão.

-Vamos? – ele sorriu e aceitou a mão dela de bom grado, entrelaçando os dedos; não pôde deixar de sentir um estranho prazer quando o calor da sua própria mão se misturou ao dela.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, parecia que todos os alunos estavam ali, tornando os temores de Harry em verdade; foram os últimos a chegar.

Metade dos alunos pareciam estar pulando no meio do Salão, na pista de dança improvisada, ao som de uma música animada e rítmica, enquanto a outra metade estava sentada em pequenas mesinhas ao arredor do Salão, cobertas por uma toalha de linho branco.

Pequenas gotas de água caiam vez ou outra do teto encantado, numa tentativa de refrescar os alunos, ao longo da noite.

Mas quando Harry e Gina pararam á porta para admirar a decoração animada do lugar, todo o barulho sumiu, mais uma vez, perante a facilidade com que Gina mostrava conseguir ficar bela; porém, dessa vez Harry sabia que não era somente a exuberante beleza da ruiva ao seu lado que fizera com que a maioria dos alunos os observasse durante o trajeto até a mesa onde os amigos estavam, mas também o fato de eles terem chegado juntos e com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e com ela usando o colar que muitos outros alunos haviam o visto comprando naquela manhã.

-Acho que eu devia ter exagerado menos na produção. – ela resmungou, de canto, enquanto ainda estavam circulando a pista, indo até onde Melissa acenava para eles. Harry riu.

-E me privar da honra de acompanhar a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts em uma de suas melhores noites? – riu de novo. – Não, obrigado.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Ou talvez, eu devesse ter escolhido um par menos chamativo. – provocou e ele olhou-a, brevemente, pelo canto dos olhos.

-Como assim? – ela apertou levemente os dedos ao arredor dos seus.

-Quero dizer... – ela continuou, como se ele não houvesse dito nada. – Eu estou tendo o privilégio de atravessar esse salão de mãos dadas com o garoto mais cobiçado. Algum significado isso deve ter nas mentes pouco privilegiadas dos outros alunos.

-Privilégio? – ele sorriu, safado. – Gininha, minha flor.. – ela gargalhou. – Se você quiser que eu dance can-can, pelado, no meio dessa pista, eu faço isso, somente porque vou te deixar feliz.

-Bom, então pode ir tirando as roupas e se aquecendo, que vai ser uma visão interessante. – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, gargalhando.

-Eu só dei um exemplo, Gin. – parou de rir e a olhou, sorrindo. – Seria um show particular e não para tantas pessoas. – ela o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Com medo de mostrar seus atributos? – perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

-Talvez. – sorriu e apertou mais a mão dela contra a sua. – Porém, no momento, eu só quero curtir o baile, sem ter que dançar pelado.

Ela suspirou.

-Acho que vou ter que me conformar, então. – ele concordou, no mesmo instante em que se sentavam à mesa.

-Qual o assunto? – Melissa perguntou, bebendo um gole de sua bebida. Gina fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

-Como esses nossos colegas de escola são intrometidos. Segundo baile do ano e todos têm que ficar me olhando. Isso é um saco.

-Levando em conta que eu tive outro ângulo de visão... – Hillary resmungou, balançando um pé no ritmo da música que tocava, num gesto que Joe parecia ignorar. – Eu diria que eles estavam mais curiosos para as mãos dadas.

-E para o colar. – Melissa completou e Hillary concordou.

-Sim, por que todos estavam cogitando para quem diabos o Harry haveria de comprar um colar, sendo que não está com nenhum rolo de conhecimento geral. – nesse momento, um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios vermelhos da morena.

-Ah! Nem adianta vocês duas começarem. – Gina resmungou, fechando a cara e Harry a olhou, curioso.

-Por quê? – Melissa perguntou, com um sorriso idêntico ao da amiga morena nos lábios. – Não podemos ter esperanças? – Gina bufou.

-Quantas milhares de vezes mais eu vou ter que dizer que não estamos tendo nada, que não seja amizade? – resmungou, fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais perdido.

-E quantas milhares de vezes vamos ter que dizer que não acreditamos? – Hillary revidou e Gina puxou o ar com força, fuzilando as amigas com os olhos.

-Já falamos sobre isso hoje. – suspirando, prendeu uma mão de Harry na sua novamente. – Adoro essa música... – comentou, logo depois de uma nova música ter começado a tocar. – Vamos dançar? – concordando com um aceno de cabeça, Harry levantou-se e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo, antes de irem até a pista.

-Aposto cinco galeões que essa noite eles ficam. – Hillary resmungou, antes de levar sua taça de bebida aos lábios.

-Aposto cinco de que até o final da próxima semana eles estão namorando sério. – Melissa revidou antes de segurar Brian pelo pulso e levá-lo para a pista.

-Vocês vivem fazendo apostas desse tipo? – Joe perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, sorrindo para a namorada, observando-a atentamente.

-Não. – deu de ombros, mal humorada com o loiro. – Mas de vez em quando é divertido fazer essas apostas sobre casais aparentemente impossíveis. – ele riu. – Joe, você não vai levar essa coisinha desamparada aqui pra dançar? – ele suspirou.

-Eu odeio essa música. – ela o fuzilou com os olhos. Ele sorriu, safado, de canto. – Mas sei uma coisa muito divertida para se fazer a dois, enquanto se espera a próxima música. – e, sem esperar pela resposta dela, capturou os lábios vermelho num beijo apaixonado.

_That love can give and love can take away  
I find it hard to explain  
It's crazy, but it's happening_

-Eu não acredito que você simplesmente fez uma aposta daquelas com a Lary. – Brian resmungou, enquanto guiava a loira pela pista, no ritmo da música animada.

Melissa somente riu, antes de girar sobre os próprios calcanhares e voltar para perto do namorado, trombando o corpo no dele.

-Brian, meu caro... – beijou-o brevemente. – Aprenda a confiar na minha intuição feminina e, se eu disse que o Harry e a Gina estariam namorando sério até o fim da semana que vem, é por que eles estarão namorando.

Brian revirou os olhos, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo.

-Nunca tive uma boa razão para confiar em intuição feminina. – ele replicou e Melissa riu.

-Claro, a intuição da Gina é meio falha, ué. – deu de ombros. – As minhas nunca falharam, até hoje.

Brian resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível.

-Mel, entenda, estamos falando do Harry e da Gina aqui! Não de você e eu ou de Lary e Joe. Nós formamos a minoria dos adolescentes que não ficam enrolando para admitir um ao outro o que sente. – Melissa ergueu uma única sobrancelha em confusão.

-Você vai me desculpar, Brian, mas eu discordo dessa sua teoria. – ele franziu o cenho, como que pedindo que ela continuasse. – Joe e Hillary não são a minoria, porque pelo que a Lary me contou, ela e o Joe ficaram se encontrando as escondidas durante semanas, antes de admitirem o que sentiam e oficializar o namoro.

Ele suspirou.

-Certo, eles fazem parte dos menos afortunados. Você e eu, não. – ela gargalhou.

-Brian! Você demorou um ano para confiar totalmente em mim, quando nos conhecemos. Eu demorei um ano para acreditar totalmente que seus pais viviam viajando. Nós demoramos cinco anos para admitir que nos amamos e ficarmos juntos.

-Espera... Como assim você demorou um ano para acreditar no que eu te falava sobre meus pais? – ele resmungou e Melissa sorriu, sem jeito.

-Lembra daquela vez que eu te obriguei a ir viajar com a minha família, logo no começo da nossa amizade? – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Pois então, quando eu disse que seus pais viviam viajando e que você ia passar o Natal sozinho... – sorriu parecendo encabulada. – Meu pai me disse que o garoto da recepção, que de garoto hoje não tem nada, contou para ele que seus pais... Você sabe. – Brian bufou.

-Nota mental de matar aquele idiota intrometido. – resmungou e Melissa riu, mas não demorou muito para que ela ficasse séria. O moreno franziu o cenho, preocupado. – Que foi? – ela suspirou profundamente e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Eu e a Gina deveríamos estar muito bravas com você. – ela respondeu, mas ele continuou com a expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-Por quê? – Brian indagou, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado dessa vez. Melissa deu de ombros, antes de olhar de relance para a amiga ruiva, que conversava animadamente com Harry, enquanto dançavam.

-Porque você nos disse que seu pai era treinador de Quadribol e sua mãe dava aulas numa escola trouxa. – o moreno franziu o cenho.

-Ué, mas é verdade. – ele replicou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – Quero dizer, eles não são meus pais de sangue, nem legalmente, mas é como se fossem. – deu de ombros. – Eu os conheci pouco depois de te conhecer. – sorriu, de leve. – Morram na mesma rua que a gente, mais para a esquina. – beijou-a, brevemente. – Eles meio que me adotaram, pois não conseguem ter filhos. – ela sorriu, compreensiva.

-E você não consegue trazer os seus de volta. – ele concordou com um acendo de cabeça. – Troca justa. – ele riu.

-Sim. – enlaçou-a pela cintura, dançando. – É por isso que, quando eu não estou com você e com a Gina na sua casa, vocês dificilmente me acham na mansão. Passo a maior parte do meu tempo livre com eles.

Melissa passou os braços ao arredor do pescoço dele.

-Você não dorme na casa deles? – Brian confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Todas as noites, mas eles entendem que eu tenho que ficar um pouco na mansão e um tempo com você. – um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele. – A propósito, eles estão ansiosos para te conhecer, agora que você é minha namorada. – uma leve tonalidade avermelhada tomou conta do rosto dela, fazendo-o gargalhar.

-Isso não tem graça, Brian! – ela exclamou com fingido mau humor, que era desmentido por um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Me diz; vou ter que pedir a permissão deles, oficialmente, para poder continuar a te ter como namorado?

Ele gargalhou com mais vontade.

-Você vai ter que pedir permissão até para me olhar. – ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo-o rir.

-Brian... – chamou, parando de dançar. Ele a imitou, preocupado.

-O quê? – ela olhou-o, parecendo sem jeito, porém determinada a perguntar fosse o que fosse.

-E com que cara que eu vou pedir a permissão deles para que a gente possa fazer... Aquilo. – ele corou intensamente, antes de tossir, visivelmente engasgado com a própria saliva.

Melissa riu, mas também estava corada.

-Bem... – ele começou, se recuperando da pergunta inesperada. – Sugiro que seja com a cara de sempre. Talvez eles se comovam com a sua beleza e permitam. – ela girou os olhos.

-Você é um idiota. – ele sorriu, de canto.

-Mas bem que você ta louquinha para experimentar esse idiota aqui, de novo. – ela riu e encolheu os ombros.

-O que posso fazer se você é gostoso? – ela revidou e Brian sorriu malicioso.

-Somente provar de novo, de novo e de novo. – ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

-Esse é meu garoto.

Aquele seria um longo e interessante baile, Brian pensou.

_And I'm falling again  
Much further than I've ever been  
I'm falling deeper than the ocean_

Aquela música irritante parecia nunca ter fim. Já estava cansado de ver a namorada cruzar e descruzar as pernas, balançar o pé no ritmo da música, cantarolando a letra desta, várias vezes seguidas, como num ritual que se repetia várias e várias vezes, sem nunca ter um fim.

Suspirando, recostou-se melhor na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando atentamente Harry e Gina dançarem animados, esfregando-se um no outro, gesto em que muitos casais ficaria vulgar, mas que neles ficava incrivelmente sensual e perfeito, como se eles houvesse ensaiado cada passo, cada sorriso, cada olhar; cada risada.

Por Merlin! A cada segundo que passava era mais óbvio que eles se amavam e, no entanto, lá estavam os dois idiotas fingindo que enganavam alguém – além de si mesmo – com esse lance de amizade, tentando provar a quem quer que fosse, que já haviam superado tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eles naquele ano.

Admitia que, provavelmente, não sabia nem metade das coisas, mas simplesmente sabia que haviam acontecidos, afinal, Gina havia mudado completamente desde que voltara para a Inglaterra.

Parecia estar mais madura, mais segura de si e do que queria... Por fora. Porém ele a conhecia bem demais para não saber que ela podia ser o quão segura quisesse em relação a tudo, porém no que se tratava do assunto do coração, ela ainda continuava insegura a tal ponto, de estar planejando alguma coisa que faria com que sua felicidade fosse jogada para o alto de uma maneira que, talvez, não tivesse volta. Não se Harry não a amasse tanto quanto parecia amar.

-Joe... – a voz de Hillary chegou a seus ouvidos, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Sorrindo, virou a cabeça para encará-la, somente para vê-la ligeiramente nervosa e sem jeito.

-Sim? – perguntou; o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto. Ela olhou ao arredor, parecendo cogitar a possibilidade de dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas estava determinada a tirar a duvida que lhe apertara o coração, no momento em que vira Joe observar Gina, com as íris azuis brilhando em decepção.

-Não fica chateado com o que eu vou perguntar... – ela começou, parecendo insegura; o loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas... – ela puxou o ar com força, como se esse simples gesto fosse fazer toda sua coragem surgir do nada. – Você já teve... Um momento íntimo com a Gi? – ele franziu o cenho.

-Defina esse momento íntimo. - ele pediu, fazendo-a bufar.

-Sabe... Um quarto, momento a dois, uma cama a ser desarrumada... – ele se engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Ta, já entendi. – ele deu um longo gole na sua bebida, antes de olhar para a namorada e responder: - Esse tipo de momentos íntimos... Com a Gina? Não, não. Definitivamente, não. Verdade que eu dei umas apalpadas nela e tal, mas não é pra tanto, Lary.

A morena olhou para seus próprios pés, como se estes fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

-Certo. – resmungou, fazendo o namorado aproximar sua cadeira da dela, de modo que pudesse enlaçá-la pelos ombros.

-O que foi? – perguntou, aconchegando-a contra o peito. Ela balançou a cabeça, como que dizendo que não era nada. – Lary... – chamou, mas ela continuou olhando para os próprios pés. – Olha pra mim. – pediu, onde ela demorou alguns poucos segundos para atender. Ele sorriu levemente ao vê-la corada. – Me diz, Lary... Por que você quis saber isso? – ela voltou a balançar a cabeça.

-Por nada... Besteira minha. – Joe beijou-a brevemente,

-Ciúmes? – perguntou, sério, mas sua expressão era desmentida por um leve quê divertido na voz. Ela riu de leve, mas as íris azuladas brilharam brevemente em desapontamento.

-Não é bem ciúme... – suspirou. – Quero dizer... Você provavelmente poderia ter tido com a Gina tudo o que eu não tou pronta para te dar. – desviou o olhar. – Aí, hoje em Hogsmeade pareceu que você fez de propósito ter interrompido o clima do Harry e da Gina... E, agora você estava olhando para ela, como se estivesse decepcionado com o fato de ela ter escolhido o Harry e não a você.

Joe sentiu como se houvessem jogado um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. De onde, diabos, Hillary havia tirado todas aquelas idéias? Como ela poderia pensar que ele estava decepcionado pela escolha de Gina? Estava era indignado com o fato daquela ruiva ser idiota a ponto de jogar a própria felicidade para o alto. E nunca que ele, ELE iria quebrar o clima raro que surgira entre Harry e Gina!

-Eu só queria saber de onde, diabos, você tira essas idéias. – começou, após alguns segundos em silêncio, onde ele e a namorada ficaram somente se encarando. – Eu i _nunca /i _fiquei decepcionado com o fato de a Gina ter escolhido o Harry como o cara com quem ela gostaria de passar o resto da vida dela; se ela julgar que ele pode fazê-la feliz, para mim já está de bom tamanho, porque eu demorei, Lary, mas me toquei a tempo de que eu nunca amei a Gina realmente. Pelo menos, não da maneira que julguei amar. Eu gosto dela... Muito, mas somente como uma irmã. Eu te amo, Lary, independentemente do que ocorreu entre a Gina e eu... Ou com o que ela tenha me dado e que você não se sinta pronta para me dar também. – suspirou e acariciou o rosto dela, como que gravando na memória a textura da pele macia. – Eu não faço idéia de que imagem você criou de mim nesse quesito, Lary... Mas eu te garanto que o que você insinuou, não é tudo o que eu espero em uma relação. – sorriu, tristemente. – Eu vou te esperar. Demore o tempo que achar necessário, meu bem. Eu te amo demais para sequer conseguir imaginar o fato de você fazer qualquer coisa, para a qual não se sinta preparada, somente para me agradar.

Ele pôde ver os olhos dela ficarem brilhantes de repente, devido ás lágrimas que os encheram.

-Droga, Joe! – ela resmungou, esgueirando-se para o colo dele, onde se ajeitou de modo que pudesse enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e esconder o rosto da curva alva do pescoço. Puxou o ar com força e sentiu o perfume cítrico lhe invadir as narinas, embriagando-a. – Você é perfeito demais para mim. – ele sentiu as lágrimas molharem sua pele, mas tudo o que fez foi enlaçá-la pela cintura; uma das mãos acariciando as costas nuas, devido ao decote em U que havia no vestido.

Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, somente abraçados, com ela chorando vez ou outra. Somente sabiam que acontecesse o que fosse, eles nunca ficariam separados; estariam sempre juntos, superando todas as dificuldades, juntos.  
E se isso implicasse ter que esperar cinqüenta anos para que ela finalmente se sentisse preparada para fazer amor com ele, Joe tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que esperaria cinqüenta anos, nos quais sequer pensaria em olhar para a cama de outra mulher.

Diabos! Amava demais essa morena.

_I am lost in this emotion  
Loves breaks and love divides  
Love laughs and love can make you cry_

-Do que, diabos, suas amigas malucas estavam falando? – Harry perguntou assim que ele e Gina alcançaram a pista de dança.

Gina riu de leve, enquanto eles começavam a mexer os corpos no ritmo da música.

-Nem queira saber, Har... – pousou uma mão no ombro largo, para que pudessem fazer um passo sensual, sem que ela corresse o risco de cair do salto. – Aquelas duas são duas loucas. – o moreno riu.

-Por que isso não me surpreende? – ela gargalhou.

-Talvez porque você já soubesse. – deu de ombros. – Mas o fato de é que elas acham que nós temos algum tipo de caso secreto; elas acham que eu deveria cair aos seus pés, jurando amor eterno e te obrigar a me pedir em namoro. – completou num resmungou, fazendo-o sorriu, compreensivo.

-Em outras palavras, elas acham que eu sou seu príncipe encantado. – ele revidou, sarcástico, mesmo que sentisse seu peito se apertar perante a indiferença que ela mostrara ao contar o que as amigas falaram.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Meu príncipe encantado caiu do cavalo no meio do caminho. – ela resmungou, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar. Ela sorriu. – Você ri, mas é a mais pura verdade. – ele deu de ombros.

-Se você diz, eu finjo que acredito. – ele sorriu, de canto. – Mas quanto tempo faz que ele caiu do cavalo? – perguntou, após alguns minutos de silêncio, fazendo a ruiva rir, antes de dar de ombros.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas deve ter sido há um bom tempo. – riu. – Ele deve ter batido a cabeça e entrado em coma, vai saber.

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-Claro. – sorriu irônico, de canto. – Ou, na pior das hipóteses, ele está na sua frente e você sequer notou. – resmungou, fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Se você está insinuando que meu príncipe é você, pode ir tirando seu burrinho tingido de branco da chuva, porque você não é. – ele riu, mas ficou sério logo em seguida.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu não sou seu príncipe? – fez uma careta diante a última palavra, mas ela não se importou. Somente abaixou a cabeça, pensando, enquanto colava seu corpo ao dele e o balançava no ritmo da música romântica que começara a tocar.

-Porque, teoricamente, os príncipes encantados não te fazem sofrer. – murmurou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando-o nos olhos. – Eles somente te fazem felizes... Nunca te fazem chorar.

Harry ficou sério também e puxou o ar com força, como que pedindo força para todos os santos que conhecia, para que pudesse colocar tudo que fazia Gina sofrer em relação a si, em pratos limpos.

-Eu pensei que já havíamos conversado sobre tudo... – murmurou, antes de suspirar. – Naquela noite onde nos tornamos amigos. – ele concluiu e Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Sim, Harry, nós conversamos naquela noite... Mas foi somente sobre coisas que aconteceram esse ano, desde que eu voltei. Eu sempre pensei que você soubesse, ou ao menos se lembrasse de tudo pelo que eu passei... Há dois anos.

Isso pareceu como uma punhalada pelas costas. Harry suspirou pesadamente, desviando os olhos, de maneira que pudesse observar os outros alunos.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, somente dançando sem se encarar.

-Eu nunca fiz algo para você há dois anos. – ele disse, por fim, voltando a encará-la. Gina sentiu como se ele houvesse lhe dado uma bofetada. – Eu... Somente não te protegi, mas isso não é motivo para que alguém fique magoado a tal ponto de não dar uma chance para que o outro prove que... – mas ele não pôde terminar sua frase, uma vez que Gina permitiu que uma risadinha sem humor escapasse por seus lábios, antes de se soltar dele e caminhar, apressada, para fora do Salão.

Bufando, Harry a seguiu, conseguindo pará-la, segurando-a pelo antebraço, quando a ruiva estava no corredor da Sala Precisa.

-Qual o seu problema, afinal? – perguntou, mal humorado. – Sempre que eu tento colocar as coisas com você nos eixos, você simplesmente dá um jeito de fugir. – ela soltou-se do aperto dele, bruscamente.

-Meu problema? – ela repetiu, ofegante. – MEU PROBLEMA É VOCÊ, POTTER! – berrou, sem se importar em impedir que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, marcando-o de preto por causa do lápis. – Eu não preciso que você tente colocar as coisas em ordem, porque elas já estão da maneira que deveriam estar! Não adianta você se fazer de vitima, porque você não o é! – as lágrimas escorriam com mais força. – Se você sempre foi cego para perceber o que as pessoas ao seu arredor sentiam com suas atitudes, o problema é seu! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e não preciso da sua compaixão... Ou da sua santificada vontade de arrumar o que já está arrumado!

Segurando-a novamente pelo ante braço, ele a levou para dentro da Sala Precisa, onde havia somente algumas almofadas em canto, enquanto o ambiente era iluminado somente pela luz da lareira que havia ali.

-Esse é exatamente o problema, droga! – ele exclamou, segurando-se para não berrar. – Eu não sei o que eu fiz que te magoou tanto. – puxou o ar com força, enquanto as íris verdes brilhavam mais, devido ás lágrimas que as invadiram. – Se você não me falar o que, diabos, eu fiz de errado, eu nunca vou saber!

Ela soltou o ar pela boca, antes de balançar a cabeça.

-O que prova que eu sempre estive certa ao pensar que você nunca me quis. – ele fez menção de falar, mas parou, observando o seu rosto.

-Você está chorando? – a pergunta soou como uma ameaça aos ouvidos de Gina, que somente passou as mãos pelo rosto, bruscamente, secando as lágrimas que insistiam em voltar a cair.

Preferia morrer a admitir.

-Não! É claro que não! – fungou. – É só impressão. – a expressão do moreno se suavizou.

-Gin, não chora. – ele implorou.

A ruiva começou a caminhar na direção da porta, mas Harry estendeu o braço e a puxou em direção. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente. Ele a abraçou, beijou o alto de sua cabeça e depois sua testa.

-Agora, me escute, Gina... – ele soava como um homem se afogando, desesperado por socorro. – Se eu não souber o que fiz de errado a você, há dois anos, nunca vou poder me desculpar.

-Eu sempre pensei que, quando você fosse me pedir desculpas por tudo, você mesmo perceberia seus erros e não que eu teria que mostrá-los á você. – a voz dela chegou abafada aos ouvidos dele, que suspirou.

-Pare de me culpar por tudo. - ele parecia zangado, mas ao mesmo tempo a beijava afetuosamente, de uma forma delicada. Apesar de querer, ela não conseguia parar de tocá-lo ou se afastar dele. – Meu bem, pare de chorar. Está me enlouquecendo.

-São minhas alergias. – ela choramingou junto ao seu pescoço.

-Você não tem alergias. – Harry sussurrou, roçando os lábios contra o pescoço dela. Ele adorava seu perfume. Harry estava perdido e sabia disso. Tomou o rosto da ruiva entre suas mãos e secou suas lágrimas com pequenos beijos. – Você é tão linda. – sussurrou e sua boca cobriu a dela, exigente e apressada, a língua acariciando-a por dentro. Ele começou a tremer como um adolescente na primeira tentativa de fazer amor. Só que aquela não era uma cena desajeitada. Era perfeita.

Merlin, como ele queria aquilo e, ainda assim, uma parte dele tentava fingir que estava apenas tentando ajeitar tudo. Até sua mão achar uma brecha e escorregar para debaixo do vestido, acariciando a pele quente e macia.

Para o diabo com as desculpas. Ele a desejava com uma intensidade ardente, que o fazia tremer por dentro e o apavorava.

Ele não conseguia parar de correr a mão por seu corpo. Era tão bom senti-la assim junto a ele, tão macia, tão perfeita. Logo estava abrindo o zíper do vestido, beijando-a ao mesmo tempo.

-Tem certeza? – ele conseguiu balbuciar entre um beijo e outro.

-Absoluta. – ela resmungou, voltando a beijá-lo.

_I can't believe the way  
That love can give and love can take away..._

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Oh, oh... Por que eu tenho a impressão de que não devia ter parado aí?

Bom, gente, desculpem pela demora desse capítulo. Eu não tinha intenção de demorar tanto dessa vez, mas... Bem, logo depois de postar o capítulo anterior, eu comecei a passar mal.. E, de boa, eu acho que fiquei umas boas três semanas doente. O.o

E quando eu melhorei, eu apaguei tudo o que eu já tinha desse capítulo e comecei tudo de novo! )  
Mas eu acho que ficou bem melhor do que antes!

Mas enfim... Espero que tenham gostado e você tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo... Minhas aulas começam dia primeiro, mas não acho que nesses três dias vá ter alguma matéria, então vou aproveitá-los ao máximo para escrever os próximos capítulos.

Mesmo porque agora falta bem pouco para a fic terminar. P

E, quando for assim, que eu demoro muito para atualizar, vocês podem buscar informações no meu blog, onde eu posto, algumas vezes, um trecho do capítulo, adiantando alguma coisa.

O endereço é: www.serenabluemoon. ver muitos comentários por lá!

Beijos.

S. Bluemoon.

**Tradução:**

_O Amor Dá e O Amor Tira_

Justamente quando eu achava estar segura

Você me achou em meu esconderijo

Eu havia prometido nunca mais

Eu não daria meu coração, entretanto

Mais perto, mais perto, eu me aproximei de você

De um jeito que me fez temer você.

O amor destrói e o amor divide

O amor faz sorrir e o amor pode lhe fazer chorar

Eu não posso acreditar nisso

Que o amor pode dar

E o amor pode tirar tudo

Eu acho isso difícil de explicar

Isto é loucura, mas está acontecendo

E eu estou novamente me apaixonando

Muito mais profundo do que já cheguei

Eu estou caindo mais profundamente que o oceano

Eu estou perdida nesta emoção

O amor destrói e o amor divide

O amor faz sorrir e o amor pode lhe fazer chorar

Eu não posso acreditar nisso

Que o amor pode dar

E o amor pode tirar tudo


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Música:**_ Everything I Do, Brandy_

_ center i Look into my eyes_

_You will see, what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_When you find me there you'll search no more /i /center _

_ i Ele não conseguia parar de correr a mão por seu corpo. Era tão bom senti-la assim junto a ele, tão macia, tão perfeita. Logo estava abrindo o zíper do vestido, beijando-a ao mesmo tempo._

_-Tem certeza? – ele conseguiu balbuciar entre um beijo e outro._

_-Absoluta. – ela resmungou, voltando a beijá-lo. /i _

As mãos pequenas e delicadas corriam pelo corpo dele, tirando-lhe a roupa, enquanto os lábios continuavam colados um no outro; até o momento onde ele estava só de cueca.

Os carinhos continuaram, cada vez mais ardentes.

-Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer novamente. – ele murmurou, entre um beijo e outro, onde ela concordou freneticamente, como que dizendo que ela também, enquanto procurava o elástico de sua cueca e a puxava para baixo. Suas mãos deslizaram para as coxas dele e começaram a acariciá-lo intimamente.

Seus dedos eram mágicos; o toque de pena em sua virilha era uma tortura sublime. A cada segundo que passava, ele ficava mais e mais excitado e, quando finalmente percebeu que se ela continuasse a provocá-lo daquela maneira, ele não agüentaria nem mais um minuto, pegou as mãos dela e as colocou ao arredor do seu pescoço. Depois, pressionou com avidez o corpo contra o dela e a sensação dos seios macios contra o seu peito quase o levou a loucura.

A pele macia de Gina se esfregava contra a dele, enquanto ele tentava devorá-la com sua boca.

Sem perceberem, eles haviam andado e somente notaram isso quando o moreno tropeçou nas primeiras almofadas do amontoado, fazendo-os cair sobre o fofo monte de almofadas, juntos; braços e pernas enlaçados. Ele inverteu a posição para ficar em cima dela, afastando suas coxas para poder descansar entre elas. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lábios vermelhos e se sentiu dominado pela beleza de Gina.

Sua mão subiu para um seio, os dedos lentamente circundando o mamilo rijo. Ela arqueou e fechou os olhos, mostrando o quanto gostava daquela caricia e ele a repetiu muitas vezes, observando sua reação excitada.

Ele estava determinado a diminuir o ritmo para dar a ela o máximo de prazer antes de se entregar.

Seu rosto estava afogueado pela paixão e os olhos verdes brilhavam perigosamente. Com delicadeza, Gina correu as pontas dos dedos pelo maxilar dele e depois desceu para a garganta.

-Sabe o que mais eu queria novamente?

E ele mostrou, com as mãos e a boca, aquilo que vinha ansiando desde a primeira vez que a tivera. Ele sabia onde tocar, quanta pressão exercer, quando recuar. Ela se movia ritmadamente contra ele, suas caricias se tornando mais e mais exigentes até que as unhas se cravassem nos ombros dele e ela implorar para que ele desse fim àquele delicioso suplício.

Ele a estava enlouquecendo com a boca, enquanto as mãos deslizavam por todo o seu corpo. Os dedos acariciavam o interior das coxas tão macias e tão sensíveis. Ele sentiu que ela arqueava as costas e escutou-a gemer quando seus dedos deliberadamente roçaram os anéis sedosos entre suas coxas.

Ele fez amor com ela, explicando sem palavras o quanto a amava.

Sensações sublimes se espalhavam por todo o corpo de Gina. Ela arqueou o corpo novamente, pressionando-o contra o de Harry, agora com muito mais urgência.

-Agora, Harry... Por favor...

Ele arremeteu com ímpeto, incapaz de conter um gemido de pura satisfação ao se tornar parte dela e gemeu outra vez quando ela o enlaçou com as pernas. Inteiramente imerso nela, encostou a cabeça na curva alva de seu pescoço, acalmando-se para tentar diminuir o ritmo. Harry estava determinado a tornar aquele ato de amor inesquecível.

Ele começou a se mover lentamente dentro dela.

-Gosta disso? – perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal; as íris verdes embaçadas de paixão.

-Sim. – ela respondeu num murmúrio.

-E disto? – sussurrou, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam entre seus corpos unidos para acariciá-la. Seu grito de êxtase foi todo o incentivo de que ele precisava. Gina enlaçou seu pescoço e o puxou para um beijo longo e quente.

Ele arremeteu fundo mais uma vez. Ela ergueu os quadris, esforçando-se para receber o máximo de seu calor dentro de si. Ela queria agradá-lo, mas na teia da paixão que ele tinha criado, não havia lugar para preocupação ou medo de desapontá-lo.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia diminuir o ritmo, ambos agora sôfregos para alcançar o alivio.

Ela chegou ao clímax antes dele e não pôde conter as poucas lágrimas que embaçaram sua visão de escorrer; como amava aquele moreno. Ele sentiu-a tremer em seus braços quando todo o seu corpo se retesou em torno dele e, com um grito de prazer, encontrou o êxtase no fundo de seu corpo.

Ele permaneceu dentro dela por um longo tempo, mas quando finalmente rolou para o lado e a abraçou, ela se aproximou dele e o beijou longamente.

-Sabe o que eu penso? – a ruiva perguntou.

-O quê? – ele perguntou em meio a um bocejo, ainda exausto e satisfeito demais para se mexer.

-Eu poderia ficar muito boa nisso. – sorriu, marota. Ele gemeu, mas logo ela sentiu o ronco baixo aumentando em seu peito e ele subitamente começou a rir.

-Se melhorar ainda mais, vai me matar. – ela riu e, ajeitando-se sobre as almofadas, encostou a cabeça no peito dele, que beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

-Te amo. – ele murmurou, finalmente se entregando ao cansaço e adormecendo.

Gina suspirou pesadamente.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto. – murmurou baixinho.

_ center i Don't tell me its not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me its not worth dying for_

_You know its true (you know its true), eveything I do, I do it for you /i /center _

-Gina e Harry sumiram. – Melissa murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Brian, enquanto balançavam o corpo no ritmo da música lenta que começara a tocar á pouco.

O moreno suspirou e depositou um breve beijo na curva alva do pescoço dela.

-Gina parecia bem brava quando saiu do Salão. E Potter parecia revoltado com a vida quando a seguiu ou seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo. – Melissa ergueu a cabeça, a qual estava apoiada no ombro do namorado, de modo que pôde olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Será que ele a fará mudar de idéia? – a loira pensou em voz alta, fazendo o moreno franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Mudar de idéia sobre o quê? – Melissa suspirou e, antes de responder, beijou brevemente o namorado.

-Ela disse que assim que o baile terminar, vai voltar para Wizard. – a loira murmurou, tão logo seus lábios se separaram dos do moreno, que se engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Ela... O QUÊ? – ele perguntou, atônito. Como assim aquela ruiva doida tomava uma decisão DESSAS e não falava nada para ele e Melissa ou até mesmo Hillary, antes de tomar as providencias? O que, diabos, aquela doida esperava fazer em Wizard, quando os seus melhores amigos continuariam em Hogwarts? Ou quando o cara que ela mostrava amar continuaria na Inglaterra? Inferno! Aquela ruiva era mais lesada do que Brian ousara pensar outrora.

Melissa suspirou.

-A _ i besta /i _cismou que, se der uma chance ao Potter para ele provar que pode fazê-la feliz, alguns meses depois de eles começarem a namorar, Harry vai se engraçar com alguma outra garota, porque não tem auto-controle suficiente para ser fiel á uma só. – suspirou. – Ela diz que, assim, poderá evitar sofrer por ele novamente, porém...

-Ela já está sofrendo. – Brian completou e a namorada concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – E ela acha que se ela voltar para Wizard, vai acontecer o quê? Ela conseguir parar de amá-lo? – ele girou as íris. – Espero que ela saiba que, se essa tática não funcionou uma vez, quando ela o amava menos, agora é que não vai funcionar mesmo.

Melissa concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-O problema, Brian, é que ela está deixando sua felicidade ao Deus dará. – Brian franziu o cenho, antes de fazer a namorada dar um giro ao arredor do próprio corpo, antes de puxá-la de encontro ao próprio.

-Como assim? – dando de ombros, como quem diz que não se importa realmente, ela disse:

-Olha, por mais que o Harry possa amar a Gina... Se rolar alguma coisa entre eles essa noite, mas que ainda assim não a convença a ficar, ele vai ficar, obviamente, magoado. – puxou o ar com força e olhou ao arredor, como se vendo se nenhum dos dois amigos estavam por perto, ouvindo. – E, mesmo o conhecendo pouco, já deu para notar que ele é tão orgulhoso quanto á Gina...

-Então, a ruiva vai precisar que o Harry a ame muito e vá atrás dela, quando ela for embora... – o moreno continuou, pensativo. – Senão, Gina pode esquecer o fato de que, um dia, já teve uma boa vida amorosa.

-Exatamente. – Brian torceu os lábios, mal humorado.

-Bem, então vamos torcer para que o Harry vá atrás dela. – e, ao ver a expressão confusa da namorada, continuou: - Você sabe, não gosto de quebrar as coisas que falo... Eu disse á Gina que se eu a visse chorando por Potter outra vez, eu ia espancá-lo. – deu de ombros, enquanto parava de guiar a namorada quando a música acabou, levando-a, pela mão, até a mesa de bebida. – Se ele não for atrás dela, ela vai chorar, logo eu vou ter que bater nele. – Melissa gargalhou.

-Sabe, querido... – começou, enquanto aceitava uma taça de champanhe que ele lhe estendia. – Você é uma pessoa tão... – ela parou, procurando a palavra que queria.

-Forte? Másculo? – ele perguntou, sarcástico, embora tentasse ajudá-la. Ela riu.

-Violento. – ela completou, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Quando se recuperou do ataque de riso, o moreno olhou para a namorada e acariciou o rosto dela, que somente lhe sorriu; Brian retribuiu, antes de depositar um leve beijo nos lábios vermelhos.

-Sabe... – ele começou, ainda roçando os lábios nos da namorada. – Você é a pessoa que deveria deixar o meu ego lá em cima e não simplesmente baixá-lo a tal ponto que você possa pisar. – ela riu, antes de, num gesto incrivelmente rápido, tirar a taça da mão de Brian e, juntamente com a sua, pousá-la na mesa ao lado, antes de enlaçar o moreno pelo pescoço e beijá-lo com ardor.

-Mas eu também sou aquela que tem que te mostrar os seus defeitos, para que você os supere e possa, então, ser completamente perfeito. – ela murmurou, antes de beijá-lo novamente. Brian riu no meio do beijo. – O que foi? – ela perguntou, rindo junto.

-Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros, ainda rindo de leve. – Nossa conversa ta meio estranha, acho. – ele completou e ela riu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

-Sou obrigada a concordar. – ela disse, pegando as taças e, entregando a de Brian para ele, caminhou até a mesa onde o irmão estava; o moreno a seguiu de perto.

-Mas me diga... – ele começou, enlaçando seus dedos nos dela. – Posso começar a listar os seus defeitos? – ela sorriu de canto.

-Não seria gentil. – ela respondeu e ele bufou.

-E foi gentil você fazer isso? – ela deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente não, mas eu não listei seus defeitos; somente comentei um deles. - deu de ombros, no mesmo instante em que chegavam na mesa.

-Qual o assunto? – Joe perguntou, quando ele e a namorada ergueram os olhos para os dois.

-Vocês vão passar o baile todo, sentados? – Melissa respondeu com outra pergunta, sentando-se. O loiro deu de ombros, enquanto pousava um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, que somente girou os olhos.

-No que depender de mim, sim. – o loiro respondeu, com pouco caso e, tudo o que recebeu em resposta da morena, foi uma beliscada do lado do corpo.

-Atreva-se a me deixar sentada a noite toda e eu juro que te deixou sozinho aí e vou procurar algum macho que seja i _gentil, companheiro e bom dançarino /i _, coisa que i _você /i _ parece não ser. – Joe se engasgou com o generoso gole que dava em sua bebida; um sorrisinho perverso surgiu no canto dos lábios da morena.

O loiro a olhou, indignado.

-Como assim eu não sou um bom dançarino? – ele perguntou, empertigando-se. Melissa e Brian se entreolharam, antes de girar as íris, colocar suas taças na mesa e voltar para a pista de dança, deixando os dois com suas discussões de velhos, como Brian gostava de chamar.

Hillary fez uma cara de pouco caso e encolheu um dos ombros, antes de inclinar-se sobre o namorado, fazendo as pontas dos narizes de tocarem.

-Se você fosse, de fato, bom, já teria me tirado para dançar há um bom tempo. – e, depositando um selinho nos lábios firmes dele, levantou-se, o vestido rodopiando ao arredor de suas pernas.

-Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou, olhando para as costas da morena, que olhou por sobre os ombros, sorrindo matreira.

-Procurar um par que dance. – e, sem dizer mais nada, começou a caminhar na direção de uma mesa, onde havia alguns poucos garotos desacompanhados.

-Procurar um... HILLARY! – gritou o nome da namorada, fazendo-a parar, assustada e girar sobre os calcanhares para encará-lo. O loiro levantou-se num pulo e caminhou o mais rápido possível até onde a namorada estava.

-Sim? – perguntou, confusa. Joe pousou as mãos sobre os ombros da namorada, começando a chacoalhá-la.

-Você pirou? – ele perguntou, exasperado. – Procurar um par! AH! Só porque você quer que você vai mudar de par. Eu, como seu namorado, serei seu par em todos os bailes de sua vida e não quero nem saber dessa história de arranjar um outro par no meio do baile! Eu danço, sim senhora. E muito bem, se quer saber. Mas, diabos, não quero ter meus pés dilacerados pela sua incrível falta de capacidade motora. – ele falava sem parar, atropelando as palavras, sem respirar e ainda a chacoalhava.

Mas Hillary entendeu cada palavra que saia pelos lábios dele e sentiu-se realmente muito ofendida pela parte da capacidade motora.

Bruscamente, tirou as mãos dele de sobre seus ombros e agradeceu a Merlin por ter feito isso naquele momento, antes que ficasse tonta.

-Eu danço muito bem, Joseph! – foi mais o fato de ela ter dito seu nome, do que a maneira como o fez, que deixou Joe com medo da reação da namorada. Não falara aquilo á sério, estava somente brincando, mas parecia que ela não notara isso. – Só que você não tem a coragem suficiente para tirar sua namorada para dançar e descobrir isso por si mesmo; acho que eu vou ter que achar alguém que queira parar de secar a bunda daquele bando de atiradas e dançar comigo, para conseguir te provar isso! – ele franziu o cenho, surpreso; nota mental de nunca traí-la, pensou consigo mesmo, sarcástico.

-Certo, certo. – balbuciou, ainda aturdido com a pequena explosão de Hillary. – Eu sei que você pode dançar tão bem quanto queira, Lary... Aquilo sobre sua capacidade motora foi um comentário irônico e sem necessidade que... – mas não pôde continuar, já que a morena bufara.

-Claro. – jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada. – E eu tenho que acreditar nessa desculpa idiota de que foi um comentário irônico. – riu sem humor. – Corta essa, Joe. Desculpas idiotas não combinam com você.

Ele segurou o queixo dela entre seus dedos e a fez olhá-lo; a morena deparou-se com o semblante neutro dele, embora soubesse que o loiro estava ficando mal-humorado com tudo aquilo.

-Lary... – suspirou profundamente. – Lembra naquela noite no salão comunal, quando eu pedi para você dançar comigo? – e como esquecer? Tudo bem que o loiro não era o melhor cantor que ela conhecia, mas somente o fato de ele estar ali, na sua frente, dançando consigo e cantando junto, era algo inesquecível e que ela tinha a maior certeza de que nunca esqueceria.

-Lembro. – falou entre um suspiro. Ele sorriu de leve e acariciou sua bochecha, carinhosamente.

-Então... – ele mandou uma piscadela para ela. – Você aceitou. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ainda não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. – E você dança muito bem. – balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo, dando maior certeza ao que dizia. – Tudo bem que, vez ou outra você pisou no meu pé... – deu de ombros. – Mas nada que chegue a ponto de deixá-los dilacerados. – sorriu de canto.

Ela riu de leve

-Ei, eu estava com sono. – ele fez uma expressão desdenhosa. Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele. – Nem pense em me contra-dizer! Eu estava com sono sim! Só não conseguia dormir, porque...

-Porque suas colegas de quarto não conseguiam parar de falar dessa beldade aqui! – ele completou maroto, apontando para o próprio peito com a mão livre, fazendo a morena jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar, num gesto que o enfeitiçou.

-E sobre sua modéstia também. – ela resmungou sarcástica e ele balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo, concordando.

-Com certeza. – enlaçou-a pelos ombros e a guiou pelo Salão. – Porque sem a modéstia, esse pacote aqui estará incompleto. – ela ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-Então a Gina me deu um pacote incompleto. – resmungou e ele riu maroto.

-Lary, não reclama. – ele pediu, enquanto parava na pista de dança e, enlaçando-a pela cintura, obrigou-a a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, antes que o loiro começasse a conduzi-la no ritmo da música romântica que tocava.

-É, até que você não dança tão mal assim. – ela cutucou, quando o primeiro minuto passou e ele riu.

-Você fala isso porque ainda não me viu requebrando. – ele respondeu, irônico, fazendo-a gargalhar.

-Se isso implicar ter toda a população feminina desse castelo olhando para a sua bunda, eu fico mais feliz sem te ver... i _Requebrando. /i _– completou num murmúrio, fingindo temer que as garotas ao arredor ouvissem.

Ele fingiu estar ofendido.

-Assim você acaba com a minha moral. – ele resmungou, deslizando a mão pela pele nua das costas da morena, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Ah, cala a boca. – e capturou os lábios dele num beijo apaixonado.

_ center i Look into your heart, you will find_

_There is nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice /i /center _

-Rony, pára! – Hermione exclamou, mal-humorada, enquanto forçava o ruivo a permanecer na pista de dança. Rony a olhou, exasperado.

-Hermione! – ele exclamou, como se somente dizer o nome da namorada fizesse com que ela entendesse todas suas aflições. – É o Harry que saiu desse salão com a minha doce e inocente irmãzinha! – o ruivo continuou, fazendo a morena erguer uma única sobrancelha, em sarcasmo.

-Concordo que a Gina possa ser doce quando quer, querido, mas... Inocente? – riu ironicamente. – Gina deixou de ser inocente há muito tempo, Rony. – acariciou o rosto dele, levemente. – E, depois, tenho certeza de que o Harry vai levar em conta o que a Gina quiser fazer, antes das próprias necessidades. – Rony sorriu, de canto.

-Mione... – ele parou de dançar e a chacoalhou. – O Harry é cara mais galinha, safado, persuasivo e, de acordo com as garotas, sedutor...

-De Hogwarts. – ela suspirou. – É, eu sei. – girou os olhos. – Tenho que ouvir comentários maldosos sobre o físico do Harry todas as noites. – bufou. – Mas o que mais rola entre as garotas, quando elas falam da personalidade do Harry, é que ele nunca força ninguém a fazer qualquer coisa.

-Exatamente! – ele exclamou, esganiçado. – Elas não querem, mas o Harry as seduz! – Hermione bufou, mal humorada.

-Gina sabe se defender, Rony! – cerrou os olhos. – E pare de me chacoalhar. – o ruivo tirou as mãos do ombro da namorada.

-Gina é impulsiva quando se trata do Harry. – o ruivo resmungou, fazendo a namorada dar um tapa na lateral de sua cabeça.

-Rony, acorda! – sorriu irônica. – Será que esse ano todo não fez você perceber que Gina é bem decidida quando se trata do que quer ou deixa de querer? – resmungou. – Se ela não quiser, ela vai fazer o Harry respeitar isso.

-A questão é; e se ela quiser? – Hermione sorriu, marota.

-Aí não há nada que possamos fazer. – deu de ombros. – Somente torcer para que não sejamos tios tão cedo.

O rosto de Rony adquiriu uma forte tonalidade de vermelho, mostrando que ele estava perdendo a paciência com aquele assunto.

-Ah! Só porque ela quer que ela vai fazer o que quiser com o Harry! – cerrou os olhos, enquanto tirava os braços de Hermione de cima dos próprios ombros. – Eu vou caçar esse traidor, nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno, para matá-lo.

-Mas você não vai fazer nada. – avisou, num tom de voz baixo, aproximando os lábios da orelha dele. – Senão eu farei o Harry achar que aquele último baile no meu quarto de monitora, foi você que me forçou a cooperar. – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Mas isso é mentira! – Hermione riu baixinho, provocativa.

-Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. Mas o Harry não sabe. – ela revidou, fazendo-o bufar.

-Certo. – resmungou, contrariado. – Só vou deixá-los em paz porque você pediu, mas se a Gina me aparecer grávida, eu juro que nada do que você diga vai me impedir de castrar e matar o Harry. – Hermione riu.

-Eu te ajudo. – prometeu, fazendo-o rir.

_ center i Don't tell me its not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you /i /center _

-Me diz uma coisa... – Joe começou, enquanto caminhava ao lado da namorada, na beirada do lago; os dedos entrelaçados; ao longe, era possível ouvir a música rítmica que tocava no Salão Principal. – Você falou sério àquela hora, sobre ir procurar outro par? – Hillary o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto um sorriso doce surgia nos lábios.

-Eu joguei verde para colher maduro. – deu de ombros. – Embora deva admitir que, por um momento, pensei que você seria idiota a ponto de permitir que eu fosse arranjar algum outro imbecil para dançar comigo. – ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-Como assim "algum outro imbecil"? – ele perguntou, apertando levemente os dedos dela entre os seus, num gesto que mostrava que ele havia entendido a indireta, mesmo que não houvesse levado á sério. – Eu dancei com você, não dancei? – completou, fazendo-a rir.

-Dançou, mas somente o fez porque estava correndo o risco de perder seu par. – ele sorriu de canto, irônico.

-Não que não houvesse algumas outras garotas interessadas em ficar no seu lugar essa noite. – ela girou os olhos, antes de sorrir, convencida.

-Com certeza que havia... – mandou uma piscadela para ele. – Mas nenhuma delas te deixaria tão contente esta noite, quanto eu. – ele gargalhou.

-E eu que sou o modesto. – resmungou e ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-Claro, com alguém eu tinha que aprender a ser modesta. – encolheu os ombros, num gesto que o lembrou uma gata manhosa.

Ele sorriu malicioso, antes de soltar seus dedos dos dela, de modo que sua palma se fechou ao arredor do inicio do antebraço; as pontas dos dedos faziam um leve carinho no pulso da morena, que riu. O sorriso do loiro aumentou e, quando Hillary achou que ele iria ficar só nas provocações, ele a puxou de encontro a si, antes de, num gesto brusco, encostá-la no tronco de uma árvore próxima, prensando seu corpo contra a madeira dura com o próprio.

Um gritinho de surpresa escapou pelos lábios da morena. Joe riu baixinho, ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Bem, então acho que está na hora do senhor modéstia aqui mostrar algumas habilidades. – ele murmurou, roçando os lábios contra a pele sensível á baixo do lóbulo da orelha dela, que sentiu o coração falhar um batimento, antes de voltar a bater, descompassado.

-Não que você tenha algo que eu já não tenha experimentado. – Hillary conseguiu murmurar, entre uma respiração descompassada e outra, ao pé do ouvido do namorado.

Joe sorriu, antes de começar a depositar pequenos beijos na curva alva do pescoço da morena; estranhamente, dessa vez, Hillary não sentiu nenhuma das sensações que sentia antes; agora, somente queria que ele continuasse com aquele pequeno carinho, onde deixava um rastro de fogo sobre sua pele.

Era como se, de repente, a morena houvesse relaxado completamente estando entre seus braços; era estranho, porém não estava realmente se importando em descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Se ela queria continuar, não seria ele que a faria mudar de idéia, mesmo porque ali estava muito agradável, obrigado.

Do pescoço, ele passou a subir, deixando pra trás a trilha de beijos, antes de finalmente capturar os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado, onde pareceu fazer uma corrente elétrica correr pelo corpo dos dois, arrepiando-os.

Diabo! Como aquela morena conseguia se superar tanto, sempre que eles estavam juntos? Porém, naquele momento, havia algo mais no beijo dela; algo que ele não conseguia entender, somente saborear.

Seu coração batia apressado contra o seu peito, fazendo parecer que sairia de seu corpo a qualquer momento, enquanto sua pele se arrepiava sempre que a mão dela fazia um leve carinho na sua nuca, com as pontinhas das unhas.

Merlin! Aquela morena sabia lhe provocar de uma maneira tão pura, porém ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, que ele não podia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a língua dela se enroscando na sua; que não fosse nas mãos pequenas e delicadas correndo por seu corpo, descobrindo cada recanto, onde ela ainda não havia tido coragem de explorar.

Céus; de onde estava vindo toda aquele inibição que sentia explodir dentro de si a cada investida que o loiro dava? De onde vinha toda aquela vontade de explorar o corpo dele, enquanto sentia os lábios firmes contra os seus, no melhor beijo que ele já lhe dera?

Inferno! Joe era perfeito e ela demorara meses somente para admitir isso. Se soubesse o que estava perdendo e o quanto o amava naqueles meses aparentemente tão distantes, nunca que demoraria tanto para admitir a si mesma o que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu o coração falhar um batimento, antes de voltar a bater descompassado quando as mãos quentes acharam uma brecha no seu vestido e começaram a acariciar sua pele.

-Joe... – murmurou, quando os lábios dele voltaram a acariciar a pele sensível debaixo da sua orelha; sua respiração estava ofegante, sua pele arrepiada e clamando cada vez mais pelo toque dele; o coração batia descompassado numa dança perfeita com o dele.

-Eu te amo tanto. - ele balbuciou entre um beijo e outro, antes de voltar a beijá-la na boca, sentindo que ela o abraçava com cada vez mais força, fazendo os corpos ficarem colados.   
Era como se o tempo houvesse parado. A brisa noturna de verão já não soprava mais, assim como a música que tocava ao longe, no baile, houvesse parado de soar, no meio. Eram somente os dois; Joe e Hillary.

Interrompeu o beijo, quando os pulmões começaram a pedir ar. Sorrindo, ele colocou uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha dela.

Ela ofegou.

-Wow... Você precisa me mostrar mais vezes, essas coisas que sabe fazer. – balbuciou entre uma puxada de ar e outra, fazendo-o rir de leve, também ofegante.

-Sim, senhora. – respondeu, fazendo um leve carinho no pescoço dela, que sentiu arrepios voltarem a percorrer seu corpo. Joe inclinou-se levemente, fazendo seus lábios roçarem contra o lóbulo da orelha dela. – Estou orgulhoso de você. – Hillary o abraçou pelo pescoço.

-Posso saber por quê? – ele riu de leve, antes de prensá-la com mais força contra o tronco da árvore, sentindo as curvas perfeitas do corpo na namorada friccionarem contra o seu próprio.

-Porque você perdeu o medo. – ela pôde sentir que ele sorria de canto e não pôde deixar de rir baixinho.

-Talvez você queira ver do que mais eu perdi o medo. – provocou, maliciosa, fazendo-o ergueu o rosto surpreso.

-Espero que você saiba que isso é um caminho sem volta. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo maliciosa.

Aproximou os lábios vermelhos da orelha dele.

-Estou disposta a correr esse risco. Por você.

_ center i There is no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give me more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way /i /center _

Sentia sua consciência voltar aos poucos. Lenta e preguiçosamente, abriu os olhos deparando-se com o teto escuro da Sala Precisa.

Um sorriso bobo escapou para os lábios firmes quando flashes do que acontecera há algumas poucas horas voltaram a sua mente, fazendo-o sentir o coração bater descompassado.

Oh, sim! Aquela noite fora mais perfeita que a primeira que tivera ao lado da ruiva – se é que isso era possível. Era como se houvesse algo mais ali; não sabia ao certo o que era, somente sabia que, fosse o que fosse, fizera com que o amor que sentia por Gina aumentasse a tal ponto de chegar a doer.

Bocejou, antes de esticar o braço para o lado, procurando o calor do corpo perfeito, porém, tudo o que encontrou foi o frio das almofadas que estavam ao seu arredor. Confuso, olhou para o lado e deparou-se com o vazio.

Surpreso, sentou-se e olhou ao arredor da Sala, procurando qualquer vestígio que indicasse que ela ainda estava ali, o esperando pacientemente para que pudessem terminar a conversa que tinham começado, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma lareira quase apagada e o espaço totalmente deserto.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar em qualquer outra explicação que pudesse fazer sua mente parar de lhe mostrar que, mais uma vez, a ruiva havia fugido. Não, se essa fosse, de fato, a verdade, sentia que seria capaz de morrer; inferno, não fizera nada que ela não quisesse e, ainda assim, a ruiva não estava na Sala Precisa, ao seu lado.

Levantando-se, vestiu-se apressado, enquanto as íris ainda corriam pela Sala, a procura dela, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse sair de uma das paredes, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e o andar sensual, enquanto ria de sua cara por pensar que ela fosse capaz de abandoná-lo mais uma vez.

-Ah, Virginia... – resmungou, sentando-se novamente sobre as almofadas para amarrar os sapatos. – Qual é o seu problema afinal? – perguntou como se a ruiva fosse responder, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi o silêncio. – Diabos, será que você não percebe que eu preciso somente de um sorriso seu para ser feliz?

Bufando, jogou o corpo para trás, de modo que ficou deitado sobre as almofadas, pensando onde Gina poderia ter se metido.

Talvez, pensou, ela houvesse somente voltado para o baile, para se divertir com os amigos nas últimas horas da noite.

Sim, deveria ser isso. Não pôde evitar o sorriso de alivio que escapou para os lábios; sorriso o qual sumiu no instante em que, ao se apoiar para se levantar, sentiu algo furar a ponta de um de seus dedos.

Curioso, olhou para onde sua mão estava, deparando-se com uma rosa vermelha, onde estava murchando. O caule da planta tinha um estranho brilho prateado, o qual era interrompido por um pequeno cartão no meio do caule.

i _Ai, ai, ai..._ /i , pensou, sentindo que aí vinha qualquer coisa que não lhe agradaria nenhum pouco.

Temeroso, pegou o pequeno cartão e levantou-se, indo até a janela, onde pudesse ler o que quer que estivesse escrito com a iluminação da lua. Deparou-se com somente uma palavra, escrita com a letra bem desenhada de Gina.

i _Adeus_ /i , era a única coisa que estava escrita. Uma única palavra, mas que tinha um poder devastador sobre si.

Não, não, não. De novo não. Gina só podia estar tirando uma de sua cara. Sim, era isso. Ela somente queria ter uma prova de que ele realmente a amava e, que prova melhor, do que ver alguém sofrendo com uma partida repentina?

Mas ele daria um jeito de encontrá-la. Ah, sim! Ele a acharia nem que tivesse que ir ao inferno para isso.

Virando no mesmo lugar, olhou mais uma vez a sala, dessa vez, tentando achar qualquer coisa que lhe provasse que isso não passava de um sonho; algo que sua mente estava criando ou que, talvez, ele estivesse sentindo antes de adormecer. Sim, era isso. Dormira temeroso de que, quando acordasse, ela não estivesse mais ali.

E, agora, seu subconsciente estava lhe colocando esse medo em forma de sonho. Mas era real demais.

A dor que estava começando a sentir era real demais para ser confundida com um sonho; as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer lentamente pelo seu rosto eram reais demais.

Inferno! Qual era o problema de Gina, afinal? Por que ela sempre tinha que fugir? Por que ela nunca lhe dava uma chance de provar que a amava mais que tudo? Isso era a única coisa que queria; uma chance.

Uma chance de provar que era capaz de ser fiel á ela; provar que podia olhar somente para ela e se sentir satisfeito com isso. Uma única chance para provar que poderia fazê-la feliz e sentir-se da mesma maneira somente por saber que cada sorriso que ela desse, seria por sua causa.

Precisava de somente uma chance para poder mostrar a ela que nunca mais iria se dar ao luxo de ter mais de uma garota ao mesmo tempo, se isso significasse poder tê-la ao seu lado para o resto de sua vida.

Oh, sim; tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que o que sentia era aquele tipo de amor que durava e não somente aquele fogo de palha, onde era somente causado pelo corpo do outro. Não, não, não! Pela primeira vez na sua vida, queria ter algo sério com alguém; e queria que esse alguém fosse Gina.

Queria poder acordar todos os dias e vê-la ao seu lado, dormindo tranqüilamente. Queria poder, dali alguns anos, sorrir ao se lembrar de que finalmente aprendera o que era amar.

E que aprendera a amar com uma pessoa maravilhosa, onde era bela tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Tudo bem que, às vezes, Gina podia ser incrivelmente irritante e impulsiva, porém isso não mudava o fato de que ela se transformara no tipo de pessoa que, uma vez conquistada, sempre estaria ao seu lado em todos os momentos em que você precisasse, mesmo se estivesse chateada com você.

E era exatamente essa pessoa que ele queria e precisava agora; a única que conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se completo e arrogantemente feliz com somente um sorriso. Era como se a ruiva houvesse jogado um feitiço sobre si, onde a fazia ter completo controle sobre seu humor, seu estado de espírito... Suas necessidades.

Diabos; sentia que não precisava de mais nada quando ela estava ao seu lado. Ela simplesmente completava sua vida e, no entanto, ali estava ele: sozinho na Sala Precisa, sentindo-se a pior pessoa da face da Terra e completamente machucado.

Puxando o ar com força, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, enquanto as íris verdes corriam, mais uma vez, pelo ambiente á sua volta, até que pousou sobre as almofadas, onde ainda havia a rosa e, finalmente, sua curiosidade foi aguçada pelo estranho brilho prateado do caule da planta.

Colocando o pequeno bilhete no bolso, caminhou a passos largos até lá e agachou-se, pegando com cuidado a delicada planta, vendo que, o que dava aquele estranho brilho, era a corrente da gargantilha que dera á Gina, onde o pingente descansava entre as pétalas, de uma maneira delicada, mas que deixava claro o que Gina quisera passar; que, acontecesse o que fosse, estava disposta a esquecê-lo.

-Ela só pode estar tirando uma da minha cara. – resmungou baixinho, enquanto desenrolava o colar da flor e voltava a colocar a rosa sobre as almofadas antes de se levantar e caminhar, furiosamente, para fora da Sala Precisa, com a corrente da jóia enrolado no pulso, enquanto o apertava o pingente com força entre os dedos.

Ah, não! Se Gina achava que sempre seria igual, estava enganada; não, não! Se não a achasse dentro daquele castelo em meia hora, juraria para si mesmo que a esqueceria definitivamente e não estaria nem ligando se ela aparecesse em seu frente, arrependida.

Quem ela achava que era, afinal? Por quê achava que poderia brincar com seus sentimentos dessa maneira e sempre tê-lo atrás de si novamente, como um cachorrinho? i _Oh-oh, más noticias para você Virginia Weasley! /i _, pensou, enquanto caminhava apressado na direção do Salão Principal.

Não estava nem um pouco disposto a aturar a inconstância e complexidade de Gina Weasley se isso significasse ser amigo dela em um momento para que, no instante seguinte, estivessem tendo um algo mais. Não se importaria se depois eles continuassem só no algo mais, porém não era isso que acontecia; Gina parecia ter uma necessidade incrível de fugir dele toda vez que eles se reaproximavam perigosamente.

Inferno! Será que ela achava que ele era o único idiota que teria que sofrer toda vez que abaixasse a guarda e acabasse ao lado dela por uma noite? Será que ela não poderia ser um pouquinho mais sensível e perceber que, cada vez que ela o humilhava daquela forma, ele sofria terrivelmente?

_ i Não, acho que a Virginia perdeu a capacidade de pensar nos outros também! /i _, uma voizinha irritante soou no fundo da sua cabeça, irritando-o mais, embora soubesse que, em certo ponto, esse pensamento era verdadeiro.

Oh, demônios! Onde essa ruiva havia aprendido como deixá-lo doido? Por Merlin, nem mesmo Cho tinha a capacidade de acabar tão rápido com seu bom-humor e deixá-lo furioso com uma simplesmente uma atitude; a oriental normalmente precisava de duas.

Puxou o ar com força repetidas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Não, não poderia perdoar Gina dessa vez. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiria fazê-lo; não enquanto a ruiva não o ajudasse de alguma maneira, dando a certeza de que o amava, realmente e que não o deixaria novamente, jamais.

Quanto mais pensava nesse assunto, mais furioso e confuso ficava. Não entendia Gina, definitivamente não. O que a levaria a fazer isso toda vez? Será que foram os tais erros que ela havia dito que ele cometera há dois anos? Se sim, quais seriam esses malditos erros? Inferno! Que culpa tinha se naquela época era um imbecil? Que culpa tinha se, naqueles dias, a ruiva não fazia absolutamente nada para chamar sua atenção?

Demônios! As únicas lembranças que tinha dela, era quando ela começava a soluçar na frente da escola toda quando Cho a humilhava e ele ficava... Oh, céus! Era isso! Só podia ser.

Como pudera ser tão ignorante a ponto de não perceber isso no momento em que ela lhe falara que não conseguia esquecer o que ele lhe fizera? Inferno! Será que ele era tão burro a ponto de não ter percebido que, naquela época, sua atitude era a mais importante para ela? Será que era tão... Idiota a ponto de não notar que tudo o que Gina precisava, há dois anos, era vê-lo ajudando-a e não se divertindo á suas custas?

Era um imbecil e estava começando a achar que ele não merecia a ruiva. Não, definitivamente, ele não merecia essa ruiva doida.

Ela era delicada demais; adorável demais... Era perfeita demais para que um idiota como ele, Harry James Potter, a merecesse.

Apertou o pingente da gargantilha com mais força entre os dedos, enquanto o coração disparava perante a possibilidade de Gina não estar no castelo; com a possibilidade de, ao menos, poder mostrar a ela que percebera ao que ela se referia... Que percebera seus erros e que se arrependia deles.

Mas inferno! Por quê Gina tinha que sair correndo toda vez que eles se encontravam em algum momento mais intimo? Aliás, qual seria a dificuldade dela em acreditar que a amava?

Oh, sim! Percebera perfeitamente que, desde a primeira vez, Gina sempre hesitara em acreditar que a amava, porém mesmo assim se arriscara em se entregar a ele na primeira vez, para que se curasse de sua doença.

Mas será que ela estava realmente curada? Será que havia dado certo? Ou será que ele mesmo estava se enganando com essa história de amor?

Sim, porque ele nunca amara ninguém. Aquilo podia não passar de uma mera atração, mais forte do que ele estava acostumado a sentir. Mas, então, como explicar a súbita necessidade que tinha de ver a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, sorrindo verdadeiramente? De onde vinha a súbita necessidade de ouvir a voz macia todo o dia, mesmo que para isso tivesse que irritá-la? De onde vinha a súbita necessidade de tê-la ao seu lado todos os dias, em todos os momentos?

De onde vinha a necessidade de contar a ela tudo o que acontecia em sua vida, independentemente de serem acontecimentos bons ou ruins?

Grunhiu, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto automático.

Se essas súbitas necessidades não fossem amor, seriam o quê, perguntou-se, enquanto descia a escadaria de mármore em direção ao Salão Principal.

Dane-se, pensou. Fosse amor ou fogo de palha, o fato era que naquele momento ele precisava de Gina ao seu lado, para fazê-la sorrir e sentir-se arrogantemente satisfeito por saber que ele era o causador daquilo tudo.

Só que, para isso, precisaria encontrá-la... Mas onde diabos ela poderia estar, perguntou-se, enquanto parava na porta do Salão Principal, correndo os olhos pelas mesinhas, pela pista de dança e pelas pessoas encostadas ás paredes. Não, Gina não voltara ao baile.

Praguejou baixinho, antes de ver Melissa e Brian dançado animados em uma das pontas da pista. Sim, eles deviam saber onde aquela ruiva maluca havia se metido. Caminhou apressado até eles.

-Melissa. – chamou, fazendo a loira e seu namorado pararem de dançar para olhá-lo.

-Harry? – ela perguntou, parecendo confusa com sua presença ali. – Onde está Gina? – perguntou, preocupada pelo fato da amiga não estar ao lado do Menino Que Sobreviveu; poderia jurar que eles estavam juntos.

Harry sorriu cinicamente, pelo canto dos lábios e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-Esperava que você pudesse me dizer.

_ center i You can't tell me its not worth trying for_

_I just can't help it, there's nothing in the word I want more_

_I would fight for you, yeah I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd dir for you_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it fot you /i /center _

**Continua...**

**N/A: **OIE, CORAÇÕES DO MEU VIVER! **:D**

Ah, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho demais com esse capítulo, mas entendam que não é minha culpa o fato de que esse capítulo não é o que eu queria escrever. Prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo.

E, sim, você leitores lindos podem me ajudar! Se vocês são bons em inglês, traduzam algum e-book da autora Julie Garwood e me mandem! **XD** Essa mulher faz milagres com a minha imaginação!

Queridos... Só para que vocês não me matem, sem que eu possa me explicar; eu sou péssima em escrever N/C's. **i.i**

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas juro que os próximos serão grandes, levando em conta que serão os dois últimos. Sim, sim! Vinganças está terminando, literalmente!

Bom, é isso! **:D**

**COMENTEM!**

Beijos,

S. Bluemoon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Música: **_You And Me, Lifehouse_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

O sol começava a se pôr lentamente, fazendo com que as águas calmas do mar tomassem toda sua cor, fazendo um dos mais belos efeitos que ele poderia lembrar-se de um dia já ter visto.  
Porém, apesar de já ser fim de tarde, o local estava cheio de jovens e crianças, as quais riam e conversavam animados, pouco notando o jovem, que caminhava lentamente pela orla do mar, com os sapatos seguros entre os dedos e a barra da calça dobrada até a metade das canelas, enquanto as íris verdes estavam correndo ao arredor, como que procurando alguém.

Mas, algo que eles não poderiam ver, somente supor, era que aquele rapaz de rebeldes cabelos negros, estava furioso, indeciso, chateado, esperançoso... E tantos outros sentimentos conflitantes, que parecia impossível que somente uma pessoa pudesse sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Guardar tantas dores dentro de si.

Os olhos estavam nublados, no que deixava claro que ele tinha exatamente o que queria em mente; podia até mesmo não sair dali ao lado de quem viera procurar, porém era óbvio que ao menos faria questão de esfregar tantas coisas na cara de quem quer que fosse, que quem o observava sentia pena e medo.

Mas havia o algo mais; algo que somente o moreno poderia dizer o que era, mas que lhe dava um ar mais adulto, um ar mais maduro. Um ar mais apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo amedrontado e ferido.

Os passos eram lentos e curtos, onde deixava claro que ele não estava com a mínima pressa de fazer fosse o que fosse que viera fazer ali; como se precisasse reunir coragem.

E Harry realmente sentia que toda a coragem que tinha simplesmente havia se perdido em algum ponto dentro de si; um ponto que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde era, mas que havia surgido repentinamente, desde o momento onde conseguira fazer Melissa lhe contar onde Gina estava, mas... Demônios! Estava andando naquela praia quente dos infernos desde o meio dia e, no entanto, não achara a ruiva... Como se ela houvesse simplesmente sumido no ar; mas ele sabia que em algum lugar ela tinha que estar e não podia ser muito longe, afinal tinha menos de um quarto da praia para andar, antes de se dar por vencido naquele dia.

Diabo... Ainda podia lembrar-se com clareza do momento em que acordara e não vira Gina ao seu lado. Podia lembrar-se com clareza da dor que sentira; uma dor que logo fora substituída por raiva, frustração, chateação. E, quando finalmente parara, sentara, e colocara seus pensamentos em ordem, percebera que tudo o que sentira fora somente para mascarar o sentimento mais forte que tinha dentro de seu peito; medo.

Medo de ter perdido Gina para sempre. Medo que ela somente quisesse se divertir. Medo de que tudo o que ela fizera fosse somente parte do seu plano idiota. Sim, Melissa lhe contara tudo sobre o plano que Gina vinha arquitetando com ela e Brian, desde que decidira que seria interessante ver Harry e Cho sofrendo por tudo o que a fizeram passar há quase três anos.

Harry sabia que havia errado, ao permitir que Cho humilhasse Gina, quando esta não passava de uma mera criança. Porém não tinha culpa se naquela época era um imbecil, que estava totalmente abobalhado por estar ficando com a garota por quem tinha uma quedinha.

Uma quedinha que fora ficando cada vez mais fraca – até sumir de dentro de si – ao ver cada dia mais, a verdadeira personalidade de Cho Chang. Uma personalidade que ia além do sorriso gentil e meigo. Que ia além das palavras doces e que faziam qualquer garoto de treze anos, que acreditava estar apaixonado, sonhar que encontrara uma garota perfeita.

A garota perfeita... Isso era irônico. A garota que achara que era perfeita para si, se mostrara completamente vulgar, somente interessada no seu dinheiro e na fama que jogara fora; se mostrara totalmente superficial, somente preocupada com unhas e roupas; uma garota que não se importava se feria os sentimentos dos outros, ao tentar usá-los para seu próprio bem. Uma garota totalmente descartável, obrigado.

E, no entanto, a garota que sempre achara ser criança, boba, romântica e idiota, era a garota que, agora, ele sabia; era totalmente perfeita para si, pois, agora ele descobrira que, por baixo da face de medrosa e boba, havia uma mulher forte, desinibida, apaixonada, forte, decidida. Uma mulher que ele queria ter ao seu lado para o resto de sua vida. Uma mulher que ele temia não poder mais ter, por ser estúpido o suficiente para não notá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Estúpido o suficiente para feri-la e não perceber. Burro o bastante para deixá-la escapar entre seus dedos, como areia.

Suspirando, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados.

Fora estúpido o suficiente de nunca ter tido uma conversa mais séria com ela, mas agora faria tudo o que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos para poder, ao menos, fazê-la ouvi-lo, nem que para isso tivesse que amarrá-la e arrastá-la para um lugar qualquer, onde pudessem ter privacidade.

Mas, antes, teria que conseguir achá-la. E este, ele admitia, estava sendo o seu maior problema, desde que saíra de Hogwarts, decidido que não voltaria para a Inglaterra, enquanto não conversasse com aquela ruiva folgada.

A cada passo que dava, mais seu coração se apertava em medo de não conseguir encontrá-la no meio daquela multidão, mas ele nunca desistira de nada que realmente quisesse... E ele realmente deseja Gina, a ponto de sentir que a cada momento que passava, seria capaz de se jogar na boca de algum tubarão, se essa fosse a única coisa que a faria sorrir.

A amava de tal maneira e em tal intensidade que chegava a doer. Chegava a dar medo somente o fato de cogitar não conseguir mais vê-la sorrindo para si... Os lábios vermelhos curvados em um sorriso sensual; as íris amêndoas brilhando de uma maneira que o enfeitiçava. A risada doce e delicada soando ao seu arredor, fazendo-o sentir-se melhor depois de ouvi-la.

Deus! Sua vida se resumia á Gina desde que a reencontrara após esse tempo todo onde ela ficara ali, em Los Angeles. Sua satisfação dependia do som da risada dela, enquanto sua vida dependia totalmente dela; faria fosse o que fosse, se isso a deixasse satisfeita.

Era um amor tão intenso, que ele não conseguia nem sequer achar todas as palavras necessárias para poder descrevê-lo. Era o tipo de amor que se sentia que, se o outro quisesse, se morreria.

Diabos! Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por Gina? Quer dizer, era uma sensação estranhamente maravilhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e agonizante, a qual criava dentro de si uma felicidade imensa sempre que Gina lhe dirigia um único olhar; que, no entanto, sempre que passava um dia sem poder ver a ruiva na sua frente, era como se o mundo houvesse simplesmente parado, onde o fazia não saber nem mesmo qual era o dia onde estava. Ou, então, o que era dar um mero sorriso verdadeiro.

Estava perdido e sabia disso; perdidamente apaixonado, onde ele tinha a maior certeza de sua vida; poderia conseguir tirá-la de sua mente e coração, mas jamais de sua alma. Sabia que, podia ser o mais orgulhoso que quisesse e não insistir nunca mais para que Gina confiasse em si, porém tinha mais certeza ainda que a ruiva sempre seria lembrada como a não tão doce irmã do seu melhor amigo; aquela que lhe ensinara a amar e sentir o que era ser verdadeiramente feliz, mas que também lhe mostrara o que era sofrer por algo que não fosse ter o assassino de seus pais atrás de si vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Aquela que lhe mostrara que nem sempre basta querermos algo, mas que temos que lutar para conquistar tudo o que fazia parte de nossos sonhos.

Mas Harry cansara; cansara de tentar lutar para ter algo em sua vida. Cansara de pensar em mil e uma maneiras de fazer Gina acreditar totalmente que ele a amava e que era capaz de ser fiel a ela. Cansara de criar esperanças toda vez que Gina se permitia perder-se em algum momento entre eles.

Cansara de sonhar acordado com o momento onde Gina finalmente cairia na real e veria que ele já pagara um preço muito alto pelos seus erros do passado.

Era piegas e sabia disso, mas não tinha a mínima culpa se Gina o enfeitiçava de tal maneira, a fazê-lo sentir-se de uma maneira que jamais pudera pensar que se sentiria alguma vez em sua vida; idiotamente romântico.

Por mais que não gostasse de admitir isso, Gina o fizera mudar muito naqueles dois trimestres; ela o fizera crescer de uma maneira que ele achara não ser possível a um garoto de apenas dezsseis anos chegar. Ela o ensinara o verdadeiro significado de amar; ela lhe ensinara o que era respeitar; ela o ensinara o que era confiar; ela lhe ensinara o que era fidelidade. Ela, ela, ela e ela.

Sua vida girava ao arredor dela de uma maneira que nem mesmo Harry conseguia controlar; era como uma espécie de droga, onde se ele não pudesse provar mais uma única vez, ele sabia que ficaria num estado que não poderia ser classificado nem como sobrevivência. Criara uma incrível dependência de Gina, onde ele sabia que mesmo que pudesse tê-la até o último dia de sua vida, não seria o bastante para satisfazer a necessidade de vê-la e ouvi-la, que tinha dentro de seu peito.

Sabia que sua chance de ter algo com ela, que fosse além da amizade, naquele momento, estava completamente fora de cogitação, porém não custava nada tentar, não é? Não custava nada ver se, no final, ela não concordaria com ele e, assim, admitisse o que evitara o ano todo; que o amava.

Podia parecer arrogante de sua parte afirmar isso com tanta certeza, mas o que poderia fazer se Melissa lhe jurara de pé junto que Gina o amava mais do que há dois anos? Mesmo sem saber se isso era verdade, Harry sentira tanta felicidade, que pensara ser impossível guardá-la dentro de seu peito, até ter certeza de que era, de fato verdade... Até ouvir uma declaração da boca de Gina, nem que para isso tivesse que esperar anos.

Inferno! A maneira como Gina conseguia controlá-lo até mesmo a distância era incrível. Era incrível o fato de que justamente ele – aquele que jurara que jamais confiaria numa garota, desde o momento onde percebera que a maioria delas só se aproximavam por causa do seu dinheiro -, estivesse correndo atrás de uma garota; uma garota que, de certa maneira, o usara, antes de jogá-lo fora.

Mas não fora como as outras; ela não lhe usara para ter dinheiro ou fama. Usara-lhe somente para fazê-lo sentir-se como ela se sentira um dia. O usara para mostrar á ele o quão arrogante e desprezível ele estava se tornando, cada vez que levava uma garota diferente para sua cama toda à noite.

Ela lhe ensinara várias coisas, porém não lhe ensinara a esquecê-la; não lhe ensinara a não precisar dela; não lhe ensinara a tirá-la de sua mente; não lhe ensinara como poderia ser feliz sem tê-la.

Não lhe ensinara a fazer sua vida não depender de cada respiração dela.

Droga! Estava completamente envolvido naquela chama de paixão que a ruiva acendera dentro de si numa maneira que ele não sabia ser possível e não conseguia desvencilhar-se disso, por mais que tentasse.

Por mais que quisesse, sabia não ser capaz de ser ele mesmo se não a tivesse ao seu lado, mesmo que como amiga. Precisava dela, admitia, mas também precisava que ela, assim como ele, deixasse um pouco de seu orgulho para o lado e admitisse tudo o que sentia, mesmo que não entendesse o significado ou a intensidade a que chegava.

Sabia não ser capaz de deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro á noite, sem se lamentar sempre de ser burro a ponto de fazer a mulher que amava sofrer de uma maneira exorbitante, mas assim como ele estava fazendo, esperava que Gina pensasse em tudo o que lhe fizera naquele ano, vendo que se vingara dele até demais; ou que ao menos visse que ele sofrera tudo o que devia e, naquela vez, ele merecia ser perdoado por sua burrice do passado.

Precisava de Gina amando-o somente para saber que valia a pena continuar vivo.

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cause It's you and me and all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

**Flashback**

Suspirando, deitou-se na confortável cama da casa de sua mais nova melhor amiga; Melissa, enquanto observava o teto branco ser tingido por várias tonalidades de laranja do pôr do sol.

Podia ouvir o barulho de portas sendo abertas e fechadas, no que ela sabia ser Melissa procurando desesperadamente seu diário, o qual seu irmão mais velho, Joseph, havia escondido, somente para provocá-la.

Sorrindo, Gina balançou a cabeça, num gesto inconformado. Podia entender como Melissa sentia-se, uma vez que Rony vivia fazendo a mesma coisa consigo, quando tinha nove anos... Rony; somente de pensar no irmão mais velho, fazia-a sentir-se destruída por dentro, pois ao pensar no irmão mais querido, lembrava-se daquele que acabara com todos os seus sonhos de garota. Lembrava-se daquele que nunca a olhara de um modo que não fosse como a idiota da escola.

Por mais que tentasse, Gina sabia que jamais conseguiria tirá-lo de sua mente, coração e alma. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Gina não podia esconder o amor que emanava por seu corpo, em uma intensidade tão assustadora, que ela realmente queria somente tirá-lo de dentro de si.

Mas sabia que jamais conseguiria isso, devido ao fato de aquele sentimento estar gravado dentro de si á ferro em brasa. Marcado em si tão profundamente de tal maneira que chegava doer somente pensar que jamais iria ver novamente as íris verdes esmeraldas brilhando alegremente.

Por mais que gostasse de pensar que já o esquecera, sabia que isso não passava de uma mentira para convencer a si mesma que crescera naquele ano em Los Angeles. Uma mentira para convencer-se de que sabia o que queria para si, sem precisar de nenhum garoto destruindo-lhe o coração, fazendo-a sentir-se ridícula. Fazendo-a achar que não tinha nem capacidade para fazer amigos.

Mas, no momento, sabia que isso tudo era mentira. Sabia que isso tudo não passava de um sonho, onde queria que algumas coisas pudessem ser realidade, enquanto as outras continuavam em sonhos.

Mas essa realidade que fantasiava dentro de si era boa demais, intensa demais, para que ela pudesse entender exatamente tudo que carregava dentro de seu peito desde que o vira pela primeira vez na Estação King Cross.

Bem, talvez se voltasse a ser aquela garotinha boba que fora, pudesse voltar para Hogwarts, fingir que nada acontecera e continuar a ser humilhada de uma maneira que a fazia pensar em matar-se todos os dias, mas que ela não conseguia criar coragem para tanto e, a cada dia que passava ao lado de seus amigos, agradecer por isso, pois o que estava vivendo naquele novo lugar, era maravilhosamente reconfortante.

Era incrível a maneira como aquele lugar podia fazê-la sentir-se terrivelmente amadurecida; arrogantemente sensual. Idiotamente apaixonada por um garoto que nunca a olhara duas vezes num mesmo dia.

-Eu somente queria poder sentir o gosto da sua boca uma única vez. – murmurou, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, enquanto levava a ponta dos dedos trêmulos aos lábios, como que se isso fosse fazer o gosto da boca nunca provada antes aparecer de repente.

Somente queria poder saber o que perdera. Somente queria saber o quanto adoraria se pudesse ter uma chance de provar á ele o quanto o amava.

-Pare com isso, Virginia. – murmurou para si mesma, num tom de ordem, enquanto fechava os olhos com força, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto alvo. – Você só está se ferindo ainda mais. – resmungou, por fim, enquanto erguia-se e caminhava lentamente até o banheiro do quarto, parando somente quando pôde alcançar a pia de mármore e fitar-se no espelho.

Mesmo estando ali há somente um ano, já sofrera tantas mudanças que, às vezes, ela mesma não se reconhecia. Os cabelos ruivos, antes curtos e quebradiços, caiam em cascata até o meio das costas, sedosos e brilhantes. Os dentes, antes desalinhados e amarelados, encontravam-se escondidos atrás de um aparelho discreto.

As linhas do rosto, antes cheio e masculino, estavam delicadas e femininas, dando-lhe um ar mais sensual.

Os lábios, antes rachados e quase brancos, estavam agora vermelhos como uma cereja e incrivelmente convidativos para serem saboreados.

Afastou-se da pia, de modo que pudesse olhar o próprio corpo, no espelho do teto ao chão, que havia do outro lado do banheiro.

Os seios, antes escondidos atrás de roupas largas demais, estavam agora à mostra, devido á parte de cima de um biquíni, que usava. A barriga, antes também cheia, estava reta e definida e levemente bronzeada.

As pernas, normalmente más depiladas e sempre escondidas, estavam á mostra devido ao curto short preto que usava; estavam bem torneadas, lisas e bronzeadas.

Sorriu de leve; sim, sofrera muitas mudanças físicas, porém não mudara completamente sua personalidade, onde ainda não conseguia esconder completamente seus sentimentos; onde ainda não conseguia fingir sentir algo que não sentia. Onde não conseguia evitar sentir-se machucada devido á algo que lhe haviam dito com a intenção de ferir-lhe.

Suspirou profundamente; aquela seria uma longa mudança, onde ela sabia que, no final, valeria a pena.

Somente não sabia que iria valer tanto.

**Fim do Flashback**

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinnig_

-Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso. – Joe resmungou, mal-humorado, enquanto Hillary brincava com as mechas loiras de seu cabelo, onde sua cabeça estava repousada sobre as coxas dela, que somente olhava para Melissa, como que esperando uma explicação da loira, que terminava de se trocar.

-Oras, se você não quer ver Gina feliz, dane-se você Joe. – Melissa resmungou, enquanto caminhava até a porta de madeira. – Pode voltar, Brian. – ela resmungou, depois de abrir a peça de madeira, chamando o namorado de volta para dentro do quarto, de onde o moreno fora brutalmente expulso por Joe, quando Melissa fez menção de se trocar.

-Eu não disse que não quero ver Gina feliz, Mel. – o loiro respondeu, entre um bocejo cansado. – Somente acho que você deveria ter dado um tempo á ruiva, para que ela pudesse pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Idem pro Harry. – completou com a voz sonolenta, no que Melissa sabia ser causado pela cafuné de Hillary, que parecia não perceber que o namorado simplesmente não conseguia manter-se acordado por muito tempo, se alguém mexesse em seus cabelos por muito tempo.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas concordo com Joe. – Brian resmungou, sentando-se na ponta da cama que fora ocupada por Gina aquele semestre. Melissa sabia que Brian e Joe se adoravam, mas também sabia que os dois não perdiam uma única oportunidade de se cutucarem, principalmente depois que Joe começara a vigiá-los com maior atenção, depois de ficar sabendo que eles estavam namorando. – Harry, principalmente, precisava de tempo para entender os próprios sentimentos... – isso pareceu fazer todo o sono que Joe sentia sumir por completo, fazendo o loiro sentar-se terrivelmente rápido.

-E Gina não precisa? – perguntou, fuzilando o moreno com os olhos. Brian bufou e cruzou os braços.

-Claro que precisa, mas não se esqueça que ela teve quase três anos para pensar e entender. Harry teve somente uma noite. Três meses no máximos, para tentar entender tudo o que se passa em sua cabeça e coração. – Joe pareceu considerar o que o cunhado falara.

-Pode ser, mas convenhamos que, se eles realmente passaram a noite juntos, Gina provavelmente ficou muito confusa. – o loira sentenciou.

Melissa sentou-se ao lado do namorado, pensativa.

-Gina sabe que não pode esquecer Harry, por mais que tente, assim como sabe que, se nesse momento, Harry for até ela e falar tudo o que ela quer ouvir, não vai conseguir se controlar como sempre faz. Ela vai acabar falando tudo o que sente para ele.

-E com um pouco de sorte, eles vão se entender e tudo isso vai simplesmente acabar. – Hillary completou, se manifestando pela primeira vez. Joe olho-a e sorriu. – Não podemos fingir que não nos sentimos incomodados com tudo o que aconteceu entre esses dois durante esse ano, mas não podemos simplesmente ignorar uma oportunidade perfeita, como essa, de juntar os dois.

-Finalmente alguém que seguiu meu raciocínio. – Melissa resmungou, jogando as mãos para cima, como que agradecendo aos céus por isso.

-Eu segui seu raciocínio. – Joe resmungou, olhando feio para a irmã mais nova. – Somente não concordo com ele.

-Você pode ter ouvido todos os problemas de Gina, Joseph, mas você não é psicólogo. – Brian resmungou, defendendo a namorada. – Tanto Melissa quanto eu, sabemos que Gina não vai poder lidar com uma conversa com Harry, na defensiva, se esse moreno idiota for falar com ela agora.

-Sim, eu ainda conheço a Gina o suficiente para saber disso também... – o loiro começou, mas foi impedido de continuar por Hillary, que deslizou a mão pela sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

-Então pare de reclamar e pense que Gina finalmente poderá ser feliz, se conversar sinceramente com Harry. Uma conversa onde nenhum dos dois falará para ferir e, sim, para tentar ser feliz. – sorriu docemente. – Somente confie no destino deles, Joe, por favor. Confie no destino deles e deixe essa oportunidade deles se acertarem, rolar.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente, enquanto olhava para a namorada, parecendo cogitar seriamente o que ela acabara de lhe falar.

-Ah, está bem! – exclamou, vencido.

-Céus, nunca pensei que você fosse calar a boca. – Brian cutucou com um sorriso maroto.

Joe sorriu. Aquela seria uma longa tarde de espera para saber que fim levaria aquilo tudo.

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me and all os the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

**Flashback**

Sentia-se terrivelmente nervosa com aquilo tudo. Sim, sim. Nervosa. Como poderia simplesmente supor que o irmão mais velho de sua melhor amiga ia puxá-la para um beijo assim, do nada, enquanto eles corriam apressados, tentando fugir da chuva.

Estavam, nesse momento, parado em baixo das gotas grossas e frias de chuva, se beijando como se suas próprias vidas dependessem daquele contato de lábios e línguas.

Okay. Não era pelo fato de Joe lhe estar beijando que ela se sentia nervosa e, sim, pelo fato de aquele estar sendo o primeiro beijo de sua vida e, embora estivesse sendo perfeito e do jeito que ela sempre desejara, havia algo errado e ela sabia exatamente o que era; o seu parceiro não era Harry, o cara que amava e que sonhava se entregar completamente, de corpo e alma, mas sim o irmão mais velho de seu melhor amiga. O cara que considerava um de seus melhores amigos.

Oh, certo. Admitia que Joe era lindo, beijava maravilhosamente bem – não que ela tivesse como comparar, mas... -, era fofo, atencioso, gentil, meigo, carinhoso e tudo o mais que uma garota queria, mas ele não a fazia sentir tudo o que lhe falaram uma vez que se sentia em um primeiro beijo; borboletas no estômago; não se sentia indo para o céu e nem nada do tipo.

Somente sentia um friozinho na barriga, tamanho era seu nervosismo. As pernas bambas por estar dando seu primeiro beijo com um garoto tão perfeito quanto Joe.

Mas havia um leve nó, no fundo de seu estômago; não era Harry que estava ali.

Pare de pensar nele, sua mente ordenou, no mesmo instante em que seus lábios separavam-se dos de Joe, para que pudessem pegar ar.

-Nossa... – ele murmurou, após alguns segundo de silêncio, onde ficaram se olhando, ofegantes.

-É nossa de "nossa, que bom" ou "nossa, que ruim"? – ela perguntou, entre uma puxada de ar e outra. Joe riu.

-Nossa, que bom. – ele esfregou, docemente, a ponta de seu nariz no dela. – Onde você aprendeu a beijar assim? – perguntou, maroto e ela deu de ombros, encabulada.

-Acabei de aprender. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando, num gesto que o deixou mais sensual do que já era.

As gostas cristalinas de água escorriam pelo pescoço forte, num convite silencioso para provocá-lo. O peito forte estava nu, onde as gotas corriam livremente, fazendo-a desejar ser uma gota de chuva para poder tocá-lo da maneira que quisesse.

Ele voltou a olhá-la e, os lábios firmes molhados de chuva, a fez desejar beijá-lo novamente.

-Bem... – ele sorriu malicioso. – Foi muito bom, mas acho que você ainda pode melhorar ainda mais. – e se aproximou dela, capturando novamente os lábios vermelhos, onde ela finalmente conseguiu pensar em Joe e não em Harry.

Aquela seria a primeira, de muitas vezes, que conseguiria tirar Harry de sua mente.

**Fim do Flashback**

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beatiful_

**Flashback**

O silêncio pairava sobre as paredes do castelo de maneira sepulcral, enquanto o único som nas salas de aula, era o do arranhar de penas contra os pergaminhos, onde os alunos faziam suas provas, concentrados.

Mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção ao caderno de questão á sua frente e menos ainda pensar nas possíveis respostas para aquelas perguntas. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, naquela manhã e ele não sabia o porque, infernos, estava pensando tanto nela.

Fazia quatro meses que ela havia ido embora, no que ele esperava que fosse para sempre, porém naquele dia em particular, ele não conseguia parar de pensar de Gina estaria bem ou se estava conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio que Wizard exigia.

Apesar de nunca ter olhado muito para ela, não podia evitar saber todos esses detalhes, uma vez que Cho não parava de tagarelar no seu ouvido sobre como esperava que a jovem Weasley se desse mal nessa nova vida, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra com o rabo entre as pernas, e totalmente igual á quando saíra.

Mas Harry sabia, pelos seus anos de amizade com Rony, que um Weasley jamais deixava de cumprir uma promessa que fizera e o moreno sabia; Gina prometera mudar completamente, antes de voltar e, enquanto ela não fizesse isso, não voltaria para Londres, nem que isso significasse passar a vida toda na América.

Pousando a pena sobre a mesa, apoiou o cotovelo sobre a superfície lisa, o queixo na palma da mão, enquanto as íris verdes miravam o azul do céu de verão.

Lembrava-se com perfeição do seu primeiro verão passado na A'Toca; ficara extremamente confuso quando Gina voltara correndo para seu quarto, quando o vira sentado na mesa, tomando café com os outros irmãos Weasley's. Naquele momento sentira-se completamente deslocado, ao descobrir que a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo tinha uma pequena quedinha por si.

Mas com o passar do tempo, somente se divertia á custas disso, somente achava engraçado a maneira como ela ficava repentinamente desastrada, somente porque ele estava no mesmo cômodo que ela. Ou então de como ela corava loucamente, quando ele lhe dirigia um sorriso de bom-dia.

Mas, então, no seu terceiro ano começara a namorar Cho e, aí, tornara-se o idiota que era. Okay, não era do tipo complexado, mas não tinha como evitar; amanhecera se achando o ser mais idiota e azarado do mundo e, tão logo fora tomar café da manhã, começara a descobrir o porque. Cho Chang estava no canto escuro do corredor que levava ás masmorras, se amassando com um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, o qual Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era.

Tudo bem que ele não era o melhor exemplo de fidelidade do mundo, mas ao menos ele era discreto.

Dando de ombros, entrara no Salão Principal e, ao sentar-se na mesa dos leões, fora obrigado á escutar um sermão de Hermione sobre moralidade. Okay, talvez ele não fosse tão discreto assim, já que a amiga o vira no maior amasso com uma loirinha bonitinha do quarto ano, na noite anterior.

Após o café, tão logo chegara á Sala de Transfiguração, recebera a péssima noticia de que haveria prova surpresa naquele dia; prova a qual, naquele momento, estava totalmente em branco á sua frente, enquanto o tempo dado pela professora corria rapidamente, fazendo faltar somente dez minutos para o sinal tocar.

Deu de ombros; nunca se preocupara com sua nota, não começaria fazer isso por causa de uma prova idiota.

Suspirou; culpa de Gina não estar conseguindo fazer sua prova.

Olhou para o caderno de questões. Gina o pagaria por isso.

Mal sabia que seria o contrário.

**Fim do Flashback**

_Everything she does is right_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

Sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito no mesmo instante em que seus olhos pousaram sobre o corpo dela. Estava mais bela naquele momento, toda desleixada, do que na noite anterior, quando estivera toda arrumada. As pernas bem torneadas estavam a mostra, devido ao pequeno short branco. A barriga reta estava exposta, pois ela somente usava a parte de cima do biquíni. Os cachos rubros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. As íris amêndoas estavam escondidas atrás da lente dos óculos escuros.

Os braços delicados estavam cruzados em frente ao peito e o rosto virado para o outro lado, onde era possível ver o final do pôr do sol, que ia lentamente entrando atrás de uma montanha.

Suspirando pesadamente, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, antes de voltar a caminhar na areia, saindo do calçadão, para onde havia ido.

Ela estava incrivelmente bela e ele não sabia se caminhava automaticamente até ela por estar por demais enfeitiçado por sua beleza ou se era porque simplesmente decidira parar de brigar consigo mesmo e admitir que a amava mais que tudo.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, no mesmo instante em que parava ao lado oposto ao qual o rosto dela estava virado. Olhou para frente, para a imensidão do mar, pensando como um simples amontoado de água poderia ser tão belo quando roubava a luz do sol para si.

Suspirou baixinho, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a voz de Gina, pesando alto, o fez parar e sorrir enquanto ouvia.

-Você é um gênio, Virginia. – ela resmungou, antes de suspirar pesadamente. – Quando tudo finalmente dá certo, você ferra tudo. Parabéns pra mim. – Harry riu baixinho.

-Por que eu me vejo obrigado a concordar? – perguntou, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto, antes de se virar para ele, surpresa.

-Caramba, Harry! – ela exclamou, levando a mão ao coração. – Vai assustar a put... – ela parou no meio do xingamento, enquanto ajeitava o corpo e a mão balançava ao lado do corpo. Os óculos escuros escorregaram levemente no nariz, dando-lhe um ar mais sensual. – Ahn... Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, parecendo finalmente notar que ali não era a Inglaterra e, sim, Los Angeles e que, teoricamente, Harry não devia estar ali.

Ele deu de ombros.

-É uma coisa que eu estou me perguntando desde que cheguei. – murmurou, olhando para frente, com as mãos nos bolsos e Gina não pôde deixar de aproveitar para observá-lo; ainda usava a roupa da noite anterior, porém naquele dia ela parecia mais sensual no corpo dele; os cabelos negros estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e a expressão cansada deixava-a saber que ele não pregara o olho desde que notara sua falta. Oh, Deus! Esse garoto era simplesmente perfeito. Perfeitamente idiota, mas ainda assim perfeito. – Talvez seja só para saber porque você decidiu fugir de mim.

Ela sentiu o coração bater apressado em seu peito e as pernas bambearem. O ar parecia ter dificuldade em chegar até seus pulmões, mas ela sorria; sorria por saber que finalmente poderia colocar tudo em pratos limpos com ele; sorria por saber que ele fora atrás de si para saber o que estava acontecendo. Deus, amava esse garoto.

Tirou os óculos, colocando-o em cima de sua cabeça.

-Hum... – foi tudo o que disse e ele riu levemente, antes de virar-se para ela, ficando de frente.

-Hum? É tudo o que tem para me dizer? – ele perguntou, mas não parecia estar tão chateado quanto ela pensara que ele estaria. Ele sorria idiotamente, mas era um sorriso tão lindo que ela sabia que não tinha escapatória. Simplesmente sentia que não tinha.

Deu de ombros, virando o próprio corpo, de modo que ficasse de frente para ele, sem notar que os corpos estavam separados por pouco. Ergueu a cabeça de modo que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

-E o que você quer que eu te diga? – perguntou e ele sorriu-lhe docemente, antes de dar de ombros.

-Só o que está se passando aqui... – pousou um dedo na têmpora dela. – E aqui. – completou num murmúrio, escorregando o dedo pela pele macia, até que esta alcançasse a altura do coração dela.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo da ruiva, que somente sentiu um leve calor passar por suas bochechas. Sorriu de leve.

-É complicado demais para que eu posso explicar. – murmurou e ele deu um pequeno passo em sua direção, diminuindo mais ainda o espaço entre eles. –Harry, por favor. – pediu, finalmente notando o espaço quase nulo entre eles, dando um passo para trás.

-Eu quero você, Gi. – ele murmurou, não insistindo de se aproximar dela. – Você me perguntou o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – ele deu de ombros. – Bem, eu estou aqui para fazer o que você queria que eu fizesse. – segurou uma das mãos dela entre a sua. – Me desculpa por ter sido um idiota, Gi... Desculpa-me por nunca ter te protegido, quando tudo o que você precisava era de um amigo, de alguém se importando com você. Desculpa-me por ter sido idiota a ponto de te perder e me sentir feliz na época. – o sorriso sumira do rosto dele e uma grande magoa estava estampada nas íris verdes, o que deixava claro que, naquele momento, ele estava sendo completamente sincero. – Me desculpa por ter demorado tanto para notar a garota incrível que você é. Me perdoa por demorar tanto para admitir que te amo mais que tudo e que não vivo sem você.

Okay, de tudo o que esperava, isso era a última coisa que esperava dele. O moreno levou sua mão até a altura dos lábios firmes, beijando as costas da sua mão.

-Harry... – começou, a voz embargada e os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

-Me perdoa por querer te ferir, porque você foi a primeira que me fez amar. – puxou-a de encontro a si, abraçando-a levemente. – Me perdoa por ter sentido medo de me ferir ao te amar. – sorrindo tristemente, ele colocou uma mecha vermelha, que escapara do elástico, atrás da orelha dela. – Me perdoa por sentir medo de amar. – ele suspirou. – Me perdoa por, este ano todo, só ter te provocado e nunca ter feito nada certo, que te deixasse saber que eu realmente te amo. – acariciou o rosto dela, como que para guardar na memória a textura da pele dela, que finalmente permitiu que a primeira lágrima escorresse. – Eu preciso de você, Gina. Eu... Inferno! Eu te amo de tal modo que eu mesmo não entendo. Eu te amo de tal modo que eu sinto medo, Gi; medo de nunca mais poder ver seu sorriso, de nunca mais poder ouvir sua risada ou sua voz. – ele olhou-a nos olhos e ela assustou-se ao ver as íris verdes marejadas. – Eu preciso de você somente para conseguir me lembrar como eu faço para sorrir.

O tempo parecia não existir mais para eles; as águas do mar pareciam ter congelado; o som das risadas das crianças e os pios dos pássaros simplesmente sumiram, como se alguém houvesse desligado o som. Eram somente os dois; Harry e Gina.

-Harry, eu... – ela puxou o ar com força e fechou os olhos, organizando os pensamentos. – Eu... Desculpe-me pela maneira que eu te tratei desde que voltei. – abriu os olhos. – Mas eu estava e estou assustada, Harry. Eu... Você nunca me deu esperanças para te amar; nunca sequer me deu um motivo. Eu somente queria que você soubesse como eu me sentia e... – as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto agora, com força. – Inferno! Eu te amo, seu idiota! Te amo mais que tudo e doeu saber que eu nunca conseguiria ficar ao seu lado. – ela soluçou baixinho. – Dói saber que, por mais que a gente converse e se ame, nunca dará certo ficarmos juntos. – resmungou, finalmente abraçando-o forte, escondendo seu rosto da curva do pescoço dele, que a enlaçou pela cintura e pousou o queixo no seu ombro, fechou os olhos e aspirou com força seu perfume.

-No que depender de mim, vai dar certo, Gi. – murmurou. – No que depender de mim, você será feliz, mesmo que eu tenha que ir até o inferno para poder te fazer feliz.

-Pára! – ela exclamou, soltando-se dele; o rosto lavado em lágrimas; as íris amêndoas brilhando em pura dor. – Pára de mentir para mim, Harry! Isso dói! Pára de fazer promessas que você não pode cumprir! Pára, pára, pára. – pediu, baixinho, chorando mais. – Eu cansei de sofrer, Harry! Cansei de ser aquela garotinha que acreditava em conto de fadas. Pára de mentir para mim, dizendo essas palavras fofinhas e bonitinhas. Chega! Será que você já não está satisfeito o suficiente por tudo o que está me fazendo passar?

Gina arrependeu-se imediatamente dessas palavras, pois nesse instante finalmente percebeu que ele também chorava. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto, onde uma expressão de profunda dor estava.

Ele engoliu com força.

-Eu... – puxou o ar com força e olhou para o chão. – Eu não sabia que você não podia e não queria acreditar em mim. – ele voltou a olhá-la. – Se soubesse, teria evitado vir até aqui, somente para tentar te fazer entender que eu não vivo mais sem você. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Sinto muito se te faço sofrer. – resmungou, antes de fechar os olhos e puxar o ar com força. – Mas... – ele abriu os olhos e olhou ao arredor. – São tantas pessoas a nossa volta, Gi... E mesmo assim, mesmo sem saber o por quê, eu não consigo parar de te olhar. – voltou a se aproximar. – Eu não consigo parar de te amar. Eu não consigo parar de depender de você. Eu não consigo te tirar da minha mente, do meu coração e da minha alma. Eu não sei como faço para parar de te amar.

Gina sentiu seu coração parar de bater, antes de voltar a bater descompassado. O ar parecia não existir mais em seus pulmões e, se Harry não houvesse mencionado, ela não teria se lembrado de que havia montes de pessoas ao seu arredor.

-Eu não consigo te dar uma chance para me provar isso, Harry, porque sempre que você me beijava nesse semestre, eu não conseguia evitar pensar em como eu sofri e sofro por você. – acariciou o rosto dele. – Eu não quero sofrer mais ainda, Harry. É uma dor tão grande, que, às vezes, eu penso que vou morrer. – mais uma lágrima. – É um sentimento to profundo, que parece que vai me dominar de tal maneira a não me permitir fazer mais nada, sem que eu tenha você ao meu lado, mas... Eu cansei de sofrer, Harry. Sofri demais por sua causa e não quero sofrer mais.

-E eu não quero que você sofra mais ainda por minha causa. – ele murmurou. – Gi, como você acha que eu fico sempre que sei que você está triste, desde que me permiti descobrir que te amava? Droga, Gina, eu não posso te ver sofrendo, menos ainda se souber que é por minha causa. Mas tudo o que eu peço é que você me dê uma única chance; uma chance apenas para te provar que eu posso fazer dar certo. Uma chance apenas para te provar que eu posso fazer alguma coisa certa e te provar que te amo. Uma única chance para tentar ser feliz ao seu lado.

Ela suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

-Eu tenho medo, Harry. – murmurou, após alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Eu também. – ele murmurou, sorrindo levemente. – Eu tenho medo de errar mais uma vez com você, Gi. Tenho medo de, agora, falar algo errado, que te faça me odiar. Mas eu tenho que arriscar, senão nunca saberei se eu teria minha chance de te amar. – deu de ombros. – Mas parece que, realmente, não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos. – suspirou e, tirou a mão do bolso. – Só quero que você fique com esse presente. – disse, estendendo para ela a gargantilha que lhe dera na noite anterior, a qual ela pegou de volta, receosa.

-Harry... – murmurou e ele fez uma cara de quem ia tentar se conformar.

-A gente se vê. – ele murmurou, antes de dar a volta sobre os calcanhares e começar a caminhar na mesma direção pela qual viera.

-Harry. – murmurou novamente, apertando a jóia contra o próprio peito, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam com mais força. – Harry. – repetiu, mas ele não estava mais perto o bastante para ouvir. Soluçou. – HARRY, SEU IDIOTA! – gritou, chorando compulsivamente. – EU TE AMO! FELIZ AGORA? SUA MULA, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ. – soluçou, a cabeça virada para baixo, os olhos apertados com força. – Eu não sei viver sem você. – completou, num tom tão baixo que ela não sabia se falara mesmo ou se somente pensara.

-E eu não sei viver sem você. – a voz rouca e sensual do moreno soou sussurrada ao lado de seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Eu preciso muito de você. – completou, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela. – Olha pra mim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, trêmula. Sorriu de leve.

-Eu te amo. – murmurou, parecendo uma garotinha assustada. Ele sorriu.

-Eu também te amo. – murmurou, antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela, delicadamente e, sem pensar, sem pestanejar, Gina entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua dele, que juntou-se a sua, sem medo, sem pressa.

Somente calma, num beijo apaixonado, onde ele parecia querer provar tudo o que sentia por ela, com somente aquele beijo.

As mãos quentes dele estava pousadas delicadamente sobre sua cintura, fazendo-a se aproximar ainda mais o corpo do dele. Passou os braços trêmulos ao arredor do pescoço dele, segurando-se com firmeza para não cair.

Continuaram beijando-se sem pressa, somente tentando matar a saudade que sentiam dentro de si, mesmo que houvessem ficado menos de vinte e quatro horas longe um do outro.

-Amo você. – ele murmurou, quando os lábios se separaram. As testas coladas, as íris fixas uma na outra; sorrisos bobos idênticos nos lábios. – Muito. – ela riu.

-Eu também me amo muito. – ele riu. – É verdade. – ele sorriu, molhando os lábios com a língua.

-Tenho uma coisa para você, senhorita egocêntrica. – ela franziu o cenho e afastou-se levemente para que ele pudesse colocar a mão no bolso. Afastando-se dela, ele lhe sorriu, antes de lhe estender uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho. – Não sei fazer isso muito bem. – coçou a nuca, sem jeito. – Mas... Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou, abrindo a caixinha, revelando um anel de ouro branco, onde havia uma única pedra, a qual era vermelho sangue.

-Eu... – ela balbuciou, olhando do anel para ele e de volta para o anel. – Mas é claro! – exclamou, animada, antes de dar impulso nas pernas, pulando no pescoço dele, que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de costas sobre a areia fofa, rindo. Ela beijava repetidas vezes os lábios dele.

-Okay. Gina, pára. – ele pediu, entre um beijo e outro. – Gina, controle-se. – riu, enquanto colocava dois dedos sobre os lábios vermelhos. – Ei, ruiva, relaxa, eu não vou sair correndo. – ela riu e sorriu marota.

-Nunca se sabe. – resmungou, antes de capturar os lábios dele num beijo. Mas Harry estava se sentindo bobo demais para conseguir conter a risada, que escapou de sua garganta no meio do beijo.

-Certo, Gina. É só um pedido de namoro, vindo de um cara patético, então controle-se. – ela riu.

-Você é pateticamente lindo. – ela resmungou, enquanto o provocava, beijando-o no pescoço. – Pateticamente perfeito. Pateticamente meu. Pateticamente apaixonado. Pateticamente sedutor. – beijou-o na boca.

-E pateticamente gostoso? Irresistível? – ele perguntou, quando o beijo acabou e ela riu.

-Claro, claro. – resmungou, voltando a depositar breves e repetidos beijos nos lábios dele. – Harry?

-Sim? – ele perguntou, enquanto tentava fazê-la parar de lhe beijar para poder colocar a aliança no dedo dela.

-Você é o tapado mais fofo que eu já conheci. – completou, antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

_You and Me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what moth?_

_This clock never seemed so alive..._

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo postado. \o\

YAEH! Eu sei que demorei, mas eu demorei a pegar no tranco nele. Fazer o quê?

Eu sei que ele ficou relativamente pequeno, mas ele tem tudo o que deveria ter. D

Espero que tenham gostado. ))))

Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível o próximo capítulo, onde é o Epílogo. Sim, é triste, mas o fim se aproxima. .

Mesmo que eu não esteja prometendo agilidade com o que eu disse aí em cima; porque mesmo estudando, eu estou me ferrando cada vez mais na escola. U.u Vou ter que pegar muito pesado, pelo que ando vendo. U.u

Mas enfim... **COMENTEM!** DDD

Bjins

S. Bluemoon.

**Tradução:**

**You And Me – Lifehouse**

_Você e Eu_

Que dia é hoje e de que mês?

O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

Eu não posso prosseguir

E eu não posso desistir

Tenho perdido tempo demais

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer

Nada para perder

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por quê

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Todas as coisas que quero dizer

Não estão saindo direito

Viajando em mim mesmo

Você deixou minha mente girando

Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer

Nada para provar

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por que

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Existe algo sobre você agora

Que não consigo compreender completamente

Tudo o que ela faz é bonito

Tudo o que ela faz é certo

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer

Nada para perder

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por que

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer

Nada para provar

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por que

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Que dia é

e em que mês

Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

_Vinte e Seis de dezembro - St. Paul's Cathedral – Londres_

_É realmente curioso o rumo que algumas coisas podem tomar. Principalmente quando você acha que tudo na sua vida vai dar errado, uma semana depois de todas as coisas boas acontecerem. _

_Isso deve acontecer por que estamos tão acostumados com tudo desmoronando ao nosso arredor, num passe de mágica, de tão rápido que acontece, que quando tudo começa a dar certo parece bom demais para ser verdade; sabemos que se não deu certo antes, não vai ser naquele momento que vai acontecer. Ou, pelo menos, pensamos que não vai acontecer._

_Mas é exatamente assim que minha história de amor aconteceu. _

_Eu sei que essas coisas são piegas e clichês, mas o que posso fazer se meu destino quis ser clichê e piegas? Nada, além de aceitar, não é?_

_Tudo bem que ser agarrada pelo legume do meu namorado o tempo todo, durante as férias de verão daquele ano não foi exatamente o sonho da minha vida... Quero dizer, foi o sonho da minha vida, mas esse sonho não incluía uma coisinha: parentes. _

_Okay, foi realmente gratificante ver a cara de tia Murriel quando ela descobriu que a pirralha sem sal aqui começara a namorar; sim, foi impagável a careta dela. Mas não foi tão legal assim quando o idiota resolveu que seria legal ficar me agarrando na frente da mamãe e do papai._

_Mamãe só faltou parir o oitavo filho, o que seria surpreendente, levando em conta que ela já estava meio acabadinha, coitada. Já o papai... Bem, papai é um cara engraçado, no final das contas. No primeiro momento ele ficou surpreso, mas depois ele simplesmente continuou lendo o jornal dele, com sua xícara de café fumegante na frente. _

_Os meninos... Bem, meus irmãos são um bando de ogros, que não parecem entender que eu já estava grandinha o suficiente para decidir com quem ficar. Okay, o Rony não foi tão difícil de convencer assim, afinal a Hermione tem um grande poder de persuasão sobre ele._

_Mas os outros foram um Merlin que nos acuda. Só faltaram eles castrarem o Harry. É, bem... O Harry não parecia realmente muito preocupado com a reação deles, uma vez que ficou sorrindo o tempo todo, enquanto batia um papinho relaxado com papai._

_Mas tudo bem. Eu não precisei desse idiota mesmo; nada que uns berros da mamãe não tenham resolvido. Ou alguns bicos da minha parte... Ta, esqueçam essa última frase._

_Harry... Só de pensar nele já me dá um friozinho na barriga. Apesar de ser um completo idiota, esse moreno tem um poder sobre mim tão grande, que mesmo estando com medo, no começo, de que ele me desapontasse mais vez, eu não pude evitar confiar cegamente nele._

_E, graças à Merlin, Harry nunca me deu um único motivo para sofrer... Pelo menos, não com traições. Eu sei que vai parecer arrogante da minha parte, mas sempre que eu o pego olhando para mim, enquanto faço algo, há um brilho nos olhos dele que me deixam saber que ele nunca vai conseguir dizer com palavras o quanto me ama. Às vezes, quando ele me beija, há tanto sentimento ali, que chega até a ser estranho. _

_Não sei. Talvez eu que esteja apaixonada demais por ele, a ponto de achar que o amor que ele sente por mim é da mesma intensidade do que eu sinto por ele. Tenho minhas duvidas, pois às vezes parece realmente que ele me ama pouco, mas em compensação sempre que eu dou um sorriso para ele, quando ele volta mal-humorado do Ministério, os olhos dele brilham de tal maneira, que chega a ser hipnotizante._

_É, okay. Já sei que eu devo poupá-los dos detalhes sórdidos. Não pretendia mencioná-los mesmo. Mas eu gosto de divagar sobre o quanto Harry me ama ou deixa de amar. É algo á se pensar, afinal; Harry sempre foi o galinha de Hogwarts até o sexto ano e, de repente, ele está apaixonado por mim. Quero dizer, é realmente raro que um homem mantenha seu primeiro amor durante cinco anos..._

_Ou talvez eu que tenha usado de alguns artifícios baixos demais para o nosso pobre Menino Que Sobreviveu... Oh, certo! Prometi poupá-los dos detalhes._

_Certo. Vou falar de alguma coisa mais agradável, se isso os deixa feliz. Deixem-me ver..._

_Ah, sim! Sabem, uma coisa que jamais irei esquecer será a cara que o Harry fez no dia em que expliquei para ele melhor aquela história de como me curar da minha doença. _

_Harry entendeu parcialmente naquele dia longínquo no meu quinto ano. De fato, precisava haver amor no ato, porém o mula entendeu que dependia de só um dos lados, quando na verdade é dos dois._

_É, eu amo um idiota. Mas é como dizem; no coração não se manda, se aceita. E não tive muita escolha, a não ser aceitar que ele é um idiota._

_Mas ele é um lindo idiota. E é todinho meu. Nem adianta praguejarem, moças, porque esse moreno gostoso é SÓ meu! Sim, sou egoísta e não divido o Harry com ninguém. _

_Aliás, Harry é meio volúvel, se me entendem. Ele não olha, mas se o agarrarem é capaz de ele dar continuidade ao que você começou... FIQUEM LONGE DO QUE É MEU!_

_Ahn, antes que perguntem; não, não sou pirada. Apenas cuido do que é meu._

_Bem, voltando ao que eu dizia... Quando o Harry entendeu finalmente o que eu tentei dizer para ele no quinto ano, só faltou minha mulinha ter um treco, porque o ataque de piti ele teve; ele falou... Ou melhor, cuspiu qualquer coisa sobre nunca mais desapontá-lo como o fiz naquela tarde._

_Aí eu pergunto: Que culpa tenho EU se ele é uma anta?_

_Não que ele seja completamente lerdo, coitadinho. Ele é até rápido demais, se querem saber. Sim, porque no momento em que eu avisei á ele que havia esgotado minha cota de transferência escolar – eu bem que tentei desfazer a burrada –, naquele verão, no dia seguinte ele voltou para A Toca todo radiante e, quando eu o acusei deliberadamente de me trair, ele simplesmente resmungou que tinha falado com Dumbledore e disse que ia terminar os estudos em Wizard, porque nem ferrando que ele ia me deixar sozinha no meio de tanto homem._

_O idiota só esqueceu o fato de que está um ano a minha frente e que, no ano seguinte eu teria que passar sozinha, já que ele já haveria se formado._

_Mas o mais interessante aconteceu no meu sexto ano, em Wizard. Para quem não sabe, nessa escola maluca há aulas de danças e... Bem, sexto e sétimo ano fazem essa aula juntos e... Ave Maria, me dá até calor somente lembrar de como era bom ficar olhando para o Harry dançando as músicas loucas do meu professor. Bem, sejamos otimistas; todas as garotas ficavam olhando para o rebolado do Harry, mas eu sempre fiz questão de esfregar na cara delas que EU E SOMENTE EU podia e posso tocá-la, e isso vale para vocês, caras leitoras._

_Continuando... Essas aulas ficaram realmente boas, em parte, quando meu querido professor – e notem o sarcasmo ao dizer isso – decidiu que iria nos ensinar dançar mambo, nas últimas semanas de aula. Sim, eu fiquei realmente animada ao ouvir isso e imediatamente segurei a mão do Harry, alegando indiretamente que ele era meu par e ninguém mudaria isso... Mas aquele maldito do professor fez questão de mudar meu par._

_Estaria tudo bem, se esse idiota não houvesse me colocado para dançar com Cleyton Willian. Lembram-se dele? Lá no final do primeiro capítulo? Pois é, tive que me esfregar nesse imbecil. _

_Mas é claro que o professor não se satisfez com isso. Ele TINHA que colocar Julie Carter para dançar com Harry. JULIE CARTER! Okay, vocês não a conhecem, mas somente para terem uma idéia; eu não sei quem é mais galinha; ela ou Cho Chang._

_Lembro-me que naquela noite eu e Harry tivemos uma pequena discussão, a qual terminou de uma maneira bem... Interessante, obrigada pela preocupação._

_Mas em todas as aulas de dança era uma experiência pior que a outra. Ora era comigo, mandando a Julie Carter tirar seu belo e falso traseiro de perto do Junior do Harry. Ora era o Harry, mandando o Willian afastar suas lindas e frias mãos das minhas pernas._

_E foi assim por quatro semanas, até que o professor irritou-se com nossas constantes brigas – o que ele demorou consideravelmente para fazer – durante a pratica e finalmente decidiu que eu e o Harry dançaríamos as outras aulas, juntos._

_Devo dizer que, apesar de só termos tido mais três aulas, abalamos durante três maravilhosos dias._

_O único bom dessas aulas idiotas, foi o que o Harry aprendeu a valsar, dançar mambo e música eletrônica. _

_Sendo bem sincera; ele sabia dançar, mas ele aprendeu com Cho Chang. Eu, como sua namorada, não poderia deixar que ele continuasse a sair por aí, pagando mico, né? Agora, pelo menos, ele dança com mais classe._

_Ah! Acabei de me lembrar! Foi engraçado também quando chegou o dia da minha formatura em Wizard. Tão logo me viu na área dos formandos – após todas aquelas babaquices de valsas -, Harry praticamente voou até lá e, pegando-me pelos ombros, perguntou se teve alguma "ameba" – como ele fez questão de ressaltar -, que ousou me tocar, somente porque ele não estava por perto._

_Juro que, quando eu disse que ninguém sequer olhou para minha linda bundinha – o que foi uma total mentira -, só faltou o Harry sair pulando alegremente pelo Salão, comemorando._

_Mas fora essa pequena ceninha, não aconteceu nada tão alarmante... Somente que eu pensei que meu padrinho de formatura seria o Rony. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando, depois da valsa com papai terminar, o Harry aparecer todo sorrisos na pista, parando ao meu lado?_

_Quero dizer, era óbvio que ele era o padrinho mais lindo naquela festa, mas eu sinceramente não esperava que ele subisse naquela pista de dança por livre e espontânea vontade._

_Aliás, eu sequer tinha certeza se ele iria comparecer, pois ele me escrevia regularmente, dizendo como estava sendo puxado tentar conciliar vida social com a academia de Aurores._

_Ah, acho que eu não contei... Depois que Harry se formou, ele foi correndo fazer sua matricula na melhor academia de Aurores de Los Angeles. Ele pode ter passado dois anos, mais estressado que uma mula velha, mas ao menos isso valeu para torná-lo apenar o atual melhor Auror da Inglaterra._

_Viram, moças, por que não quero dividi-lo com mais ninguém? Ele significa momentos gloriosos entre quatro paredes e segurança vinte e quatro horas. É claro que só ver o sorrisinho sem jeito dele, quando alguém o elogia por sua desenvoltura como Auror, faz meu dia ser o melhor._

_Okay, meus dias são ótimos pelo mero fato de que eu posso salvar vidas... Não, eu não sou auror também! Não sou nem louca de sair mundo á fora, arriscando meu lindo pescocinho. Eu, somente, sou uma curandeira. E uma namorada muito ruim, por sinal; afinal, o Harry machuca e eu curo._

_Ah, desculpem minha ignorância... – mais uma vez, imaginem meu lindo tom sarcástico -, esqueci o que o Harry sempre me diz, quando eu o provoco com isso: "Eu não machuco ninguém. Poupo tempo e dinheiro, ruiva. Mando direto pro necrotério."._

_Sim, minhas caras leitoras, eu arranjei um namorado sanguinário. Ah, que mentira! Harry só se faz de macho man, porque ele não tem a mínima coragem de matar alguém, se este não houver feito nada que inclua machucar alguém que Harry ama._

_É, esse é o Harry, vou fazer o quê? Mas isso é fofo. Enquanto muitos homens sairiam por aí, exibindo seus distintivos de Aurores por bares e tudo o mais, tentando contar vantagem, Harry somente põem aquela coisa á vista quando vai para alguma missão, caso contrário, ele seria capaz de esquecê-la no fundo de sua gaveta._

_É, bem... Apesar de tudo, Harry ainda é modesto e sabe seu lugar. Quero dizer, se até o arquivista sai por aí mostrando seu distintivo para quem quiser ver, Harry, que é o líder de um dos esquadrões, ta pouco de ferrando se o mundo sabe o que ele faz ou não da vida._

_Se bem que somente por ele ser ele, os jornais já fazem o maior escândalo sobre sua vida. Tão logo ele se formou auror, manchetes e mais manchetes saíram a respeito._

_É, não quero nem ver quando Harry não conseguir impedir que publiquem coisas sobre euzinha aqui, afinal sou a pessoa mais importante do herói desses idiotas. Ai, ai... Já vi que vou ter que tirar uma folguinha no hospital, para que eles possam me esquecer, o mais rápido possível, no momento em que lembrarem que eu existo._

_É, é duro ser gostosa, mas eu agüento. Eu acho._

_Mas isso não vem ao caso... O caso é que... Eu provavelmente não disse e vocês também não poderiam saber, mas... MEU MERLIN DO CÉU! Como a Melissa e a Hillary falam. Eu que tinha que estar histérica aqui e não elas. Quero dizer, sou eu que estou preste a decidir a minha vida e são elas que estão tendo um ataque de nervos. Bem, ao menos eu tenho a certeza de que, ao menos, não vou cair no meio do caminho, quando estiver entrando..._

_Mas é claro que vocês não fazer a mínima idéia do que eu estou falando._

_Okay, vamos começar pelo começo. _

_Bem, por é mesmo que começa? Ah, sim! Começa quando o Rony teve a brilhante idéia de dar uma fofa e meiga festa no meu aniversário, na qual esse ruivo filho de uma mãe me zoou até o Harry chegar – o que se resume á quase a festa toda._

_Tudo bem; o Harry chegou e o Rony sossegou o facho, já que o Harry o mandaria para um lugar nada agradável. Sim, esse moreno é estressado e meio sem educação, mas isso não vem ao caso._

_O caso é que, quando a festinha básica do Rony terminou e todos estavam na cozinha, dando um jeito na quantidade assombrosamente grande de louça suja, o Harry me puxou de canto – sim, até no meu aniversário eu pago de faxineira -, e me levou para dar uma voltinha pelo jardim d'A Toca._

_Bem, a gente ficou andando, falando sobre banalidades, rindo e namorando. Até aí, tudo na mais perfeita tranqüilidade e feito sem maiores imprevistos._

_Bem, quando mamãe já estava se esgoelando na porta, nos chamando para que, então, ela pudesse fechar as portas da casa para que pudesse dormir sossegada, o Harry simplesmente a ignorou e, sorrindo para mim, pediu desculpas por ainda não ter entregado meu presente._

_Não posso dizer que foi um dos momentos mais românticos da minha vida, com a voz da mamãe ao fundo, entrando na minha mente e me deixando com uma dor de cabeça irritante; daquelas que vem, fica por três segundos, vai embora e dali mais três segundos resolve voltar novamente e segue com essa rotina miserável na próxima três horas. _

_Mas vamos voltar ao que interessa. Depois que o Harry pediu desculpas e eu consegui parar de me derreter toda por causa do sorriso dele... Entendam; não é um sorriso normal, é... Bem, é O sorriso._

_Mas, então... Quando eu parei de babar pelo sorriso dele, eu disse que não tinha problema e, que se ele preferisse, podia me entregar outro dia ou quando mamãe desistisse da gente e parasse de berrar feito uma vaca velha._

_Mas o filho da mãe simplesmente sorriu mais ainda e, fazendo sua típica pose (passar uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de colocar as duas nos bolsos da calça e sorrir de canto, enquanto as íris verdes brilham intensamente, como que escondendo algo), ele suspirou e disse que preferia me entregar naquele momento, pois mais tarde perderia a coragem que passara o final da festa toda reunindo._

_Aí vocês me perguntam a mesma coisa que eu me perguntei; por quê alguém precisaria de coragem para entregar um presente? É uma coisa tão simples; você simplesmente pega o presente e estende para a outra pessoa, que aceita, agradece e abre, vendo o quê é; e, como nesse caso, o presente viria do meu namorado, é de se esperar que seja algo que eu queira muito, de modo que com certeza seria algo que você gostaria._

_Mas, bem... Estamos falando do Harry, não é? Então é de se temer as coisas que ele pode vir a te dar. Mas... Oh, pelos Céus! Eu não esperava aquilo, pelo menos não no meu aniversário de vinte anos. Ah, sim! Eu estou com vinte anos! Meigo, não?_

_Mas, então..._

_Se o Harry queria entregar o presente dele naquele momento exato, por mim tudo bem. Quem era eu para falar o que ele devia fazer ou não, no final das contas?_

_Pois bem, eu disse isso para ele e o Harry riu, assim meio sem jeito. E quando ele fica sem jeito, prepare-se porque de duas, uma: ou ele vai falar algo que você vai amar ou vai sair algo que vai te deixar p da vida._

_E eu sinceramente esperava que fosse a primeira opção. E, sabe, apesar de nunca ter sido muito boa aluna em adivinhação, eu acertei em cheio, porque o que se seguiu foi algo.. Ahn, digamos que impossível de definir. Quero dizer, eu posso ter achado um tanto quanto romântico, enquanto você... É, você mesmo, aí sentado na frente dessa máquina trouxa estranha, lendo esse monte de baboseira, pode achar que foi.. Ah, okay; você pode achar que foi patético._

_Se bem que analisando agora, foi relativamente patético. Quero dizer, imagine um cara de vinte e um anos, lindos cabelos negros e maravilhosos olhos verdes... Mas imagine O cara. Imaginou? Pois bem, agora, imagine-o sendo banhado somente pela luz da lua, no jardim da casa de sua mãe, se ajoelhando na sua frente e, totalmente corado, tirar uma caixinha de dentro do bolso da calça e, gaguejando mais que um gago – sacaram a ironia, né? -, ele fala qualquer coisa que te lembre vagamente a frase "você quer se casar comigo?"._

_Bem, eu obviamente preferia fazê-lo repetir a pergunta, porque eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de, em pleno dia do meu aniversário, pagar um mico de falar algo do tipo "sim, Harry, quero me casar com você", quando ele simplesmente estava amarrando o sapato, enquanto me convidava para jantar no dia seguinte._

_Tudo bem, seria idiota ele me estender uma caixinha, enquanto está ajoelhado e amarrando o sapato, mas ele disse que ia me dar o meu presente, certo? Vai ver ele estava me dando uma jóia e, lembrou-se de estendê-la para mim, no mesmo momento em que se lembrou que tinha que amarrar o sapato._

_Pois bem, como toda a futura noiva, eu fiz minha maravilhosa expressão pasma, onde meus lindos olhinhos foram arregalados e minha boca se escancarou, enquanto eu balbuciava um ofegante "quê?". _

_Sabe, eu realmente devia ganhar uma daquelas estátuas em miniaturas que os trouxas dão aos atores todos os anos. _

_Continuando... Eu o fiz repetir e, quando mais confiante em si mesmo, ele repetiu a pergunta – dessa vez de maneira teligível -, eu realmente pasmei, porque eu havia entendido certo. Meu presente de aniversário, vindo do meu namorado, era um pedido de casamento, á luz do luar, com O cara ajoelhado na minha frente._

_MEU MERLIN! _

_É, bem... Acho que vocês já entenderam que, depois que eu me recuperei do choque, eu fiz exatamente como há cinco anos; exclamei o meu "Mas é claro", antes de pular no pescoço dele, fazendo-o cair deitado e enchê-lo de beijos._

_É... Bem... A partir daí a noite ficou realmente interessante, no apartamento do Harry e... Okay, nada de detalhes sórdidos._

_O fato é: desde que eu era uma garotinha de treze anos, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde o Harry acabaria se apaixonando, mas eu não sabia três coisas: primeira; que EU seria seu primeiro amor. Segundo; que ele se casaria com sua primeira namorada. E terceiro; que EU seria essa primeira namorada._

_Quero dizer, já foi uma surpresa e tanto quando ele somente se declarou pra mim, como vocês devem se lembrar muito bem. Maior ainda foi minha surpresa quando ele achou que seria divertido me matar do coração e aparecer de supetão na praia de Los Angeles._

_E teve todos os momentos juntos, que a gente passou esses cinco anos. Todas aquelas palavras fofinhas e românticas, murmuradas ao pé de ouvido. E, em uma bela noite de luar, ele me pede em casamento._

_São nessas horas que eu agradeço pelo meu coração ser forte._

_Sim, por que se ele não fosse eu já teria tido um treco, logo no primeiro susto que esse moreno me dá e, aí, adeus casamento de Virginia Weasley e Harry Potter._

_É... Casamento... Quem diria, não? Quero dizer, era de se esperar que uma garota que foi romântica ao extremo até seus treze anos e que ainda o é, só que de maneira mais discreta, se casasse um dia. Mas não era de se esperar que o cara mais mulherengo de toda a escola se casasse. Okay, é de se esperar que ele se case, mas somente quando estiver beirando aos quarenta, no mínimo, e não aos vinte e um anos._

_Bem, o que posso fazer se sou irresistível? Nem mesmo o garoto que mais gostava de trocar de namorada, conseguiu resistir ao charme Weasley._

_E é exatamente por eu ter um belo par de pernas, que nesse momento estou aqui, sentadinha na sala destinada ás noiva da melhor igreja de Londres; St. Paul's Cathedral, esperando pacientemente dar o horário do casamento, escrevendo nesse caderno idiota e ouvindo as besteiras da Mel e da Lary._

_Merlin, como são irritantes._

_Será que elas ainda não notaram que a noiva aqui ficou pronta, antes das madrinhas? Quero dizer, tradicionalmente, a noiva é a última a ficar pronta e, no entanto, no MEU casamento, são as madrinhas idiotas que ainda estão de roupão e os cabelos enrolados em algum objeto trouxa, que me é desconhecido. _

_Só espero que elas não pretendam entrar ASSIM na igreja. Deus, seria o casamento mais patético que já teria acontecido na história da Magia. Com certeza, seria ensinado nas escolas, daqui alguns anos, como a coisa mais brega que o herói Harry Potter já fez._

_Bem, até que não ficaria tão mal para ele, afinal elas são minhas madrinhas... O máximo que iria acontecer, seria a fama de bom gosto da família ir ralo á baixo, afinal, é a noiva que escolhe a vestimenta das madrinhas._

_Okay, nesse caso o que aconteceria seria o seguinte; amanhã, quando eu estiver desfrutando minha maravilhosa lua de mel, nos jornais sairia uma manchete do tipo: "Harry Potter casa com Virginia Brega Weasley"._

_É, não seria muito fofo para a minha reputação. Mas quem se importa? Não tenho culpa se essas duas não entendem nada de moda._

_Não que eu seja uma expert no assunto, mas ao menos sei bem mais que elas, creio._

_Mas eu tenho que pensar positivo, não é? Afinal, hoje é o meu dia... Pelo menos, é que essas duas loucas estão falando aos berros nas últimas quatro horas. Sendo bem sincera; casar com Harry é tudo o que eu mais quero, mas eu estou preste a fugir da igreja, antes que essas doidas que se dizem minhas amigas, me deixem mais pirada do que eu já sou. E olha que isso é uma proeza._

_Aliás, a Melissa conseguiu a proeza de ser a mais brega aqui – os cabelos enrolados, vestindo um roupão e usando os sapatos com que entrará na igreja -, quando foi ela quem me ensinou tudo o que eu tinha que saber sobre aparência e tal._

_Estou começando a duvidar das coisas que ela me ensinou e estou me perguntando se eu andei por aí, achando que estava abafando, quando estava sendo totalmente ridícula, digamos que nos últimos... Sete anos._

_Bem, ao menos a Hillary foi induzida no caminho maligno também, mesmo que só esteja sendo brega nos últimos cinco anos. _

_Mas e daí? Foi sendo brega que eu conquistei o Harry e a Hillary o Joe._

_Ah, quase me esqueci; foi sendo brega, chata, irritante, com voz de gralha, arrogantemente CDF e metida, que a Mel conquistou o Brian._

_Mas chega de divagar, não é? Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu vou passar o resto da minha vidinha escrevendo páginas e mais páginas, obrigando-os a ler até o dia da minha morte._

_Bem, a resposta é não; por que daqui exatos cinco minutos eu tenho que estar parada na porta da igreja, atrás das minhas madrinhas bregas, para poder entrar e começar uma nova fase da minha vida._

_Então, eu vou parando por aqui. Quem sabe um dia eu volte para contar se eu e Harry conseguimos sobreviver á vida de casados._

_Até._

_G. W... Daqui cinco minutos G.W.P._

hr

O ápice da marcha nupcial tocou no momento em que Gina começara a entrar na igreja, onde fez suas pernas tremerem; tudo bem que as madrinhas – Melissa, Hillary e Hermione – estivessem incrivelmente belas quando entraram, seguindo a dama de honra, porém nenhuma mulher naquela igreja estava tão bela quanto a noiva, a qual deixava todas, sem a mínima exceção – de pessoas ou míseros detalhes –, aos seus pés.

Os cachos vermelhos estavam presos em um belo coque no alto da cabeça, onde alguns fios estavam soltos, moldando o rosto de linhas angelicais com perfeição. Os olhos amêndoas estavam realçados por uma fina e delicada camada de lápis preto; os lábios naturalmente vermelhos continham um brilho á mais. Nas orelhas, delicados brincos, onde caiam até um pouco á cima de seus ombros, brilhando como se fossem diamantes.

O pescoço era realçado pela bela gargantilha de brilhante. O corpo de curvas perfeitas estava circulado pelo mais belo vestido de noiva que ele podia lembrar-se – não que houvesse visto muitos.

Era um belo tomara que caia, onde era justo em cima, moldando o tronco delgado e o busto farto e firme. Na cintura, abria-se, como todo vestido de noiva. Ao longo do leve tecido havia várias pedrinhas, onde brilhavam, numa dança sincronizada com as jóias.

Na mão, um elegante buquê de lírios.

-Aposto cinqüenta galeões que a Gi sai correndo no meio do caminho. – Melissa murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Hillary, a qual a olhou, sorrindo.

-E por quê ela sairia correndo justamente agora que está feliz? – a morena perguntou, fazendo a amiga loira sorrir matreira.

-Porque ela não iria facilitar tanto para o Harry! – Hillary riu baixinho, como quem diz que sabe de algo que a outra ainda não sabe.

-Tudo bem. Cinqüenta que ela se casa agora. – Melissa concordou com a cabeça, antes de se ajeitar ao lado de Brian, que somente a observava, divertido.

-Você não deveria sair por aí, gastando seu salário com apostas. – ele murmurou, fazendo um leve carinho no braço dela, enquanto voltava á observar a entrada da noiva, fingindo estar sério, mas Melissa sabia que era puro fingimento e que ele fazia isso somente para manter as aparências.

-Temos que pensar pelo lado positivo. – Melissa murmurou entre os dentes cerrados, por causa do sorriso que dava para o fotógrafo, que estava batendo repetidas fotos dos padrinhos. – Eu posso faturar cinquentinha.

-Assim como pode perder. – Brian resmungou de forma cantarolada e Melissa riu de leve.

-Deixa de ser chato. – resmungou, enquanto voltava a olhar para a amiga, a qual entrava lentamente, de braços dados com o pai, o qual tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

O moreno ao seu lado somente riu, antes de imitá-la.

Melissa ficou acompanhando a entrada da amiga com os olhos, perguntando-se por que noivas tinham que andar tão devagar. Tudo bem que, teoricamente, quem estava assistindo não tinha nada melhor para fazer, mas os noivos, coitados, tinham muito que fazer depois da festa.

Permitiu que um sorrisinho escapasse para o canto de seus lábios, enquanto suas íris fixavam o anel de noivado, onde jazia no seu dedo anelar direito.

Bem, ela com certeza faria seu casamento – o qual aconteceria dali exatos dois meses -, ir o mais rápido possível, pois não sabia se teria paciência ou coragem para esperar torturantes trinta minutos á mais, para ser, oficialmente, mulher de Brian.

Apertou a alça da pequena bolsa que segurava, entre os dedos, enquanto seu sorriso aumentava; eram incríveis as mudanças que sua vida sofrera em cinco anos.

Há cinco anos, sequer tinha certeza se seu amor por Brian duraria após terem se formado e, atualmente, no entanto, tinha certeza que o sentiam era o tipo de sentimento que se carrega dentro de si pelo resto da vida. Há cinco anos, sequer tinha noção do que faria de sua vida e, agora, ali estava ela; sendo madrinha de casamento de Gina, noiva de Brian, uma das melhores Inomináveis, futura cunhada de Hillary – a qual se casaria com Joe dali cinco meses – e, quem sabe, madrinha dos filhos de seus amigos.

Se bem que, após todos terem se resolvido com seus respectivos namorados, noivos, rolos e afins, no seu quinto ano, ela sequer tivera certeza se passaria de ano, devido á grande quantidade de faltas que eles lhe faziam cometer.

Oh, sim! Grandes momentos aqueles. Pena que haviam passado tão rápido, a ponto dela não poder tê-los aproveitados mais.

Puxou o ar com força; no que ela estava pensando? Tinha que estar feliz, agora, onde sabia que poderia aproveitar muito mais sua vida, ao lado de Brian.

Sentiu uma cotovelada em suas costelas e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Olhou brava para Hillary, a qual somente sorriu e indicou, com um gesto de cabeça, o altar, para onde Melissa olhou confusa.

Arregalou os olhos; Arthur Weasley estava abraçando Harry e dando as típicas recomendações de futuro sogro.

-É agora que ela corre. – Melissa murmurou, mas no momento em que a mão de Harry tocou a pele de Gina, a loira podia jurar que vira um espectro de algumas moedas douradas, afastando-se.

-Cinqüenta galeões, não esqueça. – a morena murmurou. Melissa piscou, absorvendo a informação.

-Puta que pariu! – exclamou baixinho. – Perdi cinqüenta galeões! – e, ouvindo a risadinha de Brian, voltou-se para ele. – Nem se atreva a falar que...

-Eu avisei. – ele murmurou, impedindo-a de continuar.

Melissa bufou; com amigos e noivo como estes, ela não precisava de inimigos. Definitivamente.

hr

A música animada tocava solta, fazendo com que vários casais fossem para a pista, dançar, enquanto os noivos estavam sentados na sua mesa, recuperando-se da valsa e de várias outras danças que haviam feito, desde o momento em que chegaram no salão da festa de casamento.

Os padrinhos estavam sentados ao lado deles, conversando animadamente, onde arrancavam gargalhadas de Harry e Gina.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo, Mel! Apostar cinqüenta galeões que eu iria sair correndo! – Gina exclamou, quando conseguiu parar de rir da cara convencida que Hillary fazia. Melissa sorriu de canto e encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho culpa se você é uma pessoa totalmente desequilibrada mentalmente? Eu somente supus que você fosse idiota o suficiente para continuar a fugir do Harry, como fazia no nosso quinto ano. – Harry franziu o cenho.

-Olha, tudo bem que a Gi é meio completamente doida, mas ela não seria louca a ponto de fugir de um enlace com um gostoso como eu. – e sorriu, maroto, arrancando risada das mulheres e uma revirada de olhos dos homens.

-Você é um idiota. – Gina resmungou, olhando divertida para o, agora, marido. – Tudo bem, concordo com você quando diz ser gostoso, mas só, já que o cérebro parece ter ido pro inferno, desde que você terminou os estudos. – Harry fez um bico.

-Isso! Vai em frente! Continua! Me xinga, me cospe, me joga fora, me chama de largatixa, mas bem que paga um pau pra minha conta bancaria e pro meu corpinho. – ele resmungou, fingindo mal-humor, embora um inconfundível quê maroto pudesse ser notado em sua voz.

Gina riu.

-Ei, sou boba, não retardada. – um sorriso cínico surgiu no canto de seus lábios. – Convenhamos, Harry, querido... Como EU, uma mulher linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, sarada e incrivelmente sexy e inteligente, acabaria me casando com um homem como você, se não fosse por dinheiro ou pelo seu corpinho sexy? Harry, acorda, _mon amour_, NUNCA que esse casamento aconteceria se não fosse por esses motivos.

Ele girou os olhos.

-Não é o que você diz quando a gente ta... – ele começou malicioso, mas um gritinho de Gina o fez parar.

-Harry, cala a boca! – resmungou, com a cara fechada. – Isso é coisa que se fale numa festa de casamento? – ela suspirou. – Merlin, como eu vou ter trabalho em te educar.

Ele deu de ombros, antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito e admirar os casais que estavam na pista.

-Cinco galeões que eles se divorciam em um mês. – Rony resmungou, se manifestando pela primeira vez. Hermione girou os olhos.

-Eu dou duas semanas. – a morena resmungou, fazendo os outros dois.

-Já eu... – Gina começou, antes de pegar uma taça de champanhe que o garçom que oferecia. – Acho que, apesar das nossas discussões, vamos ficar casados até os cinqüenta, antes que eu encontre com alguém mais jovem e bonito que o Harry e fuja para o México com ele. – todos riram, inclusive Harry.

-Você não sabe o que vai estar perdendo. – ele murmurou simplesmente, antes de pegar a taça da ruiva e beber um gole, sob o olhar pasmo dela.

-Quem deixou você pegar minha taça, seu folgado? – ela perguntou, fingindo irritação, a qual era desmentida pelo sorriso maroto. Todos os amigos gemeram, entediados, antes de pegarem seus respectivos pares e irem dançar, deixando-os sozinhos.

-O que deixou? – ele repetiu, olhando-a, maroto. Deu de ombros. – Talvez aquela antiga coisa de casados; o que é seu, é meu e virse e versa. É claro que, no nosso casamento, isso vale somente para as suas coisas. – Gina girou os olhos.

-Okay, Harry, pára. – riu de leve. – Nosso público cansou do espetáculo e foi dançar. – Harry sorriu e, aproximando mais ainda sua cadeira da dela, passou um braço por sobre o ombro dela; os rostos separados por milímetros.

-Ainda bem. – e beijou-a.

-Agora... – ela começou, após o beijo ter terminado. – Sobre essa história de minhas coisas serem suas... – ele fez um barulho com a garganta, como que dizendo que era para ela continuar, enquanto ele depositava repetidos beijos na curva alva de seu pescoço. – Só espero que você não esteja se referindo ás minhas roupas, intimas ou não, ou ao meu dinheiro. – ele riu, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao sentir o hálito febril tocar sua pele.

-Quanto ás roupas, pode ficar tranqüila. – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela. – Mas quanto ao dinheiro... – ele riu baixinho, deixando a frase no ar.

Girando os olhos, ela espalmou as mãos nos ombros dele e empurrou; um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Harry, vamos deixar a NOSSA festa para quando a gente estiver no hotel, sim? – ele fez uma careta, mas concordou. – Agora, que tal dançarmos? – e, sem esperar resposta, levantou-se e caminhou até a pista, levando-o pela mão.

No momento em que se posicionaram no centro da pista, a música animada foi substituída por uma melodia lenta e romântica. Colando o corpo ao do moreno, deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto os corpos mexiam-se levemente no ritmo da música.

-Te amo. – ele murmurou bem baixinho ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir, antes de começar a cantarolar a música, como se estivesse falando para ele:

-And I love you so... More than you could ever know. All I've ever wanted is you. – ele a conduziu numa volta graciosa, antes de puxá-la de encontro ao próprio corpo. Olhando-o, ela continuou, sorrindo: – If you were my own, to caress and hold, I would shower you with love.

Parecia que não existia mais ninguém ao arredor dos dois, onde estavam perdidos dentro dos olhos um do outro; ela, embalada pelo sorriso dele, enquanto ele sentia-se entorpecido pela música que era murmurada para si na voz doce de Gina.

-Eu te amo muito, sabia? – ela murmurou, ainda sorrindo, esquecendo-se da música que tocava a sua volta. O moreno riu de leve e balançou a cabeça. – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça de te contar e você comece a falar adjetivos não muito agradáveis... – ela continuou, quebrando completamente o clima que se instalara entre eles. Harry torceu os lábios, antes de rir e pararem de dançar.

-O quê? – ela sorriu marota, de canto.

-Harry, querido... – ele engoliu em seco; sempre que a ruiva falava assim, era porque ou queria algo, ou queria dar-lhe alguma noticia, no mínimo, chocante. Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que ela disse a seguir. Ela estava radiante, mas isso não fazia o medo sair de dentro de si.

-Sim?

-Eu estou grávida. – Harry ainda piscou algumas vezes, tentando absorver mais rápido que o possível, a notícia.

-Ah. – murmurou. E, quando sua fica finalmente caiu, seu mundo rodou e ficou totalmente escuro.

A última coisa que escutou, antes de perder completamente a consciência, foi a exclamação divertida, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupada, de Gina.

**FIM T.T**

**N/A: **E o fim chegou. T.T

Eu sei que esse, provavelmente, não era o final que vocês esperavam, mas eu simplesmente TINHA que escrever isso. xD

Ahhhh, eu nem acredito que consegui terminar:DDDDD

Isso é tão feliz, mas tão triste. y.y

Bem, bem... Deixemos de dramas por um momento, certo?

Vejamos; gente, quero agradecer a todos vocês, lindos do meu tum tum, por terem me acompanhado por esse um ano e tantos meses, me apoiando, me mostrando algumas falhas ao longo da trama, me apressado e etc, etc, etc...

Desculpem minhas demoras em atualizar, mas vocês sabem; tudo que é bom dura pouco e demora pra chegar. XD

Saibam que eu não estaria onde estou hoje se não fosse por vocês dedicarem algumas horinhas do seu dia, lendo essa bagaça que eu chamo de fic. xD

Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado e... E... E... Isso é emocionante! TT

E-eu acho que é isso. T.T

Vejo vocês nas próximas songs que vou tentar postar, dentro em breve.

Amo-os.

Serena Bluemoon.

P.S.: Tradução do trecho que a Gina canta aqui no finalzinho:

"E eu te amo tanto... Mais do que você nunca poderia saber. Tudo o que eu sempre quis, é você. Se você fosse meu, para acariciar e abraçar, iria inundá-lo de amor."

É uma parte da música All I've Ever Wanted da Mariah Carey. Maravilhosa essa música. ;D


End file.
